Fly me to the moon
by pratty-prongs-princesse
Summary: James was popular, handsome, and a troublemaker. Lily was pretty, intelligent, and had a fiery temper. Mix the two together and what do you get? Chemistry and a lot of yelling. Story of love, laughter, Marauder foolishness, and a secret.
1. Chapter 1 Lily Kate Evans

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are property of the awesome J.K Rowling and I definitely do not own them! J.K Rowling is brilliant, and all Harry Potter characters and settings mentioned are hers!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Lily Kate Evans 

Privet Drive was quite a dull street indeed. The houses were all architecturally identical, having the same shingled roofs and potted plants on the perfectly paved driveways. The lawns smelled of freshly cut grass and were never parched looking. The gardens were always perfectly pruned, showing beautiful arrays of colored flowers, while kitchens always held the aroma of freshly baked cookies and mince pies. Expensive cars were showcased prominently in the driveways, and always looked spotless. The people inhabiting this street were perfectly nice, but once inside their air-conditioned homes took up their favorite hobby: spying on and gossiping about their fellow neighbors.

One could say that it was all a pointless act, trying to impress the person living beside you, but those living on Privet Drive took pride in the art of gossip.

In such a neighborhood, nothing extraordinary ever occurred—that is to say—until the beginnings of each summer holiday.

What caused the street to liven up? Well, none other then Lily Evans.

At that precise moment, loud screams could be heard coming from the Evans' house-hold. This had been a regular occurrence during the summer, for the youngest Evans daughter had returned home from her boarding school—or so the neighbors thought. Lily and her older sister, Petunia, were not the closest sisters in the world. The occupants of Privet Drive kept a close eye on the pair of girls, hoping something exciting would take place and give them something to gossip about.

Mrs. Boggleskin was the nosiest woman living on Privet Drive. How she _loved_ when controversy came to light! She was peeking through her kitchen drapes with a pair of binoculars, wondering what could be going on. She noted the peculiar gold sparks that seemed to be bouncing off the walls inside the house, the loud shrieks, and caught a glimpse of Petunia Evans yanking on Lily's long, red hair.

_Whatever could be going on?_

Mrs. Boggleskin hobbled over to her husband quickly and started to search through some drawers.

"What are you doing by the window, dear?" Mr. Boggleskin, an older, ailing man asked his wife politely.

"Something is about in the Evan's household. I _must_ know what it is." she said offhandedly.

"Has that pretty Evans girl come back from her boarding school?" Mr. Boggleskin asked, hacking horribly.

"_Of course_ she is home, you old crone! She comes home _every_ summer and causes complete havoc!" Mrs. Boggleskin said, rustling through some drawers for a better pair of binoculars.

"I quite like the girl." Mr. Boggleskin said affectionately, "She reminds me of myself when I was young."

"Then you must have been a fair bit of trouble! Now keep your nonsense to yourself, I must hear!" Mrs. Boggleskin barked, shushing her poor husband.

"Such a nice young lady." Mr. Boggleskin said, ignoring his wife and rambling on.

"_Be quiet_, I must hear! The girls 'round the neighborhood are probably listening in right now!" Mrs. Boggleskin said roughly, peering through her visual aids.

"What are you up to now Lily Evans?" Mrs. Boggleskin murmured, shutting his eyes to take a nap.

* * *

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Please continue to read and review 3


	2. Chapter 2 Crocodiles, Caimans, and Owls

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are property of the awesome J.K Rowling and I definitely do not own them! J.K Rowling is brilliant, and all Harry Potter characters and settings mentioned are hers!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Crocodiles, Caimans and Owls 

"LILLLLYYYYY!" cried a hysterical, horse- faced girl scrambling to keep her bedroom door shut. Her thin, knobby frame and lack of muscle was not helping her situation.

"Is there a _problem_, Petty?" cooed a smug looking redhead from her bedroom door.

"_You know very well what the problem is_! Just wait 'till I tell mum and dad you set that...that _creature_ on me!" Petunia Evans bellowed in a high-pitched, screechy voice.

The redhead stifled a laugh. Petunia's face was changing to a very abnormal purple color…

"It's your own fault. You _deliberately_ poured a pitcher of orange juice over my head at grandfather's birthday party. I swear, I will _never_ get that stain out of my white blouse!" growled Lily Evans, her startling green eyes narrowing at the memory, "This ought to teach you not to mess with me."

She was quite touchy when it came to ruining perfectly beautiful items of her extensive wardrobe.

"Why...you...little..._freak_!" Petunia screamed, holding the door to her bedroom closed with one hand whilst attempting to claw Lily with the other. Lily mockingly laughed at her feeble attempts, dodging her every move.

Just as the screaming match between the ever so close sisters came to its peak, the parentals showed up.

"What the _ruddy_ hell is going on here!" yelled a flustered Mr. Evans, father to the two girls screaming bloody murder. Mrs Evans appeared behind him, her eyes wide with anger.

Mr. Evans was a tall man of about 6'4 with dark red hair and blue eyes. He had a gentle, fatherly nature about him, but could take care of business when needed. Mrs. Evans was quite the opposite. She was a petit woman with long blonde hair and emerald eyes, the same colour as Lily's. She always demanded complete respect from her girls, and they gave nothing less.

"_Do you girls even know what time it is_?" Mrs. Evans demanded, dressed in her night robe. For such a small woman, she was incredibly intimidating.

"_Mummy_, this is all Lily's fault, I swear!" Petunia insisted innocently, plastering on a sickly-sweet act for her mum and dad.

"No, _Petunia_ started it!" Lily returned in outrage.

"_Enough_!" Mr Evans ordered, the girls immediately going silent. His face suddenly crinkled in a mixture of confusion and curiosity, "What is that noise coming from your room, Petunia?"

"I would show you _what_ is making the noise, Daddy, but as the _massive_ crocodile in my room seems to be irate at the moment, I think it wise you don't take a peek." said Petunia through gritted teeth.

Mr. Evans turned on Lily in horror, "_Lily Kate Evans_! What did I say about conjuring large reptiles in the house?"

Lily knew that trying to convince her parents that transfiguring her sister's crocodile-skin boots into the real thing was reasonable was going to prove difficult. _I'm a spontaneous person, I can't help it!_

"But my blouse is ruined and…" Lily started desperately.

"You set a crocodile on your sister for ruining _a favourite blouse_?" cried Lily's mother Katherine, so frazzled that the curlers in her hair were beginning to unravel.

_OK, so maybe it was a little drastic..._

Just as Lily was about to retort, a tawny owl swooped in through the stairway window, causing Petunia to shriek and Lily's mother to take shelter behind her tall husband. The owl dropped a letter neatly in front of Lily before disappearing into the breezy night once more.

"Oh shit...this is _not_ going to be good." Lily muttered, a frightened look etched on her face.

Lily had conveniently forgotten the Restriction for Underage Magic. Being only sixteen, she was not permitted to do magic outside of her school, Hogwarts. Lily took out the letter from the brown, official looking envelope, bearing the Ministry of Magic seal.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_It has come to our attention on this evening, Friday, August 17, that you have transfigured a pair of boots into a living and breathing caiman, an endangered reptilian animal only found in remote parts of the Amazon. Though the spell itself was quite remarkable, your behaviour is not permitted. According to the Restrictions of Underage Wizardry Law you have performed magic illegally, for you have not yet reached the age of seventeen; therefore, you are required to attend a hearing in which you will be tried and sentenced. The hearing will be on Sunday, August 19, at 9 a.m. sharp, and Professor Dumbledore has kindly offered to bring you, seeing as your parents are unable to access the Ministry of Magic. _

_Have a lovely evening,_  
_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ophelia Bones_  
_Law Enforcement_

"What is that letter about, Lily? It seems late to be corresponding with friends." Lily's father said sternly.

"_Er_…well see…I kind of have a little hearing to attend this weekend…" Lily mumbled, still quite shocked that she, Lily Evans, had unthinkingly performed illegal magic.

_I'm practically a Marauder_—Lily thought, shuddering.

"_A HEARING_? LILY EVANS, NEVER HAVE I EVER MET SUCH AN IRRESPONSIBLE…" shouted her mother, now turning the same shade of purple Petunia had.

The shouting match continued throughout the night, Lily's parents and Petunia taking turns when one person's voice became hoarse. After awhile, Lily tuned them out, her thoughts drifting to one thing that had bugged her since receiving the letter.

_How did I manage to turn the boots into a caiman? Never knew they were endangered…_

* * *

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Please continue to read and review !


	3. Chapter 3 Busy bodies and Weapons

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are property of the awesome J.K Rowling and I definitely do not own them! J.K Rowling is brilliant, and all Harry Potter characters and settings mentioned are hers!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Busy Bodies and Kitchen Utensils

Assuming the entire neighbourhood had awakened to the screaming match that had taken place at the Evan's household the previous night (which the whole street had indeed awakened to), there was the exciting prospect of gossip looming in the air. Mrs. Evans has received numerous phone calls the following morning from the busy-bodies inhabiting Privet Drive, asking for details and giving their two cents about the situation. This had only enraged Mrs. Evans further, for she _hated_ being gossiped about. She did not take the same liking to rumours as the other women did, and decided to keep the drapes shut so no nosy neighbours would peek into the house.

Lily had taken to pacing in her room or twiddling her thumbs, for the upcoming hearing was enough to drive her insane. She had conveniently forgotten to remove the caiman from her sister's bedroom, insisting she was too tired to perform magic and it could get her into more trouble. Petunia had grudgingly slept in the guest bedroom for fear of having her limbs nibbled on during the night.

Though the hearing could result in being expelled from Hogwarts, which she would be entering as a sixth year, she could not help but feel excitement at the same time. She had been trapped in her bedroom all summer, trying not to encounter her bean-pole of a sister, and it had become quite a bore. She did enjoy spending time with her parents, whom she loved deeply, but Petunia always managed to spoil it.

Lily would have loved to spend time with her best friend, Roxanne Dewey, but she was vacationing in the Mediterranean with her posh, pure- blood parents. She also wondered about her other friend, Erica Jones, but she was too busy visiting her muggle friends. Both had been rather preoccupied to owl Lily, but Roxanne managed a few postcards and promised to buy her a stuffy. Lily had practically lost all connection with the wizarding world, which was why she was excited about Dumbledore coming. _Hopefully the last 5 years haven't been a hallucination_...

Lily snapped back from her daydream when she heard a light tapping coming from outside her freshly painted window. She opened the window quickly and a magnificent, midnight blue owl with a letter clutched in its talons flew in. At first Lily was frightened, thinking it was another letter from the Ministry. Once she checked the front for a seal she relaxed. Lily removed the letter and was shocked when she found who sent it.

"_What the bloody hell_!" Lily shrieked in disgust.

_Dear Lillykins,_

_I don't think I have __ever__ been so proud of you! Breaking a Ministry law? Shocking! To think you had everyone, including myself, fooled about being a goodie-two-shoes! You will be a Marauder yet, Lily. (Or perhaps a Marauder's girlfriend?) I can arrange both if you like..._

Aren't you thrilled to know I will be seeing you tomorrow? I do miss teasing you and making you turn that funny purple colour when you get mad. (insert laughter here) If you are thinking of possible ways to kill me, don't waste your time; wands and weapons are checked at the front desk of the Ministry. (I looked into that for my own safety)

See you tomorrow, Lillykins. Wear something presentable, won't you? I know how you love prancing around in lingerie (I wouldn't put it past you anymore, you naughty girl, you!), but please, this is a ministry hearing.

_Only joking love, leave the knives at home please._

_James Potter  
xoxoxoxoxoxox_

"_Prat_." Lily murmured to herself before chucking the letter in the trashcan.

Lily thought shouting might be out of the question, as half of the neighbourhood had already focused their attention on her household, so she punched her pillow to let out her frustration, pretending it was James Potter's face.

Lily had known James Potter since her first year of Hogwarts, and had never taken a liking to him. He loved to cause trouble and mayhem, and took to cursing anyone who walked by. James and his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, had become the school pranksters virtually overnight, and adopted the name "The Marauders". Lily was not keen on any of the members of this group, though Remus was tolerable. James and Sirius irked her the most because they strutted about the school like kings, acting arrogant and just plain retarded. They were the most popular and sought after boys in the entire school, save Peter maybe, and that was undoubtedly why their heads were inflated. Girls went crazy every time they spotted them in the halls, and that fact annoyed Lily to no end.

Just then, something occurred to Lily. She picked the letter out of the rubbish bin and re-read it once more, becoming more puzzled.

"James said he was going to see me tomorrow…how is that possible? Unless he will be at the ministry as well…but how did he know I had a hearing?" Lily whispered confusedly, her eyebrows crinkling in befuddlement.

James' owl sat on Lily's desk obediently, obviously hoping Lily would slip him a treat and a letter to return. Lily fetched her box of owl treats and fed the beautiful owl, admiring its odd coloured feathers. _Probably some rare bird only the Potter fortune could afford_..._bunch of nitwits_.

"All I can say, is your master is well- informed." Lily frowned as she shooed the owl out the window once more.

The rest of the day was spent picking out a suitable outfit to wear to the ministry hearing, listening to Petunia complain to Lily's mother about the caiman that still occupied her room, and eavesdropping on her mother's phone conversations with the street's resident busybodies. Eventually the phone was just taken off the hook. The constant ringing was giving everyone in the house a blistering headache.

Lily really didn't have time to worry about seeing James Potter, though bringing some kitchen utensils to the ministry was starting to sound very tempting…

* * *

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Please continue to read and review !


	4. Chapter 4 Pillsbury DoughBoy Fascination

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are property of the awesome J.K Rowling and I definitely do not own them! J.K Rowling is brilliant, and all Harry Potter characters and settings mentioned are hers!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Pillsbury DoughBoy Fascinations

Lily trudged down to breakfast the next morning in a surreal state. She had wracked her brain all night trying to think of sufficient excuses for her behaviour and couldn't help but worry about possibly seeing James Potter at the Ministry.

Lily plunked herself down on one the kitchen's rickety old chairs and helped herself to eggs and bacon. The spell of breakfast wafted in the kitchen pleasantly.

Lily's mother looked quite stressed and kept sending Lily worried glances. Petunia, however, was now the one wearing the smug look, seeming quite pleased with herself. Lily tried to ignore her; after all, it was HER fault she transfigured those boots. If Petunia had just left Lily alone for _once_, she wouldn't have hit boiling point and done something so stupid.

"If you don't wipe that _ridiculous_ look off your face, Petunia, I will do it for you. Keep in mind that caiman hasn't been feed for a few days now." Lily whispered darkly.

Petunia scowled and looked away.

Lily's father badgered her with questions she couldn't answer throughout breakfast, eventually causing Lily to lose her appetite. She returned to her room to prepare for the hearing, and after getting dressed, looked in her door length mirror to inspect her looks.

Lily was quite a tall girl, maybe around 5'7. She enjoyed being tall because it made her look slim and her legs look long. She had brilliant, red-coloured hair that flowed past her shoulders and down her back. Lily liked having red hair because it made her stand out in a crowd, made her unique; after all, she lived on a street where no one wanted to stand out and every dressed like Stepford-wife robots. She felt the need to be different.

Out of all her attributes, she loved her eyes. They were a very peculiar emerald green colour, and she had yet to find someone with the same eye colour as herself, other than her mother. Lily was a very pretty girl—though certainly not the prettiest in Hogwarts—and had a few guys pining for her attention at school. She happened to _despise_ one of those guys, but she didn't care to think about that.

Lily was wearing a stylish black suit with a bottle-green shirt underneath to accent her eyes. She was quite pleased with this suit and was actually glad to have an event to wear it to. Lily was obsessed with clothing and designers, but always chose a more laid back look at Hogwarts, knowing most witches at Hogwarts didn't know about Muggle designers anyway.

Lily was adding an jewelled hairpiece to her hair, which had been brought fixed into a fancy bun, when the doorbell rang. Lily was startled; she had assumed Dumbledore would be traveling by floo powder. She had even asked her father to tidy up the fireplace for when the Headmaster arrived.

As Lily made her way to down the staircase, her stomach became knotted. Instead of a man with a long, silver beard and half moon spectacles standing in her doorframe, a tall, handsome boy with messy black hair and round, wire glasses was there.

To be frank, James Potter looked quite uncomfortable. He was leaning on the doorframe elegantly, listening to Petunia Evans blabber on about something he seemed to deem unusual (Lily guessed an episode of Martha Stuart). However, as soon as Lily came to stand beside Petunia, arms crossed and a determined look upon her face, James literally lit up.

"Bug off, Petunia. Go read a Home Decor magazine or something." Lily said, quite irritated that Petunia was so keen to talk to James. _Then again, annoying people probably attract one another._

Petunia fluttered her eyelashes and waved goodbye to James, "It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, James!"

"Er…bye." James replied awkwardly, secretly glad to be rid of the strange muggle. He turned to Lily and smirked, "Your sister is quite charming, Lily...although, you are still _my_ favourite Evans."

"Shut up," Lily practically growled, her eyes tightening dangerously, "and tell me what you're doing here."

"Oh, didn't you remember our date, Lillykins? I mean, you have been _begging_ me all these years to go out with you! Well, I've decided I'll give you a chance!" James announced comically, pulling Lily into a fierce hug.

"_Geroff me_!" Lily ordered, her voice muffled because her head was buried in his chest. Lily shoved James off of her and glared up into his amused face, "Let's get a few things straight, _Potter_. I would NEVER make a date with you, I would NEVER beg you to go out with me, and I would NEVER go out with you in the first place!"

"Never say never, love," said James, quite happy he had gotten the reaction he wanted, "You know, Lily, you really need to relax. I'll put a cheering charm on you, shall I?

"You and I both know charms is _not_ your best subject, and if you ever try and attempt that charm, I shall transfigure you into an _octopus_." Lily warned him sternly.

"OK, more arms to hold you with, Lils! I won't mind that at all." James said, adding a suggestive wink.

Lily sputtered angrily, seemingly struggling with what insult to hurl his way first.

"Enough of your antics, Potter. Why are you here, at my house? And how did you know about my hearing? And where the _bloody hell_ is Dumbledore?" Lily demanded, completely confused and already tired of fighting with James.

"Well, Dumbledore said he had to run some errands before _we_ go to the hearing. He thought it would be a good idea to drop me off at your house for an hour. Isn't that exciting?" James smiled, obviously enjoying Lily's exasperation, "And I know about your hearing because Dumbledore told me. You see Lily, I have a hearing to attend myself. You aren't the only one performing illegal magic outside of school! Did I mention how _proud_…"

"_Save it_, Potter. What spell did you perform?" Lily asked, trying to hide her intrigue.

"It was an accident, really. I ended up turning my parents and younger sister into walruses. I was screaming on top of my kitchen counter for _Merlin_ knows how long. You see, they were quite mad, so they decided to try and gouge my eyes out with their tusks. _Nasty buggers_, walruses. I was quite glad when the house elves came to sort out the matter." James said, cracking up just thinking about the whole ordeal.

Lily looked quite unconvinced that it was an accident on James' part, but decided not to pursue the matter.

"I could have gone to the Ministry with my parents, but Dumbledore said he was taking you anyway, so I decided to hitch a ride with you guys!" James explained excitably.

"Well isn't it my _lucky_ day? Trying to make my summer that much better, are you?" said Lily, holding sarcasm in her voice.

"Knew you would be pleased, Lillykins," said James, still smiling with his ever-charming lop-sided grin.

Lily quickly ushered James inside the house without another word, and shut the door behind him. James looked around the house with interest, for he had never been in a muggle household before.

They both entered the drawing room and sat on opposite couches facing each other. James still scanned the room wildly, bursting to ask Lily questions. Lily watched him, inwardly amused at his curiosity, but outwardly she held a neutral look.

"_Oh_, would you just ask me already!" Lily insisted irritably.

"What exactly is that shiny box?" James asked curiously, pointing to the television.

"That would be a television. You can watch pictures moving and talking on it. Let me show you."

Lily turned on the television with the remote. James recoiled slightly when she turned it on, and Lily chuckled at his reaction.

"WOW! How cool is that? Who are those people? Do you know them?" James asked, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Lily answered all his questions about the television and after awhile began reading a magazine, seeing as James had become fascinated with the commercials. He would shout out often, saying things like "Look at THAT, Lily!" and "Did you see that fat thing wearing the bakers hat? I SO want to poke him!"

Lily then started explaining the Pillsbury DoughBoy to James and other random characters like Toucan Sam and Tony the Tiger. They got into a little argument over whether the DoughBoy was actually an elf in disguise, which was James' theory, but Lily stopped the conversation with a piercing glare.

Lily's parents finally surfaced and were quite curious as to why a boy Lily's age was in their living room staring at the TV with excitable curiosity.

"Um…Lily, would you care to explain…him?" Mr. Evans said, evidently quite confused.

James quickly jumped up from his position and shook his hand, his facial expression growing serious.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm your daughter's boy—_ouch_, Lily!" James whined, glowering.

Lily had stomped on his foot so he could not finish his sentence.

"This is James Potter, Dad. He is going to a hearing as well and Dumbledore needed to get rid of him for an hour, so he dropped him off here." Lily explained, a hint of annoyance resounding in her tone.

"OK." said Mr. Evans with an uneasy chuckle, "Nice to meet you, James. Is there a reason you have a fascination with our television set?"

"I've never seen one before. I'm a wizard you know, my whole family is, and we don't have any muggle gadgets. But this...this _television_...I am _definitely_ getting my parents to get me one!" James said enthusiastically, gasping every time the channel changed as he played with the remote.

"Lily, why don't you take your friend James up to your bedroom," James gave a suggestive wink; Lily looked appalled at the suggestion, "because Petunia is having her boyfriend Vernon and his parents over for tea, and your Mum needs to prepare the drawing room," said Mr. Evans, oblivious to Lily's horror.

Lily and James started ascending the stairs.

"Well, now that we have your father's _permission_, we can—_ouch_! _Lily_!" James whinged as he and Lily made their way up the stairs. Lily had tripped him on the way.

"Don't even _think_ of finishing that sentence, Potter." said Lily, again glaring at James.

"Which room is yours?" he asked crossly, stopping to massage his foot.

"The door to the right." Lily said sweetly, an evil grin spreading over her face.

James opened the door, and with a boyish wail, slammed it closed again.

"_Oops_, sorry, did I say door on the right? I meant left." Lily said, now dissolving in giggles.

"Not funny…can't believe she still hasn't gotten rid of that reptile…" James muttered under his breath as he entered Lily's bedroom.

* * *

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Please continue to read and review !


	5. Chapter 5 The Secret Box

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are property of the awesome J.K Rowling and I definitely do not own them! J.K Rowling is brilliant, and all Harry Potter characters and settings mentioned are hers!**

* * *

Chapter 5- The Secret Box

Lily sat on her bed gazing out the window at the perfect weather, wishing that Roxanne would return so she wouldn't have to endure HIM. James looked to be having the time of his life, peering at photos on Lily's corkboard and asking her who some of the people were. He seemed to be put out for about 5 minutes when he saw the picture of Lily and her first boyfriend, Nathan. He then resumed to playing with her owl, Petree, who was a small ball of feathers. He was a very excitable bird, and it didn't help when James fed him a Chocolate Frog.

At that very moment, Lily let out a shrill scream.

"_It's just a chocolate frog_! I'm sorry I thought…" started James hysterically, in fear Lily might cause him bodily pain.

"No…No…_SPIDER_!" Lily screeched, pointing to the ceiling above her.

James started walking toward her to kill it when he tripped on a loss floorboard that was jutting out. He landed on top of Lily with an "_Ommpphh_!"

"_Potter_! Would you PLEASE get off of me?" Lily said shrilly, trying to untangle her limbs from his.

"Why? I am quite comfortable, I…" James started. He was silenced by her deathly glare, and got up off of her immediately. He quickly killed the spider, and Lily became calm again.

"So... I am going to make an observation here. Correct me if I'm wrong, but from that loud scream, I am going to take an educated guess and say you have a fear of spiders." James said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You could have just asked me if I had a fear of spiders, _smart ass_," Lily muttered, still a bit frazzled.

"Well yes, but you know me." said James, flashing a charming smile.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. Didn't know you were incredibly _graceful_, however." Lily said sarcastically, rubbing her stomach where she had been elbowed.

"Well maybe if your house was built _properly_, these little accidents wouldn't happen! Can't say I mind, however," said James, a smirk on his handsome face.

Lily rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground where the loss floorboard was jutting out of place. James dropped down beside her and tried to fit the floorboard back in like a puzzle piece. However, he did the very opposite. The floorboard became loose, and when he pulled back it came with him.

"Oops…" James said guiltily, looking a little uncomfortable.

"_Good one_, James," said Lily, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why is your floor hollow?" James inquired.

He put his hand into the opening, and pulled out a dusty wooden box. Lily looked quite surprised with James' discovery. Lily stared at the box a long time, wracking her brains to figure what it was. It looked vaguely familiar... she even remembered putting it there when she was ten.

"You know, Lily, this will sound strange... but that box looks familiar." said James, an uneasy expression apparent on his face.

"I…I don't know what's in it. I remember putting it there…but nothing before that," said Lily, looking beyond confused.

"Strange…" said James, his face looking distant, like he too was trying to remember something forgotten.

They tried to pry the box open, but it would not budge.

Just then, Lily's father lightly knocked on the door, telling the two teenagers that Dumbledore had arrived and was patiently waiting for them.

Lily and James abandoned the box and descended the stairs together. This time, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was standing at the door. He was a wise looking man with a long silvery beard that almost touched the floor.

Petunia appeared speechless as she took in his appearance, but both Mrs. & Mr. Evans welcomed him warmly.

"Hello, Lily, James, ready to head to the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked politely, a small smile playing on his face.

"Yes, Sir," both said simultaneously. They frowned at eachother.

Lily quickly pecked her mother and father on the cheek and with their best wishes, left the house with the other two wizards.

Dumbledore had arranged for a car to take the three of them to the Ministry, thinking non-magical travel would leave a good impression on the jury.

"How has your summer been, Ms. Evans? Eventful I'm sure?" asked Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye.

"Good, and not eventful until quite recently I'm afraid," Lily replied sheepishly.

James and Lily entered the car, which had a magically enlarged inside which could accommodate about 10 people, while Dumbledore remained outside of the car.

"Aren't you coming Professor?" asked James, curiously.

"One moment, I think there are still some loss ends to tie up inside, isn't that right, Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore inquired in amusement.

Dumbledore entered the house once more, taking only a moment, and returned announcing that he had successfully removed the caiman from Petunia's bedroom and that she could return to sleeping there. He then joined Lily and James in the car, before it sped off to Ministry.

Enduring the hearing would be nerve- racking, but one question remained on Lily and James' mind.

_What was in that box…?_

* * *

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Please continue to read and review !


	6. Chapter 6 The Creature Room

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are property of the awesome J.K Rowling and I definitely do not own them! J.K Rowling is brilliant, and all Harry Potter characters and settings mentioned are hers!**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Creature Room

The three occupants of the car remained quite silent for most of the trip to the Ministry, except when James decided to take advantage of some of the free FireWiskey in the car's fridge. Lily had screamed at him for underage drinking, James had protested, and Dumbledore had simply chosen to laugh.

As the car came to an abrupt stop, Dumbledore, James, and Lily climbed out onto a run-down street with one disused telephone booth adorning the pavement. Lily looked around curiously, thinking the driver had mistakenly dropped them off at an incorrect location.

"Did the driver make a mistake? I don't see any building looking even _remotely_ like a Ministry." Lily asked in mystification, slightly creeped out by the dodgy alleyway.

"Aw, my little _muggle bumpkin_! You have never been to the Ministry before, have you?" said James, grinning from ear to ear; Lily seethed, "Isn't that just _adorable_!"

Before Lily could respond, Dumbledore had ushered them both into the cramped phone booth. Lily was pushed against James, and he had an oddly happy look on his face. Dumbledore pressed a few choice numbers on the phone, and a cool voice came over the receiver.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state you name and the reason for your visit."

Since James was the closest to the receiver, he spoke. "Albus Dumbledore, here escorting James Potter and Lily Evans, both attending a hearing."

Three badges appeared where muggles would collect change, showing their names and the reason they were at the Ministry. The bottom of the booth started to descend into the ground, making Lily a tad nervous (as she was claustrophobic), and eventually deposited the three occupants into the atrium of the Ministry.

The Ministry was quite large, very clean, and full to the brim with wizards and witches running around trying to get things done. Dumbledore and James did not seem as impressed as Lily; she knew they had both been there before.

"Now listen you two, we still have 45 minutes until the hearing, and I need to have a little word with the Minister of Magic," he said; James smiled, "so James, why don't you show Lily around? Be back in the atrium in 40 minutes." Dumbledore directed kindly. With a swish of his cloak, he had disappeared into the next hallway.

"Hey, Lily, I know a place you would _love_ to see!" exclaimed James, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her in the opposite direction.

Lily grudgingly allowed James to pull her into a lift. She thought he was probably going to take her to examine Quidditch brooms or something stupid like that. He, like the rest of the males in the magical community, was _obsessed_ with Quidditch. James was even on the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts—another reason witches _swooned_ over him. Lily didn't obsess about the sport like the rest of the world, although she did enjoy watching Gryffindor play.

They got off the lift on a random floor—Lily wasn't paying attention—and walked down a long hallway.

"Here's the door, Lillykins!" James announced, opening a large wooden door at the back of the hallway.

Lily peeked her head in and was quite surprised at what she found. Inside were many large cages holding assortments of different magical creatures. Crates and boxes were stacked all the way to the tall ceiling, some of the boxes even rattling. The smell was nothing to celebrate, but Lily didn't mind.

She raced over to one cage, finding inside a baby niffler. He was curled up into a ball, and had a little pink nose. He reminded Lily of a mole.

"Hi there, little guy! Aren't you sweet?" she cooed in delight.

Lily loved animals in general, magical or not. One of her favourite classes was Care of Magical Creatures, as she got to learn and interact with all sorts of creatures.

"James, how did you know I would want to come here?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, I knew you liked animals. You are always so enthusiastic in Care of Magical Creatures, so I thought you might like it here." said James casually, trying to come off like anybody with a brain would have known that about her.

Lily blushed and quickly averted eye contact with James.

She started examining all the cages and fussing over the adorable creatures inside. James leaned up against the door with a small smile on his face, content on just watching Lily. When Lily noticed this, James quickly made it seem like he too had been looking at the animals.

James began to make his way over to Lily until, once again, he tripped.

"Oh shi—_OUCH_!" James howled, half in pain and half in aggravation. He had gone head- first into some wooden crates, accidentally punching a hole in one of the crates that happened to be rattling.

James got up and brushed himself off, looking red in the face from embarrassment.

"How can someone with your Quidditch skills possibly be so clumsy?" demanded Lily, struggling to hold back her laughter.

Instead of James looking insulted, he looked positively gleeful.

"So you think I'm good at Quidditch then, Evans?" asked James, flashing a charming smile that would make a girl's knees give out.

"_Well_, I…I…James, what is that on your head?" Lily asked, looking surprised and alarmed.

"Don't change the subject, Evans! You—I'm sorry, did you say there was something on my _head_?"

A little white mouse with a bright yellow, lightning shaped tail was casually singing the ABC's atop James Potter's messy black head.

"Don't panic, I will get it off!" Lily said tentatively, "Bend down a bit, you're too tall."

As she removed the singing creature from atop James' head, she received a lovely jolt from its tail.

"_Ouch_! That thing electrocuted me!" she yelped, outraged.

"Let me see your hand! Lily, _let me see_!" James requested irritably, struggling to examine her hand as she kept pulling it away, "Would you stop wriggling?"

"_Bugger off_! I'm fine! Besides, we have more important things to worry about..."

"And what would that be?" demanded James, rolling his eyes.

"Look behind you and find out." whispered Lily, her eyes wide with fear.

It seemed that the box James had accidentally punched a hole in held not one mousy creature, but a couple hundred. Every single one stared at Lily and James maliciously, their tails emitting tiny sparks.

"_Er_…seems they don't appreciate being interrupted when singing." said James, uneasily.

Lily and James slowly made their way to some crates, hoping to climb atop them for safety. The creatures watched their every move.

"Alright, don't make any loud movements, it might cause them to react." Lily said, carefully climbing the boxes.

James had already made his way atop them. Lily started climbing when she heard a loud CRUNCH beneath her. Her foot had gone through one of the boxes. This was enough for the creatures to charge at her.

"_JAMES_!" she screamed.

James grabbed her hand and pulled her up to where he was sitting just as the mousy creatures reached her. However, Lily did not stop squirming once she made it to safety.

"Lily, wha…?"

"JAMES! There is one down my shirt!" she screamed, pulling at her blouse and revealing a substantial amount of cleavage that made James' eyes nearly pop out of his head

"I'LL GET IT!"

"Keep your hands to YOURSELF!" Lily yelled angrily.

Lily finally extracted the angry mouse from her skirt, and threw it down towards the other mice who were trying to find a way up to them both. The room became overcrowded with the little pests, who were conveniently blocking the exit.

"So," James said casually, still trying to regulate the images of Lily's chest filling his mind, "now who is the clumsy one?"

Lily gave him an angry glare before replying.

"You're the one who punched a hole through the bloody crate in the _first_ place!"

"Yes, but I made up for that by saving you from the dreaded creatures! I am a hero!" James announced triumphantly, a grin on his face.

Lily rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle. _I'm in the Ministry of Magic with James Potter surrounded by evil lightening mice...what a nightmare._

"Now what do we do? I don't plan on running for the door anytime soon." said Lily.

"Don't worry, we can just immobilize them. Here."

James brandished his wand, but before he cast the spell it was snatched away from him.

"James, I think one hearing is enough for the week, don't you? _Enough_ illegal magic." Lily retorted, regarding him as if he were insane.

"Forgot about that. Oh Lily, you _do_ care!" James said comically, putting on a lovey-dovey voice for laughs.

Before he could wrap her in a hug, she stopped him.

"I'm not afraid to push you into the pit of doom down there, so don't try anything," warned Lily.

Just then, a portly looking man with a long, black beard and piercing eyes entered the room.

"What the _bloody hell_! _Immobulus_!" he yelled authoritatively. The mousy creatures instantly froze, and the man quickly packaged them back in the crate with a spell, making sure to fix the large hole.

"Hey, Maxwell! How are things?" James asked casually from the crate tower they were on.

"_James_? Is that you? Should have known..._always_ causing trouble! Come down here and bring your lady friend, won't yah?" said Maxwell, grinning stupidly.

James explained to Lily as they descended the crate tower that Maxwell and his father were co-workers. Lily wondered what department of the Ministry James' father worked in. Once they got down, Maxwell stared at Lily, making her quite uneasy. There was something about him she didn't like.

"This your girlfriend, James? What are you two doing in here, anyway?" he asked, nudging James mischievously. Lily looked away from the two, glaring daggers at the floor.

"Yah, she is and we are…" James began, before he was interrupted,

"No sir, he is _not_ my boyfriend, and we both have a hearing to attend today." said Lily brusquely.

"Oh, I see. Well you two better be off, then. Got some cleaning up to do in here, apparently."

James and Lily quickly apologized for the mess and left the "Creature Room."

"So, where do you want to go next?" asked James, grinning.

Lily just rolled her eyes and continued following him, hoping they wouldn't run into anymore trouble.

_Fat chance_—Lily thought, trying not to smile.

* * *

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Please continue to read and review !


	7. Chapter 7 Like Father like Son

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are property of the awesome J.K Rowling and I definitely do not own them! J.K Rowling is brilliant, and all Harry Potter characters and settings mentioned are hers!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Like Father, like Son 

Lily had decided it unwise to follow James into anymore mysterious rooms in the Ministry; therefore, they were sitting comfortably in the Ministry café, sipping coffee and munching on muffins. Actually, "munching" wasn't a great description of what James was doing; more like "inhaling." Lily watched him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why do guys eat food like it will self-destruct if they don't eat it fast enough? What's the rush?"

"Well...why do girls always have to go to the bathroom in pairs?" James countered, continuing to scarp down chunks of pastry.

"Why do guys only ever want to talk about Quidditch?" Lily retorted.

"Why do girls obsess about split ends? And what the _Merlin_ are spilt ends?" James said, his face screwed up in confusion.

"We do _not_!" Lily insisted.

"_Ha_, I win, you answered one of the questions," James said, a triumphant smile adorning his handsome face, "and for the record, Quidditch is not the only thing guys talk about." He added a suggestive wink.

Before Lily could call him disgusting or disturbing, she glanced at her watch.

"_Oh...my...GOD_! You realize we are 2 minute late!" Lily shrieked in a panic.

Both Lily and James jumped up from the table, James insisting on paying the bill before Lily could throw a sickle on the table, and ran at top speeds toward the atrium.

James was a faster runner than Lily, and grabbed her hand in order to keep her caught up with him. They dodged many disgruntled looking people, a few of whom decided to yell a few choice words at them. James also received a few greetings from people his father worked with.

They arrived in the atrium, and upon seeing Dumbledore, raced towards him.

"Glad to see the two of you decided to arrive on time." Dumbledore said, chuckling. James and Lily were nearly doubled over in exhaustion, "We must be off to the courtrooms now. James, your hearing is first."

The three wizards took a lift down to the bottom floor, the Department of Mysteries, where the courtrooms were located. A chill ran down Lily's spine, the dark, emotionless hallways seemingly eerie. The largest courtroom was at the end of the hall, but, thankfully, the courtroom Lily and James would appear in was smaller and gave off a warmer feel.

"Good luck, James. If you are expelled from Hogwarts, I promise I won't be _too_ disappointed." Lily said, teasing.

"I'm glad your nerves haven't overtaken your _charming_ personality," James smiled, rolling his eyes, "If I come back from that courtroom in tears I expect you to _comfort_ me, Miss Evans!"

And with that last sentiment, James and Dumbledore entered the courtroom.

Lily felt oddly along once James left. The stone hallway was very cold, and did not give off a pleasant air. Cobwebs adorned the corners, and a few mouse holes could be found in the walls.

_As long as they don't have lightning bolt tales_—Lily thought.

Lily heard footsteps nearing, and voices speaking in rapid, hushed tones. For some reason, she didn't want to be found alone in the foreboding place, and slide into a dark corner. Unfortunately for Lily, the two people stopped in front of the courtroom doors, continuing their discussion. She couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"If anyone finds either of us down here they will be _suspicious_! Turn back and continue your search at _night_." said one voice, belonging to a woman.

"He sent me to find it, and I plan to. He is already losing patience with me... I must use all the time I have!" said the second voice, belonging to a man.

_I have heard that voice before_—Lily thought to herself.

The doors to the courtroom began to open, and the two people scurried away into another hallway. Lily came out of her hiding place, visibly shaken.

James suddenly emerged from the courtroom looking happy; he had obviously gotten off.

"Lily, are you alright? Don't worry about the hearing. I got off for transfiguring my parents, one of which is fairly important to the Ministry. All you did was transfigure a pair of shoes... Lily?" James now looked worried, for Lily still seemed out of it.

"Oh...you got off? So much for the celebration party I was planning...I better go in, then." Lily said in a detached voice, her heart suddenly beating quickly in her chest.

"Good luck, Lily! Don't even worry...I will personally beat up the Minister if he expels you." James said seriously, trying to cheer Lily up.

_He is actually sort of...sweet...sometimes_.

She quickly shoved that thought out of her mind as she entered the courtroom, though she couldn't help but wonder about the conversation she overheard only moments ago.

The courtroom was small and seated 10 jurors. Some offered Lily reassuring smiles, while others remained neutral. The courtroom was dark and dank—worse than the hallway—making her wonder if it had once been a dungeon. _How inviting_.

Lily took a seat on a wooden chair Dumbledore had conjured up for her, and prepared to hear questions fired at her.

"Alright then, let us begin." said Ophelia Bones, a tall women with brown hair that was cropped to her shoulders, "Are you Lily Evans?"

"Yes, I am." Lily replied nervously, clearing her throat.

"You have been charged under the Restriction of Underage Wizardry Law. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes."

"You transfigured a pair of boots into a caiman, is that correct?" Bones asked briskly, cocking her eyebrow as she read the strange charge.

"Amazing…" one juror whispered to another; Bones shot them a warning look.

"Yes, that is correct... but I intended it to be a crocodile." Lily blushed, gaining a few chuckles from the jury.

"You fully admit to what you have done?"

"Yes. At the time I was very angry and I wasn't thinking straight, so I made a bad decision. I am _truly_ sorry about the whole ordeal." Lily said earnestly, trying to sound remorseful.

"And what made you angry enough to set a caiman on your sister, Ms. Evans?"

"She dumped a pitcher full of orange juice over my head and ruined my favourite blouse." Lily said, starting to tear at the memory, "It was _Burberry_, too!"

"How _awful_!" cried a women juror (she was obviously a fashion-fanatic like Lily).

"Alright...I think that is all the information we need. The Minister and jurors will discuss the verdict now." said Ms. Bones curtly, turning to face the rest of the jurors.

It was then when Lily noticed the newly instated Minister for Magic. The campaign for Minister for Magic had occurred over the summer, but as Lily had not bought a subscription to the Daily Prophet and had barely corresponded with Roxanne and Erica, she'd never actually heard who had won. The Minister had dark, messy hair and wore thick, conservative glasses.

Though she was much younger, Lily couldn't help but think he was an _extremely_ handsome man.

"_Now_ I see why James went into the hearing so confident." Lily whispered to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave Lily a knowing smile just before the Minister stood up and addressed her.

"Alright, Ms. Evans, the jury and I have discussed your case and, most of us having brothers and sisters ourselves, understand that sibling rivalry can make one do things they might regret. Therefore, we are letting you off with a warning, Ms. Evans, and we hope next time you will use better judgement when dealing with your sister. Filibuster fireworks do the trick for me."

With a wink, Mr. Potter, the new Minister of Magic, dismissed Lily.

James was pacing outside when Lily and Dumbledore exited the courtroom, and upon seeing Lily's smiling face, visibly relaxed.

"Imagine threatening to beat up your own father!" Lily exclaimed in mock outrage, laughing at James' mischievous grin.

"I told him last night if he expelled you, I'd turn him back into a walrus." said James, laughing.

"I'd watch out, Potter. Apparently your dad is good with fireworks." Lily giggled, a wry smile on her face.

"What?" James looked at the redhead confusedly.

_Like father, like son_.

* * *

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Please continue to read and review !


	8. Chapter 8 Cat Fight

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are property of the awesome J.K Rowling and I definitely do not own them! J.K Rowling is brilliant, and all Harry Potter characters and settings mentioned are hers!**

* * *

Chapter 8- Cat-Fight 

It was the evening before Lily would be returning to Hogwarts, and the house was in shambles. Lily's mother had been doing laundry all day, and was in a collapsed heap on the living room sofa. Petunia had resorted to locking herself in her room in fear that Lily would transfigure another one of her possessions into a dangerous reptile.

Lily had been quite relieved when she got off for performing illegal magic, and her parents were as well. Petunia had a fit, claiming Lily tried to murder her and was a high-risk case to re-offend.

_I won't argue that_—Lily thought, still cross with her elder sister.

Petunia had done her best to make the remainder of Lily's summer _hell_, constantly hurling insults at her and calling her names like "freak" and "dodo brains." She couldn't help but laugh at the last one.

Lily was currently running around the house trying to pack; unfortunately for the redhead, she ran into her _dear_ sister.

Petunia looked at her in distaste, sneering down at the black t-shirt she'd been clutching, "I don't know what you think you are doing with that shirt, _Lily_. You will _never_ fit into it now with all the _weight_ you've gained!"

"This coming from the girl who has to _stuff_ her bra with sacks of potatoes in order to fit into her shirts? Just because I am not a _boney horse,_ doesn't mean I'm _obese._" Lily retorted sharply, rolling her eyes at her stupid sister.

"Just trying to help you, _Lily darling_. You will never score a boyfriend at the weight you're at now." laughed Petunia, an evil smile playing on her pursed lips, "Did I mention Vernon is taking me to a fancy restaurant tomorrow evening?"

She loved to brag about her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, and about the fact Lily was single.

"_Please_, I wouldn't be bragging about that _tub of lard_ you call a boyfriend. You call me fat? Have _Vernon Dursley_ takes up the entire side of our effin' kitchen table!" Lily pronounced, beginning to laugh.

Apparently, insulting Petunia's boyfriend had been crossing the line with her. Petunia launched her lanky body at Lily with a scream, and the two sisters ended up in a full-blown cat-fight.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT—_OUCH_!" Petunia gasped.

Lily had punched Petunia in the nose, which now had blood streaming out of it.

"TAKE THAT _LOVELY_ FACE OUT TO DINNER TOMORROW NIGHT! I'm sure everyone will admire your _swollen purple nose_!" Lily screamed vengefully, pushing Petunia off of her and heading for her bedroom.

Lily shut the door with a slam, still hearing her sister whimpering. She would most definitely get a good talking to from her parents. If it were anyone else, Lily would feel badly for her actions, but she and her sister were practically enemies. When Lily received her invitation to Hogwarts, Petunia changed her attitude toward Lily completely. They were close when they were young, playing like sisters do and sharing clothes and toys. When Petunia turned on her for being a witch, she was hurt deeply.

Lily sat on her bed, wishing the day would end. She missed her best friends Roxanne and Erica...her _true_ sisters. Though Lily was quite a popular girl in school, she chose not to have too many close friends.

Just then, a gray owl flew into Lily's open bedroom window, depositing a letter on her writing desk.

"Hey, Dudders! Looks like Roxi read my mind!" said Lily excitably, stroking the silly owl with care.

Dudders was Roxanne's pet owl. Though it was quite ugly and always appeared to be grumpy, Lily had become quite fond of the creature.

Lily quickly opened the delivered letter, excited to be hearing from her best friend.

_Hey Lily!_

_How has your summer been with your brat of a sister? Horrible I am sure, not even worth asking you. I am SO sorry you couldn't come stay with my family, but we were vacationing! So, what have you been up to? HA! I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT! Guess whom I got a letter from? SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK! I don't know where he gets off, sending me letters. He __**knows**__ I am not fond of him (I mean, how many times does a girl have to hex a guy before she gets her point across?). Anyway, he told me you and James had a hearing! WHY DID YOU NOT INFORM ME? You could have been expelled and I would have had a heart attack! What would Erica, James and I do without you? (Sorry, had to say James... you know he LOVES you!) _

_So you didn't like, make out with James or anything did you? Stupid question really, I know you despise him. But he's good-looking, let's be serious._

And by the way, if you had been expelled, I would have thrown out the plushy I bought you! Not even joking!

_See you on the express tomorrow... you better fill me in on the juicy details missy!_

_Roxanne_

_(If you don't fill me in, your plushy will be forcibly thrown out the train window)_

_P.S. Could you possibly give Dudders some food? He is looking a bit peaky lately..._

Lily put the letter down, laughing. Roxanne _always_ made her laugh. When the two of them were together, it was impossible to stop them from giggling. Erica further added to the impossibility.

Lily re-read the letter and starting talking to Dudders like he was her confidant.

"You know, Dudders, I'm not sure that I despise James anymore... I mean, it's not like we are best friends but, I dunno, the _hate_ part of the equation is kind of gone now." said Lily thoughtfully.

"WHO?" replied Dudders in an abnormally low hoot, a grumpy look on his face.

Lily laughed. _Why am I pouring my heart out to a bloody bird?_

Lily had to admit, it _had_ been fun at the Ministry. Although James could be a _bloody _klutz sometimes, she was sure that other than his Marauder pals, no one had seen that side of him. He flirted with her and often embarrassed her, but she didn't mind it as much as she did the previous years...

_Does he really care for me?_

Just then, Petunia stuck her evil purple face into Lily's bedroom.

"I'll have you know that mom and dad will punish you for this!" yelled Petunia, an icepack held up to her snout.

With lightening speed, Lily slammed the door back on Petunia's face and propped a chair up against the door handle so she couldn't burst in again.

"OWWWW, _MY NOSE_!" Petunia screamed, running down the stairs towards her parents again.

"When will people learn not to mess with redheads?" Lily sighed, smirking devilishly.

* * *

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Please continue to read and review !


	9. Chapter 9 Owlish Awakenings

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places are property of the awesome J.K Rowling and I definitely do not own them! J.K Rowling is brilliant, and all Harry Potter characters and settings mentioned are hers!**

* * *

Chapter 9- Owlish Awakenings 

Lily had awoken with a start, for her alarm clock went off. The red numbers flashed 9 o'clock a.m.

"What the bloody hell am I waking up at 9 a.m. for?" she mumbled incoherently, hitting the snooze button and rolling over in bed. Ten minutes later, Lily's mother came into her bedroom ushering her to wake up.

"Get up, honey!" Lily's mother said before exiting her bedroom.

_Has the whole bloody house gone mad? I never get up at nine_...

Lily's owl, Petree, was twittering about in his cage, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Shu—up *mumble* stupid...pigeon..." Lily murmured sleepily, throwing a book at the cage.

Petree looked quite shocked—as much as a bird could look shocked—but continued to be noisy.

Another owl appeared at Lily's open window and fluttered in. This owl was a barn owl, and one of Lily's worst enemies. The owl looked at Lily, expecting her to take the letter from its talons. When she didn't move, clearly still fast asleep, the owl took drastic measures, flying onto Lily's head and starting to stomp on her face.

Stomp...Stomp...Stomp…

"OSWALD, YOU MALICIOUS BIRD, GET OFF OF MY _FACE_!" Lily shrieked shrilly, as if someone were attempting to murder her.

Oswald flew off her face and landed on her writing desk. He was owned by Lily's other good friend, Erica, and Erica always got a laugh out of Oswald bothering Lily.

Lily got up and stared Oswald down for about a minute. In her opinion, the bird should be shot; however, as that would make Erica cry, Lily had never attempted it.

Lily finally submitted and took the letter from Oswald's talons. With a triumphant look, he flew off into the morning's sunny glow.

"_What in the name of Merlin is Erica doing sending me letters at 9 o'clock in the bloody morning_." Lily growled tiredly, ripping the envelop away and reading the short note.

_Hey Lily!_

_Just wanted to say GOOD MORNING and I can't wait to see you and Roxi on the Express at 11! Make sure you aren't late!_

_Erica_

_P.S. I hope Oswald didn't cause you __**massive**__ bodily harm (a small amount of harm is acceptable, however.)_

Lily threw the note on her dresser, and plopped back into bed. She lay motionless for about a minute before it dawned on her.

"OH MY BLOODY HELL! I AM GOING TO HOGWARTS TODAY!" she screamed, the entire house and possibly entire street waking up because of her bellows and subsequent string of curses.

Lily over at her clock: _10:25._ She scrambled out of bed and started packing her trunk. She was moving so fast that someone might have reckoned the house was on fire. She threw folded robes, spellbooks, quills, parchment, ink, scales, cauldrons and all her other school supplies into her wooden trunk.

Lily also grabbed Petree's cage down from the ceiling where it hung on a hook, the bird twittering inside with eyes full of excitement.

When everything worth packing was packed, including the mysterious box James and her had unearthed, she started to fix her hair. She quickly applied some light make up, including mascara, liner and gloss, then grabbed her trunk and Petry's cage and ran down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lily's parents were waiting expectantly.

"_Hurry_, Lily! We have to go now! We have _15 minutes_ to get to the station and to get you on that train!" said Lily's father a in rushed tone, grabbing her trunk and pulling it toward the car.

Petunia came to the bottom of the stairs, her face quite distorted by the purple and black bruises covering it, to say farewell.

"Good bye _Lily_, have fun at that _freak_ school of yours and don't bother to write!" said Petunia in a cheery, vindictive voice.

"Good bye _Petunia_, have fun with your pig of a boyfriend, and try to avoid him at meals, you could be next on the menu." mocked Lily, laughing at her sister's outraged reaction.

Lily finally climbed into the car with her parents and headed out for Platform 9 and ¾.

* * *

"Where _is_ she?" demanded Roxanne Dewey, a very pretty girl with long, chocolate brown hair that went past her shoulders.

"Good question. If Lily is late, how will she get to Hogwarts?" asked Erica, an equally pretty girl with dark auburn hair.

The two girls were standing on Platform 9 and ¾ in front of the shiny red train, the Hogwarts Express.

"_Oh god_... I hope Oswald didn't damage her face or something! She could be at the hospital right now!" squeaked Erica, always thinking of the worst case scenario.

As the two girls discussed all the possible reasons Lily hadn't arrived yet, they were approached by none other than the Marauders.

"_Hellooooo_ ladies! Need someone to escort you onto the train?" piped Sirius Black, a ridiculously good-looking boy with a Cheshire cat smile that made the girls of Hogwarts melt.

Erica giggling before Roxanne could reply.

"Well, as we don't plan on being mortally _wounded_ on our way to the train, I don't think it necessary to have escorts. We can board a train _by ourselves_, you know. We aren't dense like some of the girls that swoon over you, Sirius." blurted out Roxanne, looking at Sirius like he was an annoying piece of gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"Oh _Roxi_, you get sassier every time I see you! I like a little _spunk_ in my women!" exclaimed Sirius huskily, inching closer to her.

"Like I would _ever_ agree to be your woman, Black! I would rather snog Erica's vicious owl than you!" spat Roxanne.

"_Hey_! I can be vicious too, if that's what your into..." Sirius' grin continued to widen naughtily.

"WHY YOU…" Roxanne started.

"Don't mean to interrupt anything romantic here, guys, but do you know where Lily is?" asked James curiously, coming up from behind Sirius with Remus and another plump boy, Peter, "Usually you three are attached at the hips?"

Roxanne calmed down, and decided to answer James' question.

"Well, not that it is any of your business, but to tell you the truth, we don't know where Lily is. She has five minutes to get here before the train leaves... and if we don't all find seats soon, we will have to stand at the back near the Slytherins!" said Roxanne, looking repulsed at the idea.

"We better find seats now, guys. I'm sure Lily will find us," said Remus Lupin softly, speaking for the first time.

He was very good-looking like the rest of the Marauders, and very intelligent as well. He had sandy brown hair and stormy gray eyes. Though he was not as striking as James or Sirius, his sense of quiet mystery oozed sex appeal.

The girls and the Marauders—James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter—finally relented to finding seats on the train. Erica, Roxanne and James all looked uneasy at the idea. They found a spot near the back and, to Roxanne's horror, all had to sit together. Erica seemed very pleased with the arrangement.

It was 2 minutes before the train was going to leave, and everyone was worried about Lily's whereabouts.

"Listen guys, I have to check something in the luggage compartment; I'll be right back," said James casually, getting up from his seat.

Truthfully, he was going to make a last minute check on the Platform for any signs of Lily.

* * *

Lily and her parents pulled up to King's Cross station. They quickly scrambled out of the car and ran toward Lily's platform, trunk and jostled owl in tow.

"_Oh my gosh,_ Mum! I'm going to miss the train!" Lily cried desperately, her stomach tied in nervous knots at the thought of being left behind on the platform as her friends waved goodbye.

"We'll make it, dear, I promise!"

With one minute to go, the cluster of frazzled redheads made it to the platform.

"Goodbye, Lily! I want a mail sack of owls from you! I love you _so_ much! Have fun and stay out of t-t-trouble!" cried Lily's mother, sobbing in a wet handkerchief.

Lily's father gave her a fierce hug, than kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Lils...no boys!"

"I love you!" Lily yelled sincerely before she ran throw the barrier leading to the wizarding platform.

* * *

"_Damn_, where is she?" James muttered to himself. He checked the Platform twice, but did not see Lily.

James climbed back onto the train, feeling uneasy about not knowing Lily's whereabouts. He stayed by the door, and the train began to move slowly. Parents and friends had already left the Platform, so it was empty.

James was about to close the door when he heard his name.

"_James_! _James, wait_!" cried out a voice.

He looked out the door and saw Lily standing on the platform alone, the train steadily moving away from her. Her unusual eyes, usually burning with feisty quips, were panicked.

Lily had previously gotten her luggage put on the train, and was about to board when the train had started moving; however, she did not have time to explain her situation to James.

"Lily!" James yelled back in surprise. He jumped off of the slow moving train and ran over to her, "Hurry! We can still make it on the train!" He grabbed Lily's hand.

They ran toward the back of the train where the luggage compartments were, as the rest of the train had begun to disappear 'round a bend. Many intrigued Hogwarts students peered out their compartment windows, curious as to why two of the most popular students in the school were racing along beside the express…one still in her pajamas, to boot!

The luggage compartment door was still open, and James and Lily climbed into it just before the train sped off towards Hogwarts.

They collapsed to the ground, their breathing laboured.

"Thanks," Lily said in painful relief, her chest feeling as if it might explode from exertion.

"Anything for Lillykins," James chuckled between breaths, "Can I just ask you a question?"

"Sure, I think I can manage that," said Lily, smiling gratefully.

"...Why are you still in your pajamas?" James inquired, looking amused.

"_Damn it_!" Lily hollered in annoyance, blushing.

The two sixth years dissolved into fits of giggles as the Hogwarts Express headed towards the castle they had both been waiting all summer to see.

* * *

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Please continue to read and review !


	10. Chapter 10 Care for a Swim?

Chapter 10- Care for a Swim? 

Lily and James sat on the floor of the dusty luggage compartment propped up against trunks with their owls. The Scotland scenery looked beautiful, and a pretty sunset illuminated the landscape.

"James, what were you doing by the door of the train? You weren't looking for me were you?" asked Lily, a tiny smile flickering.

"Umm…well I was just getting a breath of fresh air! Very musty in that particular carriage!" James said quickly, trying to sound truthful.

Lily didn't seem convinced, but dropped the subject.

"Lily, explain to me exactly why you were late this morning, will you?" James said with a chuckle.

Lily went on to tell the tale of her stressful morning. She explained being wakened up by Oswald, demon bird, the confrontation with Petunia, and running around the platform.

"O, so that's the vicious owl Roxanne said she would rather make out with then Sirius," James said, as Lily pointed out the dreaded thing.

"She said that did she? Haha good for her!" Lily laughed.

"Well Sirius took the comment well," said James, a smirk on his face.

"Were Roxanne and Erica worried about me?" asked Lily.

"Terribly, the three of us were freaking out. I was running around the platform offering money to people if they knew about your whereabouts. Then I cried!" said James.

"O yes, I'm sure you did!" Lily laughed. James could be such a goof sometimes.

"You know I can't live without you Lillykins! Who would I tease at school? How could I possibly go through one day without asking you out? Which reminds me! Lily will you…" he started.

"James, we aren't at Hogwarts yet, save it will you?" said Lily, for once not blowing up at him for asking her.

James had been asking Lily out every day of last year, which really annoyed her. He seemed so immature back then, but it seemed to Lily he had grown up a bit.

"Fine! But just wait until we step into the castle walls Miss Evans!" laughed James.

It was weird that they were getting along so well. Lily had never given James the time of day, never given him a chance to even speak to her properly. When they went to the Ministry together she got to know him more, and they actually spoke to each other like normal people. Well…as normal as James Potter and Lily Evans could be.

"What is your owl's name?" asked Lily, trying to change the subject from dating.

"His name is Lenny," James said.

"That's a funny name for such a beautiful owl!" Lily said, thought she was not surprised.

"Your owl kind of looks like a fluffy tennis ball," James snickered.

Petry was bouncing off the walls of his cage again, and upon hearing people talking about him stuck out his leg to receive a letter.

"He's a tad mental that one. Petry put your leg down!" laughed Lily.

The scenery started changing yet again, for the beautiful sunset was now a dark sky filled with stars. James and Lily had continued talking about random things throughout the trip.

"I think we are getting close to the castle," James observed.

"O my gosh I am still in my pajamas!" Lily cried.

"And may I add they are very sexy looking pa…whoa!" James said.

The train had come to an abrupt stop, and James had gone flying forward into some random trunks.

"That's what you get for your comments," Lily smiled.

James brushed himself off, and gave Lily a mock insulted look.

"I think it best that we lay low until most of the students have left the carriages. We could get in trouble if we are spotted leaving," James said.

James and Lily waited a few moments until the student body had left the train and jumped into the carriages bringing them to the castle.

"I don't think we will be able to make it to those carriages, we will just have to travel on the boats that cross the lake," said James.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to go horribly wrong?" Lily murmured.

James and Lily hid behind some brush until the first years had pilled into the boats. Once they had arrived safely across the lake, James and Lily came out of hiding.

"See? What did I tell you? There is one boat left!" pointed out James.

"Um, James? That boat doesn't look horribly safe. Maybe we should walk?" suggested Lily.

"Nonsense! Its is perfectly fine, and besides, it would take hours to walk to Hogwarts" James insisted.

Truth be told, he was quite uneasy with the look of the boat as well, but what other options did they have?

Lily and James climbed into the boat, and James started rowing. The lake water was murky and quite creepy looking at night. Hogwarts' lights were dancing on the water, making it look even eerier.

They made it to the middle of the lake when something unfortunate happened.

"Lily…I think we may have a problem." James said, cursing under his breath.

Lily turned around, and to her horror, the boat's hull had sprung a leak. The boat was quickly filling with water.

"BAIL BAIL!" yelled James, cupping his hands together to try and remove the water.

"THAT'S USELESS! FIND A BUCKET!" Lily yelled, now resorting to what James was doing.

"I'LL JUST RUN UP TO HOGWARTS AND GET ONE SHALL I?" James yelled, frustrated.

It took less then 5 minutes for the boat to sink completely, and James and Lily to be swimming freely in the lake.

Lily looked quite mad, and James looked comical.

"Care for a swim?" asked James, chuckling.

"This is not funny," said Lily souring, splashing James in the face.

"Well, accidents happen!" said James, defending himself.

"Yes, accidents happen when James Potter is around! First you trip and find a box! Then you punch a hole in a crate full of demented rodents, and now you sink a boat!" Lily said, glaring at him.

"Well I just like to make your life interesting!" James said, smiling.

"Like I said, not funny!" Lily splashed him again, this time smirking, "and you certainly do make my life interesting, maybe too much for my taste!" she said, laughing.

They began swimming towards the shore, encountering a few squid problems. They reached the shore, sopping wet and cold, and started there decent. As they entered Hogwarts, they didn't feel any warmer.

On their way to the Great Hall, they ran into Filch the caretaker, and his cat, Mrs. Norris. They got a good yelling at for dripping on the floors, and continued.

They stood in front of the oak doors leading into the Great Hall, about to enter to many curious eyes.

Just then James peeled off his black shirt. Lily was quite surprised by this! Her gaze only lingered on him for a moment, but it was enough. James Potter was built! His upper body was amazing! He had a six-pack, which he no doubt acquired from all the Quidditch he played.

"See something you like?" he said with a coy look on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Lily said, determined to keep her gaze only on his face.

"You will be wanting this," James said.

"Listen I am not one of your little fan girls James! I…" she started, before she was interrupted by James.

"Lily, are you or are you not wearing a pink bra?" James said with a straight face.

"Why on earth would you ask me that?" she said angrily.

"Because your white pajama top is quite see- through right now," James said, smirking.

"O. Damn."

Lily grabbed the wet black t- shirt from James and threw it over her head.

"Well thanks from saving me from embarrassment," Lily said.

"Least I can do. Besides I don't want my Lillykins showcased to the male population of Hogwarts," James said, smiling his charming lop-sided grin.

"I am not your Lillykins, nor am I a Lillykins I will have you know!" said Lily, hitting James playfully on his bare arm.

"Ready for complete embarrassment and totally outrageous rumors?" said Lily.

"Darling, I am a Marauder, I can handle anything!" James said.

"I better not hear you fueling any of those rumors by the way! Or I will have to do something drastic to you!" Lily said laughing.

"O, I like the sound of that actually," James said visibly excited.

"O bugger off," said Lily.

James opened the large doors to the Great Hall. All the students had been eating their dinners pleasantly, and now all eyes were on James and Lily.

James was half dressed and drenched, only wearing a pair of soaked blue jeans, and Lily was wearing James' top, pajama pants, and was also sopping wet.

The hall was silent for a moment, until a loud voice was heard.

"JAMES POTTER I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" yelled Sirius, in the best fake motherly voice he could conjure.

Sirius wrapped James into a huge hug, making a big scene.

"Geroff me Padfoot!" James said, wiggling out of his grasp.

As Lily and James made their way to the Gryffindor table, many girls batted their eyelashes at James and giggled, while boys started whistling at Lily. James gave the boys dirty looks and mouthed the words "Prankfest" to some of them. This shut them up relatively quickly.

Roxanne and Erica looked positively shocked at the state of Lily. When Lily and James sat down with their friends, the hall was still deadly quiet. The silence however was broken yet again by Sirius.

"Oi! EVERYBODY BACK TO EATING!" yelled Sirius.

The hall quickly came out of their stupor's when Sirius shouted, and started whispering to their neighbors.

"Do you have any idea how worried Erica and I have been about you? My god look at you!" Roxanne said shrilly.

"By the looks of you two you look like you swam to Hogwarts!" added Sirius.

James started telling the story, with Lily adding in parts that he had forgotten, or when he was eating.

Roxanne, Erica, Sirius and Remus were listening intently, while Peter just focused on his dinner.

"But that doesn't explain why you are wearing James' shirt," Erica said.

"Well my white shirt kind of went see through you see…" Lily started.

"Did it know? Well wish I was there I…ouch!" Sirius cried.

This time Roxanne had stomped on his foot, saving him from finishing the sentence.

McGonagall had conveniently come over for a visit and had taken points away for lateness and being out of uniform.

The group cleared out of the Great Hall after dinner. The girls were still pestering Lily with questions, so they were going to their rooms to chat.

As Lily and the girls headed up the staircase to the girl's dormitory, Lily heard someone call out to her.

"Hey Lillykins, I didn't get my kiss goodnight," James teased.

"Well if you are waiting for one you could be standing there a LONG time," Lily said, smirking.

"Well I am heading up to bed," she said.

"Don't cause any trouble without me Lily," James said smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lily chuckled.

As she headed up to her bedroom, she wondered what other crazy situations she would find herself in with James this year.

Author Notes 

**Ok everybody that was SEVEN pages of writing for one chapter, so you can't say I am not making an effort to make the chapters longer! Thank you so much to all my reviewers and readers! I won't be updating for about 10 days now because I am going on vacation, maybe one chapter not sure, so I tried to make this chapter long!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**youkaigirl64- I am so glad it is funny, and yes I really am trying to make it longer! Thank you for constantly updating, one of my best reviewers! Please keep reading and reviewing like you have!**

Lira Writer – I am so glad you like the story! I promise as soon as I have time I will check out your fanfiction stories too! Please keep reading and reviewing! Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI – thank you for continuing to read and review! You are another faithful reviewer I have! I am glad you like my ideas! Thanks! 

**Chikichiki- James does really care for Lily he is just bad at not making it obvious! Thank you to another faithful reviewer! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

Amaryllic- Yet another faithful reviewer! You are in luck, as soon as I got your review asking me to update I did! Please keep reading and reviewing. Nightblue- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you are enjoying it! 


	11. Chapter 11 Hot old Women

Chapter 11- Hot Old Women 

"WAKE UP GIRLFRIENDS!" Erica screamed at the sleeping girls in her dorm room.

Lily and Roxanne moaned loudly, and stuffed pillows over their heads. It was always tradition for Erica to wake up the two, for she enjoyed waking up early and screaming loudly. Unfortunately Lily and Roxanne did not.

"You guys! Common! Get up it's first day of school and I want breakfast DAMN IT!" Erica said, emphasizing the last part of her sentence.

Lily rose out of bed first, running into the bathroom and showering before Roxanne could fight her for it. Lily brushed her hair and teeth, used a spell for her make up and hair, and dressed in her Gryffindor uniform.

"Well I am ready!" announced Lily loudly.

Roxanne was still in bed, ignoring the world around her.

Just then a light knock could be heard on the dormitory door. Lily was trying to shake Roxanne awake, so Erica answered.

She opened the door, and to her surprise, James Potter was on the other side.

"O! Hi James! Can I help you with something?" Erica giggled.

"Erm…hi Erica! I was wondering if I could have a word with Lily?" James said, trying to ignore the way Erica was batting her eyelashes at him.

Erica summoned Lily to the door to see James.

"James? How did you get up here? Doesn't the staircase do something weird when boys try to enter?" asked Lily, puzzled how he got up and why he was there.

"Lillykins, I am a Marauder! Nothing will stop me from reaching my fair lady! I don't care if I have to duel vampires, I will get to you!" said James, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"O please spare me, won't you? Now did you want something?" said Lily, a little irritable because it was so early in the morning.

"Well, now that you asked, I wouldn't mind us taking a little trip to the astronomy tower for a sno…" James started.

"JAMES!"

"You never let me finish my sentences!" said James, pouting.

"That's because I don't like your perverted comments!" said Lily.

"Well I will work on that, shall I? So you want to go down to breakfast with me?" asked James, trying to seem hopeful.

"Why aren't you going down with your pranking friends?" Lily asked.

"Because Remus and Sirius are still sleeping and Peter only focuses on his food and ignores me during meals." James said, smiling at the thought of his goofy friends.

"So what do yah say?

"NO!" said Lily.

"Well good to see you are in an agreeable mood!" James said cheerfully, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her out of the dormitory with him.

Lily glared at him and pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Sorry Lily, wasn't willing to take no for an answer." James said, grinning.

"Making me eat breakfast with you! So rude!" Lily said, smiling.

Lily and James exited the Gryffindor Common Room, earning a few glances.

"You know Lily, most of the school is talking about our late night appearance at the feast last night," said James.

"Could you not remind me of that please." Lily said, putting her hands to her temples. "And you realize that us being seen together walking is just going to make people gossip more, right?" said Lily.

"I could care less what other people say or think Lily," said James flatly.

"Hmm…" Lily muttered.

"Hey Lily, are you a fast runner?" asked James innocently, changing the subject.

"Yes,"

"I think you're lying," said James.

"What? I am a fast runner, I swear!" said Lily, frustrated.

"Prove it." James said simply.

"RACE YOU TO BREAKFAST!" Lily yelled.

"YOU'RE ON!" James said, excitably.

Lily and James raced down the corridors of the castle, dodging other students, ghosts, and suits of armour.

James and Lily were neck and neck, and about to take the final turn to breakfast when James hit something with a large smack.

Mr. Filch and his dirty cat, Mrs. Norris were sprawled on the floor, along with James.

"You hooligan! Knocking my cat and me! THAT IS DETENTION!" yelled Mr. Filch, pointing at Lily.

"What? Me!" Lily sputtered.

"Yes! Cleaning the trophies tonight! WITHOUT MAGIC! I will see you at 8 o'clock!" yelled Filch, scooping up his cat and wobbling away.

Lily looked utterly stunned, and turned toward James.

"James Potter you klutz!" she shrieked, "First day of school and I have a detention because of you!"

"Sorry about that Lily! How is it I always embarrass myself in front of you! I have the curse of the Lily," James sighed.

Lily and James entered the Great Hall, and sat at the Gryffindor table, sitting opposite from eachother.

"Why I am still sitting with you is beyond me," Lily said, grumpily.

"Awww Lily I really am sorry! I will make it up to you, shall I?" James asked, a small smile playing on his handsome features.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Lily asked, moodily.

James stood up and walked over to the staff table where all the teachers were seated.

"James? Where…?" Lily started.

"O Professor McGonagall, you are looking sexy this morning! Did you do something new with your hair? Loving the look Minnie!" James said, winking at the stunned teacher.

Professor McGonagall did not do anything new with her hair, for it was still in its customary tight bun.

"I think a detention is appropriate for your comments Mr. Potter. Eight o'clock in the trophy room. Now get out of my sight before I take points from my own house." Professor McGonagall said coolly, but clearly flustered.

James left the staff table, a smug look on his face, and sat himself down in front of Lily once again.

"Why would you say that?" Lily said, a little startled.

"So you have a partner in crime during detention Lillykins! I can't have you scrubbing trophies without me!" said James smiling.

"James James James, you never mentioned anything to me about having a breakfast date with Evans," said Sirius, coming up behind James and seating himself beside him.

"Well I don't tell you everything Lily and I get up to, do we Lily?" said James, winking at her.

Sirius and James laughed, and Lily threw her buttered role at them.

"What did I miss ladies?" said Roxanne, announcing her presence.

Roxanne and Erica seated themselves beside Lily, and eventually Remus and Peter joined the other Marauders.

"We were just discussing how lovely you would look in a little pink…" started Sirius.

Lily threw another bun at Sirius, and he threw up his hands in defeat.

"I know Sirius, they never let you finish your sentence," said James, giving Sirius a knowing look and smiling at Lily.

"Well we don't need your perverted comments!" said Roxanne.

"That's what I said!" agreed Lily.

Erica giggled at the whole situation.

"Well I was going to say how lovely she would look in a little pink bunny costume actually!" said Sirius.

"Sure," Lily, Roxanne, James, Remus, and Erica said together.

"Well maybe a play boy bunny pink costume, but that is beside the point!" Sirius said, as he was pelted by more buns and breakfast food.

"Look McGonagall is handing out the time tables," observed Remus.

McGonagall handed out the schedules to the group, giving James a glare as well.

"James, what have you done now?" asked Roxi, glaring.

"I just told McGonagall she was hot," said James simply.

Erica spat out her pumpkin juice, Roxanne looked shocked, Remus seemed to be trying to clear his ears thinking he heard wrong, and Sirius fell off the bench. Lily just chuckled and smiled at him.

It was a sweet thing to do- Lily thought to herself.

As the group regained their composure, and the hall stopped staring at the bunch, James gave his version of the story; conveniently leaving out the fact Lily had a detention as well.

"GOOD ON YOU!" yelled Sirius, clapping James on the back.

Conversation resumed, and the boys started talking about Quidditch and the team, while the girls discussed their classes.

James and Sirius were both on the house team, Sirius being a beater, while James was a Chaser. They took Quidditch very seriously.

"There's an opening this year, we need another Chaser! Remus, why don't you try out?" suggested James.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, you never know when, well," Remus said.

James and Sirius gave him a knowing look, and decided to drop the subject.

"What about you girls? Anybody here play Quidditch?" inquired Sirius.

All shook their heads.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their breakfast! Now if you would please proceed to your classes!" exclaimed Dumbledore, interrupting their conversation.

The Great Hall started to empty as students made their way to their dormitories to collect books or go to class.

Everyone consulted they're timetables, and Lily, Erica, James, and Remus all had Charms first period.

"Bye Roxanne! I will see you at lunch?" called out Lily.

Roxanne walked away with Sirius linking arms with her. Unfortunately for Sirius, she had stomped on his foot and walked away.

"Wait my love!" called out Sirius, closely followed by Peter.

"So, I see you passed your charms O.W.L then?" said Lily, walking with Remus and Erica.

"You know how charming I am Lily, how could I not pass?" said James, smirking.

"I know how arrogant you are, charming however, no." said Lily laughing.

"Well I am insulted!" James said, mockingly.

Lily and James continued to banter on about James' personality traits, while Erica and Remus had their own discussion.

"I swear those two bitter like an old married couple!" said Remus.

Erica giggled, something Remus found very cute, and continued walking down the corridor leading to the charms classroom.

Author Notes 

**Hey everybody! I am back from my cottage and ready to update! Sorry I took so long but I was on vacation! I hope everybody liked this chapter, I was having a bit of a brain freeze and didn't know what to write about! Thank you so much to all my reviewers and readers! I really appreciate the comments! Keep reading and I will update soon!**

**Mizlovegood- Well I do love a challenge! I will see if I can write a chapter that long, I am not making any promises! Thank you for reviewing and reading!**

Heraa- I am so glad you like it! Please keep reading and reviewing! Tantan- Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! Tahimik Panda- Thank you and please keep reading and reviewing! Fenix-Darkness- I am glad I am accurate and believable! Thanks! 

**Shooink- I improved? Thanks:)**

Dementedtearz- Thanks so much for the encouraging comments! 

**Rainystarssuperstar- Favorite Authors list? Well Thanks: )**

Juniesfishies- I am glad you can relate to the story! Haha thanks 

**SerenityRose016- He is only klutzy around Lily! You can tell he is a lil nervous around her!**

**Imissdumbledore- Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Kelsey and James Dean- Thanks for the comments! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

Kiyoteh Kiaira- Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**Ok guys, I have a lot of reviews and I am sorry I cant leave a comment for everyone so I will just say thank you to the rest of the reviewers!**

**Zazzie, siriusblacklover, WhiteCamellia, JeNnIfEr88, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, youkaigirl64, chikichiki, Amaryllic, Nightblue, Lira Writer, **

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE 


	12. Chapter 12 Flying Bedpans & Frog Prince

**Chapter 12- Flying Bed- pans and Frog Princes**

Charms was by far Lily's favorite subject. Since the first day of school, she had excelled in charms, which made her feel good because she thought she would suck at being a wizard in the beginning.

Professor Flitwick was ushering the students into class, eager to start the lesson. The classroom had many windows in it, letting the morning's sunrays fill the room and make it warm and comfortable.

Lily and Erica choose seats in the middle of the classroom. James and Remus were about to take the seats behind them, when two different males slide in the seats before them.

Derek Mitchell was a tale handsome boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was in Ravenclaw, and also played Quidditch. It was well known that he had a crush on Lily, but she was oblivious to it.

"O Potter! How are you this year? Hope you are still healthy enough to play Quidditch this year! I want to make sure we beat Gryffindor when they are at their best," said Derek, flashing a mock innocent smile.

James was in bad shape last year after having been hurt during one of Remus' transformations; therefore he missed a Quidditch Cup match against Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw had won.

"Why you…" James started, "Just wait until I get my hands…"

"James and Remus please sit down I would like to begin the lesson!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

James left the smug looking Derek and he and Remus found seats near the back, away from Lily and Erica. A few girls pushed their friends out of seats, hoping one of the Marauders would sit there.

"No need to push ladies!" James said, startled but not surprised.

Once James and Remus had taken their seats, Professor Flitwick cleared his throat to indicate he was to begin.

"Now that we are all seated and prepared I would like to go over some simple spells today as a review, incase some of you have forgotten or haven't been practicing!" said Flitwick.

The students partnered up and performed many different spells, like cheering charms.

When Professor Flitwick advised the class to practice the levitation charm, things started getting out of hand.

"Pay-back time," James muttered.

"Windargedium Leveosa!" said James, pointing his wand toward Derek.

The spell hit Derek in the chest, and immediately he flew into the air, screaming like a child gone mental. It was surprising he didn't scream for his mother.

"AHHHH! LET ME DOWN!" cried Derek.

"You play Quidditch! I thought you liked to fly!" said James, laughing.

The class burst into laughter, Erica being the loudest. Even Lily cracked a smile.

"Mr. Potter put him down!" cried the Professor.

James lowered him to the ground, and not gently.

"Objects Mr. Potter! Objects not people!" the teacher said, exasperated.

"O I am terribly sorry sir, you didn't specify!" said James, pretending like it was an accident anyone could have made.

"O that is quite alright I suppose. Did you sustain any major injury Mr. Mitchell?"

"My arm, it…it…really hurts!" said Derek, faking his injury.

"O well then off to the hospital wing! Will someone escort him?" Flitwick asked.

"Lily, will you come with me?" asked Mitchell, pleased that he was making James jealous.

"Well I suppose," said Lily, looking uneasy because of James' glare.

"He is so faking!" James cried, addressing Remus.

"How the Professor would fall for that is beyond me," inquired Remus, smirking at James' reaction.

James was inwardly furious, but did not let it show until the end of class.

James met up with his fellow Marauders before lunch, and vented.

"Mitchell will pay! I HATE HIM!" yelled James, on his way to lunch with the rest of the Marauders.

"First he throws the Quidditch cup match in my face, then he makes it apparent that he likes Lily RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" said James, punching the wall.

"Ouch," he muttered to himself.

"Listen James, you gotta calm down! Frick look what you did to your hand," said Remus, pointing at his fist.

James hand was bleeding badly, but he didn't care.

"You better go to the hospital wing for that mate," said Sirius, "we will see you at lunch after, ok?"

The Marauders headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, while James headed to the hospital wing. He opened the large doors, and to his surprise, Derek was lying on a bed with Lily beside him in a chair. He seemed to be talking about something, but it was apparent Lily wasn't too interested.

When Lily saw James, she jumped at the chance to escape from Derek. He was so boring and ignorant.

"James! What happened to your hand?" Lily said, scurrying from her chair and coming over to examine his hand.

Derek now held the look of fury on his face.

"You know me Lils, I am quite clumsy," James said, happy that she cared and that she was away from Derek.

"You look like you punched a wall or something!" said Lily, looking at him confused.

"O…err…you think?" said James, not willing to tell her that is exactly what he did.

Madam Pelly, the nurse, came over to James and examined his hand.

"James Potter the number of time I see you in here is ridiculous! First day of school? Give that hand to heal," said Madam Pelly.

She grabbed his hand, and with a simple swish of her wand, healed him.

"Thanks Pelly dear," he said, winking at her.

"Leave the Marauder charm for the girls that swoon over you James," said Lily, smirking at his arrogant yet amusing attitude.

"Yes well I can't always control myself Lillykins! It's the Marauder in me!" said James, "but if I am saving that charm for you I think I will be able to control myself," he said, winking again.

Lily rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"You going to come down to lunch Lily?" James said, about to exit the hospital wing.

"No actually, she will be staying with me to keep me company," Derek said, speaking for the first time.

Lily had almost forgotten he was there, and was infuriated by his possessive nature. Before she could utter a word, James spoke.

"She won't need to keep you company if you aren't conscious," said James, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"What?" said Derek, looking startled.

"I'll show you, shall I?" said James grinning.

James levitated an empty bedpan from the bed beside Derek and dropped it on his head before he could utter another word. Derek was out cold.

"James!" cried Lily, surprised.

"I know it was a little drastic and you are a prefect but…" James started.

"James!"

"What?" he said exasperated.

I never get to finish my sentences! - He thought.

"That was brilliant," said Lily, smiling.

"O… thanks!" said James; startled Lily wasn't mad at him.

"You wouldn't believe how boring that boy is. Like I would be interested in all the awards he had won in his lifetime," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"That's the fourth time I have saved you Miss Evans!" said James, positively relieved Lily had no feelings for him.

"Fourth? You are insane! I can't even think of one time!" she shrieked.

"I saved you from that spider above your bed, from the fire-mice, coaxed my dad to be easy on you in the hearing, got you on the Hogwarts Express, and now I saved you from hours of meaningless chatter with Mr. Big Bruise over there!" said James.

"That would be five times James! Can't you count?" said Lily, recounting some of those times.

"You are only re-enforcing my point Ms. Lillykins," said James laughing.

"Fine! But, Mr. Big Bruise?" said Lily, confused.

"Well I hope Derek's head isn't normally a purple color," said James, looking at Derek and where the bedpan had bonked him on the head.

Seeing Derek's unconscious body made Lily very happy surprisingly.

"Now I believe, Mr. Potter, that you mentioned something about lunch?" inquired Lily, still smiling.

"Yes I do recall mentioning it, come along Lillykins," said James, holding out his arm for her to take.

Lily pushed it away. James looked a little taken aback.

"Mr. Potter! I am surprised at you! I would much rather run!" said Lily.

"That's the spirit!" James cheered.

Lily dashed down the corridor, James hot in pursuit, both laughing.

Lily and James reached the Great Hall, panting heavily. Just as they entered they heard a distinct bell, alerting the school that lunch was over and it was time to return to class.

"O darn! I was so hungry too!" whined Lily.

"I'm a growing boy, I need food!" James said, patting his stomach.

"Well we better head to Defense against the Dark Arts," Lily sighed.

There started walking to class, and were soon joined in the halls by Roxanne, Erica, and the Marauders.

"Where were you Lily?" Roxanne inquired, cocking an eyebrow. She looked between James and Lily and gave a knowing look.

"Not in a broom closet if that is what you think!" chuckled Lily, hitting her lightly on the shoulder.

"Well I never know what to expect from you Lily. You do make out in closets often after all." Roxanne teased.

James looked scandalized by the comment.

"I was kidding James, don't have a heart attack," Roxanne said, amused at James reaction.

Defense against the Dark Arts went by slowly, as the teacher, Mr. Kettleby droned on about how important the NEWTS were going to be to their careers. It got more exciting near the end, for Sirius had accidentally set off his Filibuster Fireworks in the classroom (or so he said) and set a pretty blonde girls hair on fire. 

"So those are the fireworks your father recommended I use on Petunia," said Lily, turning around and whispering in James' ear while the rest of the class freaked out and took cover.

"He said that?" James said, chuckling.

"Yes he did! And by the looks of those babies it was a good suggestion! It is funny how alike you and your father are," Lily said, smiling.

"You have no idea!" James said, flashing Lily a toothy grin.

A girl staring at James had fallen off of her chair when she saw James smiling. He had that effect on basically the whole female population.

"They drop like flies around you, don't they?" said Lily, looking at the girl like she was mental.

"And I am like the frog, I can choose which flies I want to eat," said James, laughing at his weird comment.

"Does "eat" translate to "date"" asked Lily.

"Yes."

"Well that is quite an arrogant comment Mr. Potter," Lily said, glaring.

"Ahh, but you see Lillykins, I don't want any flies, I want a toad who will share my Lily pad with me," said James, giving Lily a look and smirking.

"O haha, Lily pad, aren't you clever!" said Lily, sarcastically.

As she said this, James dropped to his knees before her.

"Lily, will you be my toad?" said James, cracking a grin and holding onto her hand.

"Sorry, I only date frogs that turn into princes when kissed," said Lily smirking.

"So you are saying you don't want to share my Lily pad with me?" said James, pretending to shed tears.

"I think I would rather be a raven then a toad, so I could eat you frog boy," said Lily smiling.

"But you have forgotten one thing Lily, "eat" translates to "date", remember?" James said coyly.

"O yah, forgot that."

James then stood up from his sitting position. The entire class was in bedlam because they were still chasing the fireworks. Sirius was under a desk, setting off more.

"Everyone, I have an announcement! Lily and I are going ou…" started James.

The rest of the sentence did not come out of his mouth, however his lips were still moving. He realized this and looked over at Lily, who was idly twirling her wand in her hands.

"How I love the silencing charm! O so sorry, you were saying James?" Lily said, giving him an evil grin.

James glared at her, which quickly turned into a smile.

How I love feisty red heads- James thought to himself.

Author Notes 

**All right, as you guys can see, I am back to posting a couple times a day! Where I come up with these crazy ideas I will never know! Hope you guys like this chapter, I think it is pretty long. Ok, I got a review saying that Lily cussed too much, does everyone feel that way? I mean I did rate the fic "teen" so I didn't think it would be an issue! I mean she can't totally be a fiery red head without a bit, you know? It just fits the character for me. She doesn't take b.s from people, you know? Well anyway please keep reading and reviewing, and I will post again soon! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Imissdumbledore- Thanks for continually reading and reviewing! Please continue and thanks for the comments!**

**Mkiara- There is quite a lot of chaos in my story isn't there: ) That's the way I like it! I don't know if Lily can be a chaser because she is afraid of heights! Keep reading to find out why!**

**Steph xoxo- Thanks. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**youkaigirl64- I always update fairly soon so nothing to worry about! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI – Thanks you are sweet! Please keep reading and reviewing. WhiteCamellia- Glad it's funny. I chuckled myself at that part. Please keep reading and reviewing. 

**Kelsey and James Dean**- **Thanks for calling my story cute, you are making me blush: ) Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**phantomphreak91- Thanks for the comments sorry if the cussing isn't to your liking. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

Zazzie – Thanks you are a great reviewer! First one to review when I posted chapter 11! Please keep reading and reviewing! 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13 Unanswered Questions

Chapter 13- Unanswered Questions 

Classes ended at about 3:30, and it had been an exhausting day. Everyone was sick of the teachers' NEWT speeches, and wanted to shut themselves up in their dormitories to escape.

Lily, Roxanne, and Erica were up in their dormitories eating sweets and discussing the day's activities.

"You guys, what do you think about Remus Lupin?" asked Erica, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well, he is cute, studious, and isn't arrogant like the rest of the Marauders," said Roxanne while flipping through the latest addition of Witch Weekly.

"Do you like him Erica?" asked Lily, beaming.

"M…e…ee?" sputtered Erica, "Don't know what you are talking about," she said, avoiding the gaze of the other two girls.

Lily and Roxanne dropped the subject, but were quite suspicious of Erica. She never sputtered.

"Lily are you going out with James yet?" asked Roxanne, casually.

"WHAT! Why would you ask me that? I would never go out with him!" Lily said, defending herself.

"Ok, you guys are hanging out a lot lately, and you are getting along! James isn't even so prattish anymore! He has changed quite a bit! Not to mention he is the hottest thing next to Brad Pitt!" said Erica.

Erica was a half- blood, so she knew of the muggle world, as well as the wizarding world.

"I admit he has changed, and we are getting along like friends, but I just can't like him! I absolutely refuse to like him!" Lily said, firmly.

"You are so in denial it isn't even funny," commented Roxi.

Lily rolled her eyes and Erica chuckled.

A knock could be heard on the dormitory door, similar to the one in the morning, except louder.

"Open up ladies! We don't mind if you are changing we…OUCH! Remus!" a muffled voice said behind the door.

"Only Lily is changing," Roxi called out, smirking at Lily's outraged face.

A body could be heard ramming against the door.

"Would you calm down James? For goodness sake," another voice said.

Erica opened the door and James, Sirius, and Remus entered. Sirius was rubbing the spot where Remus elbowed him for making another comment, and James looked in general pain from ramming the door.

"You guys are such losers," Roxi muttered.

James and Sirius gave indignant faces, and Remus just nodded.

James sat himself beside Lily, Remus beside Erica, and Sirius beside Roxi. That is until Roxanne pushed him off her bed. He then took a spot with Erica and Remus on her bed.

"What are you guys doing exactly?" Erica inquired; quite pleased she was being sandwiched between Remus and Sirius.

"We wanted to be graced with your presence ladies," Sirius said.

"And what makes you think we want YOU here Sirius?" said Roxi, glaring.

"Well I should think that my dashing good looks would make you want to stare at me all day Roxi, not to mention my charm…" he said, being pelted by a pillow from Lily.

"Alright would you quick the whole "lets chuck whatever is closest at Sirius" thing please? I think that pillow hitting me might have broken a rib," Sirius said, grabbing his chest in mock pain.

Everyone chuckled except Roxi who muttered, "Good."

The group of six talked for a little while before Erica decided to make a random comment.

"Hey, since when are the all of us friends?" asked Erica, puzzled.

"Since James and Lily announced their undying love for one another," Sirius said, shielding himself incase another object would come zooming his way.

Lily and James both glared at him.

"Hey guys, why aren't we all dressed in pajama's? This is like a slumber party, isn't it?" said Sirius.

"Sirius you weirdo we haven't even had dinner yet! And we would never invite you to a slumber party," said Roxi, rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"It's five to seven guys, maybe we should head down to dinner now?" suggested Remus.

Everyone headed to the door except Lily and James, who remained seated.

"I'm sorry, did you too want alone time or something?" Roxi asked, confused.

"Well we won't be attending dinner because we have detention," Lily said.

"YOU WHAT? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MANAGE THAT?" screamed Roxanne. She knew it was very unlike Lily to land a detention.

"Calm down will you? It is a long story, I will tell you later! But right now James and I have to head down to the trophy room," said Lily, sighing.

As James and Lily parted from the group, they heard Sirius yell out.

"Don't make any closet detours you two! Don't do anything I would do!"

The group then went their separate ways.

"You realize your best friend is off his rocker, right?" Lily said.

"Yes, that's why we are such good friends, I can relate to him," James chuckled.

Lily and James headed to the trophy room, chatting a bit and cursing Filch for putting them in the situation in the first place.

They approached Filch and his dirty cat to find out their assignments.

"Now for your punishments. Potter you will be shining those trophies until they are spotless! I want to see my reflection on them!" he said gruffly.

"I wouldn't want to see my reflection if I was him," muttered James to Lily.

She giggled but muffled it with her hands.

"And for you Evans! You are to remove all the spiders and their webs from the trophy case and this room! If I see one of those critters scurrying around I will give you another detention, hear?"

And with that last comment, he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

James looked at Lily worried, for she had gone silent and looked like she was shaking.

"Lily? It's ok we can swap jobs, ok? You don't need to go near them," James said, trying to make her feel better.

Lily looked up at James, and visibly relaxed.

"Thanks James, I don't think I could handle it," she said meekly.

He really can be sweet when he tries- Lily thought.

James started killing spiders while, without using magic, Lily cleaned some of the trophies.

"There's a lot of Quidditch trophies with your name on it here James, how many house cups have you and the team won?" inquired Lily.

"I think about three, but the team won one when I was in first year, so I wasn't on the team," he said.

"Why did you miss last years game?" Lily asked, curiously.

"I was…sick," he said, avoiding her gaze.

Lily was suspicious of his answer, but decided not to pursue the subject.

"Lily, would you ever think of joining the house team?" asked James.

"Gosh no! I am afraid of heights! I practically killed myself during broom lessons in first year!" said Lily, shuddering.

"Well maybe I should take you for a broom ride one day so you can get over your fear. I'll hold onto you tight, no worries," said James smirking.

"I don't see that happening James, don't hold your breathe," said Lily, smiling.

Lily and James continued cleaning the trophy room until about 10:30 p.m., and they where quite happy when Filch begrudgingly relieved them from their duties.

Lily and James left the room, leaving Filch inspecting the room and muttering things under his breath.

Hogwarts at night was a very mysterious, interesting place to roam. The candles were all light, and the moonlight poured in through the windows.

Lily felt a sense of excitement being out and about at Hogwarts so late, she had never done that before. As a prefect she would inspect the corridors, but that was around eight. She only had to inspect on certain days however.

James looked over at Lily, admiring how beautiful she looked in the glow of the torches, and noted the excitement in her eyes.

"Never been out this late, have you?" asked James, smiling.

"Well, no. It's kind of fun. The castle seems like an entirely different place at night," Lily commented.

"It is. You wouldn't believe all the different rooms and corridors Hogwarts has," James said.

"Have you been to all the rooms? You and the Marauders?" asked Lily, curiously.

"Not all of them, but most of them," said James, smiling at her curiosity.

They keep walking, and Lily seemed to be seeing everything in the castle in a new light.

James came up to Lily and took her hand. She looked at him curiously, and without a word, he led her over to a wall with a large tapestry on it.

"James?" Lily asked confusingly.

"We have missed two meals today and I am starving," he stated.

James lifted the tapestry away from the wall, revealing a hole in the wall. It was about the size of a door, and when Lily looked into it, the inside looked like it never ended.

"What's in there? And how did you know?"

"I have many secrets Lily, all of which help me maneuver around the castle," James explained.

"Just follow me, ok? You have to trust me," James said, giving Lily a look of trust.

James then walked into the room, disappearing.

"O my gosh! James? Where are you?" Lily said nervously.

James did not answer however. Lily didn't know if she could trust him. They were both supposed to be in bed!

Lily then heard someone walked down the hall. She panicked, thinking she would be caught out of bed and get in more trouble.

"Here goes nothing," Lily muttered, and entered the room.

Lily took about 10 steps into the room, and then fell. The room seemed to be sloping downwards, and she could feel herself sliding.

"What the hell!" she screamed.

Lily started sliding faster and faster, until she seemed to be zooming down on gigantic slide. She let out a few screams, but finally relaxed.

When is this thing going to end? –She thought.

The slide finally ended, and when her feet touched the ground, she lost her balance. James however, was waiting patiently at the bottom and caught her in his arms before she could fall.

"What took you so long?" James asked, stabilizing her.

"I was contemplating whether or not to trust you! You could told me it was a huge slide you know," Lily said, dusting herself off.

"Well I like to surprise you," James said smiling.

James started walking down the large corridor they had landed in, a came to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. James reached out to the portrait and tickled the pear. The pear giggled and Lily recoiled. The portrait swung open and revealed the Hogwarts kitchen.

"Wow," Lily gasped.

She followed James over to an empty table, and seated herself down with him.

"How long-?" she started.

"Since the first week of first year," said James, grinning.

As Lily looked around, three house elves apparated beside the two students. (Remember house-elves can apparate in the castle!)

"So these are house-elves," Lily said, admiring the small, weird looking creatures, "I remember you mentioning you had one James."

"Yup! Hey there guys, can you fix me and my friend Lily some dinner? We missed it," asked James, politely.

"Of course sir!" squeaked one of the house-elves excitably.

Within 5 minutes the house-elves had presented Lily and James with a full meal consisting of chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and treacle tart for dessert.

Lily and James ate with enthusiasm, for they hadn't eaten all day. When they finished, the house-elves pilled them with sweets to take to the dorm with them.

"O, thank you! The dinner was wonderful," said Lily, smiling down at one of the house-elves.

"We hope to see madam again!" squeaked the same house-elf.

Lily and James exited the kitchen, and started walking back to their dorms.

"How many other secret passages and rooms do you know of James?" Lily said, smirking.

"You can't even imagine," said James, winking, "I would be happy to give you a tour another night Lillykins."

"You know, I might actually take up that offer," said Lily laughing.

James smiled at the thought of him and Lily spending another night together. As it is, he and Lily were spending a lot of time together.

Well, I can't complain- He thought.

Lily and James turned the corner where the Fat Lady portrait was located, but before Lily could make the full turn James pulled her back abruptly.

"Jam-," Lily started.

His hand clamping over her mouth quickly shut her up.

James swiftly removed something from his pocket, a cloak it looked like, and threw it over Lily and himself. He then urged her to crouch down with him. James still had his hand firmly over her mouth.

Lily looked up, and almost let out a scream of surprise.

Three sixth years walked down the corridor carefully. They were Slytherins, and James and Lily did not get along with them. Lucius Malfoy and his two goon friends, Crabbe and Goyle looked to be searching for something.

Lily looked over at James surprised that they couldn't see them. James mouthed the words "invisibility cloak." A look of dawning spread over her beautiful face.

The three Slytherins then came to a complete stop mere feet away from James and Lily.

"Why are we going this way Lucius?" asked Crabbe.

"Because this is the quickest way to the third floor! Prefects are on the second floor so we need to get to the third floor via a secret passage. My father told me about it," said Malfoy, annoyed at his friends.

Lucius Malfoy was a tall boy with white blonde hair and a terrible attitude. He loved to tell muggleborn witches like Lily they were filth, and cause havoc. James hated him, especially when he made fun of Lily. Malfoy was a rather good- looking boy, but the permanent sneer on his face and his cold eyes were quite unattractive.

"We must find it soon! I am sure everyone is growing impatient with us. Let's move along," said Malfoy.

The three Slytherins then exited the corridor where the Gryffindor Common room was located and proceeded to another hallway.

Lily and James hadn't realized how close they were. Lily was practically resting her head on his shoulder. James still had his hand on her mouth, and they had stayed rigid and quiet throughout the conversation.

When they broke apart and James took his hand away, they continued walking to the Common Room.

"James what-?" Lily started.

"Wait until we are in the Common Room," James said, silencing her questions.

They said the password and entered the room. James quickly pulled the invisibility cloak off of them and they gathered in a corner.

The Common Room was empty, for it was about 12:30 in the morning. The fire was dying down, and silent snores could be heard drifting from the dormitories.

"What is Malfoy looking for?" Lily said, giving James a worried glance.

"I am not sure, but I don't have a good feeling about it. My father is almost positive Malfoy's father is in league with Voldermort," said James, not shuddering when he said the Dark Lord's name.

"Malfoy did specifically say that his father told him about the passage. What if he is looking for something for his father, or even Voldermort himself?" said Lily, still worried.

"We still have a lot of unanswered questions. I think we should keep this between you and me Lily, I wouldn't be good if it got around school," said James, wearily.

"Alright, we will keep quiet about this until we learn more," agreed Lily.

"Deal,"

"Deal,"

"Now I feel like a detective!" said Lily.

"A what?" asked James, confusingly.

"Muggle thing, never mind. Listen, I am tried after our little escapade today, so I think I will head up to bed," said Lily.

"Pretty eventful first day, wasn't it? I have a feeling this isn't going to be our first escapade Lily," said James, yawning.

"You are probably right Potter. Night."

"Night Lillykins, if the bed- bugs bite you I will kill them for you, ok?" chuckled James.

"O well aren't you sweet," said Lily sarcastically.

James flashed her a big smile and ran up the stairs to his dorm. He was obviously very tired.

Lily climbed the stairs to her dormitory, and fell on her bed, still fully clothed. She thought about the day's events. She was thinking so much she couldn't fall asleep. James was right, so many unanswered questions.

"Who was at the Ministry hearing?" "What is Malfoy up to?" "How did James get an invisibility cloak?" and "What is in that box?"

Author's Notes 

**All right, I am quite proud of this chapter! Someone challenged me to write 9 pages, and I wrote 10! Long chapter for me, took me last night and a bit of today to finish. Lots of questions still need to be answered. No I haven't forgotten about the box, I am trying to lead up to it. It will take a little while for you to find out what is in it! Please keep reading, I am posting as quickly as I can. Thanks everybody! **

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING: )**

Princess-Tara – Thanks for you comments and please keep reading and reviewing! 

**Magicstar909 – I am glad you agree with me on the whole cussing thing. Thanks for the comments and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**chacha-sista – Thanks for the lovely comments and please keep reading and reviewing!**

Killerstorm- Thanks, please keep reading and reviewing! 

**MissBlueAngel- I will definitely keep writing! Thanks and please continue reading and reviewing.**

**WhiteCamellia- I am not sure about a secret relationship! Maybe in the beginning, but their friends would find out quickly! Also a good reviewer, thanks!**

**Zazzie- Glad the story could cheer you up, and yes you are a good reviewer! Please continue reading and reviewing.**

**Chikichiki- Thanks for the comments, please continue reading and reviewing!**

**youkaigirl64- aww yes, the reviewer who would take a bullet for me. Thanks and please keep reading and reviewing! (should I even bother asking? Lol)**


	14. Chapter 14 Classroom Chaos

Chapter 14- Classroom Chaos 

Lily woke up the next morning in quite a bad mood. The weather outside was dreary, as the clouds were gray and ominous looking. The rain would probably start any minute.

"ERICA GET THIS DEMENTED OWL OFF OF MY HEAD!" screamed Lily, flailing her arms.

Oswald, Erica's owl, was at it again.

"LILY STOP TRYING TO HIT HIM! I'LL GET HIM OFF JUST STOP!" cried Erica, afraid Lily might hurt her precious owl.

Oswald was perched on Lily's head, stomping about again.

STOMP STOMP STOMP

"I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE GUYS!" yelled Roxanne, severely ticked she was being awaken.

The screaming could be heard throughout Gryffindor tower, and many people had begrudgingly been awakened.

Just then James and Sirius came bursting into the girl's dormitory, brandishing baseball bats.

"WHERE IS IT!" yelled Sirius.

James and Sirius came running toward Lily, willing to beat the owl off of her, but Erica wasn't to pleased with the idea of beating her owl.

"Put those bloody bats DOWN!" screamed Erica, tackling Sirius.

Roxanne frowned when Erica did this.

James then jumped on Lily's bed and tried to hit the owl. Oswald then decided he would leave to ensure he wouldn't be harmed.

James then collapsed on Lily's bed beside her and buried his face in one of her plushy pillows. Lily did the same, for battling with the demon owl had exhausted her.

Erica and Sirius finally stopped rolling around on the ground fighting over the bat when they noticed the owl had left.

Roxanne looked at the people in her dorm like they were all insane.

Sirius came off of the floor and collapsed in Roxanne's lap.

"Hold me," he murmured.

Roxanne decided she would much rather smother him with his pillow.

"HEY! I come up here to save you girls and you and Erica try and kill me! You people are impossible!" said Sirius, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"We could have been half dressed when you came bursting in here!" said Roxanne.

"That's a chance I was willing to take love," smiled Sirius.

James laughed in Lily's pillow.

"Well don't you two look cozy!" said Erica, cocking an eyebrow at James and Lily.

Lily and James threw a pillow at her, and Erica toppled off of the chest she was sitting on.

"Well I never…" Erica murmured.

Erica took the two pillows that James and Lily threw at her and laid her head on them.

Sirius was pushed yet again off Roxanne's bed, so he came and joined Lily and James on their bed.

"You realize you are on top of us, right?" said Lily, yawning.

"Shut up Lily I am trying to sleep," said Sirius, yawning.

James laughed in his pillow again.

Seeing as it was only 3 o'clock in the morning, all the occupants of the dormitory fell fast asleep. Erica sleeping on the floor, Roxanne alone in her comfy bed, and Lily, James, and Sirius on Lily's bed. Usually Lily would protest these sleeping arrangements, but she was too tired to care.

8 o'clock

"Peter, where are James and Sirius?" inquired Remus, checking the bathroom and under their beds.

"I don't know!" squeaked Peter; "all I know is my baseball bats are missing!"

Peter searched the dorm throughoutly, looking for his prize bats. Back home, he played baseball with his muggle friends.

"Maybe they are at breakfast, lets go down, shall we?" said Remus.

Remus and Peter went down to breakfast, not knowing that their friends were sleeping peacefully in the girl's dormitory.

9:15, 15 minutes until Potions class

Erica yawned and got up from her uncomfortable position on the floor. She walked over to the mirror and inspected her pretty looks.

"Man I need a shower," she said to herself.

She went to pick up a brush, and then noticed her magical clock. It flashed 9:20.

"Well that's plenty of time. We still have ten minutes to get to class," she said, yawning.

Then it dawned on her.

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL CLASS!" she screamed loudly.

Roxanne rolled off her bed in fright, while Lily, James, and Sirius all shot up to sitting positions in the bed. Sirius and James ended up bonking their heads.

Lily pushed the two boys off of her bed, noticing they were only wearing boxer shorts.

What was I thinking? – She thought.

James and Sirius ran down the stairs, or should I say slide, as they forgot to put the spell on the stairs.

Lily, Erica, and Roxanne all threw on their clothing in record time, and were about to start on their hair when the boys came bounding up the stairs.

"No time," panted James, grabbing Lily's hand.

Sirius grabbed Erica and Roxanne's hands. All the girls threw down their make- up and hair products and ran out of Gryffindor tower, hand in hand with the Marauders.

The group ran down the stairs toward the dudgeons, Roxanne cursing their lateness the whole way.

"Professor Malastar will be furious!" cried Erica.

When they reached the correct dudgeon, they threw open the door, and were surprised at what they saw. Professor Malastar, Head of Slytherin, was not teaching the class, but someone different.

A new teacher named Professor Slughorn was directing the class, and was quite startled to see the five students in his dudgeon doorway.

James and Sirius had exceptionally messy hair, and James' glasses had gone astray. Lily, Roxanne, and Erica were not wearing make up, but still looked fine, and all had messy ponytails on the sides of their heads. It looked like they had awoken 10 minutes ago, which they had.

"Sorry we are late Professor," James spoke.

"Fifteen minutes late will not be tolerated people! It is your first day of this class however, so I shan't be so harsh!" said Slughorn, "Take your seats please."

Roxanne and Erica sat themselves down in two empty seats, and James and Sirius in two others. Remus and Peter were already sitting together so Lily was left alone. She had to sit at the front with a grumpy looking Slytherin. All four people shot her sympathetic looks, and James was tempted to go switch seats with her. Before he could however, Professor Slughorn continued his lesson.

He was droning on about some potion that could make you grow more limbs, and quite frankly everyone was bored out of their minds.

"More arms to hold you with,"

Lily remembered when James had said that to her on the doorstep of her house. She chuckled at the thought.

"What are you laughing at Mudblood? That fact that you are filth?" said the Slytherin beside her. His name was Nott.

Lily chose to ignore him, and turned away from his. She did not notice the note flying toward Nott. He caught it in his hands and opened it to read it.

_Another comment like that Nott and I swear to you it will be your last._

_J.P_

Nott looked around and saw James Potter and Sirius Black giving piercing glares his way. He decided not to make anymore comments.

When the lesson was finished, the class emptied out of the dank dudgeon and headed out to lunch. It had been a LONG double period.

Lily, Roxanne, Erica and the Marauders headed to the Great Hall for lunch, talking about how useless it was to learn about that potion. James looked over at Lily and smiled. It seemed Lily wasn't the only one to remember the comment made on her doorstep.

Everyone seated themselves comfortably at the Gryffindor table, and filled their plates with delicious food.

"Now you can explain to me exactly why you were all late," said Remus, confusingly.

"Worried about Erica, were you?" said Sirius, smiling.

Erica and Remus went beat red.

"I was worried about you all _Sirius,_" said Remus, emphasizing his name to show him his displeasure with the comment.

Sirius smiled and decided to keep quiet.

Lily looked over to James for answers, and he just smiled and shook his head, telling her he would reveal nothing.

"Well anyway, Roxanne and Erica were sleeping, and James, Lily and I were having a threesome," Sirius chuckled.

Lily and James both spat out their pumpkin juice.

"NOT TRUE!" Lily yelped.

All the friends chuckled.

"You will never stop will you Sirius?" said Roxanne.

"No, no I won't," said Sirius, flashing Roxanne a heart-stopping smile.

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

Lunch was about to end, and the students were expecting to here the bell any moment.

"Well looks like I will be heading out to Care of Magical Creature along for the first time!" said Lily, frowning.

Roxanne and Erica had both dropped Care of Magical Creatures in their sixth year.

"Don't be so sure Lily, Remus and I are both taking it too," said James.

"You are? But James you never mentioned you were taking it!" said Lily, surprised.

"Well I thought it would be a useful course to take after our little ministry escapade," chuckled James.

Lily, James, and Remus all headed out to the cabin by the woods where they would meet up with the rest of the class. (Hagrid wasn't Keeper of Keys at that point)

The sky still looked ominous, and the heavens looked to be dropping buckets of rain on them any minute.

As they approached the cabin, they became more and more stunned. Seemed Professor Malastar had not been sacked, he had just been given another position.

"Hurry up Gryffindors, or I will take points away from your house," sneered the new Professor of Care of Magical Creatures.

It looked like Lily, James, and Remus were the only non- Slytherins in the whole group. All the faithful Slytherins had followed their Head of House to his new subject.

"Great," James murmured.

"Thank god you guys took this subject too," whispered Lily.

Malastar was ready to begin class and rounded up the students.

"As you can see, I am the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and I will teach you about much more dangerous creatures then your normal teachers would have. If some of you can't handle it," said Malastar, looking at the Gryffindors, "then I suggest you leave now."

"He wishes," whispered Remus.

"I have a very interesting creature here today," said Malastar.

He had a cage hidden behind a woodpile, and placed it on a table before him. He then took the blanket shielding the creature away. He placed the creature on a pedestal out of his cage.

A few people recoiled from its dreaded appearance. It appeared to be a greenish- blackish phoenix, but it was not beautiful like Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" inquired the teacher.

Lily's hand flew up into the hair. Malastar grudgingly picked her, as no one else knew.

"That is an Augurey, also known as an Irish Phoenix. Legends foretells that anyone who hears its cry will die," said Lily.

Before she could finish her sentence, the teacher interrupted her.

"That is correct, so beware" he said, an evil smile apparent on his face.

Malastar started to talk about the bird, when a shrill cry could be heard coming from the Augurey.

The whole class, except Remus and Lily, recoiled.

There were hushed whispers, and everyone started to get nervous. Malastar just smiled.

"Who is going to die? I hope it's the Mudblood, she is dispensable…" started an ugly Slytherin.

He did not finish his sentence however, for James had launched himself at him. James had punched him in the face, and now stood above the Slytherin cowering on the ground. His nose was bloody, and he put up his hands to try and get James to stop.

"Well, seeing as you are already injured, I suppose you are the dispensable one," said James, glaring daggers at the Slytherin.

Before Malastar could give James a hefty detention however, the classes attention focused on the bird yet again. It's cries became louder and more pronounced. It started to lightly rain, and the Augurey took off into the sky.

It then began to pour buckets of rain onto the classes heads.

"Everyone into the cabin!" Malastar said.

The Slytherins and teacher got safely into the cabin, and when Lily, James, and Remus were about to enter, the door was slammed shut on their faces.

"Let us in!" yelled Remus, banging on the door.

The Slytherins all had their faces pressed against the windows, laughing and pointing at the wet Gryffindors.

Lily, James, and Remus decided it would be useless to continue trying to get into the cabin, so there took shelter under the tress in the Forbidden Forest. They did not go far in, but remained on the outskirts.

They huddled under a large tree; cloaks pulled tightly over their shivering bodies.

"James you shouldn't have attacked him," Lily said meekly.

"Well Lily, frankly I am tired of all the muggleborn comments those idiot Slytherins use against you. You are smarter then any of those lugheads, and why they think for one minutes they are better then you I will never know," vented James.

Lily was quite touched at how highly James thought of her.

"If James hadn't of beat in his face I would have Lily," said Remus, smiling.

"Still, I don't want you guys in trouble because of me! It is sweet and all, but it's not worth it," Lily said.

From the frown on James' face, he thought differently.

The three friends were quiet for about 5 minutes until James brought up the Augurey.

"So who do you think is going to die?" asked James.

Lily and Remus chuckled.

"It is just a legend James. In truth, it actually sings when rain is approaching. The Augurey in fact flies only during rain and remains in its nest at other times," said Lily.

"Malastar was just trying to frighten us all," added Remus.

The rain started to die down, and surprisingly, the Augurey came back from its flight and landed beside the three Gryffindors.

It walked on its sharp talons over to the three, giving them curious looks. Lily decided to try her luck and pat it.

"Hey there you beautiful bird," Lily said, stroking it.

It wasn't that pretty, but she didn't think it would be a good idea to insult it.

The bird closed its eyes and enjoyed Lily stroking it.

"Hey, it likes you Lily!" said James.

What wouldn't like Lily? – James thought, smiling.

"I think the bell is going to ring soon, maybe we should bring the bird back and head inside?" suggested Remus.

Lily had the bird perched on her shoulder, and deposited him on his pedestal.

"At least it stopped raining," Lily commented.

The three Gryffindors walked up the sloping hills to the castle, and entered through the large oak doors. The bell had already ringed, signaling the start of yet another class. The three wet Gryffindors entered the transfiguration classroom.

"Why is it every time I see you, you are soaked to the bone?" asked Roxanne, puzzled.

Roxanne and Lily were seated together, with Sirius and James behind them, and Erica and Remus in front of them.

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom swiftly, placing a warming charm on James, Lily, and Remus on the way.

"I can't have you say that shivering is distracting you from my class Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "I need to smother as many pointless excuses as I can."

Sirius laughed at the comment and yelled, "You go Minnie!"

Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing glare, and he gave her a toothy smile.

Professor McGonagall started off the lesson with the class transfiguring a catfish into a kitten, something she thought, was quite simple. However the class was having a fair bit of trouble.

James, Sirius, and Remus had done it within the minute. They were quite skilled at transfiguration. (Three guesses why!)

"I hate transfiguration," Lily pouted.

"Aww, does Lillykins need some help?" said James, smiling.

"Like you could do any better!" retorted Lily.

She then saw Sirius' and James' kittens purring as they stroked them.

"Alright, I take it back then," said Lily, staring at the kittens impressed.

James pulled up his chair beside Lily's in order to help her. Sirius pulled his up to Roxanne's, to her chagrin.

"It's all in the wrist movement and pronunciation. Here," said James, reached behind Lily and taking Lily's right hand in his.

He is awfully close- thought Lily, nervously.

"Now you say the spell, and I will help you with the wrist movement," said James, also realizing how close he was to Lily.

Lily said the spell out loud, and with James help, conjured up a baby kitten.

"Wow," said Lily.

She reached over and stroked the kitten's warm tummy. It purred.

"Thanks James," Lily said, inclining her head towards his.

She had forgotten how close his face was to her and her lips brushed over his nose.

"Um…I…I…no problem!" James stuttered, and returned to his seat.

I just kissed James Potter's nose- Lily thought, extremely embarrassed.

When Sirius returned to his seat he noticed James grinning from ear to ear.

"What happening mate? James? HELLO?" Sirius said, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Mr. Black keep it down will you!" disciplined McGonagall.

Sirius smiled at her cheekily and continued.

"James!" said Sirius, starting to poke him.

"Bugger off! I'm not telling you anything!" said James, still smiling like a fool.

Sirius pouted for a minute then continued to play with his kitten.

"What do you think is up with James?" inquired Roxanne, asking Lily.

"Don't ask me," said Lily, knowing the answer.

Meanwhile Remus and Erica seemed to be getting alone quite well. Erica giggled at everything Remus said, and he looked quite comfortable being around her.

As the bell rang, indicating that the last class of the day had commenced, the class filled out of the classroom.

Well my classes today have certainly been interesting- thought Lily, a small smile playing on her face.

**Author's Notes**

**Ok, that was another long chapter! Eleven pages of writing! So is it going all right? Couple more clues and then you will find out what is in the box! So please review everybody, and continue reading! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! And every body who is wondering about Lily and James getting together, it will be awhile! I need to ease them into the relationship, nothing rushed! **

Jen Summers- I had to put in the invisibility cloak! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**just another harry potter fan** – **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**mtm123- Thanks for the comments please keep reading and reviewing.**

InvisibleA- Thanks I am happy about it for my first fanfic too! Please keep reading and reviewing! JillZee- Thanks! Please keep reading and reviewing! 

**strawberryshortcake23- Thanks for the comments! I am trying to hurry with the box, but I don't want to give too much away to quickly, you know? So did you think my summary was strange? Was it really? Lol Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Aubyn Lin – Yah I didn't want to rush the relationship because then there goes the story! Thanks so much for the lovely comments:0)**

LemonDropAnyone- Thanks for the comments! Please keep reading and reviewing! Princess-Tara – Thanks and please keep reading and reviewing! Fly me to the Moon Reviewers Hall of Fame

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**

**chikichiki**

WhiteCamellia Zazzie 

**youkaigirl64**

**imissdumbledore**

JeNnIfEr88 

**That's to you guys for always reviewing! By the way the names are in random order, everybody is great!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Mirror and a Book

Chapter 15- The Mirror and a Book 

It had been a long day, and all three girls were asleep in their warm, four-poster beds in their dormitories. Lily, Roxi, and Erica had all eaten dinner, finished up some homework, and gone straight to bed.

The Common Room was dark, the only light coming from the fireplace. It was a clear night outside, and moonlight poured through the windows.

The only person awake at this late hour, about 1 o'clock in the morning, was James Potter.

James was sitting on a couch, his handsome features illuminated by the fire. He had a troubled look upon his face, showing that he was in deep thought. He was staring into the fire like it would give him answers.

James had been thinking about possible ways to find out what Lucius Malfoy was up too. Someone descending the stairs from the girl's dormitory, however, interrupted these thoughts.

"Lily?" called out James, confused.

Lily did not respond, and continued walking. James got up off the couch, and walked over to her. She did not look at him, or even seem to notice he was there.

"Lily?" said James again, waving his hands in front of her face.

She continued walking toward the exit of Gryffindor tower.

"She must be sleep- walking," James whispered, "and you aren't suppose to wake up sleepwalkers, are you?"

James tried to steer her back to her dormitory, but as soon as he touched her she swatted his hand away. It seemed wherever Lily was going she was determined.

James decided he wasn't going to let Lily walk the halls of Hogwarts by herself, so he followed her.

Lily walked out of Gryffindor tower, and headed toward the moving staircases. She walked quite slowly, but gracefully.

She boarded one of the stair -cases, James right behind her, and got off at a floor near the bottom.

The floor she started to walk on was very eerie. No classrooms were located on this floor, and the torches had not been lit.

"O, great choice Lily," James mumbled, frowning.

James did not like this floor much. Cobb webs could be found everywhere, and the dust was thick on the candlesticks.

James continued following Lily down the hallway, and it seemed to be getting darker and darker. James thought it would be best to stop her soon, because the lighting was so dim. He would lose her soon.

James was about to stop her, when she stopped instead.

Lily abruptly stopped in front of a rickety table with a dusty mirror sitting on it. The mirror was quite big. On the table sat a small statue of some old wizard, and a candlestick.

Lily looked into the mirror, and smiled.

"It's here," said Lily, smoothly.

James recoiled when she spoke. He wasn't expecting her too.

"What's here Lily?" James asked nervously.

Lily turned to James and looked him straight in the eye.

"I found it, its here," she said again, clearly still sleeping.

"Lily, I am taking you back to bed," said James uneasily.

James grabbed Lily's hand gently, and she did not smack him away. She turned her head back to the table and smiled again.

James led Lily back to the staircases, and then back to Gryffindor tower. They entered the Common Room via the portrait, and then James immobilized the girl's staircase so he could bring Lily up to bed.

When James entered Lily's room, someone spoke to him.

"James? Is that you?" said Roxanne, whispering. Erica was still sleeping.

"Yes. Lily was sleepwalking in the Common Room, so I brought her back up," said James, deciding to leave out some details.

"Thanks James," said Roxanne.

Roxanne walked over to him and grabbed Lily's arm to help her into bed. Before Lily was taken away from him, he heard her whisper once more.

"I found it, I did,"

Lily woke up the next morning completely refreshed. She realized it was fairly early, about 6 o'clock. She wouldn't be heading down to breakfast until about seven. She got dressed and ready for classes quietly, for Roxanne and Erica were still snoozing. When she was done getting ready, she decided to head down to the Library. It was peaceful there, and she could enjoy some light reading.

Lily descended the girl's staircase, and found a very unlikely person in the Common Room. Sirius Black was casually lounging on one of the room's many couches.

"I would have never expected to find you here Sirius. Do you know what time it is?" said Lily.

Sirius jumped up from the couch, caught off guard, and smiled when he saw her.

"Thank god someone is awake I was bored out of my mind!" said Sirius, walking over to Lily.

"Well I am afraid I won't be much more fun because I am going to the library," said Lily.

"Ok I'll come!" said Sirius, excitably.

"You want to come to the library? Do you even read?" asked Lily, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well is Roxanne awake?" asked Sirius.

"No,"

"Exactly! So I'll go with you!" said Sirius.

Lily and Sirius walked down the barren hallways to the library. They were a very unlikely pair, and it was even unlikelier to find Sirius Black with a book in his hand.

They entered the empty library and found a seat at a table. Madam Pince, the librarian, was busying herself with cleaning some shelves, so she paid no mind to the two students.

"I am going to find a book Sirius," said Lily.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" said Sirius, clueless.

"Find a book too! The Quidditch section is over there," said Lily.

The two sixth years spilt up, and Lily searched for a book that would spark her interest. Nothing really jumped out at her title wise, but one book did physically jump out at her.

From a very high shelf above her that reached the huge ceiling, a book fell on the ground before her. It was extremely dusty, and it looked like someone hadn't read it for a long time. The title of the book was "Earth, Air, Fire and Water: The Most powerful Elements."

"Looks interesting…" whispered Lily.

She picked up the book and walked back to the table she and Sirius shared. Sirius was already engrossed in a Quidditch book, and didn't pay any attention to Lily when she sat back down.

Lily opened the book carefully, admiring the old pages. She flipped back to the cover

The title was written in wonderful scripted text, and on the front cover was a beautiful amulet.

Sirius peered over his Quidditch book and looked at the book Lily took out.

"Hey, I have seen an amulet like that before," said Sirius.

"Really? Where?" inquired Lily.

"O, I forget, but I know I saw one," he said, going back to his book.

Lily and Sirius read for about an hour silently. The ancient looking book fascinated Lily. Lily wanted to explore the book further, and thinking it was so old Madam Pince wouldn't let her check it out, slipped the book in her bag.

"Sirius, its time for breakfast. The others will probably be wondering where we are," said Lily.

"You are right, Roxanne is probably worrying herself silly," said Sirius, laughing.

Lily chuckled. She and Sirius checked out his book, and headed down to breakfast.

"To think, I have inspired you to read," said Lily, smiling.

"Yes Lily, you are quite the inspiration," chuckled Sirius, "next time you go to the library, invite me, won't you?"

"You really want me too?" said Lily, smiling.

"I have always yearned for a library buddy," said Sirius, flashing a grin.

Lily and Sirius entered the Great Hall, which was filled to the brim with hungry students.

When they entered laughing and talking, both Roxanne and James looked suspicious.

"Where were you two?" asked Erica, grinning like a mad person.

"Library," Lily said, seating herself beside Roxanne.

Apparently Erica was thinking more along the lines of "broom closet."

"Check out the book I got James," said Sirius, passing James the book.

"Cool, got any new maneuvers we could try out?" asked James, visibly relaxed to have proof they went to the library. Roxanne also seemed to relax.

"Excited about the Quidditch game next week boys?" inquired Erica.

"You are having one already? It's the second week of school!" said Lily.

"Yes, we are. GRYFFINDOR IS GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF RAVENCLAW!" yelled James, gaining dirty looks from the Ravenclaw boys and flirty looks from the girls.

Breakfast was finished rather quickly, and before the group could leave the Great Hall McGonagall approached them.

"Dewey, Jones, Evans, Potter, Black, and Lupin! I have a task for you all today," she said.

They all gave each other uneasy looks.

"Madam Hooch is sick today, so we have a supply for broom lessons. She needs help, so you are all to help her instruct the students and monitor them," said McGonagall, "I know how much you are going to miss being in my class this morning,"

All the students looked positively gleeful!

"I would do any task for you Minnie!" announced Sirius.

"Call me that again and you will be attending my class Mr. Black,"

Peter looked sad because he didn't get to go, but McGonagall thought it better that he not miss class.

The six students headed out into the morning sun, happy they wouldn't be stuck inside.

They headed toward the cluster of first years on the lawn. An old witch was supplying the class, and she obviously wasn't the right person to direct broom lessons.

"Ok kids, go fly!" she said.

"No, no wait!" cried James before they could hurt themselves.

"We will take over from here, shall we miss?" advised Sirius.

"Everybody walk up to your brooms first," Remus said.

The class followed his instruction.

"Everybody say the word "up" firmly to get your broom in your hand," said James.

It took the whole class about five minutes to get their brooms in their hands.

"Great. Now mount your brooms carefully, and push off the ground. Hover above the ground, and don't go any higher," Erica added.

As the class did this, the six students watched them carefully.

One little boy was having problems, and before Erica could reach him, he had zoomed off into the air. He was heading back to the ground at top speeds. He pulled up just before he hit the ground, but was heading right for Lily…

"Now you mount your broom," Lily said, instructing a little girl.

"LILY WATCH OUT!" screamed Erica.

Lily turned around and saw the broom zooming towards her, with the little boy on it.

She wasn't quick enough, but luckily someone was. Lily felt herself tackled to the ground just as the broom flew over her head.

"That's the seventh time I have saved your neck," James mumbled, his face in the grass.

Sirius ran after the boy on the broom, and caught the back of it. He threw his leg over it, and slowed the broom down.

Roxanne ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yah I am just fine Roxi, but a kiss may help," Sirius said, grinning.

"I was asking the little boy idiot," said Roxanne scornfully.

The little boy looked petrified, and Roxi escorted him to the hospital wing, Sirius not far behind.

"Thanks yet again James," Lily said, dusting herself off, "maybe I will make you my personal body guard," she smiled.

"Now when you say "body guard", what am I entitled to do?" James said, grinning like a mad man.

"I take it back then," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Erica and Remus helped put away the brooms and the useless supply teacher led the first years back towards the castle.

"Clean up and head back to the castle," the supply teacher said to Erica and Remus.

"Your welcome," Remus mumbled.

The four friends headed back up to the castle, wondering what would be for lunch.

Before they reached the Great Hall, Lily asked James a question.

"You said it was the seventh time you saved me James, what was the sixth?" she asked, puzzled.

James did not want to tell her in front of Remus and Erica, so he made a diversion.

"I have to get a book from my dorm, want to come Lily?" asked James, giving her a look indicating she should follow.

"Should we save you guys seats?" inquired Erica.

"Sounds good, we will be right back!" yelled James.

James and Lily started climbing the stairs to Gryffindor tower, but instead of continuing up toward the tower, James led her down a dark and eerie hallway.

"James? Why are we going down here? It's kind of creepy," Lily said, uneasily.

"This is where you led me last night," said James.

"What? Led you? I didn't go here with you. I don't think I have ever been here before!" Lily said, confused.

"You were sleepwalking last night and I followed you here," James said firmly.

"I did? I don't think I have ever slept walked before. That's strange," she murmured.

"You led me to this spot," said James, stopping in front of the table holding the mirror, "You were whispering something like "I found it, its here," over and over again."

"Alright if I was you I would have been throughoutly creeped out," said Lily, shuddering.

"Believe me, I was. When I tried to turn you around you wouldn't! You were so intent on coming here," said James.

"That is so weird!" said Lily, examining the mirror.

"Eventually you let me bring you back," said James.

"Thanks James, you really do watch out for me, don't you?" Lily chuckled.

"Should we head back to lunch?" asked James.

"Ok,"

Lily got the strangest feeling when she was by that mirror. She felt like it was almost calling out to her. Little did she know, James felt the same way.

Author's Notes 

**How was that chapter people? I have lots of secrets, don't I? I am so evil! I hope everybody liked it! I will be posting again soon. Please keep reading and reviewing everybody! It really makes my day! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**mtm123- All right, I make Erica giggle at everything because in the beginning of the story she is still kind of kiddy and not quite comfortable around the Marauders. It still hasn't sunk in that she is friends with them. She has always practically worshipped them, and that's why she giggles. You will see she gets much more confident around them, and doesn't giggle so much. Sorry if it annoys you, but it works for me. Thanks for the comments and please keep reading and reviewing.**

**gryffindor55goddess- Thanks for the lovely comments and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**WhiteCamellia- I always update soon! No need to ask! Lol Please keep reading and reviewing!**

SerenityRose016- You didn't sound rude at all! Please keep reading and reviewing. 

**LemonDropAnyone- Thanks for the comments please keep reviewing and reading!**

Imissdumbledore- Yah I am trying to make them longer. Please keep R&Ring! 

**youkaigirl64- Thanks. You know, the Augurey is a creature J.K Rolwing made up! Its in her book of magical creatures! Thanks for the comments and please keep reading and reviewing!**

Chikichiki- thanks for the comments keep reviewing please! JeNnIfEr88- kissing someone on the nose would be embarrassing wouldn't it? Lol Please keep reading and reviewing. Princess-Tara- Thanks for the comments! I want there to be a substantial relationshop between Lily and James before I rush them into a relationship. Please keep reading and reviewing! Juniesfishies- Thanks for the cookie please keep reading and reviewing! 


	16. Chapter 16 Fun turned Disaster

Chapter 16- Fun turned Disaster 

The long awaited weekend had finally approached, and the morning sun was shining brilliantly through the Gryffindor tower windows. The lake was glistening and sparkling outside, and the grass was green and dewy. It looked like an appetizing day!

The girls had awaken at about 10 o'clock, getting the needed rest they deserved. Erica had opened a window, and the gentle autumn breeze drifted inside the dorm.

The girls had pushed their beds together, creating one large bed. They were all seated comfortably on it, chatting about boys and reading gossip in Witch Weekly.

"Do you guys want to go outside later?" suggested Roxanne.

"That's a good idea, look how gorgeous it is outside!" Erica said, looking out toward the Quidditch field.

"Erica, are you talking about the weather or the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" asked Lily, smiling at Erica's enthusiasm.

"Well can't there be a healthy combination?" she said laughing.

The girls got changed out of their cute pajamas and decided to take advantage of the beautiful day, or in Erica's case, beautiful guys.

They walked out onto the grounds, and found a shady spot underneath a big willow tree. It was quite hot out, so they took off their shoes and dipped their feet into the cool lake water.

The girls talked of nothing important, and were soon joined by two Marauders.

"Hey girls," said Remus Lupin.

Remus and Peter approached the girls, and joined them under the tree.

"Hi Remus, not watching the Quidditch practice?" inquired Roxanne.

"It can get kind of repetitive after awhile," Remus chuckled.

"Hi Peter, how are you?" Lily asked Peter, deciding to try and get him to participate in the conversation.

"I am just fine, and you?" he said smoothly.

Wow, he didn't even stutter! - Thought all three girls.

The five friends talked for awhile, Lily, Roxanne, and Peter all noticing that Remus and Erica were getting along awfully well.

James and Sirius joined the bunch after practice, both slightly out of breath.

"You guys are having a party and we weren't even invited!" Sirius cried dramatically.

"Hell no you weren't!" Roxanne said, smirking.

James took a seat next to Lily, and she noticed how good he looked in his Quidditch uniform. Her eyes scanned him for only a moment, but it seemed he noticed.

"Checking me out Lily?" James whispered in her ear.

She smiled and leaned in to his ear.

"Can you keep a secret?" she said to James, whispered back softly.

James felt his ear tingle where Lily had practically pressed her mouth.

"Mmhmmm," he said, making the noise without opening his mouth. He gazed right into her eyes, trying to decipher what she was going to say.

"I can't resist a man in uniform," she said, whispering into his ear while smiling a devilish grin.

James smiled from ear to ear when she said this.

"Well then I better remove Sirius so you only have one man to focus on," James whispered back.

Lily turned her head toward Sirius and smiled again.

"Well I don't know James, he does look pretty good…" Lily whispered, inclining her head toward Sirius.

James lightly turned her face towards him again, and looked her straight in the eyes.

Lily had never noticed before, but James' eyes were the color of melted chocolate. She could even see flecks of purple in them.

Those are the most beautiful eyes…- Lily thought.

James removed his hands from her face, leaving Lily with the tingling feeling where his fingers had touched her.

"Shall I kill Sirius now, or later?" James said grinning.

"Oi! What's this about killing me?" said Sirius, eavesdropping.

With this comment everyone turned to James and Lily for the first time. Luckily for them, no one had noticed them before.

"I was telling Lily that you hit a bludger at me during practice and I will kill you for it," said James, smiling.

"It was an accident! Really!" Sirius protested.

Everyone returned to his or her own conversations, and Lily and James finally joined in, both smiling to themselves.

"It's getting so hot out here!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Your right, I might have to go in soon! I'm melting!" agreed Lily.

"No Lily! You have to stay out with us!" Erica said pleadingly.

"But I can't! I'm so hot!"

"Well we can fix that," said James, flashing an evil smile to Sirius.

James and Sirius stood up and came beside Lily.

"Wait, what are you guys doing? Guys? GUYS!" screamed Lily.

James grabbed her arms and Sirius her legs and dropped her into the lake with a splash.

She surfaced with a distressed look on her face.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" she screamed shrilly, flailing her arms about in the water dramatically.

"O my god!" said Sirius, and dove in after her.

James just smiled and sat by the shore. Roxanne and Erica also looked comical. Remus looked distressed like Sirius and looked about to jump in himself.

Sirius swam over to Lily, and as he came to reach out for her, she dunked his head under the water.

He came up for air when Lily released his head.

"Hey!" he said, sputtering water.

Lilt laughed at him and tried to dunk his head again, but he took a hold of her arms.

"Sirius you weirdo! Obviously I can swim because James and I swam the lake at the beginning of the year!" Lily laughed, trying to splash him.

"So that's why James didn't jump in after you!" Sirius said, splashing Lily back.

"James help me! Sirius is tormenting me!" called out Lily dramatically.

Lily and Sirius were both treading water, Sirius still grasping Lily's arms.

"Release her you fiend!" yelled out James, trying to sound heroic.

"Never! This fair lady is mine! I will take her as my wife!" yelled out Sirius, grabbing Lily around the waste.

"No! Help me!" called out Lily, pretending to faint.

"If you do not release her, I shall send this fair Lady to her death!" James yelled, helping Roxanne off the ground, and wrapping his arm around her neck, pointing his wand threateningly.

Roxanne decided to play along as well. Erica, Remus, and Peter all watched by the tree amused.

"Sirius! Don't let him harm me! I am too gorgeous to die!" she yelled out, laughing hysterically.

"I agreed my fair lady! I shall trade my future wife for you!" Sirius yelled out dramatically, releasing Lily.

James let go of Roxanne, threw his wand to Peter, and pushed Roxanne in.

"HEY! You weren't allowed to wet me!" Roxanne said.

"I didn't include your dryness in the agreement!" James said triumphantly.

James pulled off his uniform, left in only a pair of track pants, and dove in. Roxanne and James swam over to Lily and Sirius laughing.

"My Lillykins! Has he harmed you, the scoundrel?" James said.

"He has! You must kill him!" she yelled.

"My own ex- wife condemning me to death! I must choose wisely next time!" Sirius said, putting his hand to his heart.

James and Sirius swam closer to shore so they could stand, and started wrestling like two young school -boys.

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" James shouted.

Just then Remus threw off his shirt and joined in the Marauder foolishness.

"Well then I suppose I am obliged to go in!" Erica announced, and entered the cool water. She swam over to Lily and Roxanne.

The boys eventually stopped, and swam back over to the girls, Remus announcing he had won.

Peter had decided he wasn't willing to get wet, and headed inside the castle.

They swam around for a while, treading water and talking, when something abrupt happened.

Erica had excitably been telling the group a story when she was pulled under water.

"ERICA!" screamed Roxanne.

"GET ME MY WAND!" Remus yelled to Sirius, who was closest to the shore.

Sirius frantically made his way to the shore, and when he saw Remus' wand, chucked it at him.

Remus quickly performed a bubble head charm on himself and dove under water after Erica.

"O my god! O my god!" Lily said, panicking.

"Don't worry Remus will find her!" said James, panicking as well.

"Get out of the water now!" Sirius said, ushering them out of the lake.

Lily and James neared the shore quickly, but not quickly enough.

James was walking to the shore, when a slimy, webbed hand grabbed his ankle. He dropped into the shallow water, groping in it for something to hang on too, like weeds.

"Lily!" he called out pleadingly as he was pulled in.

Lily looked behind her and saw James sinking deeper and deeper into the water, his head almost submerged.

"James!" she screamed. She ran out deeper and grabbed his hands, trying to pull him away from the creature's grasp.

She let go of one of his hands, and with her wand, performed the bubble head charm on him. James realized once she had done this that he would be fine, but she wouldn't if she was pulled under with him.

"Hold on James!" she said, her eyes pleading.

"Lily, let go of me! You'll drown!" said James, before he was fully submerged.

Lily didn't let go and soon was fully submerged as well. She felt his hands slipping as he struggled to get her to let go. Before she went any deeper, she felt a hand come around her waste and urge her back to the surface. She let go of James' hand, and broke the surface of the water. Lily gasped for air.

Sirius had gone after Lily, and brought her back.

"Sirius, why?" Lily started, sobbing.

"You didn't have the charm on Lily! You would have drowned!" Sirius said, now wearing the panicked expression.

Sirius helped her back to the shore, where Roxanne was balling her eyes out.

"What are we going to do?" she choked. No one had resurfaced.

"Lets get the teacher's help!" Lily said, trying to keep back her sobs.

"Girls you need to calm down! They aren't dead!" Sirius said, trying to encourage them to stop crying, "and we can't tell the teachers, because you and Remus used the bubble head charm! That hasn't been legalized yet!" Sirius said, directing his comment to Lily.

"You two could be expelled on the spot!"

Lily had realized that the charm she used was illegal, but James' life was at stake. It was a dangerous charm if performed incorrectly. If the bubble had holes, the person could drown. Lily was confident that her charm was perfect though. She wasn't top of Charms for nothing.

"We need to get down to the Mermaid Palace," spoke Sirius, trying to think logically.

"What? There are mermaids down there! And they have a palace!" cried Roxanne, surprised.

"There sure are," Sirius said.

"You think the mermaids have Erica, Remus and James?" Lily asked.

"No, but we need to get down there don't we? The best place to start our search from would be from there," Sirius said, doing some deep thinking.

"How deep is the palace?" Roxanne asked, becoming overwhelmed.

"Bottom of the lake, it would take us at least an hour to swim if we had fins, but we don't, so much longer," said Sirius, his brow furrowed.

"O god!" cried Lily.

"Alright you two! I need you to stay calm! We are going to ask the mermaids for answers, they can tell us where we can find them," said Sirius confidently.

"Well, can some one lend me some flippers?" said Roxanne sarcastically.

"Follow me ladies, we will be in the palace walls within ten minutes,"

Roxanne looked skeptical.

Sirius led a wet Roxanne and Lily to the opposite side of the lake that was covered with bull rushes and high reeds. The sun was high in the sky, and Lily guessed it was about 2 o'clock.

Lily was worried sick about Erica, James and Remus, but knew she had to stay calm. They had to find them, they just had to!

The reeds were getting so high that Lily and Roxanne couldn't see the castle any longer. It was getting muddier, therefore harder to walk.

Sirius stopped in front of a large, gray boulder that sat in the muddy ground.

"Why are we stopping?" Roxanne said with labored breathing.

"This is our ticket to the palace," Sirius said, patting the boulder.

"A rock? O lord I am going to tell a teacher now," said Roxanne, starting to walk away.

Lily caught her by the arm and stopped her.

"He knows what he is doing, he's a Marauder," Lily said, smiling. James had said that so many times to her, she couldn't help but trust his best friend. Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to his fellow Marauders.

Sirius smiled at Lily, and turned to the rock. He taped his wand on the rock and said "Sirens,"

The rock immediately started rolling away from Sirius, revealing a large, dark hole in the ground. Lily couldn't help but not be surprised. The Marauders knew a lot of things, and secret passages seemed to be their specialty.

Roxanne looked flabbergasted.

"How…how did you know that?" Roxanne said, staring at Sirius.

"Just another Marauder trick love," smiled Sirius, "shall we?"

"We are going down there?" Lily gulped.

"Yup. You fall for about a minute, then you land on a slide, and I reckon you slide for about 4 minutes," said Sirius.

"Not another bloody slide," Lily murmured.

"Ladies first," Sirius said, sweeping his hand for Lily and Roxanne to jump.

"Age before beauty," Lily said.

"Hey I'm pretty hot and…" Sirius started.

Lily and Roxanne had pushed him down the hole.

"Hey…" could be head echoing down the hole.

"No time to dawdle, go on Roxi," Lily said uncertainly.

"What have we gotten ourselves into," Roxanne said, jumping into the hole.

Lily could hear her screaming echoing down the large, dark hole as well.

"Here goes nothing," Lily said, jumping into the hole that would take her to save her friends.

Author's Notes 

**How was that chapter? I actually like this chapter myself! Kind of exciting! The next chapter is going to be action packed as well! Have to save the others! I got a review saying that I should try and make the story more sophisticated…is it not sophisticated enough? I mean I try and make it appeal to teens, and I don't really aim for sophisticated! I mean, I use big words! Any other thoughts on that would be helpful, although I don't really see how I can make it more sophisticated. Anyway! I am really excited for the next chapter! A lot of research is going into it! Thanks to all reviewers! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17 The Mermaid Palace

Chapter 17- The Mermaid Palace 

"Here goes nothing," Lily said before jumping into the gloomy, swamp smelling hole.

She jumped into the hole, which was quite large, and started falling. Lily let out an ear-piercing scream, because the sensation was so wild. It was as if she was falling into a never-ending black hole.

Falling…falling…falling…

She could feel the walls of the hole with her hands now, which scared her. The hole seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, as if they were closing on her. This made her terribly claustrophobic, and freaked her out.

"I am going to DIE!" she yelled, still screaming.

Finally she felt the hole slopping gently, and her body hit a smooth, muddy slide. She still could see nothing but blackness, but was more comfortable sliding then falling. The slide was watery, and made her think of the water slides at amusement parks. This water was very muddy however. Lily was twisting and turning in odd directions, and let out another shriek when she did a loop.

It felt like forever by the time she started to see light. The light was coming quicker and quicker, and finally the tube was no longer travelling through the solid ground, but the water.

The tube, Lily noticed, was transparent, so she could see the water and fish that she was gradually passing by. She much preferred this scenery. Colorful fish were swimming by, and she could see the bottom of the lake. When she looked up toward the surface, still sliding, she could not. The sun did not shine to the bottom on the lake. When she looked to the bottom yet again, she saw for the first time the most magnificent palace ever.

A palace, at least twice the width and length of Hogwarts, was sitting on the bottom on the lake serenely. It was made of pure, thick glass, or so Lily thought, but the palace was not transparent. It had an odd pearl/pink glow that radiated from it on the lake floor. The turrets were tall and magnificent, but Lily could not see any apparent doorway.

Next thing Lily knew she no longer saw the lake, but was in darkness. It did not last long, for she had finally reached the end of the tunnel.

Lily shot out of the tube and landed in a pool of cool water. She popped her head out of the water and found her two friends.

"Nice of you to join us Lily," Sirius said.

They were in an underwater cave that was adjacent to the palace. It was a medium size, and the water reflected on the ceiling.

Sirius and Roxanne were standing on the cave's shore. Lily swam over to them quickly.

"That was amazing, and I am very surprised I didn't throw up," said Lily, getting a hand from Sirius out of the water.

Roxanne nodded her head agreeing.

"Ok girls, I'll just perform a drying charm on us and we will get on our way," said Sirius in an oddly business like tone. He was obviously very anxious to find their friends.

Roxanne had gone oddly quiet; a fact that scared Lily greatly. She was obviously in a state of shock/ morning. She held no hope in her face. Lily herself felt like dropping to her knees and screaming, and her heart felt like led.

Sirius performed the charm on them all and led them down a dark cave tunnel. They walked for a few minutes, and finally they could see the lake again. Where the cave ended, the glass palace walls started. The girls noticed an odd transparent, jelly like barrier that they would have to walk through in order to enter the palace.

"What's that Sirius?" asked Lily.

"In the palace they have a different mixture of gases that allow both merpeople and humans to breathe in the same atmosphere, and that's where is starts. It's purely oxygen in this cave," Sirius said.

Sirius passed through the barrier first, and when both girls saw that he was perfectly fine and breathing, they too entered.

When Lily entered the palace, she found the air to be rather dewy. She could breathe perfectly, and found it rather refreshing air to breathe.

Before they entered one of the many atriums in the palace, Sirius stopped them to talk about some ground rules.

"All right girls. I have met the merpeople before, but not their king, so let me do the talking. Merpeople do not like to be rushed or stressed, so when you are around them keep a cool, calm, and collected manner." Sirius said.

Sirius wasn't willing to take any chances of upsetting them and stalling their search.

"Got it," both girls said together.

"O yes, and don't raise your voice," he added quickly.

The three sixth years entered the atrium quietly, and Roxanne and Lily both stared in awe. The ceiling of the atrium seemed to be composed of stain glass, and depicted merpeople stories by the means of pictures. The floors were made of beautiful white marble, and sparkled with the water's reflection.

When Lily first noticed the palace was not transparent from the outside, she naturally thought it wouldn't be in the inside as well, but she was wrong. The entire lake bottom could be seen, as the walls were all transparent. Outside was a beautiful underwater garden that held exotic water flowers and plants.

They walked through the atrium in bare feet, meeting no merpeople along the way. Sirius seemed to expect that. Sirius obviously had been there a few times, for he knew where he was going. They left the atrium and walked through magnificent corridors with brilliant statues in them.

"Have you been here many times?" asked Roxanne quietly.

"Only once," Sirius said.

"You seem to know where you are going, how is that?" Lily asked curiously.

"I am just following the music," said Sirius simply, "It is probably coming from the throne room."

That's when Lily noticed the beautiful music floating through the halls like a dream. A combination of voice's that sounded like angels, and methodical harp and flute music was heard.

"It's beautiful," Lily whispered, listening carefully.

"Merpeople love music, and that is one of the reasons they were so accepting of James, Remus and I. Remus plays the flute beautifully," commented Sirius.

They came up to two large marble doors, guarded by four, male merpeople. They were green and did not resemble the mermaids from the Disney Movie. They had the heads and torso's of humans, except they were green and scaly, and long dolphin tales. Surprisingly, they could still float above the ground. The atmosphere allowed it.

The guards piercing eyes landed on the three students, and one approached them. Lily and Roxanne shrunk away behind Sirius, while he stood confidently in front of them.

The guard came right up to Sirius and handed him a device that reminded Lily of a harmonica. It had teeth imprints on one side, and looked like it could fit comfortably in one person's mouth. Sirius took the object and placed it close to his mouth.

"Human, English," he said. It glowed red for about five seconds then resumed its natural gold colour.

"It's a translator," Sirius explained, "it translates what we say into mermish, and when he speaks, it translates it into human English."

"Genius," Lily whispered to Roxanne. She merely nodded her head.

The merman took the device from Sirius and placed it in his mouth, part of the translator still showing.

"What are you humans doing here?" the merman said in translated English.

"We need help from your King. Some friends of ours are in trouble," spoke Sirius calmly and smoothly.

"How do we know you can be trusted stranger?" he asked.

"I have been here before. My friend played music for you. Remus," Sirius said.

It seemed as soon as music was brought into the picture the merman relaxed and trusted Sirius.

"I will announce you to the King," the guard said, leaving the three with the other guards.

He removed the mouth- piece, said something to the guards, and entered the throne room.

Two minutes later he returned without the mouth -piece, and waved them in.

The throne room was quite like the atrium, with marble floors and stain glass window ceilings, but it was much more extravagant. Hundreds of merpeople were inside, dancing, singing, and feasting. Long tables held mermish delicacies of assorted lake fish, and beautiful jewels were displayed near the throne.

The throne was large and made of pure glass. A large blue stone was incrusted on the throne, with many pearls adorning it as well. The merman sitting on it was very different appearance wise then the other mermaids. He looked old and wise, and like Dumbledore, had a long, flowing beard. However, his was green instead of white. He looked kind for a mermaid, with softer eyes. He now had the translator firmly in his mouth.

"Welcome strangers. What brings you to the palace of merpeople?" the King said in a booming voice.

"Our friends are in trouble, and you and your people are the only ones who can help us," answered Sirius.

"Tell me your troubled story human boy, and I shall see if I can help," the King said.

"My friends and I were playing on the lake's surface, when an unknown creature captured three of them. They pulled them down to the lake's bottom. Why don't know what that creatures are and what is needed to save them," Sirius said, his voice cool.

"A horrible tale you have told me human. A tale I will tell you now. Into this palace we import many goods from other oceans and seas around the world. A tunnel is located in this lake in which we bring goods in, and ship them out. Unfortunately, some things we bring in are accidental. A recent trip to a Japanese lake had brought back some unfortunate creatures," the King said.

"And what creatures are these?" Sirius asked, keeping the panic out of his voice.

"Kappa's," the King replied.

Lily gasped in horror when the King replied. Sirius looked back at her, looking for answers.

"It seems your female human friend knows of these creatures," the old King observed.

"I suppose you could say Kappa's resemble scaly monkeys. They originate in Japan, and they are highly dangerous. They feed on human blood," Lily said painfully.

Roxanne covered her mouth with her hands to stop from screaming, and Sirius looked scared.

"Is there…anyway that they could still be alive?" Sirius asked the King, his voice slightly altering.

"I am almost certain they are all still alive, unless they drowned on the descent," the King said firmly, "Kappa's don't eat until sunset. You may not be able to see the sun from this depth, but you can feel its disappearance."

"We put bubble head charms on them, so they couldn't have drowned. We must save them your highness, is it possible?" Sirius asked.

"It is. I have decided I will help you in your quest young human, for you display remarkable courage, your friends and yourself," the King said.

"What must we do to stop them?" Lily asked.

"Kappa's are strange creatures. They have great strength, but also a great weakness. Every Kappa's head has a hollow hole on it, filled with water. This is their strength. The key to defeating the Kappa's is to trick it. Cause the Kappa to bow, and the water empties out of its head, leaving it weak and defeated," the King concluded.

The King removed the translator from his mouth, and called a very tough looking merman over. They talked for a minute and then the King and tough merman put translators in their mouths once more.

"This is my head of defense, Kanool. He will escort you to the caves where you will find the Kappa's," the King said, "he will also supply you with some useful weapons."

"Thank you for your help your highness," Sirius said, bowing.

Lily and Roxanne thanked the King and bowed as well.

The three started to leave when the King called out for the last time.

"Remember, your mind is the best weapon you have. Use it well," said the wise, old King.

The three students followed Kanool into a chamber in the castle filled with many scary looking weapons and strange creatures.

Kanool walked up to a tank full of strange little bug like things, and threw three bugs into three different sacks. He then handed on sack to each student.

"These are called Lobalugs. They are ocean dwelling creatures, also imported, and have a venom sac, which it uses to shoot poison at its attacker when threatened. These little guys come in very useful. They will stay loyal to you, so do not fear them." Kanool said.

Kanool also handed each person a long, pointed spear that they could wear on their backs until it was necessary to use them. The sharpened rock on the end looked very menacing.

Lily and Roxanne looked very reluctant to take their spears, and the bug like creatures, but they knew it was a life and death situation. Kanool and the others then exited the weapons chamber and headed to another room, containing potions and herbs.

"You mentioned the use of bubble head charms on your friends? That charm will wear off soon, so you are lucky the Kappa's will have stored your friends in an oxygen filled, underwater cave," Kanool said calmly.

Lily breathed a side of relief, for she had been worrying about the charm wearing off.

"You will need something much more substantial to breathe under water. This is a mixture of gillyweed and clearwater herb. You will not sprout gills, but you will be able to breathe under water for about 5 hours. Eat this now," Kanool said, thrusting the mixture into their hands.

Lily, Sirius, and Roxanne all ate the plant mixture quickly, choking on the disgusting taste. It tasted like a mixture of grass and dirt.

"Last time I tasted something like that was when I ate Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Sirius complained, tasting the bitter plants.

"I have packaged more then enough for you to give your friends for the return trip," Kanool said, not pleased that they were complaining.

"Thank you," said Lily, trying to sound grateful.

"We have one last thing to pick up before you go on your way humans," said Kanool, exiting the potion room.

Kanool led the three students to the outskirts of the palace, where Lily could clearly see caves and rocky terrain in the distance. They stopped in a room that led outside, and another jelly barrier could be seen.

"Do you see those creatures out there?" said Kanool, pointing to some odd creatures tied up outside the palace.

The creatures had the heads and front legs of wild horses, but the bodies and tails of fish. A saddle was on the back of each creature.

"Those are Hippocampus', and we will ride them to the Kappa's lair. We imported them from Greece, and they are usually found in the Mediterranean," Kanool said.

Lily, Sirius, and Roxanne were all fascinated by the unusual creatures.

"You can ride these creatures to the surface when you recover your friends, and they will know to return to us after you have returned safely. We will each be taking one, and as you can see, they are big enough to hold two people on the return trip. And this is all you will need to defeat the Kappa's and return home." Kanool finished.

"Thank you for all your help, you will thank the King for us once more?" Sirius asked.

"I will," said Kanool, still talking with the help of the translator.

"I will go as far as the caves with you, then I must return. I wish you luck young humans," said Kanool.

He then removed the translator from his mouth, and went through the jelly barrier to prepare the horse/ fish creatures.

Sirius turned to the two scared looking girls, and took their hands in his. Roxanne did not take hers away like she usually would.

"We can do this girls, I believe in us," said Sirius, reassuringly, looking at the two.

"You are right, we can." Lily said somewhat confidentially.

"Let's go kick some Kappa butt," Roxanne said, smiling for the first time.

Outside in the open lake it looked darker then usual, meaning the sun would be setting soon, and time was running out. Imagine what it would be like, having to battle vicious creatures and save your friends in an unknown place.

"To James," Sirius said, putting his trembling hand out.

"To Remus," said Lily, putting her hand on top of his, tears escaping.

"To Erica," said Roxanne, softly crying.

"To friends," Sirius said, whispering.

Finally, giving each other one last glance, they entered the open lake through the jelly barrier.

Author's Notes 

**That's two updates in one-day people! It was a lot of fun to write this chapter, and it took quite a bit of research. Every creature I have mentioned is actually real in the Harry Potter World. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, it's one of my favorites! The next chapter will be the last of my little mermaid adventure, so I am really excited to post that soon! Please Review Everybody!**


	18. Chapter 18 Saving Friends

Chapter 18- Saving Friends 

When Lily entered through the jelly barrier the water felt like ice. It caused her to shiver up her spine. But perhaps it wasn't the cold, just her nerves. It was eerie to be able to breathe underwater. Lily didn't quite understand how it was possible, considering she didn't sprout gills, but the merpeople were quite smart.

Kanool waved Lily, Roxanne, and Sirius over to the Hippocampus' because he was eager to go. Lily walked up to one calm looking one who was eating seaweed quite enthusiastically. It wasvery large, and it took her a few tries to swing her leg over the fish/ horse.

Roxanne had trouble as well, but Sirius helped her up. Sirius got up on his creature on the first try. When everyone gave thethumbs up, Kanool lightly kicked the side of his creature, and it sped off. Lily, Roxanne, and Sirius did the same, making sure to catch up with Kanool.

The creatures were extremely fast and agile in the water, so the three students had to hold on tight. The water was getting darker; signaling the sun would be setting soon. Lily slightly urged her creature to go faster.

The terrain changed dramatically as the magnificent palace was out of sight and was replaced by jagged rock cliffs and dark fissures. Surprisingly, it had not taken long for them to reach the Kappa's lair. They lived closer to the palace then Lily expected.

Kanool stopped, and pointed at a massive hole under a cave. He was signaling that they would have to swim up it to find the underwater cave.

Sirius waved his hand in thanks, and Kanool sped off toward the castle once more.

The students all gave each other meaningful looks, tied the Hippocampus' to a large, jutting rock, and started to swim up to the cave. When they first entered they could tell there was light up there. The merpeople used white crystals as their light, for they gave off a cool glow, so Sirius guessed it must be a mining cave.

Their heads popped up to the surface quietly, and the Kappas did not notice. The cave was fairly large, and was lighted by the thousands of crystals that were in the walls. Sirius was right about the cave being a mining cave.

There were three, monkey like Kappas in the cave, all in a corner sharpening sticks with their webbed hands. James, Remus, and Erica were still alive, and were tied up on the wall opposite Lily, Roxanne, and Sirius.

Neither the Kappas nor the captured students noticed the presence of Lily, Roxanne and Sirius, which gave them time to strategize.

"Alright, here's what we will do. Roxanne, you need to try and free Remus, Erica, and James, ok? Lily and I will distract the Kappas and try to trick them. Use the spear to cut their bonds," Sirius said.

Roxanne nodded.

"On the count of three, Lily and I pop out at the Kappas, Roxanne hang back so they don't know you are here so they focus on Lily and I, ok?" Sirius said.

"Ready Lily?" Sirius said, grabbing her hand.

"As I will ever be," she said, gulping.

"One, two, THREE!" they both yelled, popping out of the water and walking on solid ground.

The Kappas jumped in surprise, and immediately grabbed the crude spears they had been sharpening. James, Remus and Erica looked at them in surprise, and James frantically started getting loss.

One Kappa approached Sirius and Lily, with a maniac grin on its face.

"What's it grinning about!" Lily had, holding out her spear threateningly.

"I thinks you're hot Lily," Sirius said, trying to focus on what they should do next.

When Sirius spoke, two of the Kappas ran at Lily and Sirius. Sirius started dueling with spears with one, and another tackled Lily to the ground. Lily was rolling around the cave floor with one, frantically trying to get the water to spill out of its head. Some water had spilled, but not enough.

Meanwhile, Roxanne had sneaked out of the water with the three Kappa's attention on Sirius and Lily. She ran over and started untying Remus' crude seaweed bonds.

The Kappa had Lily pinned to the floor, Lily's spear forgotten. It smiled again, and looked like it was about to biteher neck. It put its hands around her throat, lowering its head…

"SIRIUS! HELP ME!" Lily screamed, trying to get the Kappa to release her throat.

James frantically struggled, and called out to Roxanne through the seaweed covering his mouth. Roxanne couldn't distinguish what he was saying, but when he kept inclining his head toward Lily she saw her.

"O my god Lily!" Roxanne called out.

Roxanne removed the spear from her back, and with precision, threw it at thehead of the Kappa strangling Lily. It hit the Kappa in the head, and the Kappa let go of Lily. It fell to the ground in pain, and all the water spilled out of its head.

Lily coughed and rolled onto her stomach, gasping for air. Another Kappa noticed Roxanne for the first time, and started running towards her. Lily, still on the ground, grabbed the sack of Lobalugs from her back pocket and released them. They scurried toward the running Kappa and started to bite him on the feet.

The Kappa reached down to his feet in pain, for the venomhad penetrated his veins. When he reached down to remove the bugs, all the water in the hollow spot of his head spilled out onto the cave floor.

"Two down one to go," Lily murmured.

Sirius was still battling fiercely with the last Kappa, and having no luck in weakening it.

Just then Lily had a great idea.

"HEY WATER BRAINS! LOOK WHAT WE DID TO YOUR FRIENDS!" Lily screamed at the remaining Kappa, diverting the attention away from the Sirius and onto her.

"Lily what are you doing!" yelled Sirius.

"Get down on all fours Sirius!" Lily screamed, as the Kappa charged at her.

Sirius did what he was told, and watched as Lily continued to dodge the Kappa.

Finally Lily had the Kappa in place. It was in front of her and Sirius was behind it, hunched down.

Instead of the Kappa launching itself at Lily, Lily launched herself at the Kappa. She pushed the creature toward Sirius, and when it impacted Sirius, it fell over his back, spilling the contents of its head with it.

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" yelled Sirius, getting up and kicking the Kappa in the head for good measure.

"Thank you Mr. Black," Lily said, finally smiling.

He encompassed her in a big hug, and whispered "We did it," in her ear.

Lily let tears escape, and turned toward Roxanne who was still trying to free the others. When she saw Lily and Sirius hugging, she ran over to them and joined in. This made Sirius very happy. They all congratulated each other and cried, save Sirius who chose to laugh at them crying.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but can you guys untie us now?" Remus said, laughing from the other side of the cave.

The three laughed and walked over to the three imprisoned people.

Lily started working on Erica's bonds, Roxanne Remus', and Sirius James'.

Sirius got James out, and they gave each other brotherly hugs. Lily finally undid Erica's bonds, and they hugged like reunited sisters.

"Are you ok?" Lily said, still crying out of happiness.

"I'm fine Lily, you were brilliant out there," Erica said smiling.

Erica had a few minor cuts on her forehead, but other then that was in perfect condition.

When Roxanne had set Remus free, Erica crushed them both in big hugs.

"God Remus you shouldn't have come after me," Erica said in his shoulder.

"You know I couldn't leave you," Remus whispered.

Lily was whipped the dirt off of her forehead when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and was face to face with James.

"Hi Lily," he said smiling. James also had bruises and cuts on his head.

Lily let out a sob and leapt into his arms. James wrapped her in a comforting hug, rubbing her back to make her feel better. They stayed in the hug for a couple minutes, as everyone else did.

"I thought you all were dead," Lily sobbed, "and it would be all my fault."

"That's not true Lily," James said softly.

"I let go of you James, I couldn't hold on," she said.

"Don't you see Lily? You saved me. You put the charm on me and saved me from drowning. Now you and the others saved us from the Kappas." James said, pulling away from the hug and looking her straight in the eyes.

She smiled at him with her tear- stained face, and James thought she looked beautiful.

The group of friends finally calmed all of their nerves and decided to head back to the surface. Roxanne took out the Gillyweed/Clearwater mixture Kanool had given her and administered it the Remus, Erica, and James.

They all cringed at the taste.

"How will we get back to the surface? Swim?" Erica asked curiously.

"You will see," Sirius said, grinning.

The six friends exited the mining cave and headed for the Hippocampus' that were still tied up to therocks.

James and Lily, Erica and Remus, and Sirius and Roxanne all paired up on the creatures, and Sirius, Lily, and Erica all choose to drive.

James wrapped his hands around Lily's waste, and she kicked off.

The ascent to the surface was dark, and when the group got closer to the surface they could see the moon shining brightly. Looking back, Lily admired the mermaid palace that she was sure she would visit again.

They broke the surface 3 minutes later, and took in the fresh, cool air.

The creatures took the six students to the shore, and with a high- pitched nay, dived back into the water and headed to the palace.

The sixth years walked through the shallow water; all sopping wet, and collapsed on the dry shore. It was quite chilly out, and the moon illuminated the landscape beautifully.

"I don't know about you guys but I am dead tired," Sirius announced, eyes drooping slightly.

"Well, the moon is high in the sky, I would predict it is about 12 o'clock," Remus said.

"We missed the whole day saving you lot," Roxanne said, mumbling in the grass.

Erica was so still on the ground she looked dead. When Remus went to check on her, he noticed she was sleeping peacefully.

As the students got up, Erica piggy backing on Remus, they headed toward the castle.

They entered Hogwarts silently; afraid to attract unwanted attention. They arrived at the Fat Lady portrait without disturbance, which was lucky.

"Tea leaves," Roxanne whispered to the portrait.

"No darling, the password had been changed," the Fat Lady whispered back.

"O damn," murmured Remus.

"Lily? You are a prefect what's the password!" Sirius said to Lily.

"Well I missed the meeting rescuing them!" Lily said, pointing to the three.

"Great…" Roxanne mumbled.

"So, I call this bit of stone floor," Sirius whispered sarcastically, pointing to a spot.

"Well maybe I want that spot," countered Roxanne.

"Alright enough. I know where we can go," James said, stopping the argument before it could start.

"Where?" Lily asked.

"The Room of Requirement," James said.

"Good idea James!" Remus said, patting him on the back.

"Wha?" Roxanne startled.

"Don't ask, just follow," Lily said tiredly.

James and Sirius led the group down a hallway, illuminating it with their wands. James signaled everyone to stop, and he walked past a doorway three times.

"We need somewhere comfortable to sleep, we need somewhere comfortable to sleep," James muttered over and over again.

A small door appeared where the wall was blank before and James and the others entered. Inside were six single beds dressed in fine linen, with a dividing curtain separating three on each side. Above each bed was a set of pajamas. Three male pairs, and three female pairs.

"Alright Sirius, I was wrong, you don't count as a girl," Roxanne said cheerfully, walking over to a bed.

"Hey! I am the manliest; most…" Sirius started.

"Save it Sirius," said Remus, pushing Sirius into the room.

"I am so victimized!" Sirius said, dropping onto a bed dramatically and pretending to cry into his pillow.

James chuckled and pulled the curtain closed so everyone could change.

Lily was dressed in a pair of emerald green pajamas. There was a T-shirt with a fat, green frog on it clapping its hands and a pair of pants with frogs playing the fiddle on them.

"Alright, these are kind of weird," Lily said, cocking an eyebrow at her appearance.

Roxanne's pair was just as strange. Her pajamas were bright pink, and had fluffy pink bunnies stuffing their faces with carrots on them. Little carrots were dancing on her pajama bottoms and shaking their thang.

"What the hell," she muttered. They were definitely the strangest pajamas she had ever seen.

"Well mine aren't any better," Erica said, noticing the other girl's grimaces.

One Erica's shirt were two beavers jumping on a trampoline and cackling like hags when they fell. On the bottoms the beavers were smacking their tales together and doing the patty-cake.

"Your right Erica, they aren't," laughed Lily.

Just then some male voices floated over the curtain.

"HAHAHA SIRIUS!" James said, killing himself laughing.

"Um…girls? Are your pajama's as retarded as ours?" called out Remus.

"They sure are," Erica replied grimacing.

The boys pulled back the curtains and everybody laughed. The boys found Lily's fiddle playing frogs and Roxanne's dancing carrots the funniest. The girls however, found Sirius' outfit hilarious.

Sirius' pajamas were one whole piece. They looked like something an infant would wear. It was buttoned up at the front, and was baby blue. Even his feet were enclosed in fabric.

"Where's your bonnet Sirius?" Roxanne said laughing, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Not funny people!" Sirius said, throwing the bed sheets around his pajamas.

"I will have you all know they are very comfortable," Sirius said looking indignant.

Remus' outfit was one large nightshirt that came down to his ankles. It was yellow, and had kissing hearts on it. He was also wearing large heart slippers. Remus looked quite uncomfortable indeed.

"You look…cute Remus," Lily said, covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

Erica however was laughing quite hard. Remus turned red.

"Sorry," she gasped.

James may have gotten the most normal looking pajamas, but he also got the most annoying ones. He was wearing only a pair of pajama pants, but it had a little singing snitch on it.

"You can't catch me! Haha You can't! Haha," the little snitch kept singing.

"How do I turn it off!" James said to the group exasperated.

"I've seen those before! You have to hit it to shut it up!" Erica said.

James kept hitting his legs trying to get the little bugger, but it was too fast. It was eventually shut up however.

"Sirius!" James yelled out with a scandalized face.

Sirius had smacked James in thebottom where the snitch was.

"What? I got it didn't I?" Sirius said.

"You fags! I'll be back in the morning!" the snitch said before disappearing in the pajamas.

"It swore at me!" James said to the group.

Everybody laughed and decided to get to bed. It had been an extremely long day.

Everyone jumped into his or her warm, comfortable beds and Remus turned out the lights.

"Night everybody,"

"Night,"

"See you in the morning!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Sweet dreams,"

"Sleep tight,"

"Night,"

"Night,"

"ALL RIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY!" Roxanne called out.

It was most certainly an eventful day- Lily thought. And with that thought, she drifted to sleep.

**Author's Notes**

**So how was that chapter? It was a lot of fun to write! I ate Cornflakes, drank Fruitopia, and listened to music while writing this chapter. I am quite the multi-tasker aren't I! I personally really like this chapter so I hope everybody else does. Please review, and I love long ones so thanks to everybody who writes long ones! Keep reading everybody!**

**Juniesfishies- So I take it you are a fan of Remus! You know, I didn't know about the Hippocampus being a part of the brain. I learn new things everyday. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Mkiara- Yes, I wanted to make everyone get along! And I don't put Peter in the story much because he just isn't important! I despise Peter! But I suppose he has to be in a bit. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**WhiteCamellia- I was so excited about writing those mermaid chapters I couldn't help but update twice! I really liked writing them! Thanks for the comments and please continue reading and reviewing!**

Zazzie- ha your so funny! Breakfast at Tiffinys! I should so incorporate that into the story somehow! Maybe Petunia will talking about it or sumthing haha Your to cute. Please keep reading and reviewing. 

**youkaigirl64- ok, you said "what the hell" in one of your reviews. Is that a good thing or a bad thing. I am very confused about that! I am hoping good, I haven't gotten a bad review yet! Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Princess-Tara- I love your long reviews! I hate Peter too, that's why he isn't in much, and I'm not saying about the Sirius and Roxanne thing. Sirius definitely likes her but he doesn't really realize it. Ok so wait, I guess I did say something didn't I? Owell! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Pathway

Chapter 19- The Pathway 

Lily woke up the next morning in a comfortable, dry bed. Her eyes flickered open, and she became quite confused.

Where am I? –She thought.

Then is occurred to her that she was in the Room of Requirement with Erica, Roxanne, and the Marauders. Lily sat up in bed and saw James sitting on the floor reading. Lily never noticed, but there were bookshelves on the walls.

"Hey," she whispered.

James looked up from his book and smiled at Lily. His hair was all ruffled from sleeping, and he looked quite enticing.

James patted the spot beside him, hoping Lily would sit with him.

Everyone else in the room was sleeping, and Sirius was snoring quite loudly.

Lily got up from her bad and seated herself beside James comfortably.

"Morning Lillykins," James said smiling serenely.

"What are you reading Jamsie?" Lily said smiling.

"Jamsie! Well I don't know if I like the sound of that," James said chuckling.

"Well I suppose you will have to deal, won't you? If I endure Lillykins you endure Jamsie," Lily said, scrunching up her nose like a child.

"You are the cutest thing Lillykins," James said, laughing as she scrunched up her nose more.

"Well you are just plain ugly!" Lily said cackling triumphantly.

"Say that again Miss Evans! Say it again!" James said, starting to tickle Lily.

Lily squealed in surprise, and started laughing.

"James!" she squealed, pinned down to the ground by James.

"You want to repeat what you said Ms. Lillykins?" James said, laughing with Lily.

"I take it back, I swear!" she said, still giggling and squirming to get away from him.

"Say I'm hot,"

"Ok, OK! You are hot! So hot! I want to ravish you because of your hotness!" she said, squealing.

James finally relented; still having Lily pinned to the ground.

"You want to ravish me?" said James, cocking and eyebrow and giving her a sexy smile.

"I just said that to get you away from me!" Lily countered.

"Sure Lily, you know you want me!" James said.

"Never in a million years would I say what I did unless I was under the influence of tickling," Lily said.

"I should tickle you more often then," he said chuckling.

"Don't even!" Lily said smiling, getting up and jumping back on her bed. Unfortunately for Sirius is wasn't her bed.

"Owe! Ok, that was unexpected," Sirius said, opening his eyes and seeing Lily's apologetic face.

"Sorry Sirius!" Lily whispered.

"O, a lovely lady in my bed, not a problem," said Sirius, grabbing Lily around the waste and pulling her down with him.

"Hey! Let go!" Lily squeaked.

"Shut up Lily I am trying to sleep," Sirius said, pretending to sleep.

"James! Do something!" Lily said with pleading eyes.

"Well, I see two lovely ladies in this bed so I will join you!" James said laughing, and squeezing beside Lily. She was sandwiched between the two Marauders.

"By the way James, I resent that comment," Sirius mumbled.

James snickered.

"Guys this is not funny," Lily said, stuck.

Lily removed a hair clip from her hair and threw it over to Roxanne. Roxanne woke up abruptly, being hit in the face. She looked over to Lily, who was sandwiched, and laughed.

"Would you help me?" Lily yelled.

"Sure, let me just go and get a camera," Roxanne cackled, getting out of bed.

"ROXANNE!" Lily screamed. This woke up both Remus and Erica.

"I was joking!" Roxanne said laughing.

"Mmm Lily your hair smells good," said Sirius sleepily.

"Alright, enough invading my personal space you two, disperse!" Lily said.

Sirius didn't move, but James decided maybe Sirius was getting a little too close to Lily for his liking, so James got up and helped her pry Sirius' hands from her waste.

"Don't you lot think we should be heading down to breakfast soon? It's almost 10!" Erica said.

"Well see, that ought to be a trick if we don't want to be seen in these outfits," Remus said frowning.

"We will just have to head up to the dorm and change first, everybody is probably at breakfast right now anyway," Roxanne said logically.

"Easy for you girls to say! You aren't wearing ridiculous pajamas like Remus and I!" Sirius added, keeping the blanket firmly around him.

"Well I don't exactly enjoy parading around Hogwarts without a shirt on Sirius!" James said exasperated.

"Right James! I am sure you really mind showing off those assets to the female population! You did it at the beginning feast, you can do it again!" Roxanne said firmly.

James looked to Lily for back up and she chose not to cross Roxanne.

"Fine. Lets all go and pray no one sees us," James said giving in.

The six strangely clad students made their way up to the seventh floor where the Fat Lady portrait was located. Some Ravenclaws walked by, so the Gryffindors hid behind a large pillar. Unfortunately, Sirius was not covered enough.

"Sirius? Is that you?" giggling one female Ravenclaw.

"Um…NO! IT'S A GHOST!" Sirius yelled out, throwing the bed sheet he still had around him over his head and imitating a ghost.

The Ravenclaws girls gasped and ran down the hallway.

"I thought you were suppose to be smart if you were in Ravenclaw," James said, while the others chuckled at Sirius' lame imitation.

Lily had asked a timid first year what the password was along the way to the Common Room.

The Gryffindors made it to the portrait hole without anymore problems, but when the portrait swung open, new problems arose.

"And what, may I ask, have you six been up to?" Minerva McGonagall said in a very slow, agonizing voice. She eyed their strange pajamas curiously.

"Well, you see, we thought it would be fun to organize a pajama day Professor. The students have had a hard week, why not integrate some fun?" Remus Lupin said smoothly.

Professor McGonagall looked taken aback, for Remus Lupin would never lie to a teacher. She had no choice but to believe the Marauders were up to something good.

"Well that's an excellent idea Mr. Lupin. I am glad you and your friends have decided to do something nice for a change," she said, "I will announce pajama day at breakfast, shall I?"

And with those last words, Professor McGonagall left the Common Room briskly.

"NICE ONE REMUS!" Erica squealed excitably.

"That was bloody brilliant! You saved all our necks!" James said, patting Remus on the back.

"Not a problem guys, just took some quite thinking," he said, smiling.

"What do you guys say we all dress in Gryffindor colors?" Roxanne suggested.

"Yah, the Quidditch game is next week, let's support the team," Lily added.

James and Sirius positively beamed at the two girls.

"I can change the colors for everybody when you have a pair of pajama's on you like," chuckled Lily.

The girls headed up to their dorm room decided to make it a glamorous pajama day. All the girls washed their hair first, trying to get the smell of fish out.

Lily sat at her vanity table and curled her red hair into long, loss ringlets with a spell. The perfect curls fell all the way down her back. She pulled half of her hair back, and pinned it with a beautiful emerald colored butterfly. Some of her hair still fell gracefully on her face, framing it nicely. She applied some light make- up and went to help Roxanne and Erica.

Roxanne had long, chocolate brown hair that was naturally straight. She decided to put some light waves in it with her wand. Her hair fell past her shoulders elegantly. For the finishing touch, she placed a yellow flower from her vanity behind her ear. It really showed up with her dark hair. She too applied some light make-up.

Erica had dark red hair, while Lily had lighter, blonder red hair. Erica's hair was naturally curly, which she liked, but with a spell, her hair become straight and flawless. She chose not to put anything in her hair, but she wore her favorite palm tree necklace instead. She applied make- up and went to look at the other girl's appearances.

When all the girls lined up in the mirror, they found they were all almost the exact height. Roxanne was the tallest, but not by a lot. Erica and Lily were the same size. They gushed over each other's looks, and decided to find a nice pair of pajamas.

Lily picked out a pair that had long, silk bottoms and a three- quarter length, cotton shirt with a V-neck. It fit her curves well.

Roxanne's pajamas also had silk bottoms, but she wore a square necked, cotton T-shirt.

Erica's pajamas had capree bottoms that tied at the ends and she wore a tang top.

"Let me fix those pajamas for you Erica," Lily said.

With a swish of her wand she turned Erica's capree bottoms into silk instead of the fabric it was.

"Hey thanks!"

"Now we can all match," Roxanne chuckled.

With another flick of Lily's wand, all the girl's pajamas turned into a royal red colour. It was a magnificent colour, and with the silk bottoms looked really flashy.

"Wow! These look great!" Erica exclaimed.

"Shall we ladies?" Roxanne smiled, walking down the stairs.

Lily and Erica followed, and at the bottom of the stairs were the three Marauders.

"Looking good ladies!" Sirius said flashing a smile.

Sirius, James, and Remus had all showered too, and they looked quite flashy themselves.

Sirius' hair looked great, with a few strands of hair framing his gorgeous face. He was wearing a tight T-shirt that looked marvelous on him. He also wore pajama shorts.

James looked amazing too, though he didn't have to change much to look great. His hair was still ruffled but in a showered looking way and he too wore a tight T-shirt. He wore long pajama pants and Lily could smell cologne on him.

Remus had his hair spiked in the front, which complimented his face for his stormy gray eyes were seen. He wore a tight T-shirt and shorts.

Lily quickly changed the boys' pajamas to the same red color as the girls had. It was the same color as their Quidditch uniforms.

"Alright lets go IM STARVING!" Sirius said.

The six students headed down to the Great Hall in their pajamas, happy to be together and safe. They entered through the large doors and took seats at the Gryffindor table, the whole schools eyes on them once more.

They sat down by three other Gryffindor girls. These girls turned their noses up at Lily, Roxanne, and Erica like they were wannabes. Their names were Trish, Sarah, and Rochelle, the ring- leader.

"Um, Lily? Why are you and your pathetic, grotesque friends dressed up for Halloween?" said Rochelle, a blonde bombshell with pure blood lineage.

"Has hair spray addled your brains Rochelle? It's pajama day," Lily said smoothly, and turned back to her friends.

The Marauders overheard the conversation and cringed, they had actually gone out on a date with those three. Suffice to say they didn't go on another one. They were after their looks, not personality.

"And here I hoped the sorting hat wouldn't let freaks into the house," Rochelle said loudly, her two friends laughing.

"Us? Freaks? At least we don't need to wear friggin facial masks and parade around the school with our asses hanging out to get a guy," Roxanne said, daring the girls to say another word.

"OOOOOO!" Sirius said, snapping his fingers around dramatically.

"O, Hi Sirius, Remus, _James_," Rochelle said, emphasizing James' name. Rochelle had a major crush on him.

"Save it Rochelle, no talking to the pajama crew," James said, pointing to the Marauders and the girls.

Lily flashed him a beautiful smile and he was glad he had said what he did.

"Well, if my friends and I put on a pair of pajamas, then can we talk to you, or maybe more?" Rochelle said, still trying to impress James.

"Let me consult with the crew," James said.

The six students put their heads together, blocking out Rochelle.

"What do you guys think?" Remus said chuckling.

"She is a bitch no way!" Roxanne said.

"Well…" Lily said with an evil grin on her face

The "pajama crew" chuckled when Lily suggested something truly genius. They parted and Sirius spoke.

"All right Rochelle, we will only let you talk to us though, not your friends," Sirius said.

"O that's fine," she said, her friends wearing shocked looks behind her.

"She is even evil to her friends!" Erica whispered to Remus. He nodded his head.

"There is one condition though Rochelle darling," Sirius said, "you will wear the pajamas we pick out for you."

Rochelle agreed, thinking they would put her in some sexy pajamas for their own enjoyment.

"Here," James said, thrusting the pajamas he just conjured under the table with the help of Lily, "go put them on and then come back here."

Rochelle got up from the table, and swaying her hips dramatically, left the Great Hall to change.

Her friends looked throughoutly put out and resumed flirting with some other Gryffindor boys.

When Rochelle entered the Great Hall from changing, the whole hall went silent. She wasn't wearing a pair of pajamas, but a large, pink, bunny costume. Only her face was showing. The ears stuck up in odd directions, and she looked very comfortable.

She sat back beside her bewildered friends and smiled at James.

The Marauders and the girls had their hands planted firmly over their mouths, all of them threatening to burst at any moment.

"Well, how do I look?" she said confidently.

"Very…fluffy," Remus said, tears leaking.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"Well you see Rochelle, I am actually allergic to rabbits, so I am afraid we will have to back out on what we said. You can't talk to us," James said, eyes watering.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rochelle said, confusion evident in her eyes.

Lily decided to show her, and conjured up a huge mirror in front of her.

She stared at her appearance, horrified. She had put on a skimpy tang top and shorts when she was in the bathroom!

She screamed loudly and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Bye BUNNIE HOE!" yelled Sirius, standing up and waving frantically.

"LANGUAGE MR.BLACK!" McGonagall yelled.

The Great Hall burst into laughter, even some of the teachers couldn't hold back at her odd appearance. The Marauders and the girls laughed until they couldn't breathe.

"That…was…brilliant," Roxanne said in between laughter.

James pointed at Lily while laughing; showing the group of six it was her that came up with the costume that transfigured itself. Everyone laughed even harder and cheered for Lily. The noise and laughter died down as Dumbledore rose from the table.

"Can I please have the halls attention? Today has been christened pajama day thanks to the Marauders and company," Dumbledore started.

Sirius jumped up from his seat and started showing off his pajamas by doing an amusing model walk atop the Gryffindor table, turning dramatically and knocking breakfast dishes off of the table. The entire hall, except the Slytherins, laughed.

"Thank you for that amusing display Mr. Black. Now as I was saying, you are free to wear your pajamas today, or if you are inclined, bunny costumes. Enjoy your breakfast everyone," Dumbledore concluded, sending the Marauders into fits of laughter over the bunny comment.

"Sirius you idiot, what was with the fashion display?" Roxanne said laughing.

"I wanted everyone to be envious of my flashy pajamas and my amazing body," he said smiling.

This time Erica hit him over the head.

"We really must deflate you head," Lily said chuckling.

"Put it on your "to do" list," Erica added, watching Sirius rub the back of his head.

"Just jealous…" Sirius mumbled.

"I feel like doing something spontaneous!" James announced to the table.

"Me too me too!" Sirius said, bouncing up and down at the table. People were having trouble eating with Sirius jerking the table around. One boy hit his friend in the face with scrambled eggs.

"I'll race someone outside!" James said, eyes shining with excitement.

"I'm in!" Sirius said.

"Me too!" Remus said chuckling.

"We are in too!" the girls said together.

The six Gryffindors got up from the table and ran at top speeds towards the large oak doors. They burst through the doors and headed toward the hills instead of the lake.

The Hogwarts hills seemed to go on forever, and the beautiful valleys and mountains could be seen in the background. It was another perfect day, with the sky being clear and blue and the breeze lightly playing on their rosy cheeks.

Lily wasn't as fast as the Marauders, so James grabbed her hand so she could keep up. She stuck out her tongue at Roxanne and Erica who were behind her.

"HEY! CHEATERS!" Roxanne called out laughing.

Remus and Sirius hung back and grabbed their hands to keep them up as well.

"LILY AND I WILL WIN!" yelled out James laughing.

The six students ended up coming to the top of a hill, and rolling down it.

James and Lily had tripped and were now rolling down the hill laughing. Remus and Erica had stopped at the top of the hill to catch their breath, and were now sitting there admiring the view. Roxanne and Sirius were also rolling down the hill in fits of laughter.

James and Lily had landed at the bottom, and found themselves lying in tall grass. The grass was swaying in the breeze and the red flowers on the ground gave off a lovely scent.

"Looks like we lost them," James said, sitting up and smiling down at Lily still lying on the grass.

"Well that was certainly spontaneous," Lily said smiling. The sunshine was hitting her hair, making it seem like she had a fiery halo.

"Yes it was," James chuckled. He picked a flower from the ground and tucked it behind Lily's ear.

Lily smiled when he did this.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well, it hard to make Lillykins any prettier," James said, smiling sweetly.

Lily stood up beside James, and blushed slightly, smiling at him. He seemed genuine to Lily. She looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, and James started leaning in towards her face. She noticed he was barely inches away and closed her eyes. James leaned in more, about to touch her soft lips with his when…

"GOT YAH!" Sirius yelled, grabbing Lily around the waste from where he was hiding in the tall grass. Lily screamed loudly from being startled and James was knocked to the ground. Sirius let go of Lily and laughed at her reaction.

"Sirius," James said in a menacing voice, getting up from the ground.

"We were looking for you guys for like, forever!" Sirius said in a valley girl voice, oblivious to what he just interrupted.

"I FOUND THEM ROXI!" Sirius yelled.

Roxanne came out of the grass beside him.

"NO NEED TO YELL SIRIUS!" Roxanne shouted in Sirius' ear when she came beside him.

"You two would actually strand me with this loon?" Roxanne said, pointing at Sirius.

Lily came out of her stupor and replied, "Never."

Lily and James made eye contact, but Lily turned away quickly.

"Where are Remus and Erica?" Lily asked quickly, avoiding James' lingering gaze.

"Back on the hill I suppose," Roxanne replied.

"Nope right here," Remus said, tapping her on the shoulder.

This time Roxanne screamed from surprise, which triggered Lily to scream, which triggered Erica to scream louder. Sirius dove into the bushes in fear.

When the screaming came to a stop, Remus and James plugging their ears, the conversation resumed.

"Why were you screaming Erica?" James said puzzled.

"Because they were! I got scared!" Erica replied.

"She's like that," Lily laughed.

"Sirius, you can come out of the bush now," Remus said, cocking an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened there? Scared the life out of me you lot did!" Sirius said pointing to the girls.

"You pussy," Roxanne said, rolling her eyes at Sirius.

"THAT'S IT ROXANNE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR IDIOTIC COMMENTS!" Sirius said, pointing his wand at her.

Roxanne looked taken aback and frightened as Sirius pointed his wand at her. Lily and Erica looked horrified while James and Remus looked upset.

"Sirius, put your wand down," James said slowly, about to pounce on him.

"I won't," Sirius said simply.

He brought his wand up to her, about to perform a spell, and before the four could stop him, he touched her arm with his wand and yelled, "YOUR IT!"

Sirius ran laughing in the other direction. James and Remus laughed in surprise, and grabbing Lily and Erica's hands and ran into the tall grass. James and Lily ran in one direction, Remus and Erica in another.

Roxanne stood at the clearing momentarily shocked at what Sirius had done.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" she screamed so loudly that surely all of Hogwarts heard her. Roxanne ran into the tall grass, ready to tag any of her friends.

James and Lily heard Roxanne's scream of rage and laughed.

"She will kill him," Lily said, still running hand and hand with James.

"I have no doubt of that," James chuckled.

The tall grass was whipping them in the face and seemed to be thinning out. They had been running for a long time, and were starting to be unfamiliar with the surroundings. The sky was no longer sunny, but started clouding over with rain clouds.

Lily and James kept running, but broke through the grass jungle into a small clearing near the forbidden forest. A path leading into the forest was at their feet. Lily and James looked around curiously.

"Where does that path lead James?" Lily said, looking at the path with a furrowed brow.

"To tell you the truth Lily, I don't know," said James looking at the path suspiciously.

"What? I thought you knew everything about the Hogwarts grounds?" Lily asked.

"I thought I did too, and I have been in the Forbidden Forest many times, but never have I ever seen any paths," James said looking around.

"Why, doesn't the forest have paths?" Lily asked.

"Builders make paths when they want someone to walk on them. They make paths in parks because they want you to walk through them and enjoy the scenery for example. Hogwarts forbids students from entering the forest, why would they build inviting paths?" James said logically.

"Good point. But maybe that path wasn't made for students, but teachers?" Lily suggested.

"That's what is intriguing about it. What is in there that the teachers can see but students can't?" James asked.

The woods were very dark and cold looking. The overcast sky looked menacing, and the wind started to pick up.

"Lily, I am going to show you something, but you have to promise not to tell Roxanne, Erica, or anyone else about it," James said, wanting to trust Lily.

"I can keep a secret," Lily said, simply intrigued at what James was about to show her.

James pulled out some spare parchment from one of his pajama pockets. He came beside Lily and showing her the parchment tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James said.

Lily gasped as ink started spreading over the folded paper, revealing a crest that said the "Marauders Map." Lily also saw the names "Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," appear on the page.

James opened the map, and all of Hogwarts castle and the grounds appeared on it. Tiny dots revealing students, teacher, and ghost names were on the map, showing where each person was. Lily saw that Sirius, Roxanne, Remus, and Erica were together on the opposite side of the tall grass. Two dots with her name and James' name were on the map beside the forbidden forest.

"Where did you get it?" Lily whispered.

"We made it back in third year," James said smiling.

"Amazing," she said, "this is how you found all the secret passages, passwords and stuff?"

"Well we had to find them and put them on the map, it helps when we forget where a secret passage is or what a password is," James said, "we really enjoy redecorating the Slytherin Common Room before a Quidditch game," James laughed.

Lily chuckled and looked at the map again.

"I wanted to make sure we hadn't explored here before. We obviously haven't of it would show up on the map," James pointed out.

Lily could tell he was extremely curious about what was inside the forest, and where the path led, but he was holding back.

"You want to go in, don't you?" Lily asked.

"Well, yes, but I'm not going to leave you," James said, looking into her eyes.

"I will come with you," Lily said.

"No Lily, it's to dangerous…" James started.

"Don't try that on me James Potter! Don't forget I helped save you and the others! If I can handle a few Kappas I can handle a stroll!" Lily said, narrowing her eyes, "Besides, I am a little curious myself."

"You got a point there. I just don't want to see you hurt," James said uneasily.

"Nor do I want to see you hurt. I am not letting you go in there by yourself." Lily said determinedly.

"Fine. Ready to go explore Ms. Evans?" James said, offering a smile.

"I am always ready Mr. Potter," Lily said, returning his smile.

Lily and James started to walk into the dark forest, curious what they would find at the end of the path…

"Mischief Managed," James said, clearing the map.

Or is it? –Lily thought to herself, entering the dark forest with James at her side.

**Author's Notes**

**How was this chapter! James and Lily almost kissed! I am so evil for making Sirius stop them! Hope you like this chapter; I enjoyed writing the verbal sparing scenes with Lily and Rochelle! Please keep reading and reviewing everybody!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**potterlover031- I took your advice and describing the characters more in this chapter, are you satisfied? Good suggestion though, I found that myself when I read over some of the chapters! Thanks for the review and please keep reading and reviewing!**

WhiteCamellia- Thanks for the lovely review! The mermaid chapter were some of my favorite too, very fun to write! Please continue reading and reviewing! 

**youkaigirl64- Don't be sad! I was just wondering what it meant silly! I had a feeling it was good because you always give really positive reviews:P Please Continue reading and reviewing!**

Zazzie- basically everyone reviewing had the same thing to say, "Luv the pajamas!" its funny reallie! I think I would be funny to have dancing carrots on ur pjs:P I thought the "Bunny stuffing its face" was the funniest! Weird imagery there! Anyway please keep reading and reviewing. Princess-Tara- I kind of portrayed Lily as meaner in the beginning, but as she got to know James better she was nicer because she got to see the real James, so she let him see the real her. Thanks for the long review and please continue reading and writing. Star-Akalei- seeing as you didn't review the story at all, I was quite curious what exactly you were correcting. The name of the creature, or another reviewer talking about what she was studying. Care to clarify? Thanks to everyone else who reviewied! 

**Imissdumbledore, SilenceIsLoud, mizlovegood, vea, sweetsunrise, Aubyn Lin, Winona Corinne, mtm123, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, SerenityRose016, chikichiki**

Thanks for reviewing everybody. YOU ALL RULE! 


	20. Chapter 20 Stone Hill

Chapter 20- Stone Hill 

Lily and James entered the dark forest on the marked path. The wind was rustling the trees, and it got darker and darker the further they went into the forest. The trees were getting closer together, and the path was gently starting to slope upwards.

"You ok Lily?" James said looking over his shoulder at her while he started to climb the slope.

"Fine," Lily said, starting to regret she decided to come.

James and Lily continued, and when they reached the top of the slope, only more trees could be found. They continued alone the path.

"James, do you have any siblings?" Lily asked aloud.

"That's a random question," James chuckled.

"Well I don't like walking in silence," Lily said.

"I have a younger sister, Morinna. She is about ten. First year of Hogwarts next year," said James, smiling at the thought of his younger sister.

Lily noticed him smiling, and wished she could do the same when she thought of her sister. The only thing she would when thinking of her sister was cringe.

"She's probably adorable, isn't she?" Lily said smiling.

"Why would you think that?" James said grinning at her.

"Well because you…I mean because all little girls are cute," Lily said, keeping her composure.

"You were going to say because I'm good looking weren't you Lillykins," said James flashing a lop-sided grin.

Lily picked up a fairly large rock and chucked it at his head. James caught it in his hand, having excellent reflexes from Quidditch.

"I'll take that as a yes then," James said grinning, throwing the rock behind him.

Lily rolled her eyes and they kept walking.

"Your parents are nice," James commented.

"Now who's being random?" Lily said smiling.

"Just making an observation!" James said laughing.

"Yes, my parents are very nice. Your dad is pretty cool too," Lily said chuckling at the memory.

"Yah, he's really cool. Learned everything from him," James said.

"Everything as in pranks?" Lily said laughing.

"Exactly!" James laughed too, "but I don't see him around much anymore. He is always at the Ministry, I'm at school, it's hard sometimes."

"I bet. My dad is a surgeon, so he is away on call a lot in the summer. Its not his fault, his job is just demanding like your father's," Lily said, sympathizing with James.

"We have a lot in common Lily," James said.

"I suppose, both same age with sisters and father's with demanding jobs," Lily said.

"So I heard you didn't see much of Roxanne or Erica over the summer?" James asked.

"No, Roxanne always vacations with her family all summer, and Erica hangs out with her muggle friends. She doesn't see them other then the summers, so I can understand that. You see a lot of the Marauders?" Lily asked.

"I see Sirius everyday, Remus maybe every second, and Peter not so often. Sirius isn't to fond of his family, and Peter's mum doesn't like him out to much," James said.

"Sirius isn't fond of his own family? Why?" Lily asked, a troubled look on her face.

"Well Sirius is pureblood like me, but unlike my family, his are a bit extremist about the whole thing. They call him a blood traitor for hanging out with Remus and Peter, and got pretty angry with him for not being in Slytherin. They aren't easy people to live with." James said, feeling sorry for his friend.

"That's terrible… I guess they wouldn't like it too much if I was in the house," Lily said.

"Probably not, but the whole pure blood thing is bullshit in my opinion," James said, giving Lily a meaningful look.

"Thanks James," Lily said, looking at him.

"For what?" James asked.

"You know what," Lily said, and continued walking.

James always stuck up for her when people made fun of the fact that she was muggleborn, and always made sure to let her know she wasn't bellow anyone. It was a really nice, genuine thing to do.

The two continued walking deeper into the forest, until the sunlight was completely blocked out and just a chilly mist crept over the forest floor.

"O no," Lily heard James murmur.

"What?" Lily said, looking around.

Her eyes lay on a small clearing in the trees where the path broke into five different paths, leading in five different directions.

Lily and James stood in the middle of the crossroad, looking dumbfounded.

"Which way do we choose?" Lily said, looking around.

"Point me," James said, watching his wand spinning around in circles.

"Damn it, I was hoping that was going to work," he murmured.

"I guess we will just have to experiment with each path, won't we?" Lily said uneasily.

"Ok, lets mark the paths we try," James said, drawing an "X" in the ground in front of the path they just came from.

James and Lily took the first path, and after walking for about ten minutes, found themselves at the same crossroads.

"This is going to be harder then I thought," James murmured.

They took the next path and found a nasty nest of doxys, but ten minutes later, they yet again found themselves at the crossroad.

Lily and James tried the third and fourth path, all landing them back at their original spot, and were confident the last path would lead them to their destination. When the last path led them to the crossroads yet again, they collapsed in the clearing.

"That was so useless," Lily said exasperated.

"God, we shouldn't have even come in here. If I wasn't so damn curious," James said his head in his hands.

"Curiosity killed the students you know," a cackling little voice said.

"I thought the expression was "Curiosity killed the cat" Lily," James said confused.

"Um…I didn't say anything in the first place," Lily said, looking around for the person the voice belonged too.

"What's this, what's this!" a small dwarf squeaked, grabbing Lily's hand and trying to pry the bracelet off of her wrist.

Lily screamed, and the dwarf dived behind a rock. James got up and ran over to her.

"What happened?" James said, looking at Lily worried.

"Something grabbed my hand…" she started.

"My name is Grubby not thing!" the dwarf said, coming out from behind the rock with an indignant look on its face.

The dwarf was a small, stocky looking creature that was about three feet high. James was 6'2; so more then two dwarves would have to stand on each other's shoulders to reach his height. The dwarf had a bushy, brown beard and wore a miniature pair of pants and a shirt. It also wore a long hat and held a mining tool.

"Why did you try to steal my bracelet!" Lily said, looking down at the dwarf.

"I didn't try to steal it! I wanted to know if it was real gold!" Grubby, the dwarf said, "I mine gold you know!"

"Ok, well, we must be off, nice to meet you er…Grubby," James said, heading toward the path leading home.

"Didn't find what you were looking for did you?" Grubby said as James and Lily started walking.

"To tell you the truth Grubby, we didn't know what we were looking for in the first place," Lily said.

"Seen the man with the long white beard come here before I have!" Grubby said, walking beside the two like they were all long lost friends.

"You mean Dumbledore?" James said stopping abruptly.

"Man with long nose and funny specs?" Grubby asked.

"Yes," Lily and James chorused together.

"Seen him I have. Went to Stone Hill he did," Grubby said.

"Where is stone hill? Can you show us Grubby?" asked James, looking excited.

"Nope, can't." Grubby said simply.

"Why not! Please?" Lily said.

"Nothing in it for Grubby," he said.

"Well what do you want in exchange for showing us where Stone Hill is?" James asked.

"Take me to the castle with you, you must! Then I will show you!" Grubby said, his eyes lighting up.

James and Lily gave each other uneasy looks, but decided to agree.

"Follow me!" Grubby said, leading James and Lily back to the crossroads.

When James and Lily got there, Grubby climbed a tree quickly, and pulled down on a long vine hanging from the tree. When he did this, the ground in the middle of the crossroads opened up revealing a hole.

Grubby climbed back down laughing.

"Climb down there!" Grubby said.

There was a latter alone the side of the hole, and unlike the one by the lake, the bottom could be seen. James started climbed down, followed closely by Lily. James and Lily hit the bottom quickly, and were followed by Grubby.

The underground tunnel torches lit up when they entered, showing a long, stone tunnel.

"Go down here we must, and at the end another latter," Grubby said, running down the tunnel with his mining tool swinging about wildly.

"Quick hyper isn't he?" James said, observing the tunnel.

"One could say that," Lily said chuckling.

They arrived at the end of the tunnel, and another latter leading to the surface was at the end. Grubby opened the hole by pulling another rope at the end of the tunnel. Lily was surprised to see cloudy sky above her head, and no trees. Lily, James, and Grubby climbed out of the hole and took in the scenery.

When Grubby said "Stone Hill" Lily imagined a rocky hill or mountain, but this hill that was treeless and had fresh grass and mud on it held rocks of a different kind. There were indeed stones on the hill, but not normal, dirty stones, _grave_ stones.

"Well this definitely wasn't what I was expecting to find," James said, staring at the huge graveyard.

"I never knew Hogwarts had one…it was never mentioned in "Hogwarts, a History,"" Lily said, looking at the creepy graveyard.

The clouds were dark gray, and night was approaching. A chilly, unexplained mist was hovered around the graveyard. Lily conjured herself and James sweaters, for they were still in the "pajama day" attire. They pulled them over their heads and started looking around at the stones.

Lily looked at one stone, with the name "Majorie Baghoot," on it. The stone said she had worked at Hogwarts as a transfiguration teacher back in 1812.

"These are all graves of teachers and people who have worked at Hogwarts," James said looking around.

"Binns," was on another stone, and James chuckled, for Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, was still teaching at Hogwarts as a ghost.

The gravestones were all fairly small and held nice sayings and tidbits about the people buried there, but four stones stood out the most. With Hogwarts far in the background, four towering stones larger then James stood side by side. However, one stone was placed further away from the others.

"O my gosh, James come look at this!" Lily said, staring in awe at the tombstones.

James came running over, and stared at the tombstones for a long time too.

On each stone was the Hogwarts crest, and very prominent names in Hogwarts History. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin was printed in stone lettering on each stone. Slytherin's stone was the one off to the side a bit.

"Did you have any idea the four founders were buried at Hogwarts?" James asked Lily, looking at the tombstones skeptically.

"No, it isn't mentioned in any books about Hogwarts," Lily whispered.

"We must be the first students to ever find these graves, I don't think anyone really knows where the founders were buried," James said, amazed they had uncovered the graves.

"Grubby thinks we should go now! The dark forest is not a good place to be going through at night!" Grubby the dwarf said.

Lily looked up into the sky and saw the moon was now shining and stars were sparkling. It was getting very cold and the wind swept through her hair. She and James were so taken with the graves they didn't notice their surroundings.

"Grubby is right, we should get going James," Lily said, starting to get a bit nervous.

James had been through the forest many times, but she had not.

James walked over to Lily and took her hand in his. It almost became instinct to hold each other's hand, James wanting Lily to know he would protect her, and Lily showing she was there for him.

Lily and James, along with Grubby, starting walking toward the hole that would lead them back to the path, but found it was blocked by a shadowy figure. The mist and fog obscured their view, and when they came close enough, Lily screamed and buried her head in James' shoulder.

Blocking the hole was a creature that looked humanoid in appearance, looking akin to a skeletal woman. It was a banshee.

The banshee looked at James and Lily maliciously, and staggered toward them. James stood in front of Lily protectively, and Grubby hid behind a gravestone.

"You two shouldn't be here," the banshee woman said in a raspy, dead voice.

"We came here by mistake," James said, trying to keep the fear from cracking his voice.

"You are not suppose to know of this place…only headmasters," the banshee said, looking at James and Lily.

"We won't tell anyone…we will pretend we were never even here," James said fearfully.

"You are a good- looking boy…I would hate to have to hurt you…I will let you go," the banshee woman said, looking at James with a pleased smile.

"Thank you," James said, heading towards the hole with Lily, grubby at their feet.

"Not so fast little girl," the banshee said, grabbing Lily's arm.

"James!" Lily cried, the banshee having a firm, boney grasp on her arm.

"What are you doing, let her go!" James said to the banshee, looking panicked.

"I said I would let you go, but not the girl," the banshee said, looking at Lily with dead eyes.

James ran at the banshee, brandishing his wand. He sent a spell toward the banshee, but with a wave of her hand the spell bounced off of her and hit James in the chest. He was knocked to the ground, out of breath.

Lily struggled under the grasp of the banshee, but it was too strong. The banshee dragged Lily into the forest, Lily screaming the whole way. The banshee was traveling at unusually fast speeds.

"LILY!" James cried, still on the ground unable to move.

Lily was out of sight, and her screams could no longer be heard.

"LILY! O god, what am I going to do! Grubby, come here!" James yelled, his breathing labored.

"What can Grubby do?" the dwarf asked, a panicked look on his face.

"Run into the forest, call out for "Kadabra." Hurry!" James said, a frightened look etched on his face.

Grubby ran into the forest, calling out "Kadabra".

James was close to tears as he lay on the ground, unable to move. If anything happened to Lily he would never forgive himself. He couldn't stand the thought of her hurt, or worse, dead.

Grubby came running out of the forest three minute later, a determined look on his face.

"I found him I found him!" Grubby yelled.

Closely followed by Grubby was a tall, sandy colored centaur. His magnificent hooves hit the ground, making it shake, and his eyes were blue.

"James, this dwarf summoned me on your behalf, what has happened?" Kadabra said in a low, wise voice.

"A banshee has Lily, I can't move, please save her!" James said in panic.

"Lily? The one with the fire colored hair?" Kadabra asked.

"Yes her! Please you have to hurry!" James cried.

"Yes, I must save her," Kadabra said, running back into the forest at top speeds.

Grubby came running over to James, his bushy beard blowing in the cold wind.

"The big horse man will save her!" Grubby said, patting James on the head.

"Quit that will you?" James said, annoyed he was being patted like a dog.

"The fire haired girl is very pretty," Grubby said, "the banshee was jealous, that's why she took her."

"She is beautiful, and if anything ever happened to her…I…I," James said, burying his head in his hands.

When James did this, he heard a loud, shrill wail coming from the forest. He cringed.

"The banshee wailed, someone had died," Grubby said, going pale.

"O god Lily! LILY!" James yelled, tears starting to well in his eyes.

The spell started to wear off, and James gradually got to his feet. When he looked up, he saw Kadabra riding towards him with someone on his back.

"Lily?" James called out in disbelief.

Lily got off of Kadabra, and ran over to James.

"LILY! O thank god!" James said, wrapping his hands around her shaking body.

"I'm fine James, it's ok," Lily said in his ear.

James didn't let go of Lily for a long time, and mouthed a "thank you" to Kadabra over Lily's shoulder.

When the two broke from the hug Kadabra spoke.

"I did not save her James, she saved herself. The banshee took her to the end of a cliff and was going to kill her there. Just as I arrived, Lily had pushed the banshee off of the cliff." Kadabra said.

"The scream?" James asked.

"The banshee wailed, foretelling her own death," Lily said.

"Thanks for brining her back Kadabra," James said, looking at Lily to make sure she was ok.

"I want to bring you two back to the castle, the creatures are restless and dangerous at night," Kadabra said, "I know a way back instead of through that hole."

Lily and James, with Grubby piggy-backing on James' back climbed onto Kadabra, and he galloped into the forest.

The forest was very dark, and it took half an hour to get to the hut at the edge of the forest.

The three riders dismounted, and Kadabra lingered for a few moments.

"Thank you so much Kadabra," Lily said genuinely.

"Anything for you and James, you two play important parts in the future, I will help you to get there safely," he said, and entered the dark forest.

"Important parts in the future? What does that mean?" Lily said, looking at James.

"Well I guess we will find out one day, won't we Lily?" James said, grabbing her hand and leading her and Grubby up to the castle.

"Should we tell anyone about the gravestones?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure…we can keep it quiet for now," James said, unsure of what to do.

They entered the castle, still in their pajamas, and headed up to the common room.

"Looks like you will be bunking with me tonight Grubby," James said looking down at the dwarf.

"I get to stay all day tomorrow with you guys?" Grubby asked.

"Yes, classes and all," James said smirking at Lily.

"That ought to be interesting," Lily said, cocking an eyebrow.

They entered the Common Room, heading toward their dorms.

"Night Lily, and I'm sorry about today," James said looking into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it James. Besides, I am starting to like our little adventures," Lily smiled.

Tomorrow would be interesting with Grubby attending classes with them, and when Lily's head touched her pillow, she started to formulate excuses as to what her and James were up to that night.

Author's Notes 

**Wow, I haven't updated for like, 5 days! I was at my cottage so we don't have a computer! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Someone asked me how long this story is going to be, like how many chapters. The answer is I have no idea. I am just kind of going with it. I was hoping to go to the end of seventh year, so considering I am still in the first week of school and I already have twenty chapters up it ought to be a long story! Of course I am going to skip throw some months and stuff, can't write about everyday, but anyway. Hope you liked the chapter, and please update!**


	21. Chapter 21 Farewell Grubby

Chapter 21- Farewell Grubby 

Lily was awakened the next morning from one of her new friends. He was currently bouncing up and down on her bed, giggling like mad.

"Wake up fire hair wake up!" Grubby the dwarf said excitably.

Lily opened her eyes and saw Grubby having the time of his life and James watching him with mild interest while sitting cross-legged on the dorm floor. Lily sat up in bed and looked at the two grumpily.

"Why is there a demented dwarf bouncing on my bed James?" Lily said, giving him an annoyed look.

"Sorry about that Lily, but I'm having a hard time keeping track of him on my own, so I came to fetch you," James said smiling innocently.

Grubby cackled like mad, and started jumping from bed to bed. Unfortunately for Roxanne, he landed on her head. She awoke with a start, and peered at the mini man on her bed. Grubby started to stare at her as well, thinking it was a staring game.

"Now, am I dreaming or is there a dwarf on top of me," Roxanne said, directing the question at Lily and James.

"Grubby this is my friend Roxanne, Roxanne, this is my new friend Grubby," Lily said, an amused look on her face.

"Well ok, this is sufficiently awkward, will he stop staring at me soon?" Roxanne said, looking at the dwarf oddly.

"Grubby stop staring at Roxanne will you?" James said to the dwarf.

"I…can't…lose…" he mumbled.

"O you already won Grubby, stop now," Lily added.

"I won you say? YIPEEEEE!" Grubby said, jumping off of the bed and doing laps around the dorm room.

"MORING LADIES!" Sirius yelled, opening the door to the dorm.

"SIRFIST!" Grubby yelled, hugging Sirius' leg.

"He's gotten rather fond of Sirius, can't say his name properly though," James whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily laughed as Sirius picked up the dwarf and let him piggy- back on his shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Erica said, opened her eyes and seeing the mini party going on.

"Excellent question Erica. I myself was quite confused when I woke up," Roxanne said, "maybe now Lily and James can explain to us all what they were up to last night."

"Grubby can answer that! We were all playing in the forbidden forest with a centaur!" Grubby said excitably.

"It's true, Lily and I went for a walk in the forest and got lost. Then we met up with Grubby, and finally I asked for Kadabra's help," James said.

Sirius understood what James was talking about, for he too had met Kadabra, but Erica and Roxanne still looked clueless.

"I'll explain later guys, but right now I want breakfast!" Lily said, jumping out of bed and grabbing some clothes to change into on the way to the bathroom.

When she was finished changing, she left the bathroom and found just Roxanne and Erica in their dorm.

"James wants you to meet him in the Great Hall so you and him can show Grubby around," Roxanne commented, reading a magazine.

"Ok, you girls are coming down too, right?" Lily asked.

"I wouldn't miss breakfast if my life depended on it," Erica said laughing.

Lily chuckled, and left for the Great Hall. On her way, she was surprised to find a lot of people staring at her. She stopped to ask someone if her hair looked bad or something was wrong with her appearance to explain why everyone was staring at her, but nothing was.

"Hi there Lily! Remember me? Tiffany?" one beautiful blonde girl said.

"Um, yes. Hello there," Lily said awkwardly.

Tiffany was in Ravenclaw and was extremely pretty and popular.

"Where are you sitting for breakfast? You can sit with me if you want," she said sweetly.

"ER…I'm sorry, I am sitting with James and some of my friends, maybe another time?" Lily said, confused as to why she wanted her to sit with her.

"O yes, James of course! Ok Lily! See you later!" she said, walking away.

Lily walked for only moments before she ran into another person.

"Hi there Lily," a tall, brunette boy said, walking next to her.

He was in Hufflepuff, captain of the Quidditch team, and very good- looking. His name was Chad, and he was in seventh year.

"Um…hi," Lily squeaked, a little intimidated by his good looks and social status.

"May I walk you to breakfast?" he said, flashing a perfect smile.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Lily said meekly.

"You are looking very pretty today," he said smiling.

"Thank you,"

They walked into the Great Hall together, Chad doing most of the talking. When James spotted the two walking and chatting, he clenched his fists.

"What is Lily doing with _him_," James said to Sirius.

"Good question, he looks to be pulling out all the stops on her," Sirius said.

James got up from the table and walked over to the two.

"Hi Chad, how is Quidditch?" James said, giving a fake smile.

"O James, I was just talking to Lily about Quidditch! It is going great, you better watch your back this year," Chad said, looking down on Lily fondly.

"Well anyway, shall we Lily?" James said, holding out his arm.

"We shall," Lily said, taking his arm.

Chad looked on jealously as Lily left him without a good bye. He was hoping to get closer to her, it would make James jealous and he would steal one of the Marauder's girls.

Lily let go of James' arm and sat herself down at the table with the Marauders and Grubby.

"Finally fire hair has joined us! She is so slow!" Grubby said, shoveling down his breakfast.

The Marauders and Lily laughed and continued eating.

"What did that Chad guy want Lily?" Remus inquired.

James and Sirius perked up at this question.

"I'm not sure really, he just started talking to me and offered to walk me to breakfast," Lily said.

"It means he wants to have sex with you," Roxanne said, joining the table with Erica.

At this comment James, Sirius, Remus and Lily all choked or spat out their breakfast.

"IF HE LAYS A HAND ON YOU I'LL…" James started yelling before Peter clamped a hand over his mouth.

Remus started patting Sirius' back to help him clear his throat.

"That's not what he was doing Roxanne!" Lily hissed.

Lily was quite exasperated at James' reaction, alone with the rest of the Marauders. The comment was rather bold.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table was looking at the seven occupants like they were all mad.

"Everyone choked because they looked at Lily's horrid face, right?" Rochelle yelled from down the table.

"GO STICK A CARROT UP YOUR ASS ROCHELLE!" Roxanne yelled back.

The whole hall heard her and burst into laughter. The whole bunny incident was still fresh in everyone's minds.

"O Roxanne, how I love your sassy attitude!" Sirius said happily.

Roxanne simply smiled. She had gotten the reaction from the hall she was hoping for.

Lily laughed and gave Roxanne a thankful smile.

Everyone continued eating, and Grubby seemed to be enjoying himself. Everyone in the hall was wondering why the dwarf was casually eating breakfast with the Marauders.

"Grubby wants more bacon! Where's the bacon?" Grubby asked.

"It's down on the other side of the table, near Rochelle and her friends, who wants to get it for him?" Remus said.

"Not me that's for sure," Lily murmured.

"I'll get it!" Grubby said, climbing atop the table. He ran down the table knocking breakfast food toward people, and finally stopped in front of the bacon.

"Eww! You stupid elf! You got marmalade all over me!" Rochelle cried.

Grubby did not appreciate being called an elf, so he took a bowl full of porridge near him and dumped it over Rochelle's head.

"Hope you like porridge with your marmalade," Grubby said, picking up the bacon and walking back over to the Marauders and the girls.

The whole hall exploded into laughter, and cheered Grubby, who bowed appreciatively.

The Marauders and girls were laughing extremely hard, and Peter had to excuse himself in fear of wetting his pants.

Sirius gave Grubby a high five and Grubby sat down and starting eating his bacon happily.

When Grubby finished eating, he climbed down from his seat and headed towards the teachers' table.

"Grubby where are you going! Grubby!" Lily hissed, getting up from her seat with James and following him.

Grubby walked right up in front of Dumbledore and peered over the table at him. Only his eyes and funny hat could be seen by Dumbledore.

"Hello there, may I conjure you a chair?" Dumbledore said politely, conjuring a very high chair that Grubby could sit on.

"Hello Mr. White Beard, I am Grubby!" he said enthusiastically.

Lily and James came up beside Grubby.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Evans, would this be your friend?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes sir, we were wondering if he could possibly stay with us for the day? He is very interested to see how we as wizards and witches go about our day," James said giving an unsure smile.

"Would you like to stay for the day Mr. Grubby?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at the dwarf.

"O yes! I want to stay with James, fire hair and Sirfist!" Grubby said excitably.

"Alright one day, and you two are responsible for Grubby, understood?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," they chorused together.

"Now, I think it is about time you run along to your classes," Dumbledore concluded.

Lily, James, and the dwarf made their way back to the table, collected their books, and headed out for class.

Lily and James consulted their timetables, finding they both had Charms with Remus and Erica. Roxanne and Sirius headed toward another class, and it took some persuading to get Grubby to let go of Sirius' leg. When he did, he walked down the hallway holding hands with Lily and James. They were swinging him about wildly like a small child.

They entered the classroom and James and Lily took a seat with Grubby, while Erica and Remus chose seats together. To James' annoyance, Derek from Ravenclaw took a seat in front of Lily and himself, flashing a huge smile towards Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes when Derek finally turned around, and James started doing impressions of Derek being hit in the head from the flying bedpan. Lily giggled.

Derek turned around again; thinking Lily was giggling at him.

"Hi Lily. You are looking gorgeous today," Derek said, flashing his pearly whites.

"Thanks Derek. By the way, how are you feeling? No after effects from the medicine like nausea, pains, even lingering head aches?" Lily said, a small smile on her face.

James put his head on his desk, laughing into it. He sure hoped Derek had a lingering headache from the blow he got to the head.

"That's so nice of you to ask Lily! But no, I am fine now," Derek said, turning around once the teacher decided to start the class.

"Alright settle down class! Today we will be practicing a sticking charm! These charms come in useful in many situations. It is helpful when hanging up portraits or tapestries for example. The spell is "Glugafy" alright?" Professor Flitwick said.

On the student's desk were random items that they were to stick together like parchment and scraps of paper.

"Now I warn you, do not attempt to stick yourselves to anyone or thing, and if you stick yourself to any kind of fabric it will take a long time to remove it," Flitwick added.

Lily and James stuck some paper together with ease when Flitwick finished speaking, and starting to get bored at how easy the assignment was. Grubby seemed to be getting bored too.

"Grubby is bored!" Grubby said.

"Well dance on the table and entertain us then," James said sarcastically.

"Ok!" Grubby said climbing atop Lily and James' desks and doing a gig.

Lily and James started laughing hysterically as Grubby started twirling around with a huge smile on his face.

"No wonder he adores Sirius, they have the same attention seeking, crazy personality," Lily said chuckling.

"You are so right," said James, doubled over laughing.

Most of the class was enjoying Grubby's interesting dance performance, but one girl was concentrated on performing the sticking spell. That girl was Erica.

"Damn it, I can't get it!" Erica muttered, trying the spell over and over again.

Remus was laughing at Grubby and did not notice her. Grubby looked over to Erica and Remus, and decided he would perform in front of them. Grubby ran over to their desks, just as Erica tried the spell once more…

"Glugafy!" Erica shouted loudly.

Grubby had climbed atop her desk, and as she yelled the spell, he kicked the wand out of her hand when attempting a crazy dance stunt.

The wand flew through the air, glue spurting out of the end. Students shielded their eyes, but got glue all over themselves. One Ravenclaw boy got a large amount on his head, while James and Derek got some on their hands.

"O great," James muttered, looking down at his hands.

"Whatever you do, don't touch anything!" Lily said, eyeing his hands.

When Lily said this, a brilliant idea sparked in Derek's head. It would let him get close to Lily and make James insanely jealous!

"O Professor, I got some on my hands!" Derek said, getting up to walk over to Flitwick.

Derek held out his hands, and on the way tripped on Lily's backpack and went flying towards her. His hands were planted firmly on her chest, stuck to her shirt.

Lily screamed in surprise, looking at Derek's hands on her.

"Get your hands off of me!" Lily shrieked.

"I can't Lily! They are stuck!" Derek said, a small smile playing on his face.

James turned around in his seat when he heard Lily scream and gaped as Derek had his hands all over HIS Lily.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" James said, grabbing Derek by the throat and shaking him.

James forgot about the fact that he too had glue all over his hands, so his hands weren't going anywhere. As James tried to strangle Derek, who was turning blue, Lily did some quick thinking. She pulled her arms into her shirt and turned around in it so that Derek was now touching her back.

"What's going on here!" Flitwick shouted over James.

"This perverted idiot…" James started before he noticed Lily had turned around in her shirt.

"Just a mistake Professor, James and Derek have glue on their hands, so we are all stuck," Lily said, giving James a look to shut him up.

"Why does James have his hands wrapped around Mr. Mitchell's throat!" Flitwick asked.

"I was trying to pull Derek away before he made contact with Lily. I was going for his arm, not throat," James said, still inwardly fuming at what Derek did.

"Well I will need to send the three of you to the hospital wing to rub a solution on where you made contact with the person or object," Flitwick said, shooing the three from class.

Lily, Derek, James, and Grubby all exited the classroom, the three students walking awkwardly. Derek still had his hands on Lily's shirt, and James' hands around Derek's neck. It looked like a weird chain of people. Many people walking the halls gave the trio weird looks. James kept kicking the back of Derek's legs.

"Would you quit that!" Derek said annoyed.

"Let me see, no," James said, kicking him harder.

"James!" Lily said exasperated.

"Lily," he said back, not willing to stop inflicting pain on Derek.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pelly looked curious.

"Why is it you three always end up in the hospital wing at the same time?" Madam Pelly said.

"Sorry Pelly dear, got ourselves in a bit of a situation! You wouldn't happen to have the solution that can get rid of this sticking spell, would you?" James said smiling.

"I have everything Mr. Potter! Let me go fetch it," she said heading toward the room that the potions and medicine was kept in.

Madam Pelly returned with a clear blue solution.

"Well, to unstick you and Mr. Mitchell we will have to remove your shirt Ms. Evans," Madam Pelly said.

Lily looked uncomfortable, Derek looked gleeful but still blue from strangulation, and James looked outraged.

"In front of them?" Lily said gulping.

"Heavens no Ms. Evans! I shall perform a blinding spell on both boys!" Madam Pelly said looking scandalized.

Derek looked put out and James relieved. James definitely didn't want Derek to see Lily topless.

Madam Pelly performed the spell, and Lily slipped out of the shirt. She changed into another one Madam Pelly provided. Madam Pelly then took off the blinding spells.

"Now, I am going to rub this solution on your hands James, it will let you remove your hands from Mr. Mitchell's neck," Pelly said, rubbing the solution on James' hands.

James was unstuck within ten seconds and ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he returned he heard Madam Pelly explaining to Derek that he would have to soak his hands in the solution for a whole night to get the fabric off of his hands.

"Best to start now Derek," Madam Pelly said, arranging him a bed for the night.

James and Lily left the hospital wing and met up with Grubby who was outside the hospital wing playing with his shoes.

Lily noticed James still looked rather angry.

"James? What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I hate that guy," he mumbled, "I know he touched you on purpose. I'll kill him,"

"Well strangling him isn't going to make it any better!" Lily said.

"He deserved it! He can't just put his hands all over you!" James said outraged.

"James! I'll worry about my own body ok?"

"I just don't like the thought of him touching you!" James fired back.

"Alright I'm not talking about this anymore!" Lily said walking faster.

"Fine. But don't be mad at me!" James said walking faster to keep up with her, Grubby on his back.

"I'm not mad at you," she said simply.

"Good, because I can't have my Lillykins mad at me," James said frowning childishly.

"I'm not yours James!" Lily said hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Yes. Lillykins is all mine, and I don't intend on sharing her," James grinning.

"Mr. Potter I will have you know I am not owned by anyone!" Lily said smiling triumphantly.

"Well I'm not anyone, I'm James Potter," James said, taking her hand in his.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know, you two are really weird," Grubby commented from James' back.

"That's not a good thing coming from this crazy dwarf," James laughed.

"Let's go find Sirfist!" Grubby exclaimed excitably, pulling on James' hair.

"It's time for lunch anyway," Lily commented.

"Alright, ONWARD!" James said, heading toward the Great Hall, Grubby laughing on his back as he ran.

As James and Lily entered the Great Hall students started whispering wildly.

A young, brunette Gryffindor came running up to Lily.

"Is it true Lily? Did you break up with James for Derek Mitchell?" she said excitably.

James looked taken aback and so did Lily. She had a cross look on her face.

"Well considering James and I weren't even going out in the first place no! And I have absolutely no interest in Derek Mitchell!" Lily said quickly, side glancing James.

The girl walked away, sad she didn't have any gossip material.

"How about you and I set the record straight Lily, give the people what they want," James said grinning. He was obviously happy people thought they were going out.

"And how would we set the record straight?"

"We could go out!" James said happily.

"I'm hungry, lets go eat," Lily said running to the table.

"NOT SO FAST MS. EVANS! OR SHOULD I SAY POTTER?" James said laughing and running after her, Grubby still in tow.

"James!" Lily said, running towards the table.

Lily sat in between Erica and Roxanne, grinning. James sat beside Remus and Sirius. Grubby sat on the table.

"So I heard about your little incident in Charms today," Roxanne said.

"From?"

"Erica of course," Roxanne said flatly.

"What happened in Charms?" Sirius said, clueless.

"Derek Mitchell fondled Lily," Roxanne said simply.

"HE WHAT!" Sirius said, standing up. He knocked a few plates to the ground.

"Then James strangled him," Erica added.

"Would you sit down Sirius," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Who the hell does he think he is! I would have knocked the bloody teeth out of his mouth! Good on you James! Hope the bloody bloke turned blue!" Sirius said fiercely.

"He did," Erica chuckled.

"So where's the bloke now? Dead from lack of oxygen?" Sirius said hopefully.

"I wish. Soaking his hand in a solution to get his hand unstuck from Lily's shirt," James said.

"So that explains why everyone is saying you like Mitchell Lily! They think you enjoyed being touched by that bastard?" Remus said angrily.

"Well I certainly didn't for the record! And I really don't want to talk about this anymore, ok?" Lily said, starting to get a headache.

Two fourth years approached Lily about Mitchell, and she was starting to get very irked at being pestered. It was like the gossip travelling around Privet Drive. James started banging his head on the table, Grubby patting his head to give support. When a fifth year Hufflepuff came up to the Gryffindor table, Lily had had enough.

"I DO NOT LIKE DEREK MITCHELL! I THINK HE IS A BLOODY GIT AND I ASSURE EVERYONE I WILL NEVER LIKE HIM!" Lily screamed, her voice echoing in the now quiet hall.

Lily picked up her bag, and promptly left the hall, Roxanne and Erica behind her.

James, Sirius and Remus all looked stunned, and James resumed hitting his head on the lunch table.

"Well you handled that situation well," Roxanne said sarcastically as she, Lily, and Erica walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I am skiving off classes this afternoon, take notes for me will you?" Lily said ignoring Roxanne's comment.

"Lily it's the second week of school! Do you really think," Erica started.

"I don't care what day it is I am not going to classes," Lily said firmly.

"Well don't for one minute think you are skiving by yourself! If you are taking time off so am I!" announced Roxanne.

"Erica? You coming?" Lily asked.

"Hell yes I am!" Erica said, not willing to go to class by herself.

"We really haven't had any time to catch up after the summer you know, maybe we could use this time to our advantage," Roxanne said.

"Sounds good to me," Erica said cheerfully, "but I will meet you guys in the tower ok? I am going to ask Remus to take notes for me, then we won't fall behind."

Erica ran back towards the Great Hall, and Lily and Roxanne continued toward Gryffindor tower.

When Lily and Roxanne arrived at their dorm, they pushed the three beds together, leaving a big space in the room.

Lily and Roxanne changed into their pajamas to get comfortable, and plopped down onto their comfy beds.

"Hey girls!" Erica yelled when she entered the room, "look what I got!"

Erica had assorted sweets and junk food in her hands and her pockets.

"Where did you get that?" Lily said eyeing the food.

"Sirius and Remus! They said they had spare up in their dorms, and they said we could have it!" Erica said.

She also had a small vile of purple liquid in her hand.

"What's that?" Roxanne commented, ripping open a package of crisps.

"Headache potion, courtesy of James," Erica said throwing the vile to Lily.

"How he knew I had a headache is beyond me," Lily murmured, swallowing the potion.

Lily's headache eased instantly, and she felt much better.

"Remus will take notes for us, Sirius said he will make up an excuse for us not being in class, and James said to have fun and they would be crashing our party after dinner," Erica added chuckling.

"Well, I am a little leery about Sirius making up an excuse, but other then that LETS PARTY!" Roxanne said laughing.

Roxanne pulled out a magical stereo that she bought in a posh shop in Diagon Alley. It played muggle CD's and wizard songs. Lily had gotten Roxanne obsessed with the Backstreet Boys when she was over at her house one summer.

"Whose in the mood for a little Backstreet Boys?" Erica said.

Erica slipped in their newest CD, Never Gone, and the girls started to sing.

"INCOMPLETEEEE!" they sang at the top of their lungs.

Erica turned down the song a bit when their voices started to get hoarse, and sat on their beds.

"Pass the chocolate frogs," Lily said.

"How about we play a game girls?" Roxanne suggested.

"Truth or Dare?" Erica said, grinning.

"Of course," Lily said smiling evilly.

"I'll ask first," Erica said, "Roxanne! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Do you or do you not think Sirius is drop dead gorgeous?" Erica said laughing.

"What! No way!" Roxanne said looking away.

"LIER! You aren't supposed to lie Roxi! I know when you are lying because you twist your hair around your fingers!" Lily said laughing.

Roxanne immediately dropped her hand from her hair and crossed her arms.

"Alright Lily! Truth or Dare?" Roxanne said, trying to elude the subject.

"Well I am the daring type! Dare," Lily replied.

"When James comes into this room after dinner you have to snog him!" Roxanne said gleefully.

"What! You would never snog Sirius if I dared you! No way I will do that!" Lily said turning red.

"Fine, just kiss him on the cheek! I want to see his reaction!" Erica said smiling.

"Er…fine I'll do it!" Lily agreed, "Erica, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"You guys suck! Ok, do you like Remus?" Lily asked, a smile lingering on her face.

"You know what? I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back…" Erica said, getting off the bed and running for the bathroom.

Roxanne got up too and blocked the doorway smiling evilly. Lily came up behind her.

"Answer the question Erica!" Roxanne said laughing.

"No I won't!" Erica said.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Lily yelled, starting to beat Erica with a pillow.

"LILY!" Erica said laughing.

Lily threw a pillow to Roxanne, and they both attacked Erica.

"NOT FAIR I'M NOT ARMED!" Erica said, crawling up into a ball on the ground.

Lily and Roxanne finally stopped hitting Erica and laughed at her on the floor.

"Pass me the chocolate," Erica said, pretending to have broken a rib.

"You weirdo! Here," Lily said throwing them over to her.

The girls chatted for a long time and ate all the sweets they desired. Classes had ended, and the Marauders headed up to their room. James, Sirius, and Remus headed up the girl's staircase, making sure to immobilize it. Before Sirius touched the handle he heard his name through the door…

"Wait!" he said silently to James and Remus. They gave his curious looks, and he signaled for them to listen through the door.

"Erica, seriously, what do you think about Remus?" Roxanne asked Erica.

Remus perked up when he heard his name and pressed his ear harder into the door.

"Well…I think he is really good looking, and he is smart, always makes me laugh! He is just so…mysterious sometimes…" Erica said, looking like she was daydreaming.

"YES!" Remus whispered. James and Sirius gave him the thumbs up and continued listening.

"Well now that we are on the subject of the Marauders! What do you think of James Lily?" Erica said, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Honestly? O fine! You guys would pester the hell out of me if I didn't tell you!" Lily said laughing.

James looked very nervous outside the door, and looked so concentrated on the conversation a bomb couldn't have swayed him.

"Alright, well I think James is nice…he can be really sweet, funny, easy to talk to, stuff like that," Lily said.

"But do you think he's hot?" Roxanne said smiling.

"Well…yes, ok I think he's hot!" Lily said, rolling her eyes as her friends laughed.

"YES!" James said loudly from outside the door.

Sirius and Remus had clamped a hand over his mouth and gave him warning looks. James however looked too happy to care. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction.

The girls had been laughing rather loudly, so James' outburst was barely heard.

"Did you hear something?" Roxanne said looking around.

"Nope," Lily and Erica said.

James mouthed a "sorry" to Sirius and Remus and kept listening.

"Well, now Roxanne, you have to answer honestly, what do you think of Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Ok fine! I think he is so…" Roxanne said.

"What did she say? I can't hear!" Sirius whispered to James and Remus.

"It's muffled, I don't hear anything either!" James said.

"What! That's not fair!" Sirius whispered exasperated. In frustration he hit the door hard with his hand.

"Shit Sirius!" Remus whispered.

"Whose at the door?" Erica could be heard saying from the other side of the door.

"RUN!" James said, sprinting down the staircase.

James and Remus took off like a shot down the stairs and threw themselves on the couches in the Common Room. Sirius however, did not get up in time.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" Erica said, staring down at Sirius on the floor in front of their door.

"Sorry, tripped on the way up! Can we join you guys?" Sirius said quickly, noting Lily and Roxanne's confused faces.

"It that ok girls?" Erica called out.

"Yup," they both chorused.

"Um…James and Remus come up!" Sirius called down to the Common Room.

They came up to the dorm looking afraid. They didn't know Sirius had made up an excuse.

"What's up with you guys? Are you coming in or what?" Roxanne said looking at the two petrified boys.

"O, yes, of course!" James sputtered, looking at Sirius' face. He seemed calm so James relaxed.

James sat himself beside Lily and gave her a big smile. She said really nice things about him; maybe he did have a chance with her. James looked at her, and was startled when she did something surprising. Lily gently put her hand on his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wha…wha...what was that for?" James sputtered, blushing.

"I just felt like kissing you," Lily said, remembering she couldn't tell him that it was a dare because it was a rule.

Roxanne and Erica giggled at James' reaction, and Sirius looked surprised.

When conversation resumed, James leaned over into Lily's ear.

"When I feel like kissing you am I allowed to?" James said grinning. He still couldn't believe Lily had kissed him.

"No," Lily whispered back smiling.

"Damn it," James said laughing, "O and next time, feel free to kiss my lips,"

Lily smiled and turned away. James started to play with her fingers for fun, and she did not protest when he did this.

"So what have you girls been up too? We had to endure class and you get to have fun!" Sirius pouted.

"O stick a frog in it," Roxanne said, stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth. Sirius ate it happily.

"Where's Grubby?" Erica asked Remus.

"Peter had taken it upon himself to teach Grubby how to fish. They headed down to the lake," Remus answered.

"That was a nice thing to do," Lily said.

"Well Peter loves to fish, he wouldn't mind taking Grubby," Sirius said.

"Well to answer your question before Sirius, we have been eating, singing, and having pillow fights," Lily chuckled.

"What music?" Remus asked.

"Backstreet Boys," Erica replied.

All the boys then simultaneously yelled "IMCOMPLETEEE!" very loudly.

The girls started laughing.

"How do you know about the Backstreet Boys! They are a muggle band!" Lily asked.

"James' little sister of course! She blares it in the house! I think I have the whole CD mesmerized!" Sirius said.

Erica turned up the stereo and the girls AND boys started singing to the song "Weird World". The girls were singing it and laughing at the boys because they were trying to sound retarded.

"You guys are so insane!" Erica said doubled over.

"YOU KNOW IT HUNNIE!" Sirius said, on a chocolate frog high. He started doing cartwheels around the room.

"WHATCHU ALL DOING!" Grubby the dwarf yelled as he ran into the room.

"Grubby! Did you have fun fishing?" Lily asked, giving Sirius amused looks as he continued his cartwheels.

"No, Grubby hates fish. Never talk to Grubby when he asks them questions," Grubby said frowning.

Peter came bounding up the stairs two minutes later.

"Hey guys, sorry to break up the party, but we have to bring Grubby back to the forest, McGonagall's orders," Peter gasped.

"Ok, thanks for watching him Peter. Who is coming with me?" James asked.

"I'll come," Lily said.

"Me too," Sirius added in between cartwheels.

"Say bye to everybody else Grubby," Lily said.

"Bye you guys, cause lots of trouble!" Grubby giggled.

"Bye!" Erica, Remus and Roxanne said waving.

Lily, James, Sirius and Grubby all walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds that were slowly getting darker. They reached the edge of the forest quickly.

"Bye Grubby! I'm sure we will see you again!" Lily said, hugging Grubby.

"Bye fire hair, watch out for banshees and that mean blonde girl," Grubby said, hugging her back.

"You have fun running around in the forest Grubby, I hope you liked the castle," James said smiling.

"Grubby hopes to come back again one day, it was fun! See you later James," he said hugged James' legs.

"Bye buddy! Remember what I told you about picking up those female dwarves!" Sirius said smiling.

"I will remember Sirfist, I will be a ladies man when you see me next," Grubby said, finally hugging Sirius, "I will even steal fire hair from James!"

"Hey!" James said, wrapping his hands around Lily's waste. Lily chuckled.

"I would take you over James any day Grubby," Lily smiled.

"Bye guys," Grubby said.

Grubby trudged into the forest, mining tool swinging about wildly, brown beard messier then ever, and his little hat swishing in the wind.

"Would you really pick Grubby over me?" James asked smiling.

"No, but she would choose me over you!" Sirius said, grabbing Lily's hand and running towards the castle with her.

James ran after them laughing, trying to catch up.

"LILY LOVES ME MORE!" James said while running.

Grubby watched the three friends run off toward Hogwarts laughing and having fun. He was perched up in a high tree, scanning the horizon.

"Bye best friends, I will see you again," Grubby whispered, and climbing down the tree, headed for home.

Author's Notes 

**I got some funny reviews from people thinking I was ill because I wasn't updating every day! That's funny! I have been away a lot, and truthfully I can't spend that many hours a day writing anymore! Well, this was my longest chapter yet, 20 pages! Who knew I was even capable of that! I liked this chapter personally, a lot of Lily/James moments in this one! By the way, I know in Lily and James' time they didn't have the Backstreet Boys, but I didn't feel up to researching the popular music at the time! So lets just pretend, shall we? ;) And please don't anyone send me reviews about how you don't like the Backstreet Boys or whatever, because different music appeals to different people and I can't please everyone! So please review everyone! To everyone who constantly asks me when the box or book comes back into the plot I assure you it will come up soon, but I can't reveal too much too soon because then there goes the whole plot line to the story and its over too quickly! Reviewers are asking me to make the story long, and believe me I plan too, but I can't rush it. Anyway, please review and keep reading! **


	22. Chapter 22 Rooftop Rendezvous

Chapter 22- Rooftop Rendezvous 

The week had gone by relatively slowly, and homework was starting to pile up. The sixth years spent most of their time in the comfy corners of the common room or in the library researching and reading lengthy books. Lily, Roxanne, and Erica were in the library trying to accomplish finishing their homework before the weekend. It was Thursday night, and they sincerely hoped they wouldn't receive more homework tomorrow.

"The Poisson spell. Performing this spell gives you the ability to transfigure any living organism into a fish. Different kinds of fish result in different pronunciations of the spell itself," Lily said, reciting the passage from her transfiguration textbook.

"Sounds like an incredibly useless spell," Roxanne said, slumping in her chair.

"How are we suppose to come up with ten ways the spell can come in handy?" Erica said, doodling on her piece of parchment.

"Excellent question. If a death eater is about to attack you I suppose you could transfigure them into a fish," Lily said smirking.

"Yes but pronounce the spell incorrectly and he could turn into a bloody shark. So either way you die really," Roxanne said lazily.

"Well write it down anyway," Lily said coping down her answer.

"O look here comes the terror squad," Roxanne said looking toward the entrance of the library.

"You mean the Marauders?" Erica said, watching James, Sirius, and Remus walking towards them.

"Same thing really," Lily said chuckling.

"We make Lily giggle with our very presence! It's the good looks isn't it?" Sirius said, winking at Lily and taking a seat beside Roxanne.

"No, I way just laughing at how weird your face is. Do you even realize how large your nose is?" Lily said smirking.

With Lily's words Sirius rummaged through Roxanne's purse without permission, and pulled out a small mirror. He examined his nose carefully.

"God your bloody right…" Sirius murmured.

"Give me that!" Roxanne said, grabbing the mirror away from Sirius quickly. She was rather cross that he went through her purse.

"What are you girls working on?" Remus asked, sitting down beside Sirius. James also sat down.

"The Poisson spell essay, we are having a bit of trouble figuring out uses for the damn thing," Erica said, continuing to doodle.

"We just finished the potions' essay, or should I say, Remus finished it and we copied," James said laughing.

"How am I not surprised?" Roxanne said, watching Sirius examining himself now in Erica's mirror.

"Hey, did you girls see the notice in the common room?" asked Remus.

"Notice? About what exactly?" Lily asked curiously.

"A new class the sixth and seventh years have to take for the next three Saturdays!" James groaned.

"WHAT!" Roxanne cried.

"Ssshhhhh!" Madam Pince said to Roxanne.

"What's the class all about?" Erica said incredulously.

"It's a parenting class!" Remus said.

"They never made that mandatory before!" Lily hissed.

"Well it's from 1 o'clock to 3 for the next couple weeks. I can't believe they would take up our Saturdays!" James said.

"Well, three weeks isn't that horrible I suppose, though I would much rather be spending my Saturdays outside," Lily frowned.

"Well why do we have to take that class now? Its not like we will be popping out babies any time soon!" Roxanne said with a grumpy look on her face.

"Well when you and I hook up you never know," Sirius said grinning.

"Are you guys excited for Quidditch tomorrow afternoon?" Erica inquired; stopping the argument before it could start.

"Well Smith had been working us hard enough, I'm confident we will do well," James said, speaking of the Quidditch Captain, Gerald Smith.

"Please, I'm not confident, I'm certain we will win! The Hufflepuff team can barely kick off the ground, never mind score!" Sirius said arrogantly, a large smile on his face.

"Well aren't you a pompous jerk," Roxanne said glaring at Sirius.

"You don't think we will win?" James said quickly, glaring at Roxanne.

"She just has a crush on Vince Capree, the Hufflepuff captain," Erica said smirking.

"You do?" Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow.

"What? No, I just think he is good- looking," Roxanne started, glaring at Erica for opening her mouth.

"You would really cheer on Hufflepuff because you think the captain is hot?" James said looking slightly betrayed.

"O course not, I'm cheering for Gryffindor," Roxanne said uncomfortably, not meeting the gazes of the shocked looking sixth years.

"That's just lower then low," Sirius said.

"Shut up! You would probably go out with a Slytherin if she was skinny and blonde!" Roxanne fired back.

"Well yes, I am more partial to blondes then _brunettes_," Sirius said, looking at Roxanne's hair with disdain.

"Yes, and I am far more partial to Quidditch captains then I am chasers or stupid _beaters_," Roxanne said sweetly.

"I am just going to go get a book, be right back," Lily said, excusing herself from the argument.

"I'll help you Lily," James said, equally eager to leave.

Remus and Erica looked at each other with alarm, and silently left the library, not wanting to be around when Roxanne or Sirius exploded with anger.

"Yes well I…" Sirius continued as everyone left except Roxanne.

"Which book are you looking for Lily?" James said, him and Lily being on the opposite side of the extensive library from Roxi and Sirius.

"I actually don't need one," Lily said chuckling.

"No, didn't think so," James said laughing as well.

"Thought it would be best for my health to not be around those two when they decided to start throwing punches," Lily smiled.

"Well I don't know if Sirius would ever do that, but I won't put it past Roxanne," James said chuckling.

Lily and James choose to sit against a secluded bookshelf at the back of the library. No one was around, for the section they were in held old archive books that weren't of utmost importance. A small window leading out onto the Hogwarts roof was by them, and because it was night, torches illuminated the books and shelves.

Lily and James sat opposite one another so they were facing each other. They were both out of uniform because it was not required to wear after classes. Lily wore a pair of designer jeans and a sweatshirt, while James wore a simple pair of jeans and a tight, black top that accented his muscular build.

They sat in silence for a moment before Lily chose to speak.

"Do you think Sirius likes Roxanne?" Lily asked James curiously.

"Well he hasn't told me so, but I have a feeling he might. He mentions her a lot," James said offhandedly, "does she like him?"

"I'm not sure, if she does she is excellent at hiding it," Lily said.

"What do you think of Erica and Remus?" James asked Lily, keen for her opinion.

"I think that would be a smart match. Remus likes her, doesn't he?" Lily smiled.

"I think so, they make it kind of obvious don't you think?" James said smiling.

"Yes, however hard they try to hide it," Lily chuckled.

"Well, if Erica and Remus match up, then Sirius and Roxanne, that leaves you and I," James said grinning.

"O really? Well I never told you, but I think I am taking a liking to Derek Mitchell," Lily said laughing.

"But he felt you up!" James said, pretending to look shocked.

"Maybe I like that James," Lily said, smiling provocatively.

"Well why didn't you say so?" James said smiling and crawling up to Lily.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lily said, looking at James with laughter twinkling in her eyes.

"O wouldn't I?" James said grinning like a mad man.

He slid his hand behind Lily's waste before she could protest, and pulled her close.

"Now where do you want my hands to linger?" James whispered in her ear.

"I'll have to guide you, won't I?" Lily said back seductively.

This wasn't what James was expecting at all, and when Lily took his hand and placed it on her leg he looked quite surprised. She ran his hand down her leg slowly, and before James knew it, pressed it into a mousetrap that was located at the bottom of one of the shelves.

"Ouch!" James said jumping to hit feet; the mousetrap clamped firmly on his hand.

Lily got up too and smirked at him. She knew it was a tad evil, but she couldn't resist the temptation of leading him on a little.

James removed the mousetrap and did a quick healing spell.

"You little fox," James said, laughing quietly and massaging his hand.

"You know you love me," Lily said grinning.

"I won't protest to that, but you know you will pay dearly for that little incident Lily darling. For payment I want a kiss," James said, looking at Lily with his burning eyes.

James had quite enjoyed Lily playing with him. He liked when she was feisty, and he definitely didn't mind her letting him touch her.

"Now if you think I will agree to that you are very wrong," Lily said smiling.

"What makes you think I need your approval?" James said seductively, closing in on Lily.

"That attitude is what landed you with your throbbing hand," Lily pointed out.

"No pain no gain I always say," James said smiling.

"I will never relent to you Mr. Potter! NEVER!" Lily yelled loudly before running past shelves of old books.

"You can run BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE MRS. POTTER!" James yelled, running after her with a smile on his handsome face.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!" Lily yelled out laughing, still running.

"WE WILL SEE!"

Lily and James ran around the back of the library laughing, and did not notice the librarian announcing the library was closing. Madam Pince did not here the two yelling and running, for the library was so large that she could not hear them from the front. She locked the door to the library magically, and with a swish of her wand, the torches went out.

James and Lily kept running, but abruptly stopped when the library went black.

"James! Where are you?" Lily squeaked, stopping.

"Lumos," James muttered, "right here Lily,"

The point of his wand ignited when he spoke, light pouring over the two students. Lily ran over to him quickly, a confused look on her face.

"Why would Madam Pince put the torches out?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because she closed the library," James said gulping.

"She mustn't have heard us when we were all the way in the back," Lily said, "shall we make our way back then?"

"Lets hope she didn't lock the door," James said uneasily.

Lily and James walked side by side to the entrance of the library, hoping the door wasn't locked. Unfortunately for them, it was.

"Damn, the lock is on the other side of the door! We can't open it," Lily observed, wearing a crest-fallen look on her face.

"Just our luck," James muttered. He perked up however, with the thought of him and Lily alone together in the library.

"How are we going to get out?" Lily said frustrated.

"I don't see us having many choices here," James said, "I don't know of any secret passages in the library that lead out."

"This is just great. We have to sleep in the library," Lily said grumpily.

"Well we can't stay here, if the librarian comes to unlock the door in the morning and finds us sleeping we will be in a lot of trouble," James said.

"So you suggest we go back to the back of the library?" Lily asked.

"Seems like our best choice at the moment," James said.

"Well that's not saying much," Lily muttered.

They headed to the back of the library once more, choosing to sit by the window they sat by originally. They sat side by side now, taking comfort that they weren't alone.

"Knox," James muttered; the light from his wand going out. Only the moon illuminated the library now.

"We always get ourselves in strange situations now a days, don't we?" Lily said.

"It gives us stories to tell _our_ children one day," James said, smiling.

"Imagine us having children," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I already have," James said grinning. Truthfully, he had.

"Not funny," Lily said, giving his a light push.

"What would be so bad about having children with me?" James asked.

"I don't want a house of mini James Potters running around and pranking the neighborhood," Lily said, actually smiling at the thought.

James smiled to himself. He hoped his children would take over and become the new Marauders of Hogwarts one-day, along with Sirius' children and Remus'.

"Well you know Lily, we can start having children right now if you want," James said suggestively.

"O ha ha," Lily said sarcastically.

"Fine," muttered James, pretending to be offended.

James and Lily sat in silence for awhile before James came up with one of his "brilliant ideas."

James walked over to the window by one of the bookshelves, and taking a candlestick on one study table, smashed the glass.

"What are you doing!" Lily shrieked, surprised at James' actions.

"I thought it would be a good idea to take a walk in the moonlight," James smiled.

He cleared the glass away, so only a hole was evident. Directly beneath the window hole was the Hogwarts roof- top, and it was relatively flat.

"You want me to go on the roof with you?" Lily asked, looking at him like he was insane.

"It's too gloomy in here, besides I need some fresh air." James said, "don't worry Lillykins, it's safe, and if you fall I'll catch you," James smiled.

Lily looked out the window skeptically, but deciding the library was not mush better, she climbed out of the window. Her feet touched the roof, and she felt relatively stable. James climbed out after her, and grabbed her hand to reassure her it was fine. They both walked carefully to the edge of the roof and sat down. James kept a firm hold of Lily's hand incase she accidentally slipped. She did not protest.

"Did I ever mention I am afraid of heights?" Lily said nervously.

"I won't let you go Lily, you have nothing to worry about." James said gently.

"Aren't you even a little scared?" Lily asked, holding James' hand tightly.

"I have been up higher on my broom, so no. Besides, I find being high up freeing." James said.

"I guess after all the Quidditch you play you get used to it," Lily added.

"Just try and focus on something other then the ground, like the moon," James said softly.

The crescent moon was shining brightly, and no clouds were evident in the sky. It was a perfect night, and the wind blew coolly on their bare skin. It was peaceful at night, and the trees rustled in the wind softly. Lily watched the moon, taking James' advice, and felt more at ease.

"It is better out here, you were right," Lily said quietly. They was no need to speak loudly, for nothing outside was louder then they're soft whispers.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to visit other planets, other stars?" James asked, watching the stars twinkle.

"Of course," Lily said, "what it would be like to sail among the stars?"

"I'll fly you to the moon one day Lily, promise," James said, looking into Lily's eyes. Her eyes were like two green orbs; James could get lost in those eyes.

Lily smiled sweetly at his comment. What would it be like to fly to the moon with James Potter? One word came to mind…magical.

"What do you see yourself doing after Hogwarts James?" Lily whispered.

"Becoming an auror, getting married, having children, things that that," James said, his gaze lingering on Lily, "what about you?"

"Well I could see myself working for the ministry, but I'm not too sure what I would be doing. Becoming an auror is an honorable thing, but I don't know if it is for me," Lily said, "and I too want to get married and have children."

"It's hard to imagine life after Hogwarts," James commented.

"I think my life truly began when I started going to Hogwarts," Lily said, "I never felt like I fit in when I went to a muggle school. But I suppose I am like an outsider in both worlds."

"What? How can you say that?" James said, a touch of anger in his voice. He didn't want Lily to think she was an outsider. As far as he was concerned she was perfect.

"When my sister found out I was a witch, she called me a freak and completely shunned me. I felt alone in my own family. And here at Hogwarts I am only thought of as a muggleborn and unworthy," Lily said sadly.

"Lily, don't take what those pureblood Slytherins say to you to heart! You are ten times more talented then any of them. Blood makes no difference. I'm pureblood, and do I think of you any differently? Hell no," James said firmly.

"Your right. I shouldn't care what their opinion of me is anyways. It's just that discrimination will always be there with certain people, and I can't change that." Lily said.

James frowned, knowing Lily was right. She would have to work harder then others to excel because of her parentage and James hated it.

"Just know that your pureblood friends don't think like that. Not Roxanne, not Sirius, not me," he said.

"And when it comes down to it, that's all I care about," Lily said, giving James a small smile.

James and Lily sat in comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes before the cold started to effect them both. James noticed Lily shivering slightly, and decided it was time to go inside.

"Let's go in, shall we? Getting a bit chilly," James commented, leading Lily back in the library through the window.

They both got in, and James used the Reparo spell to fix the window. He pulled out four books from a shelf, and using his advanced transfiguration skills, transfigured two books into pillows and two into blankets.

"Good idea," Lily murmured. Her eye- lids started to drop, and it was evident she was tired.

James handed her a pillow and blanket, and they each set up a spot beside each other where they would sleep.

"You won't leave, will you?" Lily asked meekly.

"I would never leave you Lily," James said, gazing into her eyes.

"Thank you James," Lily said softly before drifting to sleep.

"Anything for you Lily, anything," James spoke softly.

He watched Lily sleep for awhile, before he too drifted to sleep.

Author's Notes 

**So how did you like this chapter? I am having a writing block spell at the moment, so I didn't really plan this chapter out properly. Thanks to all the people that have religiously reviewed my story, and I promise more will come soon! Also, those people that review the story giving me spelling corrections instead of comments, could you not? Lol Thanks everybody, and please keep reading! By the way, I am getting so many reviews lately that I can't say thank you to everyone personally, it's too time consuming and takes up a lot of room. So now I am only going to answer questions asked that I feel are important and that other people might be wondering. So please don't feel I am not thanking you because I don't like you or something stupid like that! So THANKS EVERYBODY:0)**

**Winona Corinne- Sorry about the spelling mistake, but you know, I miss things sometimes. Now, for your question. Lily has become popular because she is hanging around the Marauders and attracting more attention to herself then before. I mean, beginning of sixth year she enters the hall soaking wet with James, she is walking about the castle with Grubby, and now the Marauders are good friends with her? How could she not become more popular? Girls are jealous of her, and guys want her because the Marauders do (James in particular). Not to mention she is very pretty. So is that a good enough answer? Lol Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Sweetsunrise- James won't find out that Lily kissing him was a dare, besides, Lily quite enjoyed it haha. I have no idea why I randomly made Peter like fishing, but you know. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

SweetRomanceGirl- I can't promise you will find out about the book or the mirror anytime soon, but more clues will be coming your way. Please keep reading and reviewing! Zazzie- Ok seriously, if I do all the months it will be the longest fanfic in the whole world! I mean, I am at 22 chapter, and I am in the SECOND week of school! What have I gotten myself into? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	23. Chapter 23 Rumors

Chapter 23- Rumors

Lily Evans stirred slightly, and opened her eyes to the sun pouring through the library windows. Her back was rather stiff from sleeping on the floor, yet she had a great night sleep. She tried to sit up, but found it impossible as an arm was wrapped around her. It seemed over night she and James had gotten rather close.

"O shit," Lily muttered, not wanting James to wake up and find them in the compromising position.

Lily carefully lifted James arm off of her without waking him, and sat up. She noticed the library had the smell of musty old books, and she could see the dust particles dancing in the sunlight. The library was extremely quiet, and checking the magical clock on the wall, she realized it was 6:30. The librarian would be opening the library soon.

James looked very peaceful as he slept. His hair was messy from sleeping, though it always looked ruffled, and his glasses, which he had forgotten to remove, were sitting on his nose at an odd angle. Lily thought he looked quite cute.

As Lily watched him for awhile, his eyes eventually opening sleepily. He sat up and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep well?" Lily commented.

"Surprisingly yes, I was quite comfortable," James said yawning, "how long have you been up?"

"About fifteen minutes," Lily said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" James asked.

"I like watching you drool," Lily chuckled.

"I did? Aww shit," James said, wiping his mouth with his T-shirt.

"I was only joking James," Lily said smirking.

"O, trying to embarrass me Miss Evans?" James laughed.

"Well it's not that hard. Most of the time you do it yourself," Lily smiled.

"True, but only around you I do!" James protested.

"Reserving your clumsy side for me? Well don't I feel privileged?" Lily said laughing.

James just smiled at Lily. Lily's hair was in a messy side ponytail and her eyes looked relatively puffy because she had just awoken, but to James she still looked pretty.

"Look, it's almost seven, shouldn't we hide by the entrance so when Madam Pince unlocks the door we can leave?" Lily asked.

"Sounds good to me," James said, quickly transfiguring the pillows and sheets back into library books.

Lily and James headed back to the entrance, where Madam Pince was. It would be very tricky to get out however, because Madam Pince was hanging around the doorway busing herself with chores.

"Did you bring your cloak?" Lily asked quietly as she and James hide behind a bookcase.

"No, I forgot. There is no way we can get out of here unseen," James said cursing.

"So what do we do then? Hop back on the roof and jump?" Lily said sarcastically.

"You know Lily, that just might work!" James said smiling.

"What?" Lily said incredulously, "I was bloody joking!"

"Follow me," James whispered as he headed back for the window they exited last night.

"Expeliarmis!" James shouted, smashing the window once more, "come on climb out quickly!"

Lily exited the window, careful not to cut herself on the glass, and was followed by James.

"Reparo," Lily muttered, and the window mended itself once they were safely on the roof, "what's you bright idea now?"

"Just stand back and bask in my intelligence Lillykins," James said smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes as he said this.

"Accio Comet 2000!" James shouted loudly.

Lily looked at James, surprised she hadn't thought of summoning a broom. Within the minute James' broom came zooming towards them. James caught it in his hand, looking triumphant.

"Why didn't we think of that last night?" Lily asked.

"Wouldn't have worked anyway, Sirius closes our dorm window at night, it couldn't have gotten out," James said logically.

"I see,"

"So speaking of Sirius, looks like our friends are looking for us," James said, looking towards the lake.

"What?" Lily asked curiously.

"There they are down there," James pointed, "what do you say we surprise them?"

"Sounds good, but I warn you, the only time I have ever been on a broom is during flying practice in first year," Lily said uneasily.

"It's ok, just hold on tightly and you will be fine," James said confidently.

James mounted his broom and Lily wrapped her hands around his waste tightly.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Just go I'm not looking," Lily said, closing her eyes and digging her face into his back.

"Ok, here we go," James said, kicking off from the ground.

The broom flew into the air quickly, but James made sure not to go too fast because of Lily. He flew down toward the four friends that were searching for them by the lake. James landed behind a tree that obscured them from view, and Lily opened her eyes once they had touched down.

They both leaned against the tree casually, as if they had always been there, waiting for the friends to turn around and see them. Erica had turned around to head back towards the castle when she saw them.

"There they are!" Erica yelled, running over to them. Roxanne, Sirius, and Remus were not far behind.

"JAMES AND LILY! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Sirius said, hugging them both tightly and pretending to cry.

"Your cutting off my air supply," Lily gasped.

"Would you let go of them now?" Roxanne said angrily.

"I will hold onto them as long as I want _Roxanne_," Sirius said glaring.

"But you could let go Sirius, I really can't breathe," James said.

"Well fine, but if I wanted to hold on longer I could have," Sirius said firmly.

"Er…yes I am sure you could have…" Lily said, giving Remus and Erica questioning looks.

"Where have you guys been?" Erica asked Lily.

"Well we were shagging on the rooftops actually," James said smiling.

Erica and Roxanne's eyes became the size of saucers and they stared at Lily accusingly.

"James!" Lily said looking scandalized.

"O sorry, I was suppose to keep that a secret, wasn't I?" James said, winking.

"Well Erica, James and I got locking in the library, and we did not _shag_ in there either" Lily said rolling her eyes at James.

Erica and Roxanne visibly relaxed.

"Erica and I were getting really nervous when you didn't show up for bed!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, didn't want you to worry," Lily said, giving apologetic smiles.

"Not to worry, but you guys better get into uniform, class starts soon!" Remus said, checking his magical wrist- watch.

"That'll be a trick! Running up to the common room, getting changed, and then running back!" Roxanne said.

"Who said anything about running?" James said, swinging his leg over his broom, "get on Lily, we have a trip to the dormitories to make."

"Save a spot for me, ok Roxanne?" Lily said eagerly, getting on the broom as well.

"Hurry you guys! You don't want McGonagall cross with you!" Roxanne yelled out before the four of them made their way back inside the school for class.

James flew over to Gryffindor tower, and entered through his dormitory window, which was open. Lily dismounted and took in the room.

The boys' dormitory was quite messy, with socks, Quidditch uniforms, dungbombs, books and candy spread all over the floor. Lily could tell which bed was James' because of all the Quidditch posters tacked up behind his bed. Sirius had pictures of models over his, with one Quidditch poster. Remus' bed was the clean and neat, and looked quite out of place. He had homework notices over his bed, with one poster of a popular wizard band as well. Peter had pictures of fish over his bed, along with some fishing trophies. Lily found the whole room quite amusing.

Something by James' bed caught her eye. A picture of her in a tiny frame was on his beside table, in the picture she was wearing her prefects badge. She guessed he had taken the picture from the bulletin board in the common room where pictures of the prefects were.

"Where did you get this?" Lily asked confused, grabbing the picture.

"Hey, that's mine!" James said, snatching the picture away from her quickly. He was blushing slightly.

"Why do you have a picture of me?" Lily said smirking, noticing his face turning red.

"You better go get changed Lily, go on, go on!" James said, pushing Lily towards the door.

"This is over James Potter!" Lily said as James quickly closed the door.

Lily smiled to herself and climbed down the boys' staircase. When she arrived at the bottom she was met by many pairs of eyes staring at her. All the girls looked at her with awe, thinking she had been with James Potter _alone _in his dorm. The boys wore smirks on their faces, and winked at Lily.

"I bet that looked good on my part," Lily murmured. She could just see the rumors flying about during lunch this afternoon.

Lily ran up to her dormitory quickly, glad to no longer be in the spotlight. She quickly applied some light make-up, and changed into her uniform.

Lily heard a light knock on the door, knowing it was James, and asked him to come in.

"Ready?" James said, wearing his uniform. His hair looked a bit more tamed.

"Just fixing my hair," Lily said, looking in the mirror and fidgeting with her long, red hair.

James plopped himself down on her bed, and started playing with the bobby pins on her bedside table.

"James, could you pass me my brush? It's in the top drawer of my night table," Lily asked.

James rummaged through Lily's top drawer and threw her the brush. He was about to close the drawer when he noticed the strange box they had found at her house over the summer.

"You brought this box with you to Hogwarts?" James asked, removed the box from the drawer.

Lily looked over to James and saw he was holding the box they had found under the loss floorboard in her room.

"I don't know why I brought it, I just didn't want to leave it at home," Lily said offhandedly.

"Have you opened it yet?" James asked.

"It won't open, but I can hear some rattle about in there when I shake it," Lily added.

James shook the box and heard something inside as well.

"I just have this…this feeling. Like something special is inside," James said, a dreamy look in his eye.

"Well I wish I knew how to open it, but it won't budge," Lily said.

"Maybe there is a spell on it?" James suggested.

"But I remember putting it under the floorboard when I was ten. I didn't even know I was a witch by then!" Lily said, frustrated.

"And you don't remember who gave it to you?" James asked.

"I can't remember anything," Lily said, put out.

"Well, we will worry about the box later, right now we have to run off to Transfiguration," James said, eyes still on the box.

James tucked the box safely away back in Lily's drawer, and the two students exited the dorm. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the common room was empty, for everyone had gone off to class. Lily and James walked briskly to the transfiguration classroom on the first floor, and entered just as the bell rang.

Roxanne had saved a seat for Lily and Sirius for James. Remus and Erica were seated together. Peter had not gotten the required OWLS for Transfiguration, and that was the reason for his absence.

"Shoot! Roxanne I need a tenth reason to use the Poisson spell!" Lily said as Professor McGonagall started going around the classroom to collect homework.

"Put down it comes in useful when Sirius Black annoys you," Roxanne said, smirking evilly.

"You didn't!" Lily said, laughable shock apparent on her face.

"I sure did. Turned into a gold fish!" Roxanne said chuckling.

"O my gosh Roxanne! He must have really gotten on your nerves!" Lily said.

"He did. I put him in a bowl of water, and left him in his dormitory. Remus finally figured out that the fish in his room was Sirius, and he changed him back," Roxanne said smiling, "pity though, he was quite nicer to be around when he was a sea animal."

"Well I was a damn good-looking fish," Sirius mumbled to James, while they listened on to the girls' conversation.

"O yes Sirius bulging eyes and puffy orange cheeks are very becoming," Roxanne said offhandedly, "I much preferred your fishy face then what you have now."

Sirius pouted and put his head on his desk.

"Lily, don't you think I'm good-looking?" Sirius mumbled sadly.

Sirius looked pathetic, and Lily felt a little sorry for him. It was obvious Roxanne and him were fighting, and Roxanne wasn't one to back down. Sirius was very touchy when it came to his looks.

"Yes Sirius, you are very good-looking," Lily said, patting him on the head like he was a child.

Sirius perked up immediately and stuck his tongue out at Roxanne. She rolled her eyes and turned around. James chuckled at the three of them.

"Homework girls?" Professor McGonagall asked Lily and Roxanne.

The girls showed their homework, and McGonagall cocked her eyebrows at a few of the answers.

"Very creative, but let us be a little more logical next time?" McGonagall said, checking their names off of her list.

"Black, Potter?"

James showed his homework quickly, and Sirius produced nothing.

"Mr. Black, where is your homework?" Professor McGonagall asked crossly.

"Well see Minnie, I'm in this weird "rebellious stage" at the moment. Hormones are going wild, you know? But when my hormones allow me to leave this stage, I would be glad to hand in my homework! You understand of course?" Sirius said, flashing McGonagall a large smile.

"I understand that you will be receiving a zero for this assignment, Mr. Black, and if you continue calling me Minnie and not handing in the required work, your hormones will be landing you in detention," McGonagall said sharply, heading over to the next pair of students.

"No one understand me!" Sirius cried loudly, pretending to cry into James' shoulder.

Professor McGonagall finished checking the homework and continued the lesson on the "Poisson spell". It was very dull turning beetles into fish, and Lily could only produce one kind of fish. A small fish bowl was in front of each person, and McGonagall would be inspecting the different fish each person could produce before the class ended.

"Why do all my fish look mental?" Lily said, watching her fish continually running into the bowl head- first.

"That's an excellent question," Roxanne said, threatening to burst out laughing at the sight of Lily's demented fish.

"Hey Lily, look at all my _gold fish_," Roxanne said loudly. Sirius glared at her.

"Yes well, if you were a fish Roxanne I reckon you would look a lot like Lily's," Sirius said scathingly.

At the mention of Lily's fish, James looked over and started laughing.

"This isn't funny! I think my fish are suicidal! Look at them bashing their little fishy skulls against the bowl!" Lily said, looking at her fish with worry.

"Maybe you just got a bad batch of beetles?" Sirius suggested.

"I doubt it," Lily said laughing.

"Well I see you are doing alright James!" Roxanne said, looking into his bowl.

In James' bowl were arrays of tropical, colorful fish swimming about.

"They are so pretty!" Lily exclaimed, looking in, "they all look like they are smiling! How did you do that?"

"They just all reflect my personality," James laughed.

"Well they look too perfect, I think they need one of my fish in there," Lily said, scooping one of her fish up and putting them into James' bowl.

James fish immediately swam to the opposite side of the bowl, avoiding the insane fish.

"Well aren't your fish cliquey!" Lily pouted. James, Sirius, and Roxanne all laughed themselves blue.

The class kept conjuring fish, and whenever they had a question, they would go to the front of the class and ask the professor. Every time someone walked by the Marauders and Lily's table, they would whisper or giggle.

"Hey, good on you James!" a Hufflepuff boy said, clapping James on the back. He then checked out Lily before leaving.

"Er…thanks?" James said, confused on what he was being congratulated on.

Sirius, Lily, and Roxanne all looked confused as well.

"Well I mean they are nice fish, but they aren't that great," Sirius said, looking puzzled.

After the class had ended and they had been graded, the six students headed out for lunch. They sat down at the table happily, and were at a loss why the entire hall was whispering and looking at them.

"Is it just me, or are we getting a little more attention then usual?" Remus said, looking around.

"Yah, you could say that…" Erica said, looking confused.

"They aren't looking at us specifically, they are looking at James and Lily," Roxanne said simply.

"Us? Why?" Lily asked, looking concerned. She checked her mirror to see if anything was on her face or her hair was green.

"Hey James! You are a lucky guy!" Smith the Gryffindor captain said, walking up behind James.

"And why am I a lucky guy?" James asked.

"Well, you know," Smith said, not wanting to say anything in front of the girls.

"No actually I don't," James said flatly.

"Well, because of last night," Smith said quietly, inclining his head toward Lily.

The girls didn't hear what Smith said, and looked puzzled.

"I still don't get you," James said, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

"Well you and…Lily…you guys…spent the night together, didn't you?" Smith said awkwardly.

A look of dawning spread over James' face, which then turned to surprise.

"Why on earth would you think that?" James asked.

"Well we saw Lily coming from your dorm…so we thought," Smith started.

"We?" James asked.

"Well, it's sort of been spreading around school," Smith said.

"What's been spreading around school?" Lily asked, still clueless.

"That you and James… did… it last night," Smith said awkwardly.

"WHAT!" Lily screamed.

If Smith hadn't been on the other side of the table Lily would have seized him by his collar and shook the hell out of him.

The Marauders and Roxanne and Erica covered their ears in fear they would loss their hearing ability due to Lily's screams.

"Sorry! It's just what I heard!" Smith said, leaving the scene quickly.

"WHATEVER YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SAYING ABOUT ME IT'S ALL WRONG!" Lily screamed out to the entire hall.

Everyone fell silent, and Lily stormed out of the hall. James quickly got up and ran after her.

"Well, that's her second public outburst," Roxanne murmured, stuffing a sandwich in her mouth.

"Should we go after her?" Erica said, a worried look on her face.

"James can handle it," Sirius said, giving the entire hall glares, "IF YOU ARE DONE GOSSIPING ABOUT MY FRIENDS NOW YOU CAN TURN AROUND AND GET BACK TO EATING!"

The hall immediately turned around back to their food, and started eating in fear that Sirius might jinx them.

"And you all wonder why we have so much attention on us lately? Honestly," Roxanne said, rolling her eyes.

"Between you and Lily, we must be the loudest group of people in the hall," Remus said to Sirius.

"Well people should learn to mind their own damn business," Sirius said aggressively, stuffing his face with potatoes.

Lily had run out onto the grounds, and stopped by the large willow tree she and her friends usually sat by. She picked up rocks near the edge of the lake, and started whipping them into the lake to let out her frustration.

"Does that help much?" James said, walking up beside her.

"Why did you follow me?" Lily said, a touch of anger in her voice.

"Wanted to see if you are ok," James said, knowing Lily wasn't mad at him, just very frustrated.

"Well you don't need to worry about me James. I'm not a child," Lily said, whipping more rocks.

"I know your not. But I'm a friend, its my duty to worry," James said smiling.

Lily smiled slightly at his words.

"Why do you have to be so damn sweet?" Lily smiled.

"I can't help it when I'm around you," James said, flashing a huge, childish smile.

"Damn you," Lily said laughing.

Lily ran up to James and hugged him, the force of it making them both fall to the ground laughing. Lily rolled off of James and lay beside him, looking at all the fluffy white clouds in the sky. James always knew how to make her feel better lately.

"Are you alright now?" James asked Lily, looking at her.

"Yes, I just hate gossip," Lily said flatly, "it's just like being back home. My street loves to gossip, and about me in particular. I guess you could say I stand out a tad with my red hair. I don't wear the same clothes, I am not soft spoken, and my sister and I fight quite a bit. I am always the summer gossip."

"Well, pretty girls do tend to stand out," James said smiling, playing with a strand of her red hair.

"You are making me blush," Lily said, burying her face in her hands.

"I can make Lillykins blush? Show me, show me!" James said, poking at Lily's sides.

"No, quit it!" Lily said laughing, her face still in her hands.

"Fine, but only because I am afraid you might blush yourself to death," James chuckled.

Lily removed her hands quickly.

"That would never happen, I assure you!" Lily said confidently.

"Look at the pretty girl! Isn't she pretty!" James said in a little boy's voice, poking Lily again.

"I hate you," Lily said, face in hands once more.

"No Lillykins loves me!" James said, chuckling.

"I don't mean to change the subject of how much I love you, but don't you mind being talked about?" Lily asked, removing her hands again.

James frowned and became a little more serious again.

"Well, I don't know. It's kind of my fault I get talked about so much I suppose,"

"O yes, it's your fault that you have dashing good looks, excellent marks and are a Quidditch pro," Lily said.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that, but ok!" James smiled, "glad to know you think I have dashing good looks."

"Well I am just quoting other girls!" Lily said, flustered.

"Well you said Sirius was good- looking! How come you can't say I am!" James asked.

"Well…because…ok fine! You are good- looking," Lilt admitted.

"Are you lying?"

"Of course I'm not lying!" Lily said quickly.

"O Lillykins, I knew you thought I was amazingly hot!" James said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey! Get off me!" Lily said laughing.

"NEVER! I will always remain in this position with you!" James yelled out.

Because they were so near the lake, Lily was able to splash some water in James' face with her free hand. He immediately let go of her.

"Hey!" he sputtered, wiping the water from his face, "I admit Lily, you are too cunning and quick for me!"

James said this and looked around. Lily was no where to be seen.

"What the hell?" James muttered, "Lily?"

While the water momentarily blinded James, Lily had climbed into the tree by the lake, and the thick brush hid her. James walked under the tree looking confused, and from the tree, Lily threw an acorn. It hit James in the head.

"Ouch!" James said, rubbing his head. He looked up into the tree and smiled.

"You are right, I am to quick for you Mr. Potter," Lily said, swinging her legs about.

James climbed the tree without difficulty, and sat on a large branch near Lily. He gathered up some acorns and started throwing them playfully at Lily. They laughed and threw things for awhile, before James abruptly stopped.

"I hear someone coming," James whispered.

Lily immediately fell silent, not wanting more rumors to emerge if they were found in the tree together. Lily looked bellow her and saw Malfoy and his brute friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't care if you aren't getting enough sleep Goyle! We are searching tonight until we find the key chamber!" Malfoy said in an aggressive voice.

"We have been looking every night though," Crabbe started.

"Shut up! If we do not find it, the whole operation will be useless! They are searching the Ministry for answers, and we must search Hogwarts!" Malfoy spat.

James accidentally rustled some leaves in the tree he and Lily were hiding in, and Malfoy looked up curiously.

"Let's go, we shouldn't be talking out in the open," Malfoy said, walking pompously away.

When Malfoy was out of sight, Lily and James climbed out of the tree carefully.

"Is there anything on your map about a key chamber?" Lily asked quickly.

"No, I have never seen one or heard of one until now," James said, his brow furrowed.

"They are searching the Ministry? Who are "they"?" Lily said, thinking out loud.

"If Malfoy's father is a suspected Death Eater, I would think "they" refers to Voldermort's followers," James said slowly.

"This whole key chamber thing, it sounds important, and it sounds like Voldermort needs to find it. What answers would it hold?" Lily asked confused.

"I'm not sure. We need to find it before Malfoy does. No questions asked," James said seriously.

"Of course we do, the thing is, we don't know where to start," Lily said, slightly put out.

"That's where you are wrong Lily, we start on the third floor," James said.

**Author's Notes**

**This chapter was relatively long, don't you think? More clues coming your way! So I hope everybody liked it, and please continue reviewing! I perk up every time I receive one! I'll be sure to update before Wednesday, so get ready for the update notices in your inboxes! (that is if you have my story on your alert!) So thanks guys, any questions, send them in your review!**

**potterlover031- you won't find out what is in the box for a little while! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thegloryfades- I'm not giving away any Roxi/ Sirius details, but right now they are just kind of bickering a lot, there is some jealousy there. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Zazzie- Alright here is the line you were having trouble with.**

"**Imagine me and you having children!" Lily said.**

"**Maybe I already have," James said grinning. Truthfully he had.**

**Ok, I didn't think that line was too hard to understand. Lily says imagine me having your children, and James said "maybe I already have." Meaning he has already imagined him and lily having children.**

**Get it now? Lol**

**Thanks everybody, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24 Ketchup Kisses

Chapter 24- Ketchup Kisses

Lily and James headed to charms after overhearing Malfoy and had sworn to each other that they would try and find out what he was up too. Charms class had been uneventful, and nor Lily or James told anyone about what they were planning. After class Sirius and James had run out onto the Quidditch pitch to get ready for the game, even though the game wouldn't be starting for a few hours.

Lily, Roxanne, and Erica were all walking down the halls linking arms. Lily was still getting quite a few stares from students, but she decided to shrug it off. Now that she was hanging around with the Marauders she supposed she should get used to it.

"I'm so excited for the game! We better kill Hufflepuff!" Erica said excitably. She was a big Quidditch fan.

"You still think that Hufflepuff captain is hot Roxanne?" Lily inquired.

"Of course I do, but I'm still rooting for Gryffindor, no worries there," Roxanne said firmly.

"We have a great team, James and Sirius are really good, and Jesse Pollard always gets the snitch relatively quickly," Erica said.

"So I heard Remus is commentating! That ought to be interesting," Lily chuckled.

"I think he is a tad nervous about the whole thing, but he will be fine," Erica said confidently.

"Of course, how could Erica's Remus possibly be anything but perfect," Roxanne laughed.

"My Remus! I don't know what you are talking about," Erica said looking away.

Lily and Roxanne smiled at each other; it was apparent Erica had a major crush on Remus.

"Let's get changed quickly, I want good seats!" Erica said as the girls entered their dorm.

The girls quickly fixed their hair. Lily had her's down in soft waves, Roxanne's hair was poker straight and in a ponytail, and Erica's was in a cute messy bun on the top of her head. They threw on their Gryffindor scarves, and Erica removed the Gryffindor flag she had in her trunk.

The girls trudged down to the Hogwarts ground in high spirits. The sky outside was starting to cloud over slightly, and the wind was picking up, but it did not look like it was going to rain.

"These conditions are actually ideal because the sun isn't in the players' faces, but I am sure they could do without the wind," Erica said.

The girls started to climb up the Quidditch stands, and the flags were blowing rather violently in the wind.

"Want to sit in the middle?" Roxanne asked Lily.

"No, we can go up higher for a better view if you want," Lily said.

Roxanne and Erica looked skeptical; they knew Lily didn't like heights.

They went up to the top of the stands and sat down. Lily seemed perfectly fine, and Erica and Roxanne looked at each other oddly.

"I thought you didn't like heights Lily?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, if I just focus on something other then the ground I will be fine," Lily said flatly.

James' advice had come in quite handy for Lily. She smiled at the thought of them getting locked in the library.

Erica and Roxanne looked surprised, but dropped the subject. The stands were starting to get crowded, and red and yellow colors were seen everywhere.

"Are they going to come on the pitch soon?" Roxanne asked.

"Pretty soon," a voice said behind them.

Lily turned around, and Sirius and James were on their brooms, hovering behind the stands.

"Hey you two!" Lily said.

"Hi girls," James and Sirius said.

"Nervous?" Erica said; looking more nervous then the two of them combined.

"Nah, we will be fine. I have faith in Jesse to catch the snitch," James said smiling.

"Well good luck guys!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Thanks Lils," James said.

Lils? - Lily thought to herself.

James and Sirius said goodbye and flew back down to the Gryffindor changing rooms. Remus was seated in the commentating box, signaling the game would be starting soon. He gave a small wave to the girls and then started.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff!" Remus said, his voice magically being magnified.

Cheers were heard throughout the stands, and flags and banners were waved feverishly.

The Gryffindor team came out of the change room once Remus began, and mounted their brooms.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team! Kiter, Little, Perkins, Pollard, Black, Potter, and Smith!" Remus said with enthusiasm.

All the Gryffindors cheered loudly, waving flags and whistling. The Chasers on the Gryffindor team were Maria Kiter, a seventh year, Steven Little, a seventh year as well, and James Potter. Sirius was a beater along with Sarah Perkins, a fifth year, Jesse Pollard was the Seeker, and Gerald Smith, the team captain, was the Keeper.

"And here comes the Hufflepuff team! Parker, Layton, Mountains, Lime, Rakker, Twitty, and captain Capree!" Remus said, with a touch less enthusiasm.

The Hufflepuff fans erupted in cheers and waved their tiny yellow flags.

All the players were doing laps around the pitch to warm up, and Lily saw James glance at her a few times. He even waved at one point.

"O look, there he is!" Roxanne said, pointing to a Hufflepuff player.

Vince Capree was a very good- looking boy with light brown hair and big blue eyes. As captain of the Hufflepuff team he looked slightly worried, but kept his calm.

"Should I wave?" Roxanne asked.

"No, the game is starting!" Erica said impatiently, hitting Roxanne's hands away.

The players got into position, and Madam Hooch opened the crate with all the Quidditch balls in it. The golden snitch came flying out, and zoomed around the Seekers. The bludgers were jerking around violently in their cases.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game, from both teams. No funny business," Madam Hooch said, holding the Quaffle protectively under her arm.

Madam Hooch held the Quaffle high above her head, and after blowing her silver whistle, threw it up into the air.

"And the game begins! Potter takes the Quaffle immediately and heads toward the Hufflepuff hoops!" Remus yelled out.

Erica was bouncing up and down in her seat because of excitement.

"Potter passes to Maria Kiter, and ohhhhh! She drops the Quaffle trying to dodge a bludger. Get to work beaters!" Remus said.

Maria looked frustrate along with the other chasers, and sped back toward the Gryffindor hoops.

"Layton from Hufflepuff has the Quaffle, he passes to Lime, and THEY SHOT! But no score yet as the Gryffindor Keeper makes the save! Smith passes the Quaffle to Chaser Steven Little and they head back to the Hufflepuff hoops!" Remus yelled.

"Little passes the Quaffle to Kiter, Kiter back to Little, Little is heading for the hoops! He looks like he is going to shot and ohhhh! He passes to Potter and POTTER SCORES!" Remus yelled out happily.

Lily, Roxanne and Erica jumped up out of their seats and cheered loudly for Gryffindor. Cheers of support were heard throughout the stadium.

"And Gryffindor scores the first goal of the game!" Remus said eagerly.

"Hufflepuff Keeper Vince Capree passes the Quaffle to Layton, Layton swerves from a bludger from Black, he passes to Daniel Mountains, Mountains is going for the hoops and he shots…SAVED yet again by the spectacular hoop-keeping of Gerald Smith! Smith passes to Kiter, Kiter passes to Little, and OHH INTERCEPTED BY CHASER RACHEL LIME OF HUFFLEPUFF!" Remus said loudly.

"GET THE DAMN QUAFFLE BACK!" Erica yelled from the stands. She was leaning so far over the bar that Lily had to pull her back down.

"Lime heads for the net and drops the Quaffle! Beater Sirius Black sent one her way she didn't see! Potter grabs the Quaffle and passes to Maria Kiter. Kiter is going for the net, passes to Potter, and POTTER SCORES AGAIN!" Remus yelled out again.

"YAH JAMES!" Lily screamed as he flew by. He saw her and smiled.

"That's 20-0 for Gryffindor!" Remus said.

Gryffindor cheered loudly, and the Hufflepuff students booed loudly.

Lily felt shivers of excitement go over her. James was doing so well off the bat, and he looked so amazing when he was on a broom. The shouts of excitement, the adrenaline! Lily was starting to understand how some people could become die-hard Quidditch fans.

"Mountains has the Quaffle, he passes to Layton, Layton carries the Quaffle to the hoops, he passes it back to Lime, Lime shots the Quaffle toward beater Lauren Twitty. Twitty hits the Quaffle with her bat and SCORES ON GRYFFINDOR!" Remus yelled out.

Hufflepuff cheered in the stands and jumped up and down. Lauren Twitty, a Hufflepuff beater had made a spectacular move.

"What a move! She's not even a Chaser!" Erica said in awe.

"A very unlikely move, but it worked out for the Hufflepuffs!" Remus said, "the score is now 20-10 Gryffindor!"

The game continued on for quite awhile, and it was a very close game. The Hufflepuffs weren't pushovers like Sirius had thought.

"The score is 90-70 for the Gryffindors! If either seeker catches the snitch they win the game for their team!" Remus said.

Erica was jumping up and down and screaming so much Lily and Roxanne were contemplating whether to tie her down or not.

"Potter has the Quaffle, he is heading toward the hoops, Kiter and Little are way behind, he has to depend on himself to score! He looks like he's going to shot, the Keeper is getting nervous, he takes aim and OHHHH HES CLUBBED IN THE HEAD BY CRAIG RAKKER THE HUFFLEPUFF BEATER!" Remus yelled in outrage.

"JAMES!" Lily yelled out, along with the other Gryffindors.

James clutched his head, which was clearly bleeding, and flew to the ground. He dismounted, about to walk to the hospital tent that was set up, when he collapsed on the ground.

Sirius dismounted his broom and ran over to his friend.

"THAT WAS CLEARLY AN ILLEGAL MOVE, PENALTY SHOTS WILL BE AWARDED TO GRYFFINDOR," Remus said, craning his neck to see if James was all right.

"You ok buddy?" Sirius said when he reached James.

"I have a massive headache, but other then that, I'm good, and you?" James said, giving half a smile.

"Mr. Potter! Are you alright?" Madam Pince said, running from the tent.

"Not to bad, just a scratch," James said. He was very dizzy and had a rather large gash on his head.

James' hands were all bloody, along with his forehead. Madam Pince quickly healed where he had been hit, and cleared the congealing blood off of his hands and forehead. She also slipped him a headache potion as well. The effect on James was instantaneous.

"Thanks, I fell much better," James said truthfully.

Madam Pince quickly put some bandages around his forehead, and then told him he could continue.

James and Sirius mounted their brooms and took off into the air.

"James Potter seems to be all right and has been given permission to continue, bandages and all. Gryffindor will get two penalty shots for Hufflepuffs illegal maneuvers!" Remus said.

The Gryffindor team huddled up in the air, and James ended up being the one to take the shots.

"How fitting, James Potter will be taking the penalty shots. Hope that bash to the head hasn't messed up his aim!" Remus said chuckling.

"THANKS REMUS!" James yelled, clutching the Quaffle.

"Not a problem, when Madam Hooch blows the whistle, Potter can shot!" Remus said smiling.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and James took his first shot.

"AND HE SCORES!" Remus said laughing, "his aim is alright after all!"

The Gryffindors cheered and got ready for him to take his last shot.

James held the Quaffle tightly, and when Madam Hooch blew her whistle once more, he aimed for the middle hoop and scored once more.

"HE SCORES AGAIN! The game has immediately resumed, and the Hufflepuff Keeper has the Quaffle!" Remus bellowed.

The score was now 110-70 for Gryffindor.

"Lime has the Quaffle, she ducks from a bludger courtesy of Gryffindor Beater Perkins, and heads for the hoops! HUFFLEPUFF SCORES!" Remus said a little reluctantly.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Erica screamed from rage.

"She is scaring me Roxanne," Lily said uneasily.

"Me too," Roxanne said, giving Erica a scared glance.

"Smith passes to Potter, and he flies back towards the Hufflepuff hoops. Potter passes to Maria, she passes to Little, and Little shots and HE SCORES! BLACK SHOT A BLUDGER AT VINCE CAPREE, HUFFLEPUFF KEEPER AND HE LET THE QUAFFLE IN!" Remus said loudly.

Gryffindor supporters screamed and cheered loudly.

"BLACK HIT THE BLUDGER RIGHT AT HIS FACE! Capree heads to the tent, and is out of the game!" Remus bellowed happily.

Sirius wore a triumphant look on his face.

"I WILL KILL SIRIUS!" Roxanne yelled loudly, "he is so trying to ruin Vince's hot face!"

Hufflepuff booed loudly and Gryffindor cheered. Sirius' move had been quite legal.

The game resumed and mere seconds later Jesse Pollard caught the snitch.

"JESSE POLLARD HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 220-80!" Remus yelled and started doing a victory dance in the commentating box.

Professor McGonagall clapped happily, and Gryffindor cheered loudly and waved their flags frantically. Erica was jumping up and down like a mad woman, and Lily cheered. Roxanne looked slightly put out because of Vince Capree, but cheered none the less.

The girls and Gryffindors ran down to the pitch to congratulate the team. The Gryffindor team was hoisted up on the crowds' shoulders and they all wore happy grins. James ran out from the crowd moments later and was about to embrace Lily when Erica hugged him first.

"JAMES THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" Erica said, hugging him fiercely.

"Thanks Erica," James said, laughing at her reaction. He smiled at Lily over Erica's shoulder.

When Erica let go she ran over to the team and hugged Sirius as well.

"How is your head?" Lily asked James as he walked over to her.

"It hurts, Lillykins has to kiss it better," James pouted.

Lily laughed and kissed his bandaged head. James smiled and embraced her in a hug. He started twirling her around. She laughed and he stopped after awhile.

"You were great James," Lily said smiling.

"Thank you Miss Evans, I appreciate the compliment," James said laughing.

"No alcohol for you at the victory party tonight Mr. Potter, it will make your headache worse" Lily said.

"Yes mommy," James smirked.

"You ok James?" Roxanne said, joining the two.

"Much better, where is Sirius?"

"Right here! You got some good shots in there James!" Sirius said, clapping him on the back

"I'm not the only one! That was a good shot at Vince Capree!" James said laughing.

"Not so hot anymore with his bloody nose, is he Roxi?" Sirius said smirking at Roxanne.

"Jealous bastard," Roxanne muttered.

"Hey guys! Great game!" Remus said, running toward the four students.

Erica finally joined them as well. She had made the rounds hugging every Gryffindor Quidditch player.

"You did a really great commentating job Remus!" Erica said smiling.

"McGonagall offered me the job too! I'm the official commentator now!" Remus said proudly.

"Good going Remus!" Roxanne said.

"Thanks, it was fun!"

"WHOSE READY TO PARTY TONIGHT!" Sirius yelled.

All the Gryffindors cheered when Sirius said this. Who didn't like to party?

"God I am starving, I need to eat," Sirius said, rubbing his Quidditch uniform covered stomach.

"Well let's go eat a victory dinner then!" James said enthusiastically.

"Hey wait up!" Peter said from behind the group.

"I was wondering where you went!" Sirius said.

"I was caught in an angry mob of Hufflepuffs," Peter chuckled.

The seven sixth years headed to dinner, and seated themselves at the Gryffindor table.

James and Sirius kept giving each other significant glances, and Lily reckoned they were up to something.

When all the students were assembled in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"I would just like to give my congratulations to the Gryffindor Team for winning the first game of the year!" Dumbledore said smiling.

The table erupted into cheers once more, and Sirius yelled out "YAHHH BABY!"

"My compliments to the Hufflepuff team as well for their excellent teamwork. The next game will be in two weeks, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin will be playing. I hope everyone enjoys their meals and weekend!" Dumbledore concluded, sitting down.

Instantly the table and golden plates filled with delicious foods. Chicken, roast, ribs and ham filled the long tables along with potatoes, vegetables, and other assortments of good food. A hot, steaming soup was on the table as well, and it looked quite appetizing.

"How much time you reckon?" Sirius asked James while pilling food on his plate.

"I predict about ten minutes, you think?" James said, taking a bit out of his chicken leg.

"Yes, I agree," Sirius said.

The girls all looked completely lost and looked at James and Sirius questioningly. James and Sirius simply waved and smiled at their lost, curious faces.

"What are they up to?" Roxanne mumbled out of the corner of her mouth to Lily and Erica.

"I have a feeling we will find out in about ten minutes," Lily said back.

Lily was quite right, for ten minutes later the entire Hufflepuff Quidditch team stood up on the Hufflepuff table and announced they were going to recite a poem to the hall.

"A poem, how lovely!" Sirius yelled out.

The Hufflepuff team all lined up side-by-side and started reciting a poem.

_Gryffindors, they just really rule_

_Their Quidditch team rocks out Hogwarts School_

_The team is great and soars through the sky_

_Scoring the goals, they know how to fly_

_If you had to pick a house to be in,_

_Wouldn't you pick the one that tends to win?_

_Hufflepuff is good, mark my words_

_Flying on brooms like over-sized birds,_

_They would beat Slytherin without a doubt,_

_A reason that would cause the snake house to pout._

_But when it comes down to which house is best,_

_Gryffindor shines brighter then the rest!_

The poem was recited quite differently however, as the entire Quidditch team said the poem in sing- song, high pitched voices. Vince Capree seemed to stand out more then the others. When they were down the poem a huge banner unraveled from the ceiling with the words "GRYFFINDOR RULES" on it.

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables burst into laughter and applause, but Hufflepuff and Slytherin remained quiet and looked quite shocked. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team climbed off of the table, looking at each other confused. The Slytherin table started sending glares toward the Gryffindors.

"What did we just do?" Vince Capree hissed to another team- mate.

The Gryffindor table was absolutely howling with laughter, especially the Marauders. Sirius had fallen out of his seat and was on the floor, James had removed his glasses and was cleaning them because they were tear stained, Remus had dropped a glass and smashed it, and the girls were clutching their sides in laughter.

"Who…did it?" Lily said, gasping for air.

Sirius, James, and Remus all raised their hands, still laughing.

"How did you pull it off?" Erica said laughing.

"Ever wonder why we hurried off the Quidditch so early?" Sirius said smiling.

Everyone was starting to calm down, and a few teachers were removing the banner. The Hufflepuffs looked furious, especially Vince Capree, the Hufflepuff captain.

"We mixed a little concoction Remus invented into the Hufflepuff stew when we went to the kitchens. The house-elves were so busy cooking they didn't notice," James smiled.

"The poem/song we made in Transfiguration when McGonagall droned on about that Poisson spell, and we put the banner up before the game," Sirius added.

"But what if you didn't win? That could have been disastrous!" Lily asked, still in a fit of silent giggles.

"We were mildly confident," Sirius said smiling.

"You must have been! You know, I even saw McGonagall crack a smile at your little stunt!" Erica smiled.

"Even I admit, that was pretty good," Roxanne said, smiling at Sirius for the first time in awhile.

"Well Vince Capree looks flipping mad over there, doesn't he?" Sirius said, smiling at Roxanne.

"Yah, he does. He's not so hot when he's mad," Roxanne said, flashing Sirius a smile back.

"I on the other hand look smashing when I am mad," Sirius said laughing.

"Yah, I doubt it," Roxanne muttered.

"Finally," Remus mouthed to Erica, James, and Lily.

They all smiled and laughed. It was a lot better when Sirius and Roxanne were getting alone, or at least back to normal.

"Hey guys, lets play a game!" Sirius said excitably after they had finished their main meal.

"But…we are eating?" Remus said, stabbing a carrot on his plate.

"Its ok, we can do both!" Sirius said excitably, "the game is called spin the ketchup bottle"

The students all looked at Sirius skeptically.

"How do we play?" Lily asked.

"You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you kiss on the cheek," Sirius said simply.

"That's not so hard," Erica said, confused.

"But you haven't heard the rest of it! Let me show you! So say I land on James?" Sirius said, pointing the bottle to James.

James looked quite uneasy, not knowing what Sirius was going to do. Sirius grabbed the ketchup bottle, and squeezed some onto his hand. He used it to spread on his lips. It looked very messy. He quickly kissed James on the cheek.

"Yeeeck! Sirius!" James said, trying to get the ketchup lip print off of his cheek.

"So that's what you have to do!" Sirius said, whipping his mouth with a napkin.

"That's so messy and gross!" Roxanne said.

"Exactly!" Sirius said.

"I'm in," Lily said laughing.

"Me too, as long as Sirius isn't the one doing the kissing," James said, smirking.

"Ok, ok we are all in," Roxanne said relenting. She definitely had weird friends.

Erica spun the ketchup bottle and landed on Sirius, so she gave him a ketchup kiss.

"Right here hunnie, right here," Sirius said, pointing to his cheek.

Lily spun the bottle as well and she too landed on Sirius. She kissed him as well.

Roxanne then spun the bottle, and landed on Sirius too.

"Did you curse the damn bottle!" James said, annoyed Lily hadn't landed on him.

"No…" Sirius said, looking away.

"Mind if I borrow this ketchup bottle?" Remus said, taking one from some second years.

"Fine," Sirius muttered when the bottles were switched.

"What a loon," Roxanne said to Sirius.

Everyone continued spinning the ketchup bottle, and every possible pairing happened. The students' faces were full of ketchup, and they laughed at each other's appearances. They resembled kindergartners experimenting with paint. The entire table looked at them with amused glances. That is everybody except Rochelle and her friends.

"Eww, look at Lily and her friends. They look complete idiots," Rochelle said loudly.

The entire table heard her and looked up. Lily and the Marauders heard as well, and they all narrowed their eyes. Lily walked over to Rochelle, a ketchup bottle hidden behind her back.

"Hiya Rochelle!" Lily said sweetly.

"What do you want you muggleborn reject?" Rochelle said snootily.

"Just wanted to give you a make over!" Lily said, squeezing the ketchup bottle over Rochelle's head.

"OMGOSH! YOU BITCH!" Rochelle screamed, ketchup all over her face and hair.

"Yah, I was right, the "overgrown tomato" look becomes you," Lily said, winking at Rochelle and taking a seat back with her friends.

"ISN'T LILY PRECIOUS?" Sirius said, getting a couple cheers from the Gryffindor table.

"Thank you Mr. Black," Lily said smiling.

"When is Rochelle going to learn not to mess with Lillykins?" James said chuckling.

"I hope she never learns, it gives me excuses to pour things over her head," Lily laughed.

The sixth years stopped there "ketchup kissing" game and ate dessert happily. Lily knew that from now on there would be attention on her because she chilled with the Marauders. They always did silly things that were attention grabbing. However much she hated to be gossiped about, she was willing to risk it to be with her new friends.

**Author's Notes**

**All right! Another chapter posted! How proud am I? Two long ones in one day! I thought that I should post twice in one do because I am going to be away for about 5 days, so no updates for awhile! All right, it was so hard to write about Quidditch! Props to J.K Rowling for achieving it! I hope I did ok! It was also hard to make up all those Quidditch players! They had such weird last names! And I have had a lot of reviews telling me how random I am! Well I am quite a random person, and random is weird, and weird is interesting! That's my philosophy! So please keep reading and reviewing everybody!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Thegloryfades- Glad you liked the "reoccurring fish" theme! Well Sirius said Roxanne would probably look like one of Lily's mental fish, but seeing as she isn't suicidal and insane that is highly improbable. Lol What fish would she be? Well she has a very colorful but at times prickly personality, so maybe a blow fish with those thorn things on them? That would be so funny. When my friend Roxanne reads this she will kill me for making her a blow fish! Well, get to close to her and you might get hurt! HA that's perfect for her personality. She's a heart breaker! So that was a fairly long paragraph on which fish she would be! Lol Please keep reading and reviewing!**

ThePhantomsRedRose- I was planning for James to summon his broom the whole time, but being stuck on the library over night sounded so cool, so I didn't want them to be able to escape! I had already written the chapter where he used his broom when I got your email, and I was impressed! Please keep reading and reviewing! 


	25. Chapter 25 Dumbledore's Chambers

Chapter 25- Dumbledore's Chambers

Lily woke up on Saturday morning with a blistering headache. The Gryffindor Common Room had been filled with hyper teenagers celebrating the win against Hufflepuff last night, and it wasn't until about two o'clock in the morning until everyone settled down in their comfy beds.

"Lily, wake up!" Erica said drowsily, poking Lily while sitting on her bed.

"It's bloody nine o'clock in the morning, bugger off," Lily said, hiding her aching head under a pillow.

"Would you like me to fetch my insane owl Lily?" Erica said casually.

"I'M UP!" Lily said, sitting bolt upright in her bed.

Erica smiled triumphantly and headed toward the bathroom.

"Wake up Roxanne will you?" Erica called out before shutting the bathroom door.

Lily walked sleepily over to Roxanne's bed rubbing her eyes. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and Lily was wearing a pair of "girl boxers" and a tang top.

"Wake up," Lily murmured, shoving Roxanne hard.

"Why?" Roxanne said with her eyes still firmly shut.

"Because Erica said so," Lily said staring at Roxanne.

"That's not a proper reason," Roxanne mumbled.

"O," Lily said, collapsing to the floor and curling up into a ball. Within the minute she was fast asleep again, this time on the dorm floor.

Erica exited the bathroom ten minutes later; geared to go down to breakfast when she saw her two best friends fast asleep. Erica narrowed her eyes and decided she would go down to breakfast on her own.

"Why can't they bloody understand I hate missing breakfast?" Erica mumbled, leaving the room.

Erica climbed down the girls' staircase and found Remus, James and Sirius in the common room. James and Sirius were lazily dozing on the common room couches, and Remus was standing over them with his arms folded.

"Hey Remus, having problems?" Erica said, smirking at the sleeping boys.

"Well I tried to get them to come down to breakfast, but as you can see that isn't working," Remus said, smiling at Erica.

"Ever wonder why I am so good- looking? Because I get my damn beauty sleep," Sirius mumbled into a pillow.

"Well I was heading down to breakfast, want to join me?" Erica asked Remus, chuckling at Sirius' comment.

"What about Lily and Roxanne?" Remus inquired.

"If Lily goes I go," James murmured sleepily.

"They are asleep in our room; they weren't too keen on waking up either," Erica said smirking.

"Well screw the rest of our friends then, shall we?" Remus said smiling and holding out an arm for Erica.

The two exited the portrait hole and headed out for breakfast.

"Want to go find the girls?" Sirius asked James.

"Sounds good to me," James said, staggering to get to his feet.

Sirius and James immobilized the staircase and climbed up to Lily and Roxanne's bedroom. They opened the door and saw Roxanne sleeping on her bed, while Lily was on the cold stone floor.

"What is she doing down there?" James said, noticing Lily was curled up on the floor.

"Dunno," Sirius said, flopping onto Erica's bed.

James crouched down on the floor beside Lily and gently picked her up in his arms. Lily stirred, but did not wake up. James carried Lily back to her bed and tucked her in. He then curled up on the end of Lily's bed and dozed off.

The four students slept until 11:30 and were awakened by none other then Erica and Remus.

"ARE YOU LOT STILL SLEEPING!" Erica yelled when she entered the bedroom with Remus.

Four pillows went zooming Erica's way and Remus had to pull her out of aims way.

Lily sat up, her hair messier then ever, and noticed James at the end of her bed.

"Comfortable?" Lily chuckled, looking at James.

"Not really, no," James said smiling.

Lily realized James himself could only top her messy hair.

"What time is it?" Roxanne grumbled.

"11:30, we have parenting classes in about an hour and a half," Remus said.

"I hate the world," Roxanne mumbled, stuffing her face in a pillow.

"Love the attitude Roxi," Sirius said, hugging Erica's teddy bear tightly.

"Oi! That's mine," Erica said, starting to wrestle Sirius for her stuffed animal.

"Why did you guys come up here?" Lily asked James.

"Well Remus pushed us down the stairs to wake us up, and when he left with Erica we considered our choices. Go back to our dorm with a snoring Peter, or come here with two lovely ladies," James said winking.

Lily laughed and pushed James off of her bed.

"Hey!" James said, landing on the floor, "how pushy! I like Ms. Evans, I like."

James grabbed Lily's leg and pulled her down on the floor with him. Lily was lying flat on her back laughing and James swung his leg over her and pinned her to the ground.

"Mr. Potter! I am surprised by your swift actions!" Lily giggled.

"Will you be surprised if I swiftly kiss you Ms. Evans?" James whispered, though he could have shouted for the other four occupants of the dorm were doing their own thing.

James leaned down toward Lily and her eyes went wide. He was mere inches from her face and she could feel his breath on her neck. However, James kissed her cheek and not her lips. Lily laughed when he did this.

"You scoundrel!" Lily laughed, struggling under his firm grasp.

"You know it," James grinned, pinning Lily's hands above her head.

"Someone get this bandit off of me!" Lily cried out dramatically.

Sirius turned around and dove at James, knocking him off of Lily. James and Sirius wrestled on the dorm floor for awhile, laughing and shouting. Lily joined Roxanne on her bed and watched the two.

"When you two finish your little wrestling match, Lily and I need to change," Roxanne said.

"O that's ok! I don't mind if you change, I'll be ok," Sirius said, winking at Roxanne.

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at Sirius, but he clearly wasn't going to leave.

"Here, I'll help you out Roxi, I'll pick out something nice for you to wear," Sirius said, walking towards one of her drawers and pulling out random clothing items.

"There," Sirius said, putting his clothing choices on the bed.

Sirius had picked out a bathing suit, a pair of knee socks, a scarf, and a zip up sweater.

"Thanks for the help Sirius," Roxanne said, cocking her eyebrow at the odd fashion choices.

"Not a problem," Sirius grinned.

Sirius, James and Remus ended up leaving because they too (Sirius and James) had to change for lunch.

Lily threw on a pair of tight jeans and a black three quarter length top. It would be the first time she and her friends would be attending a class out of uniform. Lily washed and straightened her hair and applied make up.

Roxanne put on a pair of green cargo pants with a cute, black, spaghetti strap top. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Erica was already changed. She wore a white skirt and a pink T-shirt.

"I'm starving," Roxanne said on their way down the dorm stairs.

"That's because you wouldn't wake up for breakfast!" Erica said glaring.

"O well, I will just fill up during lunch," Roxanne said grinning.

The boys were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Sirius whined.

"O, stick a sock in it!" Roxanne said, conjuring a sock and stuffing it into Sirius's mouth.

Sirius spat out the old sock and glared at Roxanne.

"Any idea where we are having this parenting class?" Lily asked.

"Transfiguration classroom," Remus said simply.

"It's going to be stuffed in there with all the sixth and seventh years attending!" Erica said.

"Seventh years are going to be there? That's a tad intimidating," Lily added nervously.

"Aww, the Marauders will protect you Lillykins," James said smiling.

"I don't doubt that," Lily grinned.

The Marauders were now like brothers to Lily, with perhaps the exception of James, and were protective of Lily, Erica and Roxanne.

The group entered the Great Hall and was about to seat themselves at the Gryffindor table when Derek Mitchell interrupted them.

"Hello Lily, you are looking lovely this morning!" Derek said confidently.

Lily kept walking and James silently muttered a spell and pointed his wand at Derek.

Derek's hair was growing at rapid speeds and he started to look a lot like Dumbledore with his long beard. Lily failed to notice this and James and Sirius high- fived behind her back. Derek sprinted to the hospital wing, tripping on his beard on the way.

The Marauders chuckled at the old man sprinting.

Peter eventually joined them at the table, having awakened only minutes before, and filled his plate quickly with delectable food.

Lucius Malfoy entered the hall with his friends and Lily and James gave each other meaningful looks. They hadn't started searching for the Key Chamber yet, but they knew that they would have to start looking soon.

"So do you think we will be marked in this parenting class?" Remus asked aloud.

"Well, if it only spans three lessons, how much material will there be to mark?" Roxanne said.

"So you think it's just theory based then?" Lily inquired.

"Maybe they will curse teddy bears to act like children and we have to take care of them," Erica said chuckling.

"Well I call your teddy bear then!" Sirius said glaring at Erica.

"What's with the sudden attachment to Erica's teddy bear?" James asked grinning.

"The two of us bonded during my stay in Erica's bed," Sirius said firmly.

Lily snorted in her porridge and started to choke on it. Roxanne had to pat her back to help her regain her breathing.

"You are not laying another finger on my teddy bear," Erica said, glaring at Sirius.

"O yah?" Sirius said threateningly.

"YAH!" Erica said.

The two stood up from their chairs and glared at each other.

"Would you two idiots sit down!" Roxanne hissed.

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius and Erica. Who ever fought over a teddy bear?

The bell rang, an unusual occurrence on a Saturday, and Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the hall.

"I would like all sixth and seventh years to remain here please. The rest of you, have a lovely weekend," McGonagall said.

Chairs and benches scraped against the stone floor and the remaining students exited the Great Hall. Groans could be heard amongst the seventh and sixth years.

"Yes, yes that's enough," McGonagall said hearing the students' protests, "we have decided to hold the Parenting Classes in the Great Hall, as you would all be quite cramped in the transfiguration classroom."

Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn were the only teachers present in the hall. It seemed the heads of houses were the ones teaching the class.

"Settle down settle down!" Professor Sprout urged the students.

The hall finally stopped chatting and gave the teacher's their full attention.

"Now, we have never made Parenting classes mandatory in the past, but as many students tend to marry and have children fresh out of Hogwarts, we thought it would be a good idea to prepare you. As you can see the heads of houses will be assisting me in the class today," McGonagall said, pointing out the other teachers.

The teachers nodded their heads and Professor Slughorn even gave a merry wave. He then started to speak.

"It is very difficult becoming a parent because of all the added responsibility of caring for a child. Some of you may not even know the basics about parent hood. You have to feed, change, and play with your children, not to mention educate them and teach them morals. It is a huge responsibility. Not even I took on the challenges of parenthood," Professor Slughorn said, adding in some personal history.

"Now, most of you must think that this course is strictly theory based, but I am afraid you are wrong. Writing down parenting tips is not going to aid you in becoming a parent one-day. In this class, everything will be strictly hands on," Professor Sprout said cheerily.

A hand shot into the air.

"Yes?" Professor Sprout asked a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"When you say hands on, do you mean we will be taking care of children?" she asked.

"Yes dear, not just any children, but your own," Professor Sprout said grinning.

The sixth and seventh years looked at each other confused; it was apparent no one in the room had children or planned on having any soon.

"Now onto the lesson and the challenge!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, "we will be partnering you all up, a boy and a girl, and together you will be looking after a child, more specifically, your child. There is a charm that I will be using on each pair, and it takes the genes from each person, creating a baby. For example, if you and your partner were to have children one day, they would look and act like the children we will be conjuring today!" Flitwick said excitably.

"You will be taking care of the child you produce for the weekend, and each week we will be partnering up two new people so everyone can experience differently behaved babies." Professor Sprout added.

The students all looked quite alarmed at the aspect of having to take care of babies for the next three weekends.

"You will all receive baby bags filled with all the necessities a baby would need," Professor Slughorn said, "and when you and your partner conjure your baby, we would like you to name him or her."

"The babies will all be random ages, from a small infant to a 1 ½ year old. Do not ask for a specific age or sex, because the spell is completely random. This spell is to be only used for educational purposes. I want to stress that these babies are not real, but are _realistic._ They can not die, but at the end of each weekend the baby will be graded," McGonagall said.

"By using another charm, the babies' emotional level, physical level, and mental level will be shown. It will give us a number out of ten, ten being the best score. The emotional level is if the baby feels loved and is played with and so on, physical is how healthy it is, and mental is how smart it is. Everyone's children are different, so the scores will be as well," Flitwick said.

"Do not abuse your baby because it is not real, like drop kick it or anything, because you will get a failing grade. Remember, the scores will show what you have done," Professor Slughorn said, "the babies are extremely realistic, treat them like real children."

Everyone looked at each other with worried expressions; this would certainly be an interesting weekend.

"For tonight you and your partner must decided who will be taking care of the baby, the male or female. A crib will appear in your dorm room, and you must take care of the baby over night as well," McGonagall said.

"Hey Lily, want to be my partner?" James whispered in Lily's ear as McGonagall continued explaining.

"Ok," Lily whispered back.

What would her children with James look like? Lily couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement at the prospect. Remus asked Erica as well and she agreed.

"Now for the partnering and the baby conjuring!" Professor Flitwick said excitably.

"We will be partnering everyone up, so do not bother picking out a partner," Professor McGonagall said, "when I call your names out, step to the front and your baby will be conjured.

James looked crestfallen; it was very unlikely that he would be partnered with Lily. There were many students.

Lily frowned and James shrugged his shoulders.

"It's ok Lily, we will have the real thing one day," James smiled.

"James!" Lily said, hitting his arm playfully.

The first pair of people came to the front of the hall and Professor Flitwick performed the spell. A cute baby boy was conjured, looking about 9 months old, and the girl looked at it affectionately. Many people were called up, and babies started filling the hall.

"Chad Garner and Lily Evans," Professor McGonagall yelled out.

"Well, here goes nothing," Lily said, leaving the Marauders, Roxanne and Erica.

"That's that prick that wants to sleep with Lily!" James hissed.

"James I didn't mean it when I said that," Roxanne said nervously.

"Who? Chad? Isn't he the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain? Seventh year I think," Erica said.

"I hate that guy," Sirius said, clenching his fists.

"Of course she would get partnered with _him,_" James said fiercely.

"Well we just won't let her be with him alone then," Remus added.

"Excuse me! I think Lily is a big girl and can handle him herself!" Roxanne said, trying to crush the Marauders' overprotective nature.

It didn't work however, and James watched the charm be performed on Lily and Chad angrily.

"Hi there Lily. Remember me?" Chad asked Lily politely.

"Yes, Chad right?" Lily said nervously.

"Yah, well, ready to have a baby?" Chad chuckled.

"I guess so!" Lily laughed.

"She's laughing at him!" Sirius said looking outraged.

James and Remus started to crane their necks to see.

"Quit it you three!" Roxanne said fiercely.

Sirius gave Roxanne a quick glare and continued looking.

"Infantius!" Professor Flitwick said, tapping his wand on each persons' head. A strange gold, translucent substance came out of Lily and Chad's head, and bonded together. Within the second a small baby boy popped out of the air and into Lily's arms.

He was about 8 months old and was as bald as a cue ball. He had cute little blue eyes that he inherited from Chad, and was looking around the room curiously.

"Michael sound ok?" Chad asked Lily.

"Sounds good," Lily said softly, looking down at her baby. It was certainly cute.

Lily walked back to Erica and Roxanne with Chad behind her. Roxanne and Erica cooed at the baby.

"You two have some lovely genes!" Roxanne said, letting Michael grab her hand.

"Do you want to hold him Chad?" Lily asked.

"It's ok, I'm fine," Chad said. He was not very experienced when it came to children.

Remus had been called up after Lily and had a baby boy as well with a Slytherin sixth year. He was not too pleased.

"She won't let me even go near the baby," Remus pouted, "it's gonna be the evilest thing I swear. My mark is soo going down."

"James Potter and Rochelle…" McGonagall started.

"WHAT!" James yelled out in outrage.

Rochelle looked immensely pleased and hurried to the front. Lily looked quite ticked and her and James exchanged troubled looks. McGonagall performed the spell, and a baby girl was conjured. Rochelle immediately named the baby after herself. The baby was about six months old.

"Isn't she adorable James?" Rochelle cooed.

The baby girl had blonde hair like her mother and brown eyes like James. The baby was looking around curiously and it started to drool on Rochelle's shirt.

"O my gosh! This is designer! Here," Rochelle said, thrusting the baby into James' arms, "I am going to change my shirt, be back in a minute hunnie!" Rochelle said seductively.

"I hope she drowns in a puddle of drool on the way," James muttered to Lily.

Lily chuckled, still balancing the new addition on her hip.

"Please James, that's the mother of your child," Lily said smiling.

"Why couldn't we pick our partners," James whined.

Mini Rochelle was looking at Lily with disdain in her baby face. It seemed not only did the baby inherit Rochelle's blonde hair, but her distaste for Lily as well.

Michael was cooing softly in Lily's arms and James looked at it furiously. Lily had a baby with _Chad _and it was good looking to boot! That wasn't allowed!

"Do you want to go outside with the baby Lily?" Chad asked politely.

"Meet me outside Roxanne! Bring Erica as well!" Lily said, starting to walk with Chad.

"What are you doing Potter?" Chad asked James.

James was following them outside with mini Rochelle in his arms.

"Was does it look like I'm doing?" James said glaring at Chad.

"Lily and I want some _alone _time with our baby," Chad said, glaring back.

"O, didn't Lily tell you? She named me the godfather! That child, along with it's mother, are not leaving my sight," James said giving a fake smile.

Lily had to hide a smirk. She had a feeling James just didn't want her alone with Chad.

"O Chad, let him come alone! Michael can play with Rochelle," Lily said smoothly.

"Fine," Chad muttered.

Lily, James and Chad all sat under the big willow tree watching the children do weird things. Mini Rochelle seemed to be as prissy as her mother because every time a bug would land so much as a foot away from her she would scream. James seemed to dislike his baby very much. Instead of Michael screaming at the bugs he picked them up and attempted to eat them.

"Michael, no!" Lily kept saying, removing the bugs from his hands.

"Potter, what's that smell?" Chad said plugging his nose.

"Shit, who wants to change Rochelle's diaper?" James said, looking at his child with a disdainful face.

"Well she's your kid!" Chad said looking scandalized.

"Well just take her Chad!" James said, trying to get Chad to take the baby.

"No way!" Chad said, backing up.

James kept coming towards Chad, trying to push the baby onto him, and Chad ended up tripping on a rock and going headfirst into the lake.

Lily and James burst out into laughter but were interrupted by Rochelle coming down the lawn.

"James I was so worried I," Rochelle started.

"Take the baby, Lily and I have to be somewhere," James said quickly, thrusting the baby into Rochelle's arms.

"What?" Rochelle said, looking down at the baby confusingly.

James and Lily hurried up to the castle, leaving both Chad and Rochelle behind. As soon as the two entered the castle they began laughing again.

"James that was brilliant!" Lily said, Michael in her arms.

"I had a feeling he was going to react like that," James said grinning.

"There you two are!" Roxanne said, running over to Lily and James with Sirius, Erica and Remus.

Roxanne was carrying a little boy with slick black hair and a grumpy look on his face. Erica was holding a cute baby girl with curly red hair.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" James said, pointing to Roxanne's baby.

The baby glared at him menacingly.

"James what-?" Lily said.

"That was my reaction too! I couldn't believe she got partnered with him!" Sirius yelled out.

"The father to my child is _Snape_," Roxanne said to Lily uncomfortably.

"Wow, bad luck," Lily said, eyeing the child.

Severus Snape was a Slytherin in sixth year. He had slick, greasy black hair, a hooked nose and a very unpleasant personality. The Marauders had always hated him and Snape shared their feelings.

"Keep that _thing _away from me," James spat.

"James don't be like that, it's only a baby," Lily insisted.

"I don't care if it's an alien Lily! I hate Snape and I will hate his children as well!" James said firmly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Potter," Snape spat from behind the group.

Snape stood behind Sirius; a malicious grin on his face. He was glad he got partnered with Roxanne because he knew Sirius had a soft spot for her. It was obvious. His black hair was greaser then usual and fell in his face like curtains on a window. His hooked nose protruded out of the mess of hair in his face.

"That baby is the spitting image of you, greasy hair, big nose and indistinguishable from it's backside," James said smoothly.

Sirius laughed and Remus grinned.

Snape pushed past Sirius roughly and approached Roxanne.

"I want to keep the baby with me. I don't plan on failing this assignment, and if the baby is constantly hanging around your numbskull friends it's brain will be the size of a peanut," Snape said, taking the baby in his arms.

"Be my guest," Roxanne said, not wanting to take care of the little urchin.

Snape walked briskly away with the child in his arms.

"YAH AND DON"T COME BACK!" Sirius yelled.

"Would you pipe down!" Roxanne hissed.

"Did you even name the baby Roxanne?" Erica asked, trying to stop the argument.

"Yes, Ickabob," Roxanne said smirking.

"That's a ridiculous name!" Lily said laughing.

"I know, I named it before Snape had the chance to protest," Roxanne said laughing.

"And whose this little darling," Lily said, looking at Erica's little girl.

"This is Lizzy, the father is some guy from Hufflepuff but he abandoned me," Erica said.

"I'll help you take care of Lizzy Erica, after all, my partner won't let me go near my baby," Remus said kindly.

"Thanks Remus, that would be a big help," Erica said smiling.

"And where is your baby Sirius?" James asked curiously.

"I had a girl, Cindy. My partner is a hot Hufflepuff brunette, but she is giggling away with her friends so I don't want to hand around," Sirius said.

"Well looks like for now we only have two babies to occupy our attention," Remus said referring to Michael and Lizzy.

"Michael looks hungry, I think I should feed him," Lily said looking at the baby.

"Well, pop out a breast and go for it," Sirius said grinning, "I'll stick around for the show!"

Because of his stupid comment James pushed him roughly.

"You could take him to the kitchens," James offered, still glaring at Sirius.

"Good idea," Lily said choosing to ignore Sirius.

"Well Remus and I are going to put Lizzy to bed, anyone coming?" Erica said.

"I'll come," Roxanne offered.

"I'll go with Lily and James," Sirius said.

And with that Erica, Remus, Roxanne and Lizzy headed up to the Gryffindor Tower to set up Lizzy's crib. Lily, James, Sirius, and Michael all headed to the kitchens.

Sirius tickled the pear, and the portrait swung open revealing the kitchens.

"What can we get sirs, miss and her baby?" a chubby house elf asked.

"I need baby food for a eight month old child," Lily said kindly.

"Some chocolate éclairs would be lovely as well!" Sirius added.

Lily, James and Sirius all sat at the long kitchen table with Michael in a high chair. The house elves brought the baby food and dessert out and offered to feed Michael as well.

Lily sipped her coffee and nibbled on her chocolate éclair while Sirius babbled on about life.

"You know, my baby was quite good- looking but I can't stand to be around Rachel Lime for two seconds," Sirius said taking a bite out of his éclair.

"Hey, she plays for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team right?" James said.

"Yah she does,"

"But she isn't the least bit good- looking, well in my opinion at least," James said honestly.

"No I don't think so either," Sirius said simply.

"But you said that she was a hot brunette Hufflepuff!" Lily said.

"Yes well, I said that because I wanted Roxanne to get all fired up," Sirius said chuckling.

Lily laughed. She saw Roxanne's face when he said that and it did not look pleased.

"Do you like Roxanne, Sirius?" Lily asked smiling.

"Well I think she is good- looking and I like her fiery personality, but she obviously doesn't feel the same way, so I don't see myself bothering to like her," Sirius said truthfully.

"Well I happen to know she had a soft spot for you Sirius, so don't give up," Lily said encouragingly.

"Alright, I'll ask Roxanne out once you and James go out," Sirius said grinning.

James choked on his coffee and Lily quickly excused herself to check on the baby.

"Why do you choke every time I mention you and Lily going out?" Sirius said, grinning at his friend's reaction.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," James said, wiping the front of his shirt clean.

"You do like her, don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I like her!" James whispered frantically, "but I don't want to mess it up between us! So stop with the comments, ok? Leave the smooth talking up to me."

"I think she likes you," Sirius said quickly.

"Really?" James said hopefully.

"What you boys talking about?" Lily said, seating herself at the table again.

"Quidditch," the two boys said quickly.

"In hushed tones? I doubt it," Lily said looking suspicious.

"Er…secret strategy, got to be quiet about the whole thing," James said, doing some quick thinking.

"Yah ok, you are an awful liar James Potter. I'll let it slide this time," Lily said, dropping the subject.

The three students finished eating their food and drinking their coffee, and with Michael in tow, headed for the common room. It was strange seeing so many children running around crying, playing and generally being silly.

When they entered the common room they found Roxanne on the floor playing with Lizzy and Erica and Remus hanging out on the couches.

Lily set Michael down on the floor and conjured some blocks that he could play with.

Lizzy was wearing a pretty little pink dress and Michael was in a pair of corduroy overalls and a snitch T- shirt. Lizzy crawled over to Mike and started playing with the blocks as well.

"Aren't you even going to check on your baby?" Roxanne asked Sirius.

"Nope. I knock up girls then I leave them. That's my philosophy," Sirius said.

The three girls looked at Sirius narrowing their eyes. Roxanne hit his head.

"I was joking! Geez," Sirius mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey! Would you control your son please!" Erica said to Lily.

Michael was pulling on Lizzy's dress and looking up it curiously. Lily chuckled.

"Well isn't that rude!" Sirius said chuckling.

"Like father like son," James said frowning.

"You think? Personally I think Michael inherited his sexual curiosity from Lily," Sirius said smiling, "I mean she asks me raunchy questions all the time."

"Sirius!" Lily said, smacking Sirius in the head with a throw cushion.

"See? Look at her! She is violent and unstable!" Sirius said, ducking behind the couch to avoid being brain damaged.

"I'll show you violent Sirius Black!" Lily said, diving behind the couch after him.

Sirius started shrieking like a little girl and ran around the room flailing his arms.

"GET HIM LILY!" Roxanne cheered.

"KICK HIS BUTT!" James added laughing.

"THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS!" Sirius screamed, crawling under tables.

However, Sirius and Lily stopped running about the common room when little Michael started to cry. It seemed he wanted his mother's attention.

"Aww what's wrong sweetie? Did big, bad Sirius scare you?" cooed Lily.

Michael continued screaming loudly and the occupants of the common room looked at Lily expecting her to shut up the baby. That is except her friends.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lily said hearing the screams increase.

"Excuse me? I'm too handsome to be scary! Isn't that right little Mikey?" Sirius said.

"Get your ugly face away from him! You are making it worse!" Roxanne said, pulling Sirius away from the baby.

"EXCUSE ME ROXANNE?" Sirius started.

His yelling only made Michael scream more.

"Maybe it's tired?" Remus suggested.

"Or hungry?" Erica added, clutching her baby. It too looked about to cry.

"I don't know!" Lily said exasperated, bobbing the baby up and down.

"Roxanne you know I am good- looking!" Sirius protested.

"You are so ugly that I-," Roxanne started.

"ENOUGH!" Lily screamed, "you two are making things worse so LEAVE!"

Roxanne and Sirius looked shocked and they both walked out of the common room pompously.

"Somebody needs to chill," Lily heard Roxanne mutter.

"Lizzy will cry if Michael keeps screaming, I am leaving too," Erica added, leaving the common room.

"Fine. You two should leave too," Lily said to Remus and James.

"I'll stay with you Lily," James said.

"Just go James. I won't drop dead if you leave my side for one minute you know," Lily said out of frustration.

A look of hurt passed over James' face and he and Remus promptly left the common room as well.

Lily realized she must have sounded rather cold and felt guilty. She snapped at her best friend, James and Sirius.

"Damn it," Lily muttered.

James was only trying to help.

Lily was so emerged in her own thoughts she didn't notice the baby had calmed down.

"Are you ok Mikey?" Lily said softly, stroking the babies back.

He smiled slightly through his tear stained eyes and buried his head into Lily's shoulder.

"I feel like doing the same right about now," Lily murmured.

The common room had emptied either because of Mikey's persistent crying or because it was dinner- time. Lily didn't feel like having to deal with her friends and hand out apologies, so she decided to take Mikey for a tour of Hogwarts.

Lily quickly conjured a teddy bear out of one of the blocks and handed it to Mikey. He hugged it tightly and buried his face in Lily's shoulder again.

"I'm not up to going to dinner, want to take a walk?" Lily asked Mikey, not expecting a reply.

Lily exited the portrait hole silently with Mikey in tow and arrived in the deserted corridor. Lily had never fully explored the seventh floor corridor and decided it would be interesting to see the entire thing. Lily was sure the Marauders had explored the entire floor.

The sun outside was starting to set, casting an orange glow over the grounds. The lake shimmered brilliantly.

"Look how pretty the grounds look," Lily whispered to Mikey.

He was looking over Lily's shoulder curiously, but Lily did not know what he was looking at. He still clutched his teddy bear.

"I should have stolen Erica's teddy bear for you, then I could make her mad and add her to my growing list," Lily murmured.

After Lily said this she heard light footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw no one. Lily was wrong to think the seventh floor held anything interesting, in fact, it was quite a dull and an uneventful walk. Before Lily turned around however, a voice called out to her.

"Ms. Evans? Is that you?" Professor Dumbledore said coming around the corner.

"O, hello Professor! Yes it's me," Lily replied.

She felt mildly comfortable talking to Dumbledore because of her experience during the summer.

"May I ask why you are not in the Great Hall enjoying a delicious meal?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I'm…not hungry," Lily stuttered.

"Unfortunately Miss Evans you are not a very good liar. Come into my chambers and tell me about your situation," Dumbledore said, ushering Lily to follow him.

It seemed James and Lily were both bad liars.

Lily followed Dumbledore further down the hallway until they stopped in front of a statue of a house-elf. Dumbledore leaned down toward the elf and whispered something into its stone ear. Lily guessed it was the password. The bricks on the wall by the statue magically started rolling back, revealing a large hole in the wall. Diagon Alley opened up the same way, with the bricks rolling back and an entrance being revealed.

Lily stepped in through the hole with Dumbledore and Mikey and was gobsmacked at the room that met her eyes.

Dumbledore's "chamber" was absolutely amazing. A stone fireplace filled an entire wall and reached up to the ceiling. Plushy purple couches with gold trim were around the fireplace, and a giant glass chandelier hung from the tall ceiling. It was like being in a king's living room.

"Please take a seat Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said.

"I think I might consider becoming a Headmistress," Lily said looking at the room in awe.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Mango," Dumbledore said aloud.

Before Lily could ask him about his weird comment a tiny house elf appeared at Dumbledore's pointed shoes.

"What can I get the Headmaster?" Mango the house- elf asked politely.

"Ms. Evans and I have missed dinner. Would you be kind enough to bring us up a plate of food each?" Dumbledore asked.

"It would be Mango's pleasure!" the house-elf said bowing.

"And some lemon drops if you please. I am assuming your child is hungry as well?" Dumbledore asked Lily.

"If it isn't to much trouble," Lily said, not wanting to become a problem.

"Not at all! I shall be back!" Mango said before disappearing.

"What have you named your baby?" Dumbledore asked, seating himself opposite Lily.

"Well my partner, Chad, liked the name Michael, so that is what we chose," Lily said politely.

"May I ask where your partner is?"

"Last time I saw him he was drinking lake- water if you know what I mean," Lily said chuckling.

Dumbledore laughed lightly.

"In my youth I often splashed about in the lake. I swallowed my fair share of lake- water as well," Dumbledore said smiling merrily.

Lily smiled at Dumbledore. He could be so unlike a headmaster. He seemed like an old grandparent sometimes.

Mango popped back into the room and quickly set up cutlery and dishes in front of them. Food appeared on their plates minutes later and Mango stayed to feed Michael.

Lily didn't realize how hungry she was until she ate her first mouthful. Roast beef, potatoes and vegetables adorned her gold plate.

"This is excellent," Lily said complimenting the cuisine.

"The potatoes are excellent. I grew up in Ireland myself, therefore I can fully appreciate them," Dumbledore said.

Mikey was eating happily and sputtering baby food all over the house- elf. It was quite a comical sight. The house- elf was standing on a stool so he could reach the top of Mikey's head and stuff food in his mouth.

Lily and Dumbledore finished the main meal and Mango disappeared again to fetch dessert.

A fire had been lit in the giant fireplace and the kindling was cracking sharply.

"Now tell me why you were not at dinner," Dumbledore said simply.

"Well…Mikey started crying and screaming and Sirius and Roxanne were making it worse so I shouted at them and banished them from the common room. They didn't seem to pleased about that. I also snapped at James. I was just so frustrated with Mikey. I didn't feel up to apologizing or facing them yet. I just wanted to focus on calming this one down," Lily said, pointing to Michael who tried to look innocent.

"Yes, well parenthood is very challenging and children do not always cooperate. I am sure a simple apology will suffice," Dumbledore said kindly.

Lily still looked a tad crestfallen and was uncertain on how her friends would react.

"I think I may have something that you will find very interesting and will cheer you up nicely," Dumbledore said, getting off of the comfy couch and walking over to a bookshelf on the wall opposite the fireplace.

Dumbledore removed a dusty old book with a tattered front cover. The cover read "The Four Founders of Hogwarts." Dumbledore handed Lily the book and sat back down.

"I think you will find some useful information in that book Ms. Evans. I must ask you not to lose it or tell anyone that is untrustworthy about it. I know you are very studious and I just wish to educate you further. This book cannot even be found in the restricted section of the library. I hope you enjoy it. Return it to me when you are finished," Dumbledore said swiftly.

"Thank you Professor," Lily said, looking at the book curiously.

"Well, I hope you understand Ms. Evans, but I must return to governing this school! Enjoy your evening," Dumbledore said in a concluding voice.

Lily shrunk the old book and pocketed it. She picked up Mikey and his teddy bear, and with a swish of Dumbledore's wand, the hole in the wall appeared again.

"O, and Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Professor?"

"Please do not tell the Marauders where my chambers are, I do not wish to wake up to my hair being purple or anything like that. Although I always wondered if purple would suit me," Dumbledore said chuckling.

"Thank you for dinner Professor. I swear on my prefects badge," Lily said smiling.

"Considering what you have been up to lately Miss Evans, that does not mean a lot," Dumbledore smiled, "goodnight."

"Shoot Mikey! What does wise old Dumbledore know?" Lily said carrying Mikey back to the common room.

Lily walked down the seventh floor hallway in complete silence. The only sound that could be heard was Mikey's indistinguishable babbles. As she neared the Fat Lady portrait she heard rapid foot- steps coming towards her. Lily shrank into the shadows a tad, thinking it might be a nasty Slytherin. Lily was wrong however, for it was not a Slytherin running down the hall, but James Potter.

He ran past her, not noticing her, but she called out.

"James? Where are you going?" Lily asked, worry present in her voice.

James stopped abruptly and turned around to face the girl in the shadows?

"Lily? Is that you?" James asked quickly.

"Yes," Lily said, remembering he was probably mad at her.

However it was evident he was no longer mad at her because he wrapped her and Mikey into a tight hug.

"God Lily! Are you all right? Where have you been?" James said, a worried expression on his face.

"I…I took a walk to calm down Mikey," Lily said lying.

"We have all been looking for you for hours! We were worried when you didn't show up for dinner. I thought a Slytherin had gotten you or-," James started.

"James calm down! I'm fine," Lily said, now trying to calm down James like she did Mikey, by talking in hushed tones.

"Why didn't you come down?" James asked, visibly starting to relax.

"I thought you were all mad at me," Lily said sadly, "I'm sorry, Mikey was just frustrating me and I took it out on you guys."

"I admit I was a little hurt but I am WAY past that now. Worry can change a person," James said smiling. He was so glad to see she was ok.

"I'm fine. Who knew James Potter cared," Lily teased.

"He cares more then you know Lillykins," James said smiling sweetly.

"How flattering," Lily said grinning.

Mikey started to whine and rub his eyes, signaling he was tired. He dropped his teddy bear and James picked it up and gave it back to him. Mikey took the bear and dug his head into Lily's shoulder again.

"We should head back, Mikey is getting tired," Lily said softly.

"He seems rather attached to you now," James said, looking at the sleepy baby.

"He is a sweet heart when he isn't screaming and driving my friends away," Lily smiled.

"No baby can drive me away from you Lillykins," James said grinning.

"I'll just have to have twins next time. Maybe they could work together to drive you away," Lily said softly.

"Well, ok, maybe that would work," James laughed.

The two sixth years, along with baby Mikey, entered the Gryffindor common room chuckling softly, the previous fight forgotten.

**Author's Notes**

**Wow, 23 pages of writing! Well I guess you guys deserve it, after all, I didn't post for about 5 days! Well I was at my cottage and why don't have a computer, so what is a girl to do? Well I hope you liked this chapter, I liked writing it! If anyone has any questions please ask me in your reviews and I will do my best to answer them! I know I have the occasional spelling mistakes, and I am sorry about that, but PLEASE don't correct me because it gets a tad annoying after the first couple times. Thanks everybody, I will post again soon! Please keep reading and REVIEWING!**

**Queen of Duct Tape- wow, longest friggin review in the history of reviewing! You are most definitely a random person with your little quotes and stuff. Too cute. As for you theory, I will not totally squash it but in essence it is wrong. Very good though! Thank you for you longgg review and please keep reading!**

**anonymously morgan- Out of 51 Lily/ James fics this is your fav one? Well don't you make me feel special! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**books4me- Yah Canadians rule! My favorite hockey team is the Toronto Maple Leafs obviously, and my favorite player is either Darcy Tucker or Gary Roberts. Sorry I spelled Hayden's last name wrong, but its hard lol So anyway please keep reading and reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26 Abraxas Malfoy

Chapter 26- Abraxas Malfoy

If Lily Evans was planning on having a good night sleep she was very mistaken. It was 3 o'clock on Sunday morning and Mikey decided he wasn't going to bed. The baby was screaming at the top of his lungs and disturbing the other occupants of Lily's dormitory.

"Would you shut that baby up?" Roxanne said stuffing a pillow over her head to mask the noise.

"He will wake up Lizzy!" Erica hissed, performing a charm on Lizzy's bassinet that would repel sound.

"Just give Lizzy her soother and she won't cry!" Lily said exasperated.

"I left it down in the Great Hall, so shut that child up!" Erica said crossly.

"Alright, I'll walk him around the common room for a bit," Lily said, feeling very sleep deprived.

She scooped up Mikey from his crib, wrapping him up in his baby blanket. Lily also brought his teddy along. Lily climbed down the staircase and entered the common room. The fire was reduced to embers and it was deadly quiet.

Lily walked Mikey around for awhile and he finally stopped crying.

"What was that tantrum for? You should be sleeping," Lily whispered to Mikey.

Mikey looked up at Lily and gave a whine. He then started looking around the common room curiously. Lily had a feeling that Mikey would scream again if she put him to bed, so Lily decided to explore the castle further.

"I know this is probably not a good idea, and if I get caught I will be in massive trouble, but I think I am as restless as you are," Lily whispered, carrying Mikey.

Lily exited the portrait hole with Mikey and decided to head downstairs toward the Great Hall. The torches were all alight, but Lily still felt she was walking in the dark. Mikey hugged Lily and his teddy bear tightly as they walked through each hallway.

Lily started to get bored walking around and was about to turn back when she remembered Erica said she left Lizzy's soother in the Great Hall.

"Shall we get Lizzy's soother Mikey? Maybe then the next time you cry Erica won't flip out," Lily said, softly chuckling.

Lily descended down to the main floor, trying to walk silently. Her bare feet felt cold on the stone floor. Mikey was swinging around his teddy bear wildly.

"Now let's see, where would Erica have been sitting?" Lily asked aloud.

Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table and was trying to focus her eyes to the darkness. The torches were very dim in the Great Hall. As she rummaged around under the seats she heard the soft meow of a cat. Lily looked up and to her horror; Mrs. Norris was prowling around the Great Hall.

"O no!" Lily hissed, knowing Argus Filch the caretaker would not be far behind.

Lily was right, for Filch walked roughly into the Great Hall carrying a lantern.

Lily quickly ducked under the table with Mikey, praying he wouldn't find them.

"Anyone in here my pet? Any nasty students lurking about after hours?" Filch said, walking near the teachers' table.

Mikey was gurgling softly and Lily put her hand softly over his mouth.

Lily knew either Mr. Filch or his ugly cat would find them soon, so when Mr. Filch checked the Slytherin table that was across the hall, Lily ran for the door. It was so dark Filch didn't even see a shadow. Lily started for the Grand Staircase but ran into yet another obstacle. Peeves.

"Silly students out of bed! If Peeves finds one he would chop off their head," Peeves was singing in a malicious, mischievous way.

The only way Lily could escape Filch and Peeves was to go out on the grounds. Lily sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to spend the rest of the night out there.

"Here goes nothing," Lily said, opened the large oak doors and escaping with Mikey into the night.

The night air was cool and dense clouds blocked the moon out. It was very eerie outside and Lily heard a wolf howl in the background.

Lily was shivering slightly but Mikey was fine. She walked over to the willow tree that was blowing softly in the wind. She set Mikey down on the grass for a moment, wanting to conjure a sweater for herself. She was not very pleased to see that she had left her wand in her dorm room.

"O no," Lily said, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

She picked Mikey back up and held him tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder.

Lily decided she would try and open the hut by the forbidden forest. The Keeper of Keys usually lived there, but they didn't have one at the moment. Lily walked over to the hut that looked deserted and tried the door. It was locked.

"I don't know what to do," Lily whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes.

Lily cried silently, not wanting to upset Mikey. She tried the door again but it did not open. Thinking things couldn't get any worse; Lily heard something rustle in the trees by the hut. It sounded small, but Lily wasn't going to take any chances. Lily started to back away when a creature burst through the thick brush.

Lily let out a shriek and stumbled backwards. The creature looked about three feet tall and it was carrying a…mining tool?

"Fire- Hair?" Grubby the dwarf asked.

"Grubby, is that you?" Lily said in surprise.

"'Tis me!" Grubby said running over to Lily, "what is Fire- Hair doing by the forest at night?"

"I…well it doesn't matter but I can't get back into the castle," Lily said still clutching Mikey.

"Who's this fella?" Grubby said peering at Mikey curiously.

"Well he's my son. Listen I don't really feel like explaining," Lily said, quickly wiping tears from her eyes.

"Fire- Hair is sad! Grubby will help her find somewhere to sleep," the dwarf said kindly.

"There is nowhere to sleep Grubby, Mikey and I will just have to camp under the stars tonight," Lily said sadly.

"Don't be silly! Grubby will show you!" Grubby said grabbing Lily's free hand and leading her in the opposite direction.

"Grubby where-?" Lily started.

"The Whomping Willow!" Grubby said excitably.

The Whomping Willow was planted the year Lily began going to Hogwarts and she never knew what the point of it was. Lily also knew it was a vicious tree and she wasn't bringing Mikey near it.

"Grubby, I am not going near that tree! I will beat the life out of us all!" Lily said.

"Grubby will show you!" Grubby said, letting go of Lily's hand and running toward the tree.

Lily was quite afraid he was going to get hurt, but when the tree started taking swipes at him Grubby dodges them with ease. He ran to the base of the tree and prodded a knot. The tree instantly stopped swinging about wildly.

"Follow Grubby!" Grubby said, slipping into a hole at the base of the tree.

Lily decided she wasn't willing to stay outside by herself and she followed him with Mikey. She entered the hole with ease, and was astonished to see a large tunnel leading underground.

"How did you know about this Grubby?" Lily asked.

"Grubby knows a lot of things Fire- Hair doesn't about Hogwarts," Grubby said grinning.

Lily followed Grubby through the dark tunnel with Mikey and felt it starting to slope upwards. Grubby climbed out of the end of the hole and stepped onto a dirty hard- wood floor. Lily climbed out to and looked around in shock.

The floors had layers of dust on them, the drapes on the windows were torn and ripped and the house was shifting slightly backwards and forwards.

"O my god Grubby, we are in the bloody Shrieking Shack!" Lily hissed taking in the scenery.

"Yes we are!" Grubby said smiling.

"It's suppose to be the most haunted house in Britain! There is no way I am staying here with Mikey!" Lily said quickly, her eyes darting around the house.

"That's a rumor Fire- Hair! There are no ghosts in here!" Grubby said heading up a staircase that led to a bedroom.

"Grubby wait!" Lily said going after him.

They ended up in a large bedroom with torn curtains and broken furniture. The only thing that was still standing properly was the bed.

"You can sleep there!" Grubby said pointing to the bed excitably.

Surprisingly, the bed looked relatively clean and it was made; making the room look like it had been slept in recently. It was a four poster bed like the one in Lily's dorm, and the curtains could be closed around it.

"Are you sure there are no ghosts in here?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Yes, no ghosts, just werewolves," Grubby said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed. Mikey whined when she did this.

"Not right now Fire- Hair! One comes here from Hogwarts to transform," Grubby said.

"Really? Well who is it? Who is the werewolf?" Lily asked curiously.

"I don't know," Grubby said truthfully.

Lily set Mikey down on the bed, putting two pillows at his sides to prevent him from rolling. Grubby climbed on the bed as well and lay down by the baby.

"I will stay with Fire- Hair and her baby for the night," Grubby said kindly.

"Thank you Grubby, I don't want to be alone," Lily said yawning.

She too got into bed and pulled the covers up towards her chin. Before she drifted off to sleep she looked at the ceiling of the four poster bed. It looked like someone had scratched something with a knife into it. It said, "Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

Where have I seen that before? - Lily thought before she fell asleep on the remarkably comfortable bed.

"Wake up Potter boy!" Grubby said roughly pushing James.

"Wha-? What time is it Remus?" James mumbled.

"Fire- Hair needs help! Wake up!" Grubby said, continuing to push James.

James sat up in his bed and reached for his glasses. He placed them on his face and looked down at the person shaking him to death.

"Grubby?" James asked confused. He thought he was dreaming.

"Yes! It is Grubby!"

"What are you doing in the castle?" James whispered.

Both Remus and Sirius were still asleep, as it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"Grubby came to get you because Fire- Hair needs your help!" Grubby said.

"Lily? O god what's wrong?" James asked, starting to panic.

"She is safe! Grubby found her crying by the woods last night!" Grubby said.

"What? Why? Is she hurt?" James said, hurriedly pulling on a pair of pants. He didn't bother to put on a shirt.

"Fire- hair is not hurt, but she has the baby with her," Grubby said.

"Alright, take me to her," James said quickly.

And with that Grubby and James took off out of Gryffindor Tower to find Lily.

The Shrieking Shack was still swaying backwards and forwards when Lily woke up. She guessed that it might have helped put little Mikey to sleep. Sunlight was pouring through the dirty windows and it was silent. Mikey was still asleep.

Lily found one thing missing when she woke up however. Grubby was gone.

"I thought he said he would stay with me," Lily mumbled.

Lily got out of bed and looked around the room. She was about to awaken Mikey so they could leave when she heard heavy foot- steps coming up the stairs.

"O god, what if it's the werewolf?" Lily said worriedly.

Lily ran to the opposite side of the room wishing desperately that she had her wand.

The door burst open, but it was not a werewolf, but James and Grubby.

"Lily!" James said running over to her.

"Did you have to scare me half to death?" Lily said clutching her heart.

"Well I could say the same thing Ms. Evans!" James said exasperated.

"You left to find James, Grubby?" Lily asked.

"Yup," Grubby said smiling.

"Are you and the baby alright?" James said worried.

"We are both fine. As you can see Mikey is sleeping."

"Good. Now tell me exactly how you ended up here!" James said, being all too familiar with the inside of the Shrieking Shack.

"Long story. Mikey wasn't sleeping, Erica kicked me out of the dorm, I went for a walk about the castle with Mikey, I got trapped downstairs between Filch and Peeves so I went outside, so then I was stuck outside, I couldn't get the cabin open, Grubby found me and brought me here," Lily said all in one breath.

"Next time you go for a walk around the castle in the middle of the night, would you please ask me to come?" James asked exasperated.

"Will do," Lily said smiling, "and I'll ask Grubby to come too. He was very helpful."

"Speaking of Grubby, he is hungry!" Grubby said, rubbing his stomach.

"Well how about we have breakfast at the Three Broomsticks then?" James offered.

"But that's in Hogsmeade," Lily said confused.

"And where exactly in the Shrieking Shack located Lily darling?" James asked grinning.

"O…never mind then," Lily said, realizing they were already in Hogsmeade.

"Mikey hunnie, wake up," Lily said, rubbing his back softly to wake him up.

Mikey opened his eyes softly and peered at the occupants of the room. Lily picked him up along with his teddy bear, and they all exited the shack. James had no shirt, Lily was in her pajamas, Grubby still had his mining tool, and a Mikey was gurgling softly. They all looked very odd together.

Lily still couldn't believe the night she had and that she was going to eat breakfast in Hogsmeade.

James opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, which was relatively empty, and the little bell on the door rang. Madam Rosmerta came out of the back to see who entered.

"James! Haven't seen you here yet! You and the Marauders not sneaking around anymore?" Rosmerta asked.

"We just haven't gotten around to it yet! But you can expect to see much more of us!" James smiled.

"And you have guests?" Rosmerta said, cocking her eyebrow at the usual guests.

"This is my friend Lily and her parenting project, along with my dwarf friend Grubby," James said smiling.

"Pleasure ma'am!" Grubby said bowing.

Madam Rosmerta laughed and greeted them.

"Here for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, have any baby food?" Lily asked smiling.

"I am sure I can rustle something up," Rosmerta said laughing.

Lily, James and Grubby sat down around a table while Mikey was in a high chair. It was quite nice seeing the Three Broomsticks so peaceful, and Lily was glad James made the suggestion.

"Thanks for coming James," Lily said.

"Not a problem Lillykins," James smiled, "if it wasn't for Grubby here, I wouldn't have known you were missing."

"Well I guess Grubby is my hero then," Lily said chuckling.

"Grubby is just glad he can see his friends again!" Grubby said.

"Well we are glad to see you too! You should have awaken Sirius too and he could have come," Lily said.

"NOOO!" Grubby yelled.

Both Lily and James recoiled.

"But I thought you liked Sirius?" James asked.

"Sirfist can not see Grubby until he is a ladies man!" Grubby said firmly, "You can't tell him that you saw Grubby!"

"Ok, we won't say anything, but I'm sure he won't mind," Lily started.

"Nope, say nothing," Grubby said.

"Shall we order?" James asked, not wanting Grubby to explode.

Madam Rosmerta took their orders and they all dug into their meals happily. Grubby had a huge plateful of bacon, his new favorite food.

"James, do you have any money on you?" Lily asked after they finished.

"Not yet no," James said simply.

"But how will we pay?" Lily asked uneasily.

"O, Remus, Sirius and I all pay our Three Broomsticks at the end of the year. We go here so often that Rosmerta just writes down how much we owe and we pay later. We have had this deal since third year," James said smiling.

"O, I can pay you back later ok?" Lily said.

"O don't bother! I'll pay for it," James said.

"But James I-,"

"No buts. I have money coming out my ears I definitely don't mind paying for breakfast," James said.

"Fine," Lily murmured.

"Grubby is done! He wants to have fun now!" Grubby said excitably.

"Well, we could look around the shops. I think they are just opening," James suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Lily said happily. She loved to shop, especially for clothes.

"Will you buy Grubby something?" he asked James, tugging on his pants.

"Sure," James said.

"Well let's go then!" Grubby said, running out of the shop excitably.

"Thanks for breakfast Rosy!" James said leaving the store.

"Come back soon you two! Nice meeting you Lily!" Rosmerta said.

"Bye! Thanks!" Lily said, picking up Mikey and leaving.

James and Lily walked with Grubby along the streets that were starting to fill with people. Grubby was dancing like a wild person in the middle of the street. Both Lily and James found this very amusing.

James stopped at a small bank that transferred Gringott's gold to it and James filled his pockets with gold.

"So, while we are shopping, why don't we pick you out a shirt so the old women walking down the street won't have heart attacks," Lily said smiling.

"All right, but only because I want to prevent death," James said laughing.

They all entered a clothing store called "Wizard & Witch Wardrobe" and started to browse through the racks of clothing.

"Am I just looking for a regular T-shirt?" James asked Lily.

"Well considering you will be wearing whatever you pick out I guess that is your decision," Lily chuckled.

"But I need help," James whined.

"Ok, since I love clothes I will find something for you," Lily said, handing Mikey over to James.

Lily started browsing will Grubby just ran up and down the aisles.

"Hey Lily I found a shirt for you to wear," James said grinning.

"Me? I thought we were shopping for you,"

James held up a black T-shirt that said "Save a broom, RIDE a Quidditch player."

"O aren't you funny," Lily said, sticking her tongue out at James.

"Well, I know what I am getting Lily for Christmas," James whispered to Mikey.

Mikey started to giggle, not because of what James said, but because Grubby was twirling around in one spot.

"Hey James! I found you a good one," Lily said smiling.

James walked over to her and saw a black three- quarter length shirt that said "Loser" on it.

"Hey!" James said laughing.

"I want you to wear this one, I like it," Lily said smiling.

"Fine, I will wear it if you wear this one," James said, holding up a pink shirt that said "Loser's girlfriend."

"Change the "girlfriend" to "friend" and you have a deal," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Fine Lily, god!" James said, pretending to be hurt.

"Buy this one for Grubby!" Grubby said, holding up an infant sized shirt that said "Giant."

"That's hilarious!" James said laughing.

James quickly paid for the clothing and they changed into the shirts immediately. They changed in the changing rooms at the back of the store.

"Now we have to walk side by side all day!" James said grinning.

"How about never! God you loser," Lily said smiling.

"Just because it says that one my shirt doesn't mean I am one," James said, pretending to cry.

"You are definitely the biggest loser I know," Lily said chuckling.

"Yah, you are probably right," James said smiling.

Lily and James got quite a few stares and chuckles because of their fashion choices. Grubby was still running around excitably, going up to random people and showing them his new T-shirt. Mikey was chewing on his teddy bear's head.

They kept walking down the streets before James stopped.

"Can we go in there?" James asked, pointing to a store that held plushy stuffed animals in them.

"Why do you want to go in there?" Lily asked.

"Well, I want to buy my sister something, and Sirius does NOT stop whining about how he wants Erica's teddy bear, so I would love to shut him up," James said exasperated.

Lily chuckled and they entered the children's shop. Mikey's eyes lit up when he saw all the toys. Grubby also looked very excited.

James and Lily looked around the shop curiously, Mikey trying to grab things off of the shelves.

"What is your sister's favorite color?" Lily asked.

"Yellow," James said.

"And her favorite animal?"

"A sheep,"

"A sheep?" Lily asked skeptically.

"I know, it's a weird animal choice, but that's what she likes," James said smiling.

"Well then, we must find a yellow sheep," Lily laughed.

James found a sheep and Lily turned it yellow, for it was white. Lily also conjured a pink ribbon and tied it around the sheep's neck. The sheep magically walked and made noises like a real sheep.

"God, I am always taking you shopping with me. You are brilliant," James said.

Lily laughed and they set out to find a teddy bear as well.

"Why do you think Sirius is obsessed with teddy bears?" Lily asked.

"I don't think his parents ever got him one when he was younger. If anything it would be a stuffed snake or something weird like that," James said.

"Well then we have to make this bear special," Lily said determinedly.

Lily when to the bear section and saw a large assortment of every kind of bear imaginable. She picked out a medium sized one that was extremely fluffy and soft. The bear was also wearing a bow tie.

"What about this one?" Lily asked.

"Looks good to me," James said.

When the bear was tickled it would giggle softly.

"I'm just going to pay for these and get them owl delivered, you want to continue looking around?" James asked.

"Ok," Lily said, looking around with Mikey in her arms.

"Looks at these fire hair!" Grubby said, pointing to some toy tools.

"Those are nice Grubby," Lily said humoring him.

"Ready to leave the store?" James said behind Lily's back.

"Yup," Lily said.

As they continued further down the street Grubby started to dance once more. The street was starting to fill with people and Lily feared Grubby would bash into someone. Unfortunately, she was right.

Grubby ran into a tall man with slick white-blonde hair, expensive black robes, and who held a can with a serpent's head on the top.

"You stupid creature! You have gotten dirt on my robes," Abraxas Malfoy spat.

"I'm sorry sir, he can be a tad hyper," Lily said, running over with Mikey to Grubby.

"Yes well, you should keep that thing on a lease," he said, glaring at Lily like it was her fault.

James walked over to them, glaring fiercely at Malfoy's father.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Minister's son. How are you James?" Malfoy said in a slick voice.

"What are you doing here _Malfoy?_" James said, not fearing the man.

Lily chose to stay quiet.

"Not that it's any of your business Potter, but I happen to be good friends with Professor Slughorn. What pray tell are you and your friend doing outside of Hogwarts? I don't believe it is a Hogsmeade weekend," Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't believe that is any of your business either," James said firmly.

"Well I suppose I shall just disgust the matter with Slughorn," Malfoy said coolly.

"I have no idea why Professor Slughorn would care to meet with a _death eater_," James spat.

"Your muggle- loving father is filling your head with lies _Potter_, but not that I care. You may think what you want," Malfoy said offhandedly.

"I will. You and Voldermort think you can fool everyone, but you are wrong," James said.

"DO not speak the Dark Lords name!" Malfoy hissed.

"The Dark Lord? And here I thought only his loyal followers called him that. You continue to prove me right Malfoy," James said.

"If you will excuse me _Potter_, I have better things to do then to talk to you and your Mudblood friend," Malfoy said, looking Lily up and down coolly.

James looked like he was about to hit him, but thought better of it and let him leave. Malfoy swiftly left and headed toward the Hogs Head.

"I will put that bastard in jail if it is the last thing I do," James said viciously.

"He seems as charming as his son," Lily said, "but one thing confuses me, how did he know I was muggleborn?"

James looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe Lucius has spoken of you before?"

"O, lovely," Lily said sarcastically.

"Grubby should have kicked that man!" Grubby said fiercely.

"Maybe next time," James muttered before they continued down the street.

The large clock in the square chimed twelve times, signaling it was lunch- time. Lily, James, Mikey and Grubby had been shopping for a long time and their feet (except Mikey's) were starting to hurt.

"We should head back James, the baby grading is at one," Lily said, looking at Mikey sadly.

"All right, I want lunch any way," James said agreeing.

"Let's head to the Shrieking Shack then," Lily said.

"O know a better way Lily, but it leads straight into the castle, so we will have to say good-bye to Grubby now," James said.

"Grubby has to return to the woods to show his other friends his new shirt!" Grubby said excitably.

"Well, bye Grubby, see you soon I'm sure," Lily chuckled.

"Bye Fire- Hair and Potter boy!" Grubby said, dancing down the street in the opposite direction.

"I have a feeling we will see a lot of him this year," Lily chuckled.

James just smiled and led Lily and Mikey into Honeydukes Candy Shop.

"Where are we going?" Lily whispered.

"We need to get into the cellar. I'll create a distraction," James said, creeping near the cashier.

James was easily hidden for the store was packed full of shoppers.

James pushed over a barrel full of round candies. They rolled around on the floor, and the shop owner scrambled to put them back in the barrel.

Lily and James climbed down the stairs to the cellar when no one was looking and James opened up a secret door in the floor. They both slipped inside and closed the door.

"Lumos," James said, lighting up the tunnel.

"Why am I always walking through dark tunnels?" Lily muttered.

James, Lily and Mikey walked through the tunnel silently. It was obvious James was thinking about the encounter with Abraxas Malfoy.

"James…are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Yes…I just really hate him. It makes me want to get to the bottom of this whole "key chamber" thing even more," James said.

"Are we still keeping quiet about the whole thing?" Lily asked, balancing Mikey on her hip.

"Yes, I think it's better that way," James said firmly.

James stopped at the end of the tunnel and opened up another hole. He climbed out and Lily passed Mikey to him before she did the same.

Lily felt happy to be back in Hogwarts, even though shopping with James was a lot of fun.

"Let's go to lunch, I'm starving!" James said starting down the hall.

As Lily and James made their way to lunch many people peered at their shirts curiously.

"Is that like, the new style?" one girl whispered.

"I have to have one!" another boy said.

Lily and James entered the hall, blocking out the whispers, and sat with their friends.

"And where may I ask, HAVE YOU BEEN!" Roxanne asked loudly.

"Well…we…" Lily started.

"We woke up early and we got bored so we went to Hogsmeade," James said quickly.

"Without us? Why?" Sirius whined.

"Because we wanted to buy shirts," Lily said laughing and pointing to her new shirt.

Everyone looked at their clothing choices and burst into laughter.

"That's hilarious! I so want one!" Erica said chuckling.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Lily asked the group.

"Well, Sirius tried to see his baby but he was mobbed by a group of Hufflepuffs, Remus tried to see his but the Slytherins threatened to hex him, and Roxanne has made no effort to see her baby," Erica said.

"So basically nothing out of the ordinary," James said chuckling.

"Imagine the shirts you two are wearing become trendy! I would laugh," Roxanne said.

"Well, a Marauder and a sexy red head are wearing them, I don't doubt they will be," Sirius said, winking at Lily.

The group ate lunch happily; Mikey and Lizzy being well behaved for a change.

"Chad is coming over here Lily," Roxanne said, looking over her shoulder.

"Damn it! I haven't let him see the baby at all!" Lily said nervously.

"Don't worry Lily, we will handle this," Sirius said, smirking at James and Remus.

Chad walked over to the table briskly, an annoyed look on his face.

"Lily! I have been looking for you! I haven't spent any time with Mikey!" Chad said.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK CHAD!" Sirius yelled.

The entire hall looked around curiously and Chad looked quite taken aback.

"Wha-?" Chad started.

"HOW COULD YOU ABANDON LILY WITH THE BABY?" James yelled out.

"But she-,"

"DON'T GIVE US EXCUSES!" Remus bellowed.

Chad looked angry. This wasn't the first time he had been humiliated by the Marauders. It was the reason Chad wanted Lily so badly; it would make the Marauders, particularly James, furious.

Lily chose to look away during the performance, knowing she would burst into laughter at any moment.

Chad relented and walked back to the Ravenclaw table. The hall looked at him curiously, wondering why he would pass up the chance to spend time with _the_ Lily Evans.

"YAH! WALK AWAY! IT'S WHAT YOU DO BEST, ISN'T IT?" James yelled.

The Marauders took their seat back at the table and resumed eating like nothing had happened.

"Well, needless to say he won't be scoring any dates soon," Sirius said casually.

"Er…thanks guys. Next time could you be a little less…harsh?" Lily asked.

"See Lily, we don't entirely punish him just because he has the hots for you. He is the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, so there is competition there," James said.

Roxanne and Erica looked at Lily and they all simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"May I have the hall's attention?" Professor McGonagall said, tapping her glass and making a clinking noise.

The hall quieted down, though a few babies could be heard fussing in the background.

"I would like the sixth and seventh years students to stay behind when the bell rings. Your babies must be graded," McGonagall said.

The bell rang when she finished and the students, save the sixth and seventh years, exited the Great Hall.

"Please partner up and bring your baby to your head of house for grading. You are dismissed once you receive your mark," she said.

Lily begrudgingly found Chad and they headed toward McGonagall with Mikey in tow. They approached McGonagall and she tapped Mikey's head lightly.

"Let us see, Physically he is a seven, Mentally he is an eight and emotionally he is a nine. That is very good! I shall write down your scores," McGonagall said.

Lily started walking back to her friends when she heard McGonagall call out.

"Ms. Evans! You need to give the baby up now," the teacher said.

Lily had forgotten that Mikey would be gone today. McGonagall tapped the baby on the head, muttering an incantation, and Mikey disappeared.

Lily felt odd not having him around and felt like crying. She realized the baby wasn't real, but she had gotten used to him being around. Lily walked back over to her friends.

"How did you do Lily?" James asked.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Little Rochelle was dumb as a post! Rochelle did not feed her properly and emotionally she wasn't great either," James smirked.

"Maybe if you spent some time with her things would have been better," Lily said.

"That's true, but considering I can't stand Rochelle I don't see that happening," James laughed.

Roxanne joined the two moments later.

"Ickabob got a ten for physical and a ten for mental!" Roxanne exclaimed, "apparently Snape feed him nutritional potions. McGonagall said he had the personality of a rock though."

"I can't imagine Snape giving that baby love," Lily chuckled.

Erica, Remus and Sirius joined the group and everyone exchanged marks.

When the baby ordeal was over the group split apart. The boys were obviously up to some new prank and the girls just wanted some down time. Lily felt a tad sad not having Mikey with her.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully for Lily, Roxanne and Erica. They headed off too bed when it got late, Lily still a tad down.

"Well, night girls!" Erica said cheerfully, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"See you all in the morning," Roxanne said yawning.

Lily was the last to use the bathroom and when she finally finished she found both girls fast asleep. She approached her bed and noticed something odd. The curtains were shut around her bed and she hadn't fixed it that way.

Lily drew the curtains back and found a medium sized parcel on her bed. It was wrapped in simple brown paper with string ribbon. Lily shook it, but heard no sound. She undid the string and pulled apart the paper quietly.

To Lily's surprise she found a plush, stuffed animal. It was a stag. On one of the antlers hung a bow and a small note. Lily removed the note and smiled.

_This stag will protect you at night when I'm not around,_

_Its soft and gentle and won't make a sound._

_If you are alone and encounter a fright,_

_Just hug this stag close in your bed at night._

_Even though this stag is mighty and true,_

_Remember I am always there for you._

_J.P_

"That is the god damn sweetest thing in the world," Lily whispered smiling, "he is certainly a charmer."

Holding the stag closely, Lily fell asleep and felt quite safe.

**Author's Notes**

**Wow! Finally I updated! Things have been so hectic! I just started school, I have been up at my cottage, and I just fell behind! I hope you guys like this chapter and I will try to update quicker next time! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks to Sam for helping me spell check! (I am a horrid speller according to some reviews:0)**


	27. Chapter 27 Professor Cyprian

Chapter 27- Professor Cyprian

James awoke the next Monday morning to something rapping on his dorm window. Remus and Sirius were already awake and getting changed while Peter was at breakfast.

"Oi James! Wake up would yah?" Sirius said combing his hair.

James sat up in bed tiredly and started to rub his eyes.

"What is that noise?" James mumbled, hearing the faint tapping.

Remus looked over his shoulder and noticed a small owl at the window trying to get in. A dark, red envelope was in its' talons.

"It's an owl. Anyone expecting mail?" Remus asked, opening the window and letting the owl in.

Petree flew in clumsily and dropped the letter in Remus' hands. Remus took a good look at the letter and chucked it at James before bolting down the stairs without another word.

"Remus?" James said confusingly eyeing the letter.

"What's that James?" Sirius asked curiously.

"A HOWLER!" James yelled out surprised. His name was clearly written on the front.

"WHAT! I'm out of here!" Sirius said running down the stairs as well.

"Shoot! What did I do?" James said, nervously watching the letter starting to smoke.

Petree looked around the dorm room and started to nibble on a chocolate bar Peter had on his night table.

James opened the letter before it exploded and encountered an interesting surprise.

"_The stuffy was so sweet James! You bought that when Grubby and I were still shopping didn't you? You are too sly! It really cheered me up, thanks so much! See you in class!" _the howler said before pecking James on the cheek.

The howler ripped itself into shreds and made a small mess on the floor.

James held a huge, toothy smile on his face and chuckled to himself. He was glad Lily liked the stuffed animal. He had bought it when Lily was still browsing with Grubby; it was the reason he asked to pay alone. The bloody poem alone took him an hour to come up with!

"You want to bring my reply back to Lily?" James asked Petree.

Petree looked over at James with a chocolate smudged face and stuck out his leg.

James quickly scribbled a quite note on a piece of parchment and tied it to Petree's leg. Petree exited the dorm via the window and James called the boys back up.

"It's safe now!" James bellowed before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Lily had been awakened by Erica quite early and was ready for classes. She sat on her bed; casually flipping through the book she had "borrowed" from the library a week ago. Lily hadn't gotten around to reading the book Dumbledore gave her.

Erica was fiddling with her hair in front of the bathroom mirror and Roxanne was tidying up her trunk. Roxanne was a bit of a neat freak.

Lily was just about to read a paragraph on the element of water when she saw her owl at the window.

"Petree is at the window," Roxanne said, folding socks.

Lily put the book on her bed and let Petree in. He quickly let her take the small note from his leg and then began doing laps around the room.

Lily could tell by the writing that it was from James. She smiled to herself and opened the letter.

_Glad you liked the stuffed animal. Next time you decide to thank me please don't scare my room- mates and I half to death with a howler (haha!). I thought you were my mother! Anyway see you in class Lillykins!_

_J.P_

_P.S.- Your howler is an excellent kisser! ;)_

Lily chuckled and cast a disappearing charm on the note. She didn't need Roxanne and Erica pestering her about it. As it is, Lily didn't tell them about the stuffed animal she received.

"Lily! What did you feed Petree?" Roxanne said exasperatedly, watching Petree zoom around the room on a sugar high.

"I didn't feed him anything!" Lily said, taking note of his chocolate stained beck.

Petree's eyes were bulging out of his head with excitement, so much so he seemed to be blind. He rammed into many things in the room excitably, including Lily's book.

"Hey, he lost my page!" Lily whined.

"Would you forget about the bloody book and get him out of here!" Roxanne said, not wanting the room to be any messier.

Petree zoomed by Erica, startling her and causing her to run her lipstick off of her lips and onto her cheek.

"LILY!" Erica screamed.

"Working on it!" Lily said apologetically while chasing her owl.

After about ten minutes of chasing her mental bird, Lily had shooed Petree out of the room and outside. The room was in a god-awful state and Roxanne looked incredibly paranoid.

"We have to clean this up!" Roxanne said eyeing the mess.

"If you think this is messy you should see the Marauder's room!" Lily chuckled.

"How do you know what the Marauder's room looks like?" Roxanne asked curiously, crossing her arms.

"Well about a day ago Sirius and I had a snogging session," Lily said convincingly.

"WHAT!" Roxanne screamed, not believing her ears.

"You and Sirius SNOGGED!" Erica said excitably, jumping up and down on the ball of her heels.

"Yes,"

"How could you do this to ME! How could you do this to James!" Roxanne screamed loudly.

"Whatever do you mean? James participated as well," Lily said, inwardly smiling, "you don't LIKE Sirius, do you?"

"Me? Well…no…I mean…yes! Well…maybe a little?" Roxanne stuttered.

"Well thank you for that confession Roxanne!" Lily smiled.

"I can't believe you made out with them both!" Erica said, jumping up and down.

Lily smiled and laughed at Roxanne.

"What are you so happy about!" Roxanne spat still mad that Lily had made out with Sirius.

"I was joking about snogging Sirius and James! You fell for it and told me you like Sirius!" Lily said smiling evilly.

Roxanne looked stunned for mere moments and then looked quite outraged that she had fallen into Lily's trap.

"I think I might head downstairs and tell Sirius right now," Lily said matter of factly, running down the stairs.

"LILY EVANS DON'T YOU DARE!" Roxanne yelled sprinting after her.

Erica followed her excitably.

Lily had reached the Common Room and walked straight up to Sirius. She made sure to give James a large smile beforehand.

"Sirius I have something to tell you, Rox-," Lily started.

Roxanne ran up behind Lily and clamped a hand over her mouth. Lily struggled to remove it laughing foolishly.

The boys looked very perplexed, Sirius most of all.

"What did she tell you?" Roxanne asked Sirius quickly.

"Just that she needed to tell me something…why are you stopping her?" Sirius smiled.

"No reason," Roxanne said quickly.

When Roxanne focused on talking to Sirius, Lily slipped out of her grasp and ran toward the couch area. Roxanne started laughing and ran after her.

"I will kill you Lily I PROMISE!" she said chuckling.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Lily said laughing.

Lily ran back over to the Marauders and hid behind them.

"Are we playing tag? ROXANNE IS IT!" Sirius said starting to run around the Common Room as well.

"Why am I always it?" Roxanne whined, starting to chase after the others as well.

The group, including Erica, started to laugh and run around the Common Room, paying no attention to anyone else. Everyone had cleared out of Gryffindor tower because it was breakfast.

Lily ran toward a large window with big, velvet, red curtains to avoid being caught. When she neared them she felt a hand come around her waist and pull her behind the curtains. Lily gasped but relaxed when she realized it was James.

"What are you doing?" Lily chuckled, smiling at James.

Lily was face to face with James, their noses inches apart. His hand was still around her waist.

"Maybe I wanted some alone time with you," James whispered softly in her ear.

Lily felt shivers go up her back when he did this. They were AWFULLY close.

"Well, we have been alone quite a bit lately," Lily chuckled, "one would think you would be sick of me by now."

"Nonsense. I can't get enough of you," James said grinning.

Lily chuckled softly and heard "SIRIUS IS IT!" in the background.

"That stag is really sweet. What made you pick a stag?" Lily asked softly.

"I just really like the animal. Brave, majestic, wild…" James said.

"Sorry about the howler. I thought it was a good idea at the time," Lily chuckled.

"I actually quite liked it. Gave me a horrible fright at first though," James smirked.

Lily laughed softly and heard footsteps approaching. She and James stayed quiet for a couple moments, hoping they wouldn't be it.

"So Lily, care to give your kissing howler a run for it's money," James said seductively in Lily's ear.

When James said this, Lily could feel her knees go weak and was quite tempted to take him up on his offer. However, Sirius chose that moment to find them.

"FOUND THEM! JAMES IS IT!" Sirius said tapping James on the arm and running in the opposite direction.

Lily and James looked stunned for half a second. They then exchanged looks and grinned.

"You better run Lily, because I'm going to get you," James said.

"Bring it," Lily said in a feisty voice.

Lily ran back toward her friends laughing.

"Damn she is sexy," James muttered to himself before running after everyone else.

The students played around like toddlers for about a half an hour before they realized there was fifteen minutes left to have breakfast.

"We better go now guys, breakfast will be over soon," Erica said.

"But this is so fun," Sirius whined.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Sirius actually passed up the chance to have _food_?

"Are you feeling alright?" Remus said, feeling Sirius' head for his temperature.

"I'm fine!" Sirius said smacking his hands away.

All the friends left the Common Room and headed to the Great Hall, chuckling.

When they entered the Great Hall everyone looked at them, a usual occurrence, and they took their seats.

"What do we have today?" Sirius asked, buttering a piece of toast.

"Lily, Remus and I have Care of Magical Creatures," James said while munching on his scrambled eggs.

"We have Ancient Runes," Roxanne said to Sirius. Erica and Peter were also in that class.

"Why did I ever take Ancient Runes? It's just a bunch of crumbling boulders," Sirius complained.

The group chatted for a few minutes before the bell rang. They were barely half way through their meal. McGonagall shooed everyone out of the hall, but not before Lily pocketed some food.

James, Remus and Lily headed out onto the grounds. The sky was cloudy with some sunny periods. The group of Slytherins were waiting by the hut with Malastar.

"I am glad you have finally decided to join us," Malastar said, "I hope this class hasn't cut into your pranking time."

"O, no worries Professor! There is lots of time in the day for that!" James said cheerfully.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Now to start the lesson," Professor Malastar said clasping his hands together.

"Today's lesson will concentrate on a vivid blue insect native to Australia. Any ideas what the creature is?" Malastar asked in a slick voice.

Lily's hand shot up into the air, along with Remus'. Malastar looked unhappy with his Slytherins as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Lupin?"

"A billywig?" Remus offered.

"That is correct. And what is a billywig known for?"

"Well, it travels at great speeds and carries a sting which can cause giddiness and levitation," Remus said.

"Correct again. I have a few with me today," Malastar said, summoning a cage over to the class.

Remus was right; the billywig did look like an odd insect with its blue body and rotating wings.

"I will be giving everyone a billywig in a cage that you are to draw and label! Do not touch the billywig. The sting can make you extremely giddy and cause permanent levitation depending on the person," Malastar said.

"Permanent levitation?" James whispered to Lily and Remus.

They both nodded their heads. Malastar was telling the truth.

"Get into groups of 3-4 and start sketching!" Malastar said.

He walked over to Lily, James and Remus and thrust a cage in front of them. The billywig rattled about in the cage before resuming flying.

"Well isn't he pleasant?" Remus said sarcastically.

Lily took some parchment out of her bag and began sketching the billywig. James and Remus did the same.

The class was going by quite smoothly and the three students casually chatted while drawing. Malfoy was partnered up with Crabbe and Goyle, the two dumbest boys in the entire school. One could say they lacked common sense.

"Ouch!" Goyle said in a deep voice.

"Did you touch the billywig?" Malfoy spat.

"Yes," Goyle said smiling, "O look! A dandelion!"

Goyle ran over toward where Lily, James and Remus were working.

Malfoy followed him cursing.

"Er…what is Goyle doing?" Remus asked watching Goyle smelling a dandelion.

"Good question," James said with a puzzled look on his face.

Goyle noticed them watching him and he walked up to them.

"This is for you Lily. Because you are so pretty," Goyle said sheepishly, handing Lily the weed.

Lily looked quite stunned.

"Um…thanks?" Lily said uneasily, giving Remus and James confused looks.

"Goyle! What do you think you are doing giving the mud-blood flowers? Get back here!" Malfoy said in disgust.

"Ok. Just let me give Lily a good-bye kiss," Goyle said, grabbing Lily and dipping her like they were dancing.

Lily made a scream of protest as he did this.

"GOYLE!" Malfoy yelled.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" James yelled as he brandished his wand.

Before Goyle could even give Lily so much as a peck, he was on the ground in a stiff position.

Lily was also on the ground, having been dropped.

Remus helped her up and she brushed the grass off of her.

"Get. Him. Away. From. Her. Now," James said furiously.

"Not a problem _Potter. _Unlike you I don't enjoy hanging around with _Mudbloods_," Malfoy spat, giving Lily a look of disgust.

"Tarantallegra!" James said, anger still evident in his voice.

Before Malfoy could bother to use a defensive spell he was dancing like a mad person.

"I am SICK of their pathetic comments," James said whilst glaring at Malfoy.

The three students stood side by side and watched Malfoy dancing and cursing loudly. The class turned their attention to the recital with confused glares.

"James, I assure you I can take care of myself," Lily said folding her arms.

"I don't doubt that Lily," James said casually.

"You realize you might get in trouble for this?" Remus said, watching Malfoy dancing.

"I don't doubt that Remus," James said again.

"Well, now that we are all clear," Lily said sarcastically.

Goyle was still stiff as a board. He looked quite happy and pleased as he watched a butterfly flutter by.

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor Malastar said, his eyes bulging out of his head much like Petree's were this morning.

"Malfoy was teaching me how to dance sir," James said smirking.

"What happened to Goyle?" Malastar asked furiously.

"He is impersonating a piece of wood," James said coolly, "and doing a horrid job. He twitches too much." James was still angry Goyle almost kissed HIS Lily.

"I know you are the culprit here Potter! You and your friends have a detention tonight!" Professor Malastar said fiercely.

Lily looked scandalized at being punished, while Remus looked damn right worried. James looked at Remus with an apologetic face.

Why don't I get an apologetic face? - Lily thought, frowning.

"Scrubbing cauldrons sounds appropriate. I will see you three in the dungeons at eight," Professor Malastar said, putting Goyle and Malfoy right.

"We would be delighted to attend," James said grumpily.

The class ended a half an hour later with a grumpy James, annoyed Lily and worried Remus. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table with their friends. Roxanne, Sirius, Peter and Erica were chatting happily. They had obviously had a good class.

"What's up with you lot?" Roxanne asked them, noticing their unhappy faces.

"James landed us all in detention," Lily grumbled.

"GOYLE TRIED TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU!" James said exploding with anger.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Lily said fiercely.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOLYE TRIED TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU!" Sirius said to Lily, standing up along with Lily and James.

"HE DID! AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME HE WOULD HAVE!" James said.

"YOU TWO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT!" Lily screamed.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO GOD DAMN BEAUTIFUL THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" James yelled, not even blushing.

"SHALL I GET PLASTIC SURGERY THEN?" Lily asked loudly.

"YES! UGLY YOURSELF UP WILL YOU!" Sirius said fiercely.

The level of Lily, Sirius and James' voices was quite high; therefore the entire hall was listening to their conversation with amusement.

"STOP BEING RIDICULOUS AND SIT DOWN!" Roxanne said in a booming voice.

The look on Roxanne's face made all three sit down in fear of being hexed to death.

"Now if you three are done with using your OUTDOOR voices, I would like to eat lunch in peace," Roxanne said in an intimidating whisper.

"Well it's they're fault!" Lily said, pointing to James and Sirius.

"I don't understand why every time I defend you, you get mad at me!" James said.

"I'm not mad at you! I'm annoyed that you landed me a detention!" Lily pouted.

"O! Well I thought you were mad! Ok, I'm done yelling now," James said smiling.

"You are such a loser," Lily said affectionately hitting James.

"I know you love me," James smiled

"WELL I'M NOT DONE YELLING HERE!" Sirius said loudly.

"Would you but out Sirius! You weren't even there!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Well fine! Get all technical on me!" Sirius said dramatically.

The friends quickly quieted down when they saw Professor McGonagall approaching them from the staff table.

"Professor Malastar had informed me that you three," McGonagall said, indicating Remus, Lily and James, "have a detention tonight. Lupin, you will be helping me instead of Professor Malastar. You two will meet the Professor at eight."

"Yes professor," they said simultaneously.

Remus calmed down after hearing the news and James, Sirius and Peter all visibly relaxed as well.

"Why are you helping McGonagall and not Malastar?" Erica asked curiously.

"No idea," Remus said lying.

The group of sixth years finished lunch without further interruption and laughed hysterically when Malfoy came into the hall with a slight jig in his step.

"He's still not right!" Remus said laughing.

The group headed out to Potions in high spirits, glad Professor Slughorn was teaching the class and not Professor Malastar.

"Come in, come in!" Professor Slughorn barked, his large stomach shaking like a bowl full of jelly.

Roxanne/ Lily, Sirius/ James, Erica/ Remus and Peter/ another Slytherin sat together in the classroom. The class took out their potion supplies and ingredients before giving Professor Slughorn their full attention.

"Now that we are all ready! Today we will be making the Shrinking Potion! It is a relatively easy potion to make, so you should all do well! Now, the Shrinking Potion is used to…well…shrink things! Hence the name! The ingredients you will be using are the following: Caterpillar, Daisy roots, Leech juice, Rat spleen, and Shrivelfig. Refer to _Advanced Potions: Year Six _for further instructions. Please begin!" Professor Slughorn said jovially.

The students went back and forth between their desks and the ingredient cupboard, busying themselves with the lesson. Snape was busy scribbling notes in his textbook.

"So Roxanne, how about you and me take our own little trip to Hogsmeade?" Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow.

Lily and James snickered, knowing what the answer would be.

"O I'm sorry Sirius! I was planning on spending my afternoon twiddling my thumbs! Maybe next time?" Roxanne said sweetly.

"Ahh yes, I do that quite often as well," Sirius sighed.

James looked at Lily to flash her another smile when he noticed a tiny caterpillar in her hair.

"Hey Lily, don't move," James said, pushing his chair near her.

"Why not? You know I can't stand to be beside you," Lily chuckled.

"Because," James said, picking something out of her hair, "you have a caterpillar in your hair."

"WHAT?" Lily shrieked, standing up and knocking her cauldron full of shrinking potion to the ground.

Lily could be quite spastic when it came to insects being near her.

"LILY! We have to hand that potion in you know!" Roxanne said, trying to salvage some potion.

"Lily calm down! I got it out!" James said, showing her the caterpillar in his hand.

"I hate bugs!" Lily whined, running her hands through her hair frantically.

"Like that time there was a spider in your room and I landed on top off you and- ouch!" James said, holding his side.

"No need to send wild idea's into our friends' heads," Lily said, looking at Remus, Erica, and Roxanne's inquiring faces.

"I'm surprised Sirius didn't comment actually! Speaking of Sirius…where is he?" Remus asked curiously.

"Good question," James said.

The students searched through the classroom, but did not find Sirius.

They returned to their seats, puzzled.

"Now I don't have a partner," James whined loudly.

"I'm not good at Potions anyway, you don't need me," a small male voice said.

"What was that?" James asked.

Both girls shrugged their shoulders. James continued on with the potion.

"Sirius probably ditched me and is making out with some blonde in a broom closet right now," James complained.

"Mallory Henderson preferably," the voice said again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Roxanne?" James asked her shocked.

"I didn't say anything," Roxanne said puzzled.

"Then where is that voice coming from!" James said annoyed.

"Down here dumb ass," Sirius said in a grumpy, high pitched voice.

"O my!" Lily gasped, seeing an extremely SMALL Sirius standing on his stool.

Sirius was about the size of a toy shoulder and he was standing with his arms crossed looking up at his friends.

"Whoa…I guess the potion worked," James said, amazed at the size of Sirius.

Roxanne extracted a quill from her bag and started to poke Sirius.

"HEY! THAT'S POINTY YOU KNOW!" Sirius said in a high pitched voice.

"I know that!" Roxanne said laughing.

"All right, call a teacher over here before Roxanne murders Sirius with a quill would you?" James said smirking.

"Professor Slughorn? Could you come over here, we had…er…a bit of a spillage," Lily said, trying to mask a grin.

Professor Slughorn came bustling over to the group with a pompous nature about him.

"My word! It seems Mister Black has been shrunk!" Slughorn exclaimed.

Lily, Roxanne, Erica, Remus and James all sent each other looks like "no shit."

"Well I am sure I have some Swelling Solution handy!" Slughorn said, going over to his desk and extracting a yellow solution.

"Here we are! Now about how tall was Mister Black?" Slughorn asked James.

"I would say about 6'2," James said.

"I think 3 drops will do then!" Slughorn said, administering the potion carefully.

The reaction was instantaneous; Sirius grew taller and taller by the second and filled his stool out. Sirius eventually stopped growing and looked relieved to be normal again.

"I am glad to be back to my handsome self," Sirius said smirking.

"Arrogant jerk," Roxanne murmured.

"Whose potion changed Mr. Black into a midget?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Me and Roxanne's," Lily said meekly.

"Really? Excellent work girls! I will give you an O for outstanding!" Slughorn said merrily.

Lily and Roxanne looked very pleased while Sirius looked shocked.

"You get an O for shrinking me! That's horrible!" Sirius whined loudly.

"If you don't quit your pathetic whining I will pour this shrinking solution down your pants," Roxanne said threateningly.

Sirius quickly shut his mouth and turned around to face the blackboard.

"I thought that would work," Roxanne whispered to a giggling Lily.

The class ended not long after Sirius was turned back to normal and the sixth years headed to lunch.

"What do you reckon we will learn in Defense today?" Remus asked the group as they sat down.

"Hopefully something exciting! Professor Kettleby can be such a bore," Roxanne said.

"Isn't that an understatement," Erica complained.

Lily had clued out of the discussion during lunch when she noticed a new face at the teacher's table. A man in his middle twenties with dark, black hair and piercing blue eyes was sitting at the staff table elegantly. He was easily the handsomest teacher Lily had ever seen. 

The young teacher caught Lily's glance and locked eyes with her. He gave a small, devilish smile and Lily quickly looked away.

"Who are you looking at?" Roxanne said curiously.

The group turned to Lily and she quickly snapped back into reality. Before she could answer however, she was interrupted by Dumbledore addressing the Great Hall.

"Good afternoon to you all! I hope you all are having a marvelous day. I will not keep you from your lunch very long, I promise you!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Good, because I am starving!" Sirius murmured.

Roxanne smacked him over the head and continued to listen.

"I would like to introduce you all to a new teacher. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Cristoforo Cyprian. He will be taking up the position of Astronomy teacher," Dumbledore said.

The hall turned their attention to the new teacher and all the girls gasped. He was incurably handsome!

"O my word," Roxanne whispered.

Lily did not gasp, having already seen him. James, Sirius and Remus looked at the girls disapprovingly. It was apparent they were not fond of the teacher for taking the girl's attention.

"Now, I know this year we did not make Astronomy available, so only those who are interested will be accepted into Professor Cyprain's class. Only ten people from each year will be chosen for the class. That decision lies with the Professor," Dumbledore said, "a list by the astronomy tower is where you are to write down your name. Thank you for listening."

The hall buzzed with the prospect of being admitted into Astronomy class. No one wanted to particularly go for the class itself but the teacher.

Roxanne and Erica immediately jumped up from the table and exited the Great Hall. Most girls in the hall did this. All the boys in the hall looked perplexed.

"Where are they going!" Sirius demanded.

"To sign up for the class obviously," Lily said chuckling.

"Well why aren't you going?" James asked, thankful Lily hadn't gone dashing out of the Great Hall.

"I'm not sure. I think I would join a class for it's content instead of it's teacher," Lily chuckled.

"Did I ever mention you were my favorite Lily?" James smiled.

Lily smiled and continued with her lunch. None of the girls returned to the Hall before lunch ended, so Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all headed to Defense against the Dark Arts.

When they entered the classroom is was empty. It seemed even boys were applying for the class.

"I see you four are the only ones not applying for the Astronomy Class," Professor Kettleby said in an exasperated voice.

Professor Kettleby was in his late 40's and had brown hair with streaks of gray in it. He was tall and had dull brown eyes.

"No sir," the four said.

"Glad to see you aren't shallow like the rest of the female population Miss Evans," the Professor said.

"Yes well, even if I wanted to go I have a feeling these three would have prevented it," Lily smiled.

"You got that right!" Sirius said laughing.

"Well, seeing as there is only four of you, I will let you out of class for the rest of the afternoon!" the Professor said.

"But won't some students return soon?" Lily asked curiously.

"Most likely, but I am willing to give you a treat," the Professor said.

"YOU ARE BY FAR MY FAVORITE TEACHER!" Sirius yelled, giving Kettleby a big hug.

"Thank you Mr. Black," he said kindly.

"We would pick you over Professor Cyprian any day!" James exclaimed happily.

"All right, be off!" Professor Kettleby said smiling.

"A FREE AFTERNOON!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Am I ever glad I stuck around!" Lily said.

"Well you are the only sane girl in the whole bloody school!" James said firmly.

Lily laughed, very glad she had choose to stay with the Marauders.

"What do yah say we go to Hogsmeade?" Remus said cheerfully.

"Sounds good!" the group said together.

And with that, the four friends headed toward the humpbacked witch on the third floor in pursuit of fun.

»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-» 

**I updated pretty quickly this time guys! Considering I have math homework piled up on my desk every day! Not to mention I am taking English as well and I have to read like a mad person! Well I hope you liked this chapter, please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks to my helpful spell checker Sam!**

**Becky6 Thanks for reviewing! I know there are so many different styles of writing James as a character with his personality and such, so I am glad you think my version of him is different. I would describe his personality as goofy, caring, protective, sweet and funny. All the things girls want in any guy! Not saying he is perfect though! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Shooink I have a feeling this story is going to be very, very long. I am having some problems coming up with material lately! I have the whole story line and how it will end, its just difficult trying to fill in story between the pivotal points and the end eventually! I hope no one minds there being fluff and things like that between the characters. I am trying to establish relationships and such! So Thanks again and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Queen of Duct Tape I am so glad you reviewed! There is something special about the stuffed stag, but I'm not revealing anything yet! My spelling can be abysmal sometimes, and that is why I have hired a spell checker! (Her only payment is getting to read the new chapters before everybody else!) The poem was cheesy on purpose, but in a sweet way. I mean, this is JAMES POTTER writing it, can you expect any less then sweet and cheesy? Anyway thanks for reviewing and please keep reading!**

**Books4me I was very intrigued by your comments! I don't recall reading about the Shrieking Shack being inaccessible "even if one tries." I mean, how is that logical? Harry and Hermione got into it, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter got into it multiple times, not to mention teachers like Snape. Now about the marks! The reason I wanted Lily and Derek to receive the same mark is because it would be too confusing and long to give everybody individual marks, not to mention boring! I also wanted Lily and Chad to receive the same mark because it showed Lily is independent and able to take care of things herself. If Lily wanted, she could be a single mother and manage just fine! Besides, James didn't help Lily that much. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Tiger Eyes21 Congratulations on being the first person to ever send me a negative review and call parts of the story boring! If you are looking for stories without character descriptions I am afraid you won't find many. I like to write character descriptions to help the readers visualize the characters, but maybe if it puts you to sleep you can just skip over those paragraphs? If you continue reading I hope it doesn't put you into a comatose state.**

**Katdance666 Thanks for the lovely review and I am glad you like it! On with the next subject, MAPLE LEAFS RULE! I love when they play the Ottawa Senators and always win in the play-offs! So rewarding to watch! No hard feelings? Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	28. Chapter 28 The Chicken Dance

Chapter 28- The Chicken Dance 

The cool air was blowing on Lily's features softly as she looked out the window at the expansive Hogwarts' grounds. The leaves on the deciduous trees were starting to change into wonderful colors and the horizon was a deep red. The scenery was picture prefect and the colors looked as though had been painted onto the sky.

Lily looked around her dorm room with a sigh. It was still a mess from when Petree rampaged about in it. Lily was alone because both Roxanne and Erica were in the library studying for an Ancient Runes test. Lily would have liked to join them, but as she had a detention with Malastar that needed attending; she was unable to join them.

At about eight o'clock she and James had met the Professor in the dungeons as he requested. It was a rather uneventful detention and quite a back breaking one too. They had scrubbed cauldrons of dried potions without magic, which was quite a trick, and had been forbidden to talk through the endeavor.

When the detention had been completed, she and James had headed back to the dorms. What surprised Lily was that James insisted he had somewhere else to be and dashed off with sincere apologies, leaving Lily alone. Lily had headed to the library to find Roxanne and Erica, but when she got there she found the library completely deserted.

So now Lily was here, in her messy dorm room with loads of homework and without companionship. Not that Lily always had to have someone around she just preferred it. Even her owl, Petree, was off somewhere in the castle. Lily guessed there was some big owl bash going on in the Owlery.

"Well, I suppose I should tidy up this room a bit," Lily said to herself.

Having nothing better to do, Lily started picking up clothing items and putting them in their designated trunks. She folded socks, folded uniform pieces and put dirty clothing in the laundry basket for the house- elves to take care of. Lily also cleaned up the vanity table, made the beds, mended drapes that Petree had slashed with his talons, and threw out candy wrappings. 

Everything was in place except the book Lily had been reading earlier that day. It was lying on the floor, next to Lily's bed, the inside jacket at the back of the book visible.

"I should really book-mark my pages next time," Lily mumbled, picking up the book and examining the back of it.

Lily never noticed before, but on the back of the last page of the book was a small, scribbled note. The writing was different from the rest of the book, the cursive being rough looking and almost incomprehensible.

_Roufs t ne me leese hth tiw roo deh t ne po _

"What kind of language is this?" Lily asked aloud, scrunching up her nose in thought.

She looked at it closely, but had never seen such a language before.

"Maybe it's Latin, or Spanish? No… it can't be either!" Lily said to herself fiercely.

Out of frustration, Lily chucked the book across the room and it hit the wall with a thud.

"Who cares about that stupid book anyway," Lily muttered.

Deciding she was incredibly bored, Lily headed toward the boys' dorm to see if Remus, Sirius or Peter were up for a game of exploding snap or chess. What Lily found very odd was that the Common room was virtually empty, save one or two first years, and there was no noise coming from the dorm rooms.

Feeling increasingly nervous, Lily ran up to the boys' dorm, praying someone would be there. It seemed, however, that God wasn't listening, for the dorm was empty.

"Damn it!" Lily cursed, "where is everyone?"

The only thing present in the Marauder's room was Peter's pet turtle, Marcus, who was peeping at Lily from under Peter's bed. Lily walked over to the Marauder's window, checking if anyone was out on the grounds. It was completely dark now, the full moon illuminating the grounds faintly. Still no sign of anyone.

"Marcus, where is everyone?" Lily asked sadly.

He peeped at her curiously before hiding his wrinkled head in his shell.

Lily exited the dormitory and decided to ask some first years where everyone was. It turned out they were third years.

"Do you have any idea where everyone is?" Lily asked them, noticing the third years were not the most popular of students among their peers.

"I heard Majorie Banks was having a party at the Three Broomsticks for her birthday, maybe some people are there," one female third year suggested.

Lily hadn't the faintest idea who Marjorie Banks was, perhaps a popular seventh year?

"You didn't get an invite either?" a male third year asked.

"I suppose not, thanks," Lily mumbled, not believing her ears.

There was a party going on and James and her friends hadn't invited her? Roxanne and Erica must have said they were going to the library so they didn't have to say they were going to the party, and James said he had "somewhere to be", which must have meant the party! Why didn't they invite her?

"I can't believe this!" Lily said, trying to keep tears from escaping.

Lily ran back up to her dormitory and slammed the door shut. A few tears escaped and trickled down her face. They were not tears of sadness, but of anger and confusion.

"Some friends they are," she sobbed.

Lily saw the stuffed animal James had bought her on her bed and chucked it against the wall. It was now on the floor beside her book. Lily cried into her pillow, feeling left out and alone. She then beat the pillow to a pulp.

Lily started to get drowsy and walked over to the abandoned book and stuffed animal and shoved it into her bottom drawer where her box was also located. There was also a tiny pamphlet on the floor where the book and animal had been. Lily picked it up and noticed it was also written in the strange language found in the book. Lily guessed it must have been inserted in the book at a spot that she had not yet read and had fallen out when she chucked the book against the wall. Lily stuffed the pamphlet in drawer as well.

Lily threw on a pair of pajamas, put her hair in a ponytail and shut the curtains around her bed firmly so no one could see her sleeping form. Lily moped her fresh tears and drifted off to sleep.

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»

Lily woke up uncommonly early the next morning. Looking beyond her drapes she saw Roxanne and Erica's sleeping forms. Lily had heard both girls come in at about 3 that morning, both sounding tired yet happy. There was no doubt in Lily's mind that they had gone to that Banks girl's party.

Lily tip toed to the bathroom and got changed and ready for lessons. She went over to her drawer and pulled out the library book, leaving the stag and pamphlet inside. Lily exited the dorm room quietly and headed to the Library, still in a sour mood.

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»

"Wake up Roxanne!" Erica said, shaking Roxanne awake.

"Ten more minutes!" Roxanne whined.

"Common! Both Lily and I are awake, you should be as well!" Erica persisted.

"We were up so late last night, I need my sleep," Roxanne moaned.

Before Erica could utter another word Sirius and James burst through the door. It seemed they no longer found it necessary to knock.

"Morning ladies!" Sirius said happily, jumping onto Roxanne's bed with her still in it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Roxanne screamed before dozing off again.

"Well I guess she isn't a morning person," Sirius chuckled, taking a seat on Lily's bed.

"I think you and Roxanne are quite alike then," James said smirking, also taking a seat on Lily's bed.

Erica started to braid her hair while the Marauders chatted.

"What were you boys up to last night?" Erica asked casually.

"O…er…up to our usual pranks you could say," James said uncomfortably.

The truth was, the Marauders were at the Shrieking Shack last night, aiding Remus in his transformation. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and his friends' animagi, so they were able to keep one another company in their animal forms. Sirius turned into a shaggy, black dog, James turned into a majestic stag and Peter turned into a runty rat.

"Sounds like fun," Erica said, not catching James' nervous tone, "I heard you guys and Lily went to Hogsmeade as well! Was that fun?"

"Loads of fun," Sirius grinned.

"What were you ladies up to last night?" James asked curiously.

By "ladies" he meant "Lily".

"Roxanne and I were in the astronomy tower! Professor Cyprian was discussing what the course was going to be like and what to expect. He gave us a practice lesson! We were out till about 3 o'clock this morning!" Erica said, squealing with excitement.

"Has he chosen who will be in his class yet?" Sirius asked casually.

"Not yet," Erica said.

"What did Lily do all night?" James asked, regretting he left her alone.

"No idea," Erica proclaimed.

"You didn't ask her?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Well, by the time we got to bed she was sleeping, and I haven't seen her this morning," Erica said casually, "she's probably in the library acting like a book worm."

"O! I thought she was in the bathroom," James said, looking toward the closed bathroom door.

"Nope, I have no idea where she is. Now on the subject of missing people, where is Remus?" Erica asked curiously.

"O. He is in the hospital wing…he's come down with a bit of a cold," Sirius said quickly.

"Really? I should see if he is ok," Erica said worriedly.

"No, it's fine! He will probably be better around lunch time," James said quickly.

"Fine," Erica said, looking at the two boys a tad suspiciously.

"Well let's round up Roxanne and find Lily, shall we?" James suggested.

"We might as well go to breakfast and wait for her to come," Sirius said, "wouldn't want to interrupt her bookwormish ways."

"He's right, lets just go down to breakfast once Roxanne is brought back to life," Erica said, chuckling at the snoozing Roxanne.

"I'll just jump on her!" Sirius said excitably.

"DON'T YOU DARE MISTER BLACK!" Roxanne bellowed.

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»

Lily was sitting quietly in a corner of the library with about a dozen language books piled on the writing desk she was working at. She had flipped through 3 books and hadn't found any languages that matched the one in the library book she appropriated. It was rather discouraging and put Lily in worse spirits.

Lily looked at the library clock and saw it was close to breakfast. Not wanting to face her friends, Lily thought it would be best to eat in the kitchens. Lily stashed her book away and put the other books back on their shelves.

As Lily made her way to the kitchens she heard voices approaching. Ducking behind a large pillar, Lily was out of sight when the Marauders, Erica and Roxanne walked by laughing and talking.

Well I guess they are having a good time without me –Lily thought sadly.

When they were gone, Lily headed to the first floor corridor where she tickled the pear and entered the kitchens.

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»

James, Sirius, Erica and Roxanne entered the Great Hall, looking down the Gryffindor table to see if Lily was present.

"Where is she?" James said, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Give her a minute James! Jeez!" Roxanne said.

However, minutes and minutes rolled by and still no Lily.

Everyone in the Great Hall was eating happily, except Lily's friends.

"She probably just got preoccupied when she was in the library," Erica said uneasily.

"She is in the library, isn't she?" James asked.

"Well…I don't know…I'm guessing!" Erica said.

"You know, I bet that's it!" Sirius said trying to sound confident.

Breakfast ended and Lily was still no where to be seen. The group had no choice but to head for Charms class. Roxanne and Sirius split up from the group and headed to another class.

Erica and James entered the Charms classroom and looked around frantically for any sign of Lily. The bell was about to ring, so James and Erica decided to sit together, thinking Lily wasn't going to show up. They made sure to save a seat in front of them for Lily in case she did come.

Just as James and Erica gave up hope, Lily walked into the classroom. James looked down right relieved and Erica as well.

"Lily! There you are! We saved you a seat!" Erica said, pointing to the one in front of her.

"That's ok Erica, I wouldn't want to bother you and James, cramp your style even," Lily said casually before taking a seat on the opposite side of the room with a female Ravenclaw.

James and Erica stared at Lily like she was insane. Why didn't she want to sit with them?

"Now class, the charm we will be discussing today…" Professor Flitwick started.

The double Charms class seemed to go on forever. Erica and James kept sending Lily questioning looks, wanting to know what they did wrong, but Lily averted her eyes from them. As soon as the bell rang Lily swung her backpack over her shoulder and left the classroom.

James and Erica quickly packed up and ran after her, but they were too late.

"She's mad, I know it!" Erica exclaimed.

"About what exactly? I don't think I did anything," James said scratching his head.

"Lets go find Roxanne and Sirius and see if we can find out," Erica suggested, heading toward the Great Hall with James.

Meanwhile Lily was walking down the hallway leading to the kitchens at a fast pace when…

"Ooofff!" Lily exclaimed, having slammed hard into someone and sending her textbooks flying.

Lily scrambled to pick up her books and found herself looking a pair of slick shoes.

"Need some help?" Professor Cyprian asked Lily, offering his hand.

"I'm terribly sorry Professor, I wasn't watching where I was going," Lily half sputtered.

Professor Cyprian was even better looking from close up. He could easily match Sirius and James in the looks department. His hair was black and spiked at the front and he looked about 24, 25 maybe?

"It's quite alright! I myself tend to daydream in the hallways and fail to notice ramming into solid objects," he chuckled.

Lily laughed too before brushing herself off.

"I don't believe I know your name, miss?" Professor Cyprian asked kindly.

"Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor," Lily said promptly.

"Ah yes! I have heard many splendid things about you Ms. Evans! Dumbledore thinks highly of you!" Professor Cyprian exclaimed.

"He does?" Lily asked blushing.

"Yes indeed. Are you heading to lunch Ms. Evans?" Cyprian asked.

"Well…I don't think I'm hungry," Lily said slowly.

"I must say Lily, you are not a very good liar! If you don't intend of having lunch with your friends, would you like to lunch with me in my office? I am quite unfamiliar with Hogwarts and I think a student's perspective would be enlightening," Professor Cyprian asked in a charming voice.

"Well, I suppose I can spare a few minutes," Lily said uncertainly.

"Excellent! Follow me," Cyprian said, leading Lily to his office.

Lily wasn't expecting a long walk, but she found herself led all the way to the Astronomy tower where Professor Cyprain's office was located.

"After you Miss Evans," Cyprian said, ushering Lily to enter his office.

Lily entered a MAGNIFICENT office filled with astronomical instruments, such as telescopes and planetary models. The ceiling was bewitched to show space and stars that had been magically magnified. The room was dark so the stars could sparkle without light interference.

"I think it would be quite appropriate to light some candles," the Professor said, noticing Lily squinting in the dark.

Lily started to feel a little uncomfortable, being in a dark room with candles lit and the new Professor. The setting would have been more appropriate for a romantic date.

Lily sat down in a comfortable leather chair that tucked under the desk. The Professor whipped up some food quickly and made himself comfortable on the opposite side of the desk.

"Now, I have a few questions for you Ms. Evans, I hope you don't mind. It will make for interesting conversation," Professor Cyprian said in a charming, deep voice.

"Not at all," Lily said kindly as she took a bite out of her chicken dish.

"Well, first off, why didn't you sign up to join my class?"

Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably and put her fork down.

"Well, as you are only excepting ten people, I reckoned I didn't have a very good chance. Not to mention I would be in a class full of giggling females," Lily said honestly.

"Good looks can be a burden," Cyprian chuckled while shaking his head.

"I suppose," Lily laughed uncomfortably. It was an odd statement.

"Now that is why I am selecting the people I will be teaching. I need students who are serious and intrigued by the subject, not the teacher," he smiled.

He ran a hand through his thick black hair and leaned back in his chair. Lily got the impression that he was most likely a rich pureblood from his confident air and his posture. He reminded her a lot of Malfoy, except he was nice and charming.

"Well, I always found astronomy interesting, but I never thought of the subject as important," Lily said offhandedly.

"That's where your wrong!" the Professor said eagerly, moving from his comfortable position and sitting upright.

Lily was taken back by his abruptness and listened to him closely.

"Don't you see Miss Evans? Planetary alignments, star patterns, black holes, it's all-fascinating and it effects us all!" Professor Cyprian said smoothly, a touch of excitement in his voice.

"Well, fascinating maybe, but I don't see how it can effect me," Lily said simply.

"How do the centaurs gain such wisdom? How did the calendar come to be? What turns normal wizards and witches into creatures of the night? What affects the weather and changes the tides? Stars do!" Cyprian said quickly.

"I…never thought of that," Lily said, amazed at his quick comebacks.

Lily felt like she was being sold something by a traveling salesman. A very good traveling salesman. If Cyprian were to become a used care salesman, Lily was sure he would have swindled many people by now.

"The universe is an expansive library full of knowledge and mysteries. People, like myself, want to uncover those mysteries and use the knowledge to better mankind," Cyprian said in a swift, deep voice.

Lily was quite taken with the Professor's passion for his subject. The way he described it now rather sparked Lily's interest.

"This subject isn't about looking through silly telescopes and writing down the phases of the moon! It's about gaining knowledge of other planets, other life- forms, and using the information in one's everyday life. I myself learn new things every day and I need hard- working students in my class that will do something special and useful with the course criteria!" Professor Cyprian said, looking into Lily's eyes.

"And you want me in your class?" Lily asked, gulping.

His intense gaze made her feel self- conscious.

"You and nine others. Another of them being your friend, James Potter," Cyprian- concluded.

What's so special about James and I? - Lily thought.

"So, you're saying if I agree I will make it for sure?" Lily asked in wonder.

"Take some time to think about it Ms. Evans. I hope you will encourage Mr. Potter to join as well. Please give me an answer soon," Cyprian said, clearing lunch away and opening the door to Lily.

"I will Professor," Lily said, looking a tad stunned.

"Have a lovely day," Cyprian said, letting his eyes linger on Lily as she left the office.

Lily exited the grand office and headed to her next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Lily was dreading going to that class, for it would be her and James alone. She had noticed Remus was missing in Charms, and assumed he would be again.

As Lily headed toward the hut she saw the Slytherins all gathered before the teacher. James was also present.

The sky was somewhat cloudy, representing Lily's mood effectively.

Lily walked up to James meekly. She wasn't horribly mad like she was before, but she was still hurt. When James saw her approach he attempted to ask her what was the matter, but the teacher starting the lesson interrupted him. Lily gave a small frown and turned her attention to Professor Malastar.

James decided he wasn't going to let Malastar get in his way of talking to Lily, so he grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her quickly into the forbidden forest. They both escaped unseen because they were at the back of the class.

"What are you doing!" Lily gasped when they got to the edge of the woods.

"You better explain yourself Miss Evans!" James said firmly.

"I have nothing to explain," Lily said, turning her head away from his gaze.

"Stop being a stubborn witch and tell me what's up with you!" James said angrily.

"Only if you tell me where your were last night _Mister Potter_," Lily said coolly.

James recoiled slightly, knowing very well that he couldn't reveal Remus' secret. James hesitated, wracking his brain for a sufficient answer.

"Ha! You were at a party weren't you!" Lily snapped.

"A party?" James asked confusingly.

"Marjorie Banks' party to be exact," Lily said frowning.

"I don't even know a Majorie Banks!" James exclaimed.

"Like I believe that!"

"I don't!"

"So you, the Marauders, Roxanne and Erica didn't go to a party without me last night?" Lily asked coldly.

"Why would we go without you?" James asked exasperatedly.

"Well that's what I wondered," Lily said.

"The Marauders and I were pulling pranks last night, and Erica and Roxanne said they went to Professor Cyprain's introductory class until 3," James said quickly.

"Well don't I feel stupid," Lily mumbled.

"You have quite the imagination Lillykins," James said, finally cracking a smile.

"Shut up," Lily said, producing a small smile as well.

"So are you still mad at…me?" James asked delicately.

"Well…I guess not. I can't stay mad at Jamsie- poo very long," Lily teased.

James chuckled and scrunched his nose up at the odd nickname.

"Now, if we are back on laughing terms, we should probably return to class," James said, relieved Lily wasn't mad anymore.

Lily and James crept back over to the class, only to find the class was no longer there.

"Where did the class go?" Lily inquired curiously.

"Excellent question," James said.

"Do you think they went into the forest?" Lily suggested.

"Well if they did we will never find them," James said.

"So now what do we do?" Lily asked blankly.

"Go enjoy the afternoon!"

"And what do you propose we do?" said Lily.

"I have a few ideas," James said with a deep growl. His eyes lingered over Lily and she cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're thinking but-," Lily started.

With a swift movement James swept Lily up into his muscular arms.

"James!" Lily exclaimed in surprise.

Lily has to admit, she didn't mind having James' strong arms around her.

With their backpacks and notebooks forgotten, James carried Lily over to the Willow tree by the lake.

"Why are you carrying me?" Lily chuckled, her hands around James' neck.

"I like to hold you," James said smirking.

"And here I thought you were just being considerate and thinking about how my feet would ache if I had to walk ALL THE WAY to this tree," Lily said, flashing a mocking smile.

"Well…nah I just like to hold you," said James simply.

James set Lily down nicely by the lake and smiled serenely at her.

"What's my reward for carrying you?" James asked innocently.

"What was it you wanted from me?" Lily asked in a flirty voice.

"O, I want many things from you Miss Evans," James said playfully, "but I suppose a kiss would suffice at the moment."

"Your wish is my command," Lily said sweetly.

James' eyes nearly popped out of his head when she said this.

"Close your eyes," Lily commanded softly.

James did as he was told. He started to lean toward Lily when…SPLASH!

Lily had side- stepped James, and he fell face first into the lake.

"O NO YOU DIDN'T!" James shouted comically as he came to the surface of the water.

Lily was on the shore, laughing like a maniac and clutching her sides.

"That…was…priceless," Lily gasped.

"That's the second time you've gotten me! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" James said, running out of the water toward Lily.

"James, don't you dare!" Lily said shrilly.

James picked Lily up and swung her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back in protest.

"I don't want to get wet!" Lily squealed.

"DEAL!" James said before dropping her into the water.

Lily came up to the surface, sputtering water.

James watched her with a permanent smile upon his face. His school shirt was stuck to his body, which could make any girl pass out and drown.

"Ever heard of retributive justice?" James laughed.

Lily stuck her tongue out at James and climbed on his back. He started wading through the water, giving Lily a piggy- back.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily," James sang in a sing song voice while traversing through the water.

"Are you making a song all about me?" Lily asked, chuckling.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," James said grinning.

"Have you ever been to that island on the far side of the lake?" Lily inquired, pointing to a grassy island on the opposite side of the lake.

"Once, with the Marauders," James said, Lily still on his back.

"Take me there!" Lily pretended to command, pointing wildly to the quaint little island.

James laughed and started to swim to the island. He found it quite difficult with Lily on his back because he kept sinking, so Lily swam beside him. When they reached the island they climbed atop it and spread their arms and legs on its moist grass.

"My uniform is going to be severely grass stained," Lily moaned.

"Suck it up princess," James said grinning.

"Well have you ever heard off a princess with a grass stained dress? No!" Lily said indignantly.

"We can just wash those stains off by dunking you back in the lake," James said, giving Lily a charming smile.

Lily stuck her tongue out at James again and continued to dry under the hot sun. They both laid there for awhile, baking in silence.

"James, why won't you tell me where you were last night," Lily asked softly.

This question took James by surprise. He thought his excuse was quite believable.

"But I told you-,"

"I know you were lying," Lily said, "why won't you tell me the truth?"

James looked nervous and he didn't know what to tell Lily.

"Lily…I wish I could tell you, I really do. It's not my secret to tell. I can't betray my friends' trust," James said softly.

Lily looked disappointed. James was dying to tell her so he could gain her full trust, but he couldn't do that to Remus.

"I guess I understand," Lily said, giving James a pouting face.

"I love my Lillykins!" James said gratefully, enveloping Lily in a huge hug.

"Alright, alright!" Lily said giggling, "I don't know about you, but I am starving!"

"Accio Broom!" James shouted.

His broom came flying out of his bedroom window and toward them. They both performed quick drying spells on themselves and mounted the broom. Lily had gotten used to riding a broom, and wasn't afraid.

James and Lily entered the Great Hall moments later to chattering students. They quickly approached their friends, James' broom over his shoulder.

"Lily!" Roxanne said, jumping up from the table and hugging her tightly.

"Hallo," Lily said meekly.

"Where have you been?" Roxanne whispered.

"I was studying all morning, sorry I didn't tell you," Lily whispered back.

Lily had quickly forgiven everyone after speaking with James and learning the truth.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Sirius yelled, dramatically hugging Lily.

"Yes, I'm alive," Lily chuckled.

Lily looked over Sirius' shoulder and saw Erica, who looked to be keeping her distance. Lily mouthed a quick "sorry" when she looked up and Erica smiled. Erica gave Lily the thumbs up.

"Where is Remus?" Lily inquired as she and the others sat down.

"He's feeling ill, he ought to be out of the hospital wing soon," Sirius said.

"Maybe we should visit and-,"

"NO!" all three Marauders chorused.

The girls all looked dumbstruck and stared at the boys.

"He just isn't up for visitors," Peter said quickly, "his cold is also-er- highly contagious!"

The girls remained suspicious…for about ten seconds as their plates filled with delicious food which quickly occupied their thoughts.

Dinner went by smoothly until Sirius started to poke at his chicken awkwardly.

"What are you doing weirdo?" Roxanne asked simply.

"Pokin' this 'ere chicken!" Sirius said in a hillbilly voice.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and everyone else laughed.

"Don't you ever wish they would just get up from the plate and dance?" Sirius said in a dreamy sort of voice.

"YES!" Erica said quickly.

The group cocked their eyebrows at the two and their weird fantasies.

"How would one make a chicken dance theoretically, Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Well I don't think there is a known spell for that Sirius," Lily said chuckling, "but I suppose you could create one. Maybe a cross between Tarantallegra spell and the Avis spell."

"TARANTALLEGRAVIS!" Sirius shouted, poking his chicken breast.

"SIRIUS NO!" the group yelled.

All of the roasted chickens on the Gryffindor table suddenly sprouted into fully- fledged chickens, plumage and all. They all looked around at each other and simultaneously broke into dance. The chicken dance to be exact.

"HOW COOL!" Sirius yelled with excitement in his voice as the chickens performed their dance routine. 

The hall burst into instantaneous laughter. It seemed the spell was so powerful that all the chickens in the entire hall were dancing atop their tables, including the staff table.

Everyone in the hall, including the teachers, was gasping for air because the laughter was so intense. The chickens seemed to be dancing faster and faster, bonking into each other and falling off of the tables. The distinct shouting of Professor McGonagall could be heard in the background.

The fun, however, stopped abruptly when the chickens' eyes went bright red and they turned to the students maliciously. 

"This chicken is staring me down man," James said nervously to Sirius.

"Don't move," Roxanne murmured to Lily.

The entire hall went still, the chickens having made a dramatic turn for the worst.

"AAAAACHOOO!" Peter said, sneezing loudly.

"PETER!" the entire hall shouted.

"A bless you would have been nice!" Peter said indignantly to everyone around him.

"You moron," Sirius muttered, watching the chickens advancing on the students.

"No, that would be you Sirius," Roxanne hissed. 

That did it, the sneeze triggered all the chickens to start pecking at the students viciously.

"JAMES!" Lily said, jumping into his arms as a cluster of chickens started to maul her.

"BACK OFF BEFORE I DEEP FRY YOU ALL!" James said, Lily in his arms and wand pointed threateningly at some chickens.

Before Roxanne could jump into Sirius' arms, Erica jumped into hers.

"DO SOMETHING!" Erica screamed in Roxanne's ears.

Roxanne dropped Erica and jumped atop the Gryffindor table. She wasn't the only one; half the hall had done so as well.

"GET THIS CHICKEN OFF OF MY HEAD!" Sirius squealed pathetically as an insane hen wobbled violently on Sirius' head, trying to keep its' balance.

Everyone started to run out of the Great Hall, including the teachers. 

"EVERYBODY EXIT THE HALL! WE SHALL TRAP THE CHICKENS INSIDE!" Professor Slughorn said while pushing students out of the way so he could make it safely out of the Great Hall.

James set Lily down and they ran for the large doors with Roxanne, Erica and Sirius following them. 

The door started closing, as students wanted to trap the chickens inside.

"SHIT!" James yelled, tripping over a chicken and plunging to the ground.

Chickens started pecking James while he was on the ground. Lily stopped running and shoved chickens that were atop him off aggressively.

"Sirius! Some HELP PLEASE!" Lily screamed as she battled mad chickens.

Roxanne and Erica made it out the door safely; not realized Lily, James and Sirius were left behind.

"O god," Lily whispered frantically, as more chickens made there way toward them.

James got up from the floor, cursing, and the three ran into a corner of the hall. The chickens followed slowly…very slowly…and had them trapped.

James shielded Lily from the chickens, while Lily shielding the shaking Sirius Black.

"What do we do?" Sirius hissed.

"I have a plan," James said, eyeing the giant chandelier in the middle of the hall.

"And what would that be?" Lily asked.

"Just watch m'dear! Windgardium Leveosa!" James yelled, pointing his wand towards Lily.

Lily was lifted off of the ground and levitated on top of the chandelier.

"You ok?" James shouted, starting to fend off chickens.

"I should be asking you two that question!" Lily said, watching more chickens close in on James and Sirius.

Lily quickly levitated Sirius and then James atop the chandelier with her. They had an assortment of peck marks on their arms and legs.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to get comfortable," Lily grinned.

"I ought to push you off right now," James said chuckling.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Lily asked playfully.

"No way, only if I was at the bottom to catch you," James said, snaking one hand around her waste to ensure she wouldn't fall.

Lily smiled at James and they locked eyes.

Sirius paid no mind to them, as he was busy eyeing the chickens glaring fiercely up at them.

"That was one hell of a spell!" Sirius said triumphantly.

"If I was in my right mind I would push him back down there!" Lily said sourly.

"Yes, well, murder charges won't look pretty on your resume, so you better hold off on that one," James chuckled.

"But we could offer him to the chickens and maybe they would let us out alive!" Lily suggested in a joking tone.

"I resent that!" Sirius proclaimed.

The teachers soon came back into the hall and changed all the chickens back to normal. They also levitated the three students back to the ground.

"I think a hefty detention will suffice for your spell work Mr. Black," McGonagall said coolly, "follow me please."

"Later guys, I have a detention to attend," Sirius said in a proud voice.

Lily and James chuckled as he left.

"Are you two alright?" a teacher behind them asked.

Lily and James turned around to face the teacher addressing them.

"O, yes we are fine Professor Cyprian," Lily said in a relieved voice.

"I am glad of that," he said chuckling.

James eyed the teacher suspiciously. Since when were Lily and Professor Cyprian on speaking terms?

"And you must be James Potter!" he exclaimed smoothly.

"Yes," James said simply.

"I have heard marvelous things about you! Your father is a great man,"

"Thank you," James said again, not sounding very genuine.

"Has Lily encouraged you to join my class yet?" Cyprian asked curiously.

"What? No," James said, giving Lily a confused glance.

"I haven't yet discussed it with him Professor," Lily said awkwardly.

"Well, I suppose I should ask him myself then shouldn't I?" Cyprian said chuckling, "I want you to join my class James. I can guarantee you a spot."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," James said, wondering why Cyprian would specifically want him in his class.

"That's too bad. Miss Evans was hoping for a friend in the class with her, weren't you Lily?" Cyprian asked in a silky voice.

"You are joining his class?" James practically hissed to Lily, "you never mentioned anything to me."

"Must have slipped my mind," Lily said awkwardly, "I think it would be interesting! Not to mention the Professor has guaranteed me a spot as well," Lily whispered back.

No way in HELL am I leaving her alone in _his _class- James thought to himself.

"I have reconsidered Professor, do I have to sign on a dotted line?" James asked coyly.

"No need for contracts James. I am very glad the two of you have decided to join! I'm announcing who will be accepted into the class tomorrow at breakfast, so be ready!" Professor Cyprian said before briskly walking away.

"Since when are you interested in Astronomy?" James asked Lily, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it sounded interesting when he explained what we would be doing," Lily said simply, over the embarrassment of the situation.

Lily definitely didn't want James to think she joined the class because of Professor Cyprian and his, well, good looks.

"Well that's another class to add to my _full _schedule," James moaned.

"You didn't have to join up with me!" Lily insisted as they walked to Gryffindor tower.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him!" James said shortly.

"And why not?" Lily asked.

"Because…just because!" James insisted.

"Because you think him and I will make- out during the entire period?" Lily asked chuckling.

"NO! You better not BY THE WAY!" James said with a shocked look on his handsome features.

"Obviously I won't you loser!" Lily said.

"Good. Besides, you will be too preoccupied with my lips to even consider his," James said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"DREAM ON!" Lily said quickly.

"I WILL TONIGHT!" James yelled to Lily as she ran up into the girl's dormitory.

Lily shut the door quickly and chuckled. James was quite the character!

James ran up to his room as well and found all the Marauders, including Remus, in his room.

"How are you doing Mooney?" James inquired in a concerned voice.

"Well, I have been better," Remus said in a tired voice, "how's that scratch on your back?"

James slipped off his shirt and showed Remus the long claw marks on his back. Remus winced and turned away.

"God, I'm sorry James," Remus murmured.

"Don't worry about it buddy, doesn't hurt at all!" James said, trying to cheer Remus up.

That, in fact, was a white lie. James had been slashed when Remus got out of hand in his werewolf state. It hurt like hell, but James would never divulge that information to Remus. He didn't blame Remus either, he had no control over himself.

Remus walked over to his bed and flopped onto it. He seemed really down.

"Did I mention Erica was asking after you all day?" Sirius said offhandedly, hoping to lift Remus' spirits.

"She was?" Remus asked, grinning into his pillow.

"Had to practically tie her up to keep her from visiting you!" Peter chuckled.

Remus continued to smile but hid it from his friends. It was no use; they all knew and gave each other smirks.

"How was your very short detention Sirius?" James chuckled.

Sirius laughed and quickly pulled his uniform shirt off.

"McGonagall said I would have to serve another one tomorrow night as well, but it's so worth it!" Sirius chuckled, remembered the evil chickens.

"I heard all about that," Remus said laughing.

"It was truly priceless," Sirius chuckled.

The boys all got dressed and readied themselves for bed. Peter was trying to coax his turtle out from under his bed with a piece of a chocolate bar.

"Hey, I didn't tell you guys, but I'm in Cyprian's class!" James said, slightly frowning.

"I didn't know you were interested!" Peter said, still playing with Marcus, his non- magical turtle.

"I'm not, but Lily is joining up, so I am too," James said.

"Of course," Remus sighed.

"Good luck with that mate!" Sirius laughed.

"Well, what if Roxanne makes it into the class as well? I'll keep an eye on Lily, but not Roxanne," James said smirking.

Sirius looked nervous for mere moments.

"She doesn't like Cyprian…does she?" Sirius gulped.

"Why else would she join up for his class!" Remus asked while laughing.

"For the sheer astronomical knowledge!" Sirius fired back.

"I doubt that! All the girls in Hogwarts have gone bonkers over him and his pretty boy looks!" Peter whined.

"Not Lily!" James said quickly.

"You never know James," Peter said, smirking.

James glared daggers at Peter and refused to hear another word from him.

"The female population is suppose to go bonkers over MY looks not his!" Sirius said fiercely.

The boys rolled their eyes and continued with their discussion.

"Erica obviously likes him, you saw the way she and Roxanne ran to write down their names on the list!" Peter said.

"She does not!" Remus said angrily.

"That's probably all Erica dreams about, making out with the Professor!" Sirius said laughing.

"Not true! Roxanne would probably kill Erica just to get to him, so I have nothing to worry about!" Remus responded.

James was rolling around on the ground, laughing at his two friends going at it.

"O shut up James! Lily is probably hoping she will get a chance to do him when he's alone in his office for Merlin's sake!" Sirius said fiercely.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" James yelled, jumping to his feet.

"ONLY IF REMUS TAKE BACK WHAT HE SAID!" Sirius screamed.

"ONLY IF PETER TAKES BACK WHAT HE SAID!" Remus yelled.

"NO WAY!" Peter yelled happily.

"PILLOW FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" James declared.

The boys started to pound each other with pillows. Feathers were flying about wildly in all directions and chairs were upturned. They were incredibly loud.

"What's going on in here- ommmfff!" Roxanne said, opening the door to the boys' room and getting hit in the face with a pillow.

Lily and Erica were behind her looking puzzled.

"A pillow fight!" Erica exclaimed excitably.

"The girls are here, GET THEM!" Sirius shouted.

The door was shut behind the girls and they started to get pummeled by the boys.

"NOT FAIR!" Lily screamed in protest.

The girls grabbed pillows off of the boys' beds and joined in. Lily noticed the one she grabbed off of Peter's bed had chocolate stains on it.

The pillow fight lasted about fifteen minutes before a younger boy burst into the room. Everyone stopped abruptly and eyed the boy with curiosity. He looked quite intimidated.

"Can I…er…help you?" James offered.

"Pro…prof…Professor McGonagall is coming…thought I should warn…yo…y…you!" the small boy stuttered.

"EVERYBODY HIDE!" Sirius exclaimed, thanking the boy and shoving him out of the room.

The girls knew they would get in a large amount of trouble if they were found in the boys' dormitories, so they looked for hiding places.

"I hear her coming up the stairs, hurry!" Remus said in a rushed tone.

Roxanne dove under Sirius's bed, Remus shut Erica in the closet, and James hid Lily under his sheets. The boys quickly shut off the lights and climbed into bed as well.

"Shove over!" James said in a hushed whisper.

Lily did as she was told and James struggled to shut the curtains around his bed.

"What is going on in here!" Professor McGonagall shouted, bursting into the room loudly.

The boys did there best to pretend to wake up to the intrusion.

"Whatssss going on?" Sirius said, rubbing his eyes.

James kept the curtains closed around his bed, praying Professor McGonagall wouldn't check on him and see the bed was occupied by two people instead of one.

"What is wrong Professor?" Remus said groggily.

"I heard noise coming from your chambers! I demand to know what has been going on!" McGonagall said in a stern voice.

"I assure you nothing is going on!" Sirius said innocently.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"Sleeping in his bed," Remus said innocently.

"I find it quite odd that you four are sleeping at 8 o'clock in the evening! We will see if Mister Potter is in bed!" McGonagall snapped.

Sirius looked at the clock and cursed. It was a tad early to be going to bed.

James guessed McGonagall would pull back the curtains from his right side because Remus' bed was right there and that's where she was standing. He pulled Lily close and turned onto his side.

When McGonagall peeked through the curtains all she saw was his back and ruffled hair. James had successfully hid Lily with his body.

"So he is. I will be patrolling this hallway, so don't even think of leaving your beds!" Professor McGonagall said in an annoyed voice before promptly leaving the room.

"That's was close," Lily whispered to James when McGonagall was safely out of sight.

"Hell yes it was!" James whispered back.

He quietly drew the curtains back again and saw Sirius talking to Roxanne under his bed. Remus quickly creeped over to the closet and let Erica out.

"What do we do?" Roxanne whispered, removing dust bunnies from her outfit, "by the way, you should really consider cleaning under your bed Sirius."

"McGonagall will catch you if she finds you leaving," Remus said, pulling a stray sock out of Erica's hair.

"Your only choice is to stay here until morning," James said, inclining his head toward the girls.

"Well if we have no other choice," Roxanne mumbled.

"Can I share a…uh…bed with you Remus?" Erica asked him awkwardly.

"Su…su…sure," Remus stuttered.

Lily plopped onto James' bed without asking. She knew she didn't need to bother.

"Well, what am I suppose to do?" Roxanne whined.

Sirius flashed her a big grin.

"It's me or Peter love," Sirius said happily.

Roxanne begrudgingly shared with Sirius, but not before she made the bed into a double bed with a barrier between the two sides with a quick spell. She did this for Lily and Erica's beds as well, leaving out the barriers.

"Well now that everyone is comfy!" Sirius said cheerfully, choosing to remove the barrier late that night.

Everyone rolled their eyes and quietly bid one another good night.

James pulled the curtains around the now double bed and placed an inprotrubable charm on the curtains so no one could listen to them sleeping or talking.

"Are you ok?" James asked Lily as they got comfortable.

"Yes, but I wish I had a comfortable shirt on," Lily whined.

"You can wear mine if you want," James offered.

"Ok, but you better turn around!" Lily said sternly.

"Why?" James whined.

"O haha, now take off that shirt!" Lily said firmly.

"Someone is eager," James said, giving Lily a suggestive wink.

James pulled off his navy- blue shirt and handed it to Lily. He turned around and she slipped her other shirt off quickly.

"Done?" James asked turning around.

"No!" Lily squeaked, pulling the covers up over her chest and slapping James on the shoulder. Only her bare shoulders were visible. James cringed slightly when she hit him; that was where his cut was.

"Sorry," James said in a rather high- pitched voice before turning around once again.

Lily pulled on her shirt and told him he could turn around. He looked rather flushed.

"Sorry about that," James said, apologizing again.

"It's ok,"

James and Lily got comfortable under the covers and turned towards each other. Lily looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" James whispered.

"About Professor Cyprian's class. We will have fun, I promise," Lily said, looking into James' chocolate brown eyes.

"As long as you are in it I'm happy," James whispered back, a small smile on his face.

Lily smiled softly and turned onto her back.

"Night James,"

"Night Lils,"

James moved around a bit to get comfortable, and his bare back was now facing Lily. Lily didn't fall asleep for awhile, but she heard James' steady breathing and knew he was sleeping.

Lily turned onto her side to face him and gasped. On his back were long, deep claw marks that spanned his whole back.

"What have you done?" Lily whispered frantically.

She ran her fingers over the cuts and cringed. They looked painful. James was sleeping so deeply he didn't notice Lily's hands inspecting his back.

"What gave you these cuts?" Lily whispered softly before drifting off to sleep.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES** **»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**How was that for a long chapter? 24 pages! No one here is aloud to complain about me not updating quickly, because the longer I take, the longer the chapters! I would like thank everyone for the encouraging reviews, it really motivates me to write more! Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please continue reading and reviewing!**

**blade13hjp Thanks for the lovely comments, and I am glad you love red heads! Makes me feel special! Lol Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Daine-WildMage so many questions I cannot answer! The only one I will answer is yes, Roxanne and Sirius will be partnered together! Please keep reading and reviewing, and anymore questions you have feel free to ask them! (sorry I couldn't give away much!)**

**Winona Corinne I love when reviewers send me amazing questions! All right, I promise I have reasons behind every character's actions. Now to explain! James didn't attack Malfoy at first because he didn't want to upset Lily. She doesn't like when James fights people because they make fun of her. Also, Malfoy calling Lily a "Mudblood" was getting so old James didn't immediately react to it. Now, Sirius is protective of Lily because he thinks of her as a good friend (not to mention Roxanne's best friend) and in the near future you will see he thinks of her as a little sister. He is also best- friends with James, who likes Lily a lot, so why wouldn't he be protective over her? He has every reason to be! I hope that was a sufficient answer for you! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND READING!**

**-pratty-prongs-princesse-**


	29. Chapter 29 The Map

Chapter 29- The Map 

Lily woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. She sat up in bed and stretched, realizing she wasn't in her bed. It was then that she saw James sleeping peacefully beside her. His hair was incredibly ruffled, making him look quite cute.

"Hey, wake up," Lily said softly to James, tapping his shoulder.

James' eyes squinted at Lily and he smiled.

"Sleep ok?" James asked, sitting up in bed as well.

"Yes I did, you?"

"No, you snore SO loudly," James complained.

"What! I don't snore!" Lily snapped.

"I was joking, don't have a heart attack," James chuckled.

They both drew back the curtains and got out of bed. James quickly threw on a shirt.

"I will wake up Remus and Erica," James said, approaching their bed.

"Ok," Lily said, going to wake up Sirius and Roxanne.

Lily pulled back the curtains and was surprised at what she found. Roxanne was resting her head on Sirius' shoulder and he had an arm around her slumbering body.

"Guys! Come over here!" Lily whispered with a HUGE grin on her face.

James, Remus and Erica came over to Sirius' bed and grinned.

"You know, this ought to make great blackmailing material," Erica said to Lily.

"Anyone have a camera?" Lily asked.

"I do!" James said excitably, going over to his trunk and pulling out a magical one.

"Say cheese!" James said before snapping the picture of Roxanne and Sirius.

Lily quickly pulled the curtains shut again.

"What do you say we leave these two and go down to breakfast?" Remus said chuckling.

Remus seemed to be feeling better.

"Excellent idea. It should be sufficiently awkward when they wake up," James said chuckling.

Remus got ready in the boys' bathroom first and escorted Erica down the stairs. It was so early that they didn't encounter anyone in the Common Room. Lily waited for James to get ready and they descended the staircase as well.

"I'll just run up and get ready, do you want to wait down here?" Lily asked James.

"Sounds good," James said simply.

Lily ran up the staircase to the girls' dorm to get ready.

James plopped down on the couches lazily, facing the portrait hole. James thought he was alone in the Common Room, but he was wrong.

Rochelle was hiding behind the same curtains that James and Lily had a couple days before. When she saw Lily and James come down the boys' staircase together she hid behind the curtains, hoping to eavesdrop.

Rochelle was currently fuming. Lily had come down from the _boys' _dormitory with her James! She was starting to hate Lily more and more.

"That bitch!" Rochelle whispered to herself, "I'll show her whose boss."

Rochelle whipped the curtains back and came back into view. James' still couldn't see her however. She came behind James silently.

James heard someone behind him and smiled.

"That was quick!" he said cheerfully.

James turned around and saw Rochelle approaching him.

"Rochelle? What are you doing?" James said uneasily.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," she said seductively.

"What?" James said quickly.

Rochelle launched herself at James so she was lying on top of him on the coach. Just as she did this Lily came bounding down the stairs happily. Rochelle quickly planted a kiss on James, who was struggling under her, because she knew Lily was there.

"Get OFF OF ME!" James said, pushing her face away from him.

Lily stood on the stairs, looking at the pair in shock.

"That's not what you said a minute ago Jamie- poo," Rochelle cooed, staying put.

"That's it," James said, pushing Rochelle off him roughly. She landed on a coffee table and shattered the glass on the top.

Rochelle looked at James angrily. Her hair was out of place and her lip- stick smudged horribly.

"How dare you!" Rochelle shrieked, "I'm a girl! You can't push me!"

"I don't consider you a girl, more like a snake. Don't you EVER touch me again!" James said fiercely.

Rochelle's face held complete shock. Lily looked quite shocked as well.

"Now if you excuse me, the beautiful Lily Evans and I are going to breakfast," James spat at Rochelle before gently grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her towards the portrait hole.

James and Lily left the stunned looking Rochelle and exited Gryffindor tower quickly. It was about two minutes before either talked.

"Er…care to explain?" Lily asked James nervously.

"Rochelle ambushed me and kissed me when you came into the room," James said angrily.

"Why would she do that?" Lily asked.

"She's probably jealous," James said.

"Of me?" Lily asked confusingly.

"Well your drop dead gorgeous," James started, causing Lily to blush, "you have excellent grades, and you spend more time with me which would make her mad."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm drop dead gor-," Lily started.

"I am allowed to my own opinions Lily," James said, slightly grinning.

"Ok fine! So she likes you then?"

"Well I think that's obvious now," James grumbled.

"Let's just put this behind us and go to breakfast, shall we?" Lily suggested.

"Good idea," James said, still wearing a troubled mask.

Lily looked at him and frowned. There was only one thing that could cure him. Quidditch.

"James wait," Lily said, putting her hand in front of him to stop him.

"What?"

"We aren't going to breakfast."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to show me something," Lily said smirking.

"And what would that be?" James asked, looking confused.

"Follow me," Lily said, grabbing his hand and leading him out onto the grounds.

James let Lily pull him out onto the grounds, and then to the Quidditch Pitch.

The leaves on the trees were turning brilliant colors and the September air was quite cool. In Lily's opinion it was perfect weather. Autumn was by far her favorite season.

"Why are we at the Quidditch pitch?" James asked, chuckling.

Finally he is laughing! - Lily thought to herself.

"Because you, Mr. Potter, are going to show me how to fly," Lily said smiling.

"Impossible," James said smirking.

"What! Well I'll show you!" Lily said laughing.

"Accio broom," James said, summoning his fast broom.

His broom came whizzing toward him at full speed.

"Give me that!" Lily said teasingly.

"Ok Lily, grasp the handle of the broom firmly,"

"Show me," Lily said coyly.

James smirked at Lily foolishly. He knew she was trying to cheer him up. She would have to be brain dead to not know how to grab the handle of a broom.

"Just like this," James said, sliding her hands onto the handle with his on top.

"Ahhh yes," Lily said, giving a teasing grin.

"Now mount the broom," James said.

"You're coming on too, aren't you?" Lily asked lightly.

"I think it best," James said grinning, "I don't plan on carrying you to the hospital wing."

"You don't believe in me?"

"I believe in you more then you know," James said, more seriously then intended.

Lily looked into James' chocolate eyes and felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

The two climbed onto the broom and Lily kicked off. With James' help, she flew around the pitch a few times. She wasn't the greatest at flying, causing James to laugh a lot. Lily's plan worked very well.

"You find my flying skills amusing Mr. Potter?" Lily said, laughter flickering in her eyes.

"Who me? Well…yes," James said cheerfully.

"Well I never!" Lily said, pretending to pout.

"What do you say you land this thing and I take over?" James asked, laughter filling his voice.

"God I thought you would never ask!" Lily said exasperatedly.

Lily landed the broom and they switched places. Lily was expecting to be flown around the pitch a few more times, but it seemed James had other things planned.

James kicked off the ground hard and they shot straight up into the air. Lily screamed in surprise and held onto James tightly. James stopped when he was above some clouds.

"This is a little high!" Lily squeaked.

"Isn't it great!" James said excitably, "now to take you to the tallest tower in Hogwarts!"

"O lord," Lily murmured silently before the broom zoomed back toward Hogwarts.

James steered the broom toward a high tower on the east- side of Hogwarts. There was a tiny balcony where James landed the broom.

"Here we are," James said in a formal voice.

"Why thank you chauffeur, I shall tip you when you take me home in one piece," Lily said, grabbing onto the balcony wall firmly.

James chuckled laid his broom on the cold stone floor.

"Whoa," Lily said, taking in the odd appearance of the room leading off of the balcony.

The small room had a long table and four chairs around it. On the table were dusty old documents. There were four candle- sticks mounted onto the wall. There was no visible door or staircase leading down to the ground level.

"What is this place?" Lily asked James when she entered the small room.

"I have no idea. I flew up here one day to be alone," James said.

"It's kind of creepy," Lily said, "where are the doors leading down?"

"I don't think there are any," James said.

"Interesting," Lily said, noticing the tangled cobwebs adorning the room.

Lily walked over to the old table with dusty papers on it. Lily performed a quick dusting spell on it and examined the documents.

"Wow," Lily said excitably.

"What is it?" James asked curiously, coming up beside Lily.

"It's a map…a very old map!" Lily said with interest evident in her voice, "The last person who was here must have been here thousands of years ago!"

"How can you tell that from a map?" James asked curiously.

"Look at this map closely and see if you can find anything out of place," Lily said.

James examined the large map that spanned half of the table curiously. It did indeed look old, but one place on the map stood out among others.

"Atlantis?" James asked curiously.

Lily nodded her head excitably.

"Isn't that place just a myth? There is no such thing, is there?" James asked Lily.

"It's been a controversial subject throughout history. Was Atlantis an actual city? Muggles and Wizards both debate on the subject. In the myth it is said that Atlantis was a magnificent city in the Atlantic Ocean, but was destroyed when the sea supposedly swallowed it up," Lily said, her emerald eyes sparkling with interest.

"So…this map is basically saying there was such thing?" James stated.

"Looks like it," Lily said.

"Well, we can't just believe any map we find Lily, check the date on it," James suggested.

Lily turned over the giant map and gasped.

"O…my…god," Lily whispered.

"What's the date?" James asked nervously.

"It was dated…hal…half…a…million years ago," Lily stuttered.

"WHAT!" James said in surprise.

"Check it yourself," Lily said with a stunned look on her face.

"That's bloody impossible! Was there even people on the earth half a million years ago?" James asked.

"I guess so," Lily said, still shocked, "how would this map be in one piece if it was dated that long ago?"

"Must have a preserving spell on it," James said, carefully examining the map, "what I am curious about is how did it end up here?"

"Excellent question," Lily said.

They both bent over the map curiously. It was then when they noticed four locations on the map clearly marked off with small stars.

"Look at this Lily. Four locations are clearly marked on the map. Atlantis, Lemuria, Shangri- La, and…England," James practically stuttered.

"I never noticed that," Lily said, inspecting the map further, "where in England, any idea?"

"Wiltshire," James stated.

The map was of the world, so the names of places within countries were not shown. However, whoever was using the map printed in small letters beside the star "Wiltshire."

"What's so good about Wiltshire I wonder," Lily asked aloud.

"I haven't heard of Shangri- La or Lemuria either," James said.

"Me either," Lily said curiously.

"The maps indicates that Shangri- La is somewhere in the Himalayan mountains and Lemuria is somewhere in the Pacific Ocean," James said while looking at the map.

"Lemuria seems to be similar to Atlantis," Lily added.

"Why do you say that?" James asked.

"Well both are in the middle of large oceans," Lily said.

"Did you happen to notice all the locations are on the Tropic of Cancer?" James asked.

"No, I didn't notice that. What difference does that make though?" Lily returned.

"Just an observation," James said.

"This is all incredibly fascinating," Lily said excitably.

"Well, yes, but there are still many unanswered questions,"

"Like?" Lily asked.

"Who used this room, why were they looking for these places, what is the importance of each place, and so on," James said.

"Well, we will just have to find out," Lily said simply.

"And how do you think we will manage that?" James asked, brow furrowed.

"I don't know how! We can try asking Professor Binns about some of these places for starters. He is the History teacher after all," Lily suggested, "or Dumbledore…but we would get in trouble if he knew we were up here…so forget him,"

"You really want to pursue this?" James asked skeptically.

"Yes! Don't you?" Lily asked quickly.

"Well, it's not like we don't have enough things on our plates as it is," James said, "we still need to look into what Malfoy is up to and we have an extra class to boot."

Lily gave James a pleading look and puppy dog eyes. James tried to avert his eyes from her, but found he couldn't.

"Damn it! Fine!" James said, giving into Lily.

"Thank you!" Lily said, giving James a large hug.

James smiled to himself and hugged her back.

What were he and Lily getting themselves into?

"I promise we will look into the whole Malfoy thing," Lily said into is chest.

James sighed and Lily let go of him quickly and ran back to the map. She sat herself on one of the old, leather chairs and continued to shuffle through papers. James took a seat as well.

"Hey Lily,"

"What?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Did you happen to check the time?"

"No, why?"

"It's past lunch," James said.

"What's your point?"

"We just missed a double Charms period," James said smirking.

It took a few moments for the information to register in Lily's mind before she realized she had accidentally skipped class.

"O SHIT!" Lily screamed, jumping up from her chair.

"If we hurry we can make it to double Defense," James said grinning.

"What about the map? Should we leave it?" Lily asked eagerly.

"I think we should leave it. No one comes up here but us," James suggested.

"You are right. We let's go then!" Lily said anxiously.

James and Lily mounted the broom quickly and flew down to the large oak doors that led into Hogwarts.

"I can't believe we lost track of time!" Lily said nervously, sprinting towards the Charms classroom with James beside her.

"I think we will make it in time, don't worry," James said casually.

"How can you be so casual about skipping class!"

"I'm a Marauder, love," James said grinning.

"Well I'm not! I have a reputation to keep you know!" Lily said in a formal way.

"Yes, well, you have made quite the reputation for yourself lately," James chuckled.

"Not funny Potter!"

James grinned at Lily and continued to run.

"What about you broom?" Lily asked.

James came to a complete stop and quickly shrunk his broom and pocketed it.

"There we go," he said.

"One more thing James! Are we telling everyone about the map and the tower?"

"I think we should keep it a secret. It seems like we have a lot of those lately,"

James and Lily burst into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, but found no one inside except Professor Kettleby.

"You two are rather early!" Kettleby exclaimed.

"Yes…well, I was so eager to start class!" James said grinning at Lily.

"Excellent to hear Mr. Potter!" Kettleby said excitably.

Lily and James took seats next to each other at the front of the room. Professor Kettleby busied himself with preparing the lesson.

Students started to fill the classroom, including Remus, Sirius, Roxanne and Erica.

"You two are not allowed to skip without us!" Sirius said fiercely.

"We encountered a small problem with Rochelle," Lily said.

"What happened?" Erica asked.

"I'm not willing to tell you lot yet! Let's just say I needed a few periods to get over the incident," James mumbled.

"That bad huh? Well, you didn't miss anything in Charms, we just did review," Remus said.

"The most boring class in the world I would like to add," Erica said yawning.

"I hope you aren't talking about my class Ms. Jones," Professor Kettleby said, wanting to start the lesson.

"O! No sir!" Erica said quickly.

Students filled into the class quickly and took their seats. When everyone was settled, Professor Kettleby began.

"Good! Now to begin the lesson! Has anyone in this class ever heard of the Memory Creation Charm?"

No one in the class put up their hands.

"No one? I half expected you not too. The charm is very rarely done or preformed," Kettleby said, "Quite different from the Memory Charm "Obliviate", this spell actually creates false memories in the victim. It is an exceptionally complex piece of magic, and so rare that the authorities do not even consider that it might have been done when they obtain confessions from criminals."

Lily's hand shot up into the air.

"How could the authorities possibly tell if that charm was used on a criminal?" Lily asked.

"There is a very, and I emphasize "very" complex spell that can be used. However, most authorities are to lazy to perform the spell,"

Professor Kettleby went on to explain the charm further, explaining that the spell could be used for good purposes as well as evil ones.

"How can the charm be used for good?" Roxanne blurted out skeptically.

"Well, perhaps a child has had a bad experience that could destroy their life and mental health? One could perform a spell and change the memory," the Professor suggested.

The class started taking down board notes and did so until the bell rang.

"It is a rare charm, and it is highly unlikely that anyone in this school let alone room would have memories that have been tampered with," Professor Kettleby concluded.

The bell rang and everyone collected they're books.

"I would like a ten inch essay due on this charm by next class please!" Kettleby said before the students exited his class.

"Great, more bloody homework," Roxanne grumbled aloud.

"I'm starving," James announced as the group headed toward the Great Hall.

"O, James. I forgot to tell you, Professor Cyprian was looking for you and Lily this morning at breakfast," Remus said.

"Do you know what he wants?" Lily inquired.

Erica and Roxanne looked at the two with interest. Lily hadn't told Erica or Roxanne that she was in his class yet.

"No," Remus said.

"What would he want with you two?" Roxanne asked curiously.

"Not sure," Lily said, lying.

Everyone found seats at the long Gryffindor table and waited for they're plates to fill with delectable food.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the staff table and clinked his glass with his cutlery.

"If I could possibly have the hall's attention please?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Everyone turned they're attention to the wise headmaster.

"I have excellent news. Professor Cyprian has chosen the students for his classes. If we could please give him our full attention," Dumbledore said, diverting the attention to Cyprian.

Professor Cyprian stood up gracefully and many girls started to bat their eyelashes wildly.

"Give me a bloody break," Sirius murmured, noticing Roxanne's reaction.

"Good evening everyone, I will only take a few moments from everyone's time," Cyprian said in a deep voice.

Everyone looked at each other with hopeful looks.

"I would like to announce the students that have been accepted into my classes. Now, I will start with the first years,"

Professor Cyprian started calling off names from a small list he had. Those who had made it into his class wore happy faces, while those who did not looked solemn.

"And finally, the seven students who have made it into my sixth/seventh year class," Cyprian said.

Roxanne and Erica looked at each other hopefully. Many grumbled because two years had been put together.

Cyprian first called out "Gerald Smith", the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team. He looked gleeful and his friends patted him on the back.

He then called out "Maria Kiter", a seventh year Chaser also on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Professor Cyprian then called out "Craig Rakker", a seventh year beater on the Hufflepuff team.

The last seventh year Cyprian called out was "Cliff Franking" who was in Ravenclaw.

"Those are the four seventh years I have picked for the coarse, sorry to any seventh year who did not make it. Now onto the three sixth years that will be joining our seventh years. The last three people are Lucius Malfoy, James Potter and Lily Evans!" Cyprian concluded.

Roxanne and Erica looked positively shocked when Lily and James' names were called.

"Thank you to everyone who tried out, and congratulations to everyone who made it," Professor Cyprian said, sitting down.

Food immediately appeared on the students' plates and everyone began chattering about the people who made it.

"You never told me you entered!" Roxanne said to Lily.

"It was a last minute thing," Lily said, lying.

"You guys are so lucky!" Erica said jealously.

Sirius and Remus looked quite pleased. They were happy Roxanne and Erica didn't make the cut.

"Just look at it this way girls. You will have more time to spend with us!" Sirius said pompously.

"Hurray," Roxanne said sarcastically.

Just then Rochelle and her friends walked by.

"Congratulations Lily! Although I'm surprised you made it! Did you have to sleep with the Professor, or does he not like dirty, little, muggleborn whores?" Rochelle asked Lily viciously.

"Well Rochelle, unlike you I don't need to sell my body to get what I want," Lily said crossly.

"Whatever Evans," Rochelle said, sending her a dirty look.

"Hey Rochelle! Would you like a pair of buck teeth to go along with your bunny costume?" Sirius asked innocently.

"What?"

"Densaugeo!" James said, pointing her wand toward Rochelle casually.

Rochelle's two front teeth immediately started to enlarge at rapid speeds. She screamed and ran toward the hospital wing, her two friends following her.

The group burst into laughter and Erica snorted in her pumpkin juice.

"When will she learn not to mess with us?" Roxanne asked aloud.

"I hope never, it's so fun constantly sending her to the hospital wing," Sirius said laughing.

"That sounds evil…but I totally agree," Roxanne said flashing Sirius a smile.

The group finished up their dinner and headed toward their dormitories, in need of sleep.

"So are you guys excited about another parenting class this Saturday?" Remus asked everyone, smirking.

"As long as I'm not stuck with another Slytherin I'll be happy," Roxanne groaned.

"I think if that's the case for everybody we will all be happy," Erica added.

"True," everyone said simultaneously.

"Well I have to go, another detention," Sirius said, departing from the group.

"Good luck with that buddy," James chuckled, patting Sirius on the back.

Remus, Erica, Roxanne, Lily and James entered the deserted Common Room and headed their separate ways. Before Lily and James headed their separate ways, Lily called James back.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lily asked him.

"Of course,"

Roxanne cocked an eyebrow at the pair before heading up to the girl's bedrooms with Erica. Remus went to his room to find Peter.

"What's going on?" James asked Lily.

"I forgot to ask you before, but how did you get those scratches on your back?" Lily asked sharply.

"How did you see those?" James asked curiously.

"Well, you weren't wearing a shirt last night, remember?"

James looked around the room casually, desperately thinking of possible excuses. He hated lying to Lily, he really did. It didn't help that she was incredibly witty and sharp.

"Listen, it's nothing Lily," James said calmly.

"How can you say that! It looks like you've been attacked by something!" Lily said angrily.

James couldn't help but notice a flicker of worry in Lily's eyes. 

"Are you worried about me Lily?" James asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Well…I…no, I'm just curious," Lily sputtered.

"Sure," James said, still smirking.

"Would you wipe that grin off of your face please!" Lily said fiercely.

"No need to get feisty Lily, even though I like when you are," James said, chuckling.

"Don't start with me James!" Lily said, forgetting about the scratches.

"Start with you? I have no idea what you are talking about," James said smoothly, walking toward Lily like she was his prey.

As James walked toward her, Lily backed up. They continued to do this until Lily's back was against a stone wall.

"Got you," James whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily was against a wall with James' arms around her, ensuring she couldn't scurry off.

"What are you doing?" Lily whispered back.

"Playing with you," James said, grinning madly.

"What's the game?" Lily asked, softly chuckling.

"Kiss the Lily," James said casually.

"And what are the rules?" Lily asked, in an equally casual voice.

"Well, if I catch you, which I have, I get to kiss you," James said.

"But you see, I didn't know the rules. I would have run faster if I knew what would happen if I was caught," Lily said smiling.

"And here I thought you would slow down," James said, flashing a pouty face.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance, but if I catch you, you are _mine_," James said with intensity in his voice.

"Fine," Lily said before darting off.

James chased Lily about the common room comically, both acting on burst's of energy. Lily grabbed cushions from the couches and chucked them at James when he got close to her.

"No fair!" James yelled out.

"Suck it up princess!" Lily said laughing.

"That's my line!" James said fiercely, "for that you are GETTING A KISS!" 

"You will NEVER catch me!" Lily shrieked happily, running behind the couch.

Instead of James running around the couch to catch Lily he jumped over it and brought Lily down to the floor. They landed on some soft throw pillows by the warm fire.

James and Lily took a minute to catch their breath for they had been laughing so hard. James stuffed his face into a pillow dramatically when he calmed down. Lily softly chuckled and laid her head down on one of the pillows.

The fire illuminated Lily's hair spectacularly, making her look like a true red head. James lifted his face from his pillow and watched her serenely.

As the two sat in silence, James started contemplating whether or not to ask Lily out. They had been getting along famously, and he really did care for her. He knew that Lily must care for him…or did she?

"Lily?" James whispered.

Lily had closed her eyes, and at the mention of her name they fluttered open.

"Yes James?" Lily asked softly.

"Well I was wondering…er," James said, getting extremely nervous.

"What?"

"Did you er…wanna go," James started to say nervously.

Someone entering the Common Room, loudly interrupting James. They were cursing under their breath and stomping about furiously.

"Whose that?" Lily whispered to James.

They looked over the couch and saw an angry Rochelle.

"That stupid bitch, stealing my man!" Rochelle said to herself, "I'll get her, just wait,"

Rochelle quickly made her way up to the girl's dormitories without noticing Lily and James.

"What's she on about?" Lily asked curiously.

"Who the hell cares," James said aggressively.

Lily smirked at James and got up from the floor.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed," Lily said, yawning.

"O, ok,"

"See you in the morning James," Lily said before disappearing up the stairs as well.

"I was so close!" James muttered angrily.

James ran his hands through his hair in frustration and decided to head up to the boys' dorm. He sprinted up the steps swiftly and entered his room. 

Remus had his nose deep in a book when James entered and Peter was snoozing. Sirius was still in detention.

"What are you reading Mooney?" James asked, plopping on his bed.

"Nothing important. The question is, what's wrong with you?" Remus said, dropping his gaze from his book.

"Nothing is wrong," James mumbled, his head in his pillow.

The two stayed silent for a few moments. James wondered how Remus even knew something was up with him.

"Ready to talk now?"

"Yah, I guess," James said, relenting.

"Well?"

"I almost asked Lily out, but Rochelle interrupted us," James said slowly.

"That could be a good thing you know," Remus said wisely.

"What do you mean?"

"I think there is a better chance that Lily will say "yes" if you wait longer," Remus said carefully.

"But why? I like her A LOT and I want to go out with her _now_," James exclaimed stubbornly.

"Here's the thing with women. They don't like to be rushed. Take things slow and show Lily what a great guy you are. Relationships usually work out if you and the girl are friends first. I may be generalizing, I'm sure not every girl is like that, but why don't you just take the slow approach?" 

James stared at Remus for a minute, pondering what he just said.

"You know Mooney, you should be a marriage counselor or something," James said, completely off topic.

"A psychologist perhaps?" Remus said chuckling.

"A what?" James asked confusingly.

"It's a muggle occupation," Remus said smiling.

James looked at Remus strangely and went into the bathroom to wash up for bed.

Remus resumed reading his book when yet another person interrupted him.

"Have a good detention?" Remus asked Sirius casually as Sirius stumbled into the room.

"Peter really must leash that damn turtle," Sirius grumbled, picking Marcus up and depositing him on Peter's bedside table.

"Sirius?"

"O, sorry. It was pretty boring without you guys," Sirius said offhandedly.

"What did you have to do?"

"Bottle pickled screw droppings," Sirius said in disgust.

"Sounds sexy," James exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom.

"Funny James, real funny. But I suppose you had fun with Miss Evans, didn't you?" Sirius said, giving him a smirk.

"Well if I was to choose between her and pickled screw droppings, I think she would be the clear winner," James said chuckling.

Sirius chuckled and plopped onto his bed. He looked thoughtful for a couple minutes. James pulled on his pajamas and crawled into bed. Sirius did the same, but before blowing his candle out spoke to James.

"James, if you and Lily ever get married, I'm the best man, ok?" Sirius said, flashing James a toothy grin.

"That was random Sirius," Remus said grinning.

James chuckled at his friends. They were a weird bunch.

"You aren't even invited to the wedding Sirius!" James said coyly.

Sirius looked shocked and pretended to faint.

"Then who will be your best man? Remus?" Sirius asked.

"No,"

"HEY!" Remus said indignantly.

"Then who?"

"MARCUS THE TURTLE!" James exclaimed happily.

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»

Meanwhile…

"Would you two shut up!" Rochelle said to her two friends.

"Sorry,"

"If we are caught I am blaming you two!" Rochelle hissed at her two friends.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Shut up and follow me!" Rochelle hissed.

The three girls approached a room very quietly. Rochelle opened the door and saw a sleeping Lily.

"Excellent," Rochelle whispered in delight.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

So that chapter took a little while for me to post! My life has been so hectic lately! Math in school is killing me, and I am trying to find a job! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have a life people! Thanks to everyone who understands, which I am sure is most of you! I try extremely hard to update at least once a week, and it can be a struggle! Please keep reading and reviewing everybody and if you have any questions, post them in your reviews! Also, if you ever figure out any clues or riddles that are coming up in future chapters, please DO NOT post the answers in reviews and spoil it for other people! Thanks everybody!

**Mangolatte Thanks for reviewing! I know I am dragging out they're first kiss, and believe me, everyone will have quite the wait! I think it would just make it that much more special and genuine. Please continue to read and review!**

**LillyEvans13 nope D and if you do figure it out, please don't post the answer.**

**DarkwitchRising Everything is put in the story for a reason and you will find more clues then answers in upcoming chapters. It all ties in eventually! Please keep reading and reviewing! D**

**prongs-freak  Loving the name! Wow, imagine that, I inspired someone. Thanks for the lovely review and please keep reading and reviewing!**


	30. Chapter 30 Astronomy Class 1

Chapter 30- Astronomy Lesson #1

The much-anticipated Friday finally arrived with the light of the sunrise reaching the ancient Hogwarts walls. The fresh autumn breeze was making the leaves on the multi-colored trees dance wildly and the cold lake-water reflected the fluffy, white clouds that adorned the blue sky.

It was calm and serene on the Hogwarts' grounds, but inside was a different story…

Erica awakened at her usual time, about 7 o'clock, and got ready for classes in the bathroom. She straightened her hair magically, applied some make-up and changed into her uniform. Her last morning chore was to awake her slumbering friends.

Erica cheerfully walked to Lily's bed, deciding she would be easier to wake up, and gasped at the scene before her.

"O…my…god!" Erica said shrilly, "Lily! Lily wake up!"

Lily muttered a few curse words under her breath before peeking at Erica through her droopy eyes.

"Watssss wrong?" Lily asked tired.

"You better see this," Erica said, grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her toward the mirror at her vanity.

"I don't care about my bloody bed head Erica! Not everyone can wake up with perfect hair like you," Lily said grumpily.

"Usually I would take that harshly, but considering your state, I'll let it slide," Erica said, "now look at yourself in this mirror!"

Lily glared at Erica before taking a look in her mirror. It took a few moments for Lily to register what she was seeing.

"What the HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" Lily shrieked, her voice practically echoing in the quiet dorm.

Lily grasped wildly at her once long, red hair. It was not red anymore, but a lime green color. Her once long hair was now short and cut at odd angles. It was barely touching her shoulders.

Roxanne sat bolt upright in her bed once she heard Lily's screams. She squinted at Lily and her new look.

"Am I still dreaming or is there a Cher wannabe in my dorm room?" Roxanne said tiredly.

"No, that would be Lily," Erica said, standing away from Lily in case she started to throw things.

"Who did this!" Lily spat.

"Well not us obviously!" Erica said, taken aback.

"Get me the Marauders, now!" Lily said, glaring at Erica.

"You need to calm down! I'll get them, maybe they will know how to put you right," Erica said, scurrying out of the room.

"You know Lily, lime green does compliment your eyes," Roxanne said, hiding a smirk.

"This is not funny! Help me, would you?"

"I can cut your hair so it doesn't look all wonky and random if you like," Roxanne suggested.

"At the moment, anything would be nice," Lily said with frustration evident in her voice.

Roxanne sat Lily down at the vanity table and started chopping off some of the uneven hair.

Roxanne was excellent when it came to hair, and if she were a muggle, she would have made a fab hairdresser.

"There, the vintage look, you like?"

"Much better than what I had, that's for sure," Lily said, a bit more cheerfully.

"It actually looks cute, but we can definitely re-grow your hair with a quick spell," Roxanne said with encouragement.

"Now to just change the color," Lily moaned.

Just then Erica, along with James, Sirius and Remus burst into the girl's dorm.

"Ok, so what's this emergency I've been hearing about- whoa, holy shit!" Sirius said, taking in Lily's looks.

"Try and be a little more subtle dumb ass!" Roxanne said angrily.

"I never knew you were a fan of…er…lime green?" Remus said uneasily.

"I'm not a fan of lime green! You guys didn't change my hair, did you?" Lily asked.

"Of course we didn't Lily! Did you just wake up and find it green?" James asked, not even cracking a smile at her odd look.

"Yes! But who could have done this?"

"Can you think of no one Lily?" Roxanne said knowingly.

"Rochelle," everyone in the room echoed.

"What's her problem with you anyway?" Erica asked aloud.

"Who cares! Someone just please turn my hair red again!" Lily said anxiously.

"I know a spell, let me try," Remus said, taking out his wand and performing a spell.

Lily waited impatiently, and when Remus was finished her hair was still green.

"Damn it!" Lily said sadly.

"I've got one!" Sirius said, casting another spell.

Still there were no results. James tried another spell, but with the same results.

"The color must have a lasting charm on it. It could last a day, or possibly less I suspect," Remus said confidently.

"What am I going to do? I can't go around looking like I have a field growing on my head," Lily said exasperatedly.

"Stick some hoops on that head and we can play Quidditch!" Sirius said.

Lily glared at Sirius and Roxanne stomped on his foot, making him yelp out.

"So, what do we do?" Sirius asked, massaging his foot.

The friends all gave each other blank looks. They were out of spells and ideas.

"A wig?" Erica suggested feebly.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing we can do to help you then," James said firmly.

"What's that?" Roxanne asked.

James took his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell that he pointed toward his messy locks. Moment's later James' hair was an unnatural red color.

"How do I look?" James said, smirking at his friend's reactions, "this way Lily won't have to look ridiculous alone,"

Lily chuckled and gave James a fierce hug.

"Well I want a hug!" Sirius pouted, changing his hair to a bubble gum pink shade.

Lily hugged Sirius as well.

The group burst into splendid laughter. Erica changed her hair to purple, Roxanne to baby blue, and finally Remus choose a silver shade.

"You guys are the best!" Lily said happily.

"Hogwarts won't know what hit them," Erica said smiling.

Sirius looked into the vanity mirror to inspect his looks.

"God I look sexy with pink," Sirius murmured.

"Queer," Roxanne whispered in his ear.

Sirius shot Roxanne an indignant look before continuing to gaze in the mirror.

"We are colorlicious!" James said, pretending to walk down a runway.

Lily and Roxanne quickly got dressed in the bathroom and walked down the staircase with the rest of the gang. They met many surprised faces in the common room, being such a multi-colored bunch.

A few first years giggled and the rest of Gryffindor house wore twitching smirks.

"What you smirkin' at FOO?" Sirius barked comically at an older seventh year.

"You have really out down yourselves this time," the seventh year said chuckling.

The group headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, laughing at all the strange looks that met them along the way.

"Look at all these jealous faces!" James said eagerly.

"Jealous? I doubt it," Roxanne said smirking.

The group found seats at their table and tucked into breakfast. Peter looked quite astonished.

"What the bloody hell happened to you lot? Looks like somebody poured buckets of paint over your bloody heads!" Peter said, his eyes wide.

"Get with it Peter! Pink is sooo in," Sirius said in a girlish voice.

"It is?" Peter said, his features showing how clueless he was.

"Hey guys, look who just entered the Hall," Erica spat, quite an unusual thing for her to do.

Rochelle walked into the hall regally, her ditzy friends following her loyally. She had a flashy smile adorning her face that held superiority. She glanced at Lily and let out an ear-piercing laugh. However, her smile faded once she looked at the Marauders and their multi-colored dos.

The Marauders, as well as Lily, Roxanne and Erica ignored Rochelle, but inwardly cursed her.

"She is getting such a prankfest," James mumbled.

"Prankfest?" Lily inquired.

"Let's just say she is going to wish she never met us," Sirius said, grinning.

"What do you have planned?" Erica asked, smirking.

"That would ruin the surprise Erica!" Sirius said, looking shocked.

"God Erica, don't you know anything?" Roxanne said sarcastically.

"Guys, don't go to all the trouble for me! It's not worth it!" Lily cried.

"Lily. We _enjoy _pranking, it's hardly a chore," James said, rolling his eyes.

"But you will get in trouble!" Lily argued.

"Not if we aren't caught," Remus said mischievously.

"O lord," Roxanne mumbled, yet smirking at the though of Rochelle getting what she deserved.

Breakfast went on as usual, Rochelle glaring daggers at Lily ever so often. The owl post arrived and Remus received the _Daily Prophet_ and James a small note.

"Anything interesting to report?" Erica asked.

"A bunch of shallow bottomed cauldrons have been smuggled to Bulgaria," Remus said tiredly.

"So that would be no," Sirius chuckled.

"What's that you got there James?" Roxanne asked casually.

"It's a note from my sister," James said, chuckling as he read along, "read this Lily, it ought to give you a laugh."

James passed the note over to Lily and she started to read it.

_Dear James,_

_I loved the stuffed sheep! It was so cute, and my favorite color, yellow! You obviously had someone's help picking it out, you aren't that creative! Is it a girl? Because only girls are that thoughtful. So this means you have a girlfriend don't you? I want to meet her so I can ask her how she deals with being in the room with you for more then ten seconds! I'm joking Jamsie, I love you! D _

_Thanks for the sheep!_

_Arielle Potter_

_P.S. Mom and Dad say hi, and dad says he will be stopping by Hogwarts soon and he wants to see you after he is done with Dumbledore! _

Lily chucked the letter back at James, letting a few giggles emerge.

"So you agree with her then? You don't think I'm creative!" James said, pretending to sob into his hands.

"She was right on the money, wasn't she?" Lily said while laughing.

"She's as sharp as you Lily," James said grinning.

"What's your sister sending you notes for?" Sirius asked.

"Does she need a reason? She is my sister," James said, smirking, "just saying hello and that dad will be around soon and wants to say hi."

"I say we perform a magical prank that evening," Sirius suggested.

"Sounds good," James grinned.

"Isn't that a little risky? Right under your father's nose?" Erica asked.

"Erica, James' dad would probably enjoy it more then these four," Lily said, indicating the Marauders.

"Most likely," Remus added.

The bell rang and the students picked up they're school bags and headed out to class.

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»

The Friday afternoon seemed to go on forever, or so the students thought. James and Lily had double Potions, Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. All the classes went by uneventfully, and just when they thought they could enjoy the evening they were sadly wrong.

The Marauders, Lily, Roxanne and Erica were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating diner merrily when Dumbledore tapped his glass ever so gently.

"Hello everyone! I hope the meal is to everyone's liking! I would just like to announce that the seventh and sixth year Astronomy classes are to be at the Astronomy tower at 9 o'clock tonight for their first class! Students are not required to wear their uniforms and heavy sweaters are recommended as it gets colder outside. Thank you everyone, you may resume!"

Dumbledore sat down pleasantly while students began to mutter among themselves again.

"Just when I thought I was free," James mumbled.

"O perk up! Watch, I'm sure the class will be fascinating!" Lily said eagerly.

Lily was a little disappointed with James' reaction, but she was sure he would quickly change his mind.

Dinner ended and all the students headed to their houses to enjoy the Friday evening. Sirius and Remus headed out to the kitchens with Peter to "rustle up some grub" while Roxanne and Erica retired to their dorm room to read the latest issue of _Witch Weekly._

Lily and James were tucked in a corner of the common room doing homework quietly. Lily was reading her Charms textbook and James was doodling on his Defense essay.

Lily looked up from her book and smiled. James had a very short attention span.

"Making progress I see," Lily said smirking.

"You could say that," James beamed.

"Shall we head up to the Astronomy tower now?" Lily suggested.

James glanced at the magical grandfather clock chiming softly and saw that it was quarter to nine.

"I suppose," James said, packing up his "homework."

Lily and James walked silently towards the tower, relishing in the silence. After hearing Sirius babble on about nonsense all day it was well received.

"Do you suppose we will get a lot of homework?" Lily asked softly.

"Who knows. It all depends on his teaching methods," James said.

Lily and James approached the tower and gradually climbed the stone steps. They entered the tower and saw seven individual desks lined up in a row facing a larger desk that was undoubtedly the teachers. The room was empty except for the Professor who was rapidly writing down notes on the large black board. There were many windows in the tower, and seven telescopes were put at different windows. The air inside was cold and Lily could see the moon clearly.

"I see you two are early," Cyprian said, not turning around from the blackboard.

"Shall we sit anywhere Professor, or is there arranged seating?" Lily asked, somewhat meekly.

"Sit wherever you like Ms. Evans, that goes for you too Mr. Potter," Cyprian said.

Lily and James took seats at the end of the row near a window. Lily started to take her books out of her bag before Professor Cyprian insisted she put them away.

"I'm not doing any board notes today, that is to come. Today we will just be discussing the subject matter," Cyprian said kindly, finally turning around.

Lily and James whispered together until the entire class arrived.

"Glad to see everyone made it," Professor Cyprian started, "now, today we won't be starting anything, so don't bother taking your books out. I feel that I should discuss what we will be covering in this class and any other questions you have for me."

Everyone looked eagerly at each other except James and Malfoy who looked somewhat bored.

"Now for the curriculum. Astronomy is a fascinating subject; therefore there is a lot of ground we must cover. Space is a vast library of data, and there is no end to the knowledge we will gain from it," Cyprian said deeply.

"So does that mean we will be in this class forever?" James blurted out.

A few people chuckled and Lily sent James a fierce glare.

"Unfortunately, no Mr. Potter, but if you have that much enthusiasm for the subject I am sure you can land a muggle job as an astronomer," Cyprian said smoothly.

The class resumed and Malfoy still looked highly unimpressed.

"We will be going over constellations, our galaxy, the nine known planets, some of the brightest stars in the sky, Greek mythology and much more," Cyprian said.

Lily's hand immediately shot into the air. James slightly recoiled at the sharp movement.

"Ms. Evans?"

"How does Greek mythology tie in with Astronomy?" Lily asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Greek mythology is practically the basis when it comes to space Ms. Evans. You will learn more as we go along," Cyprian said, happy Lily was paying attention.

Professor Cyprian went on talking about the subject matter that would be incorporated into the course before he decided to take questions.

"Does anyone have any questions about the subject or anything else?" Cyprian asked.

Craig Rakker, a seventh year Hufflepuff put up his hand eagerly.

"Yes?"

"I hope this isn't out of line sir, but could you possibly tell us a bit about yourself?" he asked.

Cyprian seemed to be expecting this question and quickly agreed.

"Well, I don't want to bore the class so I will make this short. My first name is Cristoforo, and I am originally from Greece. I moved to London when I was just a young lad, maybe 6 and I lived in London until I was 12. I then moved to Rome and went to a magical school there. And now, at 28 I am teaching at Hogwarts," Cyprian concluded.

"What got you interested in Astronomy?" Maria Kitter, a seventh year Gryffindor asked.

"The people in Greece and Rome love their history and mythology, so from a young age I was told all the heroic tales and made to appreciate the stars. My love for the universe started in Greece when I was very young," Cyprian said, a touch of emotion in his voice.

The class was silent for moments before James' hand flew up into the air.

"Mr. Potter?"

"This may be a little off topic, but are there any field trips?" James said, purposely trying to be an annoyance and distract Lily from looking at him so intensely.

"As a matter of fact there are a couple field trips scheduled," Cyprian said calmly.

The class perked up with this knowledge including James and Malfoy.

"Where will we be going sir?" Gerald Smith asked eagerly.

"I have a few things planned that I am positive you will enjoy, and I am not willing to give out any more information at this time!" the Professor said, smiling.

The class groaned loudly and Cyprian chuckled.

"Well, I think that is enough for today class! I think we shall schedule another class for the first Wednesday of October, alright?" Cyprian said in his deep voice.

Chairs were scraped backwards as the seven students packed up their belongings and promptly left the room.

"Bye Professor," Lily said kindly.

"Goodbye, see you two next Wednesday," Cyprian said, inclining his head toward Lily and James.

The two sixth years descended the stone staircase leading away from the tower and headed for their dorm rooms.

"Why must you be such a pest?" Lily asked James as they entered the portrait hole.

"Don't know what you are talking about," James said innocently.

"If you don't want to be in the class drop out already! No need to stay on my account," Lily said angrily.

"Ok, ok sorry! I won't be such a Marauder in that class, promise," James said, flashing Lily his puppy dog look.

Lily rolled her eyes and bade James a good night.

Lily entered her dorm room and found Roxanne and Erica asleep on the floor. Magazines littered the floor and crisp bags were scrunched up into balls by the garbage can.

"Looks like they had fun," Lily said to herself.

Lily levitated her two friends onto their beds and tucked them in. She felt quite like a mother when as she did this. Lily picked up the magazines and put them in their racks, and finally she changed and climbed into bed herself.

Lily checked her magical alarm clock and it flashed 12:36. Decided she was not yet tired, Lily pulled out her library book about elements and started to read.

"I think I'll read up on fire today," Lily whispered to herself.

_Fire is one of the four classical elements in ancient Greek philosophy and science. Fire is considered to be both hot and dry, and according to Plato is associated with the tetrahedron._

_Fire represents energy, inspiration, passion, and masculinity. In rituals, Fire is represented in the forms of burning objects, love spells, baking, and lighting candles and fires._

_The manifestations of the Element of Fire are the sun, lightning, fires, volcanoes, all forms of light, and ovens. Cats of all types, especially the lion and tiger, are also thought to personify the element of Fire, as are all predatory creatures, such as the fox. Astral creatures of Fire (elementals) are the Salamander, Phoenix, and Drake/Dragon. Fire's place on the pentagram is the lower right point. In China and Japan Fire is represented by a red bird; in the Aztec religion, by a flint; to the Hindus, a lightning bolt; to the Scythians, an axe; to the Greeks, an apple-bough; and in Christian iconography by a lion._

For some unknown reason Lily was quite intrigued when it came to the four elements. She had a burning desire within her to learn more about them.

Lily put down the book; decided she should rest up for her parenting classes that would be taking place tomorrow. Lily blew out her candle, turning the room from dimly lit to pitch black within seconds.

The last thing that Lily thought about before drifting to sleep was the strange writing she found in the back of that old library book.

»-(¯v´¯)-» »-(¯v´¯)-» »-(¯v´¯)-» »-(¯v´¯)-» »-(¯v´¯)-» »-(¯v´¯)-» »-(¯v´¯)-»

"Lily," an unknown voice above Lily's head whispered.

"Lily," it said again.

Who the hell? - Lily thought, choosing to ignore the voice.

"Lily!" the person said more intently.

Lily felt someone starting to shake her gently and decided to yell in his or her face. Her eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Roxanne or Erica, but found herself face to face with Sirius.

"What are you doing?" Lily hissed at Sirius.

Lily looked over to her magical clock and saw it flashing 6:28.

"I want to go to the library," Sirius whispered casually.

"Then go you prat!" Lily said angrily, hiding her head under her pillow.

"Noooo," Sirius whined, removing the pillow from her grasp, "you need to come! You are my library buddy, remember?"

"Go find another bloody friend then," Lily groaned, for she was functioning on about five hours of sleep.

"No way you are coming!" Sirius protested.

Lily glared at Sirius before shoving him off of her bed and swinging her legs over the side.

"You owe me for this," Lily grumbled.

Lily quickly went to the bathroom and started getting dressed. When she looked in the mirror at her appearance she realized her hair was back to normal! It was still short, but she would lengthen it later.

"My hair is red again!" Lily said happily to Sirius when she exited the bathroom.

"O yah! I got rid of my sexy pink hair last night," Sirius said smiling.

"O brother," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"You think of me as a brother? That's just special!" Sirius said happily.

Lily smirked at him and the two left the quiet girl's dorm. When the two entered the Common Room it was completely empty, for people who had any common sense would sleep in on a Saturday.

"What exactly made you get up at this ungodly hour to read?" Lily asked Sirius as they walked toward the library.

"You know me Lily, I have a thirst for knowledge," Sirius said, grinning.

Lily and Sirius entered the expansive library and found only the librarian, Pince, inside. She was dusting off some old encyclopedias and cataloging other books.

Sirius led Lily over to a reclusive corner of the library and they sat down in the plushy chairs.

"I'm going to go grab a Quidditch book, I'll be back," Sirius said, heading over to the wizarding sports section.

Lily decided to search the shelves for any books that might pertain to Atlantis. As Lily searched, she came up with nothing.

Lily walked over to Madam Pince and kindly asked where she would find a book on Atlantis.

"Well dear, there is your first problem! You are looking in the Non-fiction spot. Try fiction," she suggested.

"Fiction? You mean there isn't one book in this library about Atlantis that isn't make believe?"

Lily asked incredulously.

"Well, considering it is not a real place, I should hope not!" Pince said indignantly, not liking to have her intelligence insulted.

Lily returned back to her table solemnly. It upset her that Madam Pince was 100 sure there was no such place. If there was no such place, was the map she and James found even credible?

"Didn't find anything?" Sirius asked when Lily returned.

"Nothing of interest, I think I'll just bask in the silence," Lily said, though she was not to keen on that idea.

"Well…see, I wanted to talk to you about something, that's partly why I wanted to go to the library so I could talk with you privately," Sirius said in somewhat of an uncomfortable voice.

O god, what is he going to say? – Lily thought.

"Well, to tell you the truth I am somewhat embarrassed to ask you," Sirius said again.

"Does this have anything to do with Roxanne?" Lily asked kindly.

Sirius looked up at Lily in surprise and chuckled.

"No, this is not about Roxanne," Sirius said, smiling.

"O, go on then," Lily said, still puzzled.

"Well…I…"

"O would you just come out and say it!" Lily said impatiently.

"Ineedapotionztutoor," Sirius said rapidly.

"A little slower," Lily said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I…need a potion's tutor," Sirius said, this time slower and firmer.

A look of realization spread over Lily's face and she visibly relaxed.

"Would you like me to tutor you Sirius?" Lily asked kindly.

"Yes, please," Sirius said in a pleading voice.

"How is that embarrassing? Of course I will help you!" Lily said happily.

"Really? O thanks so much Lily! Half of the Potion tests we have done I have failed miserably!

Professor McGonagall said if I didn't keep my marks up I can't be an Auror and I really want to be one after Hogwarts!" Sirius said, genuinely.

Lily shook her head and grinned. Sirius wasn't accustomed to receiving help it seemed. He was pretty self-sufficient.

Lily and Sirius arranged times they would do potions homework together. They had to take into account Quidditch practices, Astronomy, prefect meetings, and "pranking time."

Sirius and Lily eventually started to make their way to the Great Hall for some anticipated breakfast. They sat down at the empty Gryffindor table and started to eat the fresh food on the table. Some Hufflepuffs were also in the hall, and Dumbledore was eating pleasantly at the staff table with a few other teachers.

"Morning Professor Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled from his table.

"How are you Mr. Black?" Dumbledore said, magically making his voice louder so he didn't need to shout.

"Excellent sir! Lily and I just returned from the library," Sirius shouted back.

"Astonishing news! Mr. Black in the library!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"I aspire to be like you Professor! I guess learning is required," Sirius said, chuckling.

"Excellent. If you aspire to be like me, you should start up your sock collection," Dumbledore said merrily.

The conversation went on like that for a little while and stopped when more students started to enter the hall.

"Excited about the parenting class today Sirius?" Lily asked while munching on a buttered piece of toast.

"As long as my partner is bearable," Sirius said, glancing at his giddy Hufflepuff partner from last class.

"Yah, I hope I get a good partner," Lily said.

"You will. I'll rig the partnering system if I have to," James said from behind Lily.

James sat down with the two and suppressed a yawn.

"Morning sleepy head," Lily said, grinning.

"Why are you two awake so early?" James inquired.

"We went to the library again!" Sirius said excitably.

James chuckled and tucked into his eggs and bacon.

"You seem tired James, were you up late last night?" Lily asked.

"Me? No I'm not tired," James said, exchanging a significant look with Sirius.

They are definitely up to something. – Lily thought.

Roxanne, Erica, Remus and Peter soon joined in on breakfast, and Peter started to complain about his Defense essay.

When breakfast ended the sixth and seventh year students stayed behind for the Parenting Class.

Professor Slughorn, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick oversaw the lesson like last time.

"Alright people! You know how this all works! Due to many complaints of partnering last time, we will allow everyone to partner up with whomever they want. When your head of house calls your name, come up with your partner and you will receive your "realistic" baby. Pick your partners now please," Slughorn proclaimed.

Everyone began to scramble about the hall in search of partners. Many girls hung around the Marauders, praying they would be asked by one of them. However, Sirius, James and Remus paid no mind to any of them. They seemed to already know whom they wanted to go with.

Lily looked over to James and smiled.

"Hi Lily," James said smiling.

"Hello,"

"Want to be my partner?" James asked offhandedly.

"I'll think about it," Lily said casually.

James smiled and shook his head.

"Ok, if you insist," Lily chuckled.

"I do insist,"

"Hey Erica? Would you like to be my partner?" Remus asked Erica kindly.

"Of course I would!" Erica said happily.

"Hey, Dewey!" Sirius said smoothly.

"What do you want?" Roxanne asked.

"You want to be my partner, don't you?" Sirius said, grinning.

"No, I'm ok thanks,"

"You can't hide your feelings under that cool façade!" Sirius proclaimed.

"WHO WANTS TO BE MY PARTNER?" Roxanne yelled out, ignoring Sirius.

A couple boys made their way over to Roxanne.

"BACK OFF BOYS, SHES MINE!" Sirius tried to say heroically.

"I am not yours!" Roxanne spat.

"No, just your heart is mine," Sirius said dramatically.

"Get a life!"

"A life without you is no life at all," Sirius said, clutching his heart.

"You are insane!"

"Insanely in love with you that is!"

Roxanne threw up her hands in defeat and let Sirius be her partner.

McGonagall started calling up names and conjuring up babies. The general student population seemed much happier because they chose their partners.

"Remus Lupin, Erica Jones," McGonagall said aloud.

Erica and Remus exchanged excited looks before going to the front. Some girls were glaring fiercely at Erica.

"How did _she _land Remus Lupin?" one-sixth year girl spat jealously.

McGonagall preformed the same spell she had done before, and a baby formed in Erica's arms.

"It's a girl," Erica said, chuckling softly.

Remus had a huge smile on his face and when he turned to look at James and Sirius they gave him discreet thumbs up.

"What do you think? Leah?" Erica suggested.

"Yah, I like that name," Remus said softly.

Leah had red ringlets and was about six months old. Her eyes were stormy gray, like her fathers.

Erica and Remus went back to their friends and the girls cooed over the adorable baby.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Remus whispered to James.

"Yes, that's one cute baby," James said back.

"I meant Erica," Remus whispered back.

James smiled and walked over to Lily.

"Sirius Black, Roxanne Dewey," McGonagall said loudly.

"Wish me luck Lily," Roxanne mumbled before heading to the front with Sirius.

Sirius was grinning like a mad man and Roxanne looked slightly nervous.

"Alright, ready?" McGonagall asked, looking at Roxanne more then Sirius.

They both nodded their heads and McGonagall preformed the spell.

The spell took longer then expected, and came up with unexpected results. Roxanne was holding one baby boy, and Sirius another.

"Look at this everyone! Our first pair of twins!" Slughorn said excitably.

Sirius looked extremely proud while Roxanne looked horrified.

The two boys looked EXACTLY like their father. Dark hair, sparkling eyes and large grins. They were identical and about one year old.

Sirius and Roxanne carried the smiling children back to their friends. Roxanne looked quite stunned.

"They look just like Sirius!" James said, laughing his head off.

"They are too cute!" Erica added.

Lily walked over to Roxanne and tried to snap her out of her stupor.

"Lord Lily, what am I going to do," Roxanne murmured.

Lily chuckled and stroked one boy's head.

"What are their names?" Lily asked.

"Sirius? What should we name them?" Roxanne asked.

"How about Carter and Xavier?" Sirius suggested.

"Fine," Roxanne said, still slightly stunned.

Everyone continued chatting and going up to the front. Carter was getting very worked up and when Roxanne put him down (he could walk) he ran out of the Great Hall.

"Come back here Carter!" Roxanne yelled, dashing out of the hall after him.

"I better follow them," Sirius said to James, holding Xavier's hand and walking out of the hall after them.

"They ought to be a handful," James said, laughing.

"If they take after their father they sure will be," Lily said, feeling slightly sorry for Roxanne.

Now she had _three_ children to look after! – Lily thought.

"James Potter and Lily Evans," McGonagall said.

James smiled at Lily and they walked to the front together.

"Of course _she _is with James," Rochelle mumbled. She was upset that her prank had little effect on Lily or anyone for that matter.

"Alright, are you two ready?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor," both said simultaneously.

Professor McGonagall said the spell aloud and a tiny baby formed in Lily's arms.

"Congratulations, you have a baby…"

»-(¯v´¯)-»**AUTHOR'S NOTES**»-(¯v´¯)-»

**I am so evil, I know! I couldn't help but leave a cliffhanger! Originally this chapter was longer, but so long that it didn't make sense to make it all one chapter! So I split it up, and the next chapter will be up fairly soon! (I haven't finished it yet! D) So, did you like this chapter? Any questions feel free to send them in reviews, and I urge people to CONTINUE REVIEWING! Reviewing gives me incentive to write more! Sometimes I'll post a chapter, and if I haven't gotten to many reviews I don't feel like writing right away, but when I get a lot I keep going! Anyway, thanks everybody and please continue reading and REVIEWING!**

**katdance666 so I guess your question is answered then? Yes James and Lily will be paired for parenting class! Lol D and about the hockey game DON'T EVEN REMIND ME I WAS SO MAD AND I HATE AFREDSON! Ok I'm done ranting, please continue reading and reviewing!**

**Winona Corinne yes, everything does relate in the end. I have found that my plot is getting so complicated for me to plan out! I have never done so much research in my life! Please keep reading and reviewing! D**

**Marauders babe my friend Roxanne saw your review and was like "NO HES MINE!" it was pretty funny:P And if anyone is wondering, I do have two friends named Roxanne and Erica, and I swear the way I portray them is what they are like! (Maybe a little exaggerated!) Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**SweetRomanceGirl James will one day tell Lily about the scratches, and about Malfoy looking for the tower…maybeD**

**Thanks everyone! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please **


	31. Chapter 31 Gabrielle

Chapter 31- Gabrielle 

"Congratulations, you have a baby _girl_," McGonagall said.

The baby girl that lay peacefully in Lily's arm was extraordinary. She had black hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She was about 11months old. In James' opinion she was the epitome of perfection.

"Wow," James whispered.

Lily and James couldn't help but stare at the baby girl. The baby was cooing and looking around the room curiously.

"What should we name her?" Lily inquired.

"She looks like an angel. How about Gabrielle?" James suggested softly.

Lily was quite touched that James was already so fond of the baby and smiled.

"I love it," Lily said contently.

Lily and James walked out of the hall with Gabrielle and many people strained to see what the baby looked like. Erica and Remus followed with little Leah.

"How about we all go outside?" Remus suggested.

The group agreed and headed onto the color splashed grounds. They went to their usual spot, under the large willow tree.

"Hey look! There's Roxanne!" Erica said, pointing across the lake.

Roxanne was frantically racing after Carter while Sirius was walking around the lake with Xavier. Sirius seemed to be in deep discussion with his son.

"That's sweet," Lily said, seeing Sirius getting along famously with Xavier.

Lily conjured a mini sweater for Gabby with little angel wings on it. She was wearing pink and white baby booties, a pink long sleeved top and white pants.

Lily put the little sweater on Gabby, noticing James staring affectionately at her.

Erica and Remus sat Leah beside Gabby and the pair stared at each other for a little while. A small butterfly fluttered by and the girls began to giggle.

"Look Lily! They are friends!" Erica said sweetly.

"Gabby likes the butterfly," James observed, "probably because it can fly. Just wait until you see Daddy on a broom!"

James picked Gabby up and sat her in his lap. She smiled at her dad and started to pull the grass out of the ground. Lily moved over to sit beside them.

"I know that smile! Lily, she has your smile," James said eagerly.

He knows my smile? – Lily thought, causing her to grin.

"And I see she has your messy hair!" Lily said, trying to tame her daughter's hair.

Lily conjured some hair ties and put Gabby's hair in pigtails.

James started to play with Gabby for awhile, tickling her and causing her to giggle.

Sirius approached the small group with Xavier in tow.

"Hi Xavier!" Lily said to the little boy.

"Hi," Xavier said.

The group looked at the boy in shock.

"He can talk already?" Erica asked Sirius.

"I just taught him! Now let me see this little girl!" Sirius said, excitably eyeing Gabby.

"Would you like to come sit Xavier?" Lily asked him.

The little boy walked over to Lily and plopped down beside her.

"He is so good Sirius!" James proclaimed.

"The exact opposite of his brother!" Roxanne said, walking up to the group with Carter in her arms.

"Carter, were you giving your mom problems?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Carter giggled and buried his head in his mother's shoulder.

Gabby started to moan a bit as the afternoon went on, so James and Lily took her to the kitchens to be fed.

"Nice to see Ms. Lily and Mr. Potter again!" a house-elf squeaked happily.

"We need some baby food please," Lily asked the elf as they sat themselves at the kitchen table.

The kitchen table, however, was not completely empty.

"So this is the little tike, eh?" Professor Cyprian said aloud, staring intently at Gabby.

"This is her," Lily said, surprised to see the teacher in the kitchens.

"May I ask what you are doing here Professor?" James asked, somewhat coldly.

"Drinking a Fire-whiskey. May I ask how you found the kitchens in the first place Mr. Potter?" Cyprian asked smoothly.

"Found it in first year," James returned.

"I suppose you know many places within Hogwarts that not even the teachers know. Being a Marauder can be very useful I suppose," Cyprian said, his interest sparked.

How is being a Marauder useful? – Lily thought to herself.

The house-elf returned with baby food and Lily started to feed it to Gabby.

"Well, I must be off, I have lessons to plan. See you two later," Cyprian said, downing his drink and chucking the glass into the hands of a house-elf.

Cyprian swiftly left the kitchens and James helped Lily take care of Gabby.

"I don't like that guy," James said cryptically.

"Why not? He hand selected us for his class, I am grateful to him," Lily said.

"Sure, you just think he is good looking," James said.

"I do not!" Lily insisted.

"See what your mother is like Gabby? Pursuing teachers instead of your own father!" James said to Gabby.

She looked quite clueless and started to bang her hands on the highchair, making loud noises.

"I know! That's what I do when she does it to!" James said to Gabby.

"You are ridiculous," Lily muttered.

"But you still love me!" James said, flashing a huge smile.

"No way!" Lily said, sticking out her tongue.

"But I'm your child's father! You are MADE to love me," James insisted.

"Is there a law stating I have to love the father of my child?"

"No, but I shall bring it up next time I am on trial for turning my family into marine animals," James said, grinning.

Lily chuckled and finished feeding Gabby. When Gabby had been burped the two left the kitchens and headed to the Common Room.

Everyone was spending the afternoon outside, so the castle was pleasantly empty except for the few ghosts lingering about. Before Lily and James climbed the staircases an interesting fellow stopped them. He was incredibly tall with shaggy brown hair and a moleskin coat.

"'Cuse me yer two, but do yer know by any chance where Professor Dumbledore's office is?" the man said in a heavy English accent.

"Yes we do, did you need us to take you there?" James asked, intrigued by the man.

"If yer wouldn't mind! See, I'm 'ere for a job!" he said.

"We can take you there, James ought to know where Professor Dumbledore's office is, he's been in it many times," Lily said, chuckling.

"Hey!" James said indignantly.

With the shaggy man in tow, James and Lily led Hagrid to Dumbledore's office.

"What's yer names? 'N yer little tikes?" the man asked.

"I'm James Potter, the beautiful red head is Lily Evans," James said, causing Lily to blush, "and this is Gabby, she's our baby."

"Nice ter meet yer all! Aren't yer a little young to be havin' children?" he asked.

"This isn't a real baby. It's for a parenting class," Lily explained.

"O, I see,"

"And what's your name?" James asked.

"Me name? Rubeus Hagrid! But yer can call me Hagrid," he said kindly.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid! Well, here we are, the password is "Lemon Drop"," James said, causing the office stairs to swirl upwards and reveal a way to get in.

"Thanks yer two! Hope to see yer again!" Hagrid said, before disappearing up the stairs.

Lily and James made their way back to the dormitory, discussing their new acquaintance.

"He's an interesting character, isn't he?" Lily inquired.

"Yah. I think he's half-giant," James said simply.

"Really? He doesn't seem like a giant at all! He's well tempered, nice, sweet," Lily said.

"We probably shouldn't tell anyone that we think he is. It's unnecessary; some people might form opinions of him before even meeting him," James suggested.

"I agree," Lily said.

James and Lily, with Gabby in tow, entered the common room.

When they entered they saw many first and second years in the plushy chairs near the fire, so the decided to go up to James' room. Surprisingly, it was relatively clean and it didn't smell like dirty Quidditch uniforms.

"What a surprise," Lily said, admiring the clean room.

"Remus made us clean it," James grumbled.

Lily put Gabby down on the clean floor and sat on James' bed.

Gabby started to crawl around the room and chew on things. She was quite pleased when she found Marcus the turtle under Peter's bed. Gabby giggled and laughed when Marcus stuck his head out of his shell.

"I think she likes animals," Lily said, watching her daughter.

"Looks like it," James chuckled.

"O James, I forgot to tell you. When I went to the library with Sirius I looked for a book about Atlantis. They didn't have any, other than story books," Lily said, somewhat disappointed.

"Pince said there were none in the ENTIRE library?" James asked.

"Well…she said in the Non-Fiction section," Lily said, puzzled.

"Yes, but she didn't say the restricted section," James said firmly.

"You think there would be a book about Atlantis in the restricted section?" Lily asked incredulously.

"It's worth a try," James said.

"Who are we going to get a letter from to let us look through that section?" Lily asked.

"Well, we could try Binns. Get him all worked up about history and he might. But if he's no good, we have to go at night, under the invisibility cloak," James said.

"Ok. You realize we also have to go back for more info on that map, and look for this "key chamber" Malfoy is after? Not to mention the extra Astronomy classes," Lily said, realizing her life would be busy for a little while.

"Well, we will figure out one thing at a time," James said, getting quite overwhelmed.

"Gabby! Don't bite the turtle!" Lily said, running over to Gabby and removing the turtle from her grasp.

Deciding Gabby needed a nap, James conjured a crib for her and they laid her to rest for a while. Lily was also tired, so she slept in James' bed. James sat at the little desk the Marauders shared and finished some homework.

An hour passed, and James woke up Lily because it was time for dinner.

"Lily," James said softly, stroking her back softly to wake her up.

Lily woke up and tiredly woke the baby up as well. Gabby screamed for about ten minutes and when she calmed down the three headed for dinner.

It seemed James and Lily arrived late, for the whole hall was eating. Their friends had left empty spots for them and they sat down.

"Hey James, your dad is here," Sirius said, inclining his head toward the staff table.

James looked over and saw his dad discreetly wave to him.

"How long has he been here?" James asked after waving back.

"Not long, but he wants to see you after dinner," Sirius said.

"Yah, I know," James said.

Sirius, James and Remus looked somewhat antsy and they shot each other nervous glances.

"Are you three alright?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, why?" Remus asked.

"You three seem…quieter then usual," Erica said, shoveling food into Leah.

"Don't know what you are talking about," Sirius said avoiding eye contact.

The girls exchanged puzzled looks and returned for dinner.

However, the girls were not kept in suspense for long.

Erica was about to spoon some more food into Leah's mouth when the spoon flew out of her hands and landed vertically on the table in front of her.

"What the hell?" Erica exclaimed.

All the utensils people were using to eat sprung out of their hands and landed pin straight in front of them.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked, looking around the hall.

James, Sirius and Remus all grinned at one another and whispered an incantation simultaneously.

The cutlery, plates and goblets sprang to life immediately, dancing about on the tables together. It reminded Lily of the cutlery dancing in Beauty and the Beast. Not only were the knives and forks dancing, but they broke into song as well.

I am a spoon!

And I am a fork!

Goyle is a goon!

And Rochelle is a dork!

I am a cup!

And I am a plate!

Severus Snape,

Will never score a hot date!

I am a knife!

And I am a bowl!

Lucius Malfoy,

Is as hot as a troll!

I am a glass!

I'm a pair of tongs!

Derek Mitchell,

Loves to wear thongs!

I am a napkin!

And I'm a Marauder!

Nobody in the school,

Could be any hotter!

This is our song,

Did you find it quite nice?

Mess with the Marauders,

You better think twice!

When the melody ended, all the knives and forks jumped off of their tables and charged at Rochelle. She ran screaming out of the hall with the silver wear chasing her threateningly.

Meanwhile, all the Pumpkin juice pitchers poured themselves over Malfoy's head, plates of mince pies chucked their contents in Goyle's face, napkins configured themselves into airplanes and continually flew into Derek Mitchell's head, and spoons dove under Snape's shirt and tickled him, making him laugh girlishly.

The Hall had exploded with laughter the moment the cutlery started to dance and sing.

The teachers were quite unaware of the present happenings, for the tablecloth jumped off of the table and covered all of the staff's headed. Dumbledore and the Minister had been spared however.

The Marauders were howling with laughter and clutching their sides. Erica has spat out her pumpkin juice and hit Roxanne squarely in the face. All the babies in the Hall were giggling and laughing. Gabby was beside herself.

However, the thing that took Lily by surprise that the loudest laughter wasn't coming from the Marauders, but from James' father. The Minister of Magic was doubled over in laughter, burying his head in the table and wiping away his tears with the tablecloth that had throttled the rest of the teachers.

"That…was…by far one of the best," Sirius said, slightly recovering.

"Brilliant!" Erica cried.

"Excellent!" Roxanne exclaimed before Carter wriggled out of her grasp and climbed on the table. He started to run down it excitably.

"CARTER COME BACK HERE!" Roxanne yelled, leaving Xavier with Erica.

"That's my boy!" Sirius said happily, Roxanne glaring at him.

"Rochelle's face!" Lily gasped, when the two were out of sight.

"Good job gentleman!" James said, high- fiving his friends.

"That song was catchy," a voice behind them stated.

James turned around and saw his dad, grinning.

"I should have it copyrighted I think," James said, grinning back at his father.

"I think you should come with me now, the teachers are bound to give you detention any second," Mr. Potter said, looking at the Marauders.

"Ok, you guys coming?" James asked the Marauders.

"Hell yes!" Sirius said excitably.

Before they left, Mr. Potter whispered in James ear.

"You can ask the pretty red head to come if you like,"

"Ah yes, the mother of my child," James said loudly, grinning at Lily.

Lily looked at the two questioningly and rolled her eyes.

"Want to come Lily?" James asked.

"Sure," Lily said, picking up Gabby and heading out with the small group.

Mr. Potter led the Marauders and Lily to a portrait by the kitchens. He said the password, "Puffskins," and ushered the group inside a large room.

The room was large and ornate, almost fit for a king. There was a small seating area and a room leading off of it that was undoubtedly a bedroom.

The Marauders plopped down on the couch comfortably, Lily feeling slightly out of place. She wasn't used to being in the Minister of Magic's presence.

"Want me to hold Gabby for a bit?" James offered.

"Thanks, my arms are getting tired," Lily said, passing Gabby to James.

When everyone was seated, Lily expected Mr. Potter to give them a formal speech about why he was there, but he took a laid back approach that was very informal.

"How's school been guys?" he asked, conjuring up a Butterbeer for everyone.

"It's been great!" Sirius said before James could.

"I heard you won the first Quidditch game! Must have been sweet winning against the Slytherins," Mr. Potter said excitably.

"It was against Hufflepuff dad! It was still pretty sweet though," James said.

"Well when do you play Slytherin? You have to cream them!"

The conversation continued, Mr. Potter inquiring about school and Quidditch.

"Hey Sirius! I bought you a new chess set! Why don't you go check it out, it's in my room on my dresser," Mr. Potter said.

"I want a rematch LANDON! You cursed this chess set, didn't you?" Sirius said jokingly using Mr. Potter's first name, Landon.

"There is nothing wrong with the set! Just because you suck doesn't mean there is something wrong - it means I RULE!" Mr. Potter said triumphantly.

"Just wait until I cream you," Sirius muttered, running into the room to check out his new set. Remus and Peter followed him, leaving James and Lily alone with the Minister.

"Now, let me see this baby," Mr. Potter said, taking Gabby from James.

He inspected the baby and smiled.

"She looks a lot like you James, but she has her mother's eyes," Mr. Potter said affectionately.

James and Lily looked at each other and smiled.

"You two make beautiful children, maybe you should hook up," Mr. Potter said lightly.

Lily and James both blushed furiously, making Mr. Potter smile devilishly.

Mr. Potter handed Gabby back to James and continued.

"So Lily, what is your favorite class?" he asked.

"Well, we haven't really gotten into it yet, but I would have to say Astronomy," Lily said.

"Astronomy? That Cyprian fellow teaches that, doesn't he? Congratulations on receiving a spot!" Mr. Potter said proudly.

"Thank you, but you should be congratulating your son as well," Lily said smiling.

"You never mentioned you were in that class!"

"Must have slipped my mind," James said casually.

They talked a little while longer, with Sirius, Remus and Peter joining them.

"Well, I suppose we should be going," Sirius said.

"I will see you guys later then. Carol wants you all over for dinner soon, so James will keep you posted," Mr. Potter said, biding the group good-bye.

James stayed back while the others left.

"I'll meet you in the common room in a bit, ok Lily?" James said, giving Lily the baby.

"Ok, bye Minister!" Lily said politely.

"Please! Call me Landon!" Mr. Potter said, waving good-bye.

James sat down with his father again.

The fire was roaring in the fireplace and created shadows on the stone walls.

"How are mom and Arielle?" James asked, the mood turning slightly more serious.

"They are fine. Both doing really well," Mr. Potter sighed.

"What did you have to see Dumbledore about?" James asked.

"Voldermort," Mr. Potter said shortly.

"Have there been more killings?" James asked, worry in his eyes.

"Out of the country killings. But the ministry fears it will hit closer to home soon," Mr. Potter said solemnly.

"That's horrible," James muttered.

"James, there is another reason I came to Hogwarts. I wanted to warn you," Mr. Potter said, his voice serious.

"About?"

"You need to be on guard. You are the Minister of Magic's _son_, and that makes you a clear target," he said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Dad, you don't need to worry about me! I'll be fine," James said, trying to reassure his father.

"If anything ever happened to you I-,"

"Nothing will happen to me Dad! I promise to be careful," James said, grasping his father's hand.

Mr. Potter smiled at his son and took a large swig of Butterbeer.

"Most of those who have been killed are Muggleborns. Tell Lily to be careful as well," Mr. Potter said, watching the worry etch on his son's face.

I am making him grow up to fast? – He thought to himself.

"I better go meet Lily, Dad, I'll see you later. Owl me if you come to Hogwarts again," James said, standing up.

"Good-bye, and please take care," the Minister of Magic said, pulling James into a hug.

"Tell Arielle I love her, and Mom too,"

James left the portrait hole and headed for Gryffindor Common Room. He did not fear for himself, but for his family…and now Lily.

James entered the quiet Common Room and saw Lily with Gabrielle by the fire. He stared at them for a long time, admiring Lily and _their _child.

"James, is everything alright?" Lily called out to James when she turned around and saw a worried expression on his face.

"Everything is fine," James said, sitting with Lily.

"Roxanne and Sirius put the boys to sleep, and Erica and Remus are playing with Leah up in your dorm," Lily said, softly twirling one of Gabby's locks of hair around her finger.

"Roxanne caught Carter then?" James asked, chuckling.

"Yes!" Lily said laughing.

"But our little princess is so good compared to those devilish children!" James said to Gabby, tickling her and making her laugh.

"Just wait until she grows up, she will be more trouble then the twins combined!" Lily chuckled.

James' smile evaporated and changed into a frown.

"What?" Lily asked curiously.

"We won't ever get to see her grow up," James said.

"O…yah," Lily said, frowning.

They both remained quiet for awhile, the only sound in the room coming from the crackling fire and gurgling baby.

"I think Gabby is getting tired, we should put her to bed," Lily suggested.

James and Lily headed up to the girl's dorm and found Roxanne snoozing on the floor. Xavier and Carter were sleeping in cribs by her.

Lily laid Gabby in her crib and tucked her in. She was so tired that she fell asleep instantly.

"Did you want me to sleep here tonight? If she wakes up crying I can help," James asked Lily softly.

"That's all right James, I'll be fine," Lily said, giving him a reassuring glance.

"If you're sure," James said, kissing Gabby on the head and heading down the girl's staircase.

Lily got changed into her pajamas when James left and snuggled into bed.

The window was slightly ajar and cool air from outside was blowing in the room softly.

_**Roufs t ne me leese hth tiw roo deh t ne po…**_

_**Roufs t ne me leese hth tiw roo deh t ne po…**_

_**Roufs t ne me leese hth tiw roo deh t ne po…**_

Lily's dreams filled with the strange language and awakened a burning desire inside of her. What was the desire? She didn't know…

Lily sat bolt upright in her bed, sweat beading on her forehead. Her emerald eyes sparkled, yet looked lifeless… She got out of her bed, walked past Gabby's crib, and exited the girl's dorm.

The clock chimed 2 o'clock when she entered the Common Room. The fire had burned out, leaving embers. Lily walked past the fire and couches and exited the portrait hole.

"Where are you off too at this time of night!" the Fat Lady asked Lily curiously.

Lily continued down the cold corridor, ignoring the Fat Lady. Little did Lily know she was being followed…

Lily walked down the many staircases and stopped on the third floor. She entered a dark hallway filled with cobwebs and rickety furniture. Lily stopped in front of a curious, old, dusty mirror that was propped up against a wall and sitting on a table. A single candlestick and a small statue sat on the table as well.

"I found it," Lily muttered to herself.

Lily stood in front of the mirror and stared into it for a long time.

Two small eyes peered at Lily from behind a corner. It stared at Lily for a little while before heading back to its master…

**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**

James Potter had his head on a plushy pillow, his dreams revolving around a certain red head, when he felt something jumping up and down on his bed.

"Now what?" James muttered into his pillow.

Sirius, Remus, Peter and little Leah were inside the dorm with James. Erica had left the baby with Remus and went back to the girl's dorm.

James sat upright in his bed and put on his glasses. Jumping frantically on James' bed was the stag stuffed animal James had bought Lily a little while ago.

"What's up?" James asked the stag.

The stag jumped off of the bed and ran down the staircase to the Common Room. James pulled back the covers and followed him. Before leaving he wrote a note to Sirius and left it on his beside table.

Lily didn't know, but James had put a protection poem on the stuffed animal. The poem he made for Lily was literal. After Lily had sleep walked the last time James decided he wasn't willing to risk it happening again. If she were to leave her dorm because she was sleep walking, James would know. The stag would follow her or immediately come and warn James.

James was afraid what Lily would do if she found out what he had done, but he wasn't planning on telling her.

James followed the stag out of the portrait hole and down the gloomy hallway he had been down once before. James lit his wand and continued down the corridor before he found Lily peering into the dusty mirror.

"Lily?" James asked her gently.

"I found it," Lily said.

"What did you find Lily?" James asked, trying to humor her. He was also interested.

"I found it," Lily said again.

James inspected the hallway, and found it virtually empty except for the table and mirror.

James looked in the mirror and found his reflection was somewhat distorted.

"Why do you keep coming here?" James asked the sleep walking Lily.

"It calls to me," Lily said in a lifeless voice.

"It? What is it?" James asked curiously.

"I don't know, but _it_ wants to be opened," Lily said, this time firmly.

Before James could fire another question at Lily she collapsed to the ground, her eyes closing.

"LILY!" James said, dropping to his knees beside her.

James cradled her head in his arms and shook her gently.

"Lily, wake up!" James pleaded.

With a sigh of relief, James felt Lily stir in his arms and open her eyes.

"O my god! Lily, are you all right?" James asked her, helping her sit up.

"What? Where am I?" Lily asked, looking at James with confusion.

"You were sleepwalking again," James said soothingly.

Lily stood up and took in her surroundings.

"This where I came last time isn't it?" Lily asked nervously.

"Yes,"

"What's wrong with me James?" Lily asked, her eyes starting to well up.

"Lily, nothing is wrong with you!" James said firmly.

"Why do I keep coming here? Am I going insane or something?" Lily demanded.

"Look at me!" James said, turning her face towards him, "You aren't going insane! Sleep walking is nothing! Tons of people do it!"

"But why do I keep coming to this spot? It's just so weird," Lily said sadly.

"Let's just forget about it, ok? We should go back," James said softly.

Lily let James take her hand and lead her back to Gryffindor tower. However, they didn't make it to far before they ran into an unexpected obstacle.

Lily and James were about to climb the stairs to the seventh floor when they saw Filch and his dirty cat roaming the halls.

"Shit!" James cursed; diving into a sixth floor classroom with Lily before Filch turned around.

Lily and James shrunk into the shadows of the classroom and Filch soon descended the stairs to lower floors.

"That was close," Lily muttered.

"The ickle sixth years almost got caught!" a sickly sweet voice said above Lily's head.

"Well if it isn't the resident poltergeist!" James hissed.

"Potty wee Potty you're sure in a state! Potty wee Potty is ruining his date!" Peeves said happily zooming about the classroom.

"We aren't on a date Peeves! Now get lost!" James said angrily.

"Tell ol' Filch I should! Potter and girlfriend about the castle at night! Breaking the rules!" Peeves said, grinning.

"Let's go Lily," James said, heading for the door.

"Not so fast Potter boy! Peeves isn't finished with you!"

"Well we are done with you!" James said angrily.

"Potter boy is being so rude! Get him in trouble I shall!" Peeves said, zooming out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What do we do James?" Lily asked nervously.

"We will be warm in our beds by the time Peeves gets to Filch, come on," James said, opening the door.

However, the door did not open. It appeared Peeves locked it from the inside.

"Well…that could prove to be a problem," James said, scratching his head.

"O lord," Lily muttered.

"There are no windows…so we can't get out that way…and I don't know of any secret passages…actually, what room are we in?" James asked Lily curiously.

Lily looked around the room thoughtfully and picked up a book.

"History of Magic," Lily said, looking at the textbook.

"Nope, no known passages here," James said firmly.

As James looked around the room Lily listened into the door.

"I here them coming!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"I have my cloak Lily! Come under it quick!" James whispered, taking the folded cloak out of his pocket.

Lily ran across the room and disappeared out of sight just in time. Filch opened the door and peered into the room.

"That Potty wee lad and his girlfriend hide in this room, saw them I did and to you I did zoom!" Peeves said brightly.

"Come out Potter! I know yer in here!" Filch barked.

Filch moved about the room, checking under desks and moving around chairs. Lily and James were huddled together under the cloak in a corner of the room.

"There ain't no one here Peeves! You're trying to waste my time ain't ye? Be gone with yah you pest!" Filch said roughly, hobbling out of the room with his faithful cat.

Peeves narrowed his ghostly eyes and looked about the room again.

"I know you are in here Potty wee lad, lock the door I shall for you have been bad!"

Peeves said before zooming out of the classroom again and shutting the door.

James took the cloak off and put it back in his pocket. He walked over to the door again and tried to open it. No luck.

"Damn it!" James said, kicking the door.

"Try the Alohomora spell James!" Lily suggested.

Lily had conveniently forgotten her wand in her dorm.

James performed the spell and it had no effect.

"Lovely," Lily muttered, "who does Peeves think he is? The bloody cat in the hat?"

"Looks like we are sleeping under some desks tonight," James said, trying to hold back a smirk.

"This isn't funny James! How many classrooms and places am I going to get stuck in with you!" Lily said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm hoping for a broom closet next time," James said lightly.

"James!" Lily said, holding back a smile.

"How can I help you?" James asked casually.

"You are too bold," Lily said, chuckling.

"I just like to express my feelings!" James said, grinning.

Lily shook her head again.

"Well I'm sleeping under this desk, I called it," Lily said, smirking.

"Maybe I wanted that desk!"

"Well then you'll have to fight me for it!" Lily said, smiling devilishly.

"THUMB WARS!" James declared.

Lily laughed and the two played thumb wars.

"Ha! I won Mr. Potter!" Lily said triumphantly.

"You cheated!" James whined.

Lily chuckled and crawled under a desk. James did the same.

"Did you ever make forts with your sister when you were little?" Lily asked James.

"I still do!" James said, flashing a large smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily said smiling, "I feel like I'm in a fort when I'm under these desks."

"Did you and your sister make forts?" James asked, chuckling.

"Not really. She was into Barbie dolls and I was into playing in the mud and building forts," Lily said, smiling.

"Lily the Tom-boy," James said, beaming, "and by the way, what are Barbie dolls and who is the cat in the hat?"

"Barbies are dolls that muggle girls play with, and the cat in the hat is this rhyming cat that has this huge striped hat," Lily said, chuckling at James.

"Wow, I think I'd like to meet that cat," James said, awe struck.

Lily chuckled and decided not to mention he was a character in a book.

"I'll introduce you, shall I?" Lily said.

James laughed and conjured up some pillows and blankets. He handed Lily a pillow and blanket and the two made themselves comfortable.

Once Lily got comfortable she turned toward James who looked deeply into her eyes.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"You won't tell anyone about me sleepwalking, will you?"

"Of course not,"

"Thanks,"

"Anything for you Lillykins," James said sweetly.

Lily smiled and closed her eyes.

"Night,"

"Night Lils,"

Lily and James lapsed into silence. The room grew dark when James extinguished his wand.

As Lily drifted to sleep she found one thing nagging in her mind. Gabby…

"JAMES!" Lily screamed.

James, forgetting he was under a desk, sat upright quickly and bonked his head on the desk above him.

"Bloody hell!" James yelled, holding onto his forehead as if it would shatter into pieces any minute, "what's wrong?"

"Gabby is all alone! What do we do?" Lily cried.

"I left Sirius a note already! He'll watch over her until we get back," James said, nurturing his head.

"Thank god you did!" Lily said out of relief.

James started to rub his head anxiously. He had hit it pretty hard.

"O James! I'm sorry! Does it hurt much?" Lily asked, inspecting his head.

"It's fine," James said, not wanting Lily to feel guilty. After all, she was worrying about _their_ baby.

Lily looked at James guiltily and kissed James' forehead. James smiled and Lily thought she saw him slightly blush.

"Well that made it all worth it," James said sweetly.

James' comment made Lily slightly blush too.

"All better?" Lily asked meekly.

"All better," James said, flashing Lily a smile.

"I'm going to bed now," Lily said tiredly.

"Please keep the random outbursts to yourself during the night please," James chuckled.

Lily smiled and they bid each other good night and closed their tired eyes.

James is such a sweetheart- Lily thought.

Lily is so…perfect – James thought.

And these were the thoughts that led to dreams filled with each other.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Ok guys, I updated fast, you have to admit! You wouldn't believe how many reviews I got telling me how evil I am! I LOVE IT! Cliffhangers are just so darn fun to write! Maybe not fun to read, but fun to write! Thanks to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! Getting reviews just makes me want to write more! If anyone has anyone questions, feel free to ask in reviews, but try not to ask obvious questions that would give away the plot. Ex: "What's the ending?" When I get questions like those I really wonder about people's sanity! (Joking people!) So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I will post again soon (I hope!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32 Compelling Questions

Chapter 32- Compelling Questions 

"O my! What's going on here?" an older ghost asked, somewhat startled, above Lily's head.

Lily opened her eyes slightly and tried to reassure herself that she was dreaming.

"Professor Binns?" Lily asked awkwardly.

"Miss Evererts! May I ask what you are doing, sleeping under my desks?" Professor Binns asked gruffly, getting Lily's name incorrect.

Lily crawled out from under her desk and looked at the ghostly teacher, looking startled as well. On her way up she shook James violently, awaking him quickly.

"What's wrong with you woman!" James said, glaring at Lily for waking him up so suddenly, "where's the bloody fire?"

"The Professor is here James, we can finally ask him some…er…compelling questions!" Lily said, trying to sound convincing while glaring back at James.

"The Professor? O, the Professor! Right! Professor Binns, Lily and I have been here since we awoke this morning! We needed to ask you a few things," James said, brushing himself off and banishing the blankets and pillows.

"Compelling questions you say?" Professor Binns asked, looking shocked that any student would willingly come to see him on their spare time.

"Yes, a few actually!" Lily said uneasily.

"Concerning history?" Binns asked, his voice slightly enthused.

"Of course!" James said, sucking up terribly.

"Well…I will be attending breakfast this morning, though I am unable to eat, I am sure you two can pull up chairs at the staff table and ask away," Binns said, "because I am afraid I haven't the time for questions at the moment."

Lily and James looked quite appalled at the idea, but decided to agree considering the current situation.

"That would be lovely Professor, thank you," Lily said kindly.

Professor Binns looked quite perplexed. He didn't think the two students would agree and readily spend time discussing History during their breakfast hour.

"I will see you two at breakfast then. Till then, Ms. Everest, Mr. Porter," Binns said, ushering the two out of his classroom.

Lily and James walked toward the Gryffindor Tower in quite a dazed state.

"Now what do we do?" James asked Lily.

"What do you mean?"

"What history questions are we going to ask him? Don't forget, they must be "compelling" according to you," James said silkily.

"We have tons of questions to ask him James! Don't you see this is our chance! We can ask him about Atlantis, Lemuria and those other places on the map we found!" Lily said excitably.

"Never thought of that," James said, his hair looking messier then ever.

"Well sleepy head, we should go find Gabby," Lily said, ruffling James' hair affectionately.

"Whoa! Don't touch the fro!" James said playfully.

"That's no fro. They look organized, your hair is like a forest," Lily said chuckling softly.

"Well keep your branches out of my forest then!" James said indignantly.

Lily shook her head and smiled. James smirked playfully.

"However, I'll be glad to take you into the forbidden forest one night and you can touch whatever you like," James said, winking.

"James!" Lily shrieking comically, "can't you keep your playboy ways to yourself?"

"But that wouldn't be fun! I would much rather include you in my ways," James said, grinning.

Lily looked pleasantly scandalized and entered the portrait hole briskly, James hot on her tail.

The remaining Marauders, Roxanne and Erica were all assembled in the Common Room with their children.

"Finally you two show up from your snogging session! Since when am I on babysitting duty?" Sirius said loudly, clutching Gabby.

"Would you quiet down Sirius! The whole bloody house doesn't need to hear our conversations!" Lily snapped, taking Gabby from Sirius.

Gabby looked very pleased when her mother returned and giggled when Lily started to blow raspberries on her little limbs.

"How is my baby?" Lily cooed, playing with Gabrielle.

"Our baby darling, our baby," James said, an amusing expression on his face.

"Where on earth were you this morning?" Roxanne asked Lily while keeping a firm grasp on Carter.

"We went for a quick walk," James said, lying.

"Well I fancy a walk, but as Carter is constantly running I don't see how that would be possible," Roxanne grumbled.

It was then that Lily and James took notice to the twin's shirts. The t- shirts said "trouble" on them in big, bold letters.

"Nice t-shirts, Sirius' idea I'm guessing?" James asked, chuckling.

"You know it!" Sirius said proudly.

Erica and Remus seemed to be oblivious to the conversation going on. They were huddled in a corner with Leah. She was playing with Remus while Erica watched happily.

"Those two seem to be in their own little world, don't they?" Sirius commented, watching his friends with a smirk on his face.

"They certainly do," Roxanne said happily.

Just when Roxanne let her guard down Carter slipped from her grasp and started running around the room.

"Should I let him run a bit?" Roxanne asked Lily.

"Let him blow off some steam. Maybe then he will be calm at breakfast," Lily suggested.

"Or even more worked up," James whispered to Sirius.

The two laughed and Roxanne glared at them.

"Sirius, you take care of Carter for a while, will you? I'll take care of Xavier for the morning," Roxanne practically spat.

"Of course darling," Sirius said, flashing her a heart-stopping smile.

Roxanne rolled her eyes at Sirius before picking up Xavier.

Erica and Remus finally started to chat with the rest of the group and suggested they should all head down to breakfast.

"I need to shower first, I'll be down soon," Lily told the others.

Everyone headed out of the Common Room except Lily, James and Gabby. Sirius picked up. Carter and gave him a piggy- back to the Great Hall.

"Can you possibly change Gabby while I am showering?" Lily asked James as they entered the girl's dorm.

"Sure. Shower quick, I'm starving and we have an appointment with Binns," James said, chuckling.

Lily laughed lightly before entering the bathroom.

James laid a gurgling Gabby down on Lily's bed and started to change her diaper. There were quite a few cringes, but he got through it all right. James then conjured some baby clothes and put them on Gabby.

James then put little gabby in her crib and conjured a teddy bear for her to cuddle with. He watched her affectionately and whenever Gabby looked at him he made funny faces, causing her to giggle.

James flopped down onto Lily's bed while Gabby played with her bear. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a loud scream coming from inside the bathroom.

"Lily?" James asked, running to the bathroom door and listening into it.

"Come in here quick James!" a muffled shriek said from behind the door.

Lily wants me to come into the bathroom while she is showering…it's my lucky day- James thought to himself.

James opened the door and saw a Lily sopping wet with a fluffy pink towel around her slim body. She was standing in a corner furthest from the shower and had a terrified look on her face.

"What's go-going on?" James practically sputtered after seeing a towel clad Lily.

"There's a spider in the shower!" Lily said in a high pitched voice.

Indeed Lily was right, for a big black spider was scurrying around on the white tiles of the shower.

"You have me a heart attack over a spider?" James said, a smirk spreading over his face.

"Would you just kill it" Lily said, ignoring his face.

James grinned at Lily, savoring her appearance, and killed the spider.

"Would there be anything else my lady? Perhaps I can wash your back for you?" James said in a deep, sexy voice.

"That won't be necessary, now get out," Lily said sternly, pointing out the door.

"Only if you hand me that towel you 're wearing," James said, cocking one eyebrow.

With that comment Lily swiftly pushed James out of the washroom and locked the door behind her. James landed with a thud on the ground before Gabby's crib.

"Did I ever tell you I like feisty WOMEN?" James said loudly once he got up.

He heard Lily faintly laughing and then the water turning on again.

"Your mother is something else," James said to Gabby.

Eventually Lily exited the bathroom looking clean and fresh. She was wearing a pretty blue t- shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Nice of you to finally join us!" James said indignantly.

"Shut up you! Let's go to breakfast," Lily said, scooping up Gabby and heading toward the Great Hall.

James and Lily headed down to breakfast and entered the Great Hall. The hall was bustling with talk and activity and many people started to whisper and strain their heads to get a good look at Gabby.

Lily looked up toward the staff table and noticed two extra chairs places beside Professor Binns. James and Lily waved at their confused friends once they took their spots near the ghostly teacher.

"What the hell are they doing?" Roxanne asked the others.

They all looked as confused as the rest of the hall and some teachers.

"Good morning Professor Binns," Lily said kindly.

"Nice to see you two have finally joined me! I arranged for the extra chairs," Professor Binns said, indicating the chairs.

Lily and James tucked into breakfast, Gabby on James' lap, and the whole hall gawked at them.

The noise level eventually returned and people went back to their own business. A few teachers looked interested, but no one more then Professor Cyprian.

"So, you said you had some compelling questions?" Binns asked the pair.

"Yes Professor. You may find the subject matter strange, but we were wondering if you could tell us anything about the lost city of Atlantis," Lily said, staring intently at Binns.

"Atlantis? I must say, I wasn't expecting you to say that," Binns said, looking intrigued.

"I went to the library a couple of days ago to find a book on Atlantis, but Madam Pince insisted there was not one book in her library concerning the matter," Lily said slowly.

Professor Binns looked up and down the staff table, checking that no one was listening in on their conversation before speaking again.

"The subject of Atlantis is a very curious one. No one is sure if it was an actual place or not. Legends tell of it and some wizards and muggles claim to have proof that it is indeed a real place. However, we cannot discuss this matter in such an open place," Professor Binns said, looking about the table suspiciously.

"Well, when can you tell us about it then?" James asked.

"Meet me late Wednesday night in the library and we shall discuss this further," Binns said quickly.

"Thank you Professor, we will," Lily said, leaving the table with James and heading back to their table.

"Why don't you think Binns can discuss Atlantis out in the open?" Lily asked James.

"Maybe it's banned for teachers to speak of it. Although, I can't see why it would be," James said, brow furrowed in confusion.

Lily and James sat down at the Gryffindor table with Gabby.

"What were you talking to Binns about?" Remus asked the two curiously.

"Something about starting a History club or something," James said offhandedly.

"He wanted to know if we were willing to join. We refused," Lily said.

"Why on earth would he think you two are interested?" Erica asked.

"No idea," they both said, lying through their teeth.

Breakfast continued on pleasantly, but was interrupted by a certain Quidditch Captain.

"Black, Potter, we have a Quidditch practice after breakfast, so get down to the pitch after you are finished," Gerald Smith said before promptly leaving the hall.

"Well I'm glad he gave us so much notice," James grumbled.

"Do you guys want to come down to the pitch and watch?" Sirius asked the girls and Remus.

"I'll come," Remus said.

"Me too," Erica said cheerfully.

"Sure, why not?" Lily said.

"I guess that entitles me to come," Roxanne grumbled.

"Great! We will see you guys on the pitch!" James said before heading out of the hall with Sirius.

"Boys and their Quidditch," Lily said to her giggling daughter.

The girls and Remus finished breakfast a little while later and headed up to the dorm rooms to change the babies into warmer clothes.

Lily and the others eventually made their way to the Quidditch stands and found seats in the middle rows. Roxanne had a hard time getting Carter to stay put, but Xavier sat down obediently.

"There's always one in the family," Lily said, chuckling merrily.

Gabby was looking over Lily's shoulder with excitement because she saw some birds sitting on the higher stands. She giggled and started to clap her hands.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was flying laps around the pitch and every time James or Sirius flew by they waved. Xavier waved back happily every time they did this, making the friends laugh. Gabby was awe struck that her daddy was flying around like a bird.

"Hey Lily, I forgot to tell you, but we have a Prefect's meeting tonight," Remus said to Lily.

"First one of the year, that should be interesting!" Lily said.

"I wonder what the group will get worked up about this year," Remus said, smiling.

"Who the heck knows! Everyone fights about the randomness things!"

The Quidditch practice continued quite uneventfully, the group chatting about nothing and Roxanne eventually strapping a rope around Carter and holding on to an end of it.

When the practice ended, James and Sirius waited for the group of four on the Quidditch pitch.

"Did you see daddy fly Gabby? Did she see Lily?" James asked Lily eagerly.

Lily chuckled and nodded her head.

"That was a good practice, you will flatten Ravenclaw!" Remus said excitably.

"Thanks!" James said.

While the group talked idly, Carter yanked his hand sharply from Roxanne's and picked up his father's broom.

"CARTER NO!" Roxanne screeched.

Carter swung a leg over Sirius' broom and took off into the air.

"DO SOMETHING!" Roxanne screamed at Sirius while watching her maniac son zoom around the pitch.

Sirius quickly grabbed James' broom and took off after Carter in a panic.

Gabby started to clap her hands and giggle as Carter and Sirius zoomed around the pitch while everyone else looked on.

"IF HE GETS HURT I'LL KILL HIM!" Roxanne said, her eyes starting to well up.

"Sirius will get him Roxanne!" Erica said, looking panicked.

It took about five minutes, but Sirius eventually slowed down Carter and brought his broom down slowly.

"You should have seen him Roxanne! He's a natural, just like his father!" Sirius said, beaming.

Roxanne ran over to them and scooped up Carter, hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Roxanne asked Carter, hugging him fiercely.

"Why doesn't she ask _me _that?" Sirius said indignantly to his friends.

Roxanne let go of Carter and enveloped Sirius in a large hug.

"Thank god you saved him Sirius!" Roxanne said, getting emotional.

Sirius looked confusingly to his friends, wondering what had gotten into Roxanne!

"I think we should give them a minute," James said, whispering in Lily's ear.

Lily left the pitch with James and Gabby, while Remus and Erica went there own ways as well.

Deciding it was a lovely day for a stroll, James and Lily walked around the lake, taking in the autumn beauty.

"I wish my mom could have seen her," James said, looking down at Gabby affectionately.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just…think she would have liked to see her," James said.

"Well, I'm sorry she didn't get a chance too then," Lily said kindly.

James smiled a devilish smile, causing Lily to cock an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I was just going to suggest that we make the real thing so my mom could see her," James said, smirking.

"Why did I even ask?" Lily said, sighing.

"That's what I want to know," James said, chuckling.

The sun was beating down on James and Lily's head, causing them to search for shade. There were a few scattered trees by the forbidden forest, so the pair took refuge there.

Lily and James sat against one of the big trees and let Gabby play in front of them. Gabby pulled out the grass furiously and rolled around.

"So, I heard Remus mention something about a prefects meeting?" James asked.

"Yes, it's the first of the year. We just go over duties and help plan and organize any special events," Lily said.

"Being a prefect isn't that great though, is it?"

"It's ok. You do get your own bathroom you know," Lily said thoughtfully.

While Gabby picked out a dandelion and attempted to eat it, her little baby ears heard a faint cackling coming from the forest. The cackling made her smile, and she started to crawl near the forest…

"A prefects bathroom? Next time you take a bath I might need to come along," James said suggestively, locking eyes with Lily.

"What! Why would I ever let you come along!" Lily said, blushing slightly.

"There could be spiders in there," James said, smirking.

"Don't you dare make fun of me for that!" Lily said, flushing.

"I won't. It's not that I minded, don't hesitate to ask me to kill a spider for you next time you are only wearing a bath robe," James said seductively.

Lily looked flustered, but stubbornly maintained eye contact with James. James lightly put his hand on Lily's, and she held it softly. James' eyes looked like melted chocolate, and Lily even saw a flitter of purple in them.

Meanwhile, Gabby was nearing the forest, the cackling sounding alluring to her baby ears. She crawled further toward the forest, until she saw an odd creature smiling hungrily at her…

Lily looked into James eyes and saw an intensity she had never seem before. He seemed determined, determined he was going to kiss her…His eyes looked passionate and…lustful.

James looked into Lily's eyes and saw admiration, but was it for him? She had an aura of innocence, but an adventurous streak. Her eyes were full of…desire.

Lily arched her neck slightly, provocatively, and James couldn't resist her any longer. He neared her, came closer to her, and was determined to press his lips against her neck. He could smell her flowery perfume. He arched his head, and headed for her bare neck…

Before James could touch her he heard a baby wailing in the distance. His head shot back immediately and he looked around for Gabby.

"Where's Gabby!" Lily shrieked, jumping to her feet.

James jumped to his feet as well and scanned the horizon. They both heard the scream again…and it was coming from inside the forest.

"GABBY!" Lily cried, a tear trickling down her face.

Without question, James ran straight into the forest as fast as he could, Lily not far behind.

Lily could hear Gabby wailing at the top of her lungs. It was absolutely heart wrenching for her. The faster she ran the louder the screaming got. Lily had tearing pouring down her face, but she was determined to find Gabby.

The thick branches were whipping James in the face, but he didn't care. Every time he would slow down to let Lily catch up she would order him to go faster. James hoped and prayed that Gabby was going to be ok, along with Lily.

Lily and James entered a small clearing at top speed and found a strange creature holding their daughter possessively. The creature was nasty looking and was about three feet tall. It's large, beady eyes looked malevolent and it's long fingers held Gabby tightly.

"That's a Erkling. Its cackling laugh is entrancing to children, who it attempts to lure away and eat," Lily whispered in a panicky voice to James, "they are highly dangerous."

James seemed to be doing some quick thinking. Lily guessed he was trying to figure out how to get Gabby away from the Erkling without hurting her. All Lily wanted was the Erkling's spider like fingers off her daughter.

"I'm going to try and get behind the Erkling Lily, you have to distract it," James said in her ear.

As James started to circle the Erkling, Lily started to make loud noises and jump around. The Erkling didn't budge, and it seemed calm.

"Give me my baby you disgusting monster," Lily said, nearing the Erkling.

As Lily neared the creature, she felt her legs come up over her head. The Erkling had set a trap!

A large net swept Lily off of her feet and she was currently trapped inside of it. It was hanging from a tree, and Lily felt very high up.

"Lily!" James said in a worried voice.

"Just get Gabby!" Lily yelled back, trying to get out of the net.

The Erkling had many more tricks up its sleeve, being a sneaky little creature. The Erkling put Gabby in a small cage before hissing at James.

All James wanted to do was kick the Erkling's face in, but he didn't want Gabby to be injured in the process.

James started throwing spells at the Erkling quickly, but the creature always dodged them. It was an incredibly quick creature, and James had a hard time trying to keep tabs on it.

As James fired another spell, the Erkling dove out of the way, ran behind James, and sunk its long finger- nails into James' back. James cried out in pain and kicked the Erkling hard. The Erkling dove at James quickly, causing James to fumble his wand and drop it. The vicious creature scratched James over and over again.

"JAMES!" Lily cried from the tree canopies.

James was pinned to the ground by the dangerous creature, and as he was cut up, he grabbed his wand from the ground.

"IMOBULOUS!" James yelled loudly, causing the creature to freeze instantly and fall to the ground.

James got up from the ground and kicked the Erkling hard. Gabby was inside her cage crying hysterically, while Lily hung in the net.

"Get me down!" Lily cried loudly, wanting to hold onto her daughter tightly.

James preformed a cutting charm that cut Lily loss from the net, and before she fell, he used the levitation spell to bring her down safely.

When Lily's feet touched the ground she ran over to her daughter and released her from the cage.

"It's ok baby, we're here," Lily said to her daughter soothingly.

Gabby hugged her mother tightly and buried her head in Lily's shoulder. When she started to quiet down Lily turned her attention to James.

"Look at you! We need to get you to the hospital wing!" Lily said, panicking for a second time.

"I'm fine Lily, don't worry," James said, trying to mask the pain.

"Of course I'll worry! God knows what you went through just now!" Lily cried.

"I'm just glad you're ok," James said, staring worriedly at Lily.

James approached Lily and put his bruised hand on her face. He wiped away a tear that escaped her eye and gave her a reassuring look. Lily's watery eyes looked relieved, and she gave a faint smile to James.

"Let's get out of here," James said softly, holding onto Lily's free hand.

The pair, along with the baby, exited the Forbidden Forest quickly and headed back to the castle. People looked alarmed when they entered, for they both had scratches everywhere. James' shirt had been torn to bits, and blood was soaking the back of his shirt.

"O my god! What happened!" Roxanne said, running up to the two.

"It's a long story Roxanne. Can you take care of Gabby while I take James to the hospital wing?" Lily said tiredly.

"Of course I will! I'll be up to check on you two soon!" Roxanne said, a worried expression on her face.

Lily and James climbed the staircase that led to the hospital wing slowly and entered.

"What has happened to you Mister Potter!" Madam Pelly asked, immediately laying him down on a hospital bed.

"You know me Pelly, I can never stay in one piece," James said, trying to crack a smile despite the pain.

"Take off your shirt dear boy, I must attend to these wounds!" Pelly said, helping him.

Lily stood by James' bed, wincing when she saw the deep gashes.

"Miss Evans! I must ask you to leave!" Pelly said, thinking it inappropriate for her to see James shirtless.

"No! I want her to stay," James said, giving Madam Pelly a pouting face.

Madam Pelly really couldn't resist James' charm, and agreed to let Lily stay.

When James' wounds had been closed up and bandaged, he was ordered to stay in the hospital wing for the night. Madam Pelly also checked Lily's condition, but said she was allowed to go.

"You two missed dinner, so I will have it brought to you," Madam Pelly said kindly, "but I must ask you to leave, Lily, when you are finished. Mr. Potter must get some sleep."

Lily nodded her head and James looked sour at the idea of Lily leaving. They received dinner as promised, and Lily left after she was finished.

"I'll see you in the morning James," Lily said, looking at James worriedly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" James asked softly.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess…I'm sorry you got hurt," Lily said, her eyes starting to well up again.

"This isn't your fault Lily! If I hadn't distracted you, we both would have been watching her! It's my fault, not yours," James said sadly.

"But I…I wanted to be distracted by you," Lily practically whispered.

James gave Lily a small smile.

As Lily turned to go, James called out to her once more.

"Lily? If you need anything…you know where to find me. It's in my trunk," James said before Lily was shooed out of the hospital.

What's in his trunk? – Lily thought confusingly.

Lily headed back to Gryffindor tower quietly, looking forward to holding Gabby.

The sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, and darkness was spreading like a plague over the Hogwarts' grounds.

Lily entered the tower, and finding the common room empty, went into the girl's dorm. When she opened the door she saw Roxanne and Erica waiting patiently for her.

"Lily! Is James all right? Are you all right?" Erica asked immediately.

"He's fine and so am I. We were by the forest when an Erkling came and lured Gabby into the forest. We ran to get her back and James fought the Erkling. It was horrible," Lily said sadly.

"Thank god you guys are all right!" Roxanne said earnestly.

"Remus went to the prefects meeting and he said he would update you tomorrow," Erica added.

"I forgot about that meeting! Darn," Lily said moodily.

Erica and Roxanne plopped into their beds sadly and stared at the ceiling. As they did this one thought occurred to Lily. Where were Gabby and the others?

"Where is Gabby?" Lily asked quickly.

Roxanne sighed and looked at Lily pityingly.

"Tonight was the night we had to give them back, remember? You weren't there, so I had to do it," Roxanne said.

"Gabby?" Lily whispered sadly, her heart hurting slightly.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I had no choice," Roxanne said apologetically.

"I just wish I could have…said goodbye," Lily said softly, gulping.

James was not going to be happy about this!

"Even though the twins, coughCARTERcough, were a pain, I am really going to miss them," Roxanne said, her eyes filling with tears, "you should have seen Sirius, he looked heartbroken."

Erica looked sadly at Roxanne and nodded her head. Erica and Remus had a hard time parting with Leah as well.

The girls chatted solemnly for a little while longer before heading off to bed. Lily really did miss Gabby, and she knew James would too.

Lily tossed and turned in bed for awhile, not being able to sleep. She could hear soft snoring coming from Roxanne's bed, and deep breathing coming from Erica's, meaning they were asleep.

Lily's thoughts drifted from Gabby to James. She wondered if he was ok, and she desperately wanted to tell him about Gabby.

_"It's in my trunk," James said._

His invisibility cloak! – Lily guessed quickly.

Lily got out of bed and tip- toed down the staircase. She quickly entered the boys' dorm and opened James' trunk.

"Will it be a regular occurrence seeing you in the boys dorm at night Miss Evans?" a deep voice asked behind her.

Lily turned around and saw Sirius, fully dressed, sitting on his bed while the other Marauders slept.

"I…I'm looking for James' cloak," Lily whispered softly.

"Going to pay him a little visit?" Sirius asked, a small smile on his face.

"I need to tell him about Gabby," Lily said miserably.

"He'll be crushed," Sirius said, frowning, "I don't know if you know this Lily, but he really cared for that baby."

The darkness cast dancing shadows on Sirius' features, causing him to look mysterious. Lily thought he looked quite appealing, and was tempted to take a picture and give it to Roxanne.

"Do you know why he cared for her so much?" Lily asked gently.

"Because it was his baby with _you_," Sirius said tenderly.

Sirius saw a small smile splash over Lily's face, though she tried to hide it.

"You miss them too, don't you?" Lily whispered.

"Yes," Sirius said sorrowfully.

Lily looked into his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You better be on your way. James will be waiting," Sirius said, turning away from Lily.

Lily knew Sirius didn't want her to see him when he was emotional, so Lily grabbed the cloak, threw it over her head, and parted for the hospital wing once more.

"Things will look up Sirius," Lily whispered kindly before exited the dorm.

"I hope you are right Lily Evans, I hope you are right," Sirius said to himself before going to bed.

When Lily entered the Common Room it was completely empty. Any sane person would be sleeping at the ungodly hour. The invisibility cloak was wrapped tightly around Lily's body, and she exited the portrait hole quietly.

Lily's feet were chilly, for she was wearing no shoes and the solid, stone floors of Hogwarts were quite cold. Lily opened the hospital door and peered inside. Students in the infirmary were sleeping peacefully, including James.

Lily, treading lightly, reached James' hospital bed and removed the cloak. The hospital wing was very dark, the only source of light being the moon.

"I was wondering what took you so long," a deep, yet soft voice said.

Lily looked down at James and saw his eyes wide open.

"What made you think I'd come?" Lily whispered gently.

"I'm so sexy you just can't resist me," James said, a small smile on his face.

Lily chuckled softly and shook her head stubbornly.

"Sirius was here a little while ago," James commented, "and he seemed sad."

"He didn't tell you then?" Lily asked curiously.

"Tell me what?" James whispered confusingly.

"James…Gabby is gone," Lily said, her lip trembling.

"No! But today is…Sunday," James said despondently, his face looking sad.

"Roxanne had no choice. I just wish we could have said goodbye," Lily whispered.

James stayed silent for a few minutes, looking out the window, wearing a lost look.

"She was so real," James said.

"Yes, she was. But we have to remind ourselves that she's not," Lily said.

The pair remained quiet for a long time, remembering Gabby. Lily shivered slightly, the cold getting the better of her.

"Are you cold?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily said simply.

James moved over in the hospital bed, making room for her. Lily climbed in with him, pulling the blanket over herself. The bed was so small that they both had to turn over to their sides.

"I miss her," Lily whispered, her voice trembling.

"So do I, so do I…" James said, his voice a little emotional.

James didn't want Lily to see him get upset or cry. He had to be strong for her.

Lily cried softly into James' shoulder and he hugged her for support. Eventually, Lily fell asleep in James' arms, her head on his shoulder.

James was about to drift off to sleep too, but he remembered he still had something to do. James caressed Lily's cheek softly and watched her sleep.

"Goodnight Lily, I promise things will be better in the morning," James said softly.

James leaned his face into Lily's and kissed her soft lips ever so gently. Lily wasn't awake, but James could feel electricity swim through his body with even the softest kiss. James laid his head back on his pillow, a serene smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

James would never tell Lily what he did, and Lily would never find out, but deep inside, Lily knew James wasn't kissing her in her dreams anymore, but in real life.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**So JAMES KISSED LILY: D Are people celebrating yet? If anyone has planned a party for the occasion, can I come? So, this chapter took a little while to post, but my life had been hectic lately! I have a job interview with Pier 1, so I'm nervous and I have had math tests coming out of my…math class! (you thought I was going to say ass, didn't you?) So thanks for the awesome reviews, and I hope you continue, because the more reviews I get the more I want to WRITE! So thanks guys, and please continue to read and review!**

**All right, I have an announcement! I have started another fan fiction that is called (drum roll please!) IRISH BUTTERFLY! It is completely different then this fan fiction, but it's still a Lily/James fiction! They are older in this one, and there's an awesome (in my opinion!) Medieval twist! So PLEASE read my new story, it would mean so MUCH to me! I am really craving reviews at the moment, so help me out guys! Now, this new fan fiction WILL NOT make me forget this one, and I will continue writing this one and updating "fairly" quickly!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!**

**Please?**


	33. Chapter 33 Brianna's Lies

Chapter 33- Brianna's Lies 

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" a soft, male voice said above the slumbering red head's face.

"Piss off, Erica," Lily muttered, stuffing her head under a pillow.

"Evans, if you don't wake up I'll find Erica's bloody owl and I will laugh while it tortures you," Remus Lupin said smugly, cracking a deviant smile.

Lily opened her eyes slightly and scowled at the sandy haired boy hovering above her. Lily HATED being awoken so early in the morning, why didn't people understand that?

"Why can't you pester me when it's bloody 12:00 p.m.," Lily muttered, sitting up in bed and facing Remus. Lily's hair was tangled and matted, giving her the appearance of an exhausted individual.

Lily had been having many sleepless nights lately, what with her unstoppable sleep walking and falling asleep in the Hospital wing with James. Lily fondly remembered waking up beside James on Monday morning and having to leave in a hurry before Madam Pelly caught them together.

"Come on, get up! I need to talk to you," Remus said in a hurried fashion.

"Talk to me about what?" Lily asked curiously.

"Get dressed and you will find out! I'll meet you in the Common Room, be quick!" Remus said before disappearing down the dorm stairs.

Lily sighed tiredly and heading into the bathroom. She put on her school robes, fixed up her hair and brushed her teeth. She inspected herself in the mirror briskly before heading down the dorm staircases to meet the very anxious Lupin.

Remus was leaning against a stone wall in the common room elegantly, strands of hair shaping his majestic, roguish face. When Lily approached Remus he perked up and met her with a smile.

"God, women take so long to get ready," Remus said laughably, shaking his head dramatically.

"You shouldn't be the one complaining here, Lupin! I was the one stripped from my bed at this ungodly hour!" Lily wined, scrunching up her nose in annoyance.

"I was just making an observation!" Remus said, throwing up his hands and chuckling.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Lily asked, getting straight to the point, hoping she could catch a few more winks.

"I shall tell you once we arrive outside," Remus said simply, grabbing Lily's arm lightly and dragging her out of the common room.

"What! Why can't you just tell me here so I can go back to bed?" Lily asked in complaint.

"Because this is a private matter, Ms. Evans, and I am not willing to discuss it where others may over hear our conversation," Remus said, grinning at Lily's protesting face.

Lily and Remus climbed down the changing Hogwarts' stairs quickly, encountering no one on their way. Remus pushed the large oak doors open and he and Lily entered the misty Hogwarts grounds. Once they approached the lake they resumed their conversation.

"Ok, we are outside, so tell me what you wanted to discuss," Lily said impatiently, looking at Remus expectantly.

"Well, let me start off by telling you what occurred at the Prefect's meeting," Remus said, "all in all it was boring as hell, but there is a special event planned for this year."

"And that event would be?" Lily asked curiously.

"We are having a Costume Ball on Halloween night," Remus said lightly, cracking a smile.

Lily immediately squealed in delight. The last time she was able to dress up for Halloween was when she was 10 years old and still able to go trick or treating, so it would be quite fun!

"This is so exciting!" Lily said happily, practically jumping up and down.

"I thought you would find the news thrilling," Remus said, chuckling at Lily's response, "give a girl any reason to go shopping and she freaks out."

"O, shut up you!" Lily said, hitting Remus lightly.

"Every prefect has been given duties, and you and I are in charge of the candy!" Remus said happily, rubbing his arm where Lily had hit him.

"Yes! We got the best job!" Lily said, smiling joyfully.

"Well, that subject brings me to my next point…dates," Remus said, slowly starting to fade from being cheerful.

"Dates?" Lily asked, also starting to grow uncomfortable, "what about dates?"

"Well…I actually wanted your advice on something," Remus said, averting his eyes from Lily.

A MARAUDER wants my advice? –Lily thought comically.

"Advice? Well…I can try?" Lily said, trying to fathom what Remus was going to ask her.

"Ok, well…I have a girl I want to ask to the dance," Remus started, looking somewhat uncomfortable, "but I don't know if she will say yes."

"O Remus! I'm sure any girl would say yes to you!" Lily said confidently.

"No, but this girl is different," Remus said, sweat starting to bead on his brow.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. Did Remus really think her that dense? Of course he was talking about Erica!

"Remus, I am sure Erica will say yes if you ask her," Lily said, shaking her head in an amused fashion.

"How did you know I was talking about her?" Remus asked, his face looking shocked.

"You are so obvious, Remus!" Lily said, chuckling.

"O…shit." Remus said shortly.

"When are you going to ask her?" Lily asked, smiling at the thought of the Ball.

"Today I guess, I don't want any guys beating me to it!" Remus said.

"Is Dumbledore announcing the ball during breakfast?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes, right before the bell rings," Remus said simply, having been told at the Prefect's meeting.

"I can't wait to see Roxanne and Erica's faces when they hear about the Ball!" Lily exclaimed excitably.

"Too bad you won't be," Remus added lightly.

It took a few moments for Remus' words to sink in before Lily looked at Remus with confusion apparent on her face.

"And why won't I be seeing their excited faces at breakfast?" Lily asked, her brow furrowed.

"Because you and I have a little shopping to do," Remus said, grinning.

"Shopping?" Lily inquired, grinning.

"You and I are going into Hogsmeade to purchase the candy for the ball... today," Remus said casually, "McGonagall has excused us from classes."

"THAT'S BRILLAINT!" Lily exclaimed, her face lighting up at the prospect of missing classes.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Remus said, laughing at her reaction, "shall we then?"

"Yes we shall!" Lily said excitably, linking arms with Remus and heading off to Hogsmeade village to buy some delectable treats for the ball.

"Morning people!" Sirius said loudly, plunking himself down at the Gryffindor table.

James, Peter, Erica and Roxanne all sat pleasantly at their house table, awaiting the arrival of their other friends. The hall bustled with hungry students anticipating class, making a very loud atmosphere for the group to chat in.

"Who said you could sit here?" Roxanne asked, mocking a serious attitude.

"Darling, I'm a Marauder, I can do whatever I please!" Sirius said, grinning.

"Just because you are a Marauder doesn't make you a bloody god, Sirius!" Roxanne proclaimed, rolling her eyes.

James chuckled as Sirius grinned animatedly at Roxanne, while hungry Peter stuffed his face with assorted breakfast foods.

"Where is Lily and Remus?" James commented, looking up and down the table.

"You know, I didn't see Lily this morning, she was gone by the time I got up!" Erica said, throughoutly surprised Lily was up before her.

"That's odd, she never wakes up early," James stated, looking troubled.

"And how would you know that, Potter?" Roxanne asked, grinning.

"I…I…you know, don't we all know that?" James stuttered, coughing uncomfortably.

"JAMES HAS BEEN SLEEPING WITH LI-!" Sirius started to yell before he got a plate of butter shoved in his face by James.

James licked his fingers casually and smiled at Sirius' shocked face.

"Would you care to finish that sentence?" James asked Sirius lightly.

Sirius took out his wand from his pocket and cleaned his face, removing all traces of chunky butter from his handsome features. He also conjured a mirror and peered into it, inspecting his looks.

"I would be happy to!" Sirius said, banishing the mirror, "JAMES AND LILY ARE SLEEP-"

"SOME TOAST WITH THAT BUTTER!" James yelled, cutting in on Sirius again while pelting pieces of bread in Sirius' direction.

"YOU FIEND!" Sirius announced loudly, diving under the Hufflepuff table dramatically to escape James.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SCOUNDREL!" James yelled out, trying to sound courageous.

The female population in the Great Hall watched the "show" with amusement, smiling and giggling. Roxanne seemed to be the only one in the hall that was unimpressed by the Marauder's antics.

Sirius crawled under the Hufflepuff table, causing many people to jump as he brushed up against their legs.

"O, my!" a pretty Hufflepuff girl squeaked.

"How you doin'?" Sirius said, winking at the girl and causing her to blush and giggle.

"Pathetic," Roxanne murmured from the Gryffindor table.

"YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN PELT ME WITH BREAD, POTTER!" Sirius yelled, popping out from under the Hufflepuff table and brandishing his wand.

"WE SHALL SEE, FOOL!" James said, pointing his wand at Sirius as well.

"There is only one way to solve this duel James…FOOD FIGHT!" Sirius said loudly, causing the Hall to erupt into laughter and to start pelting their neighbors with breakfast food.

James and Sirius cackled like mad men and joined in on the colossal food fight. The teachers tried desperately to calm the students down, but they had little affect. Dumbledore sat back and enjoyed the show, throwing a few plates of scrambled eggs himself. (shh don't tell!)

"I always thought cereal looked lovely in your hair, Roxanne," Sirius said from behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Roxanne asked before Sirius dumped a bowl of cereal over her head, milk and all.

"YOU IDIOT!" Roxanne screamed comically, picking up a bowl of porridge and slamming it in Sirius' face.

"O, IT'S ON NOW!" Sirius yelled, chasing a laughing Roxanne around the hall with a plate of English muffins in his hands, porridge dripping off of his face.

I wish Lily was here! – James thought to himself, wondering where she and Remus could be.

The food fight continued on for a few more minutes, until a loud, booming voice was heard over all the laughing and screaming.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall screamed, her glasses astray and bits of egg in her hair, "EVERYONE WITH STOP THROWING AROUND FOOD AND TAKE THEIR SEATS!"

The hall immediately took their seats and put the food in their hands on the correct tables. No one wanted to cross McGonagall when she was in a foul mood.

"Thank you!" McGonagall said, clearly not meaning it, "I would like Sirius Black and James Potter to come up to the front at ONCE!"

James and Sirius walked to the front of the hall, gaining many high fives along the way. Even when they were covered in junk they looked attractive and had many girls batting their fake eyelashes at them.

"I can't believe Remus missed this," Sirius whispered to James as they made their way to the front.

"How's it going, Minnie?" James asked McGonagall casually when he and Sirius arrived at the staff table.

McGonagall gave James a very stern look, her lips pursed tightly together. She chose to ignore James' comment.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, it is highly inappropriate to throw food around in the Great Hall!" McGonagall scolded, "you have both gotten off to a bad start this year."

"A bad start? What do you mean?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well, Mr. Black, you conjured dancing chickens that tried to attack the student population, you bewitched the Hufflepuff Quidditch team to dance and sing, and now you have caused a massive food fight!" McGonagall said, a vein in her forehead twitching menacingly.

"Well, I admit I could have fitted a few more pranks in Professor, but give a guy a break!" Sirius said, pretending to be offended.

"Detention tonight Black, and you of course will be joining him, Potter," McGonagall said sternly.

"Well then Dumbledore should be in detention too! I saw him throw a few plates around!" Sirius protested.

Professor McGonagall looked over her shoulder and Dumbledore curiously. Dumbledore simply looked at the ceiling and started to whistle to himself while twiddling his thumbs innocently.

"I'm not even going to ask," McGonagall murmured, facing the boys again, "there will be no excuses! You both have detention tonight at 8."

"Excuse me, Minerva?" Professor Cyprian asked aloud from the staff table.

The occupants of the Great Hall all turned their attention to the handsome Professor in curiosity. Most were in awe that he actually interrupted _the _Professor McGonagall.

"Can I help you, Cristoforo?" McGonagall inquired sternly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but James cannot attend a detention tonight," Professor Cyprian said calmly.

"And may I ask why not?"

"Tonight is his first Astronomy Class, and it is mandatory that he attend," Cyprian said smoothly.

McGonagall looked to be deep in thought for a few moments, then relented.

"We shall arrange another date for your detention Potter. You are both dismissed," McGonagall said, sighing.

James and Sirius returned to their table and the noise level in the Great Hall soon resumed.

"Professor Cyprian totally got you out of detention, James!" Erica exclaimed in surprise.

"Yah, I guess," James said, still not changing his opinion of the teacher.

As the end of breakfast neared, the group of friends continued to wonder where Remus and Lily had ventured off too. Dumbledore clinking his glass, however, interrupted their thoughts.

"May I please gain the hall's attention?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, waiting for the hall to quiet down, "I have an announcement to make about an event that will be held on Halloween night."

Immediately the hall perked up, eager to hear Dumbledore continue.

"There will be a Costume Ball on Halloween night from 8-12. The Prefects have arranged the event and have specified that costumes are mandatory if you wish to attend the Ball," Dumbledore said, smiling, "you are not required to attend, but it is suggested. A Hogsmeade date shall be set for next weekend, giving you all time to pick out costumes. More information will be posted on the your house bulletin boards! That will be all."

"A ball!" Erica exclaimed excitably, "that means we have to find dates!"

When Erica said this Sirius and James looked at each other in distress. It was obvious whom they wanted to ask, but would they say yes?

When Dumbledore finished his speech, the hall started to buzz with excitement and talk.

"We better ask the girls before some other guy beats us to it!" James whispered to Sirius.

"Hey, Roxanne!" Sirius said immediately, flashing a foolish smile.

"What do you want?" Roxanne asked irritably.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sirius inquired.

"You already did! Bye guys, I'm going to class," Roxanne said, smiling devilishly at Sirius and leaving the Great Hall.

"HEY WAIT!" Sirius said, scrambling to his feet and running after her.

A few other boys jumped to their feet as well, hoping to be the first to ask Roxanne to the Ball.

"BACK OFF BOYS, SHE'S MINE!" Sirius yelled loudly, slamming the Great Hall door behind him, hitting a few eager boys in the face.

"Who should I ask to the ball, James?" Peter asked nervously.

"O, how about some lovely third year?" James suggested, his mind focused on finding Lily.

"O, ok, I will then!" Peter said, taking what James said to heart.

"Er…James?" Erica asked meekly.

"Yes, Erica?" James said, somewhat irritably.

"This may sound strange…but…do you think Remus already invited someone to the dance?" Erica asked, her cheeks turning a rosy pink color.

"No, I don't think so," James replied, wondering where the hell Remus and Lily were.

"Do…do…do you think he might ask…well…me…maybe?" Erica asked, fidgeting with the tablecloth.

"Don't worry Erica, I am sure he will ask you. Don't say yes to any guy until you chat with him, ok?" James said, trying to reassure the nervous girl that she had a chance with him.

"Ok, thanks James," Erica said kindly.

"What do you say we head to Charms and see if Remus and Lily are there?" James suggested, hoping they were there.

"Sounds good to me!" Erica said cheerfully, following James.

"See you, Peter," James said offhandedly before making his way toward the Great Hall doors.

However, James had a very hard time getting out of the hall, as many girls swarmed him.

"O James! Take me to the ball!"

"No James, take me! I'm much prettier!"

"This is getting throughoutly annoying," James whispered to Erica as they finally made it out of the hall in one piece.

Meanwhile…

"Remus, we have to get cockroach clusters! I can't live without them!" Lily exclaimed, filling her basket with candies.

Remus and Lily had been shopping for candy all morning in Honeydukes, trying to pick out classic favorites and new inventions. They were having the time of their lives, missing school and shopping for candy!

"Lily? LILY! That's enough already!" Remus said, trying to stop Lily from buying the store.

"Sorry, got a little carried away," Lily murmured, dropping some lollipops back onto their shelves.

The candy was bought and paid for moments later, giving Remus and Lily extra time to spend in Hogsmeade.

"Shall we get a drink at The Three Broomsticks?" Remus suggested, shrinking his shopping bags and depositing them in his pocket.

"Sure! What time are we required to be back at school?" Lily asked curiously.

"Whenever the hell we want to," Remus said, grinning.

"Sounds good!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Bloody hell, I think the Marauders are a bad influence on you, Lily," Remus said while chuckling.

Lily pushed open the door to The Three Broomsticks softly and entered the merry atmosphere. Lily and Remus sat down at a table and awaited the waitress.

"So, what do you think you will dress up as for Halloween?" Remus asked casually.

"You know, I'm not sure. I haven't dressed up since I was little!" Lily said earnestly.

"No, me either. Many times Halloween night happened when the moon was full, so I didn't go out," Remus said, sighing.

Lily looked at Remus oddly as he continued telling her what he had dressed up as in the past. Why on earth would it make a difference if Halloween fell on a full moon?

The waitress approached Lily and Remus' table and took their orders. The duo continued chatting and did not notice another Hogwarts' student enter The Three Broomsticks.

One of Rochelle's friends, Brianna, walked into the pub with her very rich and very snobby father. They took seats at a table near Lily and Remus, ordering drinks as well.

"As you know darling, I'll be in Rome during Christmas, so I won't see you," Brianna's father said idly, admiring his gold, magical watch as he spoke.

Brianna, however, was paying no attention to her father. She had her hazel eyes fixated on the scene before her. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans…alone…in The Three Broomsticks. Rochelle was going to love this!

"That's fine daddy, I know your job is important! Now can you take me back to Hogwarts?" Brianna asked, wanting to tell the important news to Rochelle immediately.

"But pumpkin we just got here! Don't you want daddy to buy you some early Christmas presents?" Brianna's father asked, puzzled his daughter wasn't selfishly demanding more gifts because of his absence.

"I love receiving owls, surprise me!" Brianna said cheerfully, leading her dad out of the pub in a hurry.

If this doesn't please Rochelle, nothing will – Brianna thought to herself, smiling.

James sat in the busy common room with Sirius, supremely confused about the whereabouts of Lily and Remus. Classes had commenced an hour ago, and neither person had shown up for any of them. Sirius had called over Peter, and the two were playing magical chess while James brooded on.

"Check mate!" Sirius said, looking pleased.

"What! You cheated!" Peter said forcibly, staring at the game board incredulously.

"You're just a sore loser!" Sirius said roughly, ignoring Peter.

"Is that my queen I see in your pocket, Black!" Peter said, looking at the struggling queen peering out of Sirius' pant's pocket.

"Whoops, how did that get there?" Sirius asked innocently, twiddling his thumbs.

"Cheater!" Peter said persistently, getting worked up over his loss.

"Listen you little bugger, I'll pound you if you keep saying that!" Sirius said, disgruntled he didn't get away with cheating.

"If you pound me I'll tell Roxanne you like her!" Peter said, smirking.

"If you DARE, I will drug your turtle!" Sirius said, glaring at Peter.

"You wouldn't!" Peter squealed, biting his nails nervously.

"YES I DAMN WELL WOULD!" Sirius said confidently, crossing his arms.

"WELL, I WILL DO SOMETHING WORSE!" Peter said, looking teary eyed.

"O REALLY? I will ki-"

"WOULD YOU TWO BLOODY SHUT UP?" James yelled over the verbal sparing.

"Why? You're just sitting on your ass, how are we disturbing you?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"For your information, _Sirius_, I am staring into the fire with a look of confusion!" James said indignantly, frowning like a small child.

"O, right! That's quite difficult to do when it's noisy, isn't it?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes.

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME, BLACK?" James yelled out comically.

"BRING IT POTTER!" Sirius said enthusiastically, flashing a devious grin.

James immediately jumped over the couch he was sitting on and launched himself at Sirius. The two started to wrestle about on the ground like school children with most of the Gryffindor populace watching in amusement. Eventually, peoples' attention wavered and they continued on with their business while the two fought.

Just as Sirius and James stopped play fighting, Brianna came running into the common room, looking quite eager.

"ROCHELLE! I have news!" Brianna shouted breathlessly.

Rochelle, who was sitting in a corner of the common room doing her nails, looked at Brianna coolly. As Brianna approached, Rochelle lightly blew on her freshly painted nails and looked at Brianna expectantly.

"What news?" Rochelle asked, looking at her "friend" in disgust.

"Well," Brianna said excitably, "I was in Hogsmeade with Daddy, and when we went into The Three Broomsticks I saw Lily Evans and Remus Lupin on a date!"

"WHAT?" Rochelle exclaimed, beaming, "are you sure it was them?"

"I'm certain! They were laughing and having a Butterbeer!" Brianna said earnestly.

"I wonder if dear James knows about this?" Rochelle said, wondering aloud, "because I am sure he wouldn't be pleased."

"What are you going to do?" Brianna asked curiously.

"Watch and learn Brianna, watch and learn," Rochelle said in a husky voice, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Rochelle grabbed the collar of Brianna's shirt and pulled her over to the corner where the Marauders were. Making sure to stand a fair distance back, Rochelle started to talk to Brianna loudly.

"Who did you see in Hogsmeade, Brianna?" Rochelle asked loudly, gaining many people's attention.

"I saw LILY EVANS and REMUS LUPIN!" Brianna said matter of factly, on the borderline of obviousness.

James and Sirius had been talking casually when they heard two names stand out prominently. James immediately turned around and listened into the conversation.

"You saw Lily and Remus at Hogsmeade? What were they doing there?" Rochelle asked, mocking curiosity.

"They were on a DATE!" Brianna said loudly.

James looked at Brianna in a shocked fashion, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Did you just hear what I did?" James whispered to Sirius, his teeth grinding.

Sirius looked at James worriedly, wondering what to say.

"Ignore them, they're probably lying. I wouldn't put it past them," Sirius said calmly, but inwardly wondering if the news was true.

James' expression turned from shock to anger. He sincerely hoped for Remus' well being that it was a lie, because if it wasn't, he was a dead man.

"James! You know Remus wouldn't do that to you!" Sirius said firmly.

"We'll see Sirius, we'll see," James said angrily, getting up from the comfy couch and bounding up the stairs to his room.

What if Remus asked Lily to the dance? – James asked himself, slamming his dorm door closed.

Back in the common room, Sirius and Peter were talking in whispered tones. With Rochelle and Brianna watching the scene in absolute delight, Roxanne and Erica approached the Marauders.

"What's with the solemn faces? Usually you have a permanent, idiotic grin plastered on your face, Sirius," Roxanne said, plopping down beside him.

"Er...haha yah...sure," Sirius said uncomfortably, laughing awkwardly.

Roxanne looked at Sirius in surprise, as he usually had a witty comeback to meet her comical jibs. It was very unlike him to not jump at an opportunity to flirt with her!

"What's gotten into you lot?" Erica asked, observing their odd behavior while taking a seat on the long couch as well.

"OOOO nothing," Sirius said, averting his eyes from the girls and twiddling his thumbs.

Peter and Sirius tried to ignore the girls and observed the ceiling with great interest. Roxanne knew there was only one way to get to the bottom of things...bribery.

"Peter, tell me what's going on and I'll give you a cookie!" Roxanne said enthusiastically, conjured a huge chocolate cookie and dangling it in front of his face.

"Ok!" Peter said, grabbing the cookie out of Roxanne's hand.

"SAY ONE WORD AND YOUR TURTLE WILL BE SHEELESS!" Sirius yelled, snatching the cookie away from Peter and chucking it across the room. A small first year picked it up happily and took a bite.

"What's wrong with you guys? Tell us what's up!" Erica said in a whiney voice.

"Well..." Sirius started, not knowing what to say, "when Remus returns, James might slaughter him and then feed him to some ravenous animal, and that's putting it lightly."

"What! Why?" Erica said, wondering what on earth Remus could have done.

"Well...now this just might be a rumor, but we HEARD that he and Lily are...well...on some sort of...er...well," Sirius said, uncomfortably.

"SPIT IT OUT MAN!" Roxanne demanded impatiently, directing the comment to Sirius.

Peter immediately spat out a piece of cookie that landed on a floor. He had gone across the room and taken the cookie back and it seemed he was under the impression Roxanne had been talking to him.

"That's disgusting," Erica moaned, cringing.

"You said "SPIT IT OUT MAN" so I did!" Peter said in defense.

All three friends shook their head and continued on with the conversation.

"Now, what are they on?" Roxanne asked, shaking her head at the pathetic Peter.

"A...date," Sirius said, gulping.

"WHAT! A DATE?" Erica screamed, looking completely surprised.

"Apparently, but don't freak out Erica, it could just be a rumor!" Sirius said, trying to encourage that thought.

"But...I thought..." Erica started to say, her voice trembling.

Erica quickly retreated to her dorm room before tears escaped her eyes. Both Roxanne and Sirius looked distraught. Erica was the reason Sirius didn't want them to know about Remus and Lily.

"O, god. This isn't possible, Lily doesn't even like Remus in that way!" Roxanne insisted, watching Erica's retreating body.

"Maybe she just didn't tell you," Sirius said, sighing.

"Did you get the impression Remus liked Lily?" Roxanne asked in a troubled voice.

"No, he only spoke of Erica," Sirius said, his eyes looking upset and his arms folded.

"This must be a mix up," Roxanne insisted.

"We will find out, that's for sure," Sirius said, holding Roxanne's hand lightly and leading her back to the couch area to sit down.

"Well, I think overall today was very successful!" Lily exclaimed proudly, walking toward Gryffindor tower with Remus after dropping off the candy in the kitchens.

"I quite agree! I didn't mind missing classes at all!" Remus said happily.

As Lily entered the common room, Remus stopped her before she could head up to her dorm. Little did either individual know, Roxanne and Sirius were watching them from the couch area.

"Lily, I meant to tell you. You know I'm asking Erica to the ball, right?" Remus inquired.

"Yes,"

"Well, I was thinking if that night went well, I would ask her to be my girlfriend," Remus said shyly.

Lily shrieked in delight and hugged Remus tightly. Lucky for her, James had just descended the staircase with his Astronomy books.

"Now I am looking forward to the ball even more!" Lily said, somewhat loudly.

This was enough evidence for Roxanne, Sirius and James to believe Lily and Remus were going to the ball together.

James looked distraught with the scene he had walked in on, and scowled angrily. He approached Lily and Remus, his hands clenching his books fiercely.

"Hello," James said in a deep voice from behind Lily and Remus.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry to interrupt your little "get together", I just wanted you to know that we have an Astronomy class tonight," James said coolly, directing his comment to Lily.

"Really? That's great!" Lily said, still smiling.

James did not smile back at Lily, making her slightly confused. He looked to be in a bad mood

"Did you hear about-?" Lily started; hoping news of the ball would cheer James up.

"Did I hear about you and Remus dating? Yes, I heard, and let me extend my sincere best wishes " James said gruffly, looking at Lily coldly and angrily, "now if you excuse me, I'm going to class."

Lily and Remus looked at each other in startled confusion as James stepped out of the portrait hole. Roxanne and Sirius shook their heads sadly at the situation, and Rochelle and Brianna watched the scene happily.

"James, wait!" Lily cried out, confusion written all over her pretty face.

"What's up with him anyway?" Remus asked Lily in a worried tone.

Sirius and Roxanne looked at each other, their faces upset. They swiftly left the common room and headed up to their dorms, not willing to deal with their friends.

"I'll find out what's bugging James from Sirius, ok?" Remus said to Lily, trying to reassure her everything would be all right.

"We are gone for a bloody day and our friends have gone insane!" Lily cried, her eyes starting to water.

"Calm down Lily, I'll fix this. Go and get your books, you'll be late for class," Remus said firmly, patting Lily on the back.

Lily looked at Remus solemnly and headed up to her dorm to grab her books. As she entered her room she frowned at the scene before her. Erica was lying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow with Roxanne trying to comfort

"Tell me what's going on here!" Lily demanded, her eyes looking emotional.

Roxanne looked over at Lily and shook her head. She couldn't believe Lily would betray Erica, and in the back of her mind she didn't believe it.

"Lily, just get your books and leave, ok?" Roxanne said simply, her voice sounding sad but not angry.

"But I don't understand what I did!" Lily said, tears of frustration leaking from her emerald eyes.

"JUST LEAVE, LILY!" Erica shouted, removing her face from the pillow she clutched.

Lily recoiled when her friend shouted and quickly grabbed her Astronomy books and left. As Lily left the dorm room, she wiped her wet face dry and pushed roughly past some Gryffindors. She exited the portrait hole rapidly and made her way to the Astronomy tower.

"Mission accomplished," Rochelle whispered to Brianna, "James and Lily are over."

It took a few minutes to climb the numerous stairs leading to the tower, and when she opened the Astronomy classroom door, Lily found the desks were all full except hers.

"Ah, Ms. Evans, good to see you made it," Professor Cyprian commented, smiling.

Lily merely nodded her head and took a seat at the empty desk beside Gerald Smith, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Lily looked over to where James sat and saw him staring at the cold stone walls angrily. He did not even glance at Lily.

"Now, to start the lesson," Professor Cyprian said mystically, brandishing his wand.

Professor Cyprian waved his wand rapidly, pointing it toward the ceiling. The stone roof immediately disappearing, leaving the night sky completely visible. There were a few clouds here and there, but generally the sky looked clear.

"Now, does anyone know what the Zodiac constellations are?" Professor Cyprian asked curiously.

No ones' hands went up into the air, which puzzled Cyprian. He was almost certain Lily knew what the answer was.

"No one? Well then I suppose I must tell you," Cyprian said, somewhat annoyed, "the Zodiac is the ring of constellations that the Sun seems to pass through each year as the Earth orbits around it. Contrary to popular belief, there are actually 13 zodiacal constellations. These thirteen constellations are: Capricornus, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpius, and Sagittarius and Ophiuchus."

As Professor Cyprian spoke, many students wrote down everything he said in case it would come up during the end of the year exam. The only person who paid no attention was James.

"Most of these constellations have Greek myths and tales attached to them, explaining how they became constellations. One example is Cancer," Cyprian said professionally, "Cancer, the Crab, plays a minor role in the Twelve Labors of Hercules. While Hercules was busy fighting the multi-headed monster, Hydra, the goddess Hera, who did not like Hercules, sent the Crab to distract him. Cancer grabbed onto the hero's toe with its claws, but barely breaking the rhythm of his great battle with Hydra, Hercules crushed the crab with his foot. Hera, grateful for the little crustacean's heroic but pitiful effort, gave it a place in the sky."

"Who is Hera?" one curious student asked.

"Hera is Zeus' wife. She was a jealous and beautiful goddess that often caught her husband cheating on her, so I suppose one could understand how she acquired some of her conniving attributes," Cyprian said, explaining one of the simplest Greek myths.

"Wasn't Hercules some Greek hero?" Gerald Smith asked.

"Yes, one of many Greek heroes," Cyprian said simply.

The class seemed very interested in the mythology behind the stars, and with all their questions they got Cyprian supremely off track.

"As I was saying," Cyprian said, chuckling, "many constellations come with some sort of Greek myth attached. There are specific constellations that are better seen during certain months. For example, Aquarius, Cepheus, Grus, Lacerta, Octans, Pegasus, and Piscis Austrinus are all best seen in October."

The class listened to Professor Cyprian vigilantly, taking in his every word, with the exception of James once again.

"So, we can see Aquarius, one of the Zodiac Constellations, the best during October. Aquarius is a rather faint constellation, which would not be famous if it weren't part of the Zodiac. Aquarius, as its name suggests, is universally associated with water. In most cultures, it is drawn as a man pouring water from a bucket. This may arise from the fact that the Sun enters Aquarius in early winter when the rainy season begins in many parts of the world." Cyprian said, sounding passionate about the subject he taught.

Professor Cyprian continued on with the lesson, demanding complete attention from everyone. James didn't not pay attention because the lesson was boring; he didn't pay attention because his thoughts were elsewhere...

"Now, I would like everyone to pair up, for we will be using the telescopes around the room to gaze at some of the constellations I have mentioned," Cyprian said, leaving the class to choose their partners.

The class quickly paired up, leaving Lily and James partnerless. Lily approached James awkwardly, ready to find out what was wrong with him.

"Hello partner," Lily said from behind James.

"I hope you aren't talking to me, Lily," James said stubbornly, not facing her.

"You are going to tell me what's wrong James Potter, or I'll curse you," Lily said firmly, turning James' chair around so he was facing her.

"Curse me then, I don't mind," James said offhandedly, staring at Lily fiercely.

"I was away for one bloody day and you completely turn on me!" Lily exclaimed in frustration.

"And where were you Lily? Off in Hogsmeade having a jolly old time with Remus?" James fired back.

"Yes, I was in Hogsmeade with Remus! IS THAT A CRIME?" Lily yelled out, causing the whole class and teacher to look at the two curiously.

"I thought Erica was your friend, Lily! Why would you do that to her... to me!" James asked, his voice starting to crack.

"I haven't done anything to either of you!" Lily replied, her eyes starting to well again.

Professor Cyprian walked over to the dueling duo, looking perplexed.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Cyprian asked, looking troubled.

"No you may not," James said, his eyes still trained on Lily, "I am out of here."

James grabbed his bag swiftly and walked out of the Astronomy room. Lily looked like she was going to burst into tears at any minute, but she remained composed.

"I hope you don't mind Professor, but I must talk to him," Lily said sadly, looking withdrawn.

"I suppose you can. Good luck with him, Ms. Evans," Cyprian said, his eyes looking worried as he dismissed the red head.

With Cyprian's understanding words, Lily picked up her book bag and ran out of the tower after James. She had to make him understand that whatever he was worked up about was a misunderstanding.

"James! Wait!" Lily cried, catching up with James at the bottom of the Astronomy stairs.

"I'm done waiting for you, Lily!" James said, continuing walking down the corridor.

"Damn it, Potter! What will it take for you to LISTEN?" Lily said, depositing her book bag on the floor and launching herself in James' direction.

James, not expecting Lily to tackle him, fell to the ground with Lily on top of him. James didn't struggle, for he didn't want to accidentally hurt Lily.

"Would you get off of me, woman!" James said, looking into Lily's upset eyes.

"Not in a million years! I want you to listen to me!" Lily said persistently.

"The one time you're on top of me by choice and I want you off, how ironic," James grumbled.

Lily looked at James intensely, wishing he would tell her what's wrong.

"Tell me, now," Lily said sternly.

"If I do, will you get off?" James asked, relenting to the persistent Lily.

"Maybe," Lily said airily.

James looked upset when Lily stared down at him, and she wished she could make things better with him. They were getting along so well lately!

"I'm upset because...I don't want you and Remus to date," James said, averting his eyes from Lily and laying his head on the cool floor.

Lily rolled her eyes at the jealous boy beneath her and wished he had confronted her to begin with. How James got it in his head that she was dating Remus was beyond her.

"James, look at me," Lily said, tilting his face to look at her, "I'm not going out with Remus, I'm not even interested in Remus," Lily said, her eyes showing she was being genuine.

"What? But I thought..." James started, his expression looking surprised.

"You thought wrong," Lily said softly before she did something very unexpected...

Lily dipped her head towards James' and softly...very softly brushed her lips against his. James was so overcome with surprise and joy that he trembled as Lily touched him. James wrapped one hand around Lily's waist while the other hand cradled her head.

Lily couldn't believe it, SHE WAS KISSING JAMES POTTER!

James couldn't believe it, HE WAS KISSING LILY EVANS!

When Lily parted from James she felt flustered and what was the word...AMAZING! Bloody HELL he was a good kisser! She was practically breathless from the whole endeavor. Never in her life had she felt so passionate, so...happy.

"Wow," James whispered, looking at Lily in complete shock.

"Believe me now?" Lily asked breathlessly, looking down at James.

"I...I...ye...yes!" James stuttered, feeling like he was in a dream, an amazing dream with Lily Evans on top of him and making out with him.

"Imagine, James Potter stuttering," Lily said, smiling sweetly.

"Well...I just didn't expect for you to...well...you know," James said, grinning like a happy fool.

"You didn't expect me to kiss you?" Lily said, somewhat shyly.

"No...but it was a pleasant, or should I say _pleasurable_, surprise," James said, smirking.

"James!" Lily said, hitting his arm playfully and laughing.

"Yes my little sex goddess?" James asked mockingly.

"I swear to god Potter! Call me that in front of any of our friends and you're a dead man!" Lily said, narrowing her eyes.

"O, how I love when you get angry! It always ends up with me getting kissed," James exclaimed happily.

"Well, I'll just have to change my ways then!" Lily said playfully, starting to get up.

"O no you don't Ms. Evans!" James said, holding onto Lily tightly and bringing her to the ground with him. James rolled over, being the one on top of her now.

"Now whose boss?" James whispered seductively in Lily's ear.

"You are," Lily whispered back, arching her neck in an alluring fashion.

Being exactly what James wanted to hear, James fiercely kissed Lily, letting passion overrule his senses. Lily gasped in surprise, loving James' soft lips on hers. She didn't even know it was possible to feel the way she did...

"O ho! At least some of us are having a good time!" Gerald Smith said, stopping in front of the two people fiercely kissing on another.

As the duo heard the amused male voice above their heads they immediately broke apart. Lily screamed in surprise and James jumped to his feet and helped Lily up.

"Er...how are things, Smith?" James asked uncomfortably, wishing he hadn't seen what he had. James didn't even know if Lily and him were a couple yet!

"Well, things are good, but now that I've seen you two, they could be better," Smith said, grinning comically.

James and Lily exchanged looks, and Lily clearly looked worried.

"Listen Smith, you say nothing, ok?" James said simply, crossing his arms.

"And what will you do if I go around telling people you two are an item?" Smith asked lightly.

"I'll forfeit the next Quidditch game," James said, smirking.

"You wouldn't!" Gerald exclaimed in horror.

"O, I certainly would. So you saw nothing, understand?" James said casually, smiling at his Quidditch captain.

"Take all the fun out of my life why don't you!" Gerald said, shaking his head and leaving the scene.

Lily and James quickly picked up their bags and books and started to walk down the hall before they encountered anyone else from their Astronomy Class. Both looked rather flustered, and Lily had to stop and fix her robs along the way.

"I can't believe we just made out on the floor of a busy corridor!" Lily said aloud, inwardly scolding herself.

"Don't you love to live spontaneously?" James said, in an extremely happy mood.

Lily tried to hold back a smile but she couldn't. James saw this and smiled as well.

"So, what do you say we schedule another fight tomorrow?" James asked casually, reached out and holding Lily's hand sweetly.

"I don't know James, I might be going out on a date with Remus," Lily said, chuckling.

"O haha, not funny," James said, laughing sarcastically.

As Lily and James approached the portrait hole they stopped, knowing they had a few things to discuss before they entered.

"Are we telling anyone what we er...did?" James asked Lily honestly.

"What do you say we add this to the growing amount of secrets we already share?" Lily asked, uncertain how James would react.

"If that's what you want to do, it's fine with me," James said sweetly, pecking Lily on the cheek before entering the common room with her.

The common room was completely empty, it being quite late. James seemed almost reluctant to leave Lily. He wanted to stay with her, kiss her, talk to her all night...

"So, are you still mad at me?" Lily asked, a smile twitching on her pretty face.

"Are you kidding? I think after our little make out session I should be more then pleased with you," James said, smiling.

"Good," Lily said, smiling back.

"O, and Lily? I...I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I was a prick," James said softly, smiling his lop-sided grin.

"Yes, you were a prick," Lily said, chuckling.

"Well I never! You know, you're not suppose to agree!" James said indignantly.

"Well maybe I'm attracted to gits like you!" Lily said offhandedly.

"O, ok I won't change then," James exclaimed happily.

"James Potter, change? That wouldn't be fun," Lily said, about to head up to her dorm.

"Goodnight Lillykins," James whispered, holding Lily's hand softly and kissing it.

"Night," Lily replied, giving James a small smile.

As James began to make his way up the dorm stairs he heard his name called out and turned toward Lily again.

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"I just wanted you to know something," Lily said, meekly.

"What?" James asked faintly.

"You know that night in the Hospital Wing?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James said, somewhat curiously.

"I wasn't sleeping..." Lily said gently before disappearing up to her dorm room.

As James watched Lily's beautiful, retreating body disappear he remembered the kiss he shared with her in the Hospital Wing. He had thought she was sleeping...but she had felt it, felt him kiss her softly and bid her goodnight. The mere thought made James' heart leap.

"I think I may be falling in love with you, Lily Evans," James whispered, his voice the only source of noise in the quiet common room.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES »-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Ok, so people might feel like murdering me right now because it took me so long to update, but wasn't it worth it? I mean, James pretty much admitted to himself that he loved Lily! Ok, now for my excuses for not updating in so long! I got a job at Pier 1, and I work weekends (when I do most of my writing!) and Wednesdays, I baby-sit these two adorable little boys and school is just overwhelming me lately! But common, didn't this chapter make up for it even a little? So I would love your feed back, so PLEASE REVIEW! I live on your reviews and it is my motivation!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY AS WELL: IRISH BUTTERFLY!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing people, and if there are any questions I am able to answer I will! All right, bye!**

**Michaeldrfld So sorry, but I'm not willing to tell you if Professor Cyprian is bad or good! Everybody put in your reviews whether you think Cyprian is good or bad! That would be fun!**

**Esther Thanks for the lovely and long review! I'm glad you like the character relationships and sub plots! The box will be revisisted, but I can't guarantee you it will be soon unfortunately! That box is a big part of the story though, so I am glad people are still curious about it!**

Nightwishes It made you CRY? Imagine I thought I could make my story make people cry! That's encouraging, thanks! I wonder if anyone else cried... Yourheartsdesire The Erkling was J.K Rowling's idea, and it is a great, evil, little creature isn't it? Props to J.k! Queen of Duct Tape James is jealous of Professor Cyprian because he is good- looking and charming, and he is afraid Lily might develop a small crush on him! That's the only reason, jealously. He doesn't actually have a legitimate reason for hating him! 

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**please read my other story, Irish Butterfly, too! Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34 Chocolate Hickey

Chapter 34- Chocolate Hickey 

The morning sunrise illuminated the Hogwarts' grounds spectacularly; the autumn leaves looking vibrant with their frivolous colors and the lake glistening in the morning's rays. It was the perfect setting for what in Lily's opinion was a perfect day.

"Lily, wake up you loser!" Erica said cheerfully from above Lily's head. Erica seemed in an exceptional mood, which was odd considering the events that took place the night before.

"I resent that Erica," Lily said tiredly, sitting up in bed and squinting at the very pleased Erica, "you seem to be in an awfully cheery mood."

Erica smiled sweetly and laughed lightly. She had every reason to be in a wonderful mood, for it was a splendid day, a Friday, and she had been asked to the Ball.

"Hurry up, Lily! We don't want to be late for breakfast!" Erica exclaimed airily.

"Honestly Erica, you eat so much I'm surprised you aren't chubby like Peter," Roxanne mumbled from across the room, her head buried deep into her fluffy pillow.

"Peter isn't that chubby! He is just...larger," Erica said awkwardly, trying to sound kinder.

"He's huge, just admit it and get on with your life," Roxanne said, hearing Lily laughing into her pillow comically.

"Ok, enough about Peter's weight! I need food, and now!" Erica pronounced, her mood starting to rub off on Lily and even the morning challenged Roxanne.

Lily and Roxanne sat up in bed and started each other down. Within a split second, they were both racing for the bathroom, wanting to be the first to use it.

"YOU LOSE, EVANS!" Roxanne screamed happily, slamming the door in Lily's face.

"Bloody whore," Lily mumbled grumpily, taking a seat on her bed once more.

"I HEARD THAT!" Roxanne yelled back.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" Lily retorted comically.

"What? That I am completely and utterly gorgeous and that Roxanne wants me?" Sirius asked casually, opening the door to the girls' dorm and sitting on Lily pleasantly.

"ONCE I'M OUT OF HERE YOU ARE DEAD, BLACK!" Roxanne retorted once more before she turned on the shower and went about her daily routine.

"When she threatens me, she is actually thinking about how she can seduce me, you know," Sirius said matter-o-factly to Lily, nodding his head.

"Yes, I am sure you're right," Lily said, cocking an eyebrow at Sirius inquisitively.

"Well I think you are barking mad, Sirius," Erica said, laughing.

"Shut up Erica! Don't make me un-stuff your teddy bear!" Sirius said threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare! You would probably cry throughout the whole procedure!" Erica retorted angrily.

Sirius paused for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"You're right, I would cry. I would have to hold a funeral for the little darling," Sirius said, starting to get weepy eyed.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Can you get off of me now?" Lily asked politely.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I LUV MY LILLYKINS!" Sirius said affectionately, hugging Lily tightly so she could barely breath.

"O NO YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT, BLACK!" James said comically, coming up the girl's dorm stairs and walking in on the very unusual and random conversation.

Lily looked over toward James and couldn't help but smile. Last night was still fresh in her mind, and by the smile James returned to her, she guessed it hadn't left his mind either.

"James, Lily is _mine_! She just confessed her love to me!" Sirius proclaimed, glaring at James playfully.

"Lily!" James said, holding his chest dramatically, "how could you do this to me?"

"Sirius drugged me!" Lily exclaimed, mocking anger.

"I thought you were my friend, Sirius!" James said angrily.

"I was using you to get to Lily, YOU FOOL!" Sirius said triumphantly.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE PIPE DOWN IN HERE?" Roxanne yelled, opening the bathroom door wearing only a towel.

"Why HELLLOOOOO SEXY MAMA!" Sirius said, grinning like a fool at Roxanne's towel clad figure.

Roxanne's distraction was enough to draw Sirius' attention and allow Lily to escape from underneath him.

"AVIS!" Roxanne cried, brandishing her wand and shooting the curse toward Sirius.

"AHHH!" Sirius shouted as a flock of birds started to peck at him around his head.

"That will teach you to keep your comments to YOURSELF!" Roxanne yelled before slamming the bathroom door closed once more.

Lily jumped onto Roxanne's bed with James and the pair, along with Erica, laughed hysterically at Sirius' predicament. Sirius flailed his arms about wildly, trying to banish the birds from pecking his eyes out.

"Here, I'll try and help you," Erica said, finally trying to help Sirius.

It seemed this was also the necessary distraction James needed, for he pulled a surprised Lily toward him and kissed her passionately. Lily felt her lips tingling as James finally let her gasp for air.

"I've been itching to do that all morning," James whispered into Lily's ear seductively, sending shivers down her back.

"James!" Lily exclaimed scandalously, shaking her head in amusement, "what if our friends saw us!"

"Let them see," James whispered back, wanting desperately to kiss Lily again.

"Er...guys?" Erica asked in astonishment.

"Yes?" James and Lily asked in unison, observing that the flock of raving birds had gone.

"Did I just see you two...kiss?" Erica asked.

"THEY KISSED?" Sirius exclaimed, looking at his two friends in awe.

"No we didn't! James was whispering something in my ear," Lily said, chuckling uncomfortably.

"You think Lily would even let me kiss her, Erica?" James said, laughing.

"That's true, I must have been confused with all those birds flying everywhere!" Erica exclaimed, scolding herself for even thinking Lily and James would ever get together!

"Damn," Sirius mumbled, "I would have made a big announcement at breakfast and everything!"

"Sorry to disappoint, Sirius," James said, chortling.

Roxanne exited the bathroom, wearing her school uniform this time, and joined the small group in her bedroom.

"What happened to the birds?" Roxanne commented casually.

Sirius glared at Roxanne fiercely. Those birds almost gored his eyes out!

"Sick a bunch of gibbering birds on me again, woman, and I will set your hair on fire!" Sirius barked indignantly.

"I would like to see you try!" Roxanne snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Incedionic!" Sirius said quickly, pointing his wand to Roxanne's head.

Roxanne's hair immediately burst into flame, lighting up the room famously.

"YOU'RE DEAD, BLACK!" Roxanne screamed in horror, running around the room like a mad person.

"O my god, Sirius! How could you do that?" Lily exclaimed, also in horror.

"When Roxanne stops acting like a raving lunatic I would be glad to answer that for you," Sirius said, smiling comically.

It took a few minutes for Roxanne, Lily and Erica to notice that not only was the fire hot, but it wasn't burning Roxanne's hair at all.

"It's a spell the Marauders made up," James said, noticing the girl's inquisitive looks, "fire that doesn't burn and doesn't give off heat."

"What is the point of it then?" Lily asked in a confused fashion.

"We aren't sure really," James commented comically.

"SIRIUS YOU DICK!" Roxanne screamed angrily, "take this spell off!"

"Only if you say "SIRIUS YOU BIG DICK" next time, ok?" Sirius asked in amusement.

Every word was just enraged Roxanne more, making Sirius quite pleased. Sirius quickly muttered the counter- curse, causing the flames on Roxanne's head to disappear and leave her strands untouched. Roxanne was seething with anger and stormed out of the girl's dorm, making sure to glare fiercely at Sirius the whole way.

"Well, I better go and watch the "Roxi Anger Show", see everybody at breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed excitably, following Roxanne down the stairs.

"O, Erica! I meant to tell you, Remus wanted to meet you for breakfast, he's waiting down in the Great Hall," James commented lightly.

To Lily's surprise, Erica squealed in excitement and exited the dorm room in a very giddy mood.

"What's up with her?" Lily asked in a confused voice.

"Remus asked her to the ball last night," James said, smiling.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Lily exclaimed happily, "no wonder she was so happy this morning!"

"Remus explained everything to her last night, she knows it was all a big misunderstanding," James exclaimed, "when I walked into my dorm last night he looked scared of me, I guess he got the impression I was going to throttle him."

"He wasn't the only one who got that impression!" Lily said laughably.

James shook his head and laughed. Looking back on last night, he did act like a green- eyed monster.

"Well, I suppose I should get ready for lessons. Do you want me to meet you in the Great Hall?" Lily asked.

"Sure, I'll be waiting Lillykins," James said playfully, pecking her on the cheek.

Before James left the dorm room he ran over to the glass window in the room and opened it wide.

"Why did you open a window?" Lily asked curiously.

"You'll see," James said, grinning slyly at Lily before exiting the dorm room.

"O lord, what do you have up your sleeve now, Mr. Potter?" Lily asked aloud before heading into the bathroom to shower and get changed.

After her shower, Lily magically straightened her hair, applied make- up and put on her newly laundered uniform. She exited the bathroom and quickly made her bed, as well as Erica's. Roxanne, being the neat freak, already had her bed looking pristine.

"Now to head to breakfast," Lily said aloud, heading for the door.

Just as Lily touched the doorknob, a small hoot was heard behind her. Lily turned around and saw James' magnificent navy blue owl perched majestically on her four poster bed.

"What are you doing here, silly?" Lily exclaimed, approaching the owl.

As Lily neared the creature, it stuck out its leg and presented her with a small gift. Grasped the owl's talons was a flower, a beautiful red lily.

"O, James," Lily gasped happily, taking the small flower.

Lily noticed a small piece of parchment tied to the stem of the flower and read it.

To my flower 

_J.P_

Lily smiled at the small note and sighed. James Potter was sweeping her off of her feet! Lily deposited the note in her sweater pocket and placed the flower strategically in her hair.

As Lily made her way to the Great Hall many people looked at her curiously. Rochelle had successfully spread the rumor about Lily and Remus going out and betraying James, around the school, causing many people to wonder why she looked so happy!

Rochelle grinned evilly when Lily entered the Great Hall, but gasped loudly when Lily sat across from James and smiled.

"What went wrong!" Rochelle shrieked loudly, cursing.

"Took you long enough, Lily!" Sirius wined for no apparent reason.

"O, shut up Sirius, you don't want me to send a flock of mental birds your way," Lily said, chuckling.

"I am always the victim!" Sirius cried dramatically, putting his head on the table and pretending to sob.

"That's a pretty flower in your hair, Lily!" Erica exclaimed.

"Thanks, I think it's beautiful too," Lily said, smiling at James' cute reaction.

"It looks nice in your hair," James commented, his eyes sparkling happily.

"Thank you," Lily said, returning James' frequent smiles.

"I like flowers you know," Sirius commented randomly, lifting his head from the table.

"Really? We should give you an award!" Roxanne exclaimed sarcastically.

"You know what I hate, Roxanne?" Sirius asked lightly.

"What?"

"Brunettes," Sirius commented, spooning some cereal into his mouth.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Roxanne retorted angrily.

"Yes, I look in the mirror quite often!" Sirius said, sounding somewhat vain.

"AND DID YOU HAPPEN TO NOTICE YOU ARE A BRUNETTE TOO?" Roxanne screamed, seething.

"O...shit," Sirius mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Roxanne.

There was a prolonged silence between the friends after Sirius said this, Roxanne having given up and buried her head in the table.

"Er...can I pour you a drink, Lily?" James asked, trying to change the topic.

"Milk is fine, thanks James," Lily said, eager to change the topic as well.

"O, moo la la!" Sirius exclaimed as James poured Lily a glass of milk.

"Weirdo," Roxanne muttered, rolling her eyes at Sirius' antics.

As James watched Lily drink her glass of milk a brilliant idea popped into his head. Milk didn't usually give him divine inspiration, just to set the record straight!

"Hey Rochelle! Come here!" James yelled from down the table.

Rochelle, who had no doubt been talking smack about Lily, quickly got up from her seat and scurried over to James. Lily looked at James curiously; wondering what he was up to.

"Hello, James," Rochelle said in a flirty voice. Lily felt like puking.

"Hi there! You don't have a date for the ball, do you?" James asked innocently, flashing her a gorgeous smile.

"Me? NO!" Rochelle said quickly, hoping to God that he would ask her!

"How would you like to go with me?" James asked casually.

The entire group's mouths hung open, completely surprised James would ask out that BITCH and not Lily!

"I would love to!" Rochelle exclaimed in shock.

"After all, apparently Lily is going with Remus, so I thought I would ask you," James said, putting on the perfect act.

"Yes, I heard all about that," Rochelle commented, grinning happily and evilly.

"So how about a toast?" James offered, pouring two more glasses of milk. Unfortunately for Rochelle, she didn't see James perform a spell on one of the glasses...

"To...us!" James said, handing Rochelle her glass and downing his.

"To us!" Rochelle squeaked, drinking her altered milk as well.

As soon as Rochelle deposited her empty glass on the table she started to feel...odd. To everyone'' immense pleasure, Rochelle's ears started to get larger, large black spots started to pop up all over her skin, and she started to sprout a...tail?

"ROCHELLE LOOKS LIKE A COW!" a young first year yelled, pointing at Rochelle in amusement.

The Hall's attention turned toward her and spontaneous laughter erupted among all the house tables. It was so loud in fact, that it wouldn't surprise Lily if it were heard from the top of the Astronomy tower.

"AHHHHHH!" Rochelle screamed, looking at her appearance in utter revulsion.

"Oooo, sorry Rochelle," James started, shaking his head and frowning, "I'm lactose intolerant! I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our date."

The Marauders and girls laughed even harder with James' statement, patting him on the back for being a bloody genius!

"But-MOOOOO!" Rochelle started, her eyes practically bulging out of her head as she started to moo.

"I hope this is a lesson to you _Rochelle_," James said, anger evident in his voice, "stop trying to turn everyone against Lily, and leave me and my friends alone."

Rochelle had tears of embarrassment and anger in her eyes as she stormed out of the hall, humiliated. She most certainly wasn't going to leave _Lily_ alone, and she would have James if it were the last thing she did! She would be teen royalty, mock her words!

"You gave us a real scare there, James!" Roxanne exclaimed, wiping tears out of the corner of her gray eyes.

"Well, your shocked expressions made it more believable," James said, grinning.

The bell rang minutes later, signaling the start of lessons. Lily, James and Remus had Care of Magical Creatures first period, so they headed out onto the grounds.

When the three friends arrived at the hut by the woods they were surprised to see they were early. The Slytherin's had not yet arrived; though the three Gryffindors hoped they wouldn't show up at all.

"Hurry up, I want to start this lesson!" Malastar said impatiently, beckoning the arriving Slytherins forward.

Once the class had settled and the Slytherins had plastered their mandatory sneers on their faces, class begun.

"Now, today we will be dealing with a creature that is in no means dangerous, but incredibly annoying," Malastar said, causing many students to look at each other curiously, "today we will be working with Jarvies."

"This ought to be interesting," Remus commented, knowing exactly what the creature was. Lily and James gave each other confused looks.

"A Jarvey is a smallish mammal which that looks like a ferret, although it has the bizarre ability of speech. It is useless trying to talk to a Jarvey, however, as it cannot hold a true conversation and limits its output to a constant stream of rude and abusive phrases," Malastar said, gaining the classes curiosity and attention.

"Does anyone know what a Jarvey eats?" Malastar asked.

Remus' hand shot into the air quickly.

"Jarvies eat rats, moles and voles, which presumably they insult before consumption," Remus said quickly.

"Correct. Pair up into threes or fours because I am giving each group a Jarvey. See how long you can hold a conversation with it, that is your challenge," Malastar said, interested to see if anyone could outsmart the Jarvies.

Lily, James and Remus found a patch of grass that they liked and sat down. Malastar approached them with a tiny ferret like creature in his grasp, chatting away.

"Here," Malastar said, placing the mammal in front of the group.

At first the mammal merely stared at the group curiously, its eyes glazing over in curiosity.

"Er...hello?" Lily said uneasily, wishing one of the boys would speak up.

"Hi hot stuff," the ferret said back in a cocky way.

Lily looked at the boys in surprise and they mirrored her abashed expression.

"Why did you call me that?" Lily asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

"If I were human I would do you," the Jarvey said, ignoring Lily, "and if I were human I would stomp on his ugly face and break his glasses," the Jarvey said, addressing James.

"Why you little," James started, not only offended the stupid thing wanted to beat him up, but that he wanted to do HIS Lily!

"Can I look up your skirt?" the Jarvey asked, inching toward Lily comically.

"NO YOU CAN NOT!" James responded, pulling Lily behind him.

"James! Stop being jealous of a stupid ferret!" Lily hissed in his ear.

"I hate people with black hair, such a disturbing color," the Jarvey said, commenting on James' hair, "I like witches because they have nice legs."

"Put on some pants, Lily!" James said quickly.

"No!" Lily said firmly.

"But it's going to look at your legs!" James said, glaring at the Jarvey.

"James, stop being a git! It's a stupid Jarvey!" Lily said in exasperation.

"Hey, repulsive blonde guy!" the Jarvey said, now addressing Remus, "you're as ugly as a banshee and you smell like a toad!"

"You're as hairy as a hag and you resemble a grimy shoe brush," Remus retorted casually.

"What? No I don't!" the Jarvey exclaimed.

"Yes, and you are as ugly as a troll is and smelly as a speckled skunk," Remus said.

"Is there such thing as a speckled skunk?" the Jarvey asked curiously.

"Yes because it is as nauseating and repugnant as you," Remus said swiftly.

"You are so mean to me!" the Jarvey exclaimed sadly.

"Now you know what it's like to be constantly criticized," Remus exclaimed as if he were talking to a small child.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me everyone," the Jarvey said in an apologizing fashion.

"O my god, Remus, you just cured a Jarvey!" Lily said in awe.

"I read about how to get them to stop insulting people in the textbook," Remus said, grinning.

"Impressive," James said, nodding, though he wasn't to keen on the Jarvey.

Professor Malastar approached the group and the cured Jarvey with interest. He wasn't pleased that the only group to cure a Jarvey was the Gryffindor group and didn't heartily congratulate them.

As the group of three left for their next class they didn't notice the cured Jarvey jump into Remus' backpack...

"We have Charms next," Remus said, consulting his timetable, "which means Erica will be joining us."

Lily and James saw a small smile creep onto Remus' handsome face at the mention of Erica's name. Lily was happy Erica and Remus were going to the dance together, they would make a cute couple.

As Lily walked to Charms with the boys one thing occurred to her, James hadn't asked her to the ball yet! I mean, they were practically snogging buddies, doesn't that at least entitle Lily to a partner for the ball? Or did James assume they were already going together?

"Shall we get a seat in the back...Lily?" James asked her curiously, cocking an eyebrow at the unusual glaze in her eyes.

"O, o sure!" Lily said quickly, daydreaming.

"Are you all right?" James asked, his expression puzzled.

"I'm fine! I was just wondering what we...er...were going to do in class today!" Lily said, trying to sound convincing.

Erica joined the group of friends and once all the students had taken seats Professor Flitwick started the lesson.

"Hey Remus!" Erica said brightly, taking a seat with him and giving him a warm smile.

"Hi, gorgeous," Remus said, grinning wolfishly.

Erica giggled softly and she and Lily looked at each other with excitement. Lily was so happy for Erica; she really did deserve a great guy like Lupin.

"And why don't you call me gorgeous?" Lily commented, mocking anger.

"Because you aren't gorgeous," James said happily, laughing at Lily's comically aggravated expression.

"Well you aren't so hot either, Potter!" Lily retorted huffily.

"Good, then we can be down right repulsive together!" James replied, flashing Lily a lop-sided smile and holding her hand lightly under their desks so no one could see.

"Well, if you insist," Lily said softly, smiling at James sweetly.

"Besides," James whispered softly in Lily's ear, "I don't need to tell you I think you are pretty, you already know I think you are stunning."

"Damn you for being so sweet," Lily whispered back, squeezing James' hand affectionately.

The only one that seemed to notice the close proximity between Lily and James was Rochelle, who was sitting a few desks in front of the pair, and she inwardly seethed. Damn Lily Evans! Today was going horribly wrong for Rochelle, for not only had her plan not worked, but she also had been turned into a cow! Thank god for Madam Pelly and her potions!

"I hope I'm not interrupting anyone, but I do have a lesson to teach!" Professor Flitwick said loudly after the class had failed to settle down.

"Sorry, Professor! We are just all so eager for the lesson!" James said, mocking seriousness.

"Splendid to hear!" Flitwick said happily, completely believing the Marauder, "Now then! We will be learning the Protean Charm today in class,"

The class went by fairly quickly, the four friends chatting throughout most of it. Lily did, however, take down notes vigilantly because she loved Charms.

Roxanne and Sirius got out Ancient Runes early and waited for their friends outside of the Charms classroom. Roxanne did not look happy.

"How many times do I have to bloody say NO to you!" Roxanne said angrily, staring determinedly at a handsome Sirius Black.

"You have to say it at least a hundred times more," Sirius said smugly, "I'm taking you to the Halloween Ball whether you want to or not."

"Not if I find someone else to go with!" Roxanne spat, sputtering angrily.

"And what if no one asks you?" Sirius asked idly, examining his fingernails innocently.

"Of course someone will ask me!" Roxanne sputtered angrily, folding her arms crossly with a grimace on her pretty face.

"We will see," Sirius said mysteriously.

Roxanne knew he was up to something, and that something wasn't going to please her very much, she could tell.

"Hey dog boy! Get out of class early?" James asked jovially, exiting the Charms classroom with Lily close behind him.

"Dog boy?" Erica asked, looking confused. Erica and Remus had exited the classroom after Lily and James.

"Just James' pet name for Sirius," Remus said quickly, watching the realization dawn on James' face. James sent an apologetic look Remus' way, forgetting the girls were around.

"Well, shall we go to lunch?" Lily asked, walking with the group toward the Great Hall.

The six friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, joining the hungry-looking Peter. The hall bustled with noise and benches scratching the stone floor as students entered. Everyone chatted idly amongst themselves before the food arrived on their golden plates.

"Where is the food? I'm starving!" Peter whined, his face scrunched up uncomfortably.

"Peter, you are always hungry!" Remus commented, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well Remus, he is a growing pig- I mean BOY you know!" Erica started to say, correcting herself with embarrassment on her freckled face.

Lily tried to hide her grin, but when she looked across the table at Roxanne's explosive smile, she could not hold back her laughter. Their laughter was so loud in fact, that it could have possibly echoed in the already noisy hall.

"What's so funny!" Peter said indignantly.

"I...er," Lily started, still grinning, "James put a tickling spell on me!"

This comment caused the group of friends to laugh even harder at Lily's pathetic attempt at lying.

"O, ok then!" Peter said, smiling happily as trays of food appeared on the clean platters before him, "let's eat!"

The students in the large, warm Great Hall dug their forks and spoons into their lunches merrily, throughoutly enjoying their large meals.

"Look! There is even cake!" Peter managed to say before mouthfuls, though assorted bits of food flew out of his mouth and landed near Lily.

"Gross," Lily muttered, pushing her polluted plate of food away. James looked a tad annoyed at Peter and decided to share his meal with Lily.

"Want some of my fritters, Lily?" James asked kindly, sliding his plate between them as Lily nodded her head eagerly.

"Aww look! They are sharing potatoes! How SWEET!" Sirius squealed in a girlish voice, attracted the attention of amused Gryffindors.

"Shut up you prat!" Roxanne exclaimed as James and Lily rolled their eyes at Sirius.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear my dance date speak?" Sirius asked, putting his hand to his ear dramatically.

"No, you heard you're bloody mother," Roxanne retorted sarcastically, frowning.

Sirius didn't particularly like Roxanne mentioning his mother, as he wasn't on the best of terms with her, but he decided against acting all sensitive in front of his friends.

"Mommy? Is that you? I'm thirsty, may I have some _milk_?" Sirius asked coyly, eyeing Roxanne's breasts seductively.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Roxanne shouted furiously, picking up a chunk of the frosting covered cake in front of her with her bare hands and shoving it fiercely into Sirius' handsome face.

The amused Gryffindors watching the duo laughed hysterically, waiting for Sirius' next move. Would the battle ever be over between Roxanne and Sirius?

Sirius removed the mixture of frosting and cake from his eyes and peered at Roxanne calmly. He licked his lips sexily, tasting the scrumptious cake before taking a piece of cake in his hand as well.

"Some cake with that _milk_?" Sirius suggested innocently, reaching over the table and stuffing the mess down the front of Roxanne's white blouse before she could react.

Roxanne screamed loudly in protest as the disgusting mush was stuffed into her shirt. That was the entire hall needed to start yet another colossal FOOD FIGHT!

"I'LL KILL YOU, BLACK!" Roxanne announced, running after the laughing Sirius.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! I'M THE GINGER BLACKMAN!" Sirius cried excitably, running toward the Slytherins and pelting them with bits of cake.

As the hall broke into ceremonious chaos once again, James quickly pulled Lily to the floor as a muffin was thrown her way. James and Lily crawled under the Gryffindor table, taking cover from the food fight. No one noticed their disappearance, as everyone was already caught up in the food fun!

"Thank you from saving me from that muffin!" Lily exclaimed, laughing happily.

"I couldn't let my princess be harmed by a flying carb, now could I?" James said, chuckling.

"Princess?" Lily asked, shyly smirking at James. James didn't seem to notice that Lily was concealing something behind her back, as he was staring into her gorgeous green eyes.

"I think I should be awarded for saving the damsel in distress, don't you?" James asked innocently.

"O yes, you should be awarded!" Lily exclaimed happily, "but only if you close your eyes."

James obeyed Lily, a handsome grin plastered to his face. With a swift and soft movement, Lily shoved a piece of cake into James' face. James' eyes fluttered open in amused shock, looking at the giggling Lily.

"O, NO YOU DIDN'T!" James shouted, laughing at how cute Lily looked.

"Whatcha gonna DO?" Lily asked mockingly.

"You think a little cake will stop me from getting what I want Miss Evans?" James asked, speedily pressing his chocolate lips to Lily's soft ones, leaving Lily in shock this time.

"You taste... good," Lily murmured between James' soft kisses, letting her messy hands explore James' muscular back.

Just as James' kissed started to trail down Lily's neck, James heard his name called.

"James? Are you under the table?" Sirius yelled over the shouting and laughing crowds.

James and Lily immediately broke apart; in fear Sirius would stick his head under the table and find them in a compromising position. As they made their way out from underneath their House table, they found Sirius in a worse state then before. His hair was full of assorted foods, his face full of cake, and his clothing drenched with cold soup.

"I see Roxanne got you good, then?" Lily commented, chuckling at the disgruntled looking Sirius.

"O look, someone was eating salmon for lunch," James said, pulling out fish bones from Sirius' once flawless hair.

The teachers finally gained control of the rambunctious student population, and yet again Sirius was given a detention, though technically Roxanne had started the fight this time around.

The cluster of mates returned to their dorms after lunch, cleaning up from the food fight and collecting their textbooks for the next class. Deciding to take a detour through the grounds, the students bundled up in cloaks and scarves before heading outside. The autumn wind was starting to get quite chilly.

"I just received a detention that is rightfully yours Roxanne! You have to go out with me to repay me!" a clean Sirius stated as the group of friends headed off to their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts.

"I wouldn't have smashed that dessert in your face if you hadn't made that sexist comment about my boobs, Sirius!" Roxanne said, defending herself, "and I owe you nothing!"

"You insist that it's always my fault, but you are the one who is telling me to shut- up every time I open my mouth!" Sirius retorted angrily.

"O shut up, Sirius!" Roxanne said, deciding to ignore Sirius for all eternity.

"See! I told you!" Sirius said indignantly, looking for affirmation from his friends that he was a victim of Roxanne's bullying, something he didn't get.

As James walked beside Lily peacefully, Roxanne and Sirius arguing in the back round, James was more then tempted to reach out and hold Lily's hand. He wanted to be close to her so badly! Lily's hair was softly being blown in the wind and James longed to tangle his hands in her soft tresses, kiss her and be in a state of total bliss...

The students entered the castle once again, heading to the DADA classroom. James regrettably noticed Roxanne setting her books down at the desk next to Lily, and begrudgingly sat down beside his best friend instead.

Professor Kettleby waited for the class to get settled, asking everyone to remove their cloaks and scarves so that they may be in proper uniform. James watched as Lily peeled off her cloak and scarf happily, but recoiled in horror when he saw her exposed neck.

SHE HAD A CHOCOLATE HICKEY FROM WHERE HE KISSED HER!

"Lily? Is that-?" Roxanne started.

"Now to begin class," Kettleby also started.

"PROFESSOR!" James shouted, standing up quickly, trying to think quickly.

"Yes?" Kettleby asked in a startled fashion.

"Lily and I have to see Professor Cyprian quickly, please excuse us!" James quickly said, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her out of the classroom. Lily looked as startled as the rest of the class as she exited the class with James.

"You may go...then," Kettleby said awkwardly after James and Lily had disappeared, "now where were we?"

James pulled Lily down the hall without stopped, Lily protesting the whole way.

"James! What are you doing!"

Lily shrieked when James pulled her into the boys' bathroom, a place no girl was allowed to be! It was an unwritten, as well as written rule that no girl should pass by those doors!

"Out. Now." James said shortly, sending some scurrying and petrified second years out of the bathroom.

"Would you explain yourself, Potter!" Lily demanded angrily.

"Look at your neck, Lily," James said, ignoring Lily's anger and pulling her in front of the boys' mirror.

It took Lily a few moments to see the chocolate lip shaped form looking prominent on her porcelain skin.

"O MY GOD!" Lily screamed in horror, her scream echoing in the empty bathroom, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, JAMES!"

"My fault! I didn't hear you protesting!" James retorted, defending himself.

"How do I get this off?" Lily demanded of James, rubbing the hardened chocolate off fiercely.

"I can lick it off," James suggested innocently.

"You have done enough damage here, Potter!" Lily said, glaring.

"It was just an idea!" James said, throwing up his hands in frustration and running them through his messy black hair, "can't you cover it up with some make- up or something?"

"My make-up is in my dorm," Lily said, aggravation evident in her voice.

"Well then let's go up to your dorm," James said simply.

"What if we are caught in the halls? Not only do we have no hall passes, but I have a huge hickey!" Lily exclaimed crossly.

"O, Lily! I'm a Marauder, of course I have about ten fake hall passes on me!" James replied, shaking his head, "and your hickey isn't that bad, besides, it...er...becomes you!"

"It's not that bad? You're the one who screamed in class and pulled me out into the hall!" Lily protested, presenting to James her fiery temper.

"That's in the past!" James said uncomfortably, "let's focus on getting to our dorm. Unfortunately I don't have my invisibility cloak on me, so we will have to risk it."

"Lovely," Lily muttered, following James out of the boys' bathroom and swearing she would never enter it again, "I'll never let you kiss me again."

James and Lily cautiously made their way toward their dorms, hopeful to meet no one along the way. Everyone was supposed to be in class anyway!

"You're not serious, are you?" James asked nervously half way through their walk.

"Serious about what?" Lily asked, preoccupied with other thoughts, like getting to her dorm unseen!

"About never letting me kiss you again, of course!" James exclaimed, giving Lily a pleading look.

Lily looked at James' pathetic state and smiled evilly. She had James Potter practically begging to kiss her. Life...was good!

"I don't know James, if all I am is a snogging buddy," Lily started, grinning.

"I swear you mean more to me then that!" James shouted, a determined look upon his face.

"That's sweet, Potter. You can take Ms. Evans here for a detention date, sound good?" Professor Malastar said from behind the duo, surprising them both greatly.

His dark cloak billowed behind him as he approached the two. Malastar's sunken eyes glared at the two suspiciously, especially because Lily was covering her neck in an odd way.

"Professor! I...we..." Lily stuttered, still covering her neck.

"Save it, Ms. Evans, you have no excuse for being out of class!" Malastar said sternly, a malicious smile upon his face. How he loved giving Gryffindors detentions!

"We have hall passes, sir!" James said cheekily, whipping two out from the pocket of his robs, "we have to meet another teacher, so we will just be on our way,"

"Potter, I know those are fake! Your Marauder passes don't work on me!" Malastar spat triumphantly, ripping the passes out of James' hand and setting them aflame with his wand.

"Hey!" James cried in protest as his fake passes smoldered on the stone floor.

"Now if you will just follow me," Malastar said smugly, leading the two groaning students to the dudgeons where they would no doubt receive hefty punishments.

"This is your fault!" Lily hissed to James as they made their way.

"How is it my fault!" James argued stubbornly.

"If you could just keep your bloody hands off of me, why wouldn't be in this mess!" Lily spat, though she was not angry with James.

"It's your fault for being irresistible!" James hissed back.

Just as Lily, James and the pleasant Care of Magical Creatures teacher reached the dungeons, they meet another teacher lurking in the dank coldness.

"Ah, Maverick!" Professor Cyprian said smoothly, "I see you have found the very two students I have been searching for."

"Searching for? I caught these two skippers out of class," Professor Malastar said gruffly, not fancying the Astronomy teacher much, "and now they are receiving a detention."

Professor Cyprian frowned at the Potions teacher as if he was disrupting him. James and Lily blankly stared at the Professor, wondering what plan he was concocting now.

"Is this true?" Cyprian asked shortly, "because I was under the impression that you two were looking for me."

"Yes, we were. We have a few things to discuss with you, Professor," James said quickly, deciding to sound respectful toward the Astronomy whiz for a change.

Lily wondered why Professor Cyprian would once again save their skins. He was always sticking up for her and James, like he was an older brother watching out for his younger siblings. Yet, he wasn't a brother, more like a really nice teacher.

"Well, you heard them Maverick. I will escort Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans to my office now. Have a lovely afternoon," Cyprian said sharply, motioning for Lily and James to follow his as he left the stunned Potions Master.

James looked at Lily in utter confusion. How did Cyprian know they were "apparently" looking for him in the first place?

"Professor Flitwick alerted me that the two of you wanted a word?" Cyprian asked aloud as he ascended the steps of the Astronomy tower, "and I must applaud your excellent timing, for I was hoping for a word as well."

Cyprian opened the door to his study and ushered the pair inside. Lily had been inside once before and didn't gawk at the ceiling, but James did. He was amazed at the vast universe that had been charmed on the ceiling.

Cyprian walked behind his desk and pulled up a chair. With a flick of his wand, two chairs appeared on the other side of his desk for Lily and James to sit comfortably in.

"Thank you, Professor," Lily commented kindly, taking a seat along with the awe inspired James.

"Like my ceiling?" Cyprian commented, chuckling lightly. He then looked at Lily and inwardly chuckled as well. He didn't know she and James were so close.

"Can you show me how to do that to my dorm room?" James asked comically, still openly staring.

"I'm sure I could teach you," Cyprian commented, directing his attention to Lily, "so when did you and Mr. Potter start dating?"

If Lily had been drinking any sort of liquid she would have surely spat it out.

"I'm sorry?" Lily asked awkwardly.

"I merely assumed that you two were going on," Cyprian said, smiling, "I mean, the evidence is all there."

Cyprian eyed Lily's neck and shook his head in amusement. James clued in after his gaze left the ceiling, and he sincerely wished Cyprian would stop eyeing Lily's neck like that! Well, the bright side was Cyprian thought they were going out; therefore he would never make a move on her!

"O, that's nothing!" Lily sputtered in embarrassment, covering her neck again.

Cyprian smirked and took out his wand. He muttered a small incantation and pointed his wand to Lily's neck. To James' delight, Lily's hickey started fading.

"It's an easy incantation, I could teach you that as well," Cyprian said lightly, "I have a feeling you will need it again."

Lily was a lovely shade of tomato red under Cyprian's gaze and, noticing Lily's utter despair, James diverted his attention to other things.

"Now then, Lily and I wanted to ask you what we missed last night," James said loudly, gaining Cyprian's full attention.

"I'm glad you are so keen to catch up, James," Cyprian said, knowing James was not the least bit interested, "we continued to look at visible constellations and a prominent planet that is best seen in October."

"And what planet would that be?" Lily asked curiously, still mortified.

"Mars," Professor Cyprian replied lightly, "Mars rises invisibly before sunset during October and can be found as the 'first star' in evening twilight, far east of the Milky Way in Aquarius, the Water Bearer. Mars won't be visible to the unaided eye until about 30 minutes after sunset because of the bright twilight sky."

"Were you able to see the Mars last night?" James asked conversationally.

"No, the cloud cover along with the dust storm covering the planet did not help matters," Cyprian commented in disappointment, "however, tonight looks promising. I would like the two of you to view Mars tonight and explain its appearance to the unaided eye," Cyprian said, his voice stern, "I implore you both to do so. Tonight is quite arguably the best night to see Mars, and the paramount time to view it will be _9:42_ precisely,"

Cyprian stressed the importance of the time purposely; hoping at the very least Lily Evans would take the time to view Mars. She _had _to; it was of utmost importance!

There was a silencing pause in which Cyprian merely smiled while Lily and James looked at each other blankly.

"Well, thank you Professor, we must be off," James said slowly, hoping to end the awkward silence that Cyprian relished in.

"Enjoy your night, take time to view the stars," Cyprian said mysteriously, waving his wand and opening the doors magically.

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said shortly, making eye contact with Cyprian and seeing something conflicting inside of his eyes.

Lily and James left the Professor in his office and descended the stairs. Lily was glad to have left, for Cyprian was making her supremely uncomfortable. She sincerely hoped he didn't tell any of the staff that she had received a hickey from James Potter!

"Saved again by Cristoforo Cyprian," James said darkly, still feel uneasy about the Professor.

"Looks like it," Lily mumbled, her emerald eyes looking oddly blank.

"Are you ok, Lils?" James asked softly once he had seen her stony appearance.

"I'm fine, let's just go back to class, shall we?" Lily suggested, snapping out of her momentary daze.

James checked his magical watch and smiled. They had missed class, leaving them the whole night to do whatever they wanted!

"Class is over Lily, you want to go find the others?" James asked politely, hoping Lily would perk up and smile.

"Ok, sure," Lily said softly, letting James lead her up to the tower.

When James and Lily entered the Gryffindor Common Room they found Sirius, Remus, Erica and Roxanne chatting by the fire. They all looked cheery and comfortable, Sirius and Roxanne sparring about something new.

"Sirius Black, if you think I would _ever_ shag you, you are supremely WRONG!" Roxanne announced stubbornly, glaring daggers at the gorgeous boy.

"You know I'm too sexy to resist sweetheart!" Sirius retorted, grinning idiotically while he checked out a seething Roxanne.

"Hey guys, everything ok?" Remus called out as Lily and James approached their friends.

"Fine, we just needed a word with Cyprian about part of the lesson we missed," James commented lightly, taking a seat next to Sirius.

"What are you guys up to?" a slightly somber Lily inquired, sitting by Erica.

"Sirius here was just being a pompous jerk, you didn't miss anything," Roxanne commented happily, her gray eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I am not pompous! DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I'M BEAUTIFUL!" Sirius cried, clutching his heart theatrically.

"You are such a drama queen!" Roxanne insisted, though she smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

As Lily watched Roxanne and Sirius argue she felt a hand slip into hers. James turned his head toward Lily and gave a comforting smile. Lily returned his smile shyly, realizing he was trying to cheer her up. The thing was, she didn't even know what was upsetting her so. Lily had this feeling, a feeling of foreboding, of things to come and things to change. It made her uneasy...yet she wasn't afraid.

"Lily, I'll wait for you, ok?" James suggested, leaning against the common room wall elegantly. He was so handsome; Lily had to battle the urge to snog him to death.

"No, go down and I'll meet you there!" Lily said, smiling at James' kindness, "I promise to be only a minute."

"Are you sure? I don't mind," James started, his eyebrows furrowed.

"O, James, always worrying about little ol' me," Lily said, smiling warmly and holding James' hand loosely. James gazed into her emerald orbs and saw the internal conflict she was fighting.

"You know I care for you," James said heartily, leaning over and kissing Lily's forehead gently whilst taking in the sweet scent of her lavender shampoo. As Lily's hand slipped out of James', James vowed he would make those beautiful green eyes sparkle with laughter, with happiness, and with love whenever he could.

Lily turned around when she got to the top of the stairs and saw James' retreating form. She smiled to herself, thinking herself lucky to have such a person care for her. Lily opened the dorm door and flopped onto her bed.

Lily didn't have to fix her hair at all, she just felt like enjoying a moments peace. Lily had every intention of joining her friends, but something inside of her longed to be alone for the moment. As Lily thought about her wonderful friends, and possibly soon to be boyfriend, she noticed something bright outside her dorm window.

Curiously, Lily sat up in her bed and walked over to the large, transparent window. A star shone in the sky, brighter than usual. It had an odd reddish glow to it, making it stand out amongst the others.

Then it occurred to Lily...it was Mars! It looked so beautiful and prominent in the sky and Lily wished she could observe it out of a telescope. It was 9:41 at night and Lily didn't think Mars would become any brighter in one minute. Boy, Lily Evans was sure wrong.

_9:42_

Lily turned around abruptly as she heard a rumbling noise coming from the night table beside her desk. Her eyes grew wide as the side table shook violently and then _spat _out one of the three drawers tucked neatly into it.

"What the hell?" Lily exclaimed, afraid to approach the dresser that was now still.

Lily peeped inside the drawer that now sat in the middle of the room cautiously; afraid something else spontaneous would happen. The only thing that Lily found inside her side table drawer was the little wooden box she had discovered in her room.

All of the sudden, the tiny box Lily Evans had tried to pry open many times before magically...opened. Lily gaped in surprise as the lid slid off by itself, revealing...

The room instantly filled with a blinding luminous glow, causing Lily to scream in surprise and cover her burning eyes. Red lights danced on the stone walls and floor magnificently, which created an eerie atmosphere.

"HELP!" Lily shrieked, cowering in a corner, afraid to open her eyes.

No one could hear Lily, and even if they did, what could they do? Lily relented, knowing she had to open her eyes and figure out what was going on!

Lily gradually opened her eyes and gave herself a moment to adjust to the gleaming room. It was like the room was on fire...yet there were no flames, just color. Lily located the source of light and gasped. It was coming from her open box!

Lily leaned over the box suspiciously again; hoping nothing else unusual would take place. And then Lily saw it, a tiny, auburn jewel. It was an oval shape, though it had many facets. Lily could barely string together words that could describe its beauty.

The jewel seemed to call to Lily, bidding her to touch its flawless surface. Lily couldn't help herself, its sheer elegance got the better of her curiosity and she reached out to touch it.

"God help me, what have I gotten myself into," Lily softly uttered before stroking the red jewel.

The red light immediately rushed toward Lily. It was like she had pulled the plug in a bathtub, for the light absorbed into crystal instantly. As the light disappeared, leaving the room moon lit once again, Lily too disappeared.

Lily had vanished into the crystal, along with the brilliant red light. The jewel burned brightly before it started to fade very slowly. When the stone had regained its usual state the box closed and neatly tucked itself under Lily Evans bed.

No traces of Lily Evans were found that night, and none of her friends could understand where she had gone. A sleepless night for Roxanne, Erica, Sirius, Remus and especially James Potter had come.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Such an important chapter! Though the next chapter will be UBER important! Reveals ALOT of secrets, though not everything, but basically it will explain a lot of things! So, I have finally introduced the secret box again, whose's happy? I personally like this chapter, there's a lot of fluff, but I though there ought to be because there won't be a lot in the next chapter.**

**So now I have a challenge for everybody who reads the author notes! I want to know your theories about what happened to Lily, and what you think is about to happen to her. **

**Whoever is closest I will NAME A CHARACTER AFTER! It isn't a major part, just a one-chapter kind of thing! I will use your FIRST NAME only!**

**SO WHO IS UP FOR THE CHALLENGE?**

**Please read my other stories, Irish Butterfly and Petal in the Rain! **

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY! (Post questions if you have any!)**

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35 Daughter of Destiny

Chapter 35- Daughter of Destiny 

Lily Evans' cheek was pressed firmly into the cold dirt below her when she finally opened her keen, emerald eyes. The scene that lay before would be darkly imprinted into her mind until her death, that she was sure of.

Upon a crumbling hill stood a rickety, old mansion with shutters covering ever window and ivy creeping up the stone walls. A crooked chimney spouted out puffs of gray smoke that disappeared into the night sky; the harsh and cruel wind made the surrounding trees rustle in displeasure.

"Where the bleeding hell am I?" Lily whispered, tears of fear forming in her eyes.

Lily got up from off of the ground and tried to feebly brush the dirt off her clothing. Soil was smeared on her face and grass stains adorned her pants. Lily shivered as the howling wind bit her cheeks and she looked around in confusion.

It was like she was in a nightmare. The earth under her feet and the air above her head all seemed to be polluted with eerie feelings of death. If Lily were to stick out her tongue she was sure she could even taste it. The beautiful jewel she had touched must have been some sort of portkey, for Lily was sure Hogwarts was no where near here.

"Now what do I do," Lily whimpered, seeing that the red stone was no where to be seen, "if the gemstone was a portkey it would have made the trip with me."

Emotion seemed to overwhelm Lily, causing her to panic. What was she going to do? How was she going to get back to Hogwarts? And how in the HELL did she come to have that fateful stone?

Lily needed time to formulate a plan, something she could not do under her current conditions. Lily decided to head for the abandoned mansion in the distance. At least she would be sheltered from the wind within the crumbling stone walls.

The only obstacle in Lily's path was the large swamp positioning itself between her and the old house on the hill. The swamp seemed to go on forever; therefore Lily's only choice was to wade through it. A soft mist loomed above the chilled, mucky water, therefore disguising the other side of the bog.

"Lumos," Lily exclaimed gently, the tip of her wand igniting and providing her with light.

Lily was a complete mess emotionally and physically as she entered the swamp water and carefully started to walk through. The water reached her waist and sent chills down her spine. Tears started to escape Lily's eyes, practically blinding her. However, Lily did not make a sound, fearful that she was not along in the mysterious quagmire.

Lily tried to find strength within herself to push forward, but she badly wished James were there with her. God, if anyone were there with her she would be better!

"Damn it," Lily cursed, almost falling face- first into the marsh.

Lily faltered as her foot sunk into the mud and prevented her from continuing forward. She was so close to getting out of this bloody bog, why did this have to happen now!

Lily reluctantly extinguished her wand and put it in her pocket. She would have to reach into the muck and pull her foot out in order to set herself free. It was so dark out; not even the moon made an appearance in the blank and lifeless sky. Not one star sparkled. It was like Lily was in another world with all the natural lights burnt out.

Lily reached into the water to pull her foot out and let an ear- piercing, blood-curdling scream escape her lips. A decaying hand snatched hers and pulled her underwater. It was then that Lily realized another hand was grabbing her ankle, and she was not stuck in mud.

"HELP ME!" Lily shrieked before her head submerged underwater.

Lily opened her eyes whilst submerged and felt like crying. A dead, decomposing body stared lifeless back at her and continued to try and drown her as she thrashed and kicked about. More were coming, all the dead bodies surrounding her and taking hold of her limbs.

Lily remembered learning about Inferius' in Defense against the Dark Arts, and the dead corpses were as gruesome and heart- stopping as Professor Kettleby had said.

Lily continued to kick and struggle under the corpses' grasp, but to no avail. There were strong buggers to be sure. Another corpse clasped her throat, making it utterly impossible for Lily to hold her breath any longer. She was going to die and become one of _them_.

Lily was going to go unconscious any minute now, she felt the oxygen escaping her lungs and suffocating her.

Why did it have to end like this? - Lily thought in horror as she slowly started to get weaker.

"It won't end like this, child," a voice in Lily's head spoke soothingly.

A booming shock wave traveled throughout the swamp, causing all the dead corpses around Lily to release her and retreat out of the water in a scurry. Lily felt a hand come around her waist and pull her to the surface.

The last thing Lily remembered before losing consciousness was a pair of gentle, yellow eyes staring down at her with pity.

"Finally we meet, daughter of destiny."

"What do we do?" Roxanne asked sadly, her eyes looking worried and tired as she rested her head on Sirius' shoulder.

In normal circumstances, Sirius would have a permanent smile plastered to his face as Roxanne did this, but all he could do was frown.

"We've checked everywhere; the library, Great Hall, Astronomy tower, even the Slytherin common room! Where is she?" Erica asked in dismay, her head buried in one of Remus' pillows.

"It's like she disappeared," Peter whispered, cuddling his turtle for support.

James Potter stood by his dorm window with exhaustion etched on to his teenage face. He was so worried about Lily; his heart was going to literally burst if he didn't find her soon. It was his fault, he shouldn't have left her and gone down to the kitchens! If Lily were hurt, James would never forgive himself.

James' friends could tell when he was upset; for he went deathly quiet and refused to look anyone in the eye. You could tell he was doing some deep thinking or inwardly scolding himself. Everyone in the room knew that James cared for Lily more than he was letting on.

The boys' dorm door opened and everyone turned their attention to Remus. His face didn't hold a look of exhilaration to everyone's disappointment. His sandy blonde hair looked askew on his soft features and it was apparent he had been running.

"I talked to Grubby, he hasn't seen any trace of her in the forest or on the grounds," Remus said gruffly, taking a spot beside Erica on his bed and catching his breath.

"How is this possible!" Roxanne shouted in frustration, "she can't just vanish into thin air!"

But that is exactly what Lily Evans did. She vanished, no traces of her left behind. James was furious with himself for letting this happen. The one thing that remained on his mind was the unanswered question, what if I never see her again?

"We need to alert Dumbledore," Sirius said firmly, staring at James to see his reaction, "what do you think...James?"

James turned around to face the worried group and nodded. They didn't have any more options left to discuss. The group of friends all got up from their spots and headed for the common room. Before everyone filtered out of the portrait hole James stopped.

"I'm going to check her room one more time," James said flatly, noting Sirius looked worried about him as well.

"We will meet you in Dumbledore's office," Sirius whispered, his piercing gaze unwavering as he stared at the retreating body of James.

James bounded up the stairs and into the girl's dorm, wishing Lily were sleeping peacefully in her four poster bed. No such luck however.

"Prongs, where are you?" James inquired softly, watching as the stuffed stag he gave to Lily pop out from under Lily's bed and stare at James with his button eyes.

The stuffed animal jumped onto Lily's bed and started to roll around like a petit puppy would. The room was dark and empty, scattered moon rays shining through the dorm window and illuminating patches of the stone ground.

"Show me where Lily is," James said firmly, hoping the charm he put on the stuffy would work and aid him.

The small stag jumped off of Lily's bed and dove under it again. James growled in frustration and sat on Lily's bed with his head in his hands. James didn't notice the stuffed animal pull the secret, wooden box out from underneath Lily's bed...

Lily felt her head pounding as she sat up from the couch she was sleeping on. Her eyes fluttered open and observed the room she was in. A burning fire ablaze in the fireplace before her gave off warmth and made the room cozy. It appeared to Lily that she was in a small library, for the walls were all covered with shelves full of old and dusty books.

Lily got up from the relaxing, red couch and walked over to one of the windows. She saw the quagmire and forest adjacent to it from a high altitude. It seemed Lily was, in fact, inside the house she thought was abandoned.

Lily picked up a dusty book sitting on one of the many desks in the room curiously, thinking herself alone for the time being.

"Admiring my extensive collection of books, I see," a valiant, comforting voice inquired from across the room.

Lily spun around and dropped the book she was clutching in surprise. Standing by the burning flames of the fire was a tall man with a long, gold beard and small spectacles. He was slightly hunched over, an implement of age, and his yellow eyes looked welcoming and somewhat relieved.

"I...I," Lily stuttered, unsure of what to say or do.

"You must be hungry, can I offer you a plate of ginger snaps and a glass of milk?" the older gentleman asked, whipping out his wand and conjuring the refreshments.

The man beckoned Lily over and Lily once again took a seat on the cushy couch with caution. The predicament she found herself in was unfathomable, a curious one to be sure. Hunger swelled in Lily, and ignoring her mother's preaching about accepting food from strangers, Lily bit into her biscuit and took a sip of her milk.

The man smiled as she visibly relaxed and indulged in his food and company. He was expecting Lily, though he couldn't say he was ready to face her and explain the odd events that were taking place in her life.

"Who...are you?" Lily finally inquired, mustering up the courage to speak.

"My name is Aodh Gryffindor," the man said, watching the perceptible shock travel over Lily's face.

"Did you say...Gryffindor?" Lily asked in astonishment, her situation getting more questionable and compelling as time went by.

"Yes, Godric was my brother," Aodh replied warmly, a serene smile on his lion- like face.

THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! - Lily's mind screamed.

Gryffindor died more than a thousand years ago! How could his brother still be alive? Was Lily stuck in the past?

"No, you aren't stuck in the past," Aodh commented, laughing lightly at her paranoid expression.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Lily asked, somewhat annoyed he was channeling into her thoughts.

"I am a skilled Legilimens," Aodh said, smiling, "and I suggest you start practicing Occlumency as it will greatly aid you in the future."

Lily was starting to get ticked off. She had many pressing questions, but she was unsure whether she should confide in the wizard, that could easily be a fraud, or keep her mouth shut.

"Now, you must have questions, so I suggest you start asking," Aodh said, "after all, we haven't all day."

"You mean night," Lily remarked, remembering how dark it was outside.

"No, I mean day," Aodh replied, his smile starting to disappear.

Lily looked outside curiously, 100 positive it was indeed night. However, other questions needed answering and talking about the weather wasn't getting her anywhere.

"All right, I am going to be forward with you," Lily said, gaining confidence and composure, "I want to know where I am, when I am, and why in god's name I am here."

Aodh Gryffindor sat down in an armchair by the fire, seemingly preparing himself for a lengthy conversation. He knew the day Lily would arrive on his doorstep would come, but now that she was here it was hard to grasp what his and her fate would be.

"Well, Ms. Evans, I suppose I should start off by telling you a little about myself," Aodh said mysteriously, eluding Lily's questions for now.

Aodh took a sip of warm milk and started with details about he and his famous brother.

"Godric and I were very close to one another since we were small wizards," Aodh said, dipping into his memory, "it was rare that we ever kept secrets from one another. I think the only thing I never told him was the time that I accidentally totaled his new racing broom. I blamed it on the Cornish pixies in our backyard, you see."

"Sounds like the relationship my sister and I used to have," Lily murmured with bitterness evident in her voice.

"As you already know, Godric, along with the other three founders, started up Hogwarts School. I was so proud of him, and in the beginning I would always come and visit him at the castle," Aodh said with a smile on his face, "but then...he started to become exclusive and he could never make time to see his dear brother. I knew something was wrong, for all the other relatives of the founders saw the same "workaholic" streak in them as well."

Lily wondered where on earth this conversation about siblings was going, for at the moment it made absolutely no sense.

"Yes, I know I'm bad at recollecting stories," Aodh said, smiling at the struggling Lily.

"No! Please, go on," Lily encouraged, flashing a half- hearted smile.

"Well, finally one day me and three others related to the founders went to Hogwarts for explanations," Aodh said, frowning again, "but we never got any. The truth was, my brother and the other founders had dug up some ancient information about a weapon that could give the holder extraordinary powers,"

The information about a cataclysmic weapon seemed to perk up Lily's interest instantly. It had certainly caught her off guard. Lily's emerald orbs, that acted as portals to her soul, sparkled with curiosity.

"Have you ever heard the expression, curiosity killed the cat?" Aodh said mysteriously, seeing the same thirst for knowledge in Lily he once saw in his brother.

"Yes, of course," Lily said simply, trying not to sound rude and short tempered.

"Well, whomever made up that expression was right," Aodh said solemnly.

Lily looked slightly alarmed, and the worry that passed over Aodh's aging face was questionable. The man took another sip of milk and continued on with his story.

"The ancient, uncovered information perked up all of the founders curiosity and compelled them to work together and find this weapon. Not one of them thought that during the pursuit of this weapon would they start to feud. No one asked themselves the question, what will we do with this weapon? And ultimately, that was their downfall."

"Did they find the weapon?" Lily inquired, trying to recall if she had read any books on a dangerous weapon.

"No, but they found the pieces necessary to make it," Aodh said in a serious tone.

"Pieces?"

"Yes, four pieces to be exact," Aodh said, "each of the founders sought out after one piece, and when they were all found, together they would unite them and create the ultimate weapon."

"Where did they find these pieces?" Lily inquired.

"I don't know where the other founders located their pieces, but I know where Godric found his," Aodh said, summoning Lily to follow him to another window in the library.

Godric opened to shutters and let Lily gaze out of the dusty, cracked window. Behind the mansion atop the large hill was a sight Lily had seen three times before! There, in the empty field before her was...Stonehenge!

"Wow...I've been there at least three times before!" Lily cried in excitement.

"One of the oldest calendars in the world," Aodh whispered, closing the shutters and bringing Lily back to the seating area, "in the very middle of the circle of stones was where the jewel was buried."

"Jewel?" Lily inquired with curiosity.

"Yes. Each piece of the weapon is a jewel," Aodh said, looking knowingly as the realization dawned on Lily's face.

"You...you mean to say," Lily started, her eyes growing wide in shock.

"Yes, Lily. You now own a piece of the weapon," Aodh said seriously.

The red jewel that Lily found in that little wooden box was part of a weapon! The same jewel that transported her here to meet one of the Gryffindors!

"The Ionis jewel is now under your protection, Lily," Aodh said, speaking of the red jewel that put Lily in the situation she was now entrapped in.

"What! I don't want it! What am I going to do with a weapon?" Lily sputtered, not believing what she was hearing.

"Now, you will let me finish my story," Aodh said, growing serious, "once all the founders discovered their stones they created a place in Hogwarts that would unite all the stones and create the weapon."

"Where in the castle?" Lily asked, fear starting to build up in her now.

"I don't know the exact location, Godric never got around to telling me," Aodh said sadly, "but the founders never united the jewels because they were battling over how to use the weapon. Can you guess whom was the causing the problems?"

"Slytherin," Lily whispered bitterly.

"Yes, it was him. He did not want to use the stone as a means of protection and good. His goal was to purge the world of _muggleborns_ and _muggles_," Aodh muttered in distaste for Slytherin, "he wanted a world run strictly by pure-blood wizards, so you can imagine how well that idea went down with the other founders."

"What did Gryffindor want to do with the weapon?" Lily asked, thanking God that the other three founders had common sense.

"That's the thing. At the time he didn't know, but he started to fear it would fall into the wrong hands, so he opted to destroy it," Aodh said briskly, "so, Slytherin left the school and took his stone with him."

"I thought Slytherin left the school because the founders were conflicting about the students that were to be admitted into the school!" Lily exclaimed, finally learning the truth.

"It was a cover up story," Aodh added, taking another sip of milk to calm his nerves, "Godric confessed everything to me the night he died."

"Where are the three remaining stones now?" Lily inquired, her curiosity peeking again.

"I have no idea," Aodh Gryffindor said softly, "and it is now your job, Lily Evans, to find the other three stones and unite them."

"Excuse me?" Lily spoke in shock, "why would I do that?"

"Because it is your destiny to seek out and destroy the weapon like your relatives would have wanted you to," Aodh said softly, looking at Lily genuinely.

"My relatives don't even know about this, why would they want me to?" Lily asked indignantly, trying desperately to wake up from the intangible dream she lurked in.

"Have you ever heard of Cordillia Evans?" Aodh asked simply, "because she was Godric's wife and your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother's sister."

Ok, TIME TO WAKE UP NOW! – Lily thought desperately, unable to comprehend what Aodh just said to her.

Well, that didn't make Lily related to the Gryffindors because her great aunt times a thousand had married into the family. But still, that was so COOL!

"Wow," Lily whispered in awe.

"So, do you understand everything I have told you?" Aodh inquired with a smile adorning his face again.

"No," Lily said simply, pretty sure that she was going to go brain dead any minute now.

"I will summarize then," Aodh said, starting to worry about Lily's sanity, "you have a piece of a weapon that could possibly destroy the wizard and muggle population, and now you must find the last three pieces and destroy the weapon you create."

"This is impossible, and talk about putting pressure on me!" Lily said, angry tears starting to well in her eyes.

"I am sorry such a burden falls on your shoulders, but you may ask for assistance from any heirs of Gryffindor you come across," Aodh said simply, knowing one in particular that would gladly help her.

Lily frowned and glared at the man that just gave her an impossibly difficult task. There was no way in hell she was going to go through with this plan.

"Why me?" Lily asked sadly, wishing she was at Hogwarts and snuggled in her warm bed.

"There was a prophecy made before my dear brother's death," Aodh said in a worried fashion, "but I don't know what it said. All I know is that Godric knew it would be you that could destroy the weapon, and before he died he gave me the task of giving you the Ionis stone and preparing you for the quest that would decide the future of us all."

"You mean to say you were the man that gave me that wooden box when I was ten years old?" Lily asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, I traveled to your time and modified your memory so you wouldn't remember what I looked like or any events following," Aodh said, sounding somewhat sheepish about tampering with Lily's memory.

"I feel like I am trapped in some kind of conspiracy or something," Lily said, getting ticked off again, "why can't I just protect this stone and forget about the others?"

"Because you are not the only one looking for this weapon," Aodh said gravely, turning away from Lily and staring out the window Lily had before, "dark wizards are seeking this weapon as well; you must trust no one except the heirs of Gryffindor."

Where am I going to find an heir of Gryffindor? – Lily thought wekaly as she started to feel very alone in the world.

"I know it is a trying task, Lily," Aodh said, pity in his eyes, "but you are our only...hope."

Lily put her head in her hands and felt like screaming. She had to put her life on the line or face the possibility of innocent people dying. Either way she was so screwed. How could a sixteen-year-old have such a purpose in the world?

"What if I don't except this," Lily whispered softly, "what if I choose to live my life and leave this torment behind?"

Aodh looked at Lily sadly and beckoned her to the window overlooking the marsh again.

"Then the world will be reduced to this," Aodh said, referring to the polluted ground and sky, "a world where the sun and moon are blocked out by darkness, where Inferius walk about and spread disease among muggles and wizards alike. A world with the heir of Slytherin controlling it with a weapon more powerful than any magic ever conjured."

Lily looked into Aodh's clouded eyes and started to cry. How could she possibly wield that much purpose in life? Her heart told her she could not let the world be reduced to darkness, but she didn't want to be alone.

"I forgot to answer the first question you ever asked me, Lily," Aodh said sadly, patting Lily on the back "you are in the future, the future where you choose to do nothing and live your life like nothing had ever happened."

This horror will be my fault if I do nothing- Lily thought, her heart aching.

"Am I happy in this future?" Lily asked feebly.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lily," Aodh said simply, "you have a husband named Victor, a job at the Daily Prophet and three children in this future. Of course, this weapon kills you and your family because you are all muggle-born."

There is always a choice between what is right and what is easy 

Lily sat back down on the couch and closed her eyes. She couldn't possibly live with herself knowing that she didn't try and destroy the weapon that could devastate people's lives. Besides, she couldn't possibly be happy with her future family with the world reduced to the hell it was. In her mind there was no longer a choice.

A silence crept through the room, leaving only the sound of the crackling fire. Lily stared deeply into the fire. Wait. Didn't "Ionis" mean fire in Greek or something?

"Yes, it does mean fire," Aodh said, reading Lily's mind again, "all the stones represent an element of nature."

"Where can I find the other stones?" Lily asked, accepting her fate to Aodh's immense pleasure.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that the next stone you are hunting for is the water jewel," Aodh said, puzzled, "but you must hurry."

"Why?"

"There is a specific time in which you are to unite the jewels and uncover the weapon," Aodh said firmly, "but I know not when that time is. Once you collect the other stones I am sure the time line will present itself."

"But...I," Lily started.

"Do you believe in fate, Lily?" Aodh asked, cutting in.

"I do now," Lily said, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear, "but I don't know if I like it."

"Fate will guide you, Lily, it has so far," Aodh Gryffindor said wisely, "you must count it as your ally as opposed to your opposition."

Aodh left Lily speechless as he quickly headed toward a large bookcase and started to rummage around for a particular book. His eyes scanned the spine of many books, and finally he pulled out a dusty one and opened to a book marked page.

"Why did Mars activate the box to open?" Lily inquired, the question appearing in her head anonymously. Was it mere coincidence that she was in Cyprian's Astronomy class and that he stressed the importance of Mars?

"Would you not say that Mars could be associated with fire? The red planet has more than one connection to it, not to mention its association with war,"

"War?" Lily asked uncomfortably.

"Would you not say you have just entered yourself into a war of sorts?" Aodh asked, his eyebrows cocked, "who will find the weapon first? The heir of Slytherin or the _heirs _of Gryffindor?"

Lily felt her stomach doing queasy flip- flops, a product of fear and excitement, not milk and ginger snaps.

"I will tell you now, Lily, the stars and planets have a great deal of significance in your quest to destroy this weapon. Pay close attention to them,"

Good thing I'm in Astronomy class then- Lily thought, counting her lucky stars.

"Here we are!" Aodh exclaimed, finding a spell in his large book, "now, before we both head our separate ways, do you have any other questions?"

"Heading our separate ways? What do you mean?" Lily asked curiously.

"I shall be sending you back to your quiet dorm room," Aodh said, his eyes gleaming, "and I shall be heading into the afterlife."

"What? Afterlife!" Lily exclaimed in shock, "what do you mean?"

"I have been alive well past my time. My purpose was to live and tell you the quest in which you will be overtaking. Now I have fulfilled my promise to Godric and I shall stop using the philosopher's stone I acquired before he passed on," Aodh said happily, "but I must first destroy this stone as well."

Aodh removed a philosopher's stone from his robe pocket and destroyed it with a shattering spell, leaving Lily speechless once more. She couldn't believe he stayed alive just for her.

"Will I ever see you again, Aodh?" Lily inquired, starting to get quite attached to the kind, old man.

"I feel sure of it," Aodh said, winking. It was obvious he knew something Lily did not.

Aodh withdrew his wand, ready to send Lily back home and live the last minutes of his life in peace. However, it seemed Lily was reluctant to leave.

"Aodh...I'm scared," Lily said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I would be worried if you were not," Aodh said in a comforting manner, patting Lily on the back.

Lily gave a soft smile and prepared herself for what lay ahead. She had strict instructions not to tell anyone about what she knew or was seeking for unless they were heirs of Gryffindor.

"Are you ready Lily?" Aodh asked, "I will perform a quick spell, and you will find yourself disappearing and fading. It won't hurt a bit, and you will find yourself in your dorm once more."

"I'm ready," Lily said, scrunching up her nose as Aodh performed a lengthy spell and tapped her on the head.

Lily looked down at her hands and found them gradually disappearing. She was turning transparent and looked like a ghost.

"Good- bye, Lily. One more thing, a family secret the Gryffindor family never revealed to the general public was the change of their last name," Aodh said, smiling at the fading Lily.

"What is it now?" Lily asked, her voice sounding distance and pleading.

"Potter," Aodh said softly before Lily disappeared into thin air.

Dumbledore sat placidly in his office, riffling through some imperative and important paper work when something anomalous caught his eye. Above Dumbledore's office door hung four particularly interesting portraits. They were not interesting in the sense that odd people or creatures occupied the canvas's background, but in the sense that no one occupied any of the four portraits at all.

Dumbledore gracefully got up out of his plushy, cushioned chair, and with his billowing cloak sweeping behind him, approached the four portraits.

"It has began," Dumbledore whispered mysteriously, noting the portrait to the far left was no longer empty.

A snoozing man with a long, gold beard and small spectacles sat lazily in a chair within the portrait; his many books piled up behind him. A small detailing on the bottom of the picture frame caught Dumbledore's interest, for he had not seen it before. Etched into the wooden frame was exquisite, loopy hand writing, spelling the word "Aodh".

The man in the picture abruptly awoke; his yellow eyes meeting Dumbledore's light blue ones. They stared at eachother a long time, both wearing pleasant smiles.

"You are the new headmaster I presume?" Aodh asked lightly, his yellow eyes shining.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, at your service," Dumbledore said merrily, his eyes twinkling, "I assume everything went according to plan?"

"Yes, of course. Miss Evans looks to be a courageous witch with obvious talent and truly a good choice of character. I am sure we are all in good hands with her as the protector of this weapon," Aodh said, though his smile seemed to disappear.

"So, my assumptions were correct? Lily Evans is the young lady whom the prophecy concerns? I hope she has arrived back at the castle safely?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Lily is perfectly fine and most likely snuggled in her warm bed contemplating the task at hand," Aodh said, "and as for the prophecy, I never did hear it. Godric believed she was the one, so we shall have to leave our trust in him."

Dumbledore nodded his head in affirmation and took a seat at his desk once more. He had known about the supposed "weapon chamber" hidden within the school since the start of his term at Hogwarts, but he never did manage to find it.

Dumbledore was also aware that Lily Evans was the supposed "daughter of destiny" long before she started school. How he found out this information, only he knew. No one can ever really tell how Dumbledore knows what he does.

"You know you must not interfere or provide assistance to Lily, do you not?" Aodh inquired curiously.

"I am aware of that, Aodh. Though I may be tempted to intervene, I know that I cannot possibly disrupt the prophecy and fate itself," Dumbledore said; though he inwardly longed to help Lily. It was hard to imagine a sixteen year old taking on such a task.

Aodh looked ready to speak again, but Dumbledore silenced him with a hand as he heard a group of students outside of his office door.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Sirius?" Erica asked him skeptically, her arms folded in worry, "and I mean, what if she is up to something and we land her in trouble?"

"Then it's her own fault for not including her friends!" Roxanne said indignantly, "and what other choice do we have? James looks about ready to drown himself so we better find Lily before he does anything drastic," Roxanne said sarcastically.

"Would you two quit bickering! God, all I want for Christmas is bloody ear plugs!" Sirius spat, the tension making him all hot and bothered.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, Black!" Roxanne fired back, "usually you're the one whom never keeps his bleeding fly trap closed!"

"What can I say? I do love to capture unsuspecting insects in my mouth," Sirius spat back, his temper getting the better of him.

Dumbledore's office door suddenly opened on it's own, revealing the squabbling students to an ever- calm Albus. The group stopped fighting and turned their attention to the Headmaster.

"As much as I would love to hear about how you hunt spiders in your free time, Mr. Black, it is getting quite late and it seems you have a trying problem to bring to my attention?" Dumbledore asked, a small chuckle following, "please, take a seat."

Dumbledore conjured up three additional chairs to add to the one already in front of his desk, and Remus, Erica, Roxanne and Sirius sat down.

"Lemon drop, anyone?" Dumbledore asked politely, producing a silver box full of the delectable treats.

"No thank you, sir. It seems I have lost my appetite," Sirius said, glaring at Roxanne.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore inquired lightly, folding his arms neatly on his desk.

"It's Lily, sir," Remus started, hoping Sirius and Roxanne would not insert any sarcastic comments, "she has been missing all night and we can't seem to locate her."

A small grin crept onto Dumbledore's face and he quickly saw Aodh smiling and waving in amusement. It really wasn't funny at all, for four students were worried about their friend, but the astonishment on their faces when they returned to their rooms to find Lily would surely be amusing.

"That is problematic," Dumbledore said lightly, "I shall send the ghosts and Mr. Filch to look for her. I shall also ask the portraits to keep a look out for her. However, I must ask the four of you to return to your dormitories as it is getting late. I am positive Miss Evans will be showing up soon."

The four students eyed eachother in a worried fashion, all thinking Dumbledore was taking the news rather lightly. They couldn't argue upon his decision though, so they all bid the Headmaster goodbye and let themselves out of his office.

"Is it just me, or was Dumbledore somewhat cavalier about the situation?" Erica asked after putting substantial distance between Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore knows what he is doing, I'm sure Lily will turn up soon," Remus said, trusting in the wise, old wizard.

"We will see, won't we?" Sirius said, wondering when on earth they would see Lily.

As James sat stiff as a board on Lily's bed he could do nothing but think of the worst possible situations Lily could be in. James quickly sprang to his feet, he couldn't just sit around anymore, and he would go into the forest and find Lily himself!

However, before James left the girls dorm room he heard a low, rumbling noise coming from under Lily's bed. James' gaze lingered on the small stuffed animal he had charmed and the muffling box it had in front of it.

"What the hell?" James whispered in confusion, his messy black hair falling into his face.

James neared the box that was steadily shaking more vigorously and realized it was the wooden box he and Lily had found underneath one of her loss floorboards. The stuffed stag took off into a run as the noise grew louder, diving under the bed.

James reached out for the box, preparing to open it and face whatever lay beneath the wooden lid. Just as James reached his outstretched arm toward the box it opened on its own. The room immediately filled with a blinding red light, causing James to cover his eyes in shock.

All of the sudden, a heavy object seemed to fly James way, knocking him backwards and onto the stone floor. In another instant, the red light vanished, leaving only the heavy object atop James.

"James?" Lily exclaimed in surprise, looking down on the person she had landed on.

"Is that you, Lily?" James inquired, opening his eyes and seeing Lily's pretty emerald eyes looking down at him with relief, "thank god!"

James fiercely hugged Lily, wishing he would never let her go. A wave of relief flooded over James and he felt his heart clench uncomfortably.

"O, James! I thought I would never see you again!" Lily exclaimed in anguish, remembering the horrible trek she made through the swamp and the encounter with the Inferius'.

When James had let go of Lily she got to her feet, helping James up as well. James' eyes seemed to be glossed over as he scanned Lily to see if she was all right. Then it occurred to him, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

"Are you ok? Where were you? Tell me what had happened!" James demanded, a look of dread and worry apparent on his face, "are you hurt?"

"It was awful, James!" Lily cried as James swept her into another hug, Lily's head resting on his shoulder, "I've never been so frightened!"

James led Lily over to her bed and sat her down. He kneeled on the floor before her, clasping her hands to try and comfort her. He noted how pale Lily was and the strange handprints on her arms and around her neck. James brushed his hand against her cheek and felt her forehead. She had a fever.

"Who has hurt you? I'll kill them!" James shouted angrily, jumping to her feet. James looked enraged beyond belief, his usually smiling face looking aggressive.

"James, no!" Lily cried, having difficulty restraining her sobs, "I have to tell you what happened from the beginning or you won't understand!"

"Ok...ok tell me from the beginning," James said, trying to regain his composure. James took a seat near Lily, his hands running throughout his hair in anxiety.

Lily too needed to regain her composure, for the surreal world she had just ventured to was enough to make any normal person question their sanity. Lily looked at the box lying near her feet and the small, magnificent Ionis stone sitting still within it.

"What is that?" James asked, following Lily's gaze to the jewel.

"When you left to go to the kitchens I decided to quickly check to see if Mars was visible, like Professor Cyprian had suggested we do," Lily began, trying to keep her breathing steady, "and all of the sudden the room filled with that blinding red light and the wooden box we found in my room opened. Inside I found that red jewel."

"How is that possible?" James asked in astonishment, "did Mars somehow activate the box to open?"

"That's what I think," Lily said slowly, "and when I reached out to touch the stone it...well...transported me to this dogdy, old house in the future."

James eyes grew wide, yet they held skepticism within them.

"Are you sure this wasn't a dream, or-" James started.

"Don't you dare, James!" Lily spat quickly, her temper flaring, "everything I am about to tell you is real, and if you are already skeptical I will stop right now!"

"I'm sorry! Please, go on," James said softly, deciding to humor Lily for the time being, "now, you were saying?"

"I was saying," Lily said, glaring, "that I was transported to this house in the future. However, the stone isn't a portkey because it didn't make the trip with me. Not to mention the traveling sensation was completely different."

James picked up the stone with caution and examined it in his hand. It was extraordinary to be sure, but did it really manipulate such powers?

"Then what happened?"

Lily went on to explain trying to cross the swamp and the Inferius attacking her, at which point James squeezed Lily's hand reassuringly, trying to provide support for the already shaken girl.

"If those bloody bastards weren't already dead, I would kill them," James mumbled, his protective side coming forth.

"Then I met Aodh Gryffindor," Lily started, before realization dawned on her.

"_Good- bye, Lily. One more thing, a family secret the Gryffindor family never revealed to the general public was the change of their last name," Aodh said, smiling at the fading Lily._

"_What is it now?" Lily asked, her voice sounding distance and pleading._

"_Potter," Aodh said softly before Lily disappeared into thin air._

"Aodh?" James asked in awe. James had heard stories about his great uncle times a hundred from his father and other relatives! How did Lily meet him?

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE RELATED TO GRYFFINDOR!" Lily sputtered indignantly, pushing James roughly off of her bed.

"Hey! How did you find that out? It's supposed to be a family secret, Lily! I can't just go around telling everyone!" James said, picking himself off of the ground and frowning.

"Aodh told me, of course! After all, he is a relative of yours!" Lily said smugly, "and did you know that one of my relatives married Godric Gryffindor!"

"Are you serious?" James asked in awe, "but, that would make us...related!"

James felt like he was going to die. HE AND LILY COULD NOT BE RELATED! HOW WERE THEY GOING TO HAVE TEN CHILDREN AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER?

"No, we aren't technically related!" Lily stated, seeing the horror pass over James' face, "Godric never had any children, remember? Only his brother and sisters, so technically that one relative married into the family and we aren't related!"

THANK THE LORD! – James thought inwardly, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You sure looked worried for a moment there," Lily said, chuckling.

"How were we suppose to make sweet love if we were related?" James inquired; grinning idiotically and letting his hand interlace in Lily's hair.

"Hey! Who said we were going to anyway!" Lily asked in a huff, pushing his hand away.

"Ok, we are getting off topic," James said, still smiling, "but for the record I say!"

Lily glared harshly at James before continuing on with her story.

"So anyway, your relative told me it is my destiny to seek out three stones that look similar to this one," Lily said, pointing to the Ionis jewel, "and once I have them all, at a certain time of the year I am to find a place in the castle that can unite the four jewels to create a grand weapon, in which I am to destroy."

Lily had to catch her breath, for she spoke a little to quickly for her liking. James seemed even more dazed and looked like he would lapse into a coma at any second.

"Ok, slow down, tiger," James said, trying to comprehend half of what Lily said, "I'm having trouble here."

"Try and keep up, won't you!" Lily said, continuing, "so yah, it is my job to destroy this weapon, and did I add there are also dark wizards seeking it? So after Aodh finished telling me all this I accepted my dreaded fate and now I'm back here."

James looked dumbfounded to say the least.

"Holy shit, is this some elaborate trick to make me look like a jack ass?" James asked feebly, wishing it was.

"No! You better accept this because you are going to help me find these stones!" Lily said stubbornly, "there is no way in hell I'm doing this alone!"

"But you work so well alone!" James said innocently, "but of course I'm going to help you! Just cut me some slack, this is a lot to take in at once!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Lily mumbled, collapsing onto her bed face first.

"I'm just glad you're back," James also mumbled, collapsing face first onto Lily's bed as well.

"James if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. It's just, you're the only heir of Gryffindor I know currently," Lily said, turning to face James.

"Why does it make a difference if I am or I'm not?" James inquired stubbornly.

"Aodh said that I could only enlist the help of those whom had Gryffindor blood running within their veins," Lily said bitterly, "so I'm pretty lucky to have you kicking around."

"You sure are," James said, grinning despite the sudden fear he felt on behalf of Lily.

James enveloped Lily into a tight hug, his breath tickling Lily's ear. Lily did feel much better now that she had spoke with James. He always made her feel better...feel protected. Thank God she wouldn't have to go through this ordeal alone.

It was like her and James were meant to be...destined.

"I should probably leave, Lillykins," James whispered softly in her ear, "you need some sleep."

"Ok," Lily murmured, as James pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "you won't tell the others?"

"No, your secret is safe with me, love," James replied, staring into Lily's eyes for a long time before turning around to leave.

"James!" Lily blurted out before he left.

"What is it?"

"Thank you," Lily said earnestly, her eyes slightly watering.

"For what, Lils?"

"For...being there for me," Lily said meekly, "it means a lot to me."

James smiled at the beautiful red head and started to close her dorm door. Before he left, however, Lily heard him say in the faintest of whispers, "I'll always be there for you, Lily Evans."

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Hello everyone! Just to let you know, that chapter was so brutal for me to write! I gave a lot of information at once (though there are still many more secrets and clues!), so I had to get it perfect!**

**So, about my little challenge! No one guessed correctly what would happen, but I had a few people come close! Another brutal thing I had to do was go through 188 reviews and try and pick who was the closest! **

**The moment we have all been waiting for! (Maybe only me, I'm not sure) The winner of the challenge was emerald-eyed-stag! She was the only one to come up with the Gryffindor connection! (How she did that I have no idea!)**

**Thanks SOOO MUCH for every body, who participated, I enjoyed reading your theories! Some are close while others are WAY off, so it was good fun!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Honestly, I do write faster when I receive more reviews! I always like the match the amount of reviews I get from the previous chapter! So, be kind and review for me and make me happy:P (and please, keep the death threats to a minimum, remember, I'm not being paid here! Lol)**

**Any questions please pose them in your reviews, and I hope this chapter gives you a little insight and enjoyment!**

**pratty prongs princesse**


	36. Chapter 36 The First Murder

Chapter 36- The First Murder 

To be utterly blunt, the next morning had been a blur of chaos to Lily Evans, for fierce questions were fired her way every two seconds, questions she, with the help of James, avoided carefully. Though Lily loved her friends dearly she could not confide one of her, now deepest, secrets to any of them, not even Roxanne...

"LILY FRICKEN EVANS!" Sirius Black shouted audaciously, flinging himself out of his seat at the Gryffindor lunch table and lunging toward the red- headed beauty.

Lily Evans entered the hall calmly with her two apprehensive friends trailing in her wake; a cringe appearing on her porcelain features as the handsome Marauder bounded toward her excitably.

"Black! Leave her alone!" James shouted after his best friend, though, like many of his commands, it did not seem to penetrate Sirius' thick skull, which happened to be topped with masses of brunette hair.

James huffed in indignation and continued to eat his thin pancakes whilst watching the events concerning his friends unfold. Today was going to be interesting, especially with all the outrageous questions he and Lily would have to elude.

Sirius enveloped Lily in a constricting hug; Lily felt like a particularly obese and savage snake was strangling her. The hall's attention turned to the maniacal boy seemingly consuming his female friend, causing many whispers to circulate and girls to whimper.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" Sirius yelled dramatically over Lily's shoulder, gaining many smirks from onlookers, "I WOULD HAVE THROWN MYSELF OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER IF YOU HADN'T SHOWN UP!"

"Don't worry, Black," Roxanne said cheerily, a coy grin dominating her face, "there is still plenty of time to attempt that,"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CLONE!" Sirius fired back, pretending to cry into Lily's shoulder, "did you hear what she said, Lillykins? I'll never be the same,"

"Clone?" Remus asked questionably; James shrugged his shoulders and flippantly pushing Peter out of his seat as Lily neared the table, causing Peter to glare at James viciously and take a seat beside Remus instead.

"Stupid prat..." Peter mumbled, rubbing his backside before taking a seat.

"You alright this morning, Lily?" James asked softly, filling Lily's empty plate with breakfast foods like eggs, bacon and fritters.

Lily scooted onto the bench beside James and chuckled at the way he was babying her. When was the last time she had to have another person cut her bacon for her, six?

"I'm lovely, thanks," Lily said, rolling her eyes and shooing James' hands away from her breakfast plate, "I haven't suffered brain damage, I think I can feed myself,"

James smirked and turned back to his food, a pleasant twinkle lingering in his eyes. Sirius, Roxanne and Erica situated themselves at the Gryffindor table as well, everyone longing to tuck into their appealing meals.

"So, Lily," Remus started, dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin, "James came in last night, telling us all you were back and safe. However, he didn't explain where you disappeared to,"

"O, did he not?" Lily inquired, faking stupidity as she cleared her throat to stall time, "well, it's a funny story, really... I sort of was looking for some-?"

"SOCKS!" James added quickly, clearing his throat uncomfortably as everyone's intrigued and confused faces turned to him, "she was looking for some socks and-,"

"And I went into my closet," Lily started, her nose scrunched up, pretending to recollect a horrible event.

"BUT IT LOCKED BEHIND HER!" James blurted, a huge grin spreading over his face as he thought of the stupidest, dorkest lie he had ever concocted.

"Why wouldn't she be searching for socks in her trunk?" Erica whispered in Roxanne's ear, her face looking disconcerted.

"Lily is hiding something, and I am going to find out what it is," Roxanne whispered back, turned her attention back to the group conversation.

"You were locked in the closet?" Sirius asked loudly and skeptically, his facial expression contorting abnormally, "that had got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard,"

"Which is quite significant, because Sirius says stupid things every time he opens his mouth," Roxanne said pointedly, eyeing James and Lily distrustfully.

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly, as if that statement had settled all matters.

"At least Lily doesn't get stuck up _chimneys_, Sirius," James said casually, his chocolate eyes sparkling mischievously as he tried to deflect the conversation away from Lily.

"You promised not to mention that, James!" Sirius hissed, avoiding eye contact with all the grinning friends surrounding him, "besides, I had good reason,"

"He needed bat wings to concoct a potion that would make his "assets" a little big-," James started to say to his eager friends, all of whom awaited his explanation.

"NO NEED TO CONTINUE, JAMES!" Sirius sputtered, his eyes narrowing as a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Ok, ok," James said, grinning cheerily, "basically he was looking in my chimney for bats and got lodged in there somehow. My dad had to blast him out of the smokestack!"

The group of friends started to roar with laughter, but no one louder then Roxanne. The imagery that sprung up in her mind was enough to send her into a fit of giggles.

"What-haha-I would have paid-haha-to see-haha-his face," Roxanne said between gasps of laughter, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks as she pointed at a flustered Sirius.

"I ate a lot of mash potatoes that day, ok?" Sirius said in a pout, crossing his arms and holding his nose high in the air, "honestly, it all went to my hips,"

The group of babbling and blustery friends eventually calmed down, and as breakfast continued a picture of Sirius flying out of a chimney was fresh in all their minds. James and Lily had successfully dodged all questions concerning the night before; therefore pleasant smiles adorned their faces.

Well, Lily was also smiling because James had decided to let his left hand roam up and down her right leg; James had received a prompt slap when his hand ventured to close to her inner thigh.

"We should head to Potions, the bell will ring soon," Remus said sharply, checking his magical watch as the friends cleaned their plates and headed down to the dank and dreary dungeons.

"What do you reckon we will stew in class today?" Erica inquired innocently, inwardly grinning as she felt Remus toying with her hands as they walked down the stone hallways leading toward the Potions classroom.

"Maybe we will stew a potion that will make our "assets" bigger," Roxanne exclaimed offhandedly, a smirk curving on her lips at the uncomfortable look on Sirius' face.

"Why? Unhappy with your body, darling?" Sirius asked aloud, his eyes sweeping over her and choosing to ignore her jib. He wasn't about to let her win, that was for sure!

"No, my body is fine, thanks," Roxanne fired back, unhappy Sirius wasn't getting irritated and flustered by her sly comment.

"Yes, I think it is _fine_ too," Sirius said, winking seductively at the flaring brunette.

As the two brown- haired spitfires continued to verbally spare, the others entered the poignant classroom and took their seats punctually. Professor Slughorn was scribbling what resembled instructions on the black board, reserving a merry wave for every _important _student that entered his classroom.

"Lily! James! Sirius!" Slughorn piped in an ebullient tone, gaining half-hearted smiles from James, Lily and Sirius. However, the Professor only received annoyed frowns from Erica and Roxanne. Peter and Remus seemed to care less about Professor Slughorn and walked by the teacher without comment.

"Well I never!" Roxanne exclaimed in a huff as she took a seat beside Lily, "I'm a pureblood and my parents are famous explorers, why don't I merit Professor Slughorn's attention?"

"Who cares? You merit Sirius' attention, isn't that enough?" Lily commented with a crafty smile on her face as she pulled out her notebook and green colored quill from her backpack.

"Belt up, you!" Roxanne said laughably, hitting Lily lightly over the head with her Potions notebook, "I don't need you joining the dark side with _him_,"

"Hey, girls!" Sirius said in a hissed whisper, interrupting them and poking Lily in the back annoyingly as the rest of the students entered the classroom, ready to begin.

"What?" Roxanne and Lily inquired simultaneously, turning around in their seats to face James and Sirius.

"You have my permission to start a cat- fight amongst yourselves," Sirius said, grinning idiotically as he observed them bickering, "and feel free to take off your tops too!"

"Why you little-!" Roxanne jeered, searching for a large object to hit Sirius with.

However, she was beaten too it by none other then the dashing James Potter. Sirius rubbed his skull ruefully after James had smacked him up-side the head with his Potions textbook.

"I knew they should have made those things in paperback," Sirius murmured, glaring at the hard- cover textbook, "whaddya do that for, FOO?"

"Your head was in the way, Sirius," James said, grinning happily, "I wanted a good view of the girls taking their tops off,"

Sirius started to roar with laughter as Lily and Roxanne glared daggers at the lop-sided grin curving on James' face. James reserved a small wink for Lily, causing her lips to betray her and give a small smile.

"Remus!" Roxanne exclaimed loudly, leaning in toward his desk, "have I told you lately that you are BY FAR the best marauder out of this lot?" Roxanne said cheerily, pointing to Sirius like he was some foreign insect she wanted to squash.

"Thank you, Roxanne, I'll have to agree with you there," Remus said, sticking out his tongue at a grumpy looking Sirius and continuing to fiddle with Erica's delicate fingers.

"Woman, are you blind?" Sirius barked at Roxanne gruffly, a deep frown etched onto his face, "I am BY FAR the hottest marauder out of _them_, even ask the magic mirror that tells me so every night!"

"Who are you? Bloody Snow White?" James asked in amusement, ruffling his hair nonchalantly and absent-mindedly staring at Lily.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the dumbest looking wanker of them all?" Roxanne sang in a sing song voice, "SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Not true!" Sirius said, pounding his fists childishly on his desk, "if we had some type of Marauder competition I bet you I would win!"

"That sounds intriguing," James said, watching his friend's antics with bewilderment, "we should have a friendly competition, it would settle matters, I think. Would you be up to it, Remus, Peter?"

"No thanks, I've got to spend some quality time with Marcus tonight. I think he is coming down with an illness," Peter said, pulling at his collar self-consciously as the others looked at him in amusement.

"Peter, I really hate to break this to you," Sirius said, pretending to seem sorry as he looked at his friend in concern, "but Marcus is a...turtle,"

"I know that," Peter said indignantly, avoiding eye contact with all those curious persons present.

"Ever considering receiving therapy?" Sirius exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. Sirius and James had quite a difficult time restraining themselves from laughing hysterically; James has his smile buried in his hands.

"O, leave him alone, Sirius!" Roxanne said huffily, crossing her arms like a pretzel, "I think having a pet turtle is a very sensitive and cute idea,"

"THEN SOMEBODY GET ME A WRINKILY AMPHIBIAN QUICK!" Sirius shouted loudly, playfully looking under his desk for a green creature that could make him seem sensitive and cute.

"Very funny," Roxanne said crossly, glaring at the laughable Sirius, "I should turn you into a frog and then step on your toady ass!"

"No, no darling!" Sirius said brightly, flashing his pearly whites, "you have the nursery tale all wrong! If you kiss the frog it will turn into a prince, but if you kiss the prince he won't turn into a frog!"

"What is your point, Black?"

"My point is, PUCKER up and kiss your prince, baby!" Sirius yelped loudly, his seductive eyes tracing Roxanne's figure.

"Why you disgusting-!" Roxanne started angrily, beginning to pull her wand out of her robe pocket.

"Remus, did you want to be in our little competition?" James cut in quickly, hoping to distract the two feuding brunettes, "you better tell me quick, these two are bound to start sparring again soon,"

"Of course I'm in," Remus piped in quickly, receiving an eager smile from Erica, "I wouldn't give up a chance to make you two look like foolish flobberworms,"

"O, IT'S ON NOW, REMUS!" Sirius said loudly, gaining the classes' attention, including the flustered and frustrated Professor's.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black, but I am trying to conduct a lesson," Professor Slughorn said simply, though she didn't sound stern, "I would highly suggest you copy down the note on the board,"

"It's all up here, sir," Sirius said arrogantly, tapping his head lightly and smirking knowingly as he leaned back nonchalantly in his chair.

"Don't believe him, sir," Roxanne cut in, still sore about Sirius' earlier comment, "his head is as hollow as the empty cauldron in front of him,"

Many chuckles could be heard from the Slytherin portion of the class, though they were reluctant to laugh at anything Roxanne had to say. Professor Slughorn shook his head doubtfully and returned to writing notes on the black board. Roxanne, Lily, Remus and Erica immediately started to copy down the board notes on spare parchment.

"I can't believe she said that," Sirius mumbled to James, the expression on his face looking somewhat put out, "I wouldn't insult her in front of the whole class,"

"Don't worry about it, Padfoot," James said reassuringly, patting his friend on the back, "besides, we have to create our little marauder competition,"

"I wonder what we should do," Sirius said, trailing off into another world that included a scantily clad Roxanne.

Meanwhile, Professor Slughorn had assigned the class to stew the Wit-Sharpening Potion and had written the ingredients necessary on the board.

"I'll fetch the scarab beetles, ginger roots, and armadillo bile from the store cupboard, shall I?" Lily inquired moodily as Roxanne made no sign of motion.

Lily approached the open cupboard, eager to collect her ingredients, when she felt a taller, broad- shouldered student shove her out of the way. Lily looked up in muted surprise and glared into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Out of my way, Mudblood," Lucius spat coolly, wiping his hands roughly on his robes, "I shall have to wash my hands and burn my robes now that I touched _you_,"

"Well, if you need anyone to set you slimy hair on fire, you can find me in the Gryffindor Common Room, ok?" Lily retorted savagely, sick and tired of bullying Slytherins taking advantage of her heritage.

"You little bit-," Malfoy started before someone forcibly ran into Malfoy, sending his potion ingredients stumbling out of his hands and onto the clean, stone floor.

"Malfoy, you clumsy fool," Sirius said, shaking his head sternly at the mess on the floor, "you might want to take a shower, there is armadillo bile all over your unattractive face,"

With that straightforward comment, Sirius linked arms with Lily and escorted her back to his desk. James was no longer situated beside Sirius, but instead beside Erica. Remus and Roxanne were also sitting together, chatting merrily amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" Lily asked in confusion as she took a seat beside the startlingly handsome Sirius Black.

"We decided the way in which we were to prove who was the best Marauder," Sirius started, chopping up his scarab beetles into thin, cylindrical discs, "you, Roxanne and Erica will be the judges. We each have a day to be as nice as we can to the girl we were assigned, and in the end you three will discuss whom deserves the title of BEST MARAUDER EVER!"

"So, I'm your "victim" then?" Lily inquired, chuckling at Sirius' mock-insulted look.

"You betcha, Lillykins!" Sirius said gleefully, leaning in toward Lily's ear, "but I must admit, James was quite disappointed you weren't his victim,"

A small blush crept onto Lily's cheeks and she meekly started chopping up her potion ingredients without comment. Sirius smiled at Lily's shy reaction and decided it was best to finish their potion.

Meanwhile, James was fiercely scribbling a small note on a piece of parchment he had ripped out of his notebook; Erica watched him in puzzlement. James scrunched the note into a messy ball when he was done and whipped it across the room, hitting his intended target on the head.

"What does Potter want?" Crabbe asked a disgruntled Malfoy gruffly as the ball of paper bounced of Lucius' head and onto the desk before them.

"How should I know what that muggle- loving jester wants?" Malfoy spat arrogantly, his silvery eyes sparkling with intrigue.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the glaring Potter sitting across the room from him and quickly unfolded the note that had so brashly hit him.

_To the blonde prat,_

_Touch Lily again and I swear to god I will shove a flaming Filibuster Firework up your arse, savvy?_

_J.P. D_

Malfoy immediately banished the scrunched up note and went back to work, a calculating smirk wallpapered onto his smug exterior. It was coming more and more apparent that the messy- haired boy had deep feelings for the saucy redheaded muggleborn.

James would have boxed Malfoy in the nose had he been near Lily at the time, but Sirius had already been on his way to the cupboard, so James begrudgingly stayed in his seat.

"Er...James? Could we possibly get back to work now?" Erica asked sweetly, poking James' side to get his attention.

"Yes, of course! Sorry about that," James muttered, rapidly flipping to the correct page in his textbook and reading the potion instructions aloud.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The class had turned out to be quite a subdued affair, and when the group of friends exited the musty dungeons their focus turned to the "Marauder Competition".

"Hey, Erica! Want a piggy-back to lunch?" James inquired happily, flashing her a toothy grin she returned contently.

"Ok, that should raise a few eyebrows once we enter the Great Hall!" Erica replied, getting increasingly giggly at the thought.

"We'll catch up with you guys later, ok?" James exclaimed, directing him comment towards a begrudgingly jealous Lily.

James headed toward the Great Hall, Erica laughing merrily on his back as he broke into a run. Remus had suavely asked Roxanne if she wanted to have a picnic by the lake, an invitation she was more then pleased to accept, leaving Sirius and Lily alone.

"Frick, those two are already winning!" Sirius started, frowning as Remus and Roxanne departed for the grounds "now I have to do something that will absolutely dazzle you ma'dear!"

"Did you have anything in mind, Mr. Black?" Lily inquired somewhat flirtatiously, though she was only joking with the dark- haired male.

"Hmmm, follow me, darling!" Sirius said excitably, grasping Lily's hand firmly as a completely astonishing idea sprang up in his mind.

Sirius seemed to get more and more animated as they walked down an unfamiliar hallway located near the statue of the one-eyed hag statue, the same statue that lead into deep into Hogsmeade.

"Sirius, where are we going?" Lily requested, her breathing labored as she kept up with Sirius' rapid pace, "and can we get there soon, because I'm starving!"

"I want to show you something, you're appetite will have to wait!" Sirius said before stopping abruptly before an elaborately patterned tapestry.

Sirius examined the tapestry for mere moments before gathering it up in his hands and revealing a quaint, wooden door behind it.

"What's in there?" Lily inquired curiously, her interest peeking pleasantly.

"Tickle the doorknob and find out, why don't you?" Sirius urged softly, his eyes glassed over at the thought of what lay behind the insignificant door.

Lily did as she was told and tickled the doorknob. The door handle immediately started to giggle childishly and turn in a counterclockwise motion, revealing a room in which Lily was surely never going to forget.

Lily stepped into the mysterious room and was met by multiple images of herself. Sirius entered as well, letting the tapestry fall behind him to conceal their whereabouts. The whole room, including the floor and ceiling, was made out of spotless mirrors. The room was in a hexagonal shape; therefore eight tall mirrors provided the facets of the walls.

"Wow," Lily muttered incoherently, observing the pristine mirrors and unnatural light illuminating the room, "where... are we?"

"Well, I don't know if the room has an established name," Sirius said, grinning contently, "but I like to call it the Room of Memories,"

Lily turned to Sirius and saw his eyes were shut tightly and his face was wrinkled in deep concentration. Lily thought it best not to disturb him and turned her attention back towards the mirrors. However, her reflection no longer looked back at her, but a beautiful forest scene.

"How...? What happened?" Lily asked aloud as she gaped at the spectacle that lay before her eyes.

"I shall show you as opposed to explaining. Are you ready, Miss Evans?" Sirius asked curtly, holding out his arm like a true gentleman would, long tresses of brown framing his face handsomely.

Lily decided to cease asking questions, but when Lily took Sirius' arm she was quite distressed to see them walking speedily toward the imaged mirrors. They were going to crash into the thick, reflective walls and make a huge mess, Lily was sure of it!

"Sirius! NO!" Lily screamed as she closed her eyes and felt a cool sensation pass over her face and body.

The impression was not uncomfortable, but numbing. Lily's eyes were shut tightly; she still felt Sirius beside her and in her ears was a soft, buzzing noise. Lily felt weightless, like she was floating. It lasted only a few seconds, however, for the buzzing in her ears vanished and was replaced by the song and chirping of robins and sparrows.

The duo stopped, Sirius unlatching himself from Lily and the redhead opened her eyes when she felt solid earth beneath her feet. Lily was stunned to see the two of them standing in a large, enchanting forest.

"O my giddy aunt," Lily said delicately, observing the green trees and blooming flowers in awe, "what the hell just happened?"

A floral, natural scent wafted throughout the air pleasantly, tickling the end of Lily's nose. The trees swayed slowly in the wind, creating a perfect, lethargic atmosphere. It looked to be early morning, for the birds twittered noisily and the sun was still kissing the horizon.

Sirius laughed imperceptibly at the stunned expression that dominated Lily's features and couldn't help but glimpse the reason James was so fond of her. She was so pretty when she smiled and she looked down right goofy with that flabbergasted look upon her face.

"The room acts like a pensieve," Sirius said, basking in the rays of sun that shone through the tiny spaces among the foliage of the trees, "all you have to do is walk into the room and immerse yourself in a memory,"

"Wow," Lily thought, angelic smiles lighting up her face, "where are we exactly?"

"I'll tell you once we've reached my intended destination," Sirius said whimsically, enjoying the feel of crunching leaves under his shoes.

Lily could tell whatever memory she was emerged in it was one Sirius truly cherished. Lily wondered why Sirius would want to share such a personal thought with her...

"It's just in the distance," Sirius said, hiking up a hillock with Lily dawdling in his trail, "I remember it residing in the north,"

As Sirius passed one particularly ancient tree, Lily noticed someone had carved his or her names onto the scratched trunk. In spindly, messy letters were the names _Jamie-poo_, _Sirwus, Petey and Remmy._

"Horrid spellers, weren't we?" Sirius softly whispered, stopping to observe the tree with a nostalgic twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, just awful," Lily said, tittering as she carefully traced James' name with her finger. Lily really did feel as if she was submersed in a dream.

Sirius continued up the hill, Lily catching up with him, and smiled joyfully as the object of his interest came into view. There, sitting comfortably in an old, oak tree was a rickety, wooden tree house. It was obvious that it had been constructed in a hurry, for it looked ready to fall apart at any moment.

"And there, Lily, is the Marauder headquarters," Sirius exclaimed proudly, looking upon the tree house like a father would look at his new baby boy.

"That's the cutest thing," Lily said, giggling at the sloppy appearance, "is it safe to climb?"

"Of course! James' dad put some sort of charm on it so it would never topple with the gang all sitting or playing on it," Sirius said, recollecting the memory sweetly, "I remember James' mom being so insistent that it be completely safe,"

Lily smiled prettily at the thought of James' parents and started to scale up the mangy ladder that led into the tree house. Sirius ascended up the ladder after her, cherishing every moment he spent in his memory.

"Is this forest part of James' backyard or something?" Lily asked gently, feeling it unnecessary to raise her voice in such a serene environment.

"Yes, this is but one of hundreds of acres James' property is situated on," Sirius said, watching wonder pass over Lily's features again, "I don't think you really know how much money James has to his name,"

Lily sat in an abandoned corner of the tree house, leaning awkwardly on a protruding branch. Sirius sat beside her and kept sending curious glances towards the entrance of the tree house.

"Why did you not build a roof for your tree house?" Lily asked, chuckling at the lack of walls and roofing. The only thing the tree house really possessed was a floor and ladder leading up to it. It was more like a floating platform than a tree house.

"We tried once, but we weren't the best builders at the age of six," Sirius said, grinning and looking above him into the glaring sun.

Lily admired the lush landscape wildly, her thoughts centering around James once more. It was true; the thought of James being filthy rich hadn't quite registered with her because, to Lily, it made no substantial difference. Now that Lily had glimpsed only a portion of James' property she felt somewhat ashamed. What must he think of her humble, modest house?

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crunching leaves and petit voices approaching in the background. Sirius perked up immediately and leaned over the side of the platform, hoping to catch a glimpse of the forthcoming figures.

"I already told you three babies, it wasn't my fault the box of toads got loose!" a tiny, brown- haired boy shouted loudly, trouncing over sticks and leaves that lay in his path with a giant grin.

"My mom threatened to offer up my head as a bludger to the English Quidditch team **because of you**!" a messy- haired boy of six retorted, poking the other boy's belly with a sharp stick as he frowned.

"OOWW! Quit that stabbin', Potter!" the rebellious toad- boy whined, rubbing his hands over his tummy and sprinting awkwardly toward the tree house with his fussy hair flying wildly.

Lily's eyes opened widely and her mouth parted in a gasp as she observed four, little boys trailing throughout the expansive forest.

"Is that you and James?" Lily inquired as she looked upon the two adorable boys bickering.

"Yes," Sirius said laughably, smiling, "and that is Remus and Peter lagging in the background. I believe they took a bit longer because Peter insisted on stuffing another Turkish delight in his mouth before departure,"

Lily laughed lightly and continued watching the two, little boys carefully. She couldn't get over how SWEET they both were!

"James, your mommy should be sayin' thanks," Sirius started as he began to climb the ladder leading to the tree house, "the dinner party was boring and we made it fun,"

"She don't like frogs in her soup, Sirius!" James scolded sternly, his brows furrowed as he wiped his dirty hands on his white shirt, "she is gonna curse me!"

"Then you should run away from home, dopey!" Sirius said as if it were the answer to all of James' problems, "I'll live in the tree house with yah!"

By this time, both the young Sirius and James were on the platform with Lily and the present day Sirius. Lily glimpsed Remus and Peter throwing large rocks and acorns at flustered birds in their nests below.

"Got em' in dah FACE!" Peter exclaimed happily as he chucked a rock that ricocheted off the tree lodging the disconcerted birds, "I broke'd his beak!"

The six-year-old Remus shook his head as he watched the hyper Peter bob up and down in excitement. Even at six Remus was incredibly intelligent, for he had already deciphered that Peter was incapable of doing anything right. If Peter were to attempt cursing him, Remus would be more concerned for the fellow standing beside him.

"I can still barely understand a word Peter says these days," Sirius whispered to Lily as he moved beside her and watched the hilarious events unfold.

Lily chuckled offhandedly, for she was emerged in the comical conversation occurring between James and Sirius.

"My dad said the other day if I don't be good nobody will marry me," Sirius said flippantly, nudging a small, green inchworm scooting across the platform, "but I says to him, I says, "Girls are gross and yucky!" and he says, "Just wait, just wait." What does that mean?"

"Dunno," James mumbled, looking at Sirius in a clueless fashion, "I'm never gonna' marry cuz I don't like girls much,"

Lily put her hand over her mouth in order to suppress her laughter. James and Sirius were the biggest bachelors in Hogwarts; it was hard to imagine them ever-disliking women!

"Sokay, me and youz will live in our tree house forever! Never have to worry bout' nothing!" the young Sirius said smoothly, tucking his hands behind his head and leaning against the tree trunk supporting the platform.

"BOYS!" a booming, female voice echoed across the forest loudly, "YOUR SNACKS ARE READY! IF YOU BRING ANY WILDLIFE IN THE HOUSE I WILL BECOME VERY ANGRY AND DO SOMETHING VERY RASH! Come home, now!"

"Is that James' mom?" Lily inquired curiously, realizing she had enhanced her voice with the Sonorus spell in order to gain the boys' attention.

"Yes, she often stood on the back- door stoop and yelled across the forest for us to come home," Sirius said, his eyes glazing over, "her snacks were always so tasty too..."

The younger Sirius quickly started to descend from the tree house, a bewildered James clambering clumsily after him. The pant knees of both boys were severely grass-stained.

"You said we were going to live in the tree house!" the little James shouted, "we can't go back home!"

"But I am hungry!" Sirius protested, joining a sensible Remus and frenzied Peter, "you can stay, BUT I WANNA EAT!"

Sirius, Remus and Peter dashed into the forest, eager to return to the Potter mansion and eat their snacks. James sprinting after them, stumbling upon some stones along the way. James' slow, childish run was exceedingly sweet.

The last thing Sirius and Lily heard before the boys disappeared in the woods was, "Will the snake in my pocket will make your mom mad, James?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

With the blink of an eye, Lily was no longer lounging on the scruffy tree house located deep within the Potter woods, but she was standing beside Sirius, her arms still linked with his, in the middle of the mirrored room. The verdant forest no longer reflected in the glass surrounding them.

"Wha- what?" Lily stuttered unintelligibly, staring in a dumbfounded fashion at the walls encompassing her and Sirius.

"We never left this room, Lily," Sirius said, grinning at the girl's flabbergasted expression, "you conscious mind as well as mine were thrust into my memory, not our physical bodies,"

"But we ran into the mirror!" Lily protested, trying to understand the concept of the room.

"It was a trick of the intellect, your conscious mind walked through the mirror, but not _you_," Sirius explained, "which demonstrates the dangerous part of what we just did,"

"Someone could tamper with our bodies while we are unknowingly within the memory?" Lily inquired skeptically, crossing her arms.

"It is a possibility," Sirius commented numbly, twisting a lock of his hair around his finger, "and because it was my memory, I can terminate it at any time, bringing us back to reality,"

"It took a split- second to do it too! One minute I'm up in a tree, the next I am once again inhabiting a mirrored room!" Lily said audaciously, utterly intrigued.

"Yes, it took some time until the Marauders and I figured it all out," Sirius said, pulling back the tapestry and ushering Lily out of the room.

Lily and Sirius exited the room in silence, both thinking about the memory they had just left. It really was special to Sirius, Lily could tell by the far- off look present in his alluring eyes.

"Why did you want to show me that memory, Sirius?" Lily asked softly as she followed Sirius down the abandoned hallway.

"I'm not sure, really," Sirius said, his eyes glazing over, "to me it demonstrates the bond the four of us had even when we were young...I thought I would show you what the Marauders were like back in the day,"

"You were trouble makers even then," Lily sighed, chuckling at the proud grin that appeared on Sirius' face.

Sirius led Lily over to the hunchbacked, one-eyed witch adjacent to the elaborate tapestry and tapped his wand on her hump. With a silent incantation, the hump popped open, leaving a petit hole the two friends could squeeze through.

"We are off to Hogsmeade, then?" Lily assumed, climbing down the hole and landing awkwardly on the stone floor belonging to the darkened tunnel.

"I figured if I loosened you up with a few Firewhiskeys I could rent out a room at the local motel and _prove_ I am by far the best Marauder," Sirius said mockingly, igniting the end of his wand and winking seductively at Lily.

"I'm sorry, but I do not succumb to _perverts_," Lily retorted cheekily, dashing down the gloomy tunnel blindly, Sirius laughing and chasing after her with their only means of light in his hand.

It was rather a stupid thing for Lily to do, running down a dark tunnel without knowing what she may trip on or run into along the way. Unfortunately for her, she was about to learn this lesson in a rather shocking and disturbing way...

"Lily! Wait up!" Sirius whined, squinting as he tried to make out the form of the retreating girl in the darkness.

"Not on your life, Black!" Lily yelled out playfully, her laughter echoing in the tunnel.

Lily's childish game was soon cut short, for her foot caught on an unidentified object beneath her, causing her to trip and land on it. Lily's sharp scream and annoyed "Oomph!" alerted Sirius of her situation, causing him to rush to her side. He hoped she didn't scrap anything.

"You alright, Lily?" Sirius asked, pointing his wand toward her in order to illuminate her surroundings.

"I'm fine, just a little clumsy," Lily grumbled in irritation, getting up off the ground and facing Sirius, "it's funny how often I seem to embarrass myself,"

Sirius' attention was not focused on Lily's embarrassment, but the red liquid trailing down her face and creeping down along her exposed neck. She seemed unaware that her face had blood smeared all over it.

"Did you bang your head?" Sirius asked in urgency, outlining his wand around her face and neck, checking for a wound.

"No, I don't think so," Lily said, wiping some blood off her forehead and examining the glistening consistency on her fingers in panic.

Lily quickly snapped her wand out of her robe pocket and illuminated the tip of it. Lily and Sirius pointed their wands at the object Lily had tripped on, both jerked back in horror at the sight that met their eyes.

"It's a...a dead body," Sirius choked out hoarsely, his eyes growing wide in disgust as Lily let out an ear- piercing scream that echoed menacingly throughout the darkened tunnel.

"GET THIS FRICKEN' BLOOD OFF OF ME!" Lily cried shrilly, ripping off her school robes as Sirius quickly made the congealing blood on her face vanish with his wand.

"Calm down, Lily! Stay still!" Sirius said, trying to vigorously wash away the filth on her face, "I can't get it off when you are squirming like that!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF A DEAD CORPSE'S BLOOD WAS ON YOUR FACE! Lily screamed in hysteria, her face looking very pale and clammy.

Sirius managed to clean the blood off of Lily's face, neck and hands with difficulty. Guilt was bubbling in Sirius' stomach as he watched Lily silently sob in fright. Sirius wrapped his muscled arms around Lily, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. They both sat against the bricked wall of the tunnel; it was a fair distance away from the body.

"What do we do, Sirius?" Lily whispered, her blood- shot eyes focused on the dead being before them, "we just found a dead person..."

"We could pretend we never saw the body," Sirius started to say in unease.

"SIRIUS! We couldn't possibly!" Lily exclaimed angrily, "there is a dead person in Hogwarts for god's sake!"

"Ok, ok! I will have to report this to Dumbledore then," Sirius said solemnly, his brow furrowed, "but in doing so I will land in big trouble. Not only are we skipping class, but we are in a secret passage leading to Hogsmeade,"

"What? I'm not letting you report this alone!" Lily exclaimed in a challenging tone, "and don't you dare ask me to pretend like I wasn't here!"

"Lily, don't be insane!" Sirius barked, running his hands through his bushel of hair, "there is no point in getting you in trouble too! You are a prefect, think of what this could mean for you!"

"I don't care about the bloody badge!" Lily hissed, getting up off of the ground with Sirius at her side, "I couldn't in good conscience let you take do this alone! I mean, god damn it, we found a _murdered_ person!"

"Screw your bleeding conscience then!" Sirius snapped, "it's my fault we landed in this mess, I refuse to let you get in trouble!"

"There is nothing you can do or say to stop me, Black," Lily said flatly, narrowing her eyes at the handsome Marauder and turning up her nose, "I willing obliged to go to Hogsmeade with you, therefore it is not your fault,"

"Fine, there is no use fighting with you," Sirius said, sighing in frustration and igniting the end of his wand again, "let's go see Dumbledore then."

Lily was taken aback with Sirius' agreeable attitude and warily followed the Marauder down the dank tunnel and out of the humped-witch's back. The duo remained silent, Lily's heels clinking on the stone floors providing the only source of noise. Lily peered out of one of the windows and noticed it was still shining brightly outside. Her stomach lurched as her gaze wandered over to the willow tree by the lake, for James, Remus, Roxanne and Erica were all running around like mad people, most likely playing a game of tickle tag.

"I'm such an idiot," Sirius murmured as he too spotted the group of friends laughing and playing on the green, grassy fields of Hogwarts.

"You are being too hard on yourself," Lily said, staring into the eyes of Sirius, "we are doing the right thing here,"

Sirius offered a feeble smile before continuing to walk toward Dumbledore's office. His head seemed to hang low, his stare remaining on the floor. It was odd to ever glimpse Sirius in such a forlorn state.

"I ruined today for you, Lily," Sirius said, his gaze not meeting hers, "Roxanne was right, I am just a dumb wanker,"

Lily saw the expression on Sirius' face and inwardly gasped. He seemed really put out when he mentioned Roxanne, for the hurt on his face was enough to make _her_ cry.

"Sirius, Roxanne doesn't mean half of what comes out of her mouth," Lily offered softly, "if you ask me, she is just putting on an elaborate show to hide the fact she has a major crush on you,"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Sirius asked gutturally, his expression perking up, "because if Roxanne does like me she has a funny way of showing it..."

Lily chuckled softly, yet her stomach tottered awkwardly as Dumbledore's office statue came into view. Lily prayed that her punishment would be light, for not only was her perfect badge at stake, but she could possibly be suspended.

"Sirius, girls rarely ever display what they're feeling," Lily said quietly, rolling her eyes, "you've got a chance with her, you just need to keep trying,"

"Lord... Lily, you are making me feel awful!" Sirius said, shifting his aloof stare to the ajar, broom cupboard mere meters from the falcon statue, "do you mind if I apologize well in advance?"

"Apologize?" Lily asked curiously, scrunching up her nose in intrigue, "apologize for what?"

"THIS!" Sirius said somewhat regrettably, shoving the petit redhead into the broom closet and shutting the door firmly behind her. With a swift flick of his wand, Sirius had the cupboard locked and sound- proofed.

Lily forcibly smacked into a dozen brooms and mops that scattered to the floor and clattered against the gritty sandstone walls. It was pitch black within the closet; one of Lily's feet was wedged uncomfortably into a water pail. The smell of soiled, soggy mop heads wafted in Lily's nostrils, making her cringe and plug her nose in disgust.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily shrieked in a high- pitched tone, battling with a rogue duster tickling her neck, "OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Sorry, Lils, but I won't let you get in trouble on my mischievous account," Sirius exclaimed loudly, not hearing Lily's protests, "I'll have James fetch you soon, I promise!"

The last thing Lily heard was Sirius' breakneck, diminishing footsteps nearing the jagged falcon statue down the granite, lackluster corridor...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Lily's back was propped up against the wall of the cluttered broom closet about two hours later, her neck rubbing up against a particularly rough sponge hanging on a hook on the wall. About an hour ago she had been fuming and spouting out smoke like a rusty steam engine, but now Lily had given up trying to maneuver around the tin buckets littering the floor and had resorted to waiting patiently for a rescuer.

Lily heard prominent footsteps nearing the closet, and when the door opened and she was exposed to light her eyes squinted uncomfortably.

"Fancy finding you in a broom closet," a sexy, masculine voice said silkily as Lily heard the door creak open, "mind if I join you in here for awhile?"

"And why, Mr. Potter, would I _ever _want to inhabit a broom closet with _you_?" Lily retorted back in a teasing voice, grasping James' outstretched hand and getting up off of the closet floor.

"How offending!" James announced in a mocking tone, pulling Lily up and closing the closet door, "how long were you in there?"

"Two bloody hours!" Lily shrieked in outrage, causing James to clamp his hands over his ears, "did you have to take your bleeding time getting here?"

"I only found out five minutes ago of your whereabouts, Ms. Evans!" James snapped, though he did not seem angry, "apparently Sirius is in some sort of trouble. He got back to the common room a few minutes ago and I found him packing some of his things. It was before he left that he told me you were locked in a closet somewhere,"

"O my giddy aunt! Where was he going with all his things?" Lily asked in fright, hoping Sirius had not been suspended, or worse, expelled.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," James said, his expression turning to one of thorny worry, "and why the blooming hell were you locked in a closet?"

Lily looked meekly puzzled for a moment; she didn't know whether to scream and find Sirius before he took all the blame or fall to the ground and cry.

"James," Lily started, her eyes filling with tears, "something awful has happened,"

"What? Are you alright?" James asked, panicking at the sight of Lily's watery orbs.

James lightly reached out for Lily's right hand and stroked her palm, hoping to sooth and calm her. James hated seeing Lily in such an upset state, but it seemed he was glimpsing this side of her quite often now.

"I'm... fine. Sirius and I were on our way to Hogsmeade, but we never ending up getting there," Lily said in almost a whisper, clutching James' hand tightly, "I was running down the passage leading into Honeydukes, but I tripped on something along the way,"

"Tripped? On what?" James asked, barely able to ingest the suspense.

"A...corpse," Lily said throatily, her porcelain skin turning paler at the thought of the bloody body abandoned on the soiled, tunnel floor.

"A...what!" James inquired in stunned disbelief, his eyes narrowing in curiosity, "as in a dead, or _murdered_ person?"

"Yes, James!" Lily cried, distress painting a picture on her face, "I tripped on the body and got blood all over my face and hands,"

Lily couldn't help but let an anguished sob emit from her lips as her eyes met James' worried ones. James pulled Lily tightly to his chest and tried to sooth her trembling by stroking her hair and rubbing her back. He himself could barely believe the story Lily had just told him. Why did Lily always have to be the one exposed to terrible events? It ached James to see Lily so distressed lately. All he wanted to do was protect her, but so far he was doing a lousy job.

James and Lily remained in their tight embrace for awhile, thankful no unwanted guests had come dashing round the corner to disturb them. James cradled Lily's head with one of his hands, he loved the way her head found solace on his muscled shoulder.

"Come, I'm taking you back to Gryffindor tower," James whispered softly in Lily's ear, pulling away from her and holding her hand tightly in his own, "we will get you some food, a hot shower and some sleep,"

Lily let James lead her up the grand staircase and into the empty Gryffindor Common Room. It was about suppertime; no one was occupying the tower. Lily's face was tear streaked and her hair was in disarray, though she didn't mind James glimpsing her in such a vulnerable state.

The secret couple ascended up to the Girl's Dormitory and Lily quickly popped into the bathroom and had a much-anticipated shower. Lily was extremely disturbed and alarmed to see the water seeping through the shower drains tinged with hues of red. James waited patiently on Lily's bed, and when she exited the washroom in her pink pajamas and soaked hair he embraced her again.

"Are you alright, Lily?" James inquired again, brushing strands of wet, red hair out of her face with his gentle hands; "can I get you anything?"

"You have done enough already, James," Lily in a genuine, yet fatigued voice, "I'm worried about what trouble Sirius is in,"

"He locked you in that closet, didn't he?" James asked soberly, making a mental note to thank his friend profusely for doing so and sparing her extra trouble.

"Of course he did," Lily said sadly, placing her hand on James' knee, "I should receive the same punishment as him. I can't let him endure this trouble alone,"

"Lily," James said in almost a begging tone, "don't do anything rash. Sirius can handle this; he made this sacrifice for you because you are his friend. You may land him in more trouble if you come forward now,"

"How do you figure that?" Lily asked in challenging puzzlement.

"He undoubtedly told Dumbledore he was alone when he found the...body. You don't want to make him out to be a liar," James said, trying to sound intellectual and save Lily from unnecessary problems.

"I suppose you're right...but I feel so awful," Lily said softly, looking downcast, "it is noble of Sirius to tell Dumbledore about the corpse even though he could suffer consequences,"

"It'll probably be splashed all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning," James said logically, tracing Lily's spine with his hand as he spoke, "I wonder what details will be released to the public,"

"Imagine, a murder in Hogwarts...if it even is a murder," Lily said, a far-off look occupying her expression as she enjoyed the feel of James' touch.

"Well, I very much doubt whomever that is died of natural causes," James said, scrunching up his nose in thought, "I'd like to know who the poor bloke is,"

"I think I'm already a tad too familiar with him," Lily said, shuddering at the thought of her blood stained hands and face.

Deciding it best to explain to their friends the events that had taken place, James wrapped Lily up in a thick, quilted blanket (which she begrudgingly adorned) and the two made themselves comfortable in front of the common room fire. Lily and James leaned up against an arm of one of the plushy davenports and awaited the return of their friends.

"There you two are!" Erica exclaimed calmly, popping her head from behind the portrait and entering the room with Remus, Roxanne and Peter, "were you not hungry?"

"I've lost my appetite," Lily said, doing her best to block out the horrific images in her mind.

"Come sit for a moment, we have something to tell you," James said, beckoning over the group, "it concerns Sirius,"

"I was quite surprised not to see him at dinner," Remus said, taking a seat around the fire, "it is not like him to forgo a meal,"

"What's wrong? Where is he?" Roxanne inquired curiously, trying her best to not seem to engulfed within the conversation as she too took a seat.

"Really, Roxanne! Your concern for him is so touching," James said, cracking a small grin, "I must tell him how you fretted about his whereabouts!"

"You do that, Potter," Roxanne started, a menacingly twinkle in her eye and a sly smile crossing her lips, "and you will not be in a fit state to play in your next Quidditch game."

"You are a scary woman, Roxanne," James said simply, making the group, including Roxanne, laugh.

"So," Remus started after the conversation had turned serious once more, "what happened to Sirius exactly?"

James began explaining the events that had taken place a few hours back, Lily filling in the parts he was sketchy about. Lily remained quite pale through the explanation, but Roxanne and Erica's pigmentation could easily rival hers.

"I can't believe he went to Dumbledore alone," Roxanne said, a far-off look in her eyes, "he locked you in that closet to save you from trouble..."

"Such a gracious thing to do," Erica said gently, entangling her hands with Remus', "I hope he won't be punished, I mean, he is reporting a murder!"

"Lily, do you know who it was that was killed?" Remus inquired, wondrous possibilities swimming in his mind.

"No, I didn't recognize the...body," Lily replied uncomfortably, squirming underneath the warm duvet, "I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, but I remember he look sort of young...dark hair? For some reason he reminded me of someone..."

"But where is Sirius now?" Roxanne asked again, starting to lose her patience and disregarding the identity of the deceased person.

"We don't know," James said solemnly, leaning back and resting his head on the arm of the chair, "all we can do now is wait,"

One by one each friends drifted to sleep around the crackling fire, Erica with her hands still entwined with Remus' and Lily with her head resting on James' shoulder. Peter had left for the dormitories, leaving Roxanne alone with her conflicting thoughts.

Hours ticked by and Sirius did not cross the threshold of the portrait hole. His jolly air did not fill the emptying common room, his ridiculous sexual jibs didn't reach the ears women, and his cocked eyebrows did not bounce upon his forehead when appealing, silhouetted girls strutted by.

"Stupid bugger," Roxanne mumbled in a subdued whisper, laying on one of the upholstered couches in the common room, still wide-awake, "Sirius...where are you?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**»-(¯v´¯)-»AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**Hello everyone! P  
**

**So...I haven't updated in almost two months...that has caused some awkward reviews. I really am sorry about that, but my life is so hectic and busy I barely ever find time to write at all anymore. But you guys have to admit this was a pretty long chapter! D (one of my longest even!)**

Now, who can guess whom the murdered person is? I left a few clues in the chapter, nothing to obvious though so you will have to exert a lot of imagination to guess whom was killed. I would adore reading guesses in your reviews:D

So, please review everyone, for I am confidant the next chapter will be out sooner next time around because I am going to thoroughly enjoy writing the next chapter!

PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND REVIEWING! D  
(if you post any questions in your reviews you can bet on a speedy reply from me!)

**pratty prongs princesse**


	37. Chapter 37 Technically?

Chapter 37- Technically 

Lily was dreadfully exasperated the next morning, for an owl with smooth, noir feathers had persistently trounced on the frosted glass belonging to her bedroom window. The room was fairly quiet, only the soft hum of one of Erica's singing quills could be heard. Lily and Erica were the only inhabitants of their dorm room, apart from Peter's turtle who had mysteriously escaped from the boys' dorm and was now snoozing in Roxanne's sock drawer...

"Lily, there is an owl outside our window," Erica yawned sleepily, her linen sheets wrapped around her head awkwardly as she sat up in bed; she looked like a combination of Mother Teresa and Medusa.

"Curse it in the face, then," Lily grumbled tiredly, digging her face into her mattress and making fatigued gurgling noises.

"You are such a pleasure in the morning, Lily," Erica said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and, with her duvet in tow, motioning to open the window.

"Don't let that maddened buzzard in, I'm sleeping," Lily mumbled, turning over and examining the bothersome owl with aggravated disdain.

Erica ignored Lily's negative, morning attitude and slid the wooden frame of the window upwards. A black owl with silver eyes entered, nicking Erica's ear with one of its wings, and landed gracefully on the foot- board of Lily's bed. Obediently, the owl stuck out its left talon, revealing a small piece of parchment tied in white yarn.

"What insomniac sent me a _goddam_ letter this early in the morning?" Lily huffed tiredly, reaching for the scroll and shooing the owl out the window. The posh owl looked quite insulted with Lily's bitter manner.

Lily uncoiled the parchment and was intrigued to find a small note from Sirius Black, the elusive boy that had not returned to his room the previous night.

_Lily,_

_I'm at the Ministry of Magic. I told Dumbledore about our best friend and I was located to London for further questioning. A full- fledged investigation is underway, but I still don't know who the dead guy is._

I'm flooing back to school after breakfast. I'm not in any trouble; Dumbledore thought it admirable that I told him. THAT'S RIGHT, I'M ADMIRABLE:)

Tell Roxanne she isn't to cry in my absence and tell James his father will be owling him about some family get together soon.

See you soon, love.

Sirius Hotstuff Black  
(P.S. sorry about stuffing you in that closet! P)

"It's from Sirius, Erica!" Lily exclaimed in a sigh of relief, "he's at the Ministry answering questions, but he isn't in any trouble!"

"Thank goodness!" Erica chirped happily, snatching the letter from Lily and chuckling at the part about Roxanne crying and Lily getting locked into closets.

"I'm going to tell James, how about you tell Roxanne? I bet she is still snoozing in the common room, worried silly," Lily chuckled in amusement, running down the girl's staircase in drowsy glee.

Lily scooted down the stairs into the common room and then up the boy's staircase, eager to tell James, Remus and Peter the good news. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders; she no longer felt guilty.

Lily threw open the door to the Marauder's dormitory flippantly, only to be met with a half- dressed and wide awake James Potter. A surprised smile crossed over James' face as his eyes scanned Lily curiously; he stopped trying to pull on his black T-shirt and instead left it in a heap on the floor.

"Eager to see me this morning?" James inquired teasingly, suavely waltzing up beside a bemused Lily and positioning his granular hands on Lily's waist.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Lily asked softly and pleasantly, quickly checking to see if both Remus and Peter were sleeping before letting James embrace her.

"I have a morning Quidditch practice, the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match is upcoming," James whispered alluring in Lily's ear, his eyes practically closed as he ran his playful fingers through her red hair, "I'll be cutting breakfast short this morning,"

Lily loved the way James touched her, how gentle and pleasurable his fingers were as they lightly stroked her neck and tickled her senses. A slight blush crept onto Lily's cheeks as James' hands trailed underneath her pajama top and caressed her back, partially lifting up her top.

"James," Lily whispered as James' hands trailed down her spine, "what if they wake up...?"

"Let them," James said in a husky voice, ignoring Lily's protests and snatching up her lips with his own. Lily let James' moist lips linger for only a moment; she was paranoid the other Marauders would awaken.

"Please," Lily broke away from a disappointed and hormonal James; "I came to tell you Sirius owled me,"

"What? Really? What did he say!" James inquired hurriedly, his frown disappearing and being replaced with a look of intrigue, "is he ok?"

"Sirius is at the Ministry being questioned, but he isn't in trouble. He's flooing back to Hogwarts after breakfast," Lily said with a content smile, "I'm so relieved he hasn't been expelled,"

"You and me both. God, that idiot always weasels he way out of trouble," James said in an affectionate tone, his toothy grin illuminating the room, "did he mention who was killed?"

"No, no word yet," Lily said anxiously, pulling on the hem of her pajama top down over her exposed belly button, "do you think the Ministry will release a name?"

"I'm not sure. This murder is going to cause a lot of bad publicity for Hogwarts, that I'm sure of," James replied, picking up his black T-shirt and pulling it over his head, "you'll be ok going down to breakfast?"

James finished pulling on his Quidditch uniform while Lily watched; a frown formed on her lips. Lily was not pleased with all the recent babying James was doing. Did he think she was weak?

"Last time I checked I was able to walk down a flight of stairs," Lily said somewhat bitterly, getting annoyed with all the unnecessary worry; "do you think otherwise?"

"You know what I meant, Lily," James said tiredly, rolling his eyes as the redhead started to get flustered, "I thought I would just walk you down to the..."

"Well don't bother! I'm sick of you treating me like a four- year- old," Lily spat crossly, making her way over the threshold, "_have a lovely Quidditch practice!"_

"I will!" James sputtered back, poking his head out of his dorm and watching Lily scuttle down the dormitory stairs, "AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I DON'T MAKE-OUT WITH FOUR- YEAR- OLDS!"

"NO?" Lily screamed back up the stairs, turning to face James, "WELL I DON'T MAKE-OUT WITH BUGGERED-UP QUIDDITCH PLAYERS!"

"WELL... YOU JUST DID!" James shouted extremely loudly, causing Lily's jaw to drop as he loudly blurted out what he promised to keep a secret. James seemed to realize this as many boys opened their dorm doors and gaped at the pair.

"KEEP DREAMING, POTTER!" Lily quickly spat whipping out her wand and setting James 'hair on fire with the Marauders' nifty creation of a spell.

"EVANS, I'LL MASSACRE YOU FOR THAT!" James sputtered in astonished fury, racing down the stairs after Lily.

Lily quickly dashed through the silent common room and out of the portrait hole, a boy with his hair aflame hot on her tail. Roxanne sat bolt upright on the crimson couch she inhabited and curiously watched a fiery James Potter dart out of the common room in a fit of irritation. Their extremely vocal conversation had wakened her from her fitful slumber.

"What's going on!" Erica exclaimed curiously, approaching a fatigued Roxanne in her fluffy pink niffler slippers and sheets still wrapped around her head, "was that James with his hair on fire?"

"Yah, I think so," Roxanne supposed between yawns, "him and Lily were screaming about something...?"

"What were they quarreling about?" Erica inquired in confusion, her sheet billowing behind her as she paced about the room with all the other curious Gryffindors.

"Who the bloody hell cares?" Roxanne muttered sleepily, collapsing back onto the couch and emitting a startling snore.

"Seems she had a late night," Remus snorted comically as he came up beside a perplexed Erica, "care for some breakfast, love?"

Erica giggled at Remus' nonchalant nature and linked arms with him; she abandoned the sheet coddling her head before exiting out the portrait hole and towards breakfast.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"GET BACK HERE, EVANS!" James shouted audaciously, running after the rampant redhead and onto the lush, dewy grass of the Quidditch Pitch. He had long since extinguished the neutral fire atop his bushy head of hair.

Lily had burst forth from Hogwarts and onto the grounds with a sudden gust of energy; tears were streaming down the sides of her cheeks as she ran and a Cheshire smile upturned her lips. The utter shock on James' face when his hair had ignited had sent Lily into spasms of laughter; Lily collapsed in the middle of the pitch and closed her tear-stained eyes. Her anger with James had evaporated quickly.

"You do realize," James started tiredly, collapsing beside Lily with a Marauder grin upon his face, "that you are an insufferable lunatic,"

"I know, but you're the one that blurted out in the middle of the boys' dormitory that you and I _make-out_," Lily sighed placidly, looking up at a cross-legged James as she picked fistfuls of grass.

"I figured it was time we let everyone know that we're a couple," James replied thoughtfully, though, at the time, that was not his intention, "I don't understand why we have to hide our feelings for eachother,"

"Who said I had feelings for you?" Lily retorted teasingly, rolling onto her back and squinting as the sun blared and blinded her eyes. James poked Lily's side playfully and rested his head on her stomach, screwing up his eyes because of the sun's brightness.

"If you don't like me I'll just have to slip you some love potion and MAKE you love me," James mischievously pouted, grinning at Lily's look of protest.

Lily plucked the spectacles from the bridge of James' nose and fiddled with them idly, pondering over what James had said. Were they truly a couple now? She wondered what it would be like when people found out they were dating. Would she constantly be shooing away James' fan club, or would they stop swooning over him every time he walked by? Lily supposed many girls would still pine for James, even if she were possessively clutching his forearm.

"Technically we aren't actually a couple," Lily began, getting up into a sitting position as James jerked his head away and looked at her skeptically.

"What do you mean?" James asked in a puzzled and almost nervous voice, "Don't you want us to be...?"

"I only meant you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend!" Lily blurted, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks as she felt her neck grow hot. A look of dawning spread over James' features and a frenzied grin broke out onto his lips.

"You're right, then. Technically, no, we aren't a couple," James replied suavely, smirking teasingly at a perplexed Lily, "I'm sorry such a question slipped my mind,"

There followed a silence in which Lily expected James to finalize their courtship by asking her that elusive question. Lily's hopes were squelched when all James did was smile back at her humorously.

"Well...?" Lily posed in anticipation, a cross look transitioning onto her face.

"Well what?" James retorted pleasantly, amused at the anger bubbling within Lily.

"Aren't you going to ask me to be your girlfriend, _you bloody bastard_?" Lily inquired in a huff, her emerald eyes swimming with frustration.

"Nope," James replied simply, lightly stretching as his grin grew more pronounced.

"_Why you egotistical jerk_!" Lily shrieked angrily, jumping to her feet and storming off of the Quidditch pitch in outrage.

James flippantly summoned his broom, which was conveniently leaning up against his bedroom window, and, when it arrived in the palm of his hand, mounted it and sped toward a stammering Lily. James gently caught Lily around the waist and pulled her onto the front of the broom with him. Before Lily could struggle out of his grasp and dismount, James flew straight up and hovered just below the clouds above the Quidditch Pitch.

"Put me down, _James_!" Lily cried shrilly, glaring into James' chocolate brown eyes as she held onto the back of his brawny shoulders, "who do you think you are!"

"I'm Lily Evans' future boyfriend, I'll have you know!" James chirped mockingly, watching wisps of Lily's hair blow lightly in the breeze, "and I can't very well let you walk away without me first explaining my intentions toward you."

"Apparently your intentions are to leave me in the lurch!" Lily bawled angrily, glaring menacingly into James' twinkling eyes.

"Ahh, but you are very wrong, my vivacious redhead!" James started in a matter-o-fact tone; "my intentions are to ask you to be my girlfriend when you are least expecting it! I can't very well ask you to go out with me when you are anticipating such a question!"

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Lily sighed in an incensed tone, her smile starting to reappear, "it could have saved you a lot of unnecessary name calling,"

"Because you're so sexy when you're all hot and bothered," James said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I am going to throttle you!" Lily screamed laughably, mocking an infuriated tone as she clung onto James tighter, "but I think I'll wait until we get back on solid ground,"

"Throttle me? I like the sound of that..." James whispered seductively, cocking an eyebrow and nodding like a retarded bobble-head.

Lily slapped James across the chest good-naturedly and grasped onto him tightly as he inclined his broom back to the ground. Once they had landed, Lily began to feebly try to "throttle" James, though her plans did not succeed as he instead tickled her and started giving her piggybacks around the pitch.

"I think you should make this part of your Quidditch training," Lily chirped contently as James did laps with her on his back, "it will strengthen your back and arm muscles,"

"If I had any more muscles I would be on the cover of Witch Weekly!" James bragged proudly, laughing as Lily messed up his hair in protest, "then, I 'd be so hot that you'd start calling me a _sex god_,"

"IMAGINE I'd ever call you that! I would rather drown," Lily announced gleefully, laughing as James screwed up his face in insult.

"Well, my dear Lily, that can be arranged," James said, grinning like a fool as he raced toward the lake with Lily still on his back.

"JAMES! PUT ME DOWN!" Lily shouted stridently, trying to struggle off of James' back as the lake came into view, "JAMES POTTER!"

"Call me a sex god and I'll put you down!" James grinned idiotically as he stood on the lake's shore with Lily tittering over the water, "scream to the world how sexy you think I am!"

"I WOULD RATHER LICK THE BOTTOM OF SEVERUS SNAPE'S FEET!" Lily screamed out triumphantly, shrilly yelping as her pajama- clad body made contact with the icy water of the lake.

James sat on the shore of the lake, hugging his knees to his chest and grinning as Lily's tuff of red hair surfaced. With her wet hair sticking to her face like seaweed, Lily marched out of the lake and gave James a constricting hug, causing him to burst into laughter as his Quidditch uniform started to absorb excess water.

"I've never seen you so eager to give me a hug before. I should have known you had ulterior motives," James said absurdly, tickling Lily's neck as she wrung out her hair over his face.

"O, James! You know I love you!" Lily piped between giggles, "even more than the bottom of Snape's feet!"

"Please stop mentioning that. The image of you sucking on that sod's toes is enough to make me overdose on essence of murtlap," James said in a shocking tone, scrunching up his nose in repugnance.

"You fancy purple ear-hair, do you?" Lily inquired teasingly, learning of the odd after effect of ingesting such a liquid in Herbology, "personally, I believe purple is your color,"

"I would fancy purple ear-hair over the thought of you and _Snape_!" James retorted stubbornly, the possessive and protective side of his personality showing, "the thought of him touching you _repulses_ me,"

"You're just jealous because I'm sucking on his toes and not yours!" Lily brashly announced, grinning wildly at James' scandalized expression.

"That is disgusting. You most certainly deserve another dunk in the lake for such a comment!" James started, approaching a smirking Lily, "or, you could make mad love to me in repentance. It's your choice."

The loud spatter emitted from Lily jumping in the lake caused James to sigh tiredly and mutter, "Maybe next time." Jumping into the cool lake to join a bobbing Lily, James made his way over to her wading figure and laughed as she splashed water in his face in a good-natured way.

"You'll be sopping wet during your Quidditch practice, you know," Lily stated happily, swimming toward James and latching onto his back to rest her limbs, "I don't suppose Captain Smith will be too happy with his _star chaser_ skiving off practice,"

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little head over it," James cooed mockingly, getting his head dunked underwater and sputtering, "and besides, practice hasn't even started,"

"Then why do I see Gryffindor Quidditch players flying over the pitch?" Lily inquired in amusement, watching the expression on James' face grow stony.

"Shit," James muttered, swimming towards the shore with Lily in tow.

With a sharp wrist movement and the muttering of a makeshift incantation, James dried his drenched robes, though the water wrinkles remained. Lily tittered as James poured water out of his leather Quidditch boots and groaned. No amount of magic would prepare him for the upcoming blisters.

"I would offer to walk you to the castle doors, but as I received a stern yelling match the last time, I'll leave you to it," James said in a quick and concise fashion, pecking Lily on the cheek before summoning his lacquered broom and bawling toward the Quidditch pitch, "I'll catch up with you later!"

Lily sprawled out along the banks of the lake in silence, watching the giant squid's spasms on the opposite side. Out of the tip of her wand spouted warm air that she used to dry her pathetic looking pajamas, and, with the hair elastic around her wrist, Lily braided her hair and tied it back neatly. It wasn't the best of times to take a dip, for the weather was starting to turn cool and brightly colored leaves were abandoning their trees, but Lily was content and truly felt safe in the embracing arms of Hogwarts.

The redhead's tranquil thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the loud and scrambled singing of a large, wild looking man from across the lake. By the abandoned cottage was a gruff looking chap with a bushy beard and merry eyes carrying a bucket as big as a swimming pool with him as he approached the motionless lake. Lily recognized the massive man as Hagrid, the fellow she and James had run into a few weeks back.

"Hello, Hagrid," Lily greeted politely, having walked around the lake to curiously inquire as to what he was up to.

"Lily!" Hagrid managed as he squinted through watery eyes, "good 'ter see yah! Been awhile, eh? I've got the gate's keepin' job since the last time we chatt'd!"

Hagrid's face gleamed with gladness as he started to list all of the duties his job entitled. Little things like trimming the hedges positively delighted him. Hagrid would be taking up residence in the derelict cottage by the Forbidden Forest along with his wrinkled pup, Fang, which he explained was a perk of holding such a position at Hogwarts.

"I'm about 'ter head up 'ter breakfast. Just got 'ter take care of these plimpies first!" Hagrid said cheerfully, motioning his saucer-sized hands toward a bucket of spherical fish, each with two rubbery legs and webbed feet.

"Plimpies?" Lily asked in utter confusion, kneeling down to peer in the murky bucket full of fish and green lake water.

"Never seen a plimpy before, eh?" Hagrid asked, eagerly ready to explain the creatures to Lily, "the plimpies lurks in shallow pools o' water, eatin' mostly sea snails. The mer people ain't too fond o' them. Call 'um pests and tie 'der legs together, causin' 'um to drift away,"

"What are you doing with them?" Lily inquired, looking at the rather ugly fish with distaste etched onto her face. She leaned forward to get a closer look, but was roughly pulled back by Hagrid.

"Don' get ter' close, now!" Hagrid said in urgency, "get ter' close an' they'll spit poisonous venom in yer eye!"

"Lovely," Lily muttered softly, taking ten colossal steps backwards.

"Dumbledore ordered some plimpies ter' replenish the school o' fish eaten by the merrows," Hagrid said, puffing out his chest as he talked about Dumbledore, "an' he made it my job to habitat um' in the lake!"

Lily could see by the mere mention of Dumbledore's name that Hagrid admired him greatly. Not only was it apparent he admired Dumbledore, but also that he adored all kinds of magical creatures. Lily silently wished he could replace their malicious Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Malastar.

"You better head up ter' breakfast now before all the toast gets cold!" Hagrid said affectionately, shooing Lily from the bucket of silver fish, "stop 'round the cottage for some tea an' me famous rock cakes sometim', yer hear?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"ROXANNE! YOU NEED TO FACE THE TRUTH!" Sirius shouted vociferously, pounding his fists comically on the Gryffindor lunch table as Lily entered the Great Hall in a dry and pressed uniform, "YOU LOVE ME AND YOU WANT MY CHILDREN!"

"HAVING YOUR CHILDREN WOULD REQUIRE TOUCHING YOU, SOMETHING I WOULDN'T DO IF IT WAS MANDATORY TO RE-POPULATE THE EARTH!" Roxanne screamed back angrily, her face growing red as she harshly stabbed at her scrambled eggs and shoved them into her mouth.

"Erica told me you waited up in the common room for me _all night_," Sirius commented teasingly, quieting down and enjoying the uncomfortable and furious expression crossing Roxanne's face, "why would you do that if you weren't utterly _infatuated_ with me?"

"I didn't wait up for you!" Roxanne spat in her defense, glaring daggers as Erica eluded eye contact and awkwardly started to whistle, "I went down to the common room because I was tired and Lily was...er...snoring!"

"Hey! I don't snore!" Lily retorted confusedly as she entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, "Hello, Sirius. When did you arrive back at school?"

"Just ten minutes ago," Sirius said, filling his silver plate with mountains of breakfast food and giving Lily a cheery greeting, "Roxanne here was just confessing her love for me when you interjected,"

"If you don't quit saying that, Black, I will remove the reason you wear a jock strap," Roxanne hissed in a menacing tone, causing Sirius' smile to broaden and him to chuckle uneasily.

"Have you ever considered enrolling in anger management, Roxanne?" Sirius inquired calmly, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice, "if you don't gain control of your anger, you may end up in the mental ward at Azkaban,"

"Well, Azkaban is miles upon miles away from here, so, on the bright side, I would be far away FROM YOU!" Roxanne emphasized boisterously, smiling as Erica and Remus chortled in their morning juice.

"In my personal opinion," Remus started, butting in before Sirius could come up with another witty comment, "you both belong in an insane asylum. Maybe you could get married on the steps of Azkaban,"

Lily and Erica burst into hysterical laughter, what with Roxanne turning an enraged purple color and Sirius grinning from ear to ear. Roxanne bent back her fork and flung a small morsel of egg at Remus, though it missed by a mile.

"You are suppose to be on my side, Remus!" Roxanne sighed, though a slight smile was threatening to escape and ruin her stubborn facade.

"Hey! Remus is a Marauder, like me! He would obviously be on my side," Sirius shot back, grinning as Remus gave Sirius a quick wink, "Speaking of Marauders, where exactly is James?"

"O! There is a Quidditch practice this morning!" Lily piped in, forgetting Sirius was part of the team as her attention wavered from her waffles, "if I were you I would hurry onto the pitch. Captain Smith didn't seem too pleasant this morning,"

"GOOD LORD, LILY! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" Sirius cried out in panic, chomping down on a piece of toast as he sprang from the bench and toward the door, "SMITH IS GOING TO MURDER ME!"

"GOOD!" Roxanne yelled out as Sirius exited the hall with a burst of energy, "then we would be rid of the YOU,"

"You will never be rid of me, darling!" Sirius shouted flirtatiously, making many girls swoon as he closed the door with a snap, his charming smile causing many to crane their necks uncomfortably to get a last look at him.

Roxanne crossly observed all the girls in the hall giggle and start chatting as Sirius left the hall; it felt like an irate feline was clawing inside of her stomach. It was strange, how at the measly sight of Sirius smiling or nodding his head curtly at another girl made her boil over with jealousy. Roxanne would most certainly have to acquire something to distract her thoughts from Sirius Black...

"Why is it seventy-five percent of the female population completely adores Sirius?" Roxanne inquired bluntly, obstinately glaring at a jug of pumpkin juice, "I mean, what exactly makes him so appealing to everyone?"

"Probably his dashing good looks, charming attitude, money and Quidditch talent," Erica answered, subtly winking at a slightly downtrodden Remus, immediately picking up his spirits.

"And, may I add, more like ninety-seven percent of the female population is in love with him. The only two girls I know not totally obsessed with him are Erica and I," Lily smiled teasingly.

"Excuse me! I do NOT like Sirius Black, clear?" Roxanne sputtered in an aggravated tone, viciously cutting her fritters, "why you all believe I do is beyond me and I-,"

"Hi there, Roxanne," a strikingly handsome boy behind Roxanne cut in, his deep voice causing her to drop her fork and turn around in surprise.

"Er...hello Vince," Roxanne greeted, her voice meekly faltering as she laid eyes upon the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain she once had a crush on, "how...are you?"

Remus, Erica and Lily all looked at eachother in surprised manners, then turned their attention toward the good- looking blonde boy with intrigue and suspicion. Lily couldn't help but grin as the image of Vince with a bloodied nose surfaced in her memory...

"Excellent. My morning seems to be getting better and better," confessed confidently, flashing Roxanne a toothy smile and arrogantly cocking an eyebrow, "may I speak to you...alone?"

"Of course!" Roxanne replied cheerfully, taking Vince's hand and walking toward one of the Great Hall's expansive corners. Erica and Lily rapidly exchanged curious glances before Roxanne disappeared from view, a flabbergasted smile on her pretty face.

"What'd you figure he is up to?" Lily inquired hastily to Erica and Remus, many different scenarios playing out in her mind as she and Erica exchanged excitable looks.

"I'll take a guess and say Vince is asking her to the Halloween Ball," Remus estimated almost reluctantly; he knew Sirius would NOT be pleased. That was probably the reason Vince decided to ask Roxanne after Sirius had left the building.

"Bloody hell!" Erica gasped, her eyes igniting with exhilaration, "this is so stirring! I wonder if she will say yes? I thought for sure Sirius would ask her..."

"So did I," Remus muttered apprehensively, looking around the hall to see if he could spot the pair, "I have a feeling Sirius _assumed_ they were going together,"

"You mean Sirius didn't think anyone would ask Roxanne to go?" Lily inquired skeptically, scrunching up her nose in mystification.

"I expect Sirius didn't think any guy would be daring enough to ask her under _his_ nose," Remus whispered, intending Lily and Erica to be the only ones to hear, "but you know Sirius, it's just his stubbornness,"

"Well, if he technically didn't ask Roxanne she has every right to find someone else," Lily stated thoughtfully, grudgingly saying the word "technically" for the second time during this morning.

"You're right, but Sirius won't be pleased," Remus mumbled tiredly, though he sharply looked up as _Derek Mitchell_ approached the Gryffindor table. A soft groan escaped Remus' throat.

"Lily...has James asked you to the ball?" Remus hissed softly, giving Lily an intent stare and breaking up the conversation about Roxanne and Vince.

"Well...er...no, but," Lily started to say, swirls of confusion forming in her emerald eyes as Remus grilled her about the ball.

"Then I suggest you start running," Remus said seriously, getting up from his seat and grabbing Lily's arm, trying to usher her from the hall. Erica's eyes widened as she realized why Remus wanted Lily out of the Hall...Derek Mitchell.

"Remus! What are you doin-,"

"Hello, Lily, Remus," Derek Mitchell greeted in a deep and shiver inspiring voice, coming up from behind the two and stepping in their path toward the door, "long time no chat,"

The tall Ravenclaw smirked pompously as Lily's eyes opened and a sense of dawning spread over her porcelain features. Remus was trying to prevent Derek from asking Lily to the ball; she was sure of that.

"Yes, yes. We must be going, urgent prefects meeting to attend!" Remus said cuttingly, sidestepping a grimacing Derek and pulling Lily towards the Great Hall exit.

"One moment!" Derek retorted, grabbing onto Lily's arm so Remus could drag her no further, "I need to talk to Lily for a moment, about the ball-"

"I'm afraid you'll have to chat later, got it?" Remus replied in a tone that did not at all insinuate politeness, "now let go of her arm before I transfigure you into a beetle and turn you into my newest potion ingredient,"

"Are you threatening me, _Lupin_?" Derek growled, tightening his grip on Lily's arm and frightening Lily with his overbearing presence.

"Derek, you're hurting me! Let go!" Lily managed painfully, wanting to get far away from Derek before Remus did anything stupid.

"Lily, I need to talk to you-,"

"Aguamenti!" Remus shouted in an angry voice, water spouting from the end of his wand and jetting into Derek's face, " and, yes, I'm threatening you, Mitchell. Try not to forget that,"

Derek recoiled in surprise, the water meekly stinging his eyes and soaking his uniform. He let go of Lily's arm to wipe the liquid off of his face, giving Remus ample time to beckon a bemused Erica over to him and exit the hall with the two stunned women.

Derek, fuming for being embarrassed in front of the few students watching the verbal exchange, rampaged toward the three friends.

"Colloportus!" Remus shouted casually over his shoulder, smirking as the Great Hall doors slammed in Derek's face and magically locked. Erica giggled at the muffled yelling that could be heard from behind the wooden doors and latched onto Remus' arm.

"Was that really necessary, Remus?" Lily inquired in an irritated voice, tucking her hair behind her ears, "it would have been simpler if you had let him ask me to the ball,"

"You want to go with him?" Remus asked skeptically, stopping abruptly to turn and face Lily, "because that guy is a prick and a half!"

"Of course I don't want to go with him!" Lily retorted in annoyance, "if he asked me to go with him I would reject him on the spot!"

"Yes, but do you honestly think he would accept your rejection unless you said you were going with someone else?" Remus countered logically, looking at Lily as if she were a clueless child, "Derek is not the type to accept defeat,"

"He couldn't very well force me to go with him!" Lily spat, her brows furrowed and a defiant look upon her usually sweet face, "contrary to what _you_ and _James_ believe, I do possess a backbone,"

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to help," Remus said, a teasing grin appearing, "I can't help but get a little hot-headed about guys asking you out,"

"Why?" Lily asked inquisitively, lightening up a little bit because of Remus' bashful air.

"Because, I see you as...well...almost like a little sister," Remus offered gladly, "I don't want to see you hurt or your happiness comprised by a jerk like _Mitchell_,"

Lily smiled melodiously and immediately forgot about any anger she felt towards Remus. Lupin was such a sweet guy and was absolutely PERFECT for Erica! Lily shook her head at Remus and gave him a large bear hug, making Remus relax and roll his eyes jokingly.

"Thank you, Remus, but next time I believe you should let me handle my own problems,"

"Agreed!"

Lily scampered off to collect her Transfiguration books, Roxanne catching up with her along her way to the girls' dormitory. Erica and Remus made their way toward the Transfiguration classroom, hand in hand. The scowls from on looking girls didn't frighten Erica; they made her smile broaden and her grip tighten.

"Do you think of Roxanne as a sister too, Remus?" Erica softly inquired, content to simply hold onto his hand and walk.

"Yes. I've grown rather fond of all three of you. James and Sirius have as well," Remus commented serenely, basking in the sunlight pouring in through the castle windows and closing his eyes for only a moment.

"What do you think of me," Erica asked shyly, blushing as Remus turned toward her and grinned cheekily.

"Lets just say I don't think of you as a sister," Remus whispered slyly, snaking his arm around Erica's waist and walking into a classroom full of jealous women with the girl he had fallen head- over- heels for.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

James and Sirius were sitting tiredly on a wooden bench in the Gryffindor locker room, both with fluffy, white towels wrapped around their waists. Captain Smith had not been pleased with them both showing up for practice late and in a disheveled states.

"If you _two_ don't start showing up for practice on time I will have you both thrown off the team, _clear_?" Gerald Smith spat scornfully, towel drying his hair and glaring at the two Marauders.

"I suppose James and I will just have to join the Hufflepuff team, then. They are doing quite poorly this season," Sirius jibbed teasingly, pulling on his school uniform and smiling at the distraught- looking Smith.

Gerald Smith gave James and Sirius menacing glowers before picking up his broom and Quidditch bag and storming out of the changing room, leaving the two Marauders alone in the hot and steamy locker room.

"That's swell, Sirius. Get the captain even more worked up, why don't you?" James yawned despairingly, "I don't know about you, but I'm not up to becoming all chummy with the Hufflepuffs,"

"Nor I, Potter!" Sirius announced enthusiastically, "but we both know he would never kick us off the team because we are two of the best players, not to mention Gerald _hates_ losing Quidditch matches,"

"All I'm saying is don't push your luck," James said, cracking a smile as his comment registered and contradicted most of his actions during school, "without Quidditch, how could I possibly enjoy school?"

"Well," Sirius started, a lop-sided grin appearing, "I'm sure there is one _special flower_ that could keep you entertained,"

James couldn't help but beam, for he knew if he had a choice between Lily and Quidditch at Hogwarts, he would surely pick the feisty redhead over the sport he adored.

"Speaking of Lily," Sirius whispered mischievously, coming around from behind James with a twinkle in his eyes, "have you asked her to go to the Halloween Ball yet?"

The Halloween Ball...JAMES HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT!

"Bloody hell! The ball completely slipped my mind!" James sputtered, having had other pressing problems to worry about lately, "what if someone already asked her and she said YES?"

"Then you're screwed, my friend," Sirius replied, laughably watching James scramble around the locker room, picking up his stuff hurriedly so he could bound up to the castle, "but I bet no other guy has dared to ask Lily, not if they knew how... _displeased_ you would be,"

"Merlin, I really messed up this time," James moaned angrily, hurdling out of the changing room and toward the castle with Sirius casually running beside him, "what if she thinks I forgot about her? Girls' minds always come up with the worst possible explanations!"

"Stop fretting, James! Just because you _technically _haven't asked her yet, doesn't mean she will say yes to the first bloke that does!" Sirius said flatly, though he was surprised to see James' expression grow even more hysterical and frantic.

"Did you just say "technically", Sirius?" James groaned loudly and recalled what Lily had said to him only an hour ago.

"_Technically we aren't actually a couple," Lily began, getting up into a sitting position as James jerked his head away and looked at her skeptically._

"_What do you mean?" James asked in a puzzled and almost nervous voice, "Don't you want us to be...?"_

"_I only meant you haven't asked me..."_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Lily and Roxanne entered the grand, circular transfiguration classroom chatting away like eager nifflers searching for shiny objects. Along the way, Roxanne had explained that Vince had indeed asked her to the Ball and she had accepted, causing anticipation to grow with the thought of dress shopping. Lily was getting quite worried that James wasn't going to ask her...

"Bugger, where are we going to sit, Lily?" Roxanne inquired as they entered the classroom to find there were no two empty desks beside eachother, "I guess I'll grab a seat next to Marissa LaBell,"

Lily was distressed to find the only two spots left to sit were beside _Rochelle_ and _Derek Mitchell_. The redhead begrudgingly took a seat beside Derek, who had called her over from across the large, sandstone room. Roxanne and Lily made eye contact and Roxanne looked about ready to trade spots with her, but Lily waved her off and took out her notebook.

"I was hoping you would come to find me and apologize for Remus," Derek triumphantly whispered, leaning in towards Lily with a conceited smirk, "but no need. I forgive you,"

"Not to sound rude, but I only sat here because I would rather sit beside you than Rochelle, not because I wanted to apologize," Lily replied shortly, though she was agitated to observe Derek's smile broadening.

"I don't mind you playing hard-to-get, Lily. I do love a challenge," Derek said in a deep and seductive voice, his hand finding Lily's knee.

"Get-your-hand-off-of-me!" Lily hissed, taking out her wand and giving Derek a slight burn on the top of his hand. This caused him to jerk backwards in pain and curse loudly.

"Feisty!" Derek whispered huskily, his calculating eyes never leaving Lily.

"I'll show you _feisty_ if you don't keep your hands to yourself," Lily threatened menacingly, glaring at Derek before opening up her textbook and ignoring him completely.

Remus watched the exchange from across the room and did NOT look content...

"Why do you look ready to murder someone, Remus?" Erica inquired curiously, rolling her eyes at his flinty expression.

"Did you happen to glimpse whom Lily is sitting beside?" Remus asked between gritted teeth, "if that _bastard_ doesn't stop harassing her I'm going over there,"

"You promised, Remus," Erica added sternly, grasping his hand firmly, "let Lily handle him. If she needed our help we would know,"

Remus turned back to his parchment as James and Sirius waltzed into the Transfiguration classroom, both looking out of breath. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips together in a disciplined manner and, observing that there were no more empty desks, transfigured two ink bottles into desks for them. James and Sirius took seats behind Remus and Erica on the right side of the classroom.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we will begin to practice turning hedgehogs into fine-toothed combs," McGonagall started briskly, directions appearing on the blank chalkboard at the front of the classroom, "you have an hour to achieve this task,"

McGonagall distributed the hedgehogs and the class began trying to turn them into brushes; James, Sirius and Remus achieved the task within the first five minutes.

"Oi! Remus," James called out, tapping him on the left shoulder, "where are Lily and Roxanne? Haven't they arrived to class yet?"

"Roxanne is over there," Remus pointed, "sitting beside that Ravenclaw girl...what was her name again? And Lily...she's over there sitting with Derek Mitchell,"

"What?" James inquired skeptically, craning his head and seeing Lily feebly trying to transfigure her hedgehog with Derek observing and questioning her every move, "how did she end up over there?"

"I saw Derek deliberately move from beside his friend and to that empty desk when Lily arrived," Erica added, rolling her eyes, "he's been trying to ask her to the ball all day,"

"WHAT?" James shouted loudly, pounding a gritty fist onto his desk in horror, "she didn't say yes? Did she?"

Many of the students around James turned to look at him inquisitively, including an intrigued Roxanne. Sirius and Roxanne made eye contact for a fleeting moment before she turned back to her rampaging hedgehog.

"I...I'm not sure!" Erica sputtered as she glimpsed James in a frenzied state, "I expect she said no, after all, she despises the guy,"

"Derek has been _all over_ Lily since the beginning of class, get my drift?" Remus whispered to James heatedly, watching his eyes grow wide.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sirius inquired skeptically as he heard James trying to suppress his growls of rage, "he hasn't touched her, has he?"

"I would consider constricting her arm and feeling up her leg touching, wouldn't you?" Remus said in a ghost of a whisper, his concerned, gray eyes meeting up with James' enraged ones.

"I'm going to _fucking slaughter_ that arrogant git," James started, getting up from his seat and heading toward Lily.

"Wait!" Remus yelled, pulling James back into his seat roughly, "Lily will get mad if you make a scene and get up in Derek's face, believe me, I learned that this morning,"

"Fine. I won't get angry or curse off his face, but I'm still bringing Lily over here with us or staying with her there," James said firmly, fire still burning in his eyes, "but if he lays another hand on her I don't care how angry she gets with me,"

James got up once more and sauntered over to where Lily sat, many girls fluttering their eyelashes wildly as he passed. This he ignored as he pulled up a chair next to a flustered and annoyed Lily Evans.

"Common, Lily! I know you've always had a crush on me, why keep denying your feelings?" Derek questioned, looking at Lily sympathetically as she ignored him and jibbed her wand in her hedgehogs back, hoping it would transfigure, "come to the ball with me?"

"No,"

"You know I like you quite a bit, don't you?" Derek sputtered almost angrily as Lily continued to ignore him and poke at her hedgehog.

"Really, Mitchell? I never knew you felt that way for me," James commented lightly as he valiantly pulled up a chair beside a relieved- looking Lily, "who knew you were a homosexual?"

"Potter," Derek muttered scathingly, the word rolling off his tongue like it was poison, "what.do.you.want."

"Nothing to do with you, sorry. You'll have to find another Hogwarts male to fall in love with," James replied, casually smirked as Lily eyed him humorously, "I came over here because I wanted to spend some quality time with _my_ date for the Halloween Ball,"

Derek was outwardly seething as he watched James gently grab Lily's hand and kiss the top of it in a gentlemanly fashion. The slight blush that crept onto Lily's cheek and the smile at the mention of them attending the ball together sent Derek Mitchell over the deep end.

"You mean to say _you and James _are going the Ball together, _Lily_?" Derek asked, his temper flaring and his eyes burning deeply into the pair.

"Yes," Lily said softly as she latched onto James' tender hand and got up from her seat, "I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't let me get a word in edge-wise,"

Lily and James walked away from Derek, who was red in the face from humiliation and anger, and took seats with the rest of their friends. When Derek's attention focused back on his desk, he found a little piece of scrunched up parchment residing where his hedgehog once was.

_Mess with the Marauders and you're bound to get hurt_

_Find snakes in your bed or hedgehogs up your shirt_

_So heed this warning, my good sir_

_Or that pesky rodent won't be the only one with fur_

_-J.P, S.B, R.L_

Derek Mitchell's shocking shriek could be heard from across the classroom as he found his assigned hedgehog squirming inside of his uniform pants. Derek unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, revealing an unattractive pair of boxers and a furrowed hedgehog that had fallen at his feet. The class burst into splendid laughter, especially because of the pattern on Derek's boxers, little gnomes dancing. The Marauders had tears streaming down the sides' of their faces along with the rest of the class.

"Honestly, Mitchell! I knew you liked men, but hedgehogs? That's raunchy!" James shouted out happily, gaining an infuriated glare from Derek and more laughter from the class.

"We'll have to warn the Hufflepuff mascot about Derek's fetish! After all, badgers are closely related to hedgehogs!" Sirius added, causing Derek to flush and the class to further keel over in laughter.

"How dare you embarrass me-," Derek Mitchell started, approaching the Marauders and Lily in a startling rage.

"What was that you said about your BARE ASS, Mitchell?" Sirius asked incredibly loudly, "because I think we would all prefer you stop gallivanting around the classroom with your pants around your ankles,"

Professor McGonagall didn't hear the Marauders' taunts, for she was flitting around the classroom trying to quiet everyone down. Lily, Roxanne and Erica were huddled together in a corner, each hyperventilating because of the intense laughter that had overcome them.

"Mr. Mitchell! Pull up your pants at once!" Professor McGonagall said in a flustered manner, shaking her head at the Ravenclaw boy, "ten points from Ravenclaw for inappropriate exposure!"

"But...but Professor! It's not my fault, it was the Maraud-," Derek started to sputter before McGonagall turned on her heel and marched to the front of the classroom.

"No excuses, Mr. Mitchell! CLASS DISMISSED!"

For a fleeting moment, amongst the crowd of retreating students, Derek Mitchell glimpsed James, Sirius and Remus giving eachother high-fives and laughing until their faces turned blue.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

After having endured an afternoon of hilarity and two more classes, the Gryffindor group of friends headed to the Great Hall, hoping to scarf down some delicious foods. Dinner that night had been pleasant, that is, until Roxanne revealed to Sirius Black whom she was going to the Halloween Ball with...

"Whadda you mean, you're going with _Vince_?" Sirius demanded skeptically, accidentally throwing his fork across the Gryffindor table and dinging Peter in the forehead, "he's that arrogant berk I hit in the face with a bludger, isn't he?"

"He isn't arrogant, Sirius!" Roxanne spat, once again mutilating her food as frustration bubbled up inside of her, "he is kind, studious and _completely gorgeous_!"

"So? I have all that and more!" Sirius retorted, jabbing at a piece of pork and stuffing it into his mouth bitterly. He couldn't believe Roxanne had accepted Vince's invitation to the ball and not _his_.

"Well, you aren't exactly studious, Sirius," James snorted before being silenced by Sirius' deadly glower.

"And you refer to _him_ as arrogant? You are such a hypocrite, Sirius!" Roxanne sighed, sipping her pumpkin juice and glaring.

"I call it "confidence", ok? And I'm no _hippopotamus_," Sirius said sourly, his gang of friends rolling their eyes as he mistook the word "hypocrite" for an African animal.

Roxanne and Sirius' banter was interrupted when James' owl, Lenny, swooped in through one of the Great Hall's windows and dropped a tied piece of parchment onto James' plate full of gravy. Screwing his face up in disgust, James unrolled the paper and started to read his father's handwriting.

_To James and Sirius,_

_I thought that the two of you (especially Sirius) were entitled to learn of some information recently uncovered about the corpse obtained at Hogwarts, partly because of your involvement in the case. Using various methods of magical forensics, the Ministry found out this morning that the body found in the tunnel belongs to a Cletus_ _Cyprian, the brother of your Astronomy teacher, Cristoforo Cyprian._

_This information will all be included on the front-page article of the Daily Prophet tomorrow, however, the Ministry has decided to declare the body was found in Hogsmeade as opposed to Hogwarts. We didn't want any parents or students in Hogwarts to become worried if we said the body were found there, and that is why this decision has been made. I implore you and Sirius to keep your mouths shut about finding the body, so as not to taint Hogwarts' reputation. There will, of course, be a further investigation as to why and how Cletus died, but that information still eludes us at the moment._

_On a lighter note, James, your mother and I will be in Hogsmeade this Saturday night to take care of some ministry affairs. Would you like to have dinner with us at 9 o'clock at the Three Broomsticks? I believe this weekend is a special Hogsmeade weekend for the students to shop for the Halloween Ball, am I right? You can ask Sirius and any of your other friends to come along too if you like (WINK LILY WINK)._

_Owl me back about dinner on Saturday,_

_Landon Potter, Minister of Magic  
(AKA Dad)_

"Who is sending you letters at this time of the night?" Erica inquired curiously as she and the others watched James' eyes scan the letter over once more, "girls from your fan club?"

"Don't tell me it's another love letter!" Remus said jokingly, causing Lily to perk up in interest and Roxanne and Sirius to turn toward James.

"OOO love letters! James Potter, you popular player, you!" Roxanne said flirtatiously, mockingly fluttering her eyelashes.

"Stop quivering and cooing like a retarded school girl, would you? It's sickening," Sirius started, looking at Roxanne in what seemed to be disappointment. It was obvious he was inwardly hurting because she and Vince were going to the dance together.

"O, shettup, Sirius! You're just jealous I'm _cooing_ at James and not _you_,"

"Since when does he receive love letters?" Lily interjected in outrage, forgetting to seem indifferent and ignoring Sirius and Roxanne, "how many letters does he get, Remus?"

"Remus is teasing, Lily," James said simply, smirking and shaking his head as Remus started to laugh, "it's a letter from my father. Turns out the man that was murdered was Cletus Cyprian, our dear Astronomy teacher's brother,"

The entire groups' heads all whipped around toward the staff table; they found Cyprian's seat empty and his dinner plate sparkling clean.

"I knew I recognized that man!" Lily whispered in awe, her eyes glazing over as she recalled the image of the dead corpse, "he looks just like Cyprian!"

"Why would anyone want Cyprians' brother dead?" Erica asked in a hushed voice so no one else could hear her except her friends, "and I wonder who killed him...?"

"Good question," Remus commented, scratching the top of his head as he started to think up possible solutions, "it all depends what side he is on. If he's a deatheater he could have enclosed explosive information that he threatened to reveal, if he's on our side he could have endangered Voldermort in some way and was killed, or he could have been a nobody that was randomly murdered,"

"I can't imagine his death being random," James muttered logically, capturing the attention of everyone, "what I'm interested to know is was Cletus fleeing _from_ Hogwarts or _into_ Hogwarts?"

"You want to know if the killer is external or internal, am I right?" Sirius inquired, wondering the same thing, "I hope the killer doesn't belong to Hogwarts,"

"But it would make more sense if the killer was from Hogwarts, I mean, how else would Cletus have ended up in a secret passage not known to many people?" Lily wondered aloud, watching as many people left the Great Hall to get ready for bed, "unless the killer once went to Hogwarts and remembered about the passage?"

"We'll just have to wait for more information from the Ministry, I suppose," Remus said quietly, rising from his seat and stretching like a tired lion, "anyone want to head up to the dormitories with me?"

Erica and Peter joined Remus and left the Gryffindor dining table, Roxanne and Sirius following soon after. James and Lily heard Roxanne and Sirius' spiteful arguments echoing even after they had left the Great Hall and started to ascend the Grand Staircase.

There was a silence in the Great Hall that followed, James and Lily stared at eachother quizzically, both having ample things to think about.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to the ball sooner," James finally mustered, warming Lily's hands with his own, "everything going on lately momentarily distracted me,"

"That's alright, James. But dare I use the word "technically" again...?" Lily started mischievously, smirking as James groaned, smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"I have a question for you, Lily," James said romantically, kneeling before Lily and bashfully grinning, "would you do me the honor of letting me accompany you to the Halloween Ball this Sunday?"

Lily paused for a moment and smiled sweetly at James. She couldn't help but notice how bloody good- looking and cute James was, kneeling before her with one of her hands tucked neatly into hers.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'll have to think about it," Lily retorted brashly, snubbing her nose up at James and snootily swaying out of the Great Hall.

James looked flabbergasted; he burst out into splendid, choked laughter and ran full speed after a giggling Lily Evans. James caught up to Lily when he reached the top of the Grand Staircase and promptly scooped her up into his arms.

"I forgot to tell you, Lily, you aren't allowed to think about it. You are only allowed to say yes," James said matter-o-factly, nodding his head vigorously as Lily watched him in amusement.

"Well...I suppose I could go with you, but only if you don't dress up in some dopey costume that'll embarrass me," Lily replied, chuckling at James' outraged expression.

"But I was planning on dressing up as a flobberworm!" James pouted jokingly, flashing Lily a pair of puppy-dog eyes that welled over with sadness.

Lily and James happily clambered up the stairs to the seventh floor, both laughing and discussing the upcoming ball and Hogsmeade weekend. Lily felt truly relaxed when she was with James, though she felt an odd pang in her heart as she walked by the third floor corridor...

Lily and James did not notice the shrouded figure disguised in the shadows behind a pillar watching them with keen interest...

"Rest for now, Lily Evans, for in late November, whilst bathing in the glow of Pisces, will your adventure continue to unfold,"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

»-(¯v´¯)-»IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»

Hello everybody! I sincerely hope this chapter was up to everyone's expectations! So now you know who was murdered...nobody guessed it was Cyprian's brother, but how could you? It's not like I've mentioned him before:P The top three guesses were Regulus Black, Cyprian himself and James' father. IT WOULD BE SO SAD IF I KILLED OFF JAMES' FATHER! IM NOT THAT CRUEL! Ok, so now I have some important things to announce.

I HAVE MADE A FLY ME TO THE MOON WEBSITE FOR THIS STORY, IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT, HERE IT IS!

www. flymetothemoonstory .piczo .com

The password is WELCOME.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO!

"Irish Butterfly" and "Petal in the Rain"

 Please remember THIS STORY is my first priority

Lastly, if any readers have a MYSPACE account, feel free to add me!

www. katieboolovesyou .com

Thank you to EVERYONE who has taken the time to review! I really appreciate reviews and I almost always reply to a review if a question is posed in it. Also, for all those people anonymously reviewing in order to demand I review in a RUDE fashion, could you possibly lighten up:) I try my best to write whenever I can, and being unfriendly doesn't motivate me.

PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND REVIEWING! (also, at the end of your review, if you like, leave your country of origin! I find it so interesting that people from all over the world read this story. SO COOL and exciting:)

Thank you!  
–pratty prongs princesse


	38. Chapter 38 Shady Situations

**Chapter 38- Shady Situations**

Roxanne awoke all the inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower the next Saturday morning with a mind-boggling, hair-raising, blood-curdling screech. The brash brunette had awoken early to ready herself for her shopping trip to Hogsmeade, but the sunny landscape outside of her window did not appear. Sitting contently on her chest, staring back at her with two bulging, diluted eyes was a creature so hideous and fear provoking that Roxanne couldn't suppress her mangled scream. Marcus the turtle.

"GET THIS BLOODY REPTILE OFF OF ME!" Roxanne bellowed in a frenzy, pushing the slimy, baffled creature onto the floor and jumping onto Erica's bed in fright, accidentally stepped on Erica's head and knocking the contents of her nightstand to the floor, including Erica's _screaming yo-yo_.

From that point forward a chain reaction of shrieking and breaking occurred. Oddly enough, not only was there a screaming yo-yo on Erica's dresser, but also a box of Filibuster Fireworks. One particularly wicked firework sent off on a rampage, ricocheting off the walls of the dormitory and setting Lily's bed drapes on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily bawled as the screaming yo-yo awoke her from her slumber and alerted her of the fire spreading above her sleeping figure, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Lily nose-dived off of her bed as the flames started to consume her curtains, joining a bemused Roxanne and Erica that were frantically trying to hush up the screaming yo-yo and stop the epidemic fireworks. Erica was so bleary- eyed that it seemed she was still half-asleep.

"WHY WON'T THIS BLEEDING THING SHUT UP?" Roxanne squealed in panic, trying to quiet the yo-yo that was now wailing in displeasure.

"THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!" Lily screeched, ducking as the firework recoiled above her head and sent Roxanne's sheets ablaze as well, "what do I do about this firework?"

Erica whipped her wand out of her trunk and pointed it toward the firework, trying to vanish it so it would stop causing problems. However, the firework reacted to the spell in an anomalous way; water started gushing from out of the back of it, spraying all the sputtering girls and flooding the dorm room.

"GREAT, ERICA! DROWN US ALL, WHY DON'T YOU?" Lily yelled out in surprise as the room quickly flooded and the water started rising above their waists, "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

"WELL, AT LEAST THE FIRE HAS BEEN EXTINGUISHED!" Erica retorted in panic, clutching onto one of the posts belonging to her bed as she slipped and bashed her hand into her trunk.

All three girls were rooted to their spots in horror as the dorm room continued to fill with magical water from the firework. Neither windows nor doors were open; their room would be full to the brim in mere moments if the cumulating water did not start to escape.

Lily waded over toward the door and thrust it open; water flooded down the girl's dorm staircase, carrying with it Lily, Roxanne, Erica, and Marcus the turtle. This caught James, Sirius, Remus and Peter by surprise, for they were bounding up the staircase with Peter's trusty baseball bats swung over their shoulders.

"MEN, RETREAT!" Sirius Black shouted in comical surprise as the sight of all three girls barreling down the staircase, a tidal wave of water carrying their pajama-clad bodies, met his eyes.

"Merciful MERLIN!" James bawled in shock, trying to dive behind the common room couch along with Remus, but not succeeding. Sirius and Peter dropped their bats and were swept away in the dwindling wave.

Once the water had dispersed and dampened the crimson, common room carpet, seven wet and twisted figures lay on the floor. James was surprisingly pleased to see Lily had washed right into his arms and had her head cuddled closely in the arch of his neck.

"Would you look at this," James seductively whispered as the others started to regain consciousness, "I've gone and caught myself a mermaid,"

"You are one lucky sailor," Lily drawled sarcastically, though she couldn't help but smile as James affectionately grinning down at her and tucked a wet strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes, yes I am," James started teasingly, his face getting close to Lily's, "but I was hoping you'd be wearing one of those seashell bras,"

Roxanne pushed up on her forearms into a cat-like position and surveyed the damage. Her gray eyes narrowed murderously as they spotted an angelic turtle casually walking about the common room gleefully.

"Peter _bleeding_ Pettigrew," Roxanne snarled in a deathly whisper; Peter's soaked head looked up at Roxanne in pure trepidation, "have you _any _idea how much trouble your BLOODY TURTLE HAS CAUSED?"

"M...M...Marcus?" Peter stuttered worriedly, blinking his eyes unnecessarily, "what does he have to do with all this?"

"That- that _tortoise_," Roxanne spat, getting up off the drenched carpet and standing menacingly over Marcus, "caused our room to be _set on fire_ and then _FLOOD_!"

"That's not possible!" Peter sputtered stupidly, inching his way toward Roxanne; "h-he's just a t-t-turtle! No magical powers at all! I swear!"

"MAGICAL POWERS OR NOT, I'M CHUCKING HIS SHELLED ASS OUT THE WINDOW!" Roxanne bellowed angrily, picking up Marcus from beneath his belly and stomping toward the common room window.

"NO! LEAVE HIM A-A-LONE!" Peter cried out feebly, stumbling toward Roxanne and tripping over a book that had drifted from the girl's dormitory.

It was Sirius Black that picked himself off of the floor and snatched the hand Roxanne held Marcus in.

"Stop being a spaz and give Peter his turtle, will you?" Sirius demanded more than asked, matching the glare Roxanne was providing him with.

"If you don't let go of me, _Sirius Black_, I will throw you out of this window instead," Roxanne replied dryly, staring pointedly at the hand grasping her forearm.

"I would _love_ to see you attempt that," Sirius countered, a challenging grin spreading over his face, "but I can't promise I won't push you out the window in my defense,"

Roxanne crossly seized her arm away from Sirius and dropped Marcus on a chair nearest to the window. Sirius didn't seem pleased with Roxanne, even when she relented to doing as he asked. Roxanne was beyond bewildered.

"You need to _get a life, _Sirius," Roxanne spat in perplexity, walking back over toward where James and Remus were helping Erica and Lily dry off.

"O, yah? Well you need a bloody _attitude adjustment_,"

Sirius stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, shutting the portrait roughly behind him; the Fat Lady huffed indignantly and shouted "Well, I never!" a few times to catch his attention. Peter, with Marcus tucked protectively in his pocket, jostled quickly after Sirius.

In retaliation, Roxanne stormed up the stairs toward the girls' dormitories, kicking odd objects out of her way (Lily cringed when she heard one of her hair clips crunch under Roxanne's foot) and slammed the wooden door shut. Remus, James, Erica and Lily all looked at eachother in bamboozled silence.

"So..." James started, his brow furrowed and his eyes scanning a sodden Lily skeptically, "I see your morning has been eventful,"

"You could say that," Lily said in a slightly dazed tone, ringing out her pajamas over the burgundy rug and tucking her sopping hair behind her ears, "you don't mind if I use your shower, do you? I'm slightly fearful to be in the same room as Roxanne at the moment,"

James, Remus and the two girls trudged up the stairs into the Marauder's dormitory, running into many stunned males along the way. The younger boys looked embarrassed when they encountered Lily and Erica, while the older ones, especially those only adorning towels, looked quite pleased indeed.

"What are you looking at, Pollard?" James called over his shoulder as the Gryffindor seeker eyed the two girls keenly, "get your ass back in your dorm,"

"Or you'll do what, Potter?" Jesse retorted teasingly, shaking his head and laughing, "curse my broom before the next match?"

"Even better," James replied suavely, turning around and grinning at the rebellious fifth year, "I'll stuff the snitch up your arse. Then lets see you find it,"

Lily and Erica grimaced as they entered the Marauders' exceedingly messy room. Socks and boxers were hanging limply off the furniture and assorted pranks and treats were spread along the floor, ever so often poking out from below a bed. Remus and James did not seem the least bit perturbed because of the clutter and muddle.

"You live like a pen full of muddy pigs," Erica commented in disgust, banishing clothing and candy out of her way with her wand, "how you are able to maneuver around this room is beyond me,"

"Quidditch skills come in handy," James smirked, thrusting open his trunk to collect some owl treats for Lenny and a chocolate frog for himself (though he intended to share it with Lily).

Erica and Lily used the Marauder's bathroom for about an hour, showering and primping their hair to perfection. The moaning and groaning coming from the boys finally caused them to head down to breakfast; Lily and James shared a chocolate frog along the way. Sirius was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Peter, reading with intensity what appeared to be the _Daily Prophet_. Lily was surprised to see Roxanne sitting contently at the Hufflepuff table with Vince.

"Check this out, James," Sirius said speedily as James, Lily, Erica and Remus found seats at their table and tucked into breakfast. James straightened out the newspaper and turned to the front page in intrigue.

_**Mysterious Murder in Hogsmeade**_

Melinda Bobbin

_Reporter for the Daily Prophet_

_**HOGSMEADE- **With the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named looming, news of an unidentified, murdered body found in Hogsmeade can mean only bad news. The Ministry of Magic was anonymously tipped on Friday morning about a dead body in the heart of Hogsmeade, thus sparking frenzied rumors and a lengthy investigation._

_The body, belonging to what seemed to be a male wizard, was obtained from the basement of Honeydukes on October 29, an exceeding odd place to find a dead man._

"_I have no idea how someone could have gotten into the cellars when the store was closed!" one Honeydukes worker commented, wishing to remain anonymous, "the shop is protected with multiple robbery-prevention spells, not to mention the ghouls are always on the watch!"_

_The Daily Prophet has tried numerous times to get in touch with the owner of Honeydukes, but all owls have been returned unopened. It is rumored the Honeydukes manager is currently being investigated by the Ministry._

_At approximately two o'clock on Friday afternoon, the Ministry held a press conference in one of the abandoned courthouses, releasing key information forensic wizards had uncovered about the identity of the body._

"_After intensive physical analysis, the Ministry has uncovered the identity of the body found murdered in Hogsmeade," mediwizard Gregory Gorges stated, "the body belongs to a **Cletus Cyprian**, a young wizard knowledgeable in Magical History that was visiting from Greece for a historical study,"_

_Cletus' brother, Cristoforo Cyprian, was the first to be alerted of his death and is currently conducting funeral arrangements for the twenty-four-year-old. Cristoforo is an Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"_It is deeply unfortunate that an event, such as this, has taken place," Minister of Magic, Landon Potter commented when asked about how and why Cletus was murdered, "the Ministry is still seeking answers, but as of yet we still don't know who killed Cletus or why. The Ministry extends its greatest sympathies to the Cyprian family,"_

_The Ministry has asked anyone with prevalent knowledge about Cletus Cyprian or the murder to come forward in order to aid their investigation; reward money will be offered if information is substantial._

_It has not yet been confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named is in any way involved in the murder of Cletus Cyprian._

"Nothing there we don't already know," James muttered seriously, handing the paper to Lily and spreading strawberry jelly on a piece of toast, "I expect my father is running around in a frenzy,"

The hall was alight with chatter and gossip about Cyprian, even the teachers seemed to be conversing conspicuously over their golden platters of fritters and eggs. Professor Flitwick looked to be sitting on the staff table, straining to hear what Professor McGonagall and Pomfrey were discussing.

"I wonder when Professor Cyprian will return to school?" Erica wondered aloud, taking her turn reading the crimped paper, "you guys haven't had a class in awhile, right?"

"We had one class fairly recently," Lily added, remembering the stern conversation she received about Mars, "but I suppose we'll have another one soon,"

"I love how I'm referred to as the "anonymous tipper"," Sirius interjected, chuckling as he re-read the paper; he paused when he heard Roxanne's sharp laughter emit from the Hufflepuff table.

James and Remus eyed Sirius worriedly, for his somber manner since Roxanne had announced she was going to the ball with Vince was very alarming. Lily noticed Sirius was barely touching his breakfast, another abnormal occurrence coming from a boy who could live in a grocery store and be satisfied.

"Who's up for heading into Hogsmeade early this morning?" Remus quipped cheerily, having to purchase a new dress shirt and costume for the Halloween Ball, "I figure we can beat the crowds into Hogsmeade and hit all the shops early,"

The Marauders, Lily and Erica swiftly excused themselves from the Gryffindor table and headed out toward the grounds; Lily thought she saw Roxanne's perky smile falter as Vince put his arm around her.

The walk into Hogsmeade village was fairly tiring; the crisp, cool air pinched at students' cheeks as they strode along the winding, cobblestone streets. Storeowners had stands set up in front of their magical shops, ready for the hoards of students that would soon flood the village and bring in hefty profits.

"How about we head into Madam Puddifoot's and grab a latte? Some caffeine would do me wonders," Erica suggested, still a tad fatigued from the morning's catastrophe. 

" That musty old tea shop? I can't set foot in there, that place threatens to quash my masculinity!" Sirius barked laughably, terror seemingly shining in his dark eyes. 

"I agree with Sirius, I would prefer a place without pink and lace," James added, scrunching up his nose as he remembered a particularly horrid date that had taken place beneath fluffy cherubs pelting him with pink confetti.

"Fine. Remus and I will go, then," Erica retorted in a bit of a huff, grabbing onto Remus' arm and dragging him toward the teashop, "we can meet at the costume shop later."

James and Sirius sniggered as Remus mouthed the words "Help me!" behind her back.

"I need to pick up some Quidditch gloves from Quality Quidditch Supplies while I'm here, anyone up to coming?" James flatly inquired, digging his hands deep into his jean pockets after Remus and Erica had disappeared from sight.

"I'll come!" Peter piped in, eagerly looking at James; "I want to buy a new pair of omnioculars before the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match!"

"Why don't Lily and I meet you in Gladrags Wizardwear ? We'll look for costumes while you guys get your Quidditch stuff," Sirius suavely proposed, seemingly eager to get Lily on her own.

"Ok," James said slowly; he seemed almost reluctant to agree. James and Peter bid their farewells and headed south, while a slightly bemused Lily and Sirius heading north, toward the popular clothing store.

"I thought you would be inclined to go to the Quidditch store rather than a clothing store," Lily stated curiously, opening the shop door and hearing the little bell rattle.

"In all honestly, I would much rather be in a Quidditch store," Sirius offered, grinning at Lily's baffled expression, "but you, Ms. Evans, need to make an expensive purchase for tonight,"

"What are you talking about?" Lily started before a plump, middle-aged witch wearing long, ruby robes approached the two friends.

"What can I do for you, dearies?" Gladys Gladrags politely inquired in a cheerful tone, "looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes. I'll need you to take us to your exclusive changing area, please," Sirius replied curtly, smirking as the witch's expression grew even more gleeful.

"Of course! Right away, follow me," the shop owner exclaimed, escorting Sirius and Lily over to the back of the store, behind a long, velvet curtain, and into a lounge area that looked fit for a queen, "I'll just be a moment getting the racks of clothing, make yourselves comfortable!"

Lily collapsed onto a velvet- crushed ottoman and admired the finely decorated area in awe. Sirius casually took a seat on one of the high-backed, leather chairs and grinned at Lily's clueless face.

"I think it best you explain what's going on," Lily sharply said once she had regained her composure, "I haven't a clue what we're doing here,"

"Well, my dear Lillykins, we need to buy you a dress for tonight's festivities," Sirius said, leaning forward in his chair, "James' parents are in Hogsmeade and asked us all to dinner tonight; we can't have you showing up to a posh restaurant wearing casual clothing,"

"But I have nice clothing!" Lily protested, grinding her hands into fists, "how do you know I don't have a lovely outfit back at Hogwarts?"

"Have you ever spent more than five hundred galleons on fancy robes or a dress?" Sirius inquired casually, withdrawing a galleon from his pocket and throwing it up in the air.

"Of course not! That's a ridiculous amount of money to spend on clothing!" Lily replied in an outraged tone; she could never scrap up enough money for a set of robes like that.

"Exactly. The robes James and his parents wear can be more than _a thousand galleons_, never mind five hundred," Sirius said seriously, watching Lily's jaw drop, "even I wear robes like that. I don't want you to feel awkward when we go out tonight,"

"_I can't afford clothing like that_! Maybe I shouldn't go-,"

"I'm buying you a dress, Lily, don't worry about the money," Sirius interjecting, rolling his eyes as Lily flushed and grew more defensive.

"Not in a million years! I won't allow you to spend that much money on me, _Sirius_!" Lily practically shrieked, jumping up and crossing her arms, "there's no way!"

"Lily, my family has enough money to fill the _bloody_ Black Lake at Hogwarts. A dress will hardly put a stint in such a fortune," Sirius snapped back, trying to convince Lily.

"It's the principle of the thing!" Lily retorted stubbornly, her emerald eyes swimming with fire.

Gladys Gladrags returned to the overly furbished changing room minutes later, bringing with her racks and racks of disgracefully priced dresses and formal robes. Lily immediately took a seat back on her ottoman and snubbed her nose at the clothing.

"Now you take your time, dears! If you need anything, you come and find me!" the shop owner added blissfully, scooting out of the room.

"Lily Evans-,"

"_I won't_!"

"Screw you bloody pride and get in that _goddamn change room_!"

"_NO!"_

"If you don't put on a _bleeding_ dress I will dress you _myself_!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Sirius snatched a canary yellow dress off of the rack full of clothing with a menacing look upon his face and approached Lily, ready to fulfil his threat. Lily huffed, grabbed a royal blue, cocktail dress off of a rack and stormed into the change room, cursing as she pulled the drapes shut over the opening.

"That's better!"

"_SHUT UP!"_

Lily tried on many different colors and styles, showing Sirius each one begrudgingly. Sirius seemed very particular, stating they weren't _classy_ enough, _regal_ enough or _modest_ enough.

"What's wrong with this one?" Lily inquired angrily, wearing a short, salmon dress as she observed herself in the long mirror in front of Sirius, "I like this one!"

"Nothing about it makes you stand out amongst a crowd," Sirius replied skeptically, wrinkling his nose at the dress, "and it's _way_ too short, you don't want to look like a floozy,"

"Since when does Sirius Black not want a girl to dress like a floozy? As I recall, half of your girlfriends wore skimpy outfits," Lily retorted, turning to face Sirius.

"Yes, but I didn't go out with them for their intellect, charm or grace," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes, "what did I have on mind? _Sex_. Do we want James' parents to have sex on the mind? _No_. You need a classy dress that will enhance your beauty, and doesn't reveal your distracting _womanly curves_."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Lily said slowly and suspiciously, eyeing Sirius as if he were up to something.

"I want James' parents to like you. They aren't easily impressed...I'm doing this for you and James, Lily," Sirius said, looking at Lily genuinely, "I know how much James adores you, I'm sure his parents know too. He may not be presenting you as his girlfriend yet, but he will be soon,"

"But...how do you know-?"

"I've seen the two of you together, Lily," Sirius said, grinning at Lily's astonished expression, "I'm not stupid, I know something is going on. Remus told me he caught the two of you kissing yesterday morning,"

Lily seemed at a loss for words as Sirius confessed his suspicions. His smirk grew more pronounced as Lily remained silent, her jaw moving up and down, attempting to conjure words.

"Who else knows?" Lily inquired meekly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Just Remus and I. Stop worrying, we won't go around telling anyone until you two make your little _love affair_ public," Sirius said, snorting and grinning wildly, "I can't wait until James makes me the best man at your wedding!"

"Shut up! I can't believe the two of you found out; I told James that Remus would wake up!" Lily shrieked, foolishly sighing as Sirius continued to poke fun, "I made him keep quiet so _you_ wouldn't be able to tease us,"

"All fantasies come to an end, _Mrs. Potter_," Sirius exclaimed happily, ducking as Lily threw a pillow off of one of the couches at him, "stop trying to injure me and get back into that change room!"

"Stop ordering me around!" Lily yelled out from behind the curtain, "I don't feel half as bad spending your money, now!"

Sirius chuckled and collapsed on a cushy couch.

"_HERE COMES THE BRIDE-!"_

"_SHUT UP_, _BLACK_!"

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Sirius and Lily, who was clutching a Gladrags' shopping bag, waited patiently for James, Peter, Remus and Erica by the Hogsmeade clock tower on the eastside of the village. Erica and Remus arrived first, Erica contently sporting a cup of tea, closely followed by James and Peter.

"What's that you got there?" James asked in interest, trying to pry into Lily's shopping as the group headed toward Corky- Crow's Costume shop down the bustling streets.

"Nothing. Just a new shirt," Lily said in a dismissive fashion, whipping the bag away from James' grip, "buy your Quidditch gloves?"

"Yes," James replied cheerily, "I saw a poster of the Ballycastle Bats I quite liked, too!" 

" Remember the Butterbeer commercials with Barny the Fruitbat? That's got to be the best mascot I've ever seen!" Peter added excitably, jumping up and down. 

" Calm down, Pettigrew..." 

" You like the Irish team?" Erica yelped in a scandalized tone, almost spilling the contents of her cup, "how could you? The Tutshill Tornados are the best team in the league! Captain Roderick Plumpton holds a world record, I mean, in _3.5 seconds_ he caught the snitch when playing against Caerphilly Catapults in 1921!"

"We all know that was a mistake!" James fired back; Lily rolled her eyes as the Marauders and Erica began fighting about Quidditch, "the bloody snitch flew up the sleeve of his robe!"

"_That's a lie!"_

"Personally, I support the Moose Jaw Meteorites ; the three Canadian Quidditch teams are among the best in the league," Remus said logically, "even though they caused a stir at the victory parties last summer,"

"NO WAY!" Sirius interjected loudly, shaking his head in disappointment, "the Banchory Bangers are the best team."

"That team was disbanded from the league; _they suck_," Erica snapped sharply, crossing her arms stubbornly._  
_  
"Why were they disbanded?" Lily inquired, exceedingly confused with the Quidditch conversation.

"The Banchory Bangers let bludgers loose in a muggle area during an after party," James whispered to Lily as Erica continued to chatter, "not to mention they tried to capture a dragon for their mascot,"

As Erica and the boys argued about Quidditch down the streets of Hogsmeade, Lily noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Roxanne shopping _alone _in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop; she looked downtrodden. 

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" Lily called out, heading toward the Quill shop; she needn't have alerted her friends of her departure, for they didn't notice her slip away.

Lily opened the door to the shop, located on High street, and took a moment to observe the rows of assorted copper ink pots and quills, from pheasant feathers to ones of decadent black and gold. Roxanne was at the back of the empty store, aimlessly twiddling a red quill between her fingers to help the time pass.

"You look much more attractive with a smile on your face," Lily said from behind Roxanne, spooking her and causing her to turn around in surprise, "I always told you frowning made you look like a wrinkled toad,"

"Lily, that's the first time you've ever said that," Roxanne said, rolling her eyes as her frown upturned into a smile, "where are the others?"

"Everyone's heading to the costume shop. Why aren't you with Vince?"

Roxanne paused for a moment and her gaze dropped down to the floor; she pretended to admire the pigmentation of the hardwood.

"I...well...I'm not going to the Halloween ball with _Vince_ anymore," Roxanne whispered, watching Lily's expression change to that of surprise, "at breakfast today I realized what a _pompous, womanizing prat_ he is,"

"What did he do to make you change your mind so quickly?" Lily inquired in astonishment, "I thought you were smitten with the guy!"

"He's an ass," Roxanne murmured, peeking over shelves to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation, "at breakfast he was making fun of Sirius and James. It's evident he's insanely jealous of their popularity and Quidditch talent,"

"_Bastard_," Lily cursed, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Whenever I started talking he wouldn't pay attention, he was too interested in all the pretty Hufflepuff girls striding by and blowing kisses at him," Roxanne spat, her expression angry and slightly hurt, "so after breakfast I told him to shove a broomstick up his _arse_,"

Lily broke into high- pitched laughter and hugged Roxanne fiercely; she always admired her strength and her I-don't-take-crap attitude. Roxanne started to giggle too, though she was worried about going to the Ball.

"I can't go to the Ball, Lily. Now I don't have a partner..."

"What rubbish! You are going to this Ball, whether you like it or not, and we are going to go and pick out our costumes!" Lily stated firmly, grasping Roxanne's wrist and pulling her out of the Quill shop, "you'll look all fancy in your costume and tons of boys will _beg_ you to dance!"

Roxanne, barely relenting to Lily, was led out onto High Street and down towards Corky- Crow's Costume shop, which was the newest addition to Hogsmeade village. Roxanne and Lily entered the shop and were awe-struck with the tall shelves filled with crazy colored costumes and props, such as jester hats, fairy wands and troll clubs.

"There you are! Hey, Roxanne," James said eagerly from the corner of the expansive shop, making his way towards the girls, "Lily, I have to show you a costume,"

Roxanne waltzed over to where Erica and Peter were playfully hitting eachother over the head with plastic, balloon hammers, while Lily followed an eager James Potter to a secluded part of the humorous shop.

James summoned a shimmering, blue and green costume down from a high shelf and presented it to Lily. Her eyes grew wide and her smile expansive as James then showed her the costume he intended on wearing to match hers.

"James, that's _perfect_!"

The cluttered shop was comprised of two floors, the second having a balcony overlooking the dusty shelves and bustling customers. Sirius Black leaned against the iron railing on the balcony, watching as Roxanne joined in on Erica and Peter's fun with a small, conflicting smile adorning his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Lily and James paying for their costumes at the cash counter.

"It's unusual to see you tongue-tied over a girl, mate," Remus Lupin said from behind the handsome Marauder, coming up beside Sirius and leaning against the railing with him, "what makes Roxanne different from all the others?"

"I dunno," Sirius mumbled incoherently, avoiding eye contact with Remus, "and I'm not tongue-tied, I'm just tired-"

"Don't be daft!" Remus barked, rolling his eyes and offering a small smile, "if you were anymore depressed I might mistake you for your delightful mother,"

"Nothing a few Firewhiskeys can't fix," Sirius grunted offhandedly.

"Shut up. You aren't getting drunk. Why don't you tell Roxanne how you feel and do us all a favor?" Remus said lightly, watching Roxanne pick up a plastic fairy wand and scream when the end exploded, "I personally enjoy the buoyant, completely mental Sirius Black, myself,"

Sirius sighed and turned toward Remus, trying to reassure the sandy-haired boy that he was all right with a convincing stare. Remus scoffed, alerting Sirius of his laughable failure.

"Pick out a costume before I curse you, _Black_," Remus ordered, comically raising his wand and mimicking Merlin, "and find a date to the Ball while you're at it!"

"_Piss off_, Lupin!" Sirius Black shouted audaciously, grinning as he shoved Remus into a box of snarling seashells that clamped firmly onto the collar of his polo shirt.

"_Don't make me go all werewolf on your ass!"_ Lupin warned quietly, smirking; he heard Sirius chuckling as he made his way down the stairs to the first floor.

A half and hour later, the group of Gryffindors filtered out of the cluttered shop, each individual clutching a brown bag concealing their costume for the ball. Everyone chatted excitably as they headed toward the outskirts of town; Sirius kept sending curious glances toward Roxanne, wondering why she wasn't with Vince.

Sirius could no longer quash his inquisitiveness.

"Why aren't you with Vince?" Sirius asked, ignoring a conversation Remus and Lily were having, "are you still going to the ball with him?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business," Roxanne quipped curtly, avoiding eye contact and focusing on the gravel road. A slight blush brushed her cheeks.

"If you're not going with him... come with me," Sirius said seriously, staring at Roxanne intently; Lily, James, Remus, Erica and Peter slowed down, leaving the two walking side-by-side a fair distance ahead.

It was odd, for a jolt of fear, a tint of nervousness, and a spell of shyness intermingled and coursed throughout Roxanne, signaling her defensive mechanisms. She wanted to say yes to Sirius, but she couldn't! She had assured herself over and over again that she wouldn't succumb to his charm, his looks, or his smile..._she wouldn't allow herself to fall in love with Sirius Black_...

"What's wrong, _Black_?" Roxanne started, fiercely looking up at Sirius, "can't score a date? Am I the only one that you think you can bribe into going with you?"

Sirius stopped walking beside Roxanne, his stare turning cold and hard. Roxanne looked back at him and felt her heart clench uneasily. She had really stung Sirius this time...

"Forget it. _You're not worth my time_,"

Sirius stalked away from Roxanne and headed toward a large group of giggling Hufflepuff girls by the clock tower. He bee-lined for the prettiest, smartest girl of the bunch: Ella Evangelist.

"Hello, Sirius," Ella said curtly, furrowing her brow curiously as the handsome Marauder headed toward her with a determined look.

"Ella, you are going to the ball with me," Sirius said, his face emotionless and tone demanding, "I'll be in front of the Hufflepuff common room at seven,"

Tears stung Roxanne's eyes as she saw Sirius approach the blonde bombshell from Hufflepuff; she turned away and started running toward the castle, blindly pushing bewildered students out of her way.

Sirius subtly looked over his shoulder, ignoring the giggling Ella, and winced as he saw a distraught Roxanne heading out of the village alone. Abruptly leaving the group of Hufflepuffs without a word, Sirius roughly pushed open the door to the Hogs' Head and ordered a shot of flaming Firewhiskey.

"I'm going after Roxanne," Erica said, breaking the silence that encompassed the group and speedily jogging after the brunette.

"Damn it! Peter, you go after Sirius. I have to pick up more sweets at Honeydukes, I'll meet you there!" Remus promptly ordered, "I'll catch you two later,"

Remus and Peter split up, one Marauder heading toward the bar and the other heading back into the heart of the village. Lily and James were left in the middle of the street, both baffled.

"_Shit_," James cursed.

"What do we do?" Lily inquired anxiously, watching Hogwarts students pass by with parcels of every size and color.

"Well...I can't really do anything," James replied regretfully, "I have to go to dinner with my parents tonight...I was planning on inviting everyone, too,"

"I guess Sirius, Roxanne, Erica, Remus and Peter are indisposed," Lily whispered logically, watching James' expression grow stonier, "...which leaves me."

Despite being worried for Sirius, James brightened up, looking at Lily hopefully; "You'll...come?"

"I didn't plan on abandoning you," Lily teased quietly, a small smile on her face, "we'll just have to deal with our friends' turmoil after dinner,"

James gleefully picked up Lily and began to spin her around, making her laugh and shriek. Passers by looked upon the couple with laughter or jealousy, something neither Gryffindor cared to notice.

"Whoa! Calm down, Potter! Lily's arms might fall off, the way she's holding onto you!" Gerald Smith shouted in amusement, a roguish grin apparent on his face from afar.

"You're just jealous you don't have a gorgeous redhead going to the ball with you, Smith!" James called back, laughing as Lily hit him indignantly in the arm and blushed deeply as many surrounding males nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Touché!"

Bustles of flighty Hogwarts students exited the tiny Hogsmeade village as the night began to cast shadows and adults filled the streets, as opposed to teenagers. Storeowners packed up their stands with mere flicks of their wands and greeting signs were flipped to reveal the words "Sorry, we're closed!" Lights flickered into existence, though the glow of the crescent moon aided in the illumination of the tranquil landscape.

Lily was currently in the bathroom of The Three Broomsticks, struggling to squirm into the new dress Sirius had bought her. Lily begrudgingly had to admit that the dress was very pretty and elegant, with its soft jade pleats and white lace. It came up just past her knees, had a boat neckline and a cream streak of silk that ran under her bust line. The dress was simple and semi-formal, perfect for the occasion!

"Lily?" James badgered, knocking rapidly on bathroom door, "why is it taking you twenty minutes to put on lipstick?"

"Stop complaining," Lily said feebly, very nervous to reveal herself in the stunning purchase, "where is your patience?"

"Ever wonder why I became a chaser instead of a seeker?" James called back, shaking his head and checking the time, "because I don't have the tolerance to catch the _bloody_ _snitch_,"

"O, shut up! I'm coming!"

Lily peeked open the door and shimmied out, closing the bathroom door firmly behind her. James, who previously had been trying to put on his wristwatch, dropped the shiny object on the ground and gaped when Lily approached him. James astounded look made Lily feel self-conscious; she wriggled a little and folded her arms.

"Well...say something," Lily said flatly, worry eclipsing her emerald eyes.

"You...you..._Merlin_!" James practically whimpered, his eyes the size of teacup saucers, "you did a bit more than apply lipstick!"

"I bought the dress today in Hogsmeade," Lily said suavely, her pearly whites gleaming as James shook his head in amused shock and his grin grew larger, "how do I look?"

"You look really, really, really..._good_!" James practically sputtered, his breath catching in his throat as he bent over to pick up his watch, "god, you gave me a heart attack!"

"O, great! I dress up and you fall ill!"

"It's called being _love sick_, Lillykins," James whispered seductively in Lily's ear, sending chills up her spine, "now, shall we go?"

James and Lily crossed the main dining area in the Three Broomsticks, collecting many intrigued stares from adults, some who James recognized from the Ministry, and up the creaking stairs to the private dining area; Lily was sure they would find his parents there.

"James!" a woman with elegant, black hair chirped when James opened the dining area door; she wore a regal sapphire dress and was absolutely dazzling.

"Hey, Mom," James greeted moderately, embracing his excitable mother.

James' father, Landon, rose from the round, clothed table he occupied and approached Lily with a warm smile. Lily still found it difficult to not be in awe of the Minster of Magic.

"Lily, how are you?" Landon asked affectionately, smiling in the same manner James usually did, "how is school?"

"I'm fine, thank you! School is going well, this year is turning out to be the best-,"

"Lily!" Mrs. Potter interrupted, turning her attention away from James and toward the redhead, "look at you! Just as beautiful as James described!"

Mrs. Potter encased Lily in a fierce hug, completely cutting off her husband and catching Lily off guard. She subtly smiled at James, who was blushing at his mother's previous comment.

"Thank you!" Lily replied brightly, relieved so was no longer in danger of having a lung punctured, "I'm so grateful you invited me tonight,"

"O, not a problem! I was eager to meet you. Come, sit down!" Mrs. Potter cooed happily, ushering Lily to her seat, followed by Mr. Potter and James.

James was delighted to observe both his father and mother warming up to Lily, for neither parent was easily impressed. Rosmerta came around about ten minutes later, taking orders and serving drinks, and once loosened up with a few Butterbeers, Mrs. Potter delved into a conversation about the Marauders.

"You think they're bad now, Lily," Mrs. Potter snapped, though a smile creeped onto her face, "the whole bunch of them almost drove me to insanity when they were younger!"

"Hey, now! That's not true!" James added, watching his dad snort indignantly in his soup, "what did we ever do? We were practically model children!"

"That's a laugh!" Mrs. Potter scoffed, "every time I turned around, you or Sirius had your pockets stuffed with toad spawn, flobberworms, and eels!"

Mr. Potter roared with laughter, slapping his hand down on the table occasionally. It seemed he enjoyed watching someone be lectured for a change!

"What are you laughing at?" Mrs. Potter practically shrieked, turning to her husband "James learned all that mischief from you!"

"Well, I had to participate in his upbringing somehow," Mr. Potter announced triumphantly, gaining a few giggles from Lily and a playful smack from Mrs. Potter, "but I remember your face when that eel poked out of James' pocket!"

"Sheer terror!" Mrs. Potter barked, looking at Lily in search of support and rolling her eyes and her husband and son, "I had a bunch of misfits running about my house! Wait... I still do!"

"We were adventurous, ok?" James said comically, his expression growing merry at the thought of the Marauders. He made eye contact with Lily and his smile grew. James was glad to see she was having a good time and was getting along with his family.

"I'm deathly afraid of any type of insect or reptile," Mrs. Potter added, turning to Lily again, "I was tempted to throw Sirius down a well once; he brought a disgusting snake into my house!"

"I think we're all inclined to throw Sirius down a well now and then," Lily said cheerfully, causing the occupants of the table to laughably agree.

"I'll drink to that!" Landon Potter jibed gaily, raising his mug and sloshing the contents when it clinked with the other glasses.

After delving into a delicious meal, the conversation became much more school-related, for Mrs. Potter brought up the topic of seventh year exams.

"I've never been so stressed in my entire life!" Mrs. Potter declared dramatically, "I wanted to a medi-witch, so I had to pass my Potions exam with an Exceeds Expectations...I was bullocks at Potions, the studying nearly killed me!"

"What did you want to do after Hogwarts, Lily?" Landon Potter asked keenly, his expression growing intense, "at all interested in working at the Ministry?"

"O...I would love to!" Lily twittered ardently, "I suppose I wouldn't mind a job that entitles curse- breaking, or perhaps magical cooperation,"

"The Ministry can always use skilled curse-breakers, what with all the dark and complex spells being conjured these days," the Minister said almost reluctantly, "if your marks remain high, I'm sure something can be arranged after your graduation,"

Lily beamed at the prospect of working at the Ministry; she was a muggleborn and previously assumed it would be difficult attaining a well-paying job. James looked pleased and gave his father a teasing, thankful grin.

"Imagine you both working at the Ministry," Mrs. Potter said slowly, a calculating smile on her face, "wouldn't that be something! A curse-breaker and an Auror,"

Lily dropped her silver, etched fork in shock.

"James, you never told me you wanted to become an Auror!" Lily proclaimed, trying to suppress her worried outrage, "it's such a dangerous job..."

"That's what I said!" Mrs. Potter added, "I would much rather him work in the Muggle Artifacts department where the most dangerous objects are biting teacups and gurgling toilets-"

Mrs. Potter broke off her sentence when a gruff, unshaven man broke through the door at the top of the stairs, alarming Rosmerta and causing her to drop her tray. The occupants of the dining area fell silent as the man staggered to a halt, his beady eyes searching through the tables of people. A stench entered the room and people recoiled when he approached them.

"You! You get out of here!" Rosmerta finally mustered; she backed off when he gave her a nasty, almost fervent look

"Where's the Minister of MAGIC?" the wolf-like man spat, worry evident in his voice and causing his tone to quake, "WHERE'S THE MINISTER OF MAGIC?"

The revolting man pulled a crooked wand out of his pocket and grabbed hold of Rosmerta's hand, pulling her screaming body up to his chest and pointing his wand at her throat. Immediately, cowardly wizards began apparating out of the restaurant, while others, including many that worked in the Ministry, jumped from their seats and trained their wands on the mangled man.

"Landon... please," Mrs. Potter whispered in a begging tone as Landon began to rise from his seat, ready to negotiate Rosmerta's release.

James grabbed Lily's hand and held onto it tightly, as if to reassure her everything was going to be all right. Mrs. Potter came behind the table with James and Lily and, on Mr. Potter's orders, crouched down behind it, there eyes still fearfully peering at the scene unfolding.

"I am the Minister of Magic,"

The snippy and crusty man turned his attention to Landon, eyed him skeptically, and lowered his wand, apparently satisfied. After releasing a fearful Rosmerta, he started to walk towards Mr. Potter. The sudden movement of Rosmerta distracted the man; Landon whipped out his wand and immobilized him, causing many people to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Minister! MINISTER!" the man shouted wildly, his eyes entreating as he lay upon the hardwood floor, "I've come, under _great_ personal risk, to tell you who _murdered _Cletus Cyprian!"

The surrounded public gasped at the revelation, but Mr. Potter, however, did not look convinced. With his wand still trained toward the mysterious man, Landon began to question him.

"Who are you? Why am I to believe anything you tell me about this murder investigation?" the Minister of Magic inquired calmly, though in his eyes shone a fierceness that demanded answers.

"You _must_ believe me, Minister!" the man begged, groping his hands together as though he was about to pray, "Cletus and I, we were friends! Both of us dedicated _deatheaters_!"

Surrounding Ministry officials immediately started whispering among themselves, some even extracted their wands and pointed it toward the man. James recognized one Auror from the Ministry, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You willingly admit to being a _deatheater_? Do you know the charges you will face for this _crime_?" Landon demanded, crouching down to get closer to the man's twisted face.

"Yes, but this information will more than make up for it!" the man announced; he kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected someone to be there, "the Dark Lord, he's hatched a plan, a plan Cletus and I overheard! Cletus isn't the type to be a deatheater, but he got caught in the wrong group of people, he had no choice!"

"Shacklebolt," Mr. Potter interrupted, "perform the counter-curse for the Imperio, would you? Let's see if he's being controlled by the Voldermort, or perhaps a deatheater,"

Kingsley made his way from amongst the crowd and shouted "Riopime!" which caused the stranger to convulse for a second, then relax. The crotchety man did not seem resistant or defensive about being checked.

"He's clean,"

"Good, now continue on," Landon ordered, beckoning Kingsley to come beside him and listen along, "what is Voldermort's plan?"

"It's so terrible, so many people will die!" the man said, his voice softening and his eyes glazing over, as if he were in another place, "Cletus...he was so _disgusted_, he headed for Hogwarts, straight for Dumbledore!"

"Voldermort found out...?"

"He always finds out," the man shuddered, checking over his shoulder again with eyes stricken with worry and fear, "_I'll be next_...I fled before Cletus headed to Hogwarts, but I saw the _Daily Prophet_ and knew, I just knew, he didn't make it!"

"Did Voldermort kill him?" Landon asked, rigorously grabbing hold of the man's shoulder and shaking him out of his hysterical moaning.

"No! No, no, no...it was _the insider_, the one carrying out his plans!" he groaned, cradling his arms together before his eyes grew wide and he hissed, "it was..._he's here_!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt lunged toward Mr. Potter, grabbing him around the waist and toppling with him behind the table where James, Lily and Mrs. Potter were crouching. The immobilized man shrieked, as if he were a newborn baby, as four deatheaters apparated into the room.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" they all shouted simultaneously, red streaks of light emitting from their wands and hitting the wailing man in the chest.

James coddled Lily's head in his chest, shielding her from view, though she was still able to look into the lifeless eyes of the murdered man. The deatheaters upturned tables and ignited them; people began to scream and shoot curses towards the triumphant deatheaters, like Kingsley and another Auror, Plymouth.

The man never got the chance to reveal the killer; Voldermort made sure of that.

"SIERRA, APPARATE HOME!" Mr. Potter shouted to his wife, dodging a banishing charm as he stood up, "I'LL GET THEM TO HOGWARTS, GO!"

"But I can't leave you-!"

"GO!"

Mrs. Potter vanished, terror and fire reflecting in her eyes.

With Lily still pressed up against his chest, James raised his wand and fired a spell at a deatheater that was about to curse Rosmerta. Lily took out her wand, shock etched onto her face, and began shooting assorted charms at the attacking deatheaters as well.

Mr. Potter came up beside Kingsley and began dueling with two deatheaters at once. James looked ready to join them, but Lily pleadingly held him back. He wasn't about to abandon her...he'd stay and protect her.

"KINGSLEY!" Mr. Potter yelled loudly, deflecting a killing curse with a silvery platter and kicking a chair in front of a deatheater, who stumbled on it, "GET THE KIDS TO HOGWARTS! ALERT DUMBLEDORE AND GET BACK-UP!"

Kingsley immediately dove toward the two teenagers and, taking a handful of purple powder and throwing it into a flaming fire atop a table, stepped into it with Lily and James. Lily felt queasy, for the incessant spinning was giving her a headache. She could feel the Auror and James beside her as they twisted and turned through the Floo Network.

**OMMMMMPPPFFF!**

Lily felt her face pressed against a bitter, sandstone floor and looked up to see a very bewildered Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall observing her, James and Kingsley. Dumbledore's office was expansive, with many trinkets and books adorning shelves. Whizzing and sputtering was heard in every crevice and Lily noticed a beautiful phoenix perched in the northern corner of the office.

"There's been an attack in Hogsmeade, one man is already dead. I need back-up, right now!" Kingsley said quickly, jumping to his feet and throwing more purple powder into Dumbledore's fire.

"Let's go," Dumbledore said firmly, his brow furrowed and expression concentrated.

Wasting no time and without question, Kingsley and Dumbledore stepped into the raging, purple fire and flooed back to The Three Broomsticks. McGonagall was left to badger James and Lily with calculating questions.

"Are you ok?" James asked Lily, scanning her trembling body in search of cuts or bruises, "do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No," Lily replied, visibly shaken, "_Thank Merlin_ Dumbledore is going to help your father, those deatheaters...they were terrible..."

"My word! What's going on?" Professor McGonagall inquired in puzzlement, helping James and Lily to their feet, "_Deatheaters, you say?"_

The flames in the fireplace began to spit and crack again, quickly bursting into arrays of color and depositing Dumbledore, who had left about thirty second ago.

"No need to fret, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore quipped assuredly, stepping out of the fireplace once more and brushing ash from his robes, "the deatheaters are gone. Only one death, two injuries,"

"My father?" James hurriedly asked, grasping Lily's hand for support.

"Fine, not a scratch to report. He's apparated home to see your mother," Dumbledore said soothingly, putting a hand on James' shoulder, "you and Miss Evans are unharmed?"

"We're fine, just a little shaken up," Lily whispered, trying to make her teeth stop chattering, "I'd fancy going up to bed, actually,"

"Excellent. You and Mr. Potter need to be rested for the Halloween preparations tomorrow," Dumbledore said, attempting a smile, "and, if you could, please do not speak of this matter until I address the school at breakfast,"

Lily and James left the massive office and trailed down the Hogwarts' corridors, which were deathly silent. Neither Lily nor James knew what to say as they began their climb up the Grand staircase.

"I'm sorry, Lily," James finally mustered, looking disappointed, "tonight turned out to be complete havoc, not to mention dangerous,"

"Don't be sorry," Lily replied softly, stopping to face James by the statue of Trevor the Troll, "this night was going fantastically until that man showed up..."

"I just..._I hate_ what this _fucking_ world is coming to," James announced furiously, his eyes retaining anger, "these days you can't even go out to dinner without the threat of being killed,"

A few portraits gasped at his appalling language and dig their fists deeply into their ears. James was tempted to give them the finger.

"When Voldermort is gone, when he's stopped," Lily started, fatigue overcoming her, "maybe then things will go back to normal, back to being _safe_,"

"Don't you see, Lily? _This_ is why I want to become an Auror," James whispered, sighing and running his fingers through his hair, "so I can stop this _bloody madness_,"

James and Lily entered the Gryffindor common room and stopped before the stairs to their dorms. All they did was stare at eachother for five minutes, as if to try and comprehend the situation and what the other person was feeling, was thinking. James didn't know it, but his words had effected Lily greatly.

James kissed Lily chastely on the lips and relented to returning to his dormitory, but not before tugging her into a fierce hug and muttering the words, "I think my parents like you."

As Lily watched James' muscular, retreating figure, she promised herself one thing; a promise she was not even willing to tell James. His protests would overpower her, perhaps even change her mind.

_Lily Evans was going to become an Auror_.

Lily opened the door to her dormitory, which was pitch black and had shopping bags scattered over the floor and costumes hanging from doorknobs, and could hear the soft, sad singing of her best friend.

_I don't want to do this anymore  
I don't want to be the reason why _

I don't want to hurt him anymore  
I don't want to take away his light

I don't want to be...a murderer

Roxanne turned over in her bed and silently began to cry into her already tear-stained pillow. Lily didn't want Roxanne to know she had heard her sobbing and confessing her feelings about Sirius, so she closed the door softly and leaned up against the piece of wall outside her dorm. Her eyes began to droop, and soon sleep embraced her.

It was in that moment that Lily realized Roxanne was truly in love with Sirius Black.

**

* * *

Author's Notes **

Hello everybody! ) I updated yeyyy! I've been so busy lately, what with birthday shopping for the real erica and roxanne, not to mention having birthday parties thrown for me! But now birthdays, exams and school are done, so I hope to update more often:)

Please continue reading and reviewing, and check out my website if you get the chance!

www . flymetothemoonstory . piczo . com

password: welcome

Hope everybody enjoyed the chapter! HALLOWEEN BALL COMING UP NEXT:o)


	39. Chapter 39 Smooth Criminals P1

**Chapter 39- Smooth Criminals** _Part One_

**This chapter concerns some harsh language. READER DISCREATION ADVISED!**

Gentle waves etched the shadowed waters in cool strides as the wind lightly touched upon the glistening shores. Trees eclipsed the shimmering sun and caste arrays of patterned darkness on the murky sand garnishing the bottom of the lake.

_It was as if whispers of a tragic song interwove among the current, beguiling the scaled fish and causing the water reeds to sway melodiously. _An irresistible curiosity surged.

Thrusting forward, blurred images of the deep swept by in colors of turquoise and azure. A somber light emerged from the gloom and illuminated the sculpted edges of an underwater palace, its glass arches poignant and well manufactured.

_Through a window in the western corner was seen a sleek and unadorned room with high-vaulted ceilings and symbolic-text scrawled along the floors. It was empty and aloof, lacking the usual music and clatter of trident and glass. _Something caught her eye.

The throne.

_Encrusted in back of the throne, located prominently above where the Siren King's head usually situated, was a jewel of many facets and one calculated color: sapphire. The jewel winked as light trickled along the smooth, carved edges, concealing a secret and tempting onlookers._

Taking a closer look_, a faint image began to mirror on the jewel's many faces. The outlines of a visage materialized, then soft tresses that flowed down petit shoulders. Two green orbs peered into the stone, a frightened expression swirling in their depths..._

Lily recoiled. Cold sweat dripped from her pale brow and upper lip, giving her the appearance of a drowned ghost. Lily writhed from beneath her sheets, for they stuck to her muggy arms and legs, and planted two feet firmly on her dormitory floor. She felt nauseous and dizzy as she staggered toward the loo and wretched in the porcelain pot. It was as if all the energy she possessed had been drained, reducing her to a pathetic rag doll.

Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her nightdress, Lily blearily observed her room. Erica and Roxanne were sleeping peacefully, with the exception of Roxanne mumbling incoherently ever so often, and various clothing items embellished the room, making it look like ravenous gypsies had looted it.

Changing into a loose hooded sweater and a pair of Calvin Klein jeans, Lily magically pulled her hair up into a bun and abandoned her dorm room for the Great Hall. It was still quite early for breakfast, but sleep had eluded Lily lately and left her melancholy; she hoped food would spark her spirits and supply her with more energy.

Descending down the Great Staircase proved difficult, for Lily often missed steps as her attention snapped from thought to concept. Just when she presumed the rest of her walk to be safe, the flare of Lily's jeans caught on the edge of a jagged spear a rusty suit of armour grasped, sending her sputtering to the ground.

"_Bugger," _Lily mumbled bitterly, feeling a dull stab of pain in her left knee as the suit of metal giggled behind her.

"It's _awfully_ early to be stumbling around the castle, Ms. Evans,"

Lily felt a strong hand grapple her forearm and pull her to her feet. Dusting off the grime and dusk from her jeans, Lily was surprised to find herself face-to-face with the Astronomy teacher, Professor Cyprian.

"Thank you, Professor," Lily managed, hoping she could keep the bile threatening to course up her throat at bay, "I just decided to get an early start at breakfast,"

"Is that so?" Professor Cyprian chided questioningly, a flicker of worry passing over his handsome face before becoming passive again, "by the pasty white color of your skin and the red rimming your eyes, you hardly look able to keep down a plate of food,"

Lily was taken aback by his perceptiveness and almost reluctantly let a blush brush against her cheeks. She was sure her flushed expression only worsened her sickly appearance.

"I had a fitful sleep," Lily divulged, tucking her hands in her pockets to maintain a submissive stance, "I thought food may improve my wretched state,"

"I'm no healer," Professor Cyprian started, combing his hands through his hair and letting a glimmer of upset cross his expression, "but I recommend a good draught of pepperup potion before ingesting anything solid,"

Taking only a moment to shift through the contents of his robe pocket, Cyprian pulled out a corked vile of green liquid and handed it to Lily, a commanding look upon his face. Lily delicately swished the contents of the vile around, watching the potion retain its color and density.

"Are you sure-?"

"I've enough to spare. Don't worry, it's a refined version. Steam won't emit from your ears," Cyprian replied reassuring, a haunted look in his eyes as he turned away and started traversing down the corridor, shuffling his feet in a miserable fashion.

Lily realized it was the first time she had seen Cyprian since the announcement of his brother's death in the _Daily Prophet_. She supposed he had good reason to be downtrodden. Perhaps he'd just returned from his brother's funeral? Lily felt a pang of guilt for not being kinder to the teacher.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Evans?" Cyprian inquired dully, stopping and looking over his shoulder at the green-eyed redhead, "trip on another artifact?"

"Um...no. I meant to-er-offer my condolences!" Lily blurted, feeling slightly childish as her voice squeaked and partially echoed.

A glimmer of amusement danced in Cyprian's eyes and a small, benign smile flickered on his unshaven lips, "That's sweet of you, Lily...I...see you in class,"

Without another word, Cyprian disappeared behind a statue of a plump witch settled at the edge of two hallways, so as to obstruct Lily's view of the adjoining corridor. She remained rooted to her spot for a few moments, mulling over her encounter with the elusive and _attractive_ teacher.

He called me _Lily_.

Plopping down at an empty spot at the Gryffindor table, Lily noticed only a few more students dabbling in their pumpkin juice while convened in the Great Hall. A Ravenclaw boy ate and studied, while three Hufflepuffs argued over the results of a Gobblestones game. Lily even glimpsed the hooked nose of Severus Snape, who was concocting a turgid potion in his breakfast goblet that spewed out _noxious_ purple smoke.

Lily spooned some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast onto her clean plate and willed herself to dive in. The sickly churning in her stomach only worsened as she eyed the steaming food. Tasting bile surging past her pharynx, Lily quickly uncorked the potion Professor Cyprian gave her and slugged it back, feeling the soothing liquid trickle down her esophagus. Surprisingly enough, the potion instantly quashed her nausea and heightened her senses, but it left her throat and tongue dry.

Five glasses of pumpkin juice and a piece of toast later, Roxanne trudged into the Great Hall, fatigued. Bags collected under her eyes and puffed out like the throat of a bull toad. Not _even_ she could cry gracefully.

"Morning,"

"_Merlin,_ I need a coffee,"

Lily saw her owl, Petree, float in through one of the arched windows of the Great Hall, clutching in its talons a freshly pressed _Daily Prophet_. Lily glared bitterly at the headline, _Bloody Quarrel in the Three Broomsticks_, and made no inclination to read the article.

"Aren't you going to _read_ it?" Roxanne mumbled over the ceramic edge of her coffee cup, her breath creating ripples on the surface of the black liquid.

"I think I'd rather _burn_ it,"

"Why-?"

"_Shettup_ and drink your coffee,"

Gradually the Hall began filling up with exhilarated students, all of whom seemed wide-eyed and frantic about the upcoming Ball. Dread filled Lily as she realized she would have to assist with the decorations for the celebration. When would she find the time to assemble her _own_ outfit with all the tasks that had to be completed?

Vince Capree strode into the hall, surrounded by a chorus of chattering Hufflepuff females, and glared coldly at Roxanne as he took a seat at his table. Roxanne met his stare, matching his fierce glower and flashing a feisty, goading smirk. When Vince turned away, her leer disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"I'm not going to the Ball tonight," Roxanne stated as she watched Lily set fire to the _Daily Prophet_, "I'd rather just be alone,"

"Don't be daft!" Lily countered, sounding stern; "I'll not have you crying your eyes out all night over _Vince Capree_ and _Sirius Black_!"

"I don't give a _damn_ about either of them!" Roxanne spat, crossing her arms stubbornly and abandoning her breakfast, "I just don't want to look like a fool, going to the Ball _unaccompanied_,"

"If that's what bothering you, I'll blow James off and go alone too," Lily persisted, hoping Roxanne didn't agree so she didn't have to ditch James, "You know you're being ridiculous, don't you? It would be _much_ better for you to go to the Ball on your own and _stick it_ to both Sirius and Vince,"

Roxanne seemed to ponder what Lily said for a moment, realizing she was right. Vince and Sirius would think her _pathetic_ for wallowing in self- pity up in her dorm room during the dance. She would dress up in her costume, putting extra effort into looking downright _gorgeous_, and march right into that dance, a massive smile on her face. She didn't need some _boy_ to make her happy!

"You're absolutely right. I'm going to have a wonderful time tonight, whether I look foolish or not!" Roxanne proclaimed, a genuine smile fluttering on her lips, "I knew you were my best friend for a reason,"

Roxanne crossed the Gryffindor table and gave Lily an excited hug, making her laugh in a good-natured way.

"Look at this _lesbian _action, simply _revolting_!" Sirius Black quipped as he and the Marauders entered the Great Hall and took seats at the table, "Where's my popcorn, I want a front row seat,"

Lily looked toward Sirius with a mocking glare, giggling as James came behind Sirius and smacked him upside the head, "Have I ever told you that you're a prat?"

Roxanne broke away from hugging Lily and turned to Sirius, her face blank and expressionless. Sirius was about to ignore her and turn away when Roxanne smiled sweetly and tittered, "Good morning, Sirius," as a friendly gesture. Sirius looked positively bemused as Roxanne sauntered pass him and exited the Great Hall, as did James and Remus.

_You go, girl! – _Lily thought to herself, smiling brightly.

"What's gotten into Roxanne?" James muttered to Lily as he took a seat beside her, holding her left hand in his right beneath the breakfast table.

"I suppose she's just excited for the Ball tonight," Lily offered, greeting Erica as she approached the table and took a seat beside Remus.

Lily could tell Sirius was _itching_ to ask her who Roxanne was going to the Ball with.

"Well, I see Ella over at the Ravenclaw table, I better join her!" Sirius said with a truckload of fake enthusiasm, his fraudulent smile so strained it threatened to collapse into a frown.

Sirius sauntered off toward the Ravenclaw table where a beaming Ella made room for him to sit down. Lily observed his polite greeting, but couldn't help believing he would rather be sitting with Roxanne.

Sure, Ella was pretty and exceptionally smart, but she _wasn't_ Roxanne.

"He was piss drunk when we found him last night," Remus told James and Lily in a small voice, "if Peter and I hadn't insisted he stop drinking and go to bed, he would still be at the Hog's Head, in a drunken stupor under the table,"

"Roxanne refused to let me into our dormitory room until _ten_ last night," Erica continued, shaking her head in uncertainty, "I _know_ she was crying. I heard her muffled sobs behind the door,"

"Why those two don't smarten up and talk _normally_ is beyond me," James muttered, side-glancing Lily and holding her hand tighter, "now they're both on the rampage, trying to find other people to put their minds off eachother,"

"That's what happens when two stubborn people cross paths, I suppose," Lily added, catching Remus' knowing gaze as he looked between her and James.

"Time will mend things between them," Erica said, trying to reassure the group, although worry glittering in her blue eyes.

"Or... break them further apart,"

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Remus and Lily sat beside eachother on the floor of the tiled kitchen of Hogwarts, toting in their hands tubes full of brightly colored icing. Beside Lily were little candies in the shape of pumpkins and black cats, which she and Remus had been assigned to decorate. Lily became _quite_ annoyed when the pumpkins started to cackle and sing badly composed songs.

Carve me once and carve me twice 

_Put me in your hair and I'll give you...lice!_

"Would you shut up?" Lily snapped at the crowing pumpkins, grinning with their jagged mouths. They ignored her.

"You must admit, that charm I put on them is quite witty," Remus chided, laughing as Lily rolled her eyes and put a pumpkin candy face first into an iced cupcake. She heard muffled curses.

"O, _very_ witty, Remus!" Lily quipped sarcastically, "why don't you give them musical instruments to accompany that _lovely_ singing,"

"I think they would require _hands_ to play instruments," Remus replied, groaning in amusement as Lily smudged icing sugar on his face, giving him a moustache.

"You look very attractive with that moustache, Mr. Lupin," Lily said sweetly, grinning as Remus' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And you will match _my_ sex appeal with this icing smeared in _your_ hair," Remus insisted, inching toward Lily with an orange tube of sugary embellishment.

"Remus Lupin! Don't you dare! My hair has to look good for the Ball tonight," Lily said, mocking a severe stance, "and that singing pumpkin said I would get lice if you put that in my hair,"

"Why do I care what your hair looks like? You aren't my date; therefore you won't be embarrassing me by you accompaniment, just James," Remus chirped, squeezing the tube over Lily's head, "and when do you take singing pastries seriously?"

Lily yelped in fright as someone approached them from behind, snatching the tube of icing out of Remus' hand and belting her in the back of the head with it.

"_What_ are _you_ two doing?" Angela Baker, the Head Girl, hissed, coming up behind Lily and Remus before icing oozed onto Lily's head, "I give you the _menial_ task of decorating cupcakes, and you're playing around like a bunch of _four-year-olds_!"

"Chill, Baker," Remus replied smoothly, his brow furrowed in dislike, "we're almost done, and the Ball isn't for another _four_ hours,"

"_I don't care if the Ball was in five minutes_! You are wasting precious time; time that could be spent preparing other _essential_ tasks! Now, _get to work_."

Angela Baker stalked off, leaving Remus and Lily frowning and many lively house elves hiding behind appliances. The Head Girl was a _bit_ neurotic.

"I would _hardly _classify putting up streamers _essential_," Remus muttered, glaring after the Head Girl as he plucked another chattering candy out of the pail and smutted it atop a cupcake.

"I think I saw a vein pulsating on her forehead," Lily agreed, sniggering at the thought of the Head Girl bursting a carotid artery in her head, "perhaps we should slip some Calming Potion into her pumpkin juice,"

_Hmmmm_ - Remus thought to himself, smiling at the mischievous plan concocting in his mind, all thanks to Lily's rather dull solution to quashing Angela's temper.

It _was_ quite boring decorating cupcakes for the Ball. Why not shake things up a bit? Perhaps add some new ingredients...Remus thought integrating some _interesting_ pranks into the Ball would make it _even_ better.

"Perhaps we'll add some more _appealing_ ingredients than a simple Calming Potion," Remus said, grinning like a child with a chocolate chip cookie.

"Uh oh," Lily whispered, watching Remus skeptically, "what _sort_ of ingredients?"

"Scurvy-grass, lovage, sneezewort...ashwinder eggs if we can get our hands on some,"

"A befuddlement draught?" Lily inquired unbelievingly, "what damage will that due? Paired with the ashwinder eggs...won't that ingredient neutralize the acidity in the sneezewort?"

"Quite the opposite," Remus replied, "the ashwinder egg molecules will combine with that of the lovage, creating not _only_ a befuddlement draught, but a _love_ befuddlement draught,"

"O, Remus!" Lily barked, her mouth open wide, creating a perfect oval, "that could be drastic! People switching partners after ingesting the potion, couples divided in the middle of the Ball!"

"Wouldn't that be a sight to behold?" Remus asked, his smile widening at the prospect, "of course, the effects wear off after a good night's sleep, but wouldn't it be something if we slipped a bit to _Roxanne and Sirius_?"

Lily looked at Remus as if he were the most brilliant boy to ever grace the earth.

"That's _perfect_!"

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Two hours later, Lily and Remus had parted ways. Angela was pleased to see the cupcakes looking pristine and finished, releasing both Remus and Lily from their duties so they could prepare themselves for the upcoming event. Lily hurriedly made her way to her dorm room, hoping to catch a shower, while Remus headed to the Great Hall to grab some sandwiches.

Just as Lily was about to ascend the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory, a hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her behind some red curtains, which pooled at the edges of the window in the Common Room. Before she could let a surprised gasp emit, Lily felt someone's lips traveling up and down her neck, hot breath making the tiny hairs on her neck stand up.

"James," Lily incoherently whispered, barely able to contain the groan that threatened to explode from her lips. James hands traveled up and down her back, pulling her close so that their bodies were pressed against eachother.

"Shhhhh," James cooed, leaving Lily's neck and taking hold of Lily's bottom lip with his own mouth. Lily couldn't help but let herself submit to James; it felt so good to be in his arms, safe and content.

Lily began maneuvering her hands up and down James back, occasionally letting her fingers get entwined in his hair and brush his neck. She and James had kissed before, but _never_ like this. Carefully, James let his hands roam further down Lily's back, parking themselves in the back pockets of her jeans. He broke away momentarily to see if Lily protested this, but she closed her eyes and pulled him close again, taking James by _pleasurable_ surprise.

"JAMMMMMMMMMESSSSSSSSSSSSS?" Peter called out loudly, thundering down the boy's staircase and entering the Common Room, "JAMMESSS?"

Lily pulled away from the messy-haired boy and listening to Peter's hollering in intrigue. James seemed annoyed with the interruption and pulled Lily back into a fierce kiss, choosing to ignore the chubby boy. Lily moaned in wonder.

"JAMMMMMMMESSSSS? Where are you, I need help!" the rat-like boy protested, looking under desks and chairs to see if James happened to be hiding.

"He needs you," Lily whispered, breaking away from James again and seeing the frustration and lust intermingling on his face, "maybe we should-,"

"Screw Peter and kiss me, _now_,"

"You would have me _screw_ Peter and not you?" Lily lashed back, a feisty look in her eye as James like a sigh of amusement and aggravation escape, "I thought you wanted me for _yourself_,"

"You are so difficult," James announced, smiling wryly and his hands snaked up Lily's back and partially up her shirt.

"O, really?"

"I _like_ that,"

"JAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMESSSSS?" Peter wailed helplessly, his tone getting louder and whinier as he paced about the Common Room.

James seethed. _I hate my friends_!

James peeked from behind the curtain and saw Peter's back turned. Lily slipped out from beneath the fabric and skipped up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, James looking after her longingly.

"_What is it, Peter_?" James demanded, gritting his teeth together and struggling to keep himself from grabbing Peter around the neck and strangling him.

"I need help getting into my costume!"

_Good Lord_.

Lily opened the door to her dormitory and immediately started coughing like she had contracted a rare disease. The room was submerged in a pink cloud of hairspray, which seemed to loom just below the top of the bedposts.

"Has anyone been asphyxiated by this poisonous hairspray, yet?" Lily choked, wafting the crude- smelling product out of her way.

"Lily! Where _have_ you been? The dance is in one hour!" Erica exclaimed, her hair pinned up in massive curlers and her foundation already applied, "you don't have much time!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Roxanne plastered to a mirror applying her first coat of mascara. She wasn't quite sure what her hair looked like, for it was hidden under a bandana.

"I better jump into the shower, then," Lily replied, entering the bathroom and turning on the facet so hot water could pour out over her chilled body and sooth her aching muscles.

Professor Cyprian was right, that Pepper-up potion had done her wonders! Only this morning she had been throwing up uncontrollably, and now she was fit as a fiddle. As hot water filtered over her head and soaked her hair, a vision flashed before her eyes.

_A sleek and unadorned room with high-vaulted ceilings and symbolic-text scrawled along the floors..._

Figuring she had gotten conditioner in her eyes, Lily ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and continued rinsing her hair, hoping she would be able to manage and style it nicely for the Ball.

Stepping out of the shower, Lily briskly combed and dried her hair by magical means, put on a bathrobe, and exited the tiny porcelain room full of faucets and mirrors. Lily observed Roxanne intensely focused on straightening her hair, while Erica was pulling the curlers out of hers.

"Erica, pass me that Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, will you?" Roxanne called across the room as Lily entered, "it's right beside the Beautifying Potion,"

"Beautifying Potion?" Lily echoed skeptically, cocking an eyebrow, "you mean that _dreadful_ paste _Sacharissa Tugwood_ concocted in about a half- an- hour?"

"You're exaggerating," Roxanne scoffed, running the hair solution Erica handed her through her long locks, "she's _brilliant_. I admire her talent,"

"She's advertised in Witch _Weekly_," Erica continued eagerly, "her epitaph is something like "Thanks to Sacharissa Tugwood, the world is a more beautiful place","

"_Rubbish_,"

"Shettup and get ready! You have barely under an _hour_!" Roxanne cried ruefully, shaking her head and Lily's wet hair and unpolished nails, "James will _not_ appreciate being held up,"

Ignoring Roxanne, Lily opened her wardrobe door and began shuffling through the muddled contents, hoping to glimpse her costume. Smiling, she extracted the glittering blue and green fabric and placed it on her bed.

"What is your costume, Lily?" Erica inquired eagerly, eyeing the glossy attire; "I'm being a fairy! See, I have the wings and tutu,"

"Very cute! You'll see my costume when I get to the Ball,"

Erica disappeared behind the bathroom door and returned wearing a light blue fairy costume with mobile wings attached to her back. With her bouncy curls, tiny tiara and high-heeled, white stilettos, Erica looked like a combination of cute and _hot_. Her tutu skirt was fairly short, showing a good amount of leg, and there was a chaste dip in her tight, long-sleeved top.

"Remus is going to _flip_," Roxanne squealed, making Erica's smile widen in excitement, "that costume is adorable _and_ flirty!"

"Thanks! I loved it the moment I plucked it from the hanger,"

"I bet Remus is waiting for you, Erica, maybe you should go down and meet him,"

"By _myself_?" Erica looked stricken, "what about you two? Aren't you coming?"

"I am _way_ behind schedule," Lily moaned, looking at the magical clock on her dresser, "Could you tell James that I'll meet him in the Great Hall? I'll need some more time,"

"Ok," Erica agreed, "but if you guys don't hurry up, I'm coming back and dragging you both to the Ball, costume or not!"

Erica quickly applied some bubble- gum pink lip-gloss and straightened the crooked straps that held her flapping wings on her back. Winking, she trudged down the dormitory stairs to an awaiting Remus Lupin.

"Hey, Roxanne!" Lily called over from her vanity, where she was applying soft waves to her hair; "Remus is going to ask out Erica tonight after the Ball!"

"_WHAT_?" Roxanne sputtered, dropping her finishing powder, "that's wonderful! Erica hasn't had a boyfriend since that dumb bloke...what was his name?"

"_Kyle_,"

"What a _prick_ he was,"

"Yah...that reminds me. When is that _prat_ James Potter going to ask you out?" Roxanne asked nonchalantly, a smile betraying her stony face as Lily turned to her in astonishment.

"I don't know what you're talking about-,"

"I'm _not_ blind, Lily,"

"_What_?"

"I see the way you two look at eachother," Roxanne exclaimed, giggling as Lily looked utterly stunned, "the secret hand holding under the table, the way his eyes alight with worry every time you're missing. It's _so_ obvious!"

It seemed Lily and James had not been as discreet as they had thought. Remus and Sirius knew of their romance, Roxanne, and now, not doubt, Erica! The only person still in the dark was Peter Pettigrew, and that didn't account for much...

"I don't know," Lily stammered, her face growing hot, "I don't really know what's going on between us. That's why we didn't say anything..."

"He hasn't asked you out?"

"_No_,"

"Well what the _fuck_ is wrong with him?" Roxanne demanded angrily, crossing her arms, "what's he playing at? You're not some puppet he can dangle on strings!"

"I know that, and so does he. The timing just isn't right. We're just waiting a bit longer to make the relationship public, ok?" Lily defended, glaring back at Roxanne; "so don't bother getting yourself involved. I can handle this, _thanks_,"

"I just think he should take more initiative,"

"Belt up and put on your _goddamn_ costume!"

"Calm down, _woman_!"

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

James Potter leaned up against the clothed food table, surveying the Hogwarts students that were dressed up in outrageous costumes, flitting from on person to the next. Everyone looked cheerful and enthusiastic, complimenting outfits and laughing at students dressed oddly.

"Did you see that bloke dressed up like a broom, asking all the girls if they wanted a free ride?" a boy wearing a jet black suit, cape and white mask asked, coming up to stand beside James, "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"Because you aren't witty, Sirius," James replied, grinning.

Sirius Black was dressed to the nines tonight. His hair was slicked back, leaving a few strands to fall over his white mask, while his crisp dress shirt was buttoned down slightly. Apparently, during muggle studies he had read about a famous play where a man lurked in the basement of an opera, wearing a mask to hide his face. Intrigued, Sirius decided to dress up as the _Phantom of the Opera_.

He looked _sexy_.

"Where's Lily?" Sirius inquired, scanning the hoards of students and ducking as his date, Ella, passed by the food table in search of him.

"She's not ready yet," James replied, giving Sirius a questioning look as he began to crawl under the food table, "Sirius...?"

"Hey, James," Ella chirped sweetly, adorning a pretty but unoriginal princess costume, "could you tell me where Sirius is, please?"

"Uhhh..." James started, feeling Sirius discreetly hit the back of his leg, "I...he's...he's sick in bed, Ella!"

"_What_?" she cried harshly, her lips starting to tremble and her expression miserable.

"He's _really_ unhappy!" James emphasized, feeling sorry for the girl as her eyes began to well over with small tears, "but...how about you and I dance to the first song? Lily hasn't arrived yet, and I'd like to warm up a bit. Haven't danced in a long time, you see,"

Ella seemed to perk up, flashing James a grateful smile as she agreed and was led to the middle of the dance floor. Many curious students watched them dance beside other couples, wondering why James wasn't with Lily.

James was hoping he and Ella would garner attention, for if Ella was seen with a Marauder, she was sure to be asked to dance by many other guys and forget about Sirius. After all, if Ella was good enough for a _Marauder_, she was good enough for anyone!

The slow song ended a few minutes later, the conclusion being a long cord from the resident piano. James had to awkwardly pull away from Ella, as she still had her head buried in his shoulder.

"Cheers, Ella. Have a good time tonight, ok?" James stated genuinely, offering a small smile before heading toward the table Remus and Erica occupied. He hoped Lily would've joined them by now.

"Thank you, James," Ella whispered softly, watching him leaving and smelling his cologne, which still lingered in the air, "Thank you..."

James ended up seating himself at a vacant table, not wanting to disturb Erica and Remus, who looked to be emerged in a deep, _private_ conversation. He scowled as Sirius finally popped out from beneath the food table (giving Professor Flitwick _quite_ the scare) and made his way towards him.

"Sorry about that, mate," Sirius apologized, seating himself beside James, who was still glaring at him, "I just...I would rather not be around anyone right now,"

"_Mooning_ over Roxanne, are we?" James remarked, his glower transforming into a smirk.

"No," Sirius stubbornly fired back.

"_Liar_,"

"I just..._o to hell with it_! Yes, yes I'm _fucking_ mooning over that idiotic _woman_, ok?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair, looking troubled, obviously expecting James to burst out into laughter and make childish, petty jokes. James did not laugh, but took on a stern yet comforting expression.

"Women are complicating, aren't they?" James commented, watching Sirius grimace as if that were an understatement.

"They're incomprehensible!" Sirius retorted, folding his arms, "did you see the way Roxanne waltzed by me this morning? A _huge_ smile on her face? She's mocking me, I just know it,"

"Maybe Roxanne is as pissed about the situation as you are. Witches often hide behind false pretences so they can make _us_ all the more uncomfortable," James explained, wondering if what he was saying even made sense, "I think you should just be yourself and approach her. Show her Sirius Black is _not_ just a circus clown,"

"But what if I _am_ just a circus clown..."

"_Stop_ wallowing in decadence and go and trick Roxanne into dancing with you, already!" James ordered in an exasperated tone.

"_How_?"

"You're wearing a _goddamn_ mask, aren't you?" James demanded, sighing as realization dawned on Sirius' face.

Sirius smirked mischievously, "O... yah."

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Lily and Roxanne inconspicuously slid into the brilliantly decorated Great Hall; they were both astonished at the amount of brightly-colored costumes and floating pumpkins. The long House tables had been replaced with moderately sized round tables that could sit about ten people around their rims, while the teacher's table had become the food table, which was embellished with _towering_ stacks of sweets and pastries.

_Angela Baker may be a high-strung bitch- _Lily thought- _but she provides **lovely** results_.

On each table were ten place settings, surrounded by burning wax candles and large goblets of pumpkin juice. In one corner of the Great Hall was a slightly elevated stage, where assorted instruments played at their own accord, strumming vivacious beats or mellow tunes.

"_Wow_," Roxanne whispered, turning her face toward Lily and grinning wildly, "the prefects did a _wonderful_ job!"

Lily spotted James across the room, sitting comfortably with a masked student and indulged in a heated discussion. Erica and Remus were seated at a separate table, Remus wearing a typical Azkaban uniform with his hair styled in a scruffy, roguish way and Erica in her pretty fairy costume.

"Look at _Peter's_ costume!" Roxanne choked out, her eyes wide and brimming over in amused tears as she spotted him amongst the crowd, "Isn't it..._masculine_?"

Peter was filling his yellow platter with treats at the food table, seemingly elated at the prospect of eating. Two noir antennae stuck out of his head, a little ball on each end. Peter's red and black costume was rotund in shape, having two little wings at the back.

Peter was dressed up as a _ladybug_.

"_Merlin!_ Only Peter would _fathom _wearing a costume like that," Lily muttered, squinting at the boy as if he were a mirage, "I'm surprised he didn't dress up like a trout! I thought he liked fishing,"

Lily turned her attention back to where James was previously sitting and frowned; he wasn't there anymore. Feeling uneasy and disconcerted, as if someone was watching her, Lily turned around and saw Derek Mitchell, leering from amongst the crowd. His costume was all black, with a silver buckle tucked around his waist and two white fangs protruding from his grinning mouth. Derek Mitchell was dressed as a _vampire_.

"Lily?" Roxanne inquired urgently, trying to suppress the curiosity in her voice, "do you have any idea what Sirius' costume is?"

"_Why_? Do you fancy finding him?" Lily demanded teasingly, ripping her gaze away from Derek Mitchell and firmly ignoring him.

"No!" she replied firmly, her mulish attitude flaring, "I was _merely _asking,"

"Not a clue," Lily was very suspicious that Roxanne was hiding her feelings for Sirius Black; "I think I'll look for James, catch up with you later?"

Lily pushed her way through the crowds of dancing students, her eyes darting around for the elusive, messy-haired boy. Many students, predominantly _boys_, watched Lily as she passed, for her costume was _quite_ eye-catching. Before Lily could heave a sigh of defeat, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Has anyone ever told you," a husky voice whispered into Lily's ear, strong arms slinking around her waist, "that you are _by far_ the most _gorgeous_ female in the entire school?"

Lily's face literally lit up, a smile gracing her lips.

"Perhaps, but _never_ from such a handsome sailor,"

Lily looked over her shoulder in an alluring fashion; a blush crept onto her cheeks because of the way James Potter was looking at her. In his chocolate eyes swam such adoration, such _desire_, Lily barely kept her knees from shaking uncontrollably.

"I'd thought you'd never get here," James finally mustered, completely thunderstruck because of how stunning Lily looked, "another minute and I would've drowned myself in the punch bowl,"

James Potter was indeed clad as a sailor. The entire outfit was white, with thin blue lines running along the cuffs and collar, and atop his head was the traditional sailor's hat. Tuffs of hair stuck out from beneath his hat, making him look a tad wind blown, and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, displaying his muscular arms.

To compliment James' costume, Lily was dressed as a dazzling mermaid. She didn't wear the typical "sea shell" bra like James would've liked (along with the rest of the male population), but instead wore a turquoise, sequenced tube top that ended just above her belly button. In the same glittering material, Lily wore a long skirt, which had a slit in the front, revealing a good portion of her left leg, and had a train that pooled on the floor in the shape of a tail. Around her neck was a chain composed of shells, and tucked in her hair, which was wavy and made magically longer, was a water lily.

Lily and James were undoubtedly the best- dressed couple.

"Now wouldn't _that_ be ironic," Lily cooed, smiling humorously, "a sailor drowning,"

"What can I say? I'd do just about _anything _for a half-dressed mermaid," James replied, grinning merrily as he entwining his hand with Lily's and began leading her toward the dance floor.

"I'm not half-dressed!" Lily insisted heatedly, her lips thinning into a puckered brow.

"You better not be! The only guy in this hall allowed to see you unclothed is _me_."

"_O_! So now I'm some piece of _meat_ only _you_ can take a bite of?"

"Biting? Sounds _kinky_," James smirked, cocking an eyebrow in intrigue as he watched Lily go bright red.

"Why I _never! _I-,"

"Lily?"

"_Yes_?"

"Shut up and dance with me,"

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Derek Mitchell sat slumped in a chair against the wall, clearly quarantined away from the happily dancing pairs dressed in arrays of costumes. He felt his blood boil as his eyes glared at Lily and James, looking like a _fucking_ married couple. Derek _loathed_ James Potter, and he had from the day they'd played their first Quidditch game.

It had been second year when Derek made the Quidditch team, an accomplishment he had wished for since his first day at Hogwarts. It was the way the students looked up to Quidditch players, the way they _adored_ them. Derek had never been adored before.

He remembered how nervous and antsy he had been on the day of his first match, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Derek had practiced on the Quidditch pitch for nearly two weeks straight in preparation of the game. The thought of crowds cheering his name and being admired _thrilled_ him.

But that day had _not_ gone according to plan.

The game was tied, _160_ to _160_, and had gone well past dinner and into the night. It was exhilarating for Derek to being playing for so long, but he was beginning to tire. Madam Hooch had announced that the game couldn't go on for much longer, for there was school the next morning, and declared the next goal on net would win the game, if it occurred before the snitch was caught. Derek realized this was his chance, a chance to arise from the game as a hero, the one who scored the winning goal. Nobody would forget him after such a long game. He'd be talked about for years, becoming popular and famous amongst the students!

The Gryffindor Keeper was injured and out of the game. Derek was zooming toward the empty net, Quaffle tucked firmly beneath his arm. He didn't shoot right away; he thought he'd make a spectacle of the goal and fly right through a hoop. Wouldn't that be a stylish, famous move? Nobody would stop him from becoming a _somebody_, not after this goal.

James Potter came out of nowhere, catching him completely off guard and snatching away the Quaffle. Derek cried out in astonishment, watching James fly swiftly by him, and rammed into one of the scoring hoops. In a heap on the ground, his head spinning wildly, Derek heard a splendid cry emit from the crowds and ring in his ears.

_GO JAMES GO! GO JAMES GO! GO JAMES GO!_

James Potter, an already infamous Marauder and the ideal crush of every girl in Hogwarts, scored the winning goal.

And Derek would _never _forget what he could have had.

_A life like James Potters'._

"Derek, are you alright?" Ella Evangelist inquired in worried politeness, taking a seat behind the boy who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Fine," Derek mumbled, paying absolutely no mind to Ella as he continued to watch Lily dance the night away with _him_.

"Would you like me to sit with you for a bit?" Ella offered kindly, wondering why her friend seemed so miserable.

"I don't care. Do what you want,"

Ella looked annoyed for a moment, but decided it would be rude to shuffle away, leaving Derek in such a distressed state. Derek's face looked cold and distant, but his gaze was firm and definite. Ella followed his stare and was surprised and dismayed to see Lily and James dancing blissfully, discreetly whispering in eachother's ears. Ella felt an odd lurch in her stomach as she observed James' face get close to Lily's, his proximity making Lily blush and giggle.

"They make a nice couple, don't they?" Ella said conversationally, regretting her comment as she watched Derek's face contort in rage.

"They look _repulsing_ together," Derek snapped, turning for the first time to look at Ella, "how Lily can stand _Potter_ touching her is what _baffles _me,"

Derek's tone was bitter and cutting; Ella was almost scared to respond.

"Well, _I_ rather fancy James Potter myself," Ella replied, defending him and refusing to look Derek in the eye, in case he realized _how much_ she fancied him, "he's a gentlemen,"

"I thought you fancied _Black_," Derek spat, clenching his fists into balls and grinding his teeth to keep from yelling, "which isn't much better!"

"Sirius stood me up, tonight," Ella replied resolutely, deciding the "ill in bed" story was complete bullocks, "James asked me to dance because he didn't want me to be sad, which means...well... perhaps he cares for me,"

Derek knew Ella was being delusional, thinking James Potter cared for any girl apart from Lily and her little cluster of female friends. He was close to declaring Ella a nutter for _even_ fathoming James cared for her, but an idea sprang up in his mind. Ella was a pleasant person and smart as hell, but she was _way_ to trusting and naive.

Derek knew he could manipulate Ella and use her to his advantage.

"I saw the two of you dance," Derek began, lying through his polished teeth, "I didn't want to get your hopes up, but James looked _very_ happy while he was dancing with you,"

"Really?" Ella exclaimed, her eyes brightening and her posture becoming ridged.

"See the way he's looking at Lily?"

"Yes,"

"That's the way he was looking at _you_,"

Ella was stunned. _Could James Potter actually have a crush on me?_

"Now I may be wrong, Ella," Derek pressed, a malicious smirk beginning to sculpt along his mouth, "but I heard a rumor James Potter was going to break up with Lily tonight,"

"But they aren't even going out!"

"That's what they want you to think," Derek insisted, his act convincing Ella and causing her to think his intentions genuine.

"So," Ella's eyes gleamed with a rare innocence, "you think-?"

" I think he's found his _newest_ love interest,"

"_Me_?" Ella choked out.

"_You_,"

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Roxanne fluttered from person to person in the Great Hall, pushing the fact that she was dateless to the back of her mind. A few guys had approached her and asked her to dance, but she declined, not keen on them. Roxanne was determined to have a good time, and began to wonder if perhaps it would be better to accept dance proposals instead of mopping around in self-pity. It was difficult to overcome the annoying look of desire that accompanied ever male that asked her.

The vivacious brunette wore a beautifully crafted dress made of white silk that flowed to the ground and dipped at the neckline, displaying flawless cleavage and a jutting collarbone. Around her waist, Roxanne wore a gold belt that gave the dress some structure and atop her head was a crown in the shape of an Egyptian asp, its head rearing above her eyebrows. Black eyeliner extended beyond her eyelids and golden clasps adorned her arms.

Roxanne made a beautiful Cleopatra, the last pharaoh to rule over Egypt.

She dipped a crystal goblet into the crimson punch bowl on the food table and took a long draught before realizing a veiled man across the table was watching her. Although only his dark orbs and mouth were visible beneath his mask, Roxanne could tell he was good-looking. She froze as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I think dressing as an Egyptian Queen is very befitting," the man said throatily, as if striving to make his voice sound seductive and disguised as he engaged Roxanne, a glass of punch in his hands.

"Why do you think that?" Roxanne inquired meekly, her eyes wavering as she wondered who lurked behind the mask and how he was knowledgeable about muggle history.

"I'm sure there are _many_ men who would be willing to fight battles to win you, _my_ Queen," the man said beguilingly, his thoughtful and desiring stare boring into Roxanne, making her fidget uncomfortably.

"Perhaps Marc Anthony or Julius Caesar" Roxanne smoothly added, slightly quaking and unsure of how to respond to the roguish stranger, "you're _quite_ the charmer, dear opera ghost, but I doubt your words are _true_,"

"Let me show you _how_ charming I can be," the stranger answered, moving toward Roxanne with regal grace, "and then judge the honesty in my words,"

Roxanne was so mesmerized by the shrouded man's magnetism and brazenness, she did not protest as he took her hand and led her toward the outdoor exit leading out of the Great Hall. She felt her heart flutter as he opened the double doors leading to the gardens, which were cloaked in darkness. Petite, pink fairy lights bobbed amongst the rose shrubs and trees, giving the foliage an unearthly glow.

Roxanne felt as if she were being led into a dream.

"Dance with me," the stranger said softly, gently lacing his hands around Roxanne's lower back and letting her place hers around his neck.

She was torn. Internally, her mind and heart were battling, and she didn't know which one to listen to. Should she relent to this stranger and let her emotions take control, or should she back away and keep her heart shielded from the possibility of hurt?

"Who are you?" Roxanne whispered as they began to delicately sway to the music drifting into the gardens from the Hall. She felt her heart beat irregularly in her chest; "have we met before?"

"Shhhh," the man hushed melodiously, looking deeply into her stormy gray eyes with a frightening affection, "_don't let your mind wander_. Live in this moment, and this moment alone,"

It was as if he knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling. How could he possibly? If they had just met, he wouldn't be paranoid about being hurt or letting his true feelings shine. She would _have_ to know him, and he would _have_ to know her to be afraid of what may transpire, what judgements could be made...Was he afraid of being hurt as much as she was?

Roxanne panicked as she realized... she was dancing with _Sirius Black_.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, but it is merely part 1 of 2 chapters concerning the ball and all that is about to play out. The following events will take place in the next chapter:**

**-Remus and Lily's prank unfold  
-Roxanne decides what to do concerning the masked stranger**

**-Derek devises a plan**

**-Lily and James encounter a problem**

**-AND MUCH MUCH MORE!**

**Please review and tell me what you think might happen! I'm very interested to read some theories! I'm terribly sorry I took so long to update, but I do indeed have other things to do in my time, like work. **

**If you haven't already, check out my Fly me to the Moon website!**

**www. flymetothemoonstory. piczo. com**

PASSWORD: welcome

**Also, while you wait for PART TWO, why not check out my other stories? **

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-pratty prongs princesse**


	40. Chapter 40 Can't Take it in

**_Chapter 40- Can't Take it in_**

**_Reader Discretion: Swearing and Sexual Situations in this chapter!_**

* * *

Lily and James stopped dancing after the fifth song commenced, eager for some refreshments and food. The Great Hall was buzzing with action, chatter and dancing, creating an enigmatic environment that inspired enthusiasm.

"I think they'll be announcing the winners of the costume contest soon," James whispered in Lily's ear, his hand tickling the bare skin above her waist, "I'll grab us some drinks and meet you at Remus' table."

Lily flashed James a sweet, teasing smile before departing towards Erica and Remus. The evening was proving to be very exhilarating, and Lily was becoming comfortable with the fact that soon she and James would make their relationship public.

Lily had an inkling, however, that many Hogwarts students already knew.

"Having a good time?" Erica chirped happily as Lily situated herself across the table from her, "who knew James was such a good dancer?"

"I _know_! He's making me look like an idiot, and _I_ took ballet!" Lily mumbled, smiling wryly.

"Quidditch players are usually good dancers," Remus commented, entangling his hand with Erica's under the table, "maybe swaying on their broom benefits their dance sway,"

"Then maybe _you_ should play more Quidditch, because you certainly can't dance!" Erica exclaimed, amusement etched across her freckled face.

"_Burn!" _

"I hate girls."

"_Really?_ Sorry, Erica, looks like Remus is gay as well,"

"No, that can't be! Gay guys are almost _always_ good dancers!"

"HEY!"

"Wow, a gay guy that can't dance…that's just _wrong_!"

"Let me rephrase; I hate _redheaded_ girls,"

"Haven't you heard redheads are _the_ best in bed?"

"What are you guys talking about?" James inquired quizzically, seating himself beside Lily with two filled punch glasses, "I seem to be missing a good conversation,"

"Thank _god_ Potter is here," Remus exclaimed in animated relief, watching the two girls giggle mischievously, "I can't deal with the two of _them_ alone!"

"Who can?" James retorted jokingly.

"Well, _James_, we were just discussing the prospect of a threesome," Lily teased, winking at Remus as Erica wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smirked.

"With _me_?" James grinned euphorically.

"No, with Remus,"

"That's not fair! Why does Remus get to have all the fun?" James pouted, tipping the brim of his sailor hat.

"Sorry, James, but I'm a sucker for bad boys," Lily mockingly replied, seductively fingering the cuff of Remus' Azkaban costume.

"_Damn_, I knew I shouldn't have been a _stupid_ sailor," James mumbled, grinning as Lily laughed and put her manicured hand on his knee.

"Anybody spotted Sirius or Roxanne, yet?" Erica inquired, glancing around the hall curiously, "I'm worried,"

"Nope," James replied simply, furrowing his brow, "they're probably together,"

"Yes, that's what worries me,"

"Should we split up and look for them?" Remus offered blithely, fairly unconcerned as he humored Erica's disquiet.

"Guys, I think this is unneccesar-," James started, irritated.

"Remus, you check the grounds. Erica and James, you check around the Great Hall. I'll quickly check the dormitories, ok?" Lily cut in, rising from her seat.

"Ok, we'll meet back here in five minutes," Erica affirmed.

Remus and James looked blasé about the affair but obediently got up from their table.

"_Blite Coborous!" _James commanded, whipping out his wand and directing the spell at the four chairs gathered around the table.

"What was that?" Lily stuttered in puzzlement.

"Little spell I created in third year. If anyone sits in our chairs, they will get a _nasty_ surprise," James winked, a marauding grin on his face.

"_Biting chairs_?"

"Genius, isn't it?" James smartly replied, quickly pecking Lily on the cheek before disappearing into the costumed crowd.

"Once a Marauder, always a Marauder," Lily beamed, chuckling under her breath as she headed out of the Great Hall.

James stopped and looked over his shoulder at Lily; a pang of dread kicked him in the stomach.

* * *

Derek Mitchell ducked into one of the alcoves, meant for suits of armor, outside of the Great Hall as he saw Lily Evans coming down the corridor. She looked amazing, dressed as an alluring and _seductive_ mermaid costume, red hair snaking down her back.

It was his only chance to _make_ her love him the way he loved her.

The adjoining hallway, leading to where the portrait of the Fat Lady was located, was virtually silent, every student (and even ghost) being in the Great Hall for the Halloween Ball. With the candles dimmed, Lily thought the castle looked quite eerie.

"Password?"

"_Sphinx_," Lily replied confidentially, ducking into the Gryffindor Common Room before the portrait could snap shut.

Lily scanned the common room for any sign of Roxanne or Sirius before bounding up the stairs into the girls' dormitories.

"Password?"

"_Sphinx_," Derek repeated, noticing the Fat Lady eye him suspiciously as she swung open to allow him entrance. Derek was glad the Fat Lady was too drowsy to notice he wasn't a Gryffindor.

The common room was empty and shadowed. In the fireplace, embers squinted beneath shoddy logs, provided Derek with little light, and the room was very warm. Derek maneuvered toward the girl's staircase, making sure to immobilize the sliding stairs before climbing them. At the top of the landing was a hallway housing multiple doors imprinted with occupants' initials, one of which being ajar. Derek crept down the corridor, one of his hands fumbling with a tiny bottle in his pocket, and peeked into the open room where Lily was.

"Roxanne, are you in here?" Lily softly inquired, lighting a candle on her night stand, "everybody is looking for you-,"

"She's not here, but _I_ am,"

Startled, Lily dropped her wand to the floor and turned around, her eyes wide as she realized she wasn't alone. Standing in the doorway was the silhouette of a tall, built man with dark brown hair and piercing eyes; Derek Mitchell.

"D-Derek?" Lily sputtered, the skin on her forehead crinkling, "what-how did you get up here?"

"I followed you, but that's not important. There's something we need to talk about," Derek replied, his presence demanding and intimidating, "_Colloportus._"

The door locked.

"What are you doing?" Lily meekly demanded, backing away from Derek in search of her wand.

"Making you _listen_ to me, something you can never seem to do with _Potter_ and his gang of _fuckers_ shadowing your every move," Derek spat, his facial features distorted in anger.

Lily's pulse started to race as Derek neared her, a frustrated, infuriated expression on his face.

"I want you to _leave_," Lily commanded, mustering the courage to remain calm.

Derek ignored her, rage and desire clouding his conscience.

"What does James Potter have that _I_ don't, Lily? Why is it I'm not good enough for _you_?"

"What? I-I-I,"

"I've got everything _he_ does. Good looks, intelligence, money, a promising Quidditch career, yet you _still_ choose him over me," Derek growled, ignoring the terror flitting through Lily's eyes as he drew closer.

The room was terribly dark, with Derek's face barely visible, and Lily couldn't find her wand. She'd never seen Derek in such a frenzy; his eyes were wild and angry, his body language overpowering. Lily started to panic.

"Please, Derek, I-I think you're a… very nice person and just because we aren't together doesn't mean you aren't good enough for me! I just-,"

"You just love James _fucking_ Potter, is that it? Don't you understand, Lily? He's a womanizing, arrogant bastard that regards you as a possession! _I bloody_ _love you_, in a way that Potter will never love you!" Derek gruffly yelled, backing Lily into a corner and roughly grabbing her by the shoulders.

"_Let me go!_" Lily screamed in fright, blinking back tears as she struggled to wriggle out of Derek's firm grasp.

"_You love me, Lily!_" Derek roared angrily, pressing Lily against a wall and fiercely kissing her bare shoulder.

"_Stop it_! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Lily shrieked tearfully, rolling her hands into fists and beating on Derek's back, "_LET ME GO_!"

"Listen to me, _mudblood_; you'll do as I say." Derek viciously hissed, violently throwing Lily onto the floor and pinning himself on top of her, "no one can hear you. I'm going to prove to you I'm _better_ than Potter."

Lily started to uncontrollably scream and kick as Derek ran his hands up and down her torso and chest. Derek used his wand to conjure rope and tied Lily's hands, then feet together to prevent further struggle.

"HELP! _James_, help me!" Lily feebly moaned, her face streaked with tears as strength began to drain from her body.

"He doesn't love you, Lily," Derek whispered, kissing the skin around her jaw line, "I love you, and soon, you'll love me, too,"

"I'll never love you, Derek," Lily whimpered, her eyes growing weary, "I love _James_, and I hate _you_."

Derek recoiled, fire reflecting in his eyes as he looked down at Lily. Taking a tiny bottle out of his pocket, Derek quickly uncorked the vile of pink liquid and held it daringly close to Lily's mouth, ready to force her to consume it.

Lily smelled crushed pine, the shampoo James used, and coffee beans.

"Drink it," Derek said soothingly, roughly tilting Lily's head as he began to pour the liquid.

Lily thrashed her head around, her mouth clamped shut, but eventually Derek managed to get her to ingest some of the potion he'd concocted.

The potion slipped down Lily's throat, coating the membrane with a thick cherry fluid. At first Lily felt nothing, but then her throat grew hot and started to retract, making her choke.

"What the fuck?" Derek worriedly cursed, watching Lily's face turn blue as she struggled to breathe, "Shit…Lily? Come on darling, _breathe_!"

The door behind Derek clicked open.

"**_IMMOBULUS_**_!" _Professor Cyprian shouted, causing Derek to go rigid and lay motionless on the floor beside a choking Lily.

Lily's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as her windpipe collapsed. Cyprian quickly got down on his knees beside Lily, pointing his wand at her throat.

"_Anapneo_!" Cyprian urged, situating Lily in a sitting position as her air passage began to relax and inhale oxygen, "its fine, Lily, you'll be ok. You're strong,"

Cyprian gathered the unconscious redhead in his arms, her head lulling over his muscular arm as he exited the Gryffindor common room and headed for the hospital wing.

Dumbledore would be dealing with Derek Mitchell later.

* * *

"You won't believe what I just saw!" Remus sputtered deliriously, walking toward James and Erica, who were waiting patiently at their table.

"I don't know, but if you see dear _Ella _approaching, be sure to warn me," James mumbled, slumping in his chair.

"Ella Evangelist? What's she done?" Erica asked.

"She's been following me around for the past ten minutes, asking me to dance, or chat, or go to Hogsmeade with her," James frowned, rolling his eyes.

"What did you tell her?" Erica further inquired.

"I told her I was madly in love with Lily, wanted to marry her, and planned to have ten children by her," James replied in amusement, smirking, "if that isn't a hint to _piss off_, I don't know what is."

"I hope you weren't mean about it-,"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Remus bellowed, looking exasperated.

"What?!?" James and Erica asked simultaneously, both looking offended.

"I saw Sirius and Roxanne _making out_ in the garden,"

"**WHAT!?!"**

"Yes, they must've resolved their issues with one another," Remus smiled madly.

"It's a bloody miracle…" James announced in awe, his expression looking distant and reflective.

"This can't be real…_pinch me_!" Erica ordered, not being able to fathom Roxanne and Sirius getting along, never mind _kissing_, "_Oi!_ Not my ass, _Remus_!"

"Sorry,"

"Did you get a picture?" James persisted gleefully.

"Did you see me walking around with a bloody camera?" Remus retorted sarcastically.

"O, great! NOW what am I going to put on the front of my Christmas cards?" James argued stubbornly.

"You know, that's somewhat perverted,"

"Hey, I'm comfortable with my sexuality," James grinned, putting his arm around Erica.

"Speaking of sex, where's Lily?" Remus commented.

"Now _why_ would you pair sex and _my_ future girlfriend together in a sentence belonging to _you_?" James asked, mocking suspicion.

"Well, when she grows tired of you and your naïve ways in bed, she seeks _someone_ with more experience," Remus winked, "that and you have your arm around _my_ girlfriend,"

"You two have made it official, then?" James grinned, looking between Remus and Erica, "I call best man for your wedding, hear?"

"Actually, Sirius already called that. How about being the godfather for our first child?" Remus suggested.

"Sounds good, mate!"

"Boys, boys, _slow down_! And I thought women were bad, planning out their entire weddings before finding a boyfriend, but you two are _worse_!" Erica exclaimed, overwhelmed by their conversation.

"We are a special breed, Remus and I," James replied, Remus pushing him away from Erica and slinking his hand around her waist.

"Speaking of breeding, where is Lily?" Remus smirked.

"There you go, again! Associating Lily with _sex! _You're using the wrong _head_ today, Remus," James snapped, chuckling at his own immature joke.

"This conversation is making me uncomfortable," Erica exclaimed, squirming under Remus' grasp.

"Good. Now you know what hell it can be, conversing with two people of the opposite sex," Remus quipped, referring to the previous conversation concerning him, Erica and Lily.

"Point taken,"

"_Oi_, James! Someone's coming over here-," Remus started, worriedly watching the handsome astronomy teacher approaching them, looking very determined.

"O NO! HIDE ME FROM ELLA!"

"No, idiot, its Professor Cyprian," Erica slowly managed to say, consciously smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress and flipping her red hair over her shoulder, "mm, he looks _good _tonight,"

"You're going out with a horn dog, Remus," James teased, making Remus go red and nonchalantly roll his eyes as the Professor approached, "evening, _Cyprian_, having a good time?"

"You sound like a smarmy prick," Erica hissed in James' ear, stepped in front of him and flashing Cyprian a bubbly smile, "hello, Professor!"

"Evening, Ms. Jones. I _was_ having a good time, _Mr. Potter_, but unfortunately an incident has occurred concerning Miss Evans, and I need the three of you to report to the Hospital Wing," Cyprian said solemnly, looking very serious.

"What's happened?" James immediately prompted, his face turning from buoyant to intense with the words "Lily" and "incident" compiled together in the same sentence.

"I'm not quite sure; she'll have to fill us in once she's conscious and-,"

James roughly pushed passed students on his way out of the Great Hall, leaving disgruntled partiers in his wake. Once the crowd dispersed, James broke into a fervent run, hurdling up the staircase three steps at a time. He didn't know what had happened or how; all he knew was that he had to be with Lily.

"_Mr. Potter_, I'll ask you to stop running in the Hospital Wing, _please_! This is not the Quidditch Pitch, as I'm sure you're aware!" a horrorstruck Madam Pelly exclaimed, her arms full of towels and medical supplies.

"Where's Lily?" James demanded, his eyes pleading as he ignored Pelly, "is she alright? Can I see her? How is she?"

"One question at a time, dear!" Madam Pelly whispered in exasperation, leading James over to a seat by her office, "are you and Miss Evans...a couple now?"

"Yes," James affirmed, nattily twiddling his thumbs as he controlled his impulse yell at Madam Pelly for answers.

"Good, I'll need you to answer a few questions for me before I run some tests on Lily," Madam Pelly said, conjuring a clipboard, paper, and a quill.

"What kind of tests?" James asked skeptically, tension building.

"Well…I regret informing you that Lily _may_ have been raped tonight," Madam Pelly whispered, worriedly eyeing James, who looked deeply troubled.

"**What?!** _By who_?" James hissed in a voice lower than a whisper.

"That information is classified until Dumbledore has dealt with the person responsible," Madam Pelly replied, putting a hand on James' shoulder soothingly, "we don't know what happened to Lily, and we won't until she's conscious, but I need to run this test _now_,"

"Can't I see _her_?" James murmured, hunched over in his seat, his hands erratically running through his hair.

"Let me ask you some questions and run the test. Then I'll let you see her," Madam Pelly replied in a hushed voice.

Just then Erica and Remus scrambled into the Hospital Wing, both short of breath. They froze when they saw the expression on James' face.

"…James?" Erica choked out, her face ashen and upset at the sight of his troubled face. Remus pulled her close, as if to shield her from some of the pain.

"Wait outside, I'll talk to you in a moment," James feebly ordered, in no mood to give either friend a reassuring smile.

"_O no_," Erica weakly moaned, letting Remus lead her out of the hospital wing.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, these questions are quite personal, but they're very important. _Do not lie to me_," Madam Pelly stressed.

"If it benefits Lily, I won't," James replied.

"Have you and Miss Evans ever had intercourse…?"

Madam Pelly asked many questions, all very personal, and some James didn't know how to answer. He didn't know _everything_ about Lily's sex life or past boyfriends, but with each question, James felt sicker and sicker.

"You'll tell me the results when you're finished…?"

"The first person I am entitled to tell is the patient, Mr. Potter. I cannot impugn on her privacy,"

Madam Pelly returned after fifteen minutes, having finished her examination, and sat down beside James once more.

"Now, there are severe bruises on her arms, shoulders and neck, but they will heal quickly. The reason she was rushed to the Hospital Wing is because she was poisoned. The boy involved must have concocted or gotten someone else to concoct a love potion, which he used on Ms. Evans, but the potion hadn't been left to brew for the mandatory month period; therefore the primary ingredient, lovage, was still highly potent and caused Ms. Evans' throat to detract."

"Is she ok?" James stressed, his hands formulating into fists at the thought of another guy touching or hurting Lily.

"Ms. Evans will be physically sound, but she'll need the support of you and her friends to get through such a trauma," Madam Pelly replied, her eyes empathetic, "you can see her, now. I've a feeling she'll be waking up soon."

James didn't hesitate; he jumped out of his chair and pulled back the curtain sheltering Lily's pallid form. She looked so innocent, lying motionless in a hospital robe with brilliant hair encompassing her face like a halo. Lily Evans was an angel, _his_ angel, and how anyone could fathom hurting such a person was beyond him.

"Lils, it's me," James whispered softly, pulling a chair up beside her bed and holding onto one of her limp hands, "it's James."

She did not stir, nor give any inclination that she knew he was there; she just peacefully inhaled and exhaled. Beneath her lids, Lily's eyes fitfully moved around, a sign she was dreaming.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Lily… I'll never understand why bad things happen to such amazing, _beautiful_ people like you…and… I wish I could take all your pain away,"

James gently kissed every finger on Lily's right hand, holding it protectively between his own. She didn't deserve this…maybe he did, but not Lily.

"I shouldn't have let you out of my sight…"

"This isn't your fault, James," Lily whispered, her eyes closed but her head softly rolling in the pillow.

"Lils, _thank Merlin_…can you open your eyes, darling?" James asked, softly stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "please wake up and tell me your ok,"

"I'm ok,"

"You're lying,"

"Just a little," Lily murmured tiredly, her eyes still closed.

"Can I get you anything…Lils?" James quietly asked, sadness building up in the back of his throat as he looked down at Lily, who appeared helpless and afraid.

"No…where are the others?"

"Waiting outside; you can only have one visitor at a time," James replied, "but Lily…can you tell me what happen-,"

"Not right now,"

Lily's abruptness took James by surprise; James reluctantly admitted it hurt him. He wasn't mad with Lily…he could never be; this wasn't her fault, but she seemed so distant and detached, a mere shadow of her former self.

Silence enveloped the Hospital Wing; only a diminutive _drip, drop _sounded in the corner by the largest window.

"Alright…I'll just…let Erica see you now," James whispered softly, feeling defeated as he carefully edging out of his chair and heading toward the door.

"_James?"_

James turned around to see Lily sitting up in bed, one tear trailing down her cheek and hitting the dry pillow below.

"Lily, you shouldn't be up-,"

"_Please_, I'm sorry," Lily cried, feeling sick to her stomach as her bottled up emotions burst forth and she began to uncontrollably sob, "I-I- couldn't get him off of me, I-,"

"_Who?"_

Lily reluctantly whispered his name.

"_Derek Mitchell_."

Lily got to her feet, hysterically sobbing as she tried to make her way over to James. Before her wobbly knees could give out, James sweep her into his arms, holding her head in the crane of his neck and supporting her lower back as she cried. The couple collapsed onto their knees, both tightly holding onto each other. James repeatedly kissed Lily's forehead and hair and rubbed her back, having trouble trying to contain his own emotion.

James had never felt this way about anyone before; his insides burned and cringed with every tear she cried and he so badly wanted to make her pain go away…to protect her from the world.

Lily stopped crying after awhile and let James lead her back to the hospital bed. James lay beside Lily until she drifted back asleep half an hour later, holding her close against his chest. Once he was sure she was peaceful, James untangled himself from her body and crept out of the hospital wing.

"O my god, _James_! _Tell me what happened_." Erica practically shrieked, getting up from her sitting position on the stone floor outside the hospital wing and grabbing a fistful of James' sweater, "_what's going on?_"

"Go in and ask Madam Pelly, I'm in a hurry," James curtly replied, his face deathly serious.

"Where do you think _you're going_?" Remus roughly called after James, who was already half way down the hallway; he was angry because James had been callous with Erica.

James didn't answer; instead, he disappeared behind the corner and out of sight.

"He looks angry, Remus. Maybe you should go after him, in case he does something stupid," Erica gravely suggested, afraid of what James was about to do.

"If there's one thing I've learned _not_ to do in my life, it's to get in the way of a Potter," Remus softly replied, shaking his head and entering the hospital wing with an apprehensive Erica.

* * *

James Potter finished climbing the multiple steps leading into the Ravenclaw Tower and impatiently waited for the Fat Friar to float down the hallway and out of view before heading toward the tapestry shielding the door into the Ravenclaw Common Room. Taking the Marauder's Map out of his pocket, James discovered the password and quietly whispered "Cobweb" into the ear of a house-elf statue sitting on the table near the tapestry. The tapestry magically rolled upward, revealing the opening into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Briskly stomping into the Common Room, James was met by a group of fifth- year Ravenclaw girls, all dressed in pajamas and playing cards at an empty table.

"Is that _James Potter_?" one brunette gapped, wondering how the handsome boy had gained access into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we help you with something?"

"Hey, _James_!"

"Can any one of you tell me where I can find Derek Mitchell?" James cut in, trying to contain his boiling anger, "I need to see him…_now_."

"I'll go grab him for you!" one girl offered, getting out of her seat, "I think he's been suspended or something, because he's packing his stuff…"

"Really… do me a favor, don't tell him it's me waiting down here for him, ok?" James requested, in case Derek refused to come down or tried to make a hasty escape.

"Sure!"

Two minutes later, the bubbly blonde James had instructed to fetch Derek climbed down the stairs with a bedridden Derek behind her, who seemed unaware James was viciously glaring at him. Derek reached the bottom of the stairs and lifted his head…

**BAM!**

"Hello, _fucker_,"

A few Ravenclaw girls screamed and backed away from James, who was towering over Derek, hunched over with a bleeding nose. Before Derek could say anything, James grabbed the scruff of his shirt and sent him flying into the same table the girls were previously occupying, scattering cards everywhere. Derek howled in pain, hitting his knee on the oak table before doubling over in pain.

"_Go to hell, Potter_," Derek spat, opening one eye and peering at James, who looked about to kill him.

"_I'll meet you there_, _Mitchell_,"

Derek threw a punch at James, narrowly missing his face; James retaliated with a swift kick to the back of Derek's leg, making him buckle to the ground. Derek lunged toward James' legs, wrestling him to the ground and punching him in the stomach. James twinged in pain, pinning Derek to the ground with his weight and repeatedly punching him in the face. Derek's face was a bloody wreck when James finally decided to thrash out his wand and thrust it hard into the tender spot between his chin.

"What are you going to-to do, _Potter_?" Derek jeered, gasping under the weight of James, his wand, and the blood pouring out of his nose, "_Kill me?"_

"_I'd like to_-,"

"**_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" **Professor Flitwick shrieked, making James go rigid and fall to the floor beside Derek, "_my word_!"

Three male students and one female came to Derek's aid, staunching the blood flow from his nose and cleaning up his wounds with the flick of a wand. Professor Flitwick marveled at the situation for a moment, not expecting James Potter to be so brutally violent.

"Pierre, Frank, bring Mr. Mitchell up to his dormitory for the time being. I'll send for Madam Pelly to fix up his nose very soon," Flitwick ordered, waiting until the three students, one bloody, were out of his sight, "Mr. Potter, you will follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office."

Flitwick reversed his freezing spell and waited for James to pick himself up off the floor before exiting the Ravenclaw Common Room with the messy-haired boy in his wake. James did not speak to Flitwick, who was fiercely interrogating him, on his way to Dumbledore's office.

Without knocking, Flitwick and James entered Dumbledore's animate office; the white- bearded man sat quietly behind his desk, sucking on a lemon drop; a troubled look appeared on his face when he saw James enter.

* * *

Lily awoke when Remus and Erica entered the hospital wing.

"_Merlin_, Lily. Madam Pelly told us everything," Erica whimpered, giving Lily a fierce hug as she stumbled upon her bed, "I want you to know we are with you and-,"

"How are you doing?" Remus cut in, his eyes sympathetic as he too hugged Lily and pulled up a chair beside her bed.

"I'm better than I was, now that you guys are here," Lily said, attempting to sound happier but failing miserably, "it's easier when friends are around,"

"Well, we aren't going anywhere!" Erica persisted determinedly, her eyes flaring passionately.

"Really_?"_

"You bet, kiddo," Remus affirmed seriously, "if you need anything, just let us know,"

"Ok… I'll have a Butterbeer float with strawberries, thanks," Lily replied mockingly, slightly giggling.

"Do I look like a bloody house- elf? _Jeez_," Remus remarked flamboyantly, rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Well, Remus, I've always said I think your ears are abnormally large, so I can see how Lily would make that mistake," Erica retorted, sticking out her tongue at an outraged Remus.

"_Hey!_ At least _I_ don't have a big nose, _Erica_!"

"That's better than having a big ass, _Remus_!"

"Been looking at my ass, have _we_?"

Erica and Remus' comical banter was interrupted by a navy blue owl that persistently began to peck on the outside of the window near Lily's bed. The three friends looked up and, recognizing the owl, Remus opened the window to let the bird in.

"What's James doing, sending letters at this time of the night?" Remus muttered in annoyance, opening the window and watching the owl drop a short note on Lily's lap.

Lily read the note quickly, her pale face turning, if possible, a more pallid color. She looked up at Remus and Erica in upset, but quickly composed herself as she formulated a plan.

"Erica, I need you to quickly swap your clothes with my hospital gown," Lily ordered, getting out of bed and pulling the curtains around the two of them, leaving Remus baffled on the other side.

"_What are you doing_, Lily?" Remus questioned, waiting for the two girls to emerge.

"_Lily?_"

"Erica, you've got to pretend to be me for awhile. Quickly, get into bed before Madam Pelly comes to check on me. Remus, stay with her, and make sure to pretend _she_ is _me_!" Lily whispered, pulling the curtains back and helping Erica into bed, "I'll be back in less than an hour."

"Tell us what's going on!" Erica pleaded.

"Just trust me," Lily whispered, looking at the couple anxiously before silently slipping out of the hospital wing.

Remus and Erica looked at each other quizzically, both concerning about Lily.

"Remus, she left the note…"

Remus grabbed James' scribbled note off the ground and scanned it, left to right.

"It's James…he's been suspended from Hogwarts."

* * *

Lily softly pushed open the oak doors leading out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and crept outside. The air was very cold; her breath was visible in the darkness. Hugging her sides, Lily tiptoed down the stair steps and situated herself between James and his trunk.

"James…I don't want you to leave."

"You'll be ok, Lily. You've got Roxanne and Erica…not to mention the remaining Marauders," James said genuinely, turning towards Lily with his messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, "they'll protect you when I can't."

James pulled Lily into a hug, warming her sides with his hands and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. James would be gone until Christmas for fighting with Derek; he'd broken Derek's nose, dislocated one of his knees, and almost attacked him with magic.

"What about Derek…?" Lily whispered, her eyes growing tired as she looked off into the distance, her body shivering.

"The bugger's been expelled. He won't be graduating from Hogwarts." James affirmed, "He'll never hurt you again."

Lily remained silent for a moment, thinking back to what Derek had said to her.

"Derek hates you _so_ much, James. If you could just hear the way he spoke your name, or the way his eyes clouded over at the very mention of you…it was scary. I'm not afraid for myself…I'm afraid for _you_."

"Derek can't hurt me, Lily. Don't worry about me or about yourself. He won't be interfering with us anymore," James appeased, kissing the top of Lily's head.

The night was quiet and still, with an occasional howl ringing out from the Forbidden Forest. In the distance rattled wooden wheels, no doubt belonging to a carriage, that would soon reach Hogwarts and whisk James away to his lonely manor.

"Will I see you at Christmas?" Lily meekly asked, pulling away from James' grasp and turning to look at him.

"Yes…but I don't know if I can wait that long," James truthfully responded, still holding Lily's hand, "I might have to break into the castle when Dumbledore isn't looking,"

"Good luck," Lily smiled.

"You think I can't do it?" James asked seriously, "because I _can_, and if it means seeing you, I _will_."

"You better, Mr. Potter," Lily ordered half-heartedly, reluctantly blinking back tears due to James' earnest look, "I'm going to miss you,"

"You think I won't miss you? God, this is as hard for you as it is for me," James whispered, taking both of Lily's hands, "if it wasn't for you, I'd be regarding this little trip home as a vacation. However, my ideal vacation would include you,"

Lily giggled as the red, horseless carriage pulled up to the steps in front of them.

"Now, really quick, I have some rules for you," James said, pretending to be serious, "no boys, or men…or male creatures…or even hermaphrodites, got it? If I come back to this school and find you with a boyfriend I'll drown myself in the lake, ok?"

"I'll think about it," Lily replied, sounding thoughtful, "watching you drown could be quite the spectacle,"

"Well…how about I make the decision a little easier?" James pulled Lily into a soft kiss, running his hands down her back and supporting her neck, "I know its awkward timing, but Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily looked momentarily aghast, but a smile soon spread across her face, ear to ear.

"You're joking! This is your well-planned "opportune moment", _Potter_?" Lily mockingly queried, beginning to laugh.

"Shut up and say yes, woman," James comically demanded, rolling his eyes as Lily doubled over in giggles.

"I don't know…I don't usually date clowns," Lily retorted casually, rolling a piece of hair around her finger.

"What's a clown?"

"Muggle thing,"

"O…well anyway, if you don't say yes I'll tickle you and enjoy every minute of it,"

"Pervert,"

"You wish,"

Lily flashed James a happy smile and kissed him, taking him aback with a bemused expression upon his face.

"I'll be your girlfriend, James. Happily," Lily whispered in James' ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Brilliant. Now that we have that established, I've got to go," James sadly grinned, stepping back to memorize every one of Lily's features, "I'll miss you, Lils,"

"Promise to write me?"

"Only _if_ you follow my boys rule,"

"Deal,"

James kissed Lily on the forehead and began to descend the steps towards his carriage, dragging his trunk behind him. Loading his luggage into the back, James opened the door and began to climb in.

"Goodbye, _Mrs_. Potter!"

"Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean we're married, James!"

"Ok, then… I'll ask you that question next time I get suspended!"

"You're an idiot, did you know?" Lily called after him, hugging her sides again.

James paused.

_An idiot who happens to love you, Lily. _

The door to the carriage closed and the wheels began turning down the road towards Hogsmeade village.

Lily waited for the wooden carriage to disappear from view before collapsing onto the steps leading into Hogwarts and contemplating the many events that had just taken place.

The sky gradually clotted with clouds, opening up and unleashing its wrath upon the earth. Lily lay unmoving in the rain, her red hair sticking to her face. She wondered what hurtle she would soon have to jump; what was next for her.

If it hadn't been for the clouds, Pices would've winked beautifully in the night sky.

**Author's Notes**

**My thanks goes out to everyone who has continued to read and review; I really appreciate it. **

**If you're feeling impatient with my lack of updating, why not read my other stories? Petal in the Rain, Irish Butterfly, LE Bandit: The Gringotts Bank Heist Check out my website if you get the chance:**

**www. flymetothemoonstory. piczo. com**

**password: welcome**

**Thank you for reading! Please review:0)**


	41. Chapter 41 Aqua

**Chapter 41- Aer**

_Lily,_

_Meet me at the edge of the Great Lake at twelve._

_I'll be waiting,_

_James._

The common room was dark and quiet, the only noise emulating from the crackling fire. Lily Evans sat alone—curled up in a ball near the hearth, thinking of what had transpired over the last month. James had been gone almost two weeks, and December was nearing, frost biting each blade of grass on the Quidditch pitch. Lily received letters from James almost every day, a constant reminder that he wasn't with her. He wrote to check up on her, afraid she was left fragile after what had happened with Derek Mitchell. Lily had come to gripes about what Derek had done to her, and though the incident still frightened her, she wasn't going to let it hinder her spirit—she couldn't.

She waited until the big hand on her magical watch struck quarter to twelve before slipping James' invisibility cloak over her head and exiting the common room via the portrait hole.

The hallways were eerily empty; the only sound came from the persistent dripping of water from the bathrooms down the corridor. Peeves wordlessly floated by her, looking somewhat bored without students to tease, and Lily narrowly missed stepping on Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

The grounds were shrouded in shadow and very still, the moon barely visible behind the only cloud in the sky. It was a strange night; the air seemed to sparkle, and Lily felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. There was something different about the way the waves on the lake restlessly moved, swaying back and forth like notes composed for a symphony.

She neared the willow tree on the lake's shore, long strands of green foliage tickling her face as pushed them aside to find…no one. The grass was wet with dew where James should have been standing. Lily felt unnerved from the beginning, James' note uncharacteristic and vague. It hadn't been delivered by his owl, and the handwriting didn't match his previous letters.

_I shouldn't be here_.

Lily was about to turn around and scuttle back into the castle when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a ripped slip of paper tacked onto the trunk of the willow tree. Cautiously, she ripped the note off and read the scribbled writing.

Lily glanced down at the mysterious note and scrunched up her nose in confusion. Her attention quickly wavered. The water began to oddly bubble near the shore of the lake, and as Lily began to pull off her invisibility cloak, a head broke the surface. Lily gasped, falling backwards, and balanced on the palms of her hands.

"_Kanool_?" Lily inquired softly, her eyes clouded in uncertainty as the slick, scaled head emerged from the water like an infant baptized.

The head belonged to the Siren King's chief of defense, Kanool, who had previously helped her, Sirius, and Roxanne prepare against the Kappas. His yellow eyes focused keenly on her, looking resolutely determined.

"Come with me. Hurry," he spoke calmly, the indented golden translator Lily had seen before sandwiched between his sharp teeth.

"_What-?_" Lily hissed, pocketing James' invisibility cloak, "did you leave this note?"

"Quickly, before the dark-haired man comes back," Kanool spoke evenly, gesturing for her to get into the lake.

"James was here?" Lily asked pleadingly, looking over her shoulder, "I must wait for-"

"Your time is now, daughter," he said seriously, holding out his webbed hand, which held a fistful of gillyweed, "we mustn't take too long; it will be over soon."

_Daughter? _She was certainly not related to him—why would he call her that?

"But James-"

"It was not the man you speak of."

_Then who was it? _

Feeling oddly compelled, Lily hesitantly obliged and crammed the slimy plant into her mouth. The sides of her neck burned as gills began to formulate where porcelain skin once was. Kanool grabbed a hold of her forearm and pulled her into the water. Once submerged, Lily cringed as she felt herself grow another set of eyelids, which allowed her to see underwater. It was dim and murky—the deeper she swam the harder it was for her to see, but Lily was able to distinguish the hippocampus floating nearby.

Kanool helped her mount the creature, which had the head and front legs of a wild horse and the body and tail of fish. Once Kanool had mounted, he kicked the creature's soft underbelly to jolt it to a start. Lily sped on the back of the hippocampus deeper into the lake, feeling her ears pop unpleasantly. The cold water sent chills up her spine, and though disoriented, all Lily could think of was James and the strange note he had left her.

The palace was just as she had remembered it. The underwater castle was made of pure, thick glass that radiated an entrancing pearly- pink glow and consisted of twelve tall turrets. Kanool and Lily entered the castle from the bay entrance at the back left of the palace, and after abandoning the hippocampus, Lily was led through crystal hallways she had never set eyes upon before.

Lily's stomach did nervous little flip-flops as she observed her foreign surroundings; she couldn't quite register the fact that she was at the mermaid palace _alone_ in the middle of the night. Lily didn't know why she so blindly trusted Kanool, but she supposed it was because of his assistance back in September. However, it didn't abate her uneasiness.

Kanool remained wordless as he led Lily through a maze of corridors, his silence replaced by _glorious_ singing ringing out from the throne room. It was the most exquisite singing Lily had ever heard—even better than last time—though it retained a haunting air. It was bold, yet soft—the kind of music reserved for only the most prestigious of occasions. The combination of plucked strings and the poignant choir was overwhelming.

"Are you ready?" Kanool breathed, stopping before the double doors leading into the throne room.

"For what?" Lily whispered, her eyes a blazing emerald colour.

Though the question slipped from her tongue, Lily _knew_ her next move wouldn't be an easy one. Kanool looked down at Lily with a hint of sympathy lingering in his cat-like eyes, but did not respond, instead pushing open the throne-room doors and calmly ushering her inside.

The siren choir immediately softened their song with the arrival of the redhead, seemingly expecting her. Lily's breath caught in the back of her throat as she observed the precise formation of the Siren King and his court. Emblazoned in the marble floor was the symbol of water, a shape resembling a backward three with a triangle formulating from the third prong. Cuckolded in its bosom, between the second point of the triangle and the second prong of the backwards three, was a flawless sapphire without facets. Watery light recoiled from the surface of the jewel, making it glitter despite the unnatural darkness.

Lily cringed as gutted fish lay motionless around the perimeter of the room—an offering to Pisces.

"We are glad you have come." the Siren King stepped forward, adorned in a turquoise cape fashioned from rainbow fish scales, translator betwixt his teeth, "Just as the moon rules the tides, it has brought you here to us."

"But _why_ am I here?" Lily whispered incredulously, her memory becoming hazy and her head beginning to spin, "The jewel?"

"You are here to rid us of this _accursed _key, just as the prophecy foretold," the King murmured, his lucid speech songlike as he motioned toward the jewel, "Go, daughter. _Save us_."

Lily stepped toward the jewel, unaware of the merpeople surrounding her and gradually chanting louder and louder, their voices passionate. Her eyes burned as the jewel came into focus. The King was speaking to her, but she couldn't comprehend anything but the beat of her palpitating heart. Lily stood over the water symbol and gracefully reached down toward the jewel, ready to brush her knuckle on its glossy surface.

_Do I dare go through this again? _

A cylindrical beam of white light encompassed the redhead, bouncing off the transparent glass walls and blinding the merpeople.

They fell to their knees, serpent-like wails emitting from their blue lips.

* * *

Lily moaned, regaining consciousness and lifting her head from the moist ground. Awestruck by her serene surroundings, Lily wiped dirt away from her rosy cheeks and crouched to her knees. Ethereal light glistened on the quiet river carved through the limestone to her immediate right, and wind that seemed to sing slithered between the gigantic trees in the forest to her left. Lily felt a sense of peace wash over her as the sun warmed her porcelain skin. 

_What is this place?_

Lily ascended to her feet and curiously peered into the river, seeing her disheveled reflection staring back at her. Lily noticed her hair was knotty in the back and smudged with mud, but she didn't care. Unlike her first jewel encounter, Lily felt she was in no immediate danger.

"Why do you look so…_displeased_, daughter?" a woman with hair the color of coal coaxed amusedly, elegantly leaning against the trunk of the tree nearest Lily.

Lily jumped, turning in surprise. Before Lily stood a beautiful woman, dressed in a thin white robe; hair past her bottom. Her ocean blue eyes glistened intelligibly, singing like the wind. Lily imagined princesses to look like her.

"Not displeased, just confused. Where am I?" Lily calmly inquired, turning to the woman confidently once she had regained her composure.

"Atlantis," the woman replied methodically, approaching Lily with her head held high, "I am Naida, sister of Rowena Ravenclaw. You are the daughter the prophecy speaks of?"

_Atlantis?_

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily replied politely, incredulously viewing her surroundings, "I was under the impression _if_ Atlantis existed, it was under water?"

"In this time, Atlantis has not yet been consumed by the wave." Naida replied, her astonishing features sadly smiling, "This is where Rowena found the _Aqua_ stone, though the city was submerged when she found it."

"But how did she find it?" Lily inquired curiously, amazed with the pure landscape, "and why was the stone here?"

"I know not how she found this place, but I do know the stone was placed here by Poseidon himself," Naida smirked, understanding Lily's abashed skepticism, "Do you know of Poseidon?"

"He's the Greek God of Water. He ruled the oceans and rivers, as I recall." Lily frowned, folding her arms, "but Greek Gods aren't _real_. They're just stories."

"Perhaps, but as I understand it, you assumed Atlantis a legend too." Naida stated smartly, "How are any of us to judge what is and what isn't _real_?"

"Point taken." Lily frowned, hugging her sides with her folded arms.

"I have been charged with enlightening you on the legend of the jewels," Naida smirked, observing Lily carefully, "You require more knowledge for your journey, for it will get more difficult."

"I was difficult enough getting my hands on the _Aqua_ jewel," Lily frowned, nervousness bobbing in the back of her throat, "But please, tell me the legend."

Nadia's eyes flashed purple. She gestured Lily to sit on the patch of moss growing around the trunk of the tree she leaned against and expelled a deep sigh as she began.

"Long ago, when human civilization was still taking form, a great war broke out between the Olympians and Hades, brother to Zeus and God of the Underworld. Hades, jealous of his brother's power and authority, yearned to claim the throne for himself—as well as Zeus' wife, Hera. Enlisting the help of Gorgons, Sirens, Poseidon's mutated child, Cyclops, and Cerberus, his three-headed dog, Hades marched his monster army to the base of mount Olympus, ready to strike.

Zeus, God of the Sky, held a secret court atop Mount Olympus to discuss ways to obliterate Hades' resistance. It was Ares, God of War, who made the suggestion to unite the four elements to create a super weapon.

Ares called upon the element of fire. _**Ionis**_.

Poseidon called upon the element of water. _**Aqua**_.

Demeter called upon the element of earth. _**Terra**_.

Zeus called upon the element of wind and air. _**Aer**_.

The four elements collided and formed a crystalline stone that could manipulate the elements of earth. It was the color of black rain, known all as the Quintessence Stone.

After seven years of war, Hades and his army of monsters were defeated. Without further reason to use the stone, the four Olympians fought over what to do with it. Ares demanded the stone remain in his position, being the one who founded the idea. Zeus insisted the stone be kept safe in his possession, being the ruler of all the Gods. Every Olympian living atop the great mountain wanted the stone to remain with them. It was Demeter who resolved the conflict, taking the stone to Hephaestus, the blacksmith God, to be broken into four pieces. The four creators—Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, and Demeter—were each given a piece.

That very day the God and fabled oracle Apollo predicted the stones would be united once more and fall into the hands of an evil sorcerer.

Thinking the evil sorcerer to be Hades, the four Gods temporarily disappeared with their elemental pieces, hiding them in mysterious places around the world—places nearly impossible to reach—hoping the stones would never be reunited again."

Lily listened carefully, her emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity. When Naida finished she licked her lips and exhaled softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, wondering why Naida was crying and not she, the one charged with such an impossible mission.

"Now that I have fulfilled my task I must depart from Atlantis," Naida replied, her mouth twitching into a sad frown, "I have grown so fond of it, though I was lonely in my solitude."

"Naida, who was the evil sorcerer the oracle prophesized about?" Lily inquired, feeling slightly light-headed, "Why is this all happening now?"

"The prophecy has yet to be fulfilled, Lily. The dark sorcerer will appear in your time and try to undermine you. Do not trust anyone, daughter! Do not let this wizard unite the stones!" Naida professed passionately, "I know not why this is happening now. I just know the legend. You will learn more as you collect more jewels."

"But how will I know where to find the next jewel?" Lily persisted, feeling as though she still new very little.

"It will call to you, just as the _Aqua_ stone did," Nadia replied half-heartedly, preparing for her exit, "Next is the _Aer_ jewel. I know not where it lies or when you shall find it. This will be revealed to you in time. Consult the stars. In your world, Neptune is particularly visible tonight."

_The stars?_

The box that disclosed the _Ionis_ jewel was activated when Mars shown it's brightest. Mars, a red planet, was associated with war…the Roman God, Mars, was the equivalent to Ares in Greek.

_"How does Greek mythology tie in with Astronomy?" Lily asked, a puzzled look on her face._

_"Greek mythology is practically the basis when it comes to space Ms. Evans." Cyprian happily replied._

Tonight Neptune was particularly visible, as well as the Pisces constellation. Pisces, the fish constellation…the merpeople were offering sacrifices to Pisces in the castle. Neptune, the Roman God of Water, the equivalent of _Poseidon_! Aqua stone…aqua being the Latin word for water.

_It was the stars and planets that were influencing the stones! _Lily now had in her possession Ares and Poseidon's jewels, representing fire and water. Ares had hid his jewel underneath Stonehenge, and Poseidon had hid his in Atlantis, a place long disappeared from any modern map…_map?_

"It's the planets and stars that will provide me with the time line Aodh alluded to so long ago!" Lily suddenly shrieked, color returning to her cheeks as she connected the dots, "I'm missing the air and earth stones; all I need to figure out is which constellation or planet connects to the jewels and Gods!"

"See? The information I have provided you with is already benefiting you." Naida smiled sadly, running her pale fingers through her black tresses, "Now it is time for you to return, daughter. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm prepared," Lily replied, still slightly gleeful.

_I've got to tell James._

"Walk into the river and dive underwater. Hold your breath as long as possible, then let the water spill into your lungs and blackness pour over you." Naida explained, pointing towards the still river, "This is what you must do if you wish to return."

"_Drown_ myself?" Lily murmured, fear and uncertainty persuading her to refuse.

"Do not worry. It will be painlessly. Go now." Naida encouraged, not flinching.

Lily winced, Aodh being a lot warmer and understanding than Naida, but didn't protest as she began to wade to the middle of the luke- warm river. The trees above Lily's head swayed against their bright blue background as she took a final look at Naida and plunged into the water.

* * *

"Have you ever known her to sleepwalk?" 

"I told you before! _No! _Erica and I have been in the same dormitory with her since first year, we would've noticed if she just disappeared from time to time!"

"You don't have to chew my head off!"

"Would you two _shut up_? I think she's stirring,"

Lily jerked to a start, as if awakening from a nightmare, and found herself staring up at five curious, relieved faces. Roxanne, Erica, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter were crowded around her, their faces betraying puzzlement and worry. It took Lily a moment to register where she was—the Hospital Wing.

"W-w-what's going on?" Lily blinked, ascending into a sitting position, "What am I doing in the hospital wing?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Remus replied, his grey eyes searching hers, "Sirius and I found you on the banks of the Great Lake this morning, sopping wet and blue in the face."

"Am going to have to put you on a leash, Lily?" Roxanne burst, cutting off Remus as she folded her arms in stern worry, "The number of times you've gone missing in the past couple months is _ridiculous_!"

_How did I get to the banks of the Great Lake?_ Lily didn't remember anything after plunging into the river at Atlantis. She didn't even remember drowning as she was told to do. _Was it all a dream?_

Lily felt something bulging out of her pajama pants' pocket.

It wasn't a dream.

"I don't know how I got there," Lily lied, realizing her pajamas were still soaking wet, "I must've walked in my sleep, I-"

Sirius and Remus shot each other worried glances, looking as if they suspected foul play, while Roxanne merely squeezed Lily's hand, her eyes panicky. Erica and Peter remained silent, seemingly concocting their own conclusions. Lily felt uneasy about their expressions.

"What's wrong with you lot? This isn't a big deal." Lily commented forcefully, trying to jog her friends out of their worried stupors, "I'll just get a sleeping potion from Madam Pelly and be on my way."

"Madam Pelly ran some tests on you early this morning. She found fluid in your lungs and had to immediately drain them. If Sirius and Remus hadn't found you, Merlin knows what condition you'd be in." Roxanne stated, her eyes filling up with fret, "You're really scaring us, Lily. I know this is a difficult time for you, James being gone and your incident with Derek, but-"

"This isn't a difficult time. I'm fine." Lily protested, narrowing her eyes, "Don't you make me out to be some fragile thing that can't handle a little conflict."

"What Roxanne _means_ to say-" Remus countered, trying to diffuse the escalating tension, "it's just, are you telling us everything? You've been acting mysteriously lately."

"I'm sorry I've caused you guys so much worry lately, but it's nothing, _really_." Lily continued, annoyance evident in her voice, "Maybe if you guys just—I don't know—stopped paying so much attention to me, you'd see that."

"Why are you getting mad at us, Lily?" Roxanne grumbled seriously, frowning, "We're your friends, if you haven't noticed. You were almost raped, for merlin's sakes! We're all trying to look out for you."

"I don't need _your_ help." Lily snapped aggressively, stunning her friends as she got to her feet, fury turning her cheeks pink.

"What's _wrong_ with you, Lily?" Erica nearly spat, angry that Lily was treating all of them so unfairly. All they wanted to do was help her, understand her weird behavior and disappearances, but instead she was pushing them away.

"As I've explained to you before, _nothing_." Lily found her wand on the side table by her hospital bed and pocketed it, wanting to be as far away from her friends as possible.

"You should rest Lily, lay back down." Sirius said austerely, being the first to stand up and stop the redhead's departure.

"I'm going back to the dormitory to change." Lily insisted, glowering as Sirius blocked her path, "Get out of my way, Sirius."

"I don't think so, spitfire." Sirius crossed his arms, daring Lily to dodge him.

Without thinking, Lily extracted her wand and pointed it in Sirius' face.

"Get out of my way or I will hex you, _Black_." Lily spat, desperation, stress, and fatigue fueling her foul mood.

Sirius looked shocked and hurt by Lily's actions.

"What the _fuck_, Lily?" Roxanne rose out of her seat, purple in the face, "Put down your wand, _now_! What's gotten into you?"

Lily didn't answer, instead side-stepping an abashed Sirius and quickly exiting the hospital wing, leaving behind her stunned, deeply troubled friends.

"_Lily_, wait!"

Traversing the halls of Hogwarts at an alarming speed, Lily felt hot tears streak down her cheeks. She didn't want anyone to see her crying, so she quickly ducked into an empty classroom filled with inches of dust and tattered textbooks. Plopping down in the corner furthest from the door, Lily buried her face in her hands and silently wept.

She wasn't mad at her friends. How could she be? They were only trying to help her…it was the fact that she couldn't tell them what was wrong, what she had to endure. The burden that fell on her shoulders was a heavy one, and she didn't know if she could handle it. The one person Lily could confide in was gone till Christmas…

Lily fingering the bulge in her pocket and extracted the blue stone she had attained only hours ago. It was beautiful, the brightest thing in the dank room.

What was her next move? It seemed like she had accidentally found both stones, as if by chance or a twisted fate. What was guiding her to them? Lily felt stressed, realizing she had never even _attempted_ to locate the stones or the key chamber. Where would she even begin to look?

Lily sighed, wiping tears away from her porcelain cheeks. Images of Atlantis still swam in her mind.

_Atlantis, a place long disappeared from any modern map._

"Wait a minute," Lily whispered to herself, her green eyes watery as she remembered, "I have seen Atlantis on a map before…"

Lily swiftly got up from her dirty spot on the stone floor and exited the classroom, dust whirling and dancing in her wake.

* * *


	42. Chapter 42 November Evenings

Chapter 42

November Evenings

Lily awoke the next morning to find her dormitory empty—practically licked clean. Both Erica and Roxanne's beds were neatly made and the bathroom door was ajar. Lily bit down on her bottom lip, realizing they had left for breakfast without her.

Climbing out of bed and almost slipping on a pair of dirty trainers, Lily thrust open the windows and plunged her head outside, taking a deep breath. She had to try and compose herself—regulate her rollercoaster of emotions—if she were to figure out the mystery of the jewels. It wouldn't hurt to make up with her friends, either.

Slipping on her school uniform and brushing out her mop of hair, Lily headed out of Gryffindor tower toward the Great Hall. Many of the younger Gryffindors watched her attentively as she slipped through the portrait hole, an observation she did not miss. She was attracting a little _too_ much attention lately, what with her Derek Mitchell incident, relationship with Hogwarts' most sought after Marauder, and now potential drowning accident. Lily wished she had James' invisibility cloak.

As she sauntered down the halls on the seventh floor, Lily pondered about what to do about her friends. It was difficult, having to carry such a heavy burden on her own—a burden which would've been lightened had James been around. She refused to endanger her friends and divulge her secret…but would her friends continue to buy her lame excuses for the odd things that were happening to her? Would it be a wise decision to keep her friends at bay while she was trying to solve the mystery of the jewels? Somehow she doubted it.

Whatever the answer, Lily decided to push the thought of her friends out of her mind until after classes. Care of Magical Creatures was scheduled to begin in an hour, so Lily (who had no appetite) headed out onto the Hogwarts grounds and situated herself under the big tree by the lake. The air outside was cool and crisp, an early indication that winter was quickly approaching, and frost lingered on the slightly graying grass. Lily pulled her jacket tight around her figure and leaned against the thick willow tree, watching out of the corner of her eye the new game keeper, Hagrid, pluck the last pumpkins from his picked-clean patch.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice rung out from the distance, jolting Lily out of her serene stupor and alerting her that she was not alone, "I didn't see you at breakfast."

Lily looked up into the face of Remus Lupin, who looked slightly ragged this morning, and offered a weak smile, "I thought I'd spare you all my grumpy presence, especially after how I acted last night."

"Yes, you were quite the bitch yesterday, weren't you?" Remus smirked, plunking down beside Lily and burying his hands in his jeans' pockets, "That doesn't mean you can skive off breakfast and get away with it, though."

"You prat." Lily grinned, playfully pushing Remus and rolling her eyes, "I wasn't aware I was contracted to have breakfast with you lot every morning!"

"Now you've been informed," Remus stated matter-o-factly, watching his warm breath condense before his eyes and turning to Lily, "Skive off again and I'll resort to drastic procedures to force you to adhere to our contract."

"Really, and what are these purported procedures?" Lily inquired, a smile twitching on her lips, "I hope they are at _least_ ministry approved."

"Since when do I do anything that is approved of? Perhaps I'll steal all your knickers and pass them among the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they're changing after practice," Remus mused, looking thoughtful, yet peaky, "Or I could post your O.W.L. grades all over the school."

"And what makes you think that either one of those things would embarrass me?" Lily raised an eyebrow and smugly returned Remus' smirk, "I happen to have excellent grades, for one, and perhaps I don't wear _knickers_."

Remus chuckled—a very guttural noise emitting from his lips—and smiled with his twinkling eyes, "I'll remember that statement the next time you wear a skirt."

"I bet you will!" Lily scoffed, pursing her lips in amusement, "Now, tell me why you're out here."

"Maybe, like you, I fancied some quiet time outside," Remus offered idly, extending onto his back and stretching like a lazy lion, "Why do you think I'm here?"

"You came looking for me, didn't you?" Lily inquired, pulling her knees up to her chest and looking out toward the lake, "I can't see you coming down here to find solace; there's always some type of action occurring on the grounds."

"I wanted to tell you something." Remus said, deciding to be truthful, "It's about last night."

"Look, I know I was unfair to everyone and that you guys were worried—I'm just stressed as of late and I—well, I don't know how to better explain myself." Lily began, begging excuses to pop into her head, "I don't know what to tell you—what I can say to satisfy all of you."

"I didn't come to lecture you, Lily," Remus whispered, offering a mysterious, _knowing_ smile, "I wanted to tell you that I was unfair to you last night. I'm your friend and I care about you, but I understand that you, like I, need privacy. I too have secrets, Lily—secrets which I am not ready to share yet. Just know that you have friends and we're here for you when you're ready."

"I—well, that was unexpected! Thank you, Remus," Lily quietly replied, her features softening, "I know you all must be frustrated with me, but that frustration pales in comparison with mine."

"I know what it's like—like you're standing in a crowded room and all the attention is on you, but you don't know what to say—but then, when you unburden yourself, it's like you've just saved yourself from drowning."

Half an hour later, Lily was already beginning to feel as if she'd saved herself from drowning. Remus had successfully lifted her spirits, if only a little. Professor Malastar seemed passive when Lily and Remus arrived outside of Hagrid's hut, another reason Lily's mood was improving.

"Quiet down." Malastar mumbled, rubbing his temples in annoyance when the rest of the class arrived five minutes later, "Today we will be observing and sketching the tendencies of porlocks. Can anyone tell me what a porlock is?"

Like usual, Lily and Remus' hands punctured the air, flapping about eagerly.

"Anyone _other_ than Lupin and Evans?" Malastar reacted in exasperation, having to relent to the two brainy Gryffindors, "_No? Fine_. Lupin?"

"They're horse guardians. About 2 feet tall, walk on two legs, shaggy fur and a long nose. I believe they originated in England. Porlocks only protect horses they choose to protect, which makes them unique," Remus explained effortlessly, causing Lucius Malfoy to loudly scoff in the background.

"Yes." Malastar sighed, particularly unhappy with his job that morning, "Partner up and _carefully _pluck a porlock from its pen near the forest. Let it roam around a bit and record its behavior. Porlocks are not fast runners and pose no threat to wizards; therefore it will be easy for you to collect them at the end of class."

Lily and Remus did as they were told, plucking an extremely furry creature with large eyes and a long nose from a pen near the forest. Remus set the creature, which looked like a cross between a bear cub and an anteater, down on the chilly grass and it began to waddle around like a toddler. Lily and Remus followed the cuddly porlock around until it sat down and began picking at the grass.

"Have you received any letters from James lately?" Lily asked, her and Remus sitting beside the porlock and watching it play with the grass, "I haven't spoken to him in awhile. He used to write every day."

"Not lately. Sirius just received a letter the other day—I believe James' grandfather is ill. James and Ariel love their grandfather…I expect they're visiting him in Belgium and James has been too busy to write." Remus said quietly, students with their porlocks lingering near them, "I think he'd tell you that, but best keep it quiet that you know, ok?"

"Yes, I will," Lily affirmed, though she felt dismayed that James hadn't told her, "I think I'll owl him tonight, though. We haven't talked in almost a week."

"I read part of the letter he sent Sirius. He must have asked _three times_ how you were doing. Quite a pathetic display, actually," Remus teased, laughter threatening to erupt from his chest, _"You'll watch Lily for me, won't you? How is she? Is Lily ok?"_

"O, _shut up_!" Lily demanded comically, gently hitting Remus' cheek as hers became inflamed, "What about you and Erica, _Remy? _Holding hands, stealing kisses, whispering _sweet nothings_ to each other!"

"You're jealous." Remus winked, a smug look upon his handsome face.

"Insanely, how can you tell?" Lily rolled her eyes and accepted some torn grass the porlock handed to her, "How are you two doing, anyway?"

"It's been good so far. It's not like we're rushing into anything," Remus shrugged, mimicking the porlock and absentmindedly pulling out grass, "Has she said anything?"

Lily grinned, "She seems really happy, more so than ever—if that's even possible."

"Great." Remus beamed, breaking away from Lily's gaze and smiling down at the grass, "Anyway, have you and James shagged yet?"

"REMUS!" Lily shrieked shrilly, comically outraged and embarrassed due to his comment.

Remus burst into fresh peals of laughter, Lily's reaction being exactly what he expected, "O, common! You know you _want_ to, Lily! He's such a _dreamboat_!"

"Don't make me curse you, _Lupin_!" Lily threatened, though a smile lingered at the corner of her lips, "Don't even get me started on you and Erica! What do you call her when you're _snogging_? Shall I just tell everyone-?"

"Don't you dar-!"

"_Oi!_ Crabbe, Goyle, get a load of these two! The mudblood and the half-breed are having a lovers spat!" Lucius Malfoy smirked maliciously, flanked by the two largest boys in Hogwarts, "Imagine what their children will look like? Their blood will be so _dirty_; they'll probably have to be put in cages!"

Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement as Lily and Remus broke away from their amusing verbal exchange, the two narrowing their eyes at the slick-haired pureblood and his two goons.

"If you don't relocate in the next minute, Malfoy, I'll feel inclined to curse your face off and cause hair to grow all over unlikely places on your body," Remus replied coolly, calmly folding his arms and regarding the nasty Slytherins.

"As if you frighten me, _Lupin_." Malfoy replied regally, an arrogant smile plastered on his face, "Although, your little _whore's_ face is quite frightening. Her body isn't half bad, though."

Lily reacted almost instantaneously, her wand lodged between Malfoy's eyes and her tone sharp, "I dare you to say that again, _Lucius_. You'll find I won't be as kind as Remus here."

Though Malfoy remained unmoving, Lily recoiled; Remus had brandished his wand just in time to repel a jelly-legs curse shot at him by Crabbe, but was pinned to the ground with the use of the _Petrificus Totalus_ curse by Goyle. Capitalizing on her momentarily distraction, Lucius batted Lily's wand away from his face and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Not so tough now, are you, mudblood?" Lucius smiled arrogantly, controlling Lily in his tight grip as she struggled, "Not with Potter and his stupid friends not protecting you."

"Let go of me!" Lily hissed, not wanting to alert Malastar and give Malfoy the satisfaction of scaring her.

"Not before I bestow upon you some pureblood _hospitality_," Lucius Malfoy grinned, hearing Crabbe and Goyle laughing behind him as he raised his wand, "_Petrificus Tot-arghh_!"

Malfoy let go of Lily, giving her ample time to escape and race over to Remus' stiff body, and dropped his wand with a howl of pain. Crabbe and Goyle looked dumbfounded; Malfoy's leg was being attacked by a furry, two-foot tall creature—the porlock Lily and Remus had been following around!

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Lucius screamed at a motionless Crabbe and Goyle, whipping about his leg trying to shake the porlock off, "DO SOMETHING!"

Lily helped Remus, who was recovering from the temporary and poorly cast body-binding spell, up to his feet and the two watched Malfoy run about like his hair was on fire, Crabbe and Goyle stupidly following in his wake.

"Look, Lily. The porlock chose to protect you. I'm sure we'll get extra marks for that," Remus grinned, his anger instantly evaporating because of the comical sight of Malfoy, "Now, what do you say I show Malfoy and his lap dogs a little _Marauder_ hospitality?"

"I can't let you have all the fun," Lily smirked, raising her wand toward the three Slytherins, "On the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

"_Oppugno_!" Lily yelled, pointing her wand toward a tree full of birds which, when struck with the spell, dove at the group of struggling boys and began to incessantly peck them.

"_Rictusempra_!" Remus pronounced at the same time, sending a jet of silver light toward Malfoy and hitting him square in the chest.

Now, not only was Malfoy being attacked by a mob of angry birds and a courageous porlock, he was laughing—despite his pain—because of Remus' tickling charm.

"DO-HAHA-SOME-HAHA-THING!" Malfoy screeched like a little boy, not knowing where to begin.

"I believe our work here is done," Remus smirked, watching Malfoy with swelling satisfaction, then turning to Lily, "Let's hand in our drawings and head to lunch."

"Sounds like a _marvelous_ idea." Lily smiled up at Remus, taking great pleasure in Malfoy's pain and embarrassment, "Pity I don't have a camera…shall we?"

Remus and Lily happily linked arms, both stifling laughter, and walked off toward the castle, mocking Malfoy and his goons the whole way.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"He's probably just lost, Peter…turtles don't just wander off," Erica said soothingly to Peter Pettigrew, who had his face buried in his hands at the lunch table.

"No…he's gone for good this time." Peter mumbled, clearly distraught due to the fact his pet turtle, Marcus, was yet again missing, "I wish James was here. He would've been able to find Marcus…"

"HEY! I searched our whole room, the common room—I even posted up missing turtle _fliers_!" Sirius nearly spat out his pumpkin juice in indignation, "I'm telling you, that turtle either took a tumble out the window or—"

Peter broke into a fresh batch of tears, his hysterical coughing and sputtering causing many Gryffindors to lose their appetites. The chubby boy, acting more like a young elementary boy, was making his friends exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Now look what you've done!" Roxanne snapped, glaring at Sirius as she awkwardly patted Peter on the back, "You can be the most _insensitive_—"

"_Me? _You're the one who almost chucked the little wanker out the window last—"

"Would you two shut _up_?" Erica demanded, one hand on her left temple due to Peter's crying and Sirius and Roxanne's shouting, "You're making things worse, like my HEADACHE!"

"Well aren't you cranky this morning!" Roxanne commented, taken aback by Erica's unnatural disposition.

"You and Sirius are cranky _ever day of your lives_-!"

"That's a bit of a generalization," Sirius mumbled in disagreement, childishly folding his arms.

"And it's really not necessary to yell at each other all the time. You two quarrel like a married couple!" Erica finished, heaving a sigh and downing her cup of juice, "Want some juice, Peter?"

"As if I would ever marry _him_." Roxanne grumbled, earning a glare from Sirius.

"What makes you think I would put up with a _cow_ like you for a wife?" Sirius returned, though not as harshly, as he nonchalantly leaned on the Gryffindor table.

"I'm just upset about Lily I guess. We've barely seen her lately." Roxanne continued, choosing to ignore Sirius' stupid comment, "I was thinking…maybe we were too hard on her last night. She's had a rough go of it lately…maybe we could cut her a break?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Erica affirmed, looking troubled, "She's been stressed lately and since James left she's sort of distanced herself from us…whatever she's going through, it can't be fun."

"Then let's add a little more fun to her life." Sirius said seriously, "How about we all take her to Hogsmeade for a couple—"

"We're _not_ drinking, Sirius. Forget the firewhiskey." Roxanne cut in sternly.

"I was going to say Butterbeer," Sirius announced defensively, crossing his fingers behind his back, "Maybe it will be good for her to get off the grounds and _loosen up_ a bit."

"Like I said, no intoxication," Roxanne frowned, rolling her eyes at the good-looking brunette, "Any ideas, Erica? I'm sure you and I can muster up something fun to get her mind off James and…well, Derek."

Just then, a midnight blue owl—a rare species found in the forests of Slovenia—swooped down into the Great Hall toward Sirius. A large grin spread over his features when the majestic owl dropped a small letter onto his platter filled with macaroni and ground meat.

"I've seen that owl before—" Roxanne wondered aloud.

"It's James' owl, Lenny," Peter cut in, having looked up from his puddle of tears.

Sirius eagerly ripped open the letter and unfolded the delicate paper. Peter, Roxanne, and Erica watched Sirius scan the letter carefully, all three perking up when his grin grew larger (if possible) and he let out a "whoop!" of excitement.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked nosily, straining to get a good look at the letter, "Is James coming back soon? Has Dumbledore let him come back early?"

"Let's just say we won't need a reason to cheer up Lily anymore!" Sirius exclaimed, greedily reading the letter again, "I've got a plan, come close—"

"Hey guys." Remus Lupin said, walking over to the Gryffindors with Lily in tow, "What's that?"

"_Merlin!_ " Sirius wrenched back the letter (to the chagrin of Peter, Roxanne, and Erica) and stuffed it in his pocket, noticing Lily was with him, "H-hey Remus! Lily! Surprised to see you here!"

"Why would you be surprised to see us here?" Remus raised an eyebrow and took a seat beside Erica, while Lily tentatively took a seat beside a skittish Sirius, "It's lunch?"

"O…right, so it is!" Sirius laughed awkwardly, clearing his throat and turning to Lily, "So how you been, Lillykins? Feeling better this morning?"

"Yes…thanks for asking." Lily replied softly, unsure of how to talk to Roxanne and Erica, "Did you guys have a good morning?"

"Normal, although poor Peter has lost his turtle," Roxanne replied, trying extra hard to muster a smile for her best friend, "Sirius and Peter have been looking for Marcus all morning."

"It's terrible, Lily," Peter sniffed, his eyes dry and red-rimmed, "He was in my room last night, under the bed like usual, then I went to feed him this morning and he was gone!"

"Are you sure he's not hiding in a slipper or something?" Lily asked, trying to seem concerned about Peter's silly pet, "I mean, it isn't the first time Marcus has gone missing, is it?"

"He is partial to wandering I suppose…" Peter mumbled, relenting to his hands again.

"So anyways," Sirius started, hoping to stray from the turtle conversation, "how was care of magical creatures? Malastar in a foul mood like usual?"

"Not so much Malastar; more like Malfoy," Remus replied calmly, passively biting into a tuna sandwich, "He and his lovers cornered me and Lily after class—had me in a full-body bind."

"_What?_" Erica demanded, nearly spitting out her soup, "He can't just go around _cursing_ people! That's against school rules!"

"Malfoy was never exactly one to follow rules," Roxanne retorted, folding her arms, "Reminds me of some _other_ boys in this school…"

"Did either of you get hurt?" Peter asked, removing his hands from his face and looking up at Remus and Lily, "I've heard Lucius is an excellent dueler,"

"Neither of us were hurt," Lily smiled nicely, appreciative of her friends' concern, "Malfoy was just being his typical self and making fun of anyone who wasn't a pureblood."

"James probably would've blasted his head off his shoulders if he were there," Sirius said in jest, though he didn't appear impressed, "Shall we pull a prank fest on them, Remus?"

"Don't worry, Lily and I took care of them," Remus smirked, sending Lily a knowing look, "Malfoy is probably in the hospital wing right now, pulling the feathers out of his arse."

Lily laughed, her cheeks turning a rosy pink, "Maybe he'll think twice before bothering us again."

"I doubt it." Roxanne announced, a small smile playing on her face as she and the others imagined what Lily and Remus did to Lucius, "Malfoy is like Rochelle—he just keeps coming back for more!"

"Speaking of Rochelle, where has she been lately?" Erica inquired, looking down the Gryffindor table for Rochelle and her girl gang, "It's been so quiet lately without her annoying voice announcing how _gorgeous_ she is."

"Probably because James isn't around," Sirius snorted, remembering the letter he sent and grinning, "she has no one to impress. I would imagine she cries herself to sleep every night."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Lily grumbled, frowning down at her pasta and salad, "When do you think James will be back, anyway? He has to be back before Christmas, we have mid-terms."

"Dunno. Soon, hopefully," Sirius replied, willing the smile off his face, "it can get right _boring_ here without him. All Remus does is _read_. I mean, who does that?"

"We have midterms in December, Sirius. Maybe it would do you some good to actually study—after all, our marks for this year will determine if we can continue on with our courses for next year," Remus raised an eyebrow, trying to sound stern, "If you don't start cracking down you won't be able to become an Auror like you wanted."

"You want to be one too?" Lily perked up, still keeping the fact that she too wanted to be one a secret, "James told me only a little while ago that's what he wants to do after Hogwarts."

"Yeah…if I don't end up playing on a professional Quidditch team," Sirius began, causing Remus and Peter to scoff, "_Just because_ I haven't had any offers yet doesn't mean I won't get any, Remus!"

"Whatever you say," Remus muttered lightly, beginning to collect his books as the lunch bell was about to ring, signaling the commencement of classes, "Anyway, I've got to run to Ancient Runes. I'll see you all at dinner."

"Wait, I'll walk you!" Sirius stood up abruptly, dropping loose parchment into his macaroni, "I have something I need to discuss with you…see you ladies later! Oh… Roxanne?"

"Yes?" she quipped tiredly, also gathering together her books.

"Don't you be looking on my ass on the way out, ok?" Sirius winked at Roxanne, offering Lily a silly smile as he and Remus left the Great Hall (Peter scurrying behind them), both chuckling and whispering.

"THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM!" Roxanne yelled after them, heaving a great sigh as Sirius disappeared around the corner, "Black has got some nerve. Just wait until I learn how to cast silent spells…"

"He won't know what hit him!" Erica giggled, settling up her backpack, "I'm off to Arithmancy, you coming, Roxanne?"

"Oh, I was hoping to have a word with you two," Lily cut in shyly before Roxanne agreed, holding her books close to her bust, "It's about last night."

"We've really got to run, Lils, we're already late," Roxanne apologized, fixing her hair in a compact mirror she extracted from her bag, "but we'll definitely talk tonight, ok?"

"Ok…see you later," Lily frowned as Erica and Roxanne power-walked out of the Great Hall toward the North tower.

Were they avoiding her? They didn't seem mad or upset because of her behavior last night…just…distant. Remus had more than proved he wasn't upset with her, and it didn't appear Sirius or Peter were mad—but, compared to Roxanne and Erica, it hardly mattered.

Deciding that she wasn't in the mood to study at the library, Lily headed toward Gryffindor tower, having no other classes to attend. She particularly liked today because she had one class and two spares—time which she usually spent with James. Arriving in her room, Lily deposited her bag on a chair near the window—accidentally hitting her bookshelf and causing textbooks to spill all over her dresser—and plopped onto her bed.

"What the-?" Lily jumped up from her bed, something having pricked her ear when she lied down.

There on her bed, looking simple and elegant, was a white rose. Lily realized she had pricked her ear on one of the thorns that had not been shorn. Cautiously picking up the flower, thinking it could be some silly pay-back prank from Malfoy, Lily sniffed its floral scent. It was beautiful and reminded her of her mother's garden.

No note could be found.

"That's odd," Lily mused, examining the delicate flower in her hand and smiling despite her disconcertion.

Getting up off her bed, Lily deposited the rose into an empty glass on her dresser and filled it with water with the _Aguamenti _spell. Cleaning the top of her dresser to make room for the glass, Lily noticed something odd reflected in the mirror above the surface of her drawers.

_Op en t hed oor __wit hth easel em en t sfour_

The small inscription on the back page of the library book she had taken out about the four elements reflected in her mirror but, when reflected backwards, seemed to spell a solid sentence. Perhaps it wasn't Latin after all…

"Hmm," Lily wondered aloud, picking up the word "four" at the end of the sentence, "Opent he door withth easel…easel? _No! _Here it is! _Open the door with these elements four!_"

The inscription made perfect sense, what with the book it was scribbled in being about the four element of nature. The question was, what door was the "elements" suppose to open? And was an "element" a concrete thing, not just air and water? Then it occurred to Lily; _the stones!_

"If the elements are the stones, which each represent an element, then the door must be…it must be the hidden place in the castle where I'm supposed to unite the elements," Lily whispered, running her figure along the inscription, "but where is it? _Urggh_! Where is bloody James when you need him?"

Lily snapped the book shut in surprise; Roxanne entered the room with Erica, both adorning big, bright smiles.

"Hey you, what are you up to?" Erica chirped happily, depositing her bag on the ground and collapsing onto her bed, "We were wondering where you went. We almost went to the library."

"Hi…just cleaning up a bit," Lily lied, her heart beating rapidly due to her startling revelation, "Umm, how was ancient runes? That was a quick class?"

"_Boring! _I have no idea what my parents find so interesting about them," Roxanne exclaimed, bending over to catch her breath after having ran up the stairs to the dormitory, "All I know is I won't be following in their footsteps. Anyway, we were let out early because we have an essay due in a couple days."

"Oh, what did you want to say to us earlier, Lily?" Erica piped up, yawning like a tired lioness and squeezing her teddy bear, "Sorry we had to rush off."

"It's ok, I just wanted to apologize about the way I acted last night," Lily said meekly, sitting down on her bed, her eyes focusing on the ground, "I know I've been off lately—I can't really explain it."

"Don't worry, we know you're stressed," Roxanne smiled genuinely, quickly being replaced with a sly grin, "Which is why we brought you this!"

Roxanne spilled out the contents of her backpack on Lily's bed and laughed at Lily's shocked reaction. Different assortments of candy, including Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs, covered her red bedspread. Lily grinned from ear to ear, inwardly thanking Merlin for her wonderful friends.

"How did you get these!?" Lily inquired in enthusiasm, gapping at her two grinning dorm mates, "I thought you went to class!"

"We lied; we took a quick trip to Honeydukes!" Erica beamed, appearing proud of herself for breaking the rules, "Imagine, Roxanne and _me_ sneaking out to Hogsmeade without the Marauders!"

"They've been such a bad influence on us," Roxanne agreed, though she said it with affection, "We figured we haven't had any girl time in awhile and we could all use some sweets."

"_Merlin_, you don't know how much I needed this!" Lily announced jovially, ripping open a chocolate frog and stuffing it into her mouth, "Well, dig in!"

"I was wondering when you'd insist." Erica rolled her eyes and took a seat, along with Roxanne, on Lily's bed, "It's been too long since we've done this. Those damn _boys_ are just running our lives lately!"

"I don't see you complaining about _Remus_ running your life, missy!" Roxanne teased, prodding Erica in the side and making her shriek, "The two of you seem _smitten_!"

"I wouldn't go that far." Erica blushed, popping a jellybean into her mouth, "He's a sweet guy…smart, athletic…so romantic, too! Remus is exactly what I'm looking for in a boyfriend."

"We talked about you a bit today," Lily grinned, earning a surprised look from Erica, "He said some pretty interesting things…"

"What did he say?!" Erica demanded, dropping her candy and narrowing her eyes at Lily, "I swear to Merlin if you don't tell me I'll—I'll—"

"You'll stutter at me?" Lily laughed, ducking when Erica took a swing at her with her pink pillow, "_Oi!_ Quit trying to behead me so I can tell you!"

"_GO ON THEN_!"

"Ok, ok!" Lily held up her hands in defeat, "He just explained that you two weren't rushing into anything and that he was happy with your relationship so far—"

"That's it? I thought you were going to give us some juicy details." Roxanne pouted, quickly turning her attention to a slightly calmer Erica, "So, how far _have_ you two gone?"

"I'm not telling. That's private and between Remus and myself," Erica turned a brilliant shade of red and hugged Lily's pillow tightly, "I just, I'd rather not—"

"O common! It's just me and Lily!" Roxanne persisted, frowning at the meek girl, "If you don't tell me I'll go and ask Remus myself!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Erica squeaked, going rigid, "I'll tell you how far Remus and I have gone as soon as you explain to me and Lily what you and _Sirius Black_ did at the Halloween Ball!"

"We didn't do anything!" Roxanne shrieked, sending Lily and Erica into giggles, "Where did you get a crazy idea like that from!?!"

"Remus saw you guys _making out_ in the garden!" Erica returned, causing Lily to howl in hilarity and collapse onto the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"WELL THEN HE MUST HAVE BEEN INTOXICATED BECAUSE I DID NOT, AND I REPEAT, DID _NOT_ MAKE OUT WITH BLACK!" Roxanne screamed, running over to her bed and burying her face in her pillow, "You two are so full of it!"

"Why would Remus lie about something like that?" Lily comically questioned Roxanne, having recovered from her bought of laughter, "Remus barely drinks, too."

"_Ugh_, maybe he should get glasses like Potter," Roxanne mumbled, her face flushed, "The day I make out with Black is the day I'll have myself committed to St. Mungo's."

"You admitted to liking him once, don't you remember?" Lily continued, a smug look upon her face as she scrutinized her best friend, "Remember that day I joked I had made out with him? You turned a lovely shade of jealous green."

"I must have been _sick_, then!" Roxanne spat in defense, "Can we change the subject, _please_?"

"Don't think for _one moment_ we won't bring this up again!" Erica chirped happily, relishing the fact she had blackmail material on Roxanne.

The three friends chatted for a long time about school, boys, and the latest gossip in _Witch Weekly _before relenting to their grumbling stomachs and deciding to head down to dinner. The girls changed into their normal clothes, and just as Roxanne was about to open the door, Erica screamed.

"_MERLIN_!" Erica jumped nearly a meter off the ground and let go of the sock she was attempting to put on her foot, "WHY IS THERE A TURTLE IN MY SOCK?"

"Marcus!" Lily shouted, turning the sock upside down and revealing the small turtle Peter owned, "What are you doing in here? Peter's been crying about you all day!"

"_Thank god_ we found him; now Peter will stop sputtering and coughing in my food," Roxanne exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at the turtle nestled in Lily's hand, "All that crying and spoilt food because of this silly thing. Eck!"

"What I want to know is how he got into my trunk," Erica frowned, pulling out a new pair of less-slimy socks and pulling them on, "If I find him in here again I swear I'll make a stew out of him."

"That's terrible!" Lily laughed, "We'd never hear the end of it from Peter!"

"It would be his fault for not putting that reptile on a leash," Erica frowned, quickly fixing her hair in her mirror and opening the door, "Shall we return the pest to Peter at dinner? Common,"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I'm telling you, Remus, it's perfect," Sirius grinned, excitement evident in his smooth, sultry voice, "She won't know what hit her!"

The Marauders, minus James, sat in a cluster around the Gryffindor table, their heads together in conversation. The enchanted ceiling was cloudless, revealing the darkening night and twinkling stars, and the students below it were chatting merrily among themselves, anticipating dinner.

"What time do you reckon?" Remus asked, a pleasant smile lingering on his lips as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face, "Erica and I have a study session later on tonight."

"You're not going to shag her in the library, are you?" Sirius scoffed teasingly, Remus rolling his eyes at him, "Couldn't you pick a sexier atmosphere? Maybe somewhere with a little candle-light?"

"Candle-light? I never pinned you as a romantic, Sirius," Remus teased, smirking at Sirius' triumphant look, "Now stop being a wanker and tell me when."

"He said a bit after dinner…maybe we can prolong dinner so we can go straight," Sirius offered, turning his attention to a down-trodden Pettigrew, "Whatcha think, Petey?"

"Are they serving treacle tonight?" Peter mumbled absent-mindedly, ignoring Sirius' question and staring off into the distance.

"Still upset, aren't you, Peter?" Remus inquired kindly, noticing the boy's clueless, yet somber expression, "Don't worry, I'm sure—"

"Hello, boys!" Lily cut in abruptly, winking teasingly at Remus as she sidled up to Sirius and playfully squeezed his knee, "I've got a little present for the three of you!"

"If it includes red lingerie and whip cream, I'm in Lillykins," Sirius smirked seductively, enjoying Lily's tantalizing mood, "Give it to me, baby!"

"In your dreams, Sirius." Roxanne pronounced, rolling her eyes as she and Erica took a seat at the table as well, Erica holding hands with Remus under the table.

"I don't believe I invited you to my little escapade with Lily. So, in _your_ dreams, Dewey." Sirius snapped, immediately breaking out into a grin again when he possessively slinked an arm around Lily's waist, "What's this present, then?"

"Ta-da!" Lily smiled, holding out her hand with Marcus on it before Peter, "We've rescued the reptile from Erica's sock drawer!"

"MARCUS!" Peter shrieked like a little girl, almost sending Erica flying off her chair when he reached over the table to grab the turtle, "YOU'VE FOUND HIM!"

"Fine, I guess I can settle for Peter's turtle," Sirius leaned in and whispered to Lily, who smirked at Sirius as if he were a naughty child, "There you go, Petey-boy! Now you'll be all smiles at meals from now on, right?"

"O, Marcus! Are you alright?" Peter cooed at his turtle, ignoring Sirius and carefully stroking its shell, "Thanks so much, Lily! I owe you one!"

"Well, it was actually Erica who found him," Lily continued, her stomach rumbling because she was so hungry, "He was hiding in her sock, after all."

"And I swear to Merlin, Peter, I better not find him in there again!" Erica warned, though kindly, "I don't want warts or anything from that turtle."

"I thought it was toads that gave you warts?" Roxanne laughed.

"Well I know someone who I'd like to give warts to," Sirius narrowed his eyes, looking toward the Slytherin table suspiciously, "Malfoy's been looking over here with that smug sneer on his face since we got here."

"He's probably just going on about my muggle heritage to his goons," Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "don't pay him any mind, Sirius. He is _so_ not worth your time and energy."

"If he bothers you or any of my other friends, he _is_." Sirius retorted back seriously, folding his arms in displeasure, "If he doesn't stop looking over here I'm going to box him in the face. Then I'd like to see him look smug."

"O, good idea, Sirius. Get yourself suspended, why don't you?" Roxanne snapped, passively playing with her fork, "Then again, at least I wouldn't have to see you for awhile."

"And have you bawl your eyes out every night I'm gone?" Sirius replied, shaking his head roughly, "I couldn't do that to my friends—expect poor Lily and Erica to try and consol you every day. Your grief would probably drive them to insanity."

"_Ha ha!" _Roxanne bit back sarcastically, frowning when her friends began to snicker with Sirius, "Where's dinner, anyway? I'm starving!"

As if on cue, dinner magically appeared on the empty golden platters before the group, the table stacked with chicken and pear salad, leek pudding, sage and onion stuffing, scones, and, for desert, syrup ginger cake and coconut treacle tart (to Peter's chagrin). Students immediately started spooning food onto their plates, lapping up the divine English taste.

"So, Lily," Sirius began between _large_ mouthfuls of food, "feeling a little…_lonely_ lately?"

"I hope you're not implying you'd like to fill my lonely void," Lily cocked an eyebrow, smirking slightly after biting into a pear.

"You know, that could mean a few things, Lily," Remus chuckled, getting swatted by Erica, who rolled her eyes, along with Lily and Roxanne, at the madly-grinning boys at the table.

"Remus is right there," Sirius affirmed, willing himself not to laugh with the girls glaring at him so venomously, "I only meant that I've good news for you, Lily. Dumbledore told James he could return before Christmas."

"Are you kidding?" Lily sharply turned to Sirius, her eyes afire with excitement, "That's…that's great! _Merlin_ knows how much homework he's missed, and now the Quidditch team will—o, to hell with that, that's just great, Sirius!"

"It's just not the same without that bugger around," Roxanne agreed happily, glad for Lily's sake he'd be returning soon, "When did he tell you, Sirius?"

"And WHY didn't he tell _me_?" Lily suddenly shrieked angrily, realizing they'd barely spoken in a week, "That _prat_ has got some nerve—!"

"Let it go, Lillykins! I'm sure he'll make it up to you, if you know what I mean," Sirius nudged Lily and winked suggestively, making her flush and stubbornly fold her arms.

"He's still an arrogant, self-centered—!"

"I propose a toast!" Erica cut off Lily, grinning at the flustered girl and raising her glass of pumpkin juice with the rest of her friends, even Lily, "To the return of the fourth Marauder!"

"May his return bring us inspiration for new pranks against the Slytherins!" Sirius interjected jovially, clinked his goblet against the others and downing his drink in one fowl sip.

As the six friends drowned there glasses a strange thing happened; Remus and Lily dropped their glasses and began fiercely coughing, both shutting their eyes as the attempted to breathe. Sirius cocked an eyebrow and gently patted Lily, who had clearly ingested her drink too quickly, on the back, while Erica did the same for Remus.

"Must have gone down the wrong pipe," Roxanne started, looking at her two coughing friends skeptically, "Are you guys ok?"

Lily and Remus ceased coughing and looked up at eachother, locking eyes. Lily felt oddly light-headed, and her skin prickled with goose bumps when she made eye contact with Remus. Remus felt the same and gave Lily an unsure little smile, almost as if he felt awkward in the presence of his friends.

"You two should slow it down next time; it wasn't a race," Erica smiled, rubbing a silent Remus' back, "Why aren't you eating, hun?"

Remus broke out of his stupor and stared up at Lily again, intensity in his eyes, "I'm not hungry for food…but I am _hungry_."

Lily looked up, her eyes slightly glasses over, and blushed under Remus' stare, "What do you mean, Remus?"

"I think you know what I mean, Lily." Remus said slowly, his eyes sweeping over her as if she were his pry; he dropped Erica's hand.

"Err…_ha-ha_, very funny, Remus," Roxanne laughed uneasily, watching the exchange between the two and swapping a confused look with Sirius; Erica looked somewhat scandalized.

"I never noticed before…but your eyes are a bluish-grey…that shirt you're wearing really makes them stand out," Lily smiled shyly, oblivious to Erica's furious glare and Roxanne and Sirius' abashed looked; even Peter looked up from his treacle curiously.

"I can take it off if you like—but, of course, only if you take off yours _first_," Remus grinned sexily, reaching across the table and gently grabbing a giggling Lily's hand, "I wouldn't protest to seeing those _exquisite _breasts of yours and—"

"_Mooney! _Take it easy!" Sirius growled, yanking Lily's hand out of Remus' and side-glancing a scandalized Erica, "If James heard you—"

"Screw _James_! I've got to have Lily _NOW_!" Remus announced throatily, reaching across the table, grabbing Lily's arms with great force, pulling her across the table (knocking food and drink all over Roxanne and Erica), and kissing her fiercely.

"REMUS! _LILY_!" Erica shrieked shrilly, tears gathering in her eyes as her scream attracted the attention of the hall, who whooped and cat-called at the spectacle, "STOP IT!"

"LUPIN AND EVANS ARE DOING IT!" Gerald Smith called out laughably, standing up from his seat to get a better look and alerting all those students who hadn't noticed about the situation.

"REMUS! _GET OFF OF HER_!" Sirius Black shouted angrily, watching, to his horror, Remus begin to unbutton the front of Lily's shirt. _Thank Merlin James wasn't there!_

Sirius crawled across the table and gripped Remus around the waist, attempting to pull him off Lily, but the two didn't stop kissing and groping one another. McGonagall and, surprisingly, Cyprian raced over from the staff table, McGonagall appearing livid.

"Stop this inappropriate behavior at once!" McGonagall ordered, though her orders fell on deaf ears, "Mr. Lupin! Mrs. Evans!"

"WOULD _SOMEBODY_ HELP ME PULL THEM OFF OF EACHOTHER?" Sirius demanded in exasperation as he caught Remus in a body lock, taken aback when Professor Cyprian stepped in and pulled a struggling Lily from Remus.

"Let go of me!" Lily demanded, squirming in Professor Cyprian's arms as the student population watched on with awe, "_Remus!_"

"_Geroff me_, Sirius!" Remus hissed, looking ready to punch Sirius, who had him tackled to the ground, "Lily! I _need_ her!"

"Get Slughorn to check their goblets, Minerva," Professor Cyprian suggested between struggling to hold the protesting redhead in his arms, "They've probably been drugged with a love potion of some sort—_stop squirming, Lily_!"

Professor Slughorn waddled over when McGonagall beckoned to him, bits of food stuck in his moustache, and carefully sniffed the contents of Remus and Lily's goblets.

"O, my! Professor Cyprian is right; they have been drugged! It's a very complicated love potion—brilliant, really—I smell a large quantity of lovage. Usually results in uncontrollable lust and irrational behavior!" Professor Slughorn chortled, rubbing his belly, "I'm surprised Ms. Evans didn't recognize its pungent aroma! She's the star of my potions class!"

"What do you suggest we do, Professor Slughorn?" McGonagall asked, peering at the chubby man over her little glasses, "We _cannot_ let these two along together! I shudder to think (she blushed when Slughorn and Cyprian gave her a questioning look) —well, what is the anti-serum?"

"Let me see," Slughorn murmured, opening the jacket part of his robe and revealing different colored potions in tiny vials tucked into his pockets, "Perhaps a mixture of…hmm, _ah ha_! Essence of bezoar! Reverses poisons, and since this particular potion is a mixture, I'm sure it will do the trick! Hold onto those two tightly, they make start to convulse!"

As Slughorn said, once he forcibly poured the potion down Lily and Remus' throats they began to convulse, though Remus' convulsions were more violent. After, they became limp—Professor Cyprian having to catch Lily before she slipped—reverting back to their old selves after approximately a minute.

"WHAT A SHOW!" a boy from Ravenclaw yelled loudly, students laughing and shaking their heads in amusement, "ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"That's enough, Mr. Diggory!" McGonagall turned toward the boy, looking stern, "Ten points from Hufflepuff!"

"What are you doing, Sirius?" Remus snapped, opening his eyes due to the noise and finding himself tackled to the ground, "Could you get off, _now_?"

"That's the thanks I get for stopping you making out with Evans? _Get off me?_" Sirius challenged mockingly, getting up and giving Remus a hand.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked skeptically, brushing dust off his jeans and noticing the three Professors clustered around him, "_Err_—what's going on here?"

Just then Lily stirred, waking up and finding her head buried in a warm chest, "Wha—? O _Merlin_!"

Lily tried jumping back from Cyprian, but he the good-looking teacher held her back, angling her toward him.

"What's going on?" Lily whimpered in embarrassment, her close proximity with Cyprian making her blush profusely, the whole school watching them with great interest.

"I'll explain as soon as you button up the front of your shirt," Cyprian said out of the corner of his mouth, looking down at Lily, then regretting doing for her ample cleavage was quite distracting, "Turn around and the school might see more of you than necessary."

"_Holy shit_!" Lily moaned in humiliation, the Professor seeing more than he should of any female student, "I'm so embarrassed; _how did this happen_?"

"You and Mr. Lupin were slipped some lust potion," Cyprian whispered kindly, "you were kissing and getting a little…_frisky_ before Professor Slughorn slipped you some antidote."

"I made out with my best friend's _boyfriend_?" Lily sputtered, fixing her shirt and appearing shocked, "I've got to go apologize—thank you for…er…"

"Any time," Professor Cyprian said quickly, then, _blushing_, retracted his comment, "I mean…well, you're a student so…not _anytime_…but, uh, no problem?"

"Alright everyone, back to your supper! Enough gawking!" Professor McGonagall called out to the crowds of students standing on tables to get a better look at Remus and Lily.

Lily walked away from Cyprian, who she heard cursing to himself, toward her recovering friends feeling dazed. _I made a Professor blush…Merlin…_

"Remus, I—,"

"I'm so sorry, Lily." Remus breathed seriously, seeming flustered, "I swear to you I didn't know what I was doing! In normal circumstances I would've _never_—"

"It's not your fault—someone's drugged us!" Lily explained, though she felt slightly embarrassed around him, "O, _Erica_! I swear to you we didn't—!"

"I know Lily." Erica said, though somewhat harshly—Lily didn't blame her; who could possibly enjoy the sight of their best friend and boyfriend kissing passionately, "I'm going up to the common room, I've lost my appetite."

"Erica, wait!" Remus called out, following the redhead out of the Great Hall.

"I want to leave too, everybody is staring," Lily announced quietly, picking up her purse and avoiding eye contact with all the rude students looking at her.

"We'll come," Sirius said firmly, the group getting up to leave; Sirius stared everyone down, daring them to say anything.

"Who would drug you, Lily?" Roxanne whispered fervently on the way out, intensely relieved that a love potion was involved in the awkward situation, "That's such a _malicious_ prank! Especially after what happened to you at the ball!"

"Someone who they happened to humiliate today," Sirius whispered to the group, inwardly scolding himself when he turned to the Slytherin table before their departure, met with a familiar sneer, "_Malfoy_."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Author's Notes

Thanks for all the support readers and reviewers! Please continue to do so! Love yah! )

-pratty prongs princesse

Check out the website!

www. flymetothemoonstory . piczo . com

password: welcome


	43. Chapter 43 A Prank and a Broom Closet

Chapter 43: A Prank and a Broom Closet

* * *

"Ughhh! Just leave me _alone!_"

"Erica, common! Open the door!" Remus Lupin loudly trounced upon the girls' dormitory door after dinner, fidgeting with the door handle in exasperation, "You know I didn't mean to kiss Lily..._Erica_!"

"Step aside Remus; I'll take care of this." Roxanne brushed Remus away, offering a half-hearted smile and slipping into the room.

"Tell her I'm sorry, ok?" Remus pleaded, contorting his neck in an uncomfortable position to get a glance of Erica when Roxanne opened the door, "Tell her—"

"I've got it Remus! _Go_!" Roxanne insisted, her brunette locks flipping over her shoulder when she turned, closing the door on a distraught Remus.

Hunched over in defeat, Remus slid down the girls' dormitory stairs and dove face-first into the plushy red couch in the common room, Lily hanging limply over the arm of a chair nearby and Sirius lying on his back before the fire. It was quiet, only the sound of the crackling fire reverberating in the room, for everyone was still down at dinner; probably having a good laugh.

"She won't talk to me." Remus murmured into the fabric, unmoving on the couch.

"She'll come around by the morning," Sirius replied nonchalantly, seemingly deep in thought as he scribbled on a small piece of parchment, his nose scrunched in concentration.

"_Fucking_ Malfoy," Remus cursed, clenching his fists and grunting into the couch, "I could _kill_ him right now."

"Kill? That's no fun Remy, m'boy." Sirius smirked, stashing the letter in his pocket and manoeuvring into a sitting position, "We can do much better than that; we're Marauders, aren't we?"

"What are you proposing we do?" Remus removed his face from the couch and looked at Sirius curiously, his eyes scrutinizing Sirius' mischievous glow.

"I'm proposing we get back at Malfoy _Marauder style_." Sirius grinned, crawling toward the coffee table by the couch and inclining Remus and Lily, who was staring up at the ceiling emotionlessly, over, "But we need to move quickly."

"We don't usually operate without James—" Remus began uneasily.

"We'll have Lillykins replace him for tonight; after all, she has as much incentive to get back at Malfoy as you do." Sirius announced proudly, turning to a detached Lily, "Evans, get your _tiny behind_ over here so we can plan our prank against Malfoy!"

"Prank?" Lily turned to the two boys crouched on the floor, having snapped out of her stupor, "I'm a prefect, Sirius, I couldn't possibly—"

"Do you want to get back at Malfoy or not?" Remus demanded tiredly, wrinkles creasing his forward when he frowned at the redhead.

"I—_yes_." Lily breathed angrily, flopping off her chair and over to Sirius and Remus with a new determination, "What shall we do?"

"Do you, Ms. Evans, solemnly swear that tonight you will be up to no good?" Sirius asked acutely, the fire reflecting in his dark russet eyes as he spread a blank, tattered piece of parchment over the coffee table.

"Yes, I do." Lily did not flinch, recognizing the enchanted map James had once showed her.

"Welcome to the group, Lily Evans."

* * *

_6:30- 30 minutes and counting_

"Careful you don't drop that bucket of slugs!" Lily hissed at Remus, a backpack slung over her shoulder as she, Remus and Sirius headed down to the dungeons under James' invisibility cloak; their feet showed ever so often, Remus and Sirius being quite tall.

"I'd like to see you try and carry this!" Remus whispered back in annoyance, grunting when Sirius stepped on his foot, "_Oi_! Watch out!"

"Shut up, I think someone's coming!" Sirius ordered, the three pressing themselves against the stone wall when the Bloody Barron, a severely frightening ghost dressed in blood-stained, medieval attire, floating by suspiciously.

"How much further until the Slytherin common room?" Lily whispered curiously, anxiety bubbling in her stomach as the three continued through the labyrinth of corridors in the dungeons.

"We're here."

Lily looked around. A blank, damp wall lay before them in the shadowed corridor, the nearby torches barely lighting the grimly stones. There were no portraits or tapestries, just the suit of armour Sirius had previously mentioned.

Remus wrenched the cloak off of the three mischievous sixth years and pocketed it, requiring it for later. Without a word, Sirius pulled a dungbomb from his bag of tricks and placed it in the right hand of the suit of armour, clamping the fingers over it carefully and whispering into the metal guard's helmet.

"He's agreed. Let's hurry." Sirius murmured, smiling at the excitable look on Lily's face, "Shall we?"

"_Pureblood_." Remus announced to the stone wall, a concealed door immediately sliding open and admitting in the three students.

"Wow." Lily breathed, stepping through the archway and taking in the Slytherin Common Room.

The room was very large and long, having course stone walls and a low-lying ceiling. Green lamps, attached to the ceiling with chains, lit the dreary room and a finely-carved mantle flanked the simmering fire. The furniture was emerald green and black, the couch upholstered in silky velvet and the armchairs in smooth leather. Carved chairs and tables cluttered the space, and around the border of the room was a stone snake with a protruding tongue. In Lily's opinion, it was cold and uncomfortable; nothing like the Gryffindor Common Room.

As Lily and Remus made their way toward the boys' dormitories, Sirius quickly extracted a piece of parchment from his pants' pocket and tacked it onto the Slytherin events bulletin board, it reading:

_7 o'clock meeting in the common room. All students not in attendance will be reprimanded._

_-Professor Slughorn_

"See you two in ten. Don't forget the cloak." Sirius quietly called to Lily and Remus, who nodded, and slinked into an alcove covered by a tapestry near the entrance of the common room.

"The coast is clear. Let's hurry." Remus whispered to Lily, the two climbing the stairs to the dormitories and making their way down the corridors in search of Malfoy's room.

"It's here." Lily stopped in front of a dark mahogany door, the initials _LM_ imprinted on the wood along with those of his roommates'.

Remus silently opened the door and peaked in; it was empty. Ushering Lily inside, Remus closed the door and locked it with the _Colloportus_ spell. Lily observed the room with interest; it was impeccably clean, the walls devoid of Quidditch posters or pictures of famous witches, and barren.

"This room doesn't even look lived in," Lily commented shrewdly, grimacing at the lack of warmth and the sheer cleanliness of the place.

"What'd you say we mess it up a bit?" Remus suggested lightly, opening Malfoy's unlocked trunk and dumping a small container of Flobberworms he's stashed away in his bag in with his clothing, textbooks and materials, "They'll eat holes in all of his clothing."

"That's disgusting!" Lily snickered, excitement giving her an adrenaline rush, "Let's head to the bathroom."

Like the bedroom, the bathroom was incredibly hygienic and cold, the mirrors cleaned to perfection and the tiled floor spotless. Lily took her bag off her back and pulled out a few interesting items; a bottle of powdered shrinking solution, a bottle of exploding solution, and a bar of frogspawn soap.

"Quick, unscrew that shampoo bottle so I can get these slippery buggers in," Remus said, referring to the bucket of flesh-eating slugs he'd appropriated from the garden near Hagrid's hut.

"Are you sure they won't hurt him?" Lily inquired uneasily, extracting a shampoo bottle from the shower, clearing it out, and putting the rest of the bottles away in the cabinet above the mirror, "I mean, they are _flesh_-eaters..."

"I made sure to only pick infant ones; they'll gnaw more than bite," Remus assured Lily, smirking, "not that I'd care."

Via a funnel, Remus managed to get the slugs into the shampoo bottle. Lily poured three droplets of exploding solution in with the nasty creatures and immediately closed the lid of the bottle, putting it back in the shower, along with the bar of frogspawn soap.

"Shrinking solution and we're down," Lily said, Remus leaving all but one towel in the bathroom and Lily carefully sprinkling the powder in the middle of it.

Remus vigilantly handled the towel and hung it on the rack near the bathroom door.

"Now we wait," Remus said, throwing the invisibility cloak over himself and Lily and waiting by the door, "This should be _good_."

Down in the Slytherin Common Room, students dressed in green robes filed through the entrance, Sirius hiding nearby.

* * *

_6:45- Ten minutes and counting..._

"Serves those two _mudbloods_ right," Narcissa Black, a 6th year Slytherin with beautiful blonde hair and silver eyes spat, holding hands with her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, "I've never seen a more _disgusting_ display at Hogwarts. This place is filled to the brim with _muggle-lovers_!"

"It's that fool _Dumbledore's_ fault," Rodolphus Lestrange agreed, walking behind Narcissa and Lucius along with Walden Macnair and Evan Rosier, "He'd accept a _flobberworm_ if it showed magical potential."

"Quite bitter, aren't you, Lestrange?" Lucius commented lightly, a triumphant smirk curved on his face, "If it weren't for the blood traitors and muggle _trash_, how would we have fun?"

"Lucius speaks true; that one muggle, Evans...she _is_ pleasing to look at," Evan Rosier added, Rodolphus barking in acknowledgement, "Pity Lupin didn't manage to get her shirt off."

"You would touch that muggle _filth_?" Narcissa demanded indignantly, turning toward the animalistic men in utter disgust, "Are you aware she's dating _James Potter_?"

"She's a pretty thing, but worthless. Use her for my own purposes and throw her away, that's what I'd do," Rodolphus Lestrange continued, Macnair and Rosier smirking in agreement, "and it doesn't surprise me that a muggle-lover like Potter would date her, despite his pureblood heritage. Look at his minister father!"

"I wonder how he'll react when he finds out his precious _girlfriend_ and his half-breed friend fondled one another in front of the school?" Rosier tittered, evilly grinning, "If only he was there to witness it!"

"If I'm lucky, and I usually am, he'll lash out irrationally and get himself suspended again," Lucius said smoothly, coming upon the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms, "Perhaps Black will get in on it too; would that please you, Narcissa?"

"Sirius is a blood-traitor; I care not what happens to him. He was burned off the family tree by his mother when he ran away from home to the Potters," Narcissa explained icily, flipping her hair over her shoulder and grimacing, "He's a _disgrace_ to the Black name."

"I expected as much. Regulus will continue the Black name; he's already displaying great..._potential_," Lucius replied, fidgeting with the sleeve over his left wrist, "But enough of this, _Pure_—"

Narcissa screamed and Lucius baulked; brown, smelly liquid dripped from their hair and robes, pooling in puddles around their feet. Rosier, Lestrange and Macnair moved away from the two blonde-haired Slytherins, the stench overwhelming.

"_Lucius_! My hair, my robes!" Narcissa shrieked in despair, helplessly looking to her boyfriend for direction.

"_I know Narcissa_. Rodolphus, _who threw the dungbomb_?" Lucius demanded in outrage, his hair falling in clumps over his face and his emerald uniform damp, "This better not be some _sad_ revenge attempt from _Lupin and Black_."

"I didn't see anyone throw it," Macnair stated firmly, covering his mouth and nose with his robes, "You two better head to the showers; we'll meet you in the common room and figure out who's behind this."

"_Pathetic_!" Lucius roared, whipping past Narcissa without a word and marching toward his room, Slytherins inside the common room recoiling due to the smell, "_Out of my way_!"

Lucius burst into his room and slammed the door shut, ripping off his robes on the way to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Once the bathroom door was closed, Remus and Lily, who were cowering in a corner, took off the invisibility cloak.

"Quick, grab his wand!" Lily hissed, still partially covered by the cloak.

Remus broke away from Lily and ruffled through Lucius' soiled robes, extracting a long, regal wand with a snake handle. Remus pocketed the wand, grinned, and concealed himself under the cloak again, he and Lily making their way down the boys' staircase to Sirius' hiding spot. It was difficult to manoeuvre; the common room was filled to the brim with students awaiting Professor Slughorn.

Sirius, who remained motionless in an alcove concealed by a tapestry, flinched when he felt Remus and Lily's invisible bodies beside him. Pocketing the cloak again, Remus and Lily nodded to Sirius, affirming that they had carried out their part of the plan.

"The notice on the board worked; almost all the Slytherins are here." Sirius whispered, a large grin consuming most of his face, "I could smell Malfoy coming in. My brat of a cousin got hit as well!"

"Narcissa?" Remus scoffed, suppressing laughter, "I bet she _flipped_."

"Would you two shut up?" Lily giggled, peeking behind the curtain, "I think the show is about to start. Remus, take out the camera. Sirius, wand at the ready!"

"Look how prepared Lillykins is!" Sirius mocked comically, flashing his pearly whites, "Enjoying the '_mischievous life of a marauder_' more than you thought, aren't you?"

"Be sure to tell James I'm filling his role well." Lily whispered, smiling despite herself.

"Who knows, Lily? Maybe you'll be able to tell him _yourself_." Sirius deviously winked, causing Lily to cock an eyebrow.

"What"

_"Look! It's Malfoy!" _alerted Remus excitably.

Just on time, 7 o'clock chimed on the majestic grandfather clock nestled in the corner of the common room.

A high-pitched scream resounded in the Slytherin Common Room, alarming the students awaiting Professor Slughorn and causing them to turn toward the boys' staircase. On cue, a towel-clad figure bawled down the stairs into the crowd, his blonde hair askew and miniscule, though plump, flesh-eating slugs dotting his chest, shoulders and head. The crowd of petrified Slytherins gawked and moved away from the crazed boy, who was shouting orders out to his friends.

"GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME! MACNAIR, LESTRANGE; GET THEM OFF! WHERE'S MY WAND?"

"_Lucius_?" Narcissa Black, who was freshly showered, yelped, staring helplessly at her boyfriend, who had a towel wrapped around his lower waist and leech-like creatures all over his sopping wet body, "_LUCIUS_? My _darling_!"

"GET THEM OFF! THEY'RE—_AH_—BITING ME!" Lucius screamed, the Slytherins surrounding him regarding him as if he were a madman, not the most respected student in the House.

"_Now!_" Remus and Lily hissed simultaneously, pulling back the curtain while the students were distracted.

"_ACCIO TOWEL_!" Sirius Black commanded, the towel covering Lucius immediately ripped from his body and into Sirius' hands; Remus popped out from behind the curtain and snapped a photo, he and Sirius then diving back behind it.

Lucius stood motionless, forgetting the flesh-eating slugs that were attacking his skin. He turned bright red, a color he only retained when angry, in embarrassment and instantaneously covered his _shrunken_ assets with his hands.

"O MY GOD!" a second- year squealed in horror, covering her eyes as if she'd been burned.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF IT!" a seventh- year boy howled, doubling over with the rest of his friends, "SMALLER THAN AN INFANT'S!"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" another seventh year girl yelled rudely, her and her older friends backing up and snickering at the disturbing sight.

"DO US ALL A FAVOR AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, BUDDY!"

Lucius, loudly cursing over the incessant laughter, ran back up the stairs to his room, bare buttocks exposed. Macnair, Lestrange, and Rosier awkwardly followed, somewhat embarrassed to be associated with Malfoy. Narcissa had fainted; her friends were attempting to awaken her by lightly shaking her.

Lily, Sirius and Remus saw their chance; they slipped by the hysterical crowd and out of the common room, stumbling into the dungeon corridor, short of breath; Remus chucked Lucuis' wand behind him callously. They ran out of the dungeons, not wanting to be caught by Mr. Filch or the Bloody Baron, and into the now dark and empty Great Hall.

The house elves had finished cleaning up ten minutes ago, the tables having been cleared and the benches being devoid of people. The enchanted ceiling was free of clouds, the stars astonishingly visible against the navy-blue sky.

Firmly shutting the large oak doors behind them, Sirius pulled off the invisibility cloak and collapsed onto the ground, along with Remus and Lily, laughing manically.

"O Merlin, I almost wet myself!" Sirius barked loudly, tears of mirth streaming down the sides of his face, "Malfoy's face and his—_o Merlin!_"

"Shrinking solution on the towel—_genius_!" Remus continued boisterously, his body shaking uncontrollably against the cold floor, "Flawless, just a _flawless_ plan! And we've got pictures to prove it!"

"Did you see the way the slugs reacted to the _frogspawn soap_?" Lily demanded, barely able to speak because of her bout of giggles, "They became _ravenous_! And he can't change because there are flobberworms eating away at all his clothes!"

"What I would have paid to see that bottle of slugs _explode all over him_!" Sirius howled, banging on the ground like a madman, "My cousin, my cousin _fainted_! HAHA!"

"Just brilliant!" Remus proclaimed, catching his breath as he leaned upright against the Hufflepuff table, "Merlin, I wish James could've _seen it_!"

"Who said I didn't see it, Remus?"

The three friends froze, realizing they weren't alone in the Great Hall. Lily's breath caught in the back of her throat when Sirius ignited the end of his wand and pointed it toward the speaker, who was nonchalantly lounging atop the Hufflepuff table; _James Potter_.

There he was, dressed in simple, masculine muggle clothing, his eyes glittering magically behind his wire spectacles. He idly twirled his wand in his hand, as if he'd never been gone. Lily could hardly believe it; was he real?

"You're early, mate!" Sirius grinned from ear to ear, his explosive laughter echoing in the Great Hall, "I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours!"

"W-What? You were expecting James and you didn't bother to _tell me_?" Lily shrieked indignantly, the shock melting off her face when she turned away from James and glared at Sirius, who sheepishly smiled back.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Sirius retorted happily, "So..._surprise_!"

"Why did you come early, Prongs?" Remus beamed up at his friend from his spot on the floor.

"When I got Sirius' little note I decided I couldn't miss such a juicy prank," James said to Remus, though his warm eyes were trained on Lily and only Lily, "Did you miss me, Lils?"

Lily felt her heart brutally pounding against her chest—a feeling that had been absent since James' initial departure. She felt like jumping on him and screaming, perhaps squeezing the life out of him to be sure he was real, _kissing his face off_...but she held back, remembering Sirius and Remus were in the room and that they weren't open about their official relationship yet.

"Not really. It was a welcome break." Lily drawled, her face proving contrary, displaying utter joy, "Besides, Sirius and Remus here have kept me busy."

James, who, if possible, had become more handsome in a month, got up off the Hufflepuff table and closed the distance between he and Lily, roguishly grabbing her around the waist, closing his eyes, and crushing his lips against hers; he wasn't afraid to display his affection for the girl in front of his friends.

"Well apparently he missed _you_!" Sirius whooped, exchanging an animated look with Remus as he watched his best friend take charge, "When do Remus and I get our _hello kisses_? Do I have time to go and grab a breath mint?"

"You're a prat," James murmured between kisses to Sirius, smiling when he pulled away from a breathless and flustered Lily.

"_J-J-James_!" Lily mustered, blushing profusely due to Sirius and Remus' teasing, ecstatic expressions and her and James' close proximity, "Would you two _stop_ smiling already!"

"_Finally_ you two idiots have come out about your relationship; took you long enough!" Remus grinned stupidly, James mirroring his ridiculous expression, though it was hard to see in the dark, "So _no_, I won't!"

"I've already called godfather to your children," Sirius said matter-o-factly, crossing his arms proudly, "You should name you're first son Sirius, I think...or at least the middle name, or—"

"If you two don't shut up she might break up with me." James scorned sensibly, squeezing Lily's hand and turning to her, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"If dating you means putting up with _these two_ every day, I just might." Lily calmly joked, smirking at Sirius and Remus' appalled faces.

"Girls in this school would _die_ to be around us, I'll have you know! You should be honoured and _flattered_ that we even let you be in our presence every day!" Sirius stressed, Remus nodding his head in fierce agreement; they both broke into silly grins.

"You two are full of it." Lily giggled, feeling James' eyes on her and looking up, "I still can't believe you're here…what'd you say we head up to the common room? It's getting cold in here—not to mention creepy."

"Let's go," James agreed, snapping up Lily's hand and following his two best friends out into the main foyer and up the enchanted stairs, "_Merlin_, it's good to be back."

* * *

Lily was asleep on the common room couch, the fire in the grate slowly dying as the hours ticked by. The Marauders had headed off to their dormitory to catch-up—which Lily had insisted upon, James reluctant to leave her—and Lily had fallen asleep waiting for James to return. It was quiet, almost eerie, all the Gryffindor students having retired for bed.

_There was a mirror, dusty and dark, mounted on the wall across from her. She reached out to touch it...whispering something under her breath...but she felt nothing; just a handful of air. Where was her reflection? She stumbled forward, falling through the hole in the wall..._

_I can't...I can't...I don't know how...I need help...I can't breathe! I...where are you? I going to get to you, don't worry, I'm coming, but I—I can't see..._

_Open the door with these... _

Lily cried out, startling herself awake and finding she had projected herself forward into the arms of a warm body. Her eyes momentarily remained closed, cold sweat beading on her forehead. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, finding James beside her on the couch, silently staring down at her, his chocolate orbs clouded with worry and his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"What was it? A nightmare?" James whispered softly, the fire casting dancing shadows on his face as his eyes locked with Lily's confused, almost fearful ones.

"I don't know; a vision, maybe," Lily sighed wearily, taking comfort in James' embrace and burying her head in his shoulder, "I have to show you something."

Lily gently broke away from James and extracted a small, flawless stone from her pocket, placing it in the palm of his hand, "The _Aqua_ stone. I retrieved it only a few days ago at the mermaid palace...Kanool seemed to be expecting me...he called me _daughter_ and brought me straight to the stone."

"Where did you go…?"

"_Atlantis_."

"Atlantis…that was on the map we found up in the tower, remember?" James whispered, his eyes clouded in thought and worry, "It's…_real_?"

"It's all real, James."

James' eyes flashed in disbelief as he turned the stone over in his hand, appearing distressed as he looked back up at Lily, "This is why Sirius and Remus found you by the lake...they told me you'd almost drowned and you weren't speaking to them. They didn't know what was happening to you...I was worried out of my mind, Lily. After that letter...I begged Dumbledore to let me back early, but I didn't tell him why. Now...you don't know how relieved I am."

"What could I tell them, James?" Lily whispered, gulping back tears of frustration and emotion, "I could tell they thought I was depressed because you were gone, and because of Derek...I've just spent so much time on finding the stones and the key chamber...I was lonely."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," James bore into Lily; his eyes looked intense, even conflicted, "First that _fucker_ Derek Mitchell, now these stones..."

"I don't think you know how much you've already helped me," Lily whispered softly, depositing the stone on the table and gently running a hand through James' hair, "It scares me how much I missed you; just having you here to talk to makes me feel better."

"I sorry I didn't write more often. My sister and I were in Belgium with my grandfather, he's quite ill with dragon pox," James asserted, lying down on the red couch and pulling Lily comfortably on top of him, her chin resting on his chest.

"Will he be alright?" Lily scrunched up her nose, her eyes shining with worry.

"There's no cure for dragon pox...he'll be with us a bit longer," James said bravely, looking away momentarily, "There's nothing that can be done, and I accept that. Hopefully I'll see him on Christmas break—but enough of that, tell me about the stone."

"It's strange actually..." Lily began, resting her head on James' chest, "It all started when I got a note from _you_, telling me to meet you down by the lake."

"_What_?" James sat up, looking confused, "I never sent you a note."

"I gathered as much," Lily rolled her eyes, then frowned, "I have my suspicions somebody else knows about the stones and is trying to guide me."

"Someone pretending to be me..." James muttered, restlessly running his hands through his hair, "We don't know who is sending you notes, therefore we can't trust them. It's too dangerous. From now on if I ever send you a letter, I'll sign as '_Prongs_', ok?"

"Ok," Lily sighed, rubbing her eyes despairingly, "I'll tell you the rest of the details tomorrow; I'm tired."

"Then sleep. I want to stay with you a little longer." James agreed, innocently smiling at Lily, who looked unconvinced, "_Just_ sleeping. I swear."

"You better behave yourself, Mr. Potter." Lily yawned, finding a comfortable position beside James and letting him wrap his arms around her, "Wake me in an hour so I can go up to my dorm, ok?"

James, resting his chin on the top of Lily's head, mumbled an incoherent "yes" and closed his eyes, drowning in the smell of Lily's hair and letting the warmth of her body sooth him.

The second stone…it affirmed Lily's task; everything was beginning to piece together—the map, the stones, the four founders of Hogwarts. For the first time in awhile, James was scared—not for himself, but for Lily.

* * *

"_James Potter_ is back!"

"I heard a rumour Dumbledore let him come back because he's secretly cheering for the Gryffindor Quidditch team..."

"Are he and Evans _official_?"

"If they are I am going to cry myself to sleep _every night_ until they break up!"

"She's such a _lucky_ bitch!"

"I think he's gotten better-looking since I saw him last..."

"Well _I_ think they're cute together!"

Lily, feeling groggy, sat up and opened her eyes, the noise level around her seeming louder than normal; however, instead of waking up in her warm bed and seeing the slumbering figures of Roxanne and Erica, a group of giggling fourth and fifth year girls met her tired stare.

"W-What?" Lily stuttered stupidly, looking around and realizing she and James had slept on the couch overnight, "_James, wake up_!"

"Ten more minutes," he muttered tiredly, refusing to open his eyes and pulling an embarrassed Lily back down to his level.

"_Seriously James, wake up_!" Lily shook him roughly, trapped between the couch and his body, absolutely mortified that she and James were caught sleeping together in the common room; more Gryffindors walked over, some of them James' team mates.

"Only if you _kiss me_," James demanded seductively, slightly sitting up, eyes still closed, and trailing kisses down Lily's neck.

"_James_!" Lily hissed, struggling against his strong arms.

"What?" James moaned in annoyance, opening his eyes and allowing Lily to sit up; he looked surprised and unimpressed to see they had an audience, "What are you lot of _perverts_ doing staring at us? _Scram _before Lily takes away house points!"

James' fan club immediately scurried away and out the portrait hole, some giggling and commenting on how attractive James looked in the morning, others horrified James believed them to be perverts. Lily visibly relaxed when the common room cleared out.

"I can't believe we feel asleep down here, what will people think?" Lily panicked, fixing her messy hair into a ponytail and untangling herself from James, "What was I thinking—?"

"You were thinking, '_Merlin__, I'd love to spend the night my good-looking boyfriend!_' That's what you were thinking," James stretched lazily, rolling his eyes at Lily's flustered look.

"You're not _that_ good-looking." Lily muttered in exasperation, attempting to fix the front of her shirt, which had mysteriously unbuttoned itself, "_Good Lord_, look at the time! I need to shower before classes."

"Mind if I shower with you?" James asked innocently, running his hands along her back and the hem of her pants, grinning because of her stubborn glare.

"I think you've caused enough trouble this morning." Lily announced, getting up off James, who tried to pull her back down and failed, and heading toward the girls' staircase.

"I'm a Marauder, it's what I do!" James protested, jumping up off the couch after Lily and grabbing her hand before she ascended, "You owe me a kiss, Ms. Evans."

"Go get changed and meet your friends for breakfast." Lily ordered, not unkindly, "I'll see you in Potions."

"Kiss?" James asked hopefully, leaning forward and planting his hands on her smooth waist.

"Nope." Lily winked teasingly, wiggling out of James' grasp and running up the stairs, "See you in Potions!"

"Bitch!" James playfully yelled after her, attempting to follow her but forgetting about the charm on the girls' staircase.

Relenting, James bounded toward his dormitory in need of a cold shower, sexual frustration nearly driving him to madness.

* * *

"My girlfriend is _such_ a witch." James moaned, tiredly plunking down next to Sirius for breakfast fifteen minutes later, his head resting on the Gryffindor table.

"I think that might've been why she was asked to attend Hogwarts," Sirius replied cleverly, immensely glad to have him back, "Potatoes?"

"_James_?" Roxanne Dewey nearly spit out her toast, looking up from her copy of the Daily Prophet at the messy-haired boy in disbelief, "When did you get here?!?"

"Oh, hi Roxanne," James smiled tiredly, his eyes threatening to shut, "Just last night—and no potatoes, thanks."

"So what's she done?" Remus inquired casually, yawning from across the table and shovelling pancakes onto his plate.

"She's being a stubborn little—_er_, well, I'd rather not talk about it amongst present company," James stopped awkwardly, realizing that venting about his sexual frustration in front of his girlfriend's best mate wasn't the smartest idea.

"_Girlfriend_? What girlfriend?" Roxanne immediately piped up, swallowing hard—had James gotten a girlfriend in the little time he was gone?

"You're daft." Sirius announced, smirking at the clueless girl.

"No I'm not!" Roxanne lamely retorted, narrowing her eyes at the handsome Marauder, "How am I supposed to know James went and landed himself a girlfriend while he was gone?"

"You may know her." James mused foolishly, laughing when Sirius snorted loudly, "She's tall, long red hair, green eyes, almost as good-looking as me...complete bitch though."

"I... don't believe you." Roxanne's eyes went wide with the possibility of James and Lily being an official couple, "I mean, you didn't ask her, _did you_?"

"Before I was suspended," James smirked at Roxanne's abashed look, "We figured we wouldn't mention it until I returned."

"_You're kidding_!" Roxanne yelped, her mouth open wide, "I can't believe she didn't tell me! I've got to tell Erica, I've—"

"Oi! Potter!" the tall and broad Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Gerald Smith, interrupted, clapping James hard on the back, almost making him spit out his eggs, "I'll be scheduling an emergency Quidditch meeting now that you're back. _Oh_, and I heard about you and Evans in the common room last night! Good on you!"

"You've got it wrong, Smith—" James began in an aggravated tone.

"_What did you hear?_" Roxanne cut in harshly, directing her question at the startled Quidditch captain, "_Tell me._"

"Just that—_er_—that Potter and Evans got a little—_er_—_frisky_ last night in the common room—" Smith began awkwardly, wincing because of the death glare Roxanne had bestowed upon him, "I'm going to go—"

"JAMES POTTER! YOU HAVE BEEN HOME FROM ONE NIGHT AND YOU'VE ALREADY _SEDUCED_ MY BEST FRIEND?" Roxanne shrieked in outrage, Gryffindors sitting near the Marauders turning their heads toward them in interest, "I CAN'T BELIEVE—"

"_Silencio_!" Sirius Black swiftly pointed his wand at Roxanne's throat and quieted her, shaking his head at the girl, "Do you need to announce it to the whole Great Hall, you loudmouth?"

Roxanne was practically spitting fire at Sirius, her mouth moving but no words coming out. She violently gestured for him to lift the spell, but he shook his head.

"Not until you hear James out—not that it's any of _your_ business." Sirius calmly replied, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth and looking away from Roxanne, "James?"

"We fell asleep on the couch together last night, that's _all_." James insisted, though somewhat despondently, "We both awoke to half of Gryffindor tower staring at us."

"Welcome home, _Romeo_," Sirius smacked James on the back, grinning, "You've already got Hogwarts gossiping about you. You'll give Remus and me a nice break; we were tiring of all the _attention_."

Remus snorted loudly and Roxanne smacked down on the table angrily, gaining Sirius' attention. She rolled her eyes when a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls passed by the Marauders and waved flirtatiously.

"I don't know, Roxanne...I rather like you better when you're not speaking," Sirius began nonchalantly, casually leaning forward on the table and smirking at her, "You're much more pleasant."

Remus muttered the counter curse under his breath a second later, providing Roxanne with the ability of speech before she castrated Sirius.

"You are such a prick!" was the first sentence Roxanne uttered, gently massaging her throat with her hand and glaring at Sirius.

"See? Much more pleasant when she couldn't speak," Sirius threw up his hands in defeat, frowning at Remus, "Thanks, Remus."

"Anytime." He smiled back cheekily.

"Hey, where is Erica, anyway?" James inquired curiously, looking to Remus, "I thought she was a nutcase when it came to breakfast like you, Remy-boy?"

"Uh...I don't know? Maybe she's sick?" Remus suggested awkwardly, looking to Roxanne for help, "Roxanne?"

"_Er_—sleeping in, I expect." Roxanne replied without blinking, smiling despite James' disbelieving look, "She was up quite late last night cry—uh, reading."

Remus dropped his fork, looking troubled. Sirius, wanting to postpone telling James about dinner last night looked about the Great Hall for any means of conversation.

"Wha-?"

"Oi, James, Remus, look at _Malfoy_ this morning!" Sirius joked loudly, pointing to the blonde-haired Slytherin, "HAHA! Nobody will even sit beside him except his cronies and my dear cousin! We've _got_ to get that film developed!"

"He looks miserable!" James added, his deep laugh heard from the Slytherin table, "That prank is going down in the books."

"Prank? What prank?" Roxanne inquired eagerly, straining her neck to get a glimpse of Malfoy, "I hope you got him good for what he did—I mean..."

"You never told me Malfoy did anything, Sirius." James' grin slightly faltered and his face became etched with curiosity, "What did he do to deserve your prank?"

"Time for potions! _Let's go_!" Remus exclaimed over-enthusiastically, picking up his things in a mad dash and pulling Roxanne to her feet, "_We don't want to be late_!"

"We've got a good five minutes, Remus," James cocked an eyebrow at his friend's strange behaviour, "Anyway, Sirius, what—?"

"He's right. Let's go!" Sirius bounded to his feet and joined Roxanne and Remus, leaving James alone and intrigued at the Gryffindor table.

He picked up his school things and followed, his face contorted in confusion. _Since when does Sirius care about getting to class on time?

* * *

_

"I know it's not your fault and I'm being stupid, but it was hard to watch." Erica explained to Lily on the way to the dungeons, hugging her potion textbook close to her chest, "I'm glad you got Malfoy back, though. You better show me that picture when it's developed!"

"I'll show you...but it might scar you for life!" Lily returned, sticking out her tongue in disgust, "How Narcissa finds _him_ attractive, I'll never know."

"Does James know yet? About the..._incident_?" Erica asked carefully, wondering if he was handling it as well as she was, "If he beats up Remus I'm coming after you for letting him!"

"No...not yet. What makes you think James could take Remus? He's brilliant at Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Lily joked brightly, walking into the bustling potions classroom and taking a seat at the front with Erica, no seats available near the Marauders or Roxanne, "And I don't think James with overreact—"

"_Oi_! Redheads!" Sirius Black called flamboyantly from across the room, garnering Lily and Erica's attention, along with half of the class', by waving about his hands, "Way to sit with us!"

"_Way_ to save us seats, Black!" Lily retorted teasingly, catching James' eye and smiling; he returned her smile with a seductive grin.

"Good morning, class!" Professor Slughorn cut in as he entered the dungeon, balancing books on his rotund belly and sporting a cheery smile, "Let's get right to the lesson, shall we? I have a good friend of mine coming 'round for tea—maybe you've heard of her, Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies; always spoiling me with free Quidditch tickets!—so I don't want to be late,"

"Puddlemere United all the way, eh Jamie?" Sirius eagerly nudged James, who was daydreaming whilst staring at the back of Lily's head, "Uh oh, what are you dreaming of, eh? Something kinky with your little _mugglebumpkin_?"

"Shut up!" James quietly demanded, glaring at Sirius, who had his fist stuffed in his mouth to keep from laughing, as a blush crept onto his cheeks, "You're a prat—"

"Mr. Potter?" Slughorn called out, turning around from the blackboard, which had chalk independently writing the instructions for the potion they would be brewing that class on it, "I'm thrilled to have you back, but I do require you to listen as opposed to talk."

James caught Lily, as well as the rest of the class, looking at him curiously; he cleared his throat and plastered on a charming smile, "I do apologize, Professor. _Sirius_ and I just couldn't contain our excitement about Gwenog Jones. We're big fans, you see."

"No they're not." Remus whispered out of the side of his mouth to Peter, who snorted.

"Is that right? Well I'm sure I can arrange a meeting between you and ol' Gwenog, Mr. Potter! Perhaps even your father, the Minister, can attend!" Slughorn enthusiastically suggested, the prospect of befriending the Minister of Magic by favouring his son a juicy opportunity, "But we shall discuss that more later. Back to the instructions for the Befuddlement Draught,"

Lily cocked an eyebrow; James mouthed the words '_I am going to kill you' _to Sirius, who snickered, and flippantly opened his textbook, uninterested in listening.

Like usual, the class partnered up after Slughorn's lesson and gathered the ingredients—scurvy-grass, lovage, and sneezewort—for their next potion; the Befuddlement Draught. They were allotted an hour to finish, Slughorn taking a sample of each potion at the end of class and bequeathing grades.

"Back there in the Great Hall, you never told me what Malfoy did," James casually said to Sirius after spending half an hour chopping sneezewort, looking up from his task and scrutinizing his best friend, who appeared uncomfortable, "What are you hiding from me, Black?"

"It's nothing, really; just forget I even mentioned it," Sirius replied unflappably, awkwardly coughing and avoiding eye contact with James, "pass me that knife, would'ya?"

"Nice try. Tell me." James demanded shortly, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses and digging the silver knife Sirius requested into the chopping board, "_Sirius_!"

"Ok, ok!" Sirius threw up his hands in defeat, looking slightly scared of his best friend—rather, what his best friend might do when he found out about Lily and Remus, "It's ridiculous, really. Remus and _er_...Lily had a bit of a run in with Malfoy yesterday. They ended up cursing him, so, naturally, he wanted revenge."

"What did he do?" James whispered brusquely, his eyes becoming terse-looking.

"Well..." Sirius looked uneasy and gulped, "He slipped this love potion into Lily and Remus' goblets at dinner and they..._er_, they kind of _made-out_ in front of the school..."

"_WHAT_?" James roared loudly, his eyes practically bursting from his skull when he accidentally knocked over the potion he and Sirius had been working on, alarming those around him, "_What do you mean, made-out?!?_"

"_Would you keep it down?_" Sirius hissed, Remus looking up from his potion at James and Sirius in mild interest, "No need to lose your head! They didn't mean to—"

"Remus _bloody_ Lupin made out with _my_ girlfriend?" James spat in disbelief, snapping his head to where Remus was sitting, watching, "_Is it true_?"

"What?" Remus asked blankly, his jaw slackening.

"_You and Lily? In front of the whole school_?" James demanded angrily, his face steadily growing red; those sitting around the Marauders stopped brewing their potions to witness the exchange.

"O...that." Remus pulled awkwardly at his collar, looking to Sirius for support, "We didn't mean to, I would've never—Erica is giving me hell like it's my fault—I mean, I'm not even _that_ aggressive with Erica, and—"

"_Aggressive_?" James spat hoarsely, subconsciously grinding his teeth as he regarded his cowering friend, "_What did they do_, Sirius?"

"_Er_—just kissed...uh, _passionately_ I guess, and he almost had her shirt off—" Sirius began, Remus opening his mouth in horror behind James' back.

"_Make it worst why don't_—!"

"_You almost had her shirt off_?" James spun around and looked close to hitting Remus, "You've bloody gone further with Lily than _eve__n I_have, you _fucking_—!"

"I didn't know what I was doing, I-I-I—!" Remus stuttered in panic, his friend looking close to having a nervous breakdown, "I swear, James, I—"

James leapt up from his seat and stormed across the classroom in Lily's direction, leaving Sirius, Peter and Remus in his wake of disbelief.

"You are a _moron_!" Remus angrily punched Sirius on the arm, making him recoil in childish pain, "telling him I almost had her _shirt off_! Way to fan the fire, Sirius!"

"They've only got the first base...that's interesting," Sirius mulled indifferently, balancing his chin on his hand as he ignored Remus.

"_Wanker_." Remus sighed, turning around and banging his head on his desk.

Meanwhile, Lily and Erica were making progress on their potion, the consistency being correct and the colour a shimmering yellow. Lily cleaned off her lovage-stained hands and smiled at their product.

"I bet we'll earn at least an _E_ on this one," Lily smiled optimistically, letting her hair loose out of her ponytail and closing her _Advanced Potions_ textbook.

"I'm partnering up with you more often...Roxanne and I never manage to procure anything that doesn't resemble sludge," Erica laughed, bending over the potion and taking a whiff, "It even _smells_ correct."

"It does look a little off, though," Lily commented, scrunching up her nose as she observed the simmering surface, "It looks more gold than yellow, don't you think?"

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry, we'll still do great." Lily replied smartly, looking up at Erica, who was distractedly looking over her shoulder, "What?"

"Remember how you said you didn't think James would overreact?" Erica mumbled, still looking over Lily's shoulder in distaste.

"Yeah...?" Lily answered casually, giving the befuddlement potion another stir while absentmindedly scribbling a note on a long piece of parchment.

"I think you might be wrong." Erica frowned, crossing her arms and sighing.

"Wha—?"

"You and I are taking a walk," James Potter said through gritted teeth, coming up behind Lily and grabbing her arm, causing her to drop her spoon into the cauldron of bubbling potion before her in surprise, "Professor Slughorn? Lily and I need to step out for a moment."

The class turned to look at the couple, including Professor Slughorn; Remus groaned in the back.

"Uh...yes of course, Mr. Potter!" Slughorn barked merrily, though he looked perplexed, "Not too long, now. I'm assuming this is to do with prefect or Quidditch business?"

"Certainly. We won't take long, Professor." James plastered a fake smile on his face and dragged Lily out of the classroom without another word, many Gryffindors and Slytherins raising eyebrows due to their departure.

"_What are you doing_?" Lily yelped when James wordlessly dragged her up to the first floor and down a familiar hallway where the lavatories were located, "James Potter! _I'm not supposed to be in here_! _James!_"

James promptly pulled Lily into the boys' lavatory, scaring two first- years out due to the sight of him, an infamous Marauder, and a female. James picked Lily up around the waist, despite her protests, and sat her atop one of the sinks against the wall so that their eyes were at the same level.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Lupin?" James narrowed his brown eyes at his girlfriend, his hands pressed against the wall around her, preventing her escape, "You didn't think I was going to find out?"

"Don't you _dare_ do that again, James Potter," Lily breathed angrily, her emerald orbs flashing dangerously, "I'm not some _plaything _of yours that you can drag around whenever you feel like it."

"Did you hear a word I just said?" James inquired sceptically, though his tone considerably softened, "Why didn't you tell me, Lily?"

"I was going to tell you _later_! We haven't exactly had a lot of time to talk," Lily said irritably, crossing her arms and stubbornly looking away from James, "You didn't have to drag me _halfway_ across the school."

"Look, I'm sorry about that," James attempted apologetically, his eyes sincere as he gently turned Lily's face towards his again, "I let my temper get out of hand—not to mention jealousy."

"Jealousy? You have nothing to be jealous about." Lily frowned ruefully at James, her anger slightly dissipating as she slide her arms around his neck and let him hold on to the sides of her legs, "Remus and I hadn't any idea what we were doing because of that _jerk_ Malfoy."

"So…so you didn't…_like_ it?" James asked awkwardly, colour rising in his cheeks as he tentatively looked for Lily's reaction, "I mean, Sirius said—"

"You're _crazy_. Last time I checked I was dating you, not Remus." Lily broke into a teasing smile, rolling her eyes when James visibly relaxed, "Shall I let you in on a little secret?"

"You better." James pointed out, immediately dropping the subject as his eyes flashed seductively and he carefully parted Lily's legs, allowing him closer access to her torso.

"Well," Lily's eyelashes fluttered as she arched her neck and moved to the side of the sink, mischievously smirking at James as her hand grasped the spout of the sink behind her, "I just wanted to tell you that you are _very_, well…it's a little embarrassing."

"Tell me," James demanded huskily, moving closer to Lily, his lips almost touching hers…

"You're… _very sexy when_ _wet_!" Lily shrieked playfully, turning on the water in the sink and covering the tap with her hand so that the water gushed straight into James' face, causing him to recoil and fall back on his hands, water droplets beading on his glasses.

"_Lily_!" James sputtered loudly over her impish cackling, his messy hair sticking to his face and his uniform soaked, "_I'm going to get you for that_!"

Lily shrieked playfully and went barrelling out of the boys' bathroom, a very wet James Potter hot on her tail, "TELL ME IM SEXIER THAN REMUS! TELL ME, YOU WITCH!"

"_NEVER_!" Lily humorously yelled back, screaming girlishly when James caught up to her and dragged her into a broom closet…

Being James Potter's girlfriend wasn't _so_ bad so far.

* * *

Author's Notes

I updated _ridiculously_ fast this time! You've got to admit! I'm supposed to be studying for five university exams right now—but instead I updated just for you lot! Haha! Please review, it would make me feel a lot better about postponing studying! )

-**pratty prongs princesse**


End file.
